De l'haine à l'amour
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus est l'empereur d'une légion de démon, son seul plaisir dans sa vie est répandre le sang et laisser une vague de terreur derrière lui. Lors d'une campagne contre le royaume d'Idris il captura les fils du roi Robert pendant la guerre. La seule issue pour Robert était de lui donner la main d'Alec en échange la paix de son royaume et la libération de ses fils BOYXBOY Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Marniesmith144: Je suis désolée mais je mets la nouvelle histoire en fonction des votes et c'est celle-ci qui a eu le plus de vote**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que ça t'a plus XD**

**Lavigne 126: Eh bien Magnus ne raconte pas le lemon à ses enfants mais c'est pour le lecteur le lemon, sinon voilà la nouvelle histoire et j'espère que tu vas te plaire et réfléchis sur les idées que tu vas mettre**

**Alec Barton: Eh c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas partit dormir XD, allez pendant un bon moment Satan va te laisser tranquille comme je ne vais pas mettre tout de suite les lemons**

**HekateWitch1 On dirait que ça t'achevait XD je savais que tu allais reconnaître le petit clin d'œil de ma ancien fics sans mot XD allez je te laisse découvrir la nouvelle histoire que j'espère va te plaire**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE **_

Dans le monde présent, beaucoup de gens venaient de prier devant une tombe, ils allumèrent de l'encens et des bougies. Ils priaient avec ferveur avant de repartir chez eux, les gardes refermaient les grilles pour ne pas laisser les gens rentrer après que le soleil commença à se coucher. Après que le soleil se soit couché, un vent pénétra à l'intérieur de la tombe. Un homme apparut au dessus de la tombe en portant une tunique royale, il sourit en voyant les nombreuses bougies et encens sur sa tombe. Il les laissa avant de sortit du bâtiment en traversant le mur, il marcha vers un autre bâtiment. Il sourit en trouvant une autre tombe semblable à la sienne sauf qu'à la place de la sienne une statue se tenait fièrement au beau milieu de la pièce, il s'approcha doucement en effleurant la tombe. Une étincelle de magie fit apparaître un autre homme dans la pièce, le premier homme rougit en le voyant. Le deuxième homme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, après avoir partagé le baiser il s'échappa doucement de l'étreindre du deuxième homme, celui-ci regarda la pièce et vit les nombreuses bougies allumées avec l'encens. Le premier homme le vit songeur en regardant ce que les gens avaient amené dans la pièce, il s'approcha vers lui et lui toucha le bras doucement. Il se tourna vers lui avec ses yeux de chat, il lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Ils sortirent de la pièce en allant contempler les étoiles, le premier homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule du deuxième homme.

\- A quoi songes-tu questionna le premier homme

\- Je songe que je ne mérite pas autant de prière après tout je n'étais pas un saint répondit le deuxième homme

\- Pour moi tu l'étais, c'est vrai qu'au départ c'était différent mais tu as su avoir un cœur sourit le premier homme

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi mon amour, et dire que j'étais devenu une légende vivante de terreur et de chaos déclara le deuxième homme en regardant le ciel

Il sentit des mains le caressait doucement, le premier homme l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Sans toi dans ma vie j'aurai été assassiné sans connaître l'amour sourit le deuxième homme

\- Avant d'avoir de l'amour pour toi, j'avais de la haine pour toi rigola le premier homme

\- C'est vrai à cet époque j'étais connu comme le grand fléau MAGNUS BANE déclara l'homme

Des siècles auparavant, le pays d'Alicante fut envahis par les démons dont leur chef était Lucifer avant d'avoir des héritiers jusqu'à son descendant Asmodée. Asmodée gouverna le pays avec une main de fer, à sa mort son fils Magnus monta sur le trône à l'âge de treize ans. Son général Azazel devint le tuteur de Magnus, il l'entraîna sur les champs de batailles. Magnus devint en grandissant un grand empereur, son règne était synonyme d'effroi et de terreur. Son âme était noire et il ne connaissait ni la pitié, ni l'amour. Magnus sortit de sa tente et vit son tuteur regarder toute la carte d'Alicante. Celui-ci prit une dague et se coupa le doigt pour jeter son sang sur la carte,

\- Je bénis notre futur conquête sur tout le pays Magnus, tu seras un grand empereur qui régnera sur tout le pays d'Alicante comme le désirait ton père déclara Azazel

\- Je te remercie Azazel, rien ne m'arrêtera tant que je n'aurai pas conquis tout le pays sourit Magnus en faisant crépiter ses doigts de sa magie

L'orage éclata devant la puissance que Magnus dégageait ce qui fit rire son tuteur, ils regardèrent ensemble la carte. Le lendemain ils prirent la route vers un champ de bataille, un pigeon passa qu'un des démons voulut tuer. Magnus leva la main en lançant un sort pour protéger le pigeon,

\- Je vous défends de gaspiller votre magie pour des futilités gronda Magnus

\- Pardon votre majesté s'excusa le démon

Le pigeon vola longtemps vers une autre région où Magnus était, une flèche frôla légèrement le pigeon. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu courra dans tout le palais sous les cris des servantes et servants, il alla vers la porte du palais avant de tendre la main en sortant hors du palais. Le pigeon atterrit dans ses mains, il sourit en se redressant.

\- Alec s'exclama une voix féminine

Il se retourna vers une femme âgée qui le regarda mécontente, une autre femme lui ressemblant mais un peu âgé la rejoignit.

\- Alec, combien de fois t'a-t-on dit de ne pas sortir hors du palais gronda la vieille femme

\- Désolé grand-mère mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet oiseau tomber par terre sourit Alec en regardant sa grand-mère

\- Par l'ange Raziel, cet enfant va me rendre complètement folle, j'aurai dû tirer les oreilles de mon fils quand il a commencé à te gâter gronda la grand-mère d'Alec

\- Malgré le fait que vous auriez du tirer ses oreilles, il l'aurait gâté quand même gloussa l'autre femme

\- Tu as raison Maryse, Robert ne sait pas dire non aux beaux yeux bleu d'Alec riait la vieille femme

Alec sourit et amena le pigeon avec lui dans ses appartements, une jeune femme ressemblant à Maryse vint le voir en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Mère et grand-mère t'ont encore criée dessus parce que tu es encore sortit hors du palais constata la jeune femme

\- Izzy, tu sais comment elles sont en plus je suis sortit pour attraper cet oiseau déclara Alec

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es le seul parmi tout le royaume qui a le cœur pur et innocent comme ceux d'un ange glissa Isabelle

\- Maintenant ma très chère sœur, je voudrais être un moment seul avant que j'aille au temple de l'ange Raziel pour prier avant que mère et grand-mère me fassent la morale sûr le fait que j'évite les prières de l'ange Raziel souffla Alec

\- D'accord je vais aller embêter Jace à la place gloussa Isabelle

Alec Lightwood était le fils du roi Robert et la reine Maryse du royaume d'Idris qui était un peuple de Nephilims. Ils étaient moitié ange et moitié humain, Alec était le plus jeune fils de la fratrie. Quand il fut né, une aura lumineuse l'entoura comme un cocoon si bien que les prêtres qui vinrent bénir Alec annoncèrent que le bébé était béni de l'ange Raziel. De ce fait Robert et Maryse gardaient farouchement Alec dans le palais comme un trésor précieux du royaume, tout le peuple d'Idris aimait profondément le jeune prince car non seulement il était béni de l'ange mais aussi par sa bonté et son âme pur. Les frères d'Alec le protégeaient énormément, Robert aimait tellement son fils qu'il avait décidé de l'entraîner au combat et en stratégie. Il s'habilla et alla préparer les offrandes pour l'ange Raziel, il prévint les servants de sa mère et se dirigea vers le temple. Maryse était assise dans la cour du palais avec ses servantes quand l'une d'elle accourra vers elle,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- C'est la sorcière Imogène qui est à la porte du palais, votre altesse informa la servante

\- Fais-la entrer immédiatement et préparer une bassine d'eau et un chiffon propre ordonna Maryse

Une vielle femme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs s'approcha vers elle, elle la fit installer sur sa chaise. La servante ramena une bassine d'eau avec un chiffon propre, Maryse prit le chiffon et lava les pieds de la vielle femme avec douceur. Après cela elle essuya ses pieds d'un chiffon de soie et apporta les meilleurs plats pour restaurer la vielle femme, Maryse s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Que l'ange te soit loué reine Maryse souhaita Imogène

\- Que grâce, je ne fais que vous servir mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander demanda Maryse

\- Veux-tu savoir l'avenir de tes enfants c'est ça ou plutôt le futur d'Alec n'est ce pas ? Je sais tout reine Maryse, j'ai déjà vu son avenir par les messages de l'ange déclara Imogène

\- Alors Alec aura une vie meilleure dans le futur ? Robert et moi sommes inquiets au sujet de son futur mariage car beaucoup de roi demande sa main pour leur fils ou leur fille en sachant que mon fils est béni par l'ange Raziel expliqua Maryse

La vielle femme se tourna vers elle, elle sortit de sa manche une plume blanche et injecta sa magie dessus. La plume resta blanche avant de se ternir vers un gris avant de brûler dans sa main, elle inspira la fumée qui s'en dégagea. Elle ferma les yeux, personne ne bougeait pendant sa méditation. Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner vers Maryse,

\- Ton fils aura un avenir radieux, plus que radieux riait Imogène

\- Alors il sera heureux avec un membre de notre peuple se réjouit Maryse

\- Calme tes ardeurs reine Maryse, Alec ne sera jamais au peuple Nephilims mais au peuple des démons. Il sera la personne la plus puissante dans tout le pays déclara Imogène

\- Mensonge, mon fils n'appartiendra jamais à ses créatures des enfers objecta Maryse furieuse

\- Mes visions ne sont pas des mensonges reine Maryse, ton fils appartient au démon. Quand il reviendra tu verras la marque de son avenir sur lui décréta Imogène

\- Servantes, raccompagnez-là aux portes du palais, Imogène je ne veux plus te voir ici dans le palais décréta Maryse en se levant

Imogène éclata d'un rire jaune avant de partir escortée des servantes, la femme s'assit enserrant les poings en se rappelant de la prophétie de la sorcière. Alec revint au temple après avoir prié l'ange Raziel, Maryse regarda son fils rentrait dans le palais et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne portait aucune chose sur lui. Un nuage vint cacher le soleil en faisant de l'ombre, une aura étrange se forma autour d'Alec sans qu'il ne le réalise, ce que remarqua sa mère. Elle haleta en repensant aux paroles de la sorcière, l'aura étrange était une infime partie de la magie de Magnus qui avait protégé le pigeon. Celui-ci ayant touché Alec se répandit sur lui comme une aura sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle avala sa salive difficilement. Un homme ressemblant légèrement à son fils vint près d'elle,

\- Un problème ma reine demanda l'homme

\- Robert, ce n'est rien j'étais dans mes pensés c'est tout rassura Maryse

\- Notre fils vient de rentrer dans le palais à ce que je sache sourit Robert

\- Il est encore sortit hors du palais sans permission, ta mère l'a grondé encore une fois gloussa Maryse

\- C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu trop gâté riait Robert

Elle riait aussi étant toujours troublée, elle ne parla pas à son mari de la vision sur le futur de leur fils auprès des démons. Pendant ce temps Magnus arriva à la frontière d'Idris, il ordonna qu'on dresse les tentes pour se reposer quand il descendit de son cheval en posant un pied sur la terre d'Idris. Un vent se souleva quand Alec alla sur le toit du palais, les deux sans le savoir regardèrent le même coucher de soleil. Personne ne su qu'à cet instant précis leurs deux âmes furent en connexion, l'un appelait l'autre pour se réunir. Magnus entra dans sa tente et regarda l'horizon où était le royaume de Robert, il sortit pour mieux le contempler. Azazel s'avança prés de lui,

\- Une nouvelle conquête qui se profile de loin majesté Magnus décréta Azazel

\- Oui, une nouvelle conquête qui entendra encore mon nom qui est synonyme d'effroi et de terreur. Cette terre m'appelle pour une raison que j'ignore, qu'importe elle sera mienne bientôt ricana Magnus sardoniquement

Il fit éclater sa magie qui était sombre, l'orage gronda dans tous les environs sous son influence. Alec était en train de jouer aux échecs sur son lit avec son plus jeune frère, sa sœur entra de nouveau dans sa chambre avec un bébé âgé de un an.

\- Lucie est réveillée, ce qu'elle est mignonne, Clary est occupée conclu Alec

\- Un peu elle est en train d'aider dans la cuisine, elle m'a chargée de surveiller notre petite nièce adorable comme Sophie est en train de s'occuper des nouvelles servantes qui viennent d'être embauchées et Cecily est en train de se reposer pour le moment comme elle est un peu malade depuis quelque temps expliqua Isabelle

\- Gabriel sait que Cecily est malade questionna Alec

\- Oui il le sait répondit Isabelle en rejoignant le lit de son frère avec leur nièce

\- Elle est trop jolie Lucie sourit le dernier de la fratrie

\- Tu as raison Max, elle est très mignonne n'est ce pas ma puce sourit Alec en l'embrassant bruyamment

Ils passèrent leurs temps à discuter entre eux, Robert se tenait devant ses conseillers et ministres. Il respira profondément,

\- Il faudrait nous préparer à la bataille si l'armée de l'empereur Magnus approche vers notre royaume déclara Robert

\- Peut-être que nous devons faire appel à des rois qui sont susceptible de nous aider à contrer l'armée de démons de l'empereur proposa son conseiller

\- C'est une bonne solution, préparez des messages pour convoquer le roi Underhill pour qu'il puisse nous aider en se joignant à la bataille à venir déclara Robert

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le ministre

Ils préparèrent le message et l'envoyèrent de tout urgence dans un autre royaume, Maryse entra dans la chambre de son fils qui était en train de parler avec sa servante et meilleure amie.

\- Maia, peux-tu nous laisser seul demanda Maryse

\- Bien entendu votre altesse répondit Maia

Elle se leva et laissa la mère et le fils seul dans la chambre, elle s'assit prés de son fils. Elle usa dans son aura angélique pour retirer l'aura de magie de Magnus sur lui,

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sortes seul hors de ce palais décréta Maryse

\- Maman, je sais me défendre quand même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu es soucieuse à ce point ? Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Juste de la fatigue mon fils rassura Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et se jura de changer son destin, pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée en usant de sa magie. Un garde vint le prévenir de la capture d'un soldat de Robert qui devait protéger Alec lors de sa sortie vers le temple, il claqua des doigts et se rhabilla avant de venir voir le soldat à genoux. Il sourit moqueur devant le Nephilim,

\- Comment l'avez-vous capturé questionna Magnus

\- Il était chargé de la protection du prince Alexander répondit son soldat

\- Le prince Alexander répéta Magnus curieux

\- Le prince Alexander est le plus jeune fils du roi Robert, on dit qu'il est né avec la bénédiction de l'ange Raziel. Il est l'âme la plus pur du royaume, une rumeur raconte qu'il est bien plus qu'un Nephilim tellement qu'il est constamment entouré de lumière en plus de sa beauté angélique avec ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs, commenta le soldat

\- Tiens donc sourit Magnus

Il fit signe à ses soldats de retirer le soldat Nephilim devant lui, Magnus fit un sourire narquois devant la rumeur de la beauté d'Alec.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus narquois

Maryse était inquiète au sujet de l'avenir de son fils, Robert entra dans la pièce. Elle se leva et fit face à son mari,

\- Je dois te parler d'une chose importante concernant Alec lança Maryse

Elle lui raconta la prophétie sur Alec par Imogène, le roi tiqua légèrement.

\- Sa prophétie est caduque car Alec n'épousera jamais un démon tant que je serai vivant et ne crois plus aux sornettes de cette vielle sorcière, Alec va épouser un Nephilim et plus tôt sera le mieux souligna Robert

\- Tu as raison, je me suis un peu trop emballée par cette histoire. Notre fils va se marier si l'ange Raziel le veut sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête en souriant à sa femme, ils allèrent se coucher. Imogène venait de brûler la plume blanche avant d'éclater de rire,

\- Nul ne peut jouer contre le destin, ils sont déjà liés à cet instant précis riait Imogène en regardant le ciel

Plusieurs jours passèrent le royaume d'Idris invita de nombreux rois pour une réunion afin de contrer l'armée de démon de Magnus, Isabelle et sa sœur Eugenia regardaient les princes qui accompagnaient leurs pères ou les représentants par-dessus le balcon.

\- Izzy regarde, c'est le prince Underhill observa Eugenia

\- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau mais il n'est pas mon style gloussa Isabelle

\- Mesdemoiselles, attention de ce que vous faîtes. On ne doit pas vous voir rappela leur grand-mère

\- Oui grand-mère répondit le duo

\- Venez, le prêtre Ithuriel a préparé une cérémonie pour accueillir les rois et les princes venus dans le royaume déclara la vieille femme

Elles la suivirent sans remarquer qu'un des bracelets d'Eugenia tomba au sol, Underhill passa et vit le bracelet par terre avant de le prendre dans sa main. Il regarda vers le toit et ne vit personne et le garda avec lui. Tous se ressemblaient dans une salle où il y avait une statue de Raziel au centre, ils commençaient à prier doucement. Alec pria pour qu'il puisse avoir un mariage heureux, après sa prière Alec suivit sa mère hors de la salle. À cause de son pouvoir angélique semblable à l'ange, il ne fut convié à aucune réunion suscitant des rois et des princes d'autres royaumes à part les réunions interne concernant sa famille. Il alla dans sa chambre et soupira quand ses sœurs y entrèrent, Eugenia vanta de la beauté d'Underhill.

\- Eugenia, je te promets de dire à père et mère de te marier à lui promis Alec

\- Oui, mais Alec tu es plus âgé que moi. C'est à toi de te marier avant moi rappela Eugenia

\- Je sais mais le choix de mon mari ou de ma femme revient à père car beaucoup veulent mon pouvoir angélique que tous convoitent souffla Alec

\- Un jour tu auras quelqu'un qui t'aimera de tout son cœur et non pour ton pouvoir déclara grand-mère

\- Comme toi et grand-père, je parie que grand-père fut éblouit quand il t'a vu la première fois gloussa Isabelle en taquinant sa grand-mère

\- Isabelle s'offusqua sa grand-mère en lui tirant son oreille

\- Aie grand-mère rigola Isabelle

Ils rigolaient tous, Magnus était sur une falaise assez prés du royaume de Robert. Il prit la terre et la fit glisser entre ses mains,

\- Idris sera mien bientôt déclara Magnus en faisant luire ses yeux de chat

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les fiançailles d'Alec et l'arrivée de la mère de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 126: Malheureusement les fiançailles d'Alec ne sera pas avec Magnus mais avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne t'en fait pas il ne va pas l'épouser, leur début entre les deux sera électrique on va dire XD je commence à travailler sur ton idée **

**Maia 0067: Oui c'est romantique tout les deux et Maryse n'accepte pas le destin de son fils qui tout essayer de le contrer **

**Hekatewitch1: Bien sûr qu'il va intéressée surtout dans ce chapitre XD**

**Ange: Désolé mais comme tu as constater ma beta est indisponible et je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour corriger ma fics **

**Alec Barton: Je sais que tu voulais une autre histoire mais c'est celle qui a eu le plus de vote alors je l'a mets, mais je suis ravie que ça t'interesse du coup. Pour Gabriel et Gédeon ben enfait ce sont les ancêtres de Alec alors je les ais mis pour dire qu'ils sont frères parce que ils vont me servir d'âppats XD allez petit rencontre entre nos deux amoureux dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche de Beta si intéressé envoyez-moi un PM avec votre disponibilité ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec était en train de parer l'attaque de son frère, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces en usant de ses runes. L'homme blond le regarda en souriant avant d'attaquer de nouveau, il para avant de faire une pirouette en donnant un coup d'épaule au blond. Celui-ci fut déstabiliser avant sourire et fit luire ses yeux d'or, il fit un salto en volant presque d'ans l'air avant de redescendre derrière son frère. Il se retourna vivement pour se défendre de nouveau, ils faisaient résonner le bruit de fracas d'épée dans tout le palais. Alec grimaça devant la force de son frère avant de lui donner un coup de pieds, ils combattirent de nouveau et firent une prise de force. Le blond faucha les pieds d'Alec ce qui le fit tomber par terre, il assena un coup d'épée dont il para au sol. Il roula sur le côté pour essayer de se relever, le blond ne le laissait pas se relever en lui donnant des coups sans cesse. Il grimaça avant d'écarquiller les yeux pour repousser son frère d'une onde de choc en utilisant ses pouvoirs angélique, le blond fut traîné sur plusieurs mètres sur le sol avant de reprendre ses esprits et voir le bout de l'épée de son frère sur son cou. Il sourit et fut aidé à se relever de sa position, Alec ayant un pouvoir angélique plus que les autres parmi les Nephilims de ce fait il était plus puissant que les autres mais il usait son pouvoir que très rare. Le bond lui enlaça et le laissa seul pour ranger les armes, il en profita pour tirer les flèches sur des cibles. Ses flèches fusaient avec une légère brillance lumineuse, il tira plusieurs flèches avant de ranger son arc et alla prendre son bain pour se préparer à la prière. Il prit son bain en fermant les yeux, pendant ce temps Magnus avait passé la nuit à regarder le royaume de Robert de loin avec un air de vainqueur sur son visage. Un démon mineur s'inclina derrière lui pour l'informer de l'arrivé de son général Lorenzo Rey, il hocha la tête avant de partir à la rencontre de son général. Celui-ci s'inclina devant lui,

\- Vous avez mis du temps à arriver général Lorenzo décréta Magnus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil d'office de trône

\- Majesté, nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, voilà la raison de mon retard répondit Lorenzo

\- Une embuscade demanda Magnus

\- Exact, c'était les soldats Nephilims, on dit que ce sont des guerriers valeureux et courageux surtout qui use dans leur pouvoir angélique expliqua Lorenzo

\- On dirait que tu chante leur courage général remarqua Azazel en devant prés d'eux

Lorenzo tiqua légèrement devant l'arrivé de Azazel, Magnus fit un regard narquois devant l'échange silencieux des deux hommes. Il fit tourner son épée avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une pomme rouge à sa main,

\- Le seul dont je chante les louanges est celui de l'empereur Magnus à chaque conquête qu'il réalise souligna Lorenzo

\- Je vois, Magnus il y a un marché pas trop loin d'ici. Faisons escale pour ravitailler avant de la conquête d'Idris conseilla Azazel

\- Très bien, rassemble les soldats nous allons dans ce marché ordonna Magnus en se levant de son fauteuil

Il alla dans sa tente, Lorenzo se tourna vers Azazel. Ils défieraient du regard, Azazel fit un sourire narquois en regardant Lorenzo.

\- L'empereur vous fait toujours confiance alors que qu'il ne sait pas que vous le manipulez comme une marionnette ricana Lorenzo

\- Je ne manipule pas Magnus comme le fait certain personnes à ma connaissance répliqua Azazel

\- Ce que vous dîtes, j'ai entendu dire que nous allons marcher sur le royaume de Robert conclu Lorenzo

\- C'est exact, pourquoi donc questionna Azazel

Lorenzo ne répondit rien et alla dans sa tente, il sourit en pensant aux descriptions qu'avez fait ses espions sur Alec. Il pensa de le capturer pour être son époux de profiter de son pouvoir angélique, ils rassemblaient leurs affaires avant de partir vers un marchée pour se ravitailler. Magnus marcha dans le marché avant de voir plusieurs potions sur un étale du marchée. Il le prit et le sentit, il grimaça avant de replacer normalement. Il remarqua une jeune femme belle en train de lui faire du charme, il alla vers la femme. Celle-ci fit un sourire charmeur et le fit suivre quand un homme déboula sur le côté,

\- Comment osez-vous suivre ma femme gronda l'homme

\- Votre femme répéta Magnus incrédule

\- Oui ma femme, si vous voulez que je passe l'éponge dessus. Il faudrait faire tinter votre bourse proposa l'homme

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il mit son doigt sur le menton de l'homme, sa magie rouge encercla la gorge de l'homme qui essaya de respirer normalement. Ses yeux de chat brillaient d'une colère sourde, la femme reconnu Magnus et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Pitié votre majesté, ne faîtes pas de mal à mon mari supplia la femme en pleure

\- Je ne connais pas la pitié mais je suis magnanime donc je vais demander à ton mari de choisir lui-même. Qu'en penses-tu préfère-tu l'amour ou la vie proposa Magnus

L'homme était en train d'étouffer dans les mains de Magnus, celui-ci relâcha la pression doucement.

\- Alors j'attends, l'amour ou la vie questionna Magnus

\- La vie toussa l'homme

\- Bien, je n'ai aucunement de tuer alors hors de ma vue ordonna Magnus

L'homme abandonna sa femme pour partir en courant, sa femme pleura encore plus et pria la miséricorde de Magnus. Celui-ci tua la femme sans pitié, Azazel ayant vu la scène s'approcha de lui avec un sourire de fierté.

\- Vraiment Magnus sourit Azazel

\- Tu sais la raison que je fasse ceci, je ne connais aucune pitié et ni l'amour. Je n'ai pas de cœur, je ne connais que la terreur et la peur ainsi que le sang déclara Magnus en faisant crépiter sa magie sombre

Ils retournaient dans leur camp, Magnus retourna dans sa tente pour se reposer. Alec était en train d'écouter son père au sujet de l'armée de Magnus, il était mécontent de savoir que l'empereur voulait envahir leur royaume.

\- Je souhaite que l'ange Raziel puisse le tuer souhaita Alec furieux

\- Alec, ne souhaite pas ce genre de chose car les choses ne peut se passer autrement conseilla Robert

Il hocha la tête, il alla dans sa chambre et alla sur le balcon. Il prit une dague à lui et se coupa la main,

\- Je jure de faire payer Magnus de ce méfait de venir nous envahir, sa tête sera aux pieds de la statue de l'ange Raziel que j'amènerai moi-même et j'en fais le serment jura Alec en laissant son sang coulait

L'orage éclata sous le serment d'Alec, aux camps de Magnus beaucoup de démons regardaient l'orage grondait. Ils crurent que leur empereur fut énervé sur une chose, celui-ci sourit devant l'orage. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était assis sur sa chaise pendant que Maia peignait ses cheveux,

\- Je voudrais tellement que je puisse couper la tête de Magnus ainsi je serai la personne qui a débarrasser le fléau sur terre souhaita Alec

\- Les souhaits et vouloir sont deux choses différent Alec répondit Maia

\- Je le sais en plus père n'aime pas que je parle comme ça souffla Alec

\- Il veut que tu pense à ton futur mariage en choisissant quelqu'un parmi les rois et princes gloussa Maia

\- Maia gronda Alec

\- Oh Alec, ne me dis pas que l'un d'eux ne te plaît pas questionna Maia en s'asseyant devant lui

Il réfléchissait sur la question en faisant la moue, il revoyait les différents princes qu'il y avait. Il grimaça faussement,

\- Franchement aucun ne me fait battre le cœur car je voudrais tellement connaître l'amour et faire un mariage d'amour et avoir beaucoup d'enfants souhaita Alec

Elle sourit devant le rêve de son meilleur ami, ils discutaient encore pendant un moment avant de rejoindre la cour où tout sa famille était rassemblés. Il écouta les déclarations de son père sur les changements qu'il va avoir lieu dans le royaume, beaucoup de princes et rois regardaient Alec avec convoitise. Il était mal à l'aise par leur regard sans cesse, son frère étant assis prés de lui vit son mal être et jeta un regard noir à tous. Ils baissières le regard, le noiraud remercia son frère du regard avant de d'écouter les déclarations de son père. Après son discours beaucoup se levèrent pour aller discuter en privée avec Robert, le jeune prince vint prés de sa mère.

\- Mère puis-je sortit hors du palais demanda Alec

\- D'accord que tu sois escorté par des gardes répondit Maryse

Il le prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, avant de partir il fit quelques exercices avec son arc. L'un de ses bracelets sur son poignet était tombé par terre, il ne le vit pas et Maia le prit pour lui. Il se prépara avant de partir au marché, il se promena avec son escorte. Underhill sortit à ce même moment, il avait vu Alec en train de faire l'exercice avec son arc. Il remarqua l'un bracelet manquant de à son poignet ce qu'il le fit comprendre qu'il était le propriétaire du bracelet, il alla au marché pour le retrouver de nouveau. Il le vit regarder plusieurs flèches en Adamas, il s'approcha vers lui et le vit avec des escortes. Plusieurs personnes vinrent autour de lui, il sourit avec eux avant de rentrer dans le palais. Il arrêta l'un des personnes,

\- Qui est ce jeune homme questionna Underhill

\- C'est le prince Alexander, le plus jeune fils de Robert et aussi béni par l'ange Raziel répondit un homme

\- Le prince Alexander conclu Underhill

Alec se rendit dans le palais et regarda le coucher du soleil en ne sachant pas qu'Underhill le regardait aussi, il retourna vers sa chambre. Il croisa sa mère qui l'attendait dans sa chambre,

\- Ton père et moi nous voulons te parler déclara Maryse

Il le suivit dans la salle du trône de son père et il les attendait tous les deux. Robert sourit à son fils en le regardant,

\- Que se passe-t-il père questionna Alec

\- Nous voulons te parler de quelque chose d'important lança Maryse

Le noiraud se rappela de la promesse auprès de sa sœur,

\- Moi je voudrais vous demander quelque chose sourit Alec

\- Nous avons décidé de te fiancer avec le prince Underhill déclara Robert

Il fut choqué de la nouvelle et repensa à sa sœur, il se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête devant ses parents, ils prirent la chose comme un geste de timidité envers l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec le prince Underhill. Il alla dans la cour du palais en marchant en réfléchissant un moyen pour éviter l'engagement avec Underhill, il entendit du bruit et vit son frère arrivait vers lui.

\- Tout va bien Alec, questionna le blond

\- Tout va bien Jace, j'étais dans mes pensés c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Tu sais que la nuit porte conseil en ce qui paraît, alors je pense qu'il t'apportera les réponses que tu recherche proposa Jace

\- Tu as raison, tu as toujours été de bon conseil pour moi sourit Alec

\- Et je serai toujours là pour toi sourit Jace en prenant son frère dans ses bras

Underhill était sur le toit et regarda Alec en bas, quelques jours plus tard Robert annonça les fiançailles d'Alec et Underhill prochainement. Alec avait reçu la colère de sa sœur Eugenia, il avait essayé de s'expliquer mais la jeune fille ne voulut plus l'écouter. Il était en train de marcher dans le palais quand il passa derrière un grillage,

\- Prince Alec appela une voix de l'autre côté de la grille

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Alec

\- Je suis le prince Underhill, je voulais parler avec vous proposa Underhill

\- Si vous voulez parler de notre fiançaille, je voudrais avoir un peu de temps expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends, nous ne savons rien de l'un et de l'autre. Toutefois, si vous permettez prince Alexander…commença Underhill

\- Alec corrigea Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je suis désolé je veux dire prince Alec, je voudrais vous connaître avant notre mariage si vous me permettez proposa Underhill

Alec baissa la tête doucement et accepta d passer du temps avec Underhill, un soir Maryse sortit hors du palais avec des escortes. Elle se rendit dans le temple de l'ange Raziel, elle vit Imogène en train de prier quand celle-ci se retourna vers elle.

\- Reine Maryse, quelle surprise que tu me fais riait Imogène

\- Je suis venu apporter la preuve que tes prédictions sur l'avenir de mon fils est fausse, et le voici déclara Maryse

Elle montra le faire-part des fiançailles d'Alec avec Underhill, la prêtresse éclata de rire devant le faire-part.

\- Eh bien reine Maryse, tu ne fais que précipiter le destin de ton fils encore plus que ne le fais l'ange Raziel. Plus tu décideras de contourner le destin, plus il va se rapprocher de ton fils décréta Imogène

Maryse serra les poings et partit du temple, elle regarda le faire-part en serrant dans ses mains.

\- Jamais Alec ne se marierai avec un démon se promit Maryse

De l'autre côté Magnus était en train de dresser un cheval sauvage, il réussit son exploit et se fit applaudir par ses soldats de son exploit. Il sourit de vantardise, Azazel et Lorenzo le louèrent de son exploit,

\- Rien ne peut me résister dans cette vie ricana Magnus confiant

\- Je vois ça Magnus sourit Azazel

Un démon s'approcha de lui et s'inclina devant lui, il se tourna vers le démon.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Votre majesté, son altesse l'impératrice-mère Nirmala est là et demande à vous voir informa le soldat

L'expression de Magnus s'assombrit à la mention de l'impératrice-mère, il se dirigea vers une tente.

\- L'EMPEREUR MAGNUS BANE annonça un démon

Il entra dans la tente et vit une femme richement vêtue avec une couronne sur la tête, elle sourit en le voyant. La femme avait les mêmes traits que Magnus, celui-ci le regarda d'une expression froide.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes venu questionna Magnus

\- Tu ne veux pas saluer ta mère convenablement demanda Nirmala

\- Dîtes ce que vous êtes venus à faire mère, je n'ai pas le temps de vous rencontrer cracha Magnus en le regardant d'un regard noir

Elle soupira et abhorra un regard triste en regardant son fils, elle se tourna vers une coiffeuse et prit plusieurs lettres.

\- Lilith t'a envoyée ses lettres concernant la politique déclara Nirmala

Le regard de Magnus s'adoucit devant le nom de Lilith, elle eut le cœur brisée en voyant l'expression douce de son fils à la mention de sa nourrice. Quand Magnus n'était à peine âgé d'une semaine, elle devait rejoindre Asmodée qui était partit combattre l'empereur ennemie. Elle avait chargée Lilith de veiller sur Magnus comme son propre fils, celui-ci prit les lettres et le posa sur son trône.

\- Le royaume commence à vous manquer de plus vos nombreuses femmes et maris, est ce que vous pensez un peu à eux demanda Nirmala

\- Je pense souvent à eux, à mes femmes et mes maris, de même Lilith répondit Magnus

Elle ferma les yeux avant d'avancer d'un pas vers son fils,

\- Et moi, est ce que je t'ai manqué n'est ce serai un peu questionna Nirmala

\- Bien sûr quand je croise un orphelin, je pense à vous. Je me demande comment une mère peut abandonner son fils à peine né accusa Magnus d'un ton acide

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, Magnus souffla longuement en se pinçant le nez.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mère mais j'ai des choses à faire que bavardez avec vous commenta Magnus en sortant de la tente

Elle laissa couler ses larmes doucement en pleurant, elle essuya ses larmes rapidement et se répondre car elle ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle appela un démon,

\- Prépare mon départ immédiatement ordonna Nirmala

\- Votre altesse, vous venez d'arriver constata le démon

\- Je pars car je ne suis pas la bienvenue et je voudrais partir décréta Nirmala

Il s'inclina et alla préparer le voyage de l'impératrice-mère, celle-ci s'assit pendant un moment en fermant les yeux.

\- Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'une personne puisse ouvrir le cœur de mon fils et le permettre de me rapprocher de lui souhaita Nirmala en regardant le ciel

Elle partit loin de Magnus, l'empereur chargea ses soldats de préparer les montures pour partir. Il monta sur son cheval, le soldat lui fit une réflexion qui ne le plut pas. Il le menaça,

\- Je ne disais cela que pour montre ma loyauté à sa majesté décréta le soldat

\- Bien, la prochaine fois garde ta langue ou je l'arrache menaça Magnus en donnant un coup de talon à son cheval

Le soldat regarda son empereur partir,

\- Vous ne savez pas que Azazel vous manipule pour contrôler l'empire déclara le soldat

Alec était en promenade avec Underhill, celui-ci le frôla la main ce qui le fit rougir de timidité. Ils se sourient l'un et l'autre doucement, Maia s'approcha d'eux.

\- Prince Alec, votre mère vous demande de vous préparer pour la sortie demanda Maia

\- Bien accepta Alec

Underhill était confus de la situation, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Votre sortie avec votre mère questionna Underhill

\- Je dois me rendre vers le lac Lynn pour faire voir mon avenir, en fait c'est une tradition à Idris quand une personne va bientôt se marier rougit Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Underhill

Alec alla se préparer pour accompagner sa mère vers le lac Lynn avec ses sœurs ainsi que Max, de l'autre côté Magnus infiltra Idris sans se faire connaître. Il marcha longuement dans les allées d'Idris, il trouva un marchant d'armes. Il fabriquait une épée en adamas, il prit un et l'examina avec fascination.

\- Cet épée peut trancher la tête d'un démon en seul coup vanta le marchand

\- Tiens donc s'étonna Magnus

\- Oh que oui sourit le marchand

\- Mais je trouve qu'il a un défaut, vous voyez la lame n'est pas assez aiguisais remarqua Magnus

Il aiguisait l'épée pour le rendre tranchant, il se tourna vers une branche d'eux et le coupa d'un seul coup. La branche se coupa d'un seul coup, le marchand d'armes fut impressionné par le coup d'épée de Magnus. Celui-ci le rendit l'épée en souriant narquois, il marcha encore avant de voir une escorte. Alec faisait partit de l'escorte et il était dans un palanquin avec des voilures de soie, Magnus le vit traverser devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard devant la beauté angélique d'Alec, celui-ci tourna la tête légèrement en révélant ses yeux bleus comme du saphir. Il suivit le cortège jusqu'à le lac Lynn, Alec dessina une rune d'amour sur un morceau de papier avant de le plier et le tremper dans l'eau. Le papier se fit emporter par l'eau, le prince se mit à prier l'ange Raziel.

\- L'ange Raziel, je voudrais que tu me montre mon futur et est ce que je fais le bon choix demanda Alec

Magnus s'avança derrière Underhill qui était de dos vers Alec en train de prier, un vent souffla soudainement. Tous fermaient les yeux à part Alec et Magnus, Underhill fit tomber l'une de ses dagues ce qui le fit baisser. Au même moment le noiraud ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'image de Magnus dans l'eau, il cligna des yeux ne put se détourner du regard. L'empereur regarda le lac dont le reflet d'Alec se reflétait, l'orage grondait sous la contemplation de l'un et de l'autre dans l'eau. La pluie se pleuvoir quand Alec se retourna pour voir Magnus mais la tempête l'empêcha,

\- Il faut partir immédiatement déclara Maryse trempée par la tempête

Il se leva pour aller vers son palanquin, il ne remarqua que l'un de ses bracelets en argent tombait par terre. Ils partirent en laissant le démon derrière eux, sans le savoir. Celui-ci prit le bracelet d'Alec par terre et sourit en le regardant, à la suite de cela il essaya de voir de nouveau Alec sans se faire remarquer. Le prince d'Idris était troublé par la vision de Magnus, il se tenait vers la terrasse du palais. Il faisait le cent pas,

\- Je me demande qui est cet homme se demanda Alec

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle Alec questionna Maia

Il raconta la vision qu'il avait vu lors de sa sortit avec sa mère pour le lac Lynn, elle le rassura qu'il avait du rêver. Il écouta mais resta encore troublé par la vision, il préféra en discuter avec son père. Robert était en train de faire son portrait l'accrocher dans le portrait, il le regarda en souriant.

\- Ce portrait très beau, père mais il ya juste quelque correction à faire ceci-dit sourit Alec

Le peintre lui donna le pinceau pour qu'il puisse faire sa correction, il corrigea certains défauts. Le roi d'Idris s'avança et rigola en prenant son fils dans ses bras,

\- Que serai-je devenir sans toi rigola Robert

\- J'ai quelques idées en tête comme par exemple grand-mère vous aurez tiré les oreilles et mère vous aurez dit que vous passiez trop de temps en politique que votre famille nargua Alec

Il éclata de rire avec son fils, il l'embrassa sur le front de fierté. Un soldat vint acquérir de la présence de Robert, Alec rejoins sa mère et sa famille sur le toit pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, Underhill avait capturé un démon de Magnus.

\- Tu es un démon qui a oser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de notre frontière sous la bannière de Magnus Bane cracha Underhill

Le démon ne répondit rien, l'empereur passa à travers les foules rassemblait autour d'eux et les regarda méchamment de voir son soldat en difficulté. Il prépara sa magie pour attaquer, Underhill était sur le point de trancher la gorge du démon.

\- STOP cria Alec en descendant l'escalier

\- Prince Alec interpella Underhill

\- C'est contre les règles des Nephilims de tuer un homme sans un procès commenta Alec

\- Très bien, il ira en prison pour être juger de son crime déclara Underhill

\- Son crime est de servir Magnus Bane, c'est lui le coupable. Il faut le tuer à sa place décréta Alec furieux de le savoir qu'il va envahir son royaume

\- Très bien, en guise de cadeau de mariage pour mon mari le prince Alec j'offrirai la tête de Magnus promit Underhill en se tournant vers le noiraud

Il sourit en acceptant son mariage avec lui, les soldats Nephilims conduit le prisonnier en prison. Au même moment l'empereur fulmina contre Alec avant de sourire froidement, les deux princes rentraient dans le palais. Plus tard le couple se promenait dans le palais avant de partir vers la salle du trône, Robert les attendant avec des domestiques qui tenaient des plateaux de vêtements et de nourriture.

\- Je voudrais que vous partiez à la rencontre du peuple en les offrant de la charité proposa Robert

\- Ton souhait sera mon souhait père sourit Alec

L'autre homme hocha la tête et suivit son fiancé vers le peuple d'Idris, ils distribuaient plusieurs choses en aumône pour les pauvres. Ils se rendirent en prison où le démon était en train d'être torturé par les Nephilims,

\- On doit le faire parler pour savoir où se cache Magnus Bane ainsi nous pouvons l'attaquer et le capturer souligna Underhill

\- Je vois souffla Alec n'aimant pas les tortures

Ils ne savaient pas que Magnus ne se tenait pas trop loin d'eux, il était déguisé en soldat. Alec s'approcha du prisonnier,

\- Dîtes-moi où est l'empereur Magnus interrogea Alec

Le prisonnier le regarda et vit derrière lui son empereur, il se mit à sourire. Le démon lui fit un geste de se taire sur son identité, il baissa la tête légèrement.

\- Je ne dirai rien sur mon empereur, mais votre vie est compté croyez-moi ricana le démon

\- Ce que nous allons voir cracha Alec

Ils sortirent de la pièce quand le noiraud vit l'empereur déguisé, il prit l'épée d'Underhill et le mit sous son cou. Il le regarda furieusement, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Je ne te connais pas du tout, es-tu un nouveau soldat interrogea Alec

\- Je le suis répondit Magnus

\- Montre-moi la rune angélique demanda Alec

Il leva son poignet et montra la rune angélique ce qui fit détendre le prince, il retira l'épée de la gorge du démon.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je suis à cran en ce moment, nous devons redoubler de vigilance maintenant que l'empereur veut envahir notre royaume s'expliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

Ils s'en allaient tout les deux en laissant l'empereur seul avec les autres gardes, Magnus fulmina grandement avant de passer une main sur son cou et sourit narquoisement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Magnus à Edom et le plan de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Mel mochi 144: Je suis désolée mais l'histoire qu'il a eu le plus de vote de plus je suis heureux que tu as été conquis **

**Maia 0067: Disons que c'est le prélude des souhaits de chacun, encore un autre coup de Maryse contre le destin **

**Alec Barton: Encore une explication sur ses pouvoirs et encore quand il va se mêler avec Magnus, ça va être incroyable mais je n'en dis pas plus XD **

**Lavigne 126: Eu je suis désolée oh grande reine Lavigne "s'incline face contre terre" mais si ça peut calmer si il va mourir dans deux chapitre donc pas d'inquiétude de ce côté parce que Alec n'appartient qu'à Magnus en plus notre Magnus nationale va tout faire pour l'avoir**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si intéresse envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Magnus attendait que la nuit soit avancée pour attaquer la prison seul, il délivra le soldat démon et l'emmena avec lui. Il vola un cheval et galopa dans la nuit, un soldat entra dans la salle et informa au Robert de l'évasion du soldat de Magnus. Ils s'allaient dans le cachot pour voir un message de Magnus qui avait laissé sur le sol en les menaçant des représailles, Alec ayant vu le message fit éclater sa fureur. Son aura angélique rayonnait autour de lui, beaucoup s'éloignait de lui. Underhill se sentait inférieur devant le pouvoir d'Alec, ils retournaient vers le palais. Le prince était furieux de savoir que Magnus se tenait devant lui sans qu'il ne réalise, il se rappela de son serment ce qui le rendit incontrôlable sur ses pouvoirs. Un vent violent tourbillonnaient autour de lui, Maryse entra dans sa chambre et vit qu'il devint instable sur ses pouvoirs angéliques. Elle le prit dans ses bras en luttant avec le vent violent, il reprit ses esprits et se calma dans les bras de sa mère. Ses pouvoirs redevinrent normal, il s'excusa à demi vers sa mère. Pendant ce temps Magnus arriva dans son camp, il chargea un sorcier de guérir sur le champ. Le démon remercie l'empereur de son sauvetage en lui disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine qu'il soit sauvé car c'était à lui de mettre sa vie pour son empereur, Magnus le fit arrêter dans ses paroles en lui disant que le soldat était loyal alors il devait le sauver de plus il n'est pas venu à Idris pour rien. Il entra dans sa tente et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, il passa sa main sur son cou en souriant narquoisement en pensant à Alec. Il sourit encore plus ayant sentit son pouvoir angélique, il avait voulu se fondre pour toucher l'âme du prince pour le souiller avec le sien. Il s'allongea en regardant le plafond de sa tente, il éclata de rire en faisant crépiter sa magie. Il fit une image d'Alec dans le palanquin ce qui le fit sourire davantage, il ressassa le tempérament de feu du noiraud en boucle.

\- Je prendrai Idris et le prince Alexander sera un élément précieux dans mon harem, oui un tel joyau qui trônerai dans mon harem déclara Magnus

Alec était au rassemblement pour entendre la déclaration de son père, il annonça la venu de Magnus au sein de leur royaume ce qui créa des chahutèrent dans la foule et la peur. Il le rassura de leur calme comme ils partiront en guerre contre Magnus, le peuple se réjouit de la déclaration de Robert. Underhill s'avança vers Robert,

\- J'ai décidé que tant que je ne ramènerai pas la tête de Magnus pour Alec en guise de cadeau de mariage, je ne l'épouserai pas déclara Underhill ce qui choqua l'assemblé

Le prince rougit à la déclaration, Maryse fut choquée par la déclaration et se rappela les paroles d'Imogène. Elle s'approcha de Robert pour essayer de lui entendre raison à son futur gendre, mais celui-ci resta déterminé dans sa décision. La reine d'Idris fut contrariée de la décision, elle essaya de trouver une solution pour faire marier son fils au plus vite. Alec vint le voir dans sa chambre,

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Alec en le voyant contrarié

\- Tout va bien, juste que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la décision d'Underhill contesta Maryse

\- Mais pour moi j'approuve sa décision maman, tant que Magnus Bane est en vie. Nous ne vivrons pas dans la paix et l'harmonie alors autant qu'on nous débarrassons de lui maintenant proposa Alec

Elle regarda son fils avec inquiétude et lui caressa la joue maternelle, elle sourit faiblement en souvenant de sa naissance.

\- J'ai peur pour toi révéla Maryse

\- Maman, il ne m'arriverait rien je te rassure rassura Alec

\- Malheureusement si, Imogène m'a dit que tu es destiner à te marier avec un démon dévoila Maryse

\- Maman, je te promets que je préfère mourir qu'un démon devient mon mari promis Alec

Ils s'enlaçaient entre eux, Maryse leva la tête vers le ciel en priant que l'ange Raziel que le destin de son fils soit détourné. Quelques jours plus tard Underhill était en train de profiter de la fête avec les frères d'Alec, celui-ci était avec sa mère et sa grand-mère. Il contempla les armes et les bijoux en or pour son mariage avec Underhill, Maryse le regarda maternellement en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Bientôt tu partiras et tu seras le consort d'un roi, tu régneras auprès de ton mari et tu connaîtras beaucoup de bonheur. Mais j'espère que tu ne nous oublieras pas mon fils sanglota Maryse

\- Jamais mère, jamais je ne vous oublierai, vous, Izzy, Jace, Eugenia, Gédéon, Gabriel, père et tout le monde déclara Alec les larmes aux yeux

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, la grand-mère d'Alec essuya ses larmes en es voyants. Eugenia entra dans la chambre et les vit en train de pleurer,

\- Vous êtes toujours en train de pleurer tous les deux à ce que je vois nargua Eugenia

\- Eugenia interpella Alec

\- Je suis désolée de mon comportement, mais je suis heureuse que père m'a promis de me faire épouser un prince encore plus bon qu'Underhill. Et pour te dire j'ai hâte que tu pars car j'aurai tout à ta place pleura Eugenia en allant dans les bras de son frère

Pendant ce temps Underhill voyait Alec partout, il sourit en pensant qu'il était amoureux d'Alec. Quelques jours plus tard une fraction de soldats de Magnus attaqua Idris, Alec guida tout sa famille ainsi que les femmes en sécurité. Il était chargé de garder la sécurité de sa famille grâce à son pouvoir au lieu d'aider ses frères et son père, de plus son plus âge Robert avait défendu Alec de participer à la guerre à part les réunions de stratégie et politique. Il conduisit sa famille en sécurité quand sa belle-sœur Cecily s'évanouit à demie dans ses bras, il fit signe à tout le monde d'attendre quelques minutes. Quand Cecily reprit ses esprits, elle se leva pour aller vomir dans un coin. Alec était inquiet de la maladie de sa belle-sœur, il usa son pouvoir angélique pour soigner sa belle-sœur avant d'entrevoir une vie en son sein. Il haleta de surprise en réalisant la vérité à son sujet,

\- Tu es enceinte déclara Alec

\- Je le sais Alec répondit Cecily

\- Est-ce que Gabriel le sait demanda Alec

Elle baissa la tête en secouant la tête, il lui prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ils sortirent du couloir et se dirigea vers une autre partie du royaume pour être en sécurité, Alec au bout d'un moment se perdit dans la forêt. Magnus qui était dans son camps sortit pour aller s'aéré la tête alla dans la forêt, le noiraud alla prés d'un arbre en tournant la tête en sentant quelqu'un prés de lui. Le démon ressentit la même chose et contourna l'arbre duquel Alec était, ils sentirent la présence de l'un et de l'autre mais ne se rencontra pas du tout. Plus tard tout le monde rentra en sécurité au palais, Underhill décida de retourner dans son château pour préparer la bataille contre Magnus. Il se tourna vers Alec et frôla sa main,

\- Je respecterai ma promesse envers toi en ramenant la tête de Magnus à tes pieds promit Underhill

Il rougit en baissant la tête, le prince s'en alla de son cheval. Maryse fut mécontente de la décision, elle décida d'aller voir Imogène qui était en train de prier l'ange Raziel.

\- Reine Maryse, quelle agréable surprise que tu me fais ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu prépare le mariage de ton fils riait Imogène

\- Mon fils ne se mariera jamais avec un démon objecta Maryse

\- Ton fils va se marier et devenir le plus grand consort que tout l'histoire se souviendra en tant que l'époux de l'empereur Magnus Bane décréta Imogène

Maryse était encore plus furieuse de la prophétie de la vielle prêtresse, elle éclata de rire en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Oui il régnera sur tout le pays entier d'Alicante et laissera sa marque, ton fils sera dans l'histoire reine Maryse déclara Imogène

\- Alec est mon fils, je ne puisse le permettre rectifia Maryse

\- Alec est la lumière qui va se mêlait avec celle de la noirceur de Magnus ainsi leur deux pouvoirs vont se mélanger pour avoir l'être le plus puissant du monde commenta Imogène

L'orage se déclencha aux mots d'Imogène, Maryse s'en alla et retourna au palais. Elle fit les cents pas pour trouver quelque chose pour son fils,

\- Jamais mon fils n'épousera Magnus Bane, son pouvoir est destiné au Nephilims mais comment faire se demanda Maryse

Elle réfléchissait plusieurs fois avant de trouver une solution, elle commença à écrire deux lettres et les envoyait. Alec marcha dans la cour en pensant à la promesse d'Underhill, il rougit légèrement avant de repenser au visage dans le lac Lynn. Il n'arrêta de le repenser à son visage, il entendit du bruit ce qui le sursauter. Il se tourna et se détendit en voyant Jace venir s'avançait vers lui, ils s'assirent aux pieds d'un arbre de la cour.

\- Bientôt tu vas te marier et devenir le consort d'un roi dans un autre état sourit Jace

\- Je sais mais je voudrais tant rester ici pour toujours souhaita Alec

\- Et tu sais ce que le prêtre Ithuriel a dit au sujet de tes pouvoirs lâcha Jace

\- Je sais, lors de ma nuit de noce une partie de mes pouvoirs se transmettrait à mon mari rougit Alec à la mention de la nuit de noce

\- La manière dont tu rougis est que tu es presser qu'il va se passer très vite taquina Jace

Il le frappa ce qui le fit rire tous les deux, ils rigolaient tous les deux en se chamaillant comme ils étaient enfants. Jace et Alec étaient très proches qu'au bout qu'ils ont décidés de devenir parabataï à l'âge de 14 ans, ils étaient la même âme dans deux corps différents. Le blond prit son frère dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, il reprit son sérieux en le serrant légèrement plus forts

\- Mais une chose est sûre, je te promets de toujours protège ton mari contre les ennemies qui lui voudront du mal. Je le jure sur l'ange Raziel promis Jace

Le prince fut ému de la promesse de son frère envers lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jace était blottit dans les bras d'Alec et vice-versa, on pourrait dire à l'extérieur qu'ils ressemblent à un couple mais quand on s'approchait. On voyait un aura de fraternelle se dégagea d'eux, sans qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Maia les avait trouvé ainsi et avait place une couverture sur eux à la demande de Clary qui cherchait son mari en sachant qu'il sera avec Alec, Maryse et Robert les trouvaient tout les deux ainsi sous l'arbre.

\- Ils sont toujours proches tout les deux, la séparation se dur pour eux en tant que Parabataï déclara Maryse

\- Ça je le sais, Maryse ils sont une âme dans deux corps différents glissa Robert

Jace se réveilla doucement et remarqua sa femme devant lui, il sourit à Clary. Le noiraud se réveilla des bras de son frère et vit sa belle-sœur les regarda tous les deux,

\- Bien dormi questionna Clary

\- Oui désolé d'avoir accaparer ton mari tout la nuit s'excusa Alec en se levant

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai été contente au mois j'ai pu dormir tranquillement sans qu'il me réveille si les canards ont une conscience nargua Clary

Ils éclataient de rire à la barbe de Jace qui grommela devant les rires de son frère et de sa femme, Lucie courra vers son père. Il le prit et le fit volait dans les airs ce qui le fit rire, il l'embrassa bruyamment en la faisant rire encore plus. Ils rentraient tous au palais, Alec se prépara pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps Magnus rentra dans sa tente après la chasse, un soldat entra dans sa tente en s'inclinant.

\- Majesté, l'honorable Dame Lilith vous demande informa le soldat

\- Faite-là venir ordonna Magnus

Une femme entra dans la tente, elle portait une robe noire avec des bijoux d'argents sur elle. Elle s'avança et regarda Magnus, elle vit une blessure sur son bras et eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se précipita et mit utilisa sa magie dessus pour le guérir,

\- Cette blessure me fait mal au cœur en le regardant reniflant Lilith

\- Mère, ne pleure pas sache que cette blessure peut arriver dans une guerre rassura Magnus en montrant un visage rassurant envers elle

\- Est-ce que au moins t'ai-je manqué pendant ses jours de guerre questionna Lilith

\- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, tu es quand même ma mère. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué sourit Magnus en lui caressant son visage

\- J'ai en profitait pour le diriger le royaume en ton absence mais je voudrais que tu rentre car tout le monde te demande commenta Lilith

\- Très bien, je rentre à Edom déclara Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la tente, Lilith essuya ses larmes et fit un sourire froid. Il déclara de rentrer à Edom, Azazel sortit de sa tente n'ayant pas vu Magnus depuis trois jours.

\- Magnus, où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet en plus tu ne m'as pas dit où est ce que tu allais demanda Azazel

\- Un empereur peut aller n'importe où et quand il veut et n'a pas besoin de demander l'autorisation à qui que soit intervient Lilith en venant prés d'eux

\- Dame Lilith, quelle agréable surprise de vous revoir salua Azazel d'un ton acide

\- Moi de même général Azazel salua Lilith d'un sourire ironique

\- Bien nous reparlerons de ceci à Edom car nous rentrons, j'enverrais quelque d'autre pour conquérir Idris décréta Magnus

Les deux personnes se regardèrent avec haine, Lilith et Azazel se détestaient cordialement en voulant chacun manipuler Magnus à leur avantage. Ils rentraient à Edom, un eunuque du harem prévient du retour de Magnus à travers le harem. Les femmes et les maris de Magnus se réjouissent de son retour,

\- Malgré qu'il va être de retour, la première chose qu'il ferait c'est d'y aller vers Camille comme elle est sa favorite soupira l'une des femmes

\- On ne peut pas rivaliser avec elle de tout manières comme elle connaît Magnus depuis tout petit commenta une autre

Au même moment une femme aux cheveux blonde prenait son bain avec des pétales de roses qui recouvrait sa nudité, elle fumait du narguilé en riant quand elle apprit le retour de Magnus. Elle sortit de son bain en s'enroulant dans une serviette de soie, l'empereur arriva à l'entrée de son palais quand l'impératrice l'accueillit avec des servantes.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez toi Magnus souhaita Nirmala

Il fut un regard irrité en regardant sa mère, celle-ci prit un bol avec plein de fruits exotiques. Elle prit la cuillère pour le donner à manger quand Lilith l'empêcha de le faire,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais la tradition veut que je goûte à sa nourriture avant de le servir rappela Lilith

\- Je suis sa mère et jamais je ne l'empoisonnerai objecta Nirmala

\- Malgré ça votre altesse, c'est la coutume décréta Lilith

\- De toutes façons je n'ai pas le temps de manger quoi que soit cracha Magnus en jetant un regard froid à sa mère

Il rentra dans le palais avec ses soldats, Nirmala fut blessée par l'attitude froide de son fils. Elle pria que le cœur de son fils change pour qu'elle puisse faire une place, il rentra dans son palais et fut accueillir par ses gardes et conseillers ainsi que ses femmes et ses maris. Tous étaient en train de chanter ses louanges, une femme blonde traversa parmi les autres en le regardant venir dans leur direction. Elle rentra dans une salle où plusieurs femmes se réunirent habillé en noire et blanche,

\- Je pense que Magnus n'y vois pas d'inconvénient qu'on joue aux échecs que nous n'avons pas terminés la dernière foisdéclara la femme blonde

Le démon traversa son harem et fut accueillit par tout le monde, il les salua avant de se diriger vers une salle spécial. Il entra pour voir un échec géant humaine et la femme blonde assis sur le trône en marbre en blanc, il sourit narquoise en le regardant.

\- Nous n'avons pas finis notre partie la dernière fois rappela la femme blonde

\- Voyons Camille, est-ce une manière d'accueillir son époux questionna Magnus en marchant vers le trône noire en face d'elle

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ricana Camille

Il bougea une femme vers un carreau, ils jouaient à leur partie d'où Camille gagnait la partie. Le soir même l'empereur retrouva Camille dans la chambre, Camille et Magnus étaient des amis d'enfance. A l'âge de 14 ans le père de Camille et Asmodée concluent une alliance par le biais du mariage de leur enfance, Camille était à la fois sa meilleure amie, sa confidence, sa conseillère. Ils couchèrent ensemble avant qu'ils s'endormirent tranquillement, pendant ce temps une femme Nephilims arriva et chercha sa stèle partout. Les autres servantes essayaient de chercher avec elle quand Lilith arriva dans la cuisine, elle inspecta la cuisine quand elle remarqua la stèle et prit pour le jeter dans l'eau bouillante. Elle ordonna la femme de prendre sa stèle dans l'eau bouillante, la Nephilims déglutit et plongea sa main dans l'eau bouillante. Elle pleura de douleur et récupéra sa stèle, sa main était brûlée sur plusieurs dégrées. Lilith la jeta sur le sol en éclatant de rire, la Nephilims se tourna vers elle.

\- Un jour ton pouvoir se réduit à néant à cause d'un Nephilims, tu te prosterneras devant ce Nephilims dont tu demanderas pardon maudit la Nephilims

\- Jamais un demi-ange me dominera jamais cracha Lilith

Elle sortit de la cuisine troublée par la malédiction du Nephilims, quelques jours plus tard deux femmes se bagarraient quand Camille passait. Elle les fit séparer en demandant ce qu'il se passait, elles s'accusèrent mutuellement de vol. En inspectant la bague Camille reconnu sa bague et gifla les deux femmes,

\- C'est à moi cette bague, Magnus me l'a offert bande de voleuse hors de ma vue rétorqua Camille en les poussant

Elles touchèrent leurs joues où la blonde les avait frappés, un homme s'avança vers elles.

\- Un jour la fierté et la vanité de Camille vont se casser et s'effriter et ce jour-là qu'elle comprendra décréta l'homme

Deux malédictions se sont lancées vers deux personnes dont ils ne savaient pas que leurs malédictions vont leurs faires perdre tout ce qu'elles auront, Azazel venait dans la chambre ou sa femme l'accueillir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien questionna sa femme

\- Pas trop Catarina, j'ai bien l'impression que Lilith prépare un coup contre moi pour me faire destituer aux yeux de Magnus pensa Azazel

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bon, je sais que tu arriveras à le convaincre. Il te considère comme son père rassura Catarina en mettant ses mains sur l'épaule de son mari

Il hocha la tête et mit la main sur celle de sa femme avant de partir, elle pria pour la sécurité de son mari. Pendant ce temps Alec habillé d'une cape venait par cheval, il s'arrêta suivit de Maia. Il descendit de son cheval et alla attendre prés d'un rivage et entendit un autre cheval, il sourit en voyant Underhill arriver et descendre de son cheval.

\- Prince Alec, vous voulez me voir questionna Underhill en montrant le message de feu

\- Je pense que vous aussi vous voulez me voir conclu Alec en lui montrant le sien

Maryse avait envoyée aux deux, des lettres pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer en secret. Ils marchaient tout les deux le long des berges, le blond prit la main d'Alec et l'embrassa dessus.

\- Prince Alec, je voudrais vous demander une faveur demanda Underhill

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais que s'il m'arrive malheur sans que je puisse vous épouser, je voudrais que vous vous marier avec un autre homme, demander Underhill

\- Je vous le promets sur l'ange promis Alec

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Alec baissa la tête timidement. L'autre homme le prit par le menton et le regarda avec amour, ils entendirent du bruit et se retournaient pour voir Robert et Maryse furieux avec ses frères.

\- Père, mère ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez se défendit Alec

\- Jace ramène Alec au palais, je lui discuterai plus tard fulmina Robert sans lâcher les yeux des tourtereaux

Le blond prit son frère avec lui et s'en alla pour le palais, Maryse sourit intérieure de son plan. Elle avait réussit à avancer le mariage de son fils, elle pensa qu'elle a réussis à déjouer les plans du destin qu'avait son fils. Celui-ci était assis sur la balancelle de sa chambre et se balançait, son père vint avec sa mère dans sa chambre. Il se leva de sa balancelle,

\- Père, mère, nous ne faisons rien. Nous avons reçu des lettres conjointement de nous rencontrer secrètement et il ne s'est rien passé défendit Alec

\- Je l'espère pour toi que tu nous n'as pas déshonoré mon fils car ton pouvoir est très précieux, ton pouvoir angélique est plus supérieur que nous les Nephilims. Si tu te donne à une personne, la moitié de ton pouvoir se transféra vers ton partenaire en créant un lien. De ce fait j'ai avancé ton mariage avec Underhill, dans quelques jours tu l'épouseras déclara Robert

\- Très bien, je me plierai à ta volonté accepta Alec en baissant la tête

Ses parents s'en allaient de sa chambre et le laissa seul dans sa chambre, il alla sur son balcon. Il était heureux d'épouser Underhill mais il était encore troublé par l'image de Magnus dans l'eau, au même moment Magnus fait venir un peintre dans sa chambre. De même que Underhill, ils dessinaient le portrait d'Alec. Celui-ci d'Underhill était moins représentant que celui de Magnus, celui-ci fit un sourire de satisfaction en regardant le portrait d'Alec. Le portrait d'Alec le montra avec son aura brillant avec une épée, il récompensa le peindre.

\- Un ange pur avec un aura si lumineux qu'on aurait dit des ailes, des yeux bleus comme le saphir mais qui peuvent être tranchant comme de l'acier. Des lèvres comme des pétales de roses entourés d'épines, un tempérament de feu vraiment. Il mérite un choix très prisé dans mon harem ricana Magnus en brûlant

\- Votre majesté, pourquoi vous brûlez le portrait demanda le peintre

\- Car moi seul ne peut voir ce portrait et personne ne le verra c'est pour cela que je le brûle déclara Magnus en regardant la cendre

Il retourna dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci était en train de lui caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'il profitait de la caresse.

\- Magnus, je veux une chose de toi questionna Camille

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus en ouvrant les yeux

\- Que tu me promettes que je serai la seule dans ton esprit et que personne ne pourrai rivaliser avec moi demanda Camille

\- Très bien, je te promets que tu seras la seule dans mon esprit et que personne ne pourrai t'égalé promis Magnus en se redressant

Elle sourit amoureusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que Magnus ne pensait pas à elle mais Alec en lui promettant inconsciemment la promesse. Lilith était dans sa chambre en jouant avec un flacon de poison, un servant eunuque arriva dans sa chambre.

\- Dame Lilith, vous m'avez appelez questionna son serviteur

\- Je voudrais que tu aille empoisonner quelqu'un pour moi proposa Lilith en lui montrant le flacon de poison

\- Qui donc demanda l'eunuque

\- Je voudrais que tu aille empoisonner ce soldat qui a été amené blesser aux camps expliqua Lilith

\- Très bien madame, j'y vais de ce pas répondit le serviteur

Il s'en alla en laissant seul la démone, elle se dirigea vers le harem pour voir Magnus. Elle utilisa un passage secret et se rendit dans la chambre de Camille, elle s'approcha pour voir Magnus endormit dans le lit avec la blonde. Celle-ci se réveilla et la vit dans sa chambre,

\- Que venez-vous faire ici Dame Lilith demanda Camille

\- Je suis venu voir l'empereur répondit Lilith

\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est endormit, dis-moi ton message et lui le dirai à son réveil proposa Camille

\- Je préfère le dire moi-même, reine Camille répliqua Lilith

\- Comme tu veux mais je ne le ferai pas réveiller rétorqua Camille

\- Très bien, alors j'attendrai à son réveil répondit Lilith

Elle s'en alla en abhorrant un sourire de fierté, pendant ce temps un homme était en train de torturer sauvagement des prisonniers devant les soldats terrifiés.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort d'Azazel et la visite d'Alec au palais d'Underhill. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: Et oui notre Magnus national veut revoir notre cher Alec XD par contre pour Underhill sera la dernière fois que tu le voie parce qu'il meurt dans le prochain XD **

**Maia 0067: La moitié de ta réponse dans ce chapitre et l'autre dans le prochain**

**Lavigne 126: Je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre enfin à demi mais je me ferai pardonner dans le prochain comme tu vas apprécier le prochain**

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas le mariage de nos chouchous approche à grand pas mais pas de lemons tout de suite ce qui fait rassurer Satan pour le moment "Voie Satan dansait la macarena, Hachi regarda son verre de jus de fruit" Ok je passe à l'eau minérale parce que c'est super choquant XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta pour corriger ma fics alors envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec était en train de faire du tir à l'arc en visant les cibles devant lui, il tira en laissant une traînée de lumière à chaque flèche. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le départ d'Underhill pour son royaume, le mariage entre les deux devait se faire quelques jours avant la guerre n'éclate contre Magnus. Ils avaient commencé les préparatifs du mariage, Maryse sourit devant l'avancement du mariage. Elle sourit de victoire en pensant que son fils est sauvé du sort qu'il l'attendait par les prédilections d'Imogène, le noiraud en profitait pour s'entraîner quand il n'avait pas les mesures de son costume à faire ou autre à faire concernant son mariage. Malgré les réjouissances de son mariage, Alec restait troublé par la vision de Magnus. Il ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit, il s'énervait en pensant qu'à l'empereur. Pendant ce temps Magnus ne put chasser de son esprit l'image d'Alec, il souriait narquoisement en se souvenant de sa vivacité et son tempérament de feu. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant avec délectation l'aura lumineux du prince, il voulait se mêler de cet aura si pur et innocent pour le mêler à le sien qui était si sombre et démoniaque. Il éclata de rire dans sa chambre, il lança sa magie dans les airs pour revoir l'image d'Alec. Il se leva pour aller s'entraîner magiquement, Lilith était dans sa chambre en train de formater un plan pour affaiblir Azazel ainsi prendre le total pouvoir sur Magnus. Elle demanda à voir son fils, celui-ci arriva vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, sa femme de son fils vint l'accueillir en parlant sans cesse ce qui provoquait un mal de tête aux deux. Elle les laissa tranquillement discuter, elle raconta son plan à son fils. Celui-ci appréciait le plan de sa mère au sujet d'Azazel, elle ricana en pensant que bientôt elle sera premier ministre de Magnus ainsi elle pourra facilement le manipuler. Un démon interrompt l'entraînement de Magnus pour l'informer de la mort du soldat blessé qu'il avait sauvé, il s'énerva en pensant à la loyauté du soldat qui fut torturé et blessé mortellement pour rien révélé sur lui. Il partit dans la salle de médecin pour le voir mort, il convoqua tout le monde pour informer la mort du démon.

\- Je voudrais savoir qui était au courant de cette affaire et ne pas en parler directement fulmina Magnus en faisant crépiter sa magie au bout de ses doigts

\- Pardonnez-moi Magnus, je le savais et je voulais vous prévenir de plus ce soldat était sous la responsabilité d'Azazel accusa Lilith

\- Mère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me prévenir et que tu ne l'as pas fait questionna Magnus

\- Je suis venu te voir dans le harem mais reine Camille m'a obliger de vous laisser vous reposer alors je vous laissais vous reposer malgré moi j'ai commis une erreur n'ayant pas laissé un message auprès de la reine s'excusa Lilith en essuyant les larmes

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mère, mais tu dis que Azazel était au courant de l'état du soldat comprit Magnus en s'assombrissant son visage

Il se leva et alla dans la salle où était Azazel, il invoqua sa magie et menaça son tuteur avec sa magie.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vous menace de ma magie réalisa Magnus

\- C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu me menace avec ta magie dont je te l'ai appris quand tu es monté sur le trône répondit Azazel sans une once de peur

\- Dis-moi au sujet de ce soldat dont tu avais la responsabilité interrogea Magnus en le regardant

\- Je l'ai traité avec soin comme tu m'as demandé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé Magnus répondit Azazel en le regardant

Magnus le relâcha et le prit dans ses bras ce qui ne plût pas à Lilith, elle voulait faire destituer Azazel de son poste. L'empereur s'en alla et les laissa seul, le démon se tourna vers la démone avec un visage froid.

\- Tu ne fais qu'utiliser Magnus contre moi, on va voir qui va gagner à la fin défia Azazel

\- Un père ne peut gagner contre une mère répondit Lilith

Ils se défiaient du regard, l'empereur était dans sa chambre et était troublé car l'un était son comme père et l'autre était come sa mère. Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre quand un eunuque vint l'annoncer l'arrivé de Camille, il fit un geste vers l'eunuque qui invita la blonde dans la chambre de l'empereur. Elle le regarda indécise et se mit à se moquer de lui en riant, il ne fit pas un attention de sa moquerie et se servie du vin.

\- Ton comportement me donne envie de rire, tu as à ta droite Azazel dont tu le considère comme ton père et l'autre Lilith ta nourrice dont tu considère comme ta mère quel choix cornélien que tu as se moqua Camille en venant vers lui

Il l'agrippa par le bras et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, elle gémit de plaisir. Il but son verre et le jeta par terre,

\- Que me conseilles-tu ? demanda Magnus

\- Voyons, c'est à toi de choisir mais sache que dans le palais une rumeur courte que tu es la marionnette d'Azazel répondit Camille

L'empereur s'énerva devant la rumeur en faisant exploser sa magie, un léger vent violent s'engouffra dans le palais. Il ordonna de rassembler tous les conseillers et tous les ministres lors de ce rassemblement, Azazel fut présent à la réunion avec Lilith. Magnus joua avec ses bagues en réfléchissant,

\- Je voudrais mener une guerre contre l'état de Vérone mais j'ai déjà la campagne d'Idris en tête que faire ? questionna Magnus

\- Je propose d'envoyer Jonathan mener l'attaque sur l'état de Vérone conseilla Lilith en se levant

\- Une femme ne doit parler dans cet assemblée remplie d'hommes accusa un conseiller

Tous le soutient ce qui ne plût pas à Jonathan, le général sourit narquoisement devant l'air abattu de la démone. Un vent violent et l'orage éclataient dans la pièce, tous se tournaient vers Magnus qui avait la tête baissé. Ils déglutirent tous, il leva la tête en montrant ses yeux de chat. Il serra la main sur son épée en s'entourant d'une aura démoniaque, ils baissèrent la tête soumis à son pouvoir démoniaque.

\- Lilith est plus que bienvenue dans cet assemblé car elle est ma mère et ses conseilles est plus qu'avisées, je ne tolère plus qu'on lui manque de respect si j'entends encore un mot vous mourrez menaça Magnus

\- Magnus, est ce que conseiller d'inviter une femme au sein de l'assemblée constitué d'hommes questionna Azazel

\- Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui je prendrai mes décisions seul et personne ne devra contester mes décisions déclara Magnus en jetant un regard froid vers son tuteur

Il avala sa salive et s'inclina devant l'empereur, Lilith et Jonathan sourirent de victoire devant la décision de Magnus. Nirmala fut courant de la décision de Magnus vint le voir dans sa chambre,

\- Ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien, Azazel a toujours contribué pour ton bien à toi et ton père, il a fait la promesse à ton père de toujours de t'occuper de toi souligna Nirmala

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, mais maintenant l'empereur est adulte et peut prendre les décisions seul. De plus le général Azazel a fait son temps maintenant, protesta Lilith

\- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il est fait son temps, Azazel t'a couronné et t'a toujours soutenu Magnus, reviens sur ta décision supplia Nirmala

\- Vous marquez un point votre altesse mais Azazel se sert de Magnus comme un jouet pour diriger le pays avoua Lilith en regardant le visage sombre de Magnus

\- Lilith a raison, le général Azazel se sert de toi Magnus renchérit Camille

Elles se tournèrent vers Camille qui entra dans la chambre de l'empereur, celui-ci serra les poings et se prépara pour aller à la guerre. Nirmala fut déçu de ne pas faire changer d'avis à son fils, Lilith se tourna vers la blonde qui sourit narquois.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est ce que tu m'as aidée sur ce coup demanda Lilith

\- En fait ce que j'aide dans ce coup c'est moi, car je sais que vous allez me rendre ce service un jour riait Camille

Magnus envoya Jonathan à l'état de Vérone pour le conquérir, lors de son habillage de son armure une jeune fille entra dans la pièce en pleurs. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, il le prit dans ses bras en la consolant.

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Magnus

\- Mon frère, Nathaniel a été tué pleura la blonde

\- Oh Jessamine, je jure que sa mort sera vengé et à partir de maintenant tu vas rester ici déclara Magnus en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras

Nirmala vint consoler sa fille aussi, le démon pensa à la solitude de sa sœur quand sa nourrice entra dans la pièce aussi et consola Jessamine. Elle vint prés de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Ça aurait été bien que Jessamine épouse Jonathan pour que sa vie soit remplie de couleur encore une fois pensa Lilith en jetant un coup d'œil vers son fils

L'empereur regarda sa nourrice, celle-ci fit semblant de réaliser ses paroles.

\- C'est juste une pensés comme cela se défendit Lilith

\- Au contraire c'est une bonne suggestion que tu propose mère, la vie de Jessamine doit être remplie de couleur, alors elle va se remariée nouveau déclara Magnus en se tournant vers sa sœur

Elle sourit et alla dans les bras de son frère, Lilith fit un sourire de manigance. Elle en parla à Jonathan qui accepta d'épouser Jessamine pour se rapprocher du trône, sa femme vient parler ce qui les provoqua encore une migraine de leur part. Magnus termina de se préparer et monta sur son cheval pour partir, il croisa Azazel à genoux sur son chemin les bras devant lui et le cou dégagé.

\- Azazel interpella Magnus

\- Si je me rends disgrâce à tes yeux Magnus alors tues-moi au moins je serai moins triste dans cette situation proposa Azazel

\- Jamais je ne ferrai une chose pareille, tu es comme mon père. C'est toi qui m'a fait un guerrier commenta Magnus

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, l'empereur alla à la guerre contre un état. Ses soldats tenaient le roi vaincu au sol, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Roi de l'état de Varenne, votre royaume est sous mon commandement, repends-toi ou meurs proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte de me repentir pour la survie de mon peuple mais un Nephilims que je suis n'accepterai jamais la défaite contre toi déclara le roi

Il sourit avant de repartir en claquant des doigts pour faire amener le roi, tout le royaume d'Edom se réjouit de la nouvelle de Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Azazel décida de partir d'un autre état en prenant sa femme et son enfant, l'empereur se tenait devant lui avec une épée. Il le tendit devant lui,

\- Tu me l'as donné peu de temps que mon père est mort en me disant que les guerriers ne pleurent pas et que tu me l'as confié en me disant que cet arme pourra me défendre alors aujourd'hui je te le confie de nouveau pour qu'il puisse te protéger déclara Magnus les larmes aux yeux

\- Un empereur ne doit pas pleurer car il doit montrer qu'il est fort conseilla Azazel en le regardant

Il baissa la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il regarda son mentor partir. Lilith et Jonathan se réjouissent du départ d'Azazel, pendant ce temps Alec se rendit vers le palais d'Underhill avant de s'arrêter devant un marché. Il alla visiter le marché avec Maia et quelques escortes, au même moment Camille visitait le marché aussi. Elle venait de remarquer une robe très chère confectionnée dans le cachemire, elle payait le marchand avant de revenir plus tard pour reprendre sa robe. Alec vit aussi la même robe, il le prit dans ses mains en pensant à sa sœur Isabelle dans la robe.

\- Tu crois que Izzy sera magnifique dans cette robe demanda Alec en regardant Maia

\- Tout les robes sont belles pour la princesse Isabelle sourit Maia

\- Je le pense aussi sourit Alec

\- Je suis désolé votre altesse mais une reine démoniaque vient d'acheter ce tissus signala le marchand

\- Alors je dédoublerai le prix qu'elle t'a payée, en fait la robe vaut mieux sur une princesse Nephilims que sur une reine démoniaque décréta Alec en prenant deux bourse pour le jeter au marchand

Le marchand accepta malgré lui sous le regard furieux de Camille, elle fit arrêter Alec en plein de route.

\- C'était ma robe cracha Camille

\- Elle vaut mieux sur une princesse Nephilims que sur une reine démoniaque répliqua Alec

\- Ah oui peut-être que sur vous ça ferait effet se moqua Camille

\- Peut-être que oui peut-être que non mais au moins je ne ressemblerai pas comme une catin d'une seconde zone rétorqua Alec avec un sourire narquois

Elle s'énerva en montrant son aura démoniaque, le prince en voyant montra son aura angélique à son tour. L'aura fut si lumineuse qu'il balaya celle de Camille, tous virent le pouvoir extraordinaire du Nephilims. Elle serra les poings avant de repartir furieuse, le prince sourit et se détendit au niveau de ses pouvoirs. Maia souffla discrètement en voyant le pouvoir de son maître se calma, heureusement qu'elle était habituée à ses pouvoirs angélique de ce fait ses pouvoirs ne l'atteint pas.

\- Alec, tu aurais pu choisir une autre robe pour Isabelle commenta Maia

\- Je sais mais je voulais celle-là, car je ne supporte pas que quelques choses d'aussi pur soient souillées par une reine démoniaque répondit Alec en retournant à son palanquin

Ils arrivèrent dans le palais d'Underhill, la mère de son fiancé vint l'accueillir avec le sourire. Elle passa sa stèle sur sa rune angélique pour l'accueillir, elle l'enlaça en regardant la beauté d'Alec ainsi que ses yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique, je comprends pourquoi est ce que mon fils soit tombé amoureux de toi sourit sa future belle-mère

\- Je ne suis pas aussi particulier votre altesse sourit Alec en rougissant

\- Comme tu le sais, mon fils va partir à la guerre et tu devras dessiner l'ange angélique et celui du courage sur l'un de ses épées, choisis celui-ci lesquelles qu'il devra combattre proposa la reine

Plusieurs épées furent présenté pour Alec, il prit sa stèle et dessina sur l'un d'eux la rune du courage et la rune angélique. La reine sourit en le regardant,

\- L'épée que tu as choisi est celle que tu as pris pour menacer l'empereur Magnus Bane sourit la reine

Il sourit avant de froncer les sourcils en pensant le démon qui avait réussit à pénétré dans leur royaume, il retrouva Underhill sur les marches du palais qui l'attendait. Il le fit visiter le palais en frôlant sa main discrètement, le prince rougit au toucher.

\- Je dois partir maintenant, mes frères vont partir eux aussi à la guerre et je dois être présent pour veiller sur ma famille signala Alec

\- Je comprends, prince Alec. Je ferrai tout pour respecter ma parole envers vous et ainsi vous serez mon consort sourit Underhill

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, il rentra plus tard chez lui. Dans un autre lieu Lorenzo était en train de formater un plan pour attaquer Idris,

\- Nous allons attaquer Idris et je veux que vous capturez les fils du roi Robert ainsi il acceptera tous ce que nous lui dirons en sachant que la vie des ses fils soient menacés expliqua Lorenzo

\- Très bien comandant Lorenzo accepta le soldat

Ils établirent un plan d'attaque, Alec se rendit au temple de l'ange Raziel pour prier au même moment Magnus concentrait son pouvoir démoniaque dans une prière auprès de ses ancêtres. Leurs deux cœurs se furent encore une fois connectés sans qu'ils réalisent, Imogène voyait l'aura d'Alec l'entourait en appelant celle de Magnus. Elle rigola en voyant la scène,

\- Reine Maryse, ton fils est connecté à celui de l'empereur Magnus, aucun sort puissant ne pourront les séparer déclara Imogène

Alec était en train s'entraîner avec Jace aux épées, son frère évitait ses attaques tout en l'attaquant. Le prince para celle du blond avant de le faire reculer, il fit un salto arrière avant de d'user son aura lumineux qui balaya son parabataï sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'arrêta avant de courir sur son frère inquiet,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien rassura Jace

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû forcer trop sur mes pouvoirs s'excusa Alec

\- Eh ne t'en fais pas en plus tu peux te défendre en usant tes pouvoirs ce qui est génial rassura Jace

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en tenant ses mains au-dessus des blessures de Jace, il le fit guérir. Le blond vit ses blessures se refermait sur l'aura de son frère, il sourit et en lui reprenant dans ses bras.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu reste avec moi pour toujours souhaita Jace

\- Je sais, moi aussi je voudrais partir avec toi mais tu sais que c'est impossible mais tu reste mon parabataï alors qu'importe qu'on est loin de l'un et de l'autre. On sera toujours proche souffla Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils rentrèrent dans le palais plus tard. L'empereur entra dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci était en train de l'attendre dans la chambre en fumant du narguilé.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fait venir demanda Magnus en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Pour te dire que Myriam est enceinte de trois mois révéla Camille

Le visage du démon s'éclaira de joie à la mention de la grossesse de l'une de ses femmes, il commença à se réjouit d'avoir enfin un héritier avant de se rappeler d'une chose.

\- Trois mois, c'est impossible au vu que je n'étais pas là. FAIS VENIR MYRIAM ordonna Magnus

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre de Camille, elle salua l'empereur en souriant.

\- Es-tu enceinte interrogea Magnus

\- C'est vrai majesté, je suis enceinte sourit Myriam

Il l'a prit par les cheveux et la mit à genoux devant lui en lui menaçant avec sa magie,

\- De qui est ce bâtard que tu porte car ne c'est pas moi le père de cet enfant cracha Magnus

Elle pleura et révéla le nom de son amant, le démon les fit emprisonner dans le cachot tout les deux. Il fit énervé ce qui le serrer les poings, la blonde s'avança à ses côtés en touchant ses épaules.

\- Ils méritent tous les deux la mort d'avoir osé te tromper ainsi proposa Camille

\- Ce qu'ils méritent tous les deux accepta Magnus

Nirmala entra dans la cellule et trouva son fils,

\- Je te défens de faire ce péché que tu t'apprête à faire Magnus gronda Nirmala

\- Qu'importe mère, elle m'a trahis ainsi elle mérite la mort avec son amant cracha Magnus avec haine

\- Alors tue-là et tu n'auras pas d'héritier décréta Nirmala

Il se tourna vers sa mère confuse,

\- Cette enfant dans son ventre est innocent des péchés de ses parents alors tu l'épargneras si tu veux avoir ton héritier expliqua Nirmala

\- Pour cette fois je les laisserai en vie mais qu'ils partent hors de ma vue à tout jamais acclama Magnus

Les soldats les libéraient de leurs chaînes, Camille fit un regard ennuie avant de s'en aller. Myriam se tourna vers Magnus qui était sur le point de partir,

\- Un jour tu connaîtras l'amour dans ton cœur déclara Myriam

\- Je n'ai pas de cœur et je ne l'aurai jamais commenta Magnus en sortant de la cellule

Nirmala souffla de soulagement et donna des vêtements et des bijoux à son ex-belle-fille pour qu'elle puisse vivre confortablement avec son amant, un messager arriva au palais et alla voir Lilith. Elle sourit en voyant le message avant de se mettre à pleurer, l'empereur était à son trône pour déterminer un plan de bataille quand il vit Lilith arriver vers lui en pleure. Il se leva et alla à ses côtés,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Un messager vient d'arriver, Azazel est mort dévoila Lilith

Les mots de sa nourrice résonnaient dans la tête de Magnus, il tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Au même moment Alec était endormit avant de se réveilla en hurlant de douleur, Maryse et tout le monde entraient dans la chambre affolée devant le cri de douleur d'Alec. Magnus pleura de douleur en se souvenant les moments passés avec Azazel, sa nourrice vint le consoler de même que Maryse consola Alec qui pleurait sans cesse en faisant écho avec celui de Magnus.

\- J'ai mal maman, j'ai mal au cœur pleura Alec en libérant son aura angélique

Un vent violent s'engouffrait dans la chambre, elle serra son fils qui était perdu dans sa douleur dans son cœur.

\- Alec, calme-toi maman est là je suis là consola Maryse

Lilith réussit calmer Magnus, il se releva en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Un empereur ne doit pas pleurer, il doit se montrer fort déclara Lilith

Il hocha la tête et cessa de pleurer mais resta triste à la mort de son mentor, de l'autre côté la douleur d'Alec s'atténua avant de se laisser endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils endormit sur ses genoux, elle avala sa salive en pensant encore une fois les mots d'Imogène sur le lien entre Alec et Magnus.

\- Je casserai ce lien qu'il y a entre eux à tout jamais promis Maryse

Plusieurs jours plus tard l'empereur épousa Catarina pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de la femme de son mentor ainsi que son enfant, lors de leur nuit de noce il vint dans la chambre de Catarina. Celle-ci l'attendait sur le lit,

\- Reine Catarina, je vous promets de prendre soin de vous comme vous étiez la femme d'Azazel mais jamais je ne vous verrai comme ma femme. Je vous épousais seulement pour que je puisse prendre soin de Madzie, je promets aussi qu'à partir de cet instant je vous considère comme ma sœur en dépit de notre mariage promis Magnus

\- Azazel t'aimait beaucoup comme si tu étais son fils, je sais que ses derniers pensés était pour toi souligna Catarina

Il haussa la tête et passa la nuit avec elle en parlant d'Azazel en se souvenant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, Catarina devint comme une sœur pour Magnus qui lui donna des conseils et lui donna des suggestions pour améliorer le royaume dont apprécier le démon. Lilith continua inciter son fils adoptif à choisir Jonathan d'épouser Jessamine, il faisait stagner en déclarant à sa nourrice que son frère aîné adoptif doit fait ses épreuves s'il voulait épouse sa sœur. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo lança ses troupes vers Idris, Robert qui était en réunion fut informé de l'arrivé des troupes de Lorenzo. Gabriel et Gédéon partirent à la guerre à part Jace qui devait rester pour veiller sur tout le royaume et venir en renfort si la bataille se faisait désavantager pour eux, Alec était inquiet pour ses frères et regarda ses belles-sœurs dessinaient la rune angélique et la rune du courage sur leurs épées. Il s'approcha vers eux et mit une partie de son aura dans leurs épées en renforçant leurs pouvoirs,

\- Prenez-soin de vous et faîtes attention à vous, revenez-nous vivant demanda Alec

\- Nous te le promettons sur l'ange Alec, nous assisterons à ton mariage avec Underhill sourit Gabriel

Il rougit légèrement avant de frapper son frère doucement, ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils allaient sur le champ de bataille avec Underhill, les troupes de Lorenzo commença à la bataille avec ceux de Gédéon et Gabriel. Underhill les rejoint sur les champs de bataille, il envoya un messager pour demander des renforts auprès de Jace. Celui-ci amena les renforts après avoir été béni par Clary et Alec sur son épée,

\- Je t'ai promis de protégé ton mari alors je le tiendrai ma promesse promis Jace

\- Parabataï, fais attention à toi demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de grimper sur son cheval, il rejoignit la bataille. Alec regarda son parabataï parti au combat sur le toit du palais, Lorenzo qui observait les renforts par sa longue vue vit la beauté angélique d'Alec ainsi que son aura lumineux autour de lui.

\- Son pouvoir est bien plus grand de ce que je pensais et sa beauté me fait vibrer de l'intérieur sourit Lorenzo en se léchant les lèvres

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le marché de Magnus et la défaite de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWicth1: Oui dans ce chapitre Underhill mourra pour les laisser place à Magnus XD **

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas il va croire dans ce chapitre qu'il va réussir à avoir Alec mais il ne va pas l'avoir **

**Lavigne 126: Je me fait intégralement pardonné dans ce chapitre et dans la suivante vu que c'est le mariage XD alors je pourrais avoir mon idée s'il te plait **

**Alec Barton "Hachi était en plein consultation de thérapeute (j'étais obligée vu que je faisdes cauchemars pendant des joursXD) et elle rentra dans l'enfer et Satan se réjouissait qu'il n'y avais pas de lemon pour le moment" Ne t'en fais pas pour le moment mais je réserve quelques petits trucs entre les deux. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une beta, envoyez-moi un PM si vous vous proposer!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec regarda l'horizon en s'asseyant au bord du toit du palais, il caressa distraitement la rune de parabataï sur son flanc. Maryse vint à ses côtés en sachant qu'il était inquiet pour ses frères surtout Jace, ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Jace massacrait tous les soldats de Lorenzo avec ses frères adoptifs et Underhill, celui-ci combattait de son côté aussi. Lorenzo sourit devant l'avancement de la bataille, il ordonna qu'on envoie encore plus de démon sur le champ. Plusieurs démons envahirent le champ, la troupe d'armée commençaient à faiblir avec celle d'Underhill. Gabriel vit un démon se faufilait derrière son frère, il couru vers lui et le tua pour sauver son Gédéon. Jace tourna la tête pour voir Underhill en difficulté, il se mit à courir pour le protégé en même temps que ses deux autres frères. Il repoussa l'un des démons loin d'Underhill et l'aida à se relever de sa position, ils se sourient mutuellement et le blond lui révéla sa promesse envers Alec de toujours protégé son mari. L'autre homme lui tapota l'épaule avant de le pousser sur le côté pour prendre le coup pour lui, il coupa la tête de son adversaire avant de se soigner vite. Jace l'aida avant de se battre de nouveau, un démon vient sur un cheval avec une lance. Gédéon essaya de le stopper avec Gabriel mais ils furent balayer par l'aura destruction du démon, celui-ci fonça sur Underhill. Jace vit la scène et essaya de le sauver mais il fut encerclé par d'autre démon, l'autre prince ne vit la lance de trop tard et se fit empaler sur la lance du démon. Le blond cria le nom de son futur beau-frère et combattit en faisan exploser son aura, il couru et tua le démon et il prit le corps de son futur beau-frère. Celui-ci était déjà mort, ils firent tous entouré par les soldats de Lorenzo. Ils furent enchaînés alors Lorenzo coupa la tête d'Underhill, ils assistèrent impuissant au spectacle. Jace de son côté pleura de douleur en sachant qu'il a failli à sa promesse auprès d'Alec, Lorenzo envoya un cavalier apporter la tête de l'ancien fiancé d'Alec dans le royaume d'Idris. Robert fut appelé à l'extérieur du plais quand il vit les cavaliers jetait un sac plein de sang et tiré une flèche avec un message, il le prit pour le lire. Alec et les autres s'approchaient quand un conseiller cria d'effroi en regardant le sac de sang, le prince s'approcha.

\- Alec non objecta Robert

Il vit la tête d'Underhill dans le sac, il sentit la bile montait avant de vomir sur place. Maryse le prit en charge et le ramena de force au palais, il s'évanouir en route. A son réveil il se leva de son lit en regardant sa mère,

\- Maman dis-moi que c'était un rêve que mes frères sont ici demanda Alec

Elle sanglota en le prenant dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglots en se souvenant d'Underhill. Pendant ce temps Magnus apprit la victoire de Lorenzo sur Idris, Lilith vient dans la salle pour voir son fils.

\- Il a enfin réussis à faire ce que je lui ai demandé sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, Magnus, il a toujours été loyal envers toi et il gagnait la guerre pour toi sourit Lilith en pensant à son fils Jonathan

\- Eh il mérite une récompense de ma part, alors je l'ai décidé qu'il épousera ma sœur à son retour tel est ma décision déclara Magnus

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, il mérite cette récompense pour avoir conquis Vérone sourit Lilith

Il la regarda confus, elle vit son regard confus ce qui l'a fit douter de ses paroles.

\- Tu parlais de Jonathan n'est ce pas ? demanda Lilith

\- Bien sûr que non, je parlais Lorenzo. Il a réussis à conquérir Idris et à capturer les fils de Robert répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne récompense pour Lorenzo sourit Lilith faussement

Elle s'inclina devant son fils avant de partir, elle rentra et serra les poings de colère. Magnus resta dans la salle de son trône quand un soldat entra,

\- Votre majesté, je viens de l'état de Vérone sous le commandement de Jonathan se présenta le soldat

\- Parle et dis-moi la situation de l'état demanda Magnus

Le soldat parla avec crainte sur la situation de Vérone, l'empereur serra les poings et montra ses yeux de chat brillant de colère. L'orage éclata dans tout le palais, tous comprirent que l'empereur était furieux. Sa nourrice vint le voir en urgence de la situation,

\- Je pars pour Vérone immédiatement fulmina Magnus

\- Magnus, je ne comprends pas commenta Lilith

Il s'en alla sans répondre à sa mère adoptive, il prit un cheval et son armée pour aller à l'état où se trouvait Jonathan. Celui-ci était sur un trône et profitait des danseuses à moitiée nu qui dansaient devant lui, l'une d'elle vient le charmer avant qu'il attrape pour essayer de l'embrasser. Elle retourna danser, il ricana avant de boire du vin quand des soldats l'entouraient. Il commença à tirer son épée avant de voir Magnus arrivait furieux avec son aura démoniaque,

\- Votre majesté, je suis surpris de vous voir. Comme vous le voyez j'ai conquis l'état de Vérone sourit Jonathan

\- Ça oui, pour le conquérir tu l'as bien conquérir mais qui t'as dit de tuer des enfants et des personnes âgés ainsi que déshonorer des femmes fulmina Magnus

Il mit son épée sous la gorge de Jonathan qui déglutit, Lilith se passa devant son fils et mit l'épée de Magnus sous sa gorge.

\- Si tu veux le tuer alors tue-moi en premier proposa Lilith

\- Mère, pousses-toi ordonna Magnus

\- Non, il est mon fils comme tu es le mien alors s'il te plait je pense que Jonathan est innocent dans cette histoire déclara Lilith

\- Très bien mère, par amour pour toi que je ne le tuerai pas mais ramène-moi des preuves ensuite je l'innocenterai décréta Magnus en rangeant son épée

Elle baissa la tête en signe de gratitude vers lui, il s'en alla en laissant la mère et le fils. Elle gifla Jonathan sévèrement, il se tient la joue qui était rouge.

\- J'ai essaye de te mettre sur le trône et toi tu fais tout pour t'en éloigner, à cause de toi Magnus a choisit Lorenzo pour épouser la princesse Jessamine maintenant je vais nettoyer derrière toi s'enragea Lilith

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail mère ne t'en fais pas je ferrai mes preuves une autre fois rassura Jonathan

Elle fit venir les femmes qui ont été violés par Jonathan et ses hommes, elles racontaient tous la même version de leurs viols. Celle-ci les menaça avant de les tuer une à tour de rôle, le démon vit les corps de des femmes tuées et innocenta Jonathan. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo ne cessait de rêver d'Alec ainsi que son pouvoir, il prit l'un des épées en adamas des fils de Robert. Il sentait le pouvoir d'Alec imprégné l'arme, il posa ses lèvres dessus ce qui le brûla à le contact de l'épée. Il aspira le fragment de pouvoir d'Alec pour renforcer l'épée, il se lécha les lèvres devant le goût du pouvoir du prince.

\- Un tel pouvoir aussi pur et innocent que j'ai l'impression de toucher les cieux en le goûtant, dis-moi m'en plus sur le prince Alexander questionna Lorenzo en se tournant vers un soldat démon

\- On dit que si le prince Alexander se marie, lors de sa nuit de noce il devra donner la moitié de son pouvoir à son partenaire pour créer un lien. On dit que le lien entre eux les rendrait plus puissant en clair ils pourront devenir le couple le plus puissant de tout Alicante expliqua le soldat

\- Plus puissant que l'empereur lui-même questionna Lorenzo

\- Plus puissant que l'empereur lui-même, le couple sera invincible renchérit le soldat

Il sourit en goûtant encore le fragment de pouvoir d'Alec, il pensa à son futur mariage avec le prince Nephilims pour son pouvoir ainsi il deviendra l'empereur en régnant sur tout Alicante. Il se tourna vers le soldat,

\- Qu'on envoie des messagers pour rappeler le roi Robert les requêtes que j'attends de lui si il veut revoir ses fils ordonna Lorenzo

Le soldat s'inclina et alla envoyer des soldats qui fit pression encore une fois sur Robert au sujet de ses fils, Alec était dans sa chambre et était encore traumatiser par la vision de la tête d'Underhill dans le sac. Il eut peur sur le coup, il toucha sa rune de parabataï qui était toujours là signe que Jace est présent avec ses autres frères. Il pria l'ange de Raziel qu'on libère ses frères au plus vite, Robert était préoccupé avec ses conseillers et ministres qui lui demandaient de ne pas céder devant le chantage de Lorenzo. Il fit les cents pas,

\- Que faire ? Si je ne fais rien mes fils seront tués et mes belles-filles seront veuves en plus Alec ne pourra pas supporter la perte de son parabataï que faire se demanda Robert

\- Nous allons les combattre majesté proposa un autre ministre de la guerre

\- Pourquoi donc combattre ? Nous avons perdu la guerre, le royaume est perdu soupira Robert en s'asseyant sur son trône

Il pensa plusieurs situations quand Hodge s'approcha ayant une idée,

\- Pourquoi est ce que nous pourrons faire une alliance avec l'empereur Magnus Bane proposa Hodge

\- Vous croyez en faisant alliance avec lui mes fils seront de retour questionna Robert

\- Il faudrait peut-être essayer de tout manière, au moins le royaume sera sauf répondit Hodge

\- Très bien, j'irai à sa rencontre de plus je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à le rencontrer déclara Robert résolu

Pendant ce temps dans le cachot les trois frères étaient enchaînés dans le cachot de Lorenzo, Jace pleura sans cesse de faillir de sa promesse.

\- Je ne pourrais plus me montrer devant Alec, j'ai laissé son futur mari mourir devant mes yeux sans que je fasse rien sanglota Jace

\- Jace, tu n'es pour rien, tu as accompli ta promesse envers Alec en protégeant son futur mari. Underhill devait mourir si c'était la volonté de l'ange Raziel alors cesse de pleurer car ta rune montra tes sentiments à Alec, montre ta volonté de vivre à notre frère pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète por nous conseilla Gédéon

\- Gédéon a raison, montre que tu es fort à ses démons et non tes larmes renchérit Gabrielle

Il hocha la tête et sourit devant les mots de ses frères adoptifs, Robert se rendit dans le couloir secret du palais pour partir secrètement. Il entendit du bruit et se tourna pour voir Alec sortir de l'ombre,

\- Alec reconnu Robert

\- Père, votre épée demanda Alec en montrant sa stèle

Il montra son arme dont il grava la rune angélique et la rune du courage, il embrassa son père sur son front pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et mit un fragment de son pouvoir dans l'épée.

\- Quoi que vous pensiez père, pensez comme un roi et non comme un père conseilla Alec

Il hocha la tête et eut les larmes aux yeux devant son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra avant de partit où un cheval l'attendait dehors. Il prit son cheval pour partir vers l'endroit où son contact lui avait donné rendez-vous, il arrivait pour voir un homme aux cheveux blanc avec la peau légèrement vert.

\- Ragnor Fell interpella Robert

\- Roi Robert, mes salutations à vous. J'ai arrangé votre rencontre avec l'empereur en ce moment il est à Brooklyn pour se perfectionner sur ses pouvoirs salua Ragnor

\- Très bien, je dois rentrer vite au royaume car la situation est grave signala Robert

\- Brooklyn est à trois jours d'Idris donc vous serez de retour très vite ici répondit Ragnor en montant sur son cheval

Ils tiraient les rennes de leurs chevaux pour se rendre à Brooklyn, quand ils arrivaient à l'endroit où était Magnus. Le roi remarqua l'orage sombre autour du campement, l'air était lourd que le Nephilims avait du mal à respirer. Il se tourna vers Ragnor qui avait l'air en plein parfait santé,

\- Pourquoi est ce que l'air est aussi lourd demanda Robert en tirant sur sa tunique

\- C'est le pouvoir de Magnus, il était tellement démoniaque que l'air devient irrespirable sur des kilomètres à la ronde de même que l'orage au-dessus de nous expliqua Ragnor

Il fit signe un soldat d'aller prévenir l'empereur de la visite de Robert, Magnus était en train de méditer en libérant tout ses pouvoirs démoniaque. Le soldat s'approcha assez éloigné du démon, celui-ci ressentit la présence du démon et ouvrit les yeux dont déglutit le démon. Sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs démoniaque l'empereur abhorrait un aspect d'un démon, ses yeux étaient sous forme de chat et sa peau était craquelée sur toutes les surfaces de son corps comme il était torse nu. Des crocs dépassaient de sa bouche, des flammes dansaient au-dessus de sa tête comme une couronne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et regarda le démon froidement, il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Votre majesté, le conseiller Ragnor vous signale la visite du roi Robert d'Idris informa le démon

Il décroisa les jambes et se leva en se calmant sur ses pouvoirs, il reprit son apparence normal. Il fit craquer son cou d'un son sinistre avant de prendre sa tunique pour passer sur ses épaules sans le mettre, l'orage cessa et l'air redevint respirable ce qui soulagea Robert de la pression de les pouvoirs démoniaque de Magnus. Il attendit dans la salle du trône et vit l'empereur arriva normalement en s'en fichait d'être à moitié dévêtu devant Robert, il s'assit sur son trône. Il fit un sourire narquois en regardant le roi,

\- Roi Robert d'Idris, mes salutations salua Magnus

\- Mes salutations votre majesté, je suis venu ici pour vous demander une alliance pour que mes fils soient relâché du joug de Lorenzo Rey proposa Robert

\- Une alliance de paix contre tes fils répéta Magnus

\- C'est exact, mes fils comptent beaucoup pour moi ainsi que mon royaume et je suis prêt à faire se sacrifice déclara Robert en baissant la tête

Ragnor s'avança les mains dans le dos, il avait un visage réfléchit et regarda Magnus.

\- Je propose pour sceller l'alliance de faire un mariage avec votre fils le prince Alexander et l'empereur proposa Ragnor

\- Ça pourrait le faire, ainsi la paix sera éternelle dans ton royaume accepta Magnus

\- Que dalle que j'accepterai ce mariage avec mon fils Alexander réfuta Robert

\- Si tel est ton souhait souffla Magnus avec une lueur dans les yeux

\- Majesté, puis-je m'entretenir avec le roi Robert demanda Ragnor

\- Permission accordé accepta Magnus en jouant avec ses pouvoirs

Le démon emmena le souverain dans un endroit discret, celui-ci était furieux du coup de Ragnor.

\- Je ne permettrai que mon fils épouse un démon objecta Robert furieux

\- Réfléchis bien à tes mots Robert, cette alliance peut devenir bénéfique pour toi. Au lieu que ton fils devient le consort d'un roi d'un petit état, il deviendra le consort de tout un pays. Tu auras un gendre très puissant ainsi que ton royaume se perdura pour l'éternité dans la paix, de plus la rumeur dit que ton fils peut transmettre la moitié de son pouvoir à son mari en créant un lien. En le faisant avec l'empereur ton fils deviendra l'être le plus puissant du pays avec l'empereur expliqua Ragnor en se tournant autour de Robert

Les mots de Ragnor eurent un sens dans l'esprit de Robert, il baissa la tête et pensa aux mots d'Alec qui lui disait de penser comme un roi. Il avala sa salive et retourna dans la salle où Magnus jouait avec sa magie, il leva la tête paresseusement vers le souverain, celui-ci joignait les mains.

\- J'accepte que l'alliance se fasse dans un mariage entre mon fils et votre majesté en échange de mes fils déclara Robert

\- Bien, j'enverrai un message de feu à Lorenzo pour qu'il libère vos fils pendant ce temps annoncer à tout votre royaume le mariage d'Alexander avec moi ricana Magnus malicieux

Robert s'inclina devant lui et retourna dans son royaume après trois jours, il rentra désabuser et vaincu. Maryse et sa mère viennent le voir pour lui demander ce qu'en était à la libération de leurs fils,

\- J'ai conclu une alliance avec l'empereur Magnus déclara Robert

\- Je ne comprends pas de ce que tu essaye de dire par alliance interrogea Maryse

\- Alec devra épouser l'empereur pour que nos fils reviennent et garantir la paix dans notre royaume répondit Robert

Maryse haleta avant de s'évanouir par terre, tous se précipitaient sur elle et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Maia avait entendu la nouvelle et ne savait pas si elle devait dire à son ami, celui-ci apprit la nouvelle de la santé de sa mère et alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

\- Mère est ce que ça s'inquiéta Alec

Elle se réveilla doucement et vit tout sa famille autour d'elle, elle caressa la joue de son fils. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, elle avait essayé de jouer au plus fin avec le destin mais c'est retourner contre elle. De l'autre côté Lorenzo fulmina devant le message de feu de Magnus concernant la libération des fils de Robert, il ordonna la libération des trois. Il leur rendit leur arme,

\- Vous êtes libre mais nous nous verrons très bientôt rassurez-vous riait Lorenzo

\- Ce que nous allons voir gronda Jace en s'en allant

Ils arrivaient très vite à Idris, Maia était sur le point dire à Alec que son mariage était arrangé avec Magnus quand une servante le prévient de l'arrivé de ses frères. Il se leva et alla les accueillir, Jace vit son parabataï arriver vers lui. Il baissa la tête en refusant de le regarder, le noiraud serra Gabriel et Gédéon dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Jace.

\- Jace souffla Alec

\- Je ne mérite pas que tu me serre dans tes bras Alec, j'ai failli à ma promesse de protéger Underhill sanglota Jace

Il pleura sans regarder son frère, il sentit des bras le serrer très fort. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le câlin d'Alec,

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre, tu n'as pas failli à ta promesse si tel est le destin d'Underhill alors j'accepte mais ne dis pas que tu ne mérite pas que tu ne sois pas dans mes bras rassura Alec

\- Alec pleura Jace en le serrant encore plus fort

Les trois se reposèrent et serraient leurs familles dans leurs bras, plus tard ils furent informé de l'alliance entre Magnus et Robert par le biais d'Alec qui épousera l'empereur. Ils furent déconcertés mais acceptèrent la décision de leur père, ils profitèrent de la présence d'Alec. Il apprit la décision de son père au sujet de son mariage avec un démon sans savoir que c'était avec Magnus, le noiraud était dans sa chambre en train de préparer ses bagages pour partir. Maryse entra dans sa chambre avec plusieurs boîtes, elle le fit montrer qui contenait plusieurs choses que sa famille lui donnait en souvenir. Il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, celle-ci plus tard sortit du palais et alla dans le temple de l'ange Raziel. Imogène vint l'accueillir,

\- Reine Maryse, n'as-tu pas un mariage à préparer celui de ton fils avec l'empereur Magnus riait Imogène

\- Comment puis-je sauvé mon fils de cet enfer questionna Maryse

\- Tu n'as pas à le sauvé Reine Maryse, ton fils va devenir la personne la plus puissant dans tout le pays. Cesse repousser le destin de ton fils et accepte-le, la lumière et les ténèbres seront unifier ainsi l'amour triomphera sur l'haine décréta Imogène

Elle ferma les yeux devant les mots de la sorcière, elle rentra plus tard. Quelques jours plus tard ils préparent le départ d'Alec pour rejoindre le camp de Magnus, celui-ci caressa les colonnes de pierres du palais. Il était sur le point de sortit en emportant le petit statut de Raziel, il toucha la porte du palais en pensant ses sortis malgré les interdictions de sa mère et sa grand-mère.

\- Dire que je voulais sortir toujours hors du palais, et maintenant je veux rester sanglota Alec

\- Je sais mon enfant mais c'est l'heure renifla Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Ils rejoignent le camp de Magnus à Venise, l'empereur était dans sa tente avec Lilith et Jonathan avec Lorenzo avec quelques conseillers et ministres. Après son retour à Edom, il épousa comme convenu Jessamine la sœur de Magnus. Il fut octroyer plusieurs état comme dot, le démon était assis sur son trône.

\- Je veux le voir immédiatement demanda Magnus en regardant tout le monde avec lui

\- Ce n'est pas dans leur coutume de ne pas voir les fiancés avant le mariage répondit Lilith

\- Alors trouve une dans notre coutume pour que je puisse le voir ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien majesté, comme il vous plaira répondit un conseiller

Lilith se souvient des menaces de la femme Nephilims à son encontre, elle avala sa salive. Elle s'avança de l'empereur,

\- Magnus, est ce que bien que tu épouse un Nephilims questionna Lilith

\- Oui, pour une alliance de paix mais j'avais déjà repérer le prince Alexander et je voulais de lui dans mon harem. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que je sens son pouvoir prés de moi, mes pouvoirs sont en train de s'agiter ayant envie de le goûter déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en pensant une autre moyen de faire Alec son esclave, elle sourit à cette idée. Robert et Maryse acceptaient de les faire rencontrer par le bassin d'eau, le noiraud était mécontent des caprices de son futur marié. Il se prépara pendant que sa mère accueillait Magnus dans la pièce où avait lieu la rencontre, elle n'arrêta pas de penser aux paroles d'Imogène en tête. Elle le laissa passer et être devant le bassin, Clary et Isabelle l'amenaient dans la pièce qui tenait un voile devant lui pour ne pas monter son visage. Il baissa la tête de ne pas regarder personne, Magnus sourit en le voyant venir vers lui. Ses pouvoirs étaient agité qu'il avait du mal à garder le contrôle tellement qu'il avait envie de se fondre en lui, Alec regarda le bassin à travers le voile, il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'image de Magnus dans le bassin. Celui-ci sourit en regardant la beauté d'Alec, il leva la tête et un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce en emportant le voile que tenaient Isabelle et Clary. Il regarda Magnus avec haine et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade tellement qu'il était sous le choc, l'orage éclata dehors sous les regards de l'un et de l'autre. L'empereur sourit devant son air de choc, Alec recula et se mit à courir hors de la salle. Il sourit encore plus devant sa fuite, Maryse couru derrière son fils. Lilith s'approcha avec une expression de mécontente,

\- Quel est ce comportement que votre fils a eu en voyant son futur époux demanda Lilith en se tournant vers Robert

\- Pardonnez-le, s'il vous plaît il est encore sous l'émotion s'excusa Robert

\- Tes excuses sont accepté, je ne suis pas mécontent de sa fuite au contraire je trouve cela amusant sourit Magnus en retournant vers sa tente

Il s'assit sur son lit en sortant le bracelet d'Alec ce qui le fit sourire, celui-ci était en train de pleurer sur son lit et Maryse vint vers lui pour le consoler doucement.

\- Tu le savais que j'allais épouse ce démon de Magnus accusa Alec

\- Oui Alec, j'étais au courant mais je suis toujours d'accord dans les décisions de ton père car je suis sa reine. Toi aussi en tant que consort tu devras toujours suivre ton mari, je sais que c'est dur car il est l'homme que tu déteste mais tu devras te sacrifier ton cœur pour la paix du royaume mon fils c'est à toi de décider expliqua Maryse en lui caressant ses cheveux

Il s'arrêta et réfléchis, il hocha la tête et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Il abhorra un regard de détermination, il envoya un message à Magnus.

\- Il veut te rencontrer avant de se marier avec vous lit le soldat

\- C'est un manque de respect envers l'empire cracha Jonathan

\- J'accepte sa requête accepta Magnus après avoir stoppé

Il alla dans la salle où Alec était assis un fauteuil luxueux et ses parents prés de lui, un rideau de soie les séparer.

\- Que puis-je pour vous prince Alexander questionna Magnus en s'asseyant en face de lui

\- Je suis heureux que vous accepter ma requête, avant que je consente le mariage j'ai deux conditions à vous soumettre. La première condition est que je garde tout mes runes sur moi et j'exercerai mes entraînement Nephilims normalement, la deuxième repose sur la première est un temple soit construit dans mes appartements pour le statut de l'ange Raziel proposa Alec

\- Très bien, je consens à vos requêtes prince Alexander accepta Magnus

Il haleta devant l'acceptation de Magnus envers ses requêtes, Maryse remercia l'ange Raziel que son fils garde ses runes. Magnus se leva et jeta un dernier regard à son futur époux avant de retourner dans sa tente, Alec retourna aussi dans sa tente pour se préparer à son mariage.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé d'Alec à Edom et la décision de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia0067: La suite est le mariage qui est assez explosive aussi XD**

**Alec Barton: Il n'y a pas d'amour pour le moment mais il y a de place pour les taquineries XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ne m'en parle pas j'adore cet scène et j'allais intégrer aussi un combat dans quelques chapitres enfin plutôt deux combat mais je pense que je sais où le caser ton idée XD et le mariage dans ce chapitre **

**HekateWicth1: T'as compris Alec croyait qu'il alla être libre de Magnus celui-ci il veut son Alexander XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec avait ses larmes sur ses joues en voyant sa famille en train de préparer son mariage avec Magnus, sa mère lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. Malgré le mariage qu'il allait avoir d'après lui, il en profita de la fête qu'il faisait avec sa famille. Lilith demandait à Magnus pourquoi est ce qu'il avait accepté la requête d'Alec, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'avait fait pour le bien du prince comme il voulait qu'il puisse s'exercer librement dans le royaume d'Edom ainsi il pourrait voir les styles de combat des Nephilims. Plus tard ils se firent face à face pour l'échange de dot, l'empereur coulait un regard appréciateur sur le prince en faisant un sourire narquois alors que celui-ci le regardait avec haine. La nourrice de Magnus lui fit toucher les vêtements à donner au pauvres pour bénir leur futur mariage, elle jeta de la magie démoniaque sur lui pour le bénir de son mariage et d'avoir un héritier au plus vite ce qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Alec grâce à son pouvoir angélique pouvait concevoir comme une femme, Lorenzo regarda Alec avec un regard déshabilleur. Il scrutait la moindre attention chaque peau que le Nephilims dévoilait, il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres à cela. Jonathan se moqua de lui en le regardant, il savait que le conseiller avait eu des vus sur le prince pour son pouvoir. Il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir passé à l'action immédiatement quand il en avait l'occasion, il avait goûté à un fragment de son pouvoir. Robert expliqua à son futur gendre les rituels d'Idris, Lorenzo intervient en disant que cela n'était pas dans leur coutume dont rejeta Magnus en déclarant que de les laissait faire leur coutume à eux ici et les leur à Edom. Il apporta une stèle en Adamas sur un coussin avec une chevalière, il expliqua la coutume qui consistait que les deux familles doivent échanger la bague familiale pour signaler leur alliance et les fiançailles entre les deux familles avant le mariage. La stèle était pour dessiner la rune du mariage sur le poignet et le cœur d'Alec, le démon prit la stèle entre les mains dont l'éclat de la pierre devient rouge.

\- Très beau la stèle complimenta Magnus

Ils allaient chacun dans leur tente pour se préparer, le noiraud prit un bain de lait et d'huile parfumé pour purifier son corps. Il mit sa tunique de mariage en or, il souffla pour essayer de se détendre mais il n'arrivait pas car il haïssait son futur époux. Jace entra dans sa chambre et prit sa stèle pour le mettre sur un coussin dorée, il prit son frère entre ses bras pour le serrer. Magnus se prépara aussi dans sa tente, il sortit et alla sur l'autel où un homme à capuche avec les yeux et la bouche cousue prés d'un bloc de pierre lumineux gravé d'une rune. Maryse l'attendait au pied de l'autel, elle prit sa stèle et dessina sur ses vêtements la rune angélique avant de le laisser passer et il mit son épée sur le coin. Il attendit son futur mari avec Lilith et Ragnor à ses côtés, Alec entra dans la salle avec Isabelle et s'avança jusqu'à l'autel. Jace vint se placer derrière lui en tenant le coussin dorée, le frère silencieux frappa au sol pour signaler le commencement du mariage.

\- La cérémonie va commencer signala le frère silencieux

Tous s'assirent et firent silence, Alec se tourna vers Jace pour prendre un bracelet doré pour le mettre sur le poignet de Magnus. Celui-ci fit de même et en profita pour caresser la peau de son poignet dont il se retira vivement,

\- Il est l'heure à présent pour le prince Alexander et l'empereur Magnus de se marquer de la rune du mariage, une sur la main et une autre sur le cœur. Une union est né déclara le frère silencieux en activant le bloc

Le noiraud prit sa stèle et activa sa stèle pour graver la rune du mariage sur la peau de Magnus, celui-ci était stoïque en n'affichant pas sa douleur. Il prit la stèle et fit de même sur le poignet d'Alec en plus sur son cœur, il parcourra discrètement ses doigts sur sa peau dont il grinçait des dents le voyant en profiter encore une fois.

\- L'union est marquée par l'ange Raziel, maintenant je vous déclare mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara le frère silencieux

Magnus s'avança vers lui avec un sourire malicieux, il ne pouvait pas se dérober de ce qu'il allait suivre. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, il fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il sourit moqueusement de son trouble, ils descendirent de l'estrade. L'empereur remarqua la disparition de son épée,

\- QUI A VOLER MON EPEE hurla Magnus

\- QUI A PRIS L'EPEE DE SA MAJESTE cria Jonathan

Tous sortirent leurs épées dans leur fourreau en voyant cela comme une déclaration de guerre, personne du côté des Nephilims ne bougèrent. Des enfants arrivèrent en tête une petite fille aux cheveux rousse aux yeux d'or, l'une d'elle tenait l'épée de Magnus derrière son dos.

\- Si tu veux ton épée, alors il faudra que tu nous donne plein de bonbon et de peluche sinon nous le gardon avec nous déclara la petite rousse

Magnus s'accroupis devant eux en souriant,

\- Comment tu t'appelle jolie princesse demanda Magnus avec une gentillesse qui surprit Alec

\- Je suis la princesse Lucie et j'ai 3 ans et eux ce sont mes cousins et mes cousines, répondit Lucie

\- Eh bien Lucie, j'ordonne immédiatement qu'on dresse une tente avec plein de jouet et de bonbon pour vous tous déclara Magnus

\- C'est une tradition chez nous les Nephilims de voler l'épée des époux intervient une voix

Il se tourna voir un jeune garçon ressemblant à Alec plus jeune mais avec les yeux moins clair que celui de son époux,

\- Qui es-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je suis Max, le plus jeune frère d'Alec répondit Max en regardant son frère

\- Tiens donc tu dois un vrai Nephilims pour te dresser contre moi sur ce ton sourit Magnus

Les Nephilims sont brave et courage, je prends exemple sur mon frère Alec qui lui aussi est un vrai Nephilims vanta Max

\- L'empereur sourit en le regardant, Robert et Maryse eurent peur que leur gendre se fâche. Celui-ci se mit à rire discrètement,

\- J'aime bien ton courage jeune Nephilims complimenta Magnus

\- Oncle Alec, ton mari est gentil complimenta un enfant

\- Et aussi très beau renchérit Lucie

Il se tourna vers Alec avec un sourire narquois devant le compliment des deux enfants, Alec se sentit trahis de la part de son neveu et de sa nièce. Il proposa sa main pour descendre de l'autel avec un sourire narquois, il le prit avec froideur et descendit en se présentant devant tout le monde. Une fête fut organisée en leur honneur avant qu'ils partent pour Edom, Alec était dans une tente en train de pleurer avec ses sœurs et ses frères avec leurs femmes.

\- Tu vas tellement nous manquer pleura Isabelle

\- Idris sera toujours dans mon cœur avoua Alec

\- Moi je suis contente que tu pars, maintenant père fera plus attention à moi ainsi je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux…je serai heureuse…Alec ne pars pas supplia Eugenia en pleurant

\- Eugenia souffla Alec en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras

Elle sanglota dans ses bras, il prit à tour de rôles ses frères à part Jace et Clary. Il caressa le renflement sur le ventre de Cecily,

\- Je ne le verrai pas grandir comme Christopher réalisa Alec

\- Mais tu seras toujours son oncle, pour qu'il sache qui était son oncle. Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Alexander comme toi sourit Cecily

Il serra sa belle-sœur dans ses bras, il se tourna vers le dernier couple qui était plus dur. Clary prit son beau-frère dans ses bras,

\- Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Tu es le seul qui pouvait l'empêcher de parler de canard renifla Clary

\- Maintenant je te confie cette tâche sourit Alec ayant les larmes aux yeux

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, il se tourna vers son parabataï. Celui-ci tendit son bras dont il le prit,

\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser aller, de te retourner de loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeuras je demeurai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton dieu sera mon dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'ange me traite dans tous sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer récita Jace ayant les larmes sur les joues

Le noiraud récita son serment de parabataï à son tour, il pleura en le récitant. Leurs runes de parabataï brillaient d'une aura, le blond le prit dans ses bras en le serrant dans ses bras. Maryse entra dans la tente dans son tour avec le coussin dont reposait sa stèle, elle prit son fils dans ses bras aussi.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils, je t'aime énormément pleura Maryse

Il sanglota avant de prendre le coussin, ils l'accompagnaient jusqu'à son palanquin. Robert se tenait les larmes sur les joues,

\- N'oublie que tu es un fier Nephilims et que l'ange Raziel veuille sur toi déclara Robert en mettant la main sur la tête de son fils

Il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant dans ses bras, il le relâcha doucement. Maryse et Isabelle l'aidaient à rentrer dans le palanquin, Robert se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Votre majesté, Alec a toujours été un trésor le plus précieux d'Idris maintenant vous partez avec ce trésor qu'était la fierté de notre royaume informa Robert

\- Je comprends Roi Robert, maintenant ce trésor qui était le vôtre est mien maintenant ainsi il fera le trésor le plus précieux d'Edom sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête devant les mots de son gendre, l'empereur se tourna vers Max.

\- Aussi j'en profiterai d'emmener le jeune Max avec moi à Edom si vous me le permettez proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte que vous emmeniez Max avec vous accepta Robert

Lilith resta à l'écart en voyant la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle serra discrètement les poings de colère. Elle pensa sans cesse à la malédiction, elle pensa à de faire Alec son esclave et de le traîner à ses pieds. Elle sourit et regarda son fils qui lorgnait avidement Maia, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un coin pour le gifler.

\- Ne commence pas à lorgner sur les femmes, ce qui va te causer ta perte si tu ne te corrige pas de ton comportement gronda Lilith

\- Bien mère répondit Jonathan

Il regarda sa mère partir avant d'arrêter un servant pour demander le nom de Maia, il glissa le nom comme si il dégustait un mets. Jace et ses frères prirent chacun une partie du palanquin d'Alec avant de marcher vers la porte avant de lâcher, ils prirent leurs stèles et les fit briller vers le ciel pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle vie. Ils s'en allaient au bout de deux jours d'Edom qu'ils dressaient des tentes pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route, Magnus étaient en train de manger tout en regardant ses conseillers et ministres fêtaient son mariage.

\- Votre majesté, où est le consort ? Il doit être présent à vos côtés proposa un conseiller

\- C'est vrai, il doit être présent à la fête renchérit un ministre ivre

Magnus se tourna vers Lilith et le fit signe d'aller chercher Alec, au bout d'un quart d'heure elle revient sans le consort.

\- Il se prie de l'excuser et il ne veut pas se joindre à la fête, il préfère rester dans sa tente personnelle au lieu du votre informa Lilith

L'empereur serra son poing furieux alors que tous commençaient à s'exclamer de mécontent de l'affront,

\- SILENCE cria Magnus

Tous se turent à son ordre, il se leva de sa table en jetant un regard froid à son assemblé.

\- C'est à moi et moi seul de m'occuper de mon époux, je vous prierai de l'avenir ne d'interféré pas en ce qui le concerne déclara Magnus

Il sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers celle d'Alec, celui-ci était endormit sur son lit. Il entra et sentit sa colère s'évanouir en regardant son époux sur le lit, il s'approcha doucement. Les pas de Magnus le firent réveiller, il glissa sa main sur son oreiller pour prendre une dague. Quand le démon grimpa sur le lit pour le réveillé, le Nephilims se retourna pour le blesser avec la dague. Il retient la dague de sa main, il serra la lame très fort quelque goutte de son sang tomba sur les lèvres d'Alec. Ils se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux,

\- Que venez-vous faire dans ma tente gronda Alec en montrant son aura lumineux

\- Je suis venu ici pour s'exclamer mon mécontentement mais je vois que je suis attaquer par mon propre époux ricana Magnus

Il se leva du lit en regardant sa main ensanglanté, il se retourna vers la sortie avant de prendre la terre pour mettre sur la plaie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que tu garde cette dague avec toi car je suis là pour te protégé cotre tout attaque extérieur mais te protéger contre moi tu ne pourrais pas commenta Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

Il frémit de peur devant les mots de Magnus qui s'en alla, il souffla avant de sentir le sang de son mari sur ses lèvres. Il sentit le goût de son sang sur sa langue, il frissonna devant la puissance du pouvoir démoniaque imprégné dans le sang. Le démon arriva dans sa tente où Lilith l'attendait, elle vit sa main ensanglanté.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, ta main Magnus s'horrifia Lilith

\- Ce n'est rien mère, j'aime plutôt cette blessure que je vais la laisser guérir par elle sourit Magnus en regardant sa main plein de sang

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et prit son bain avant de se mettre à prier devant la statue de l'ange Raziel, il se fit entourer de son aura angélique alors qu'au même moment Magnus méditait de son côté sur ses pouvoirs démoniaque. Les deux pouvoirs s'attirent vers l'un et l'autre en entrant en résonnance, l'empereur cessa sa méditation et se leva pour aller vers la tente de son époux pour voir l'immense aura lumineux d'Alec. Celui-ci était prit dans sa prière qu'il ne fit attention autour de lui, il l'observa avec émerveillement. Deux immenses ailes s'ouvraient en grand dans le dos du noiraud, il esquissa un sourire avant de le laisser à sa prière.

\- Tellement pur qu'il est devenu un ange sourit Magnus

Il était à table en attendant Alec se joigne à eux, celui-ci arriva avec Maia. Il s'assit prés de l'empereur qui commença à se servir, il essaya de prendre sa fourchette mais avec le bandage il n'arrivait pas. Maia se pencha vers Alec doucement,

\- Il lui faut de l'aide conseilla Maia

Il serra son poing sous la table avant de prendre la fourchette et nourrit son mari qui sourit malicieusement, il était mal à l'aise malgré tout alors que Lilith sourit narquoisement. Après le petit déjeuner, Magnus se leva et sortit de la tente quand il remarqua l'épée d'un soldat. Il le demanda dont il prit pour jouer avec sa main blessé, il fit tournoyer l'épée dans sa main avant de le rendre au soldat. Le Nephilims fut furieux de la manipulation de son époux envers lui, il grinça ses dents en le regardant.

\- Il a fait semblant d'être blessé pour que tu le nourris constata Maia

\- Je l'ai remarqué Maia grinça Alec

A Edom tous se réjouissent du mariage de l'empereur avec un prince Nephilims, Nirmala sourit en se souvenant qu'elle avait donné naissance à Magnus dans une maison Nephilims. Camille fumait le narguilé par ses eunuques,

\- Qu'importe qu'il se marie car le soir de la nuit de noce de ce prince, Magnus le passera avec moi ricana Camille

Ils arrivaient devant le palais d'Edom dont Alec fut émerveillé par les structures, Nirmala se tenait devant l'entrée du palais. Elle se tourna vers une servante où elle tenait une stèle, elle prit la stèle et passa sur la rune angélique d'Alec pour le souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Edom, consort Alexander. Je suis la mère de Magnus et laisse-moi te regarder à présent se présenta Nirmala

Elle prit le visage de son gendre entre ses mains et fut éblouis par les yeux bleus et sa beauté angélique d'Alec, elle fut apaisée de même par son aura. Elle resta émerveillée devant lui, elle se mit à aimer Alec comme si c'était son propre fils. Le Nephilims baissa la tête en signe de respect devant sa belle-mère,

\- Viens Alexander, ce sont des servantes et servante Nephilims que j'ai fait venir pour toi montra Nirmala

Les domestiques levaient leurs stèles en haut en faisant un champ d'honneur au nouveau consort, celui-ci fut ému de voir le champ d'honneur. Magnus fut étonné de l'accueil de sa mère envers son mari, ils entraient ensemble quand un vent souffla dans leur dos. Alec entra dans sa nouvelle chambre dont il admira la structure avant de sourire de voir le petit temple avec le statue de Raziel, il sourit et regarda encore une fois avant de sortir pour visiter le harem. Il entendit des hommes se disputaient pour un bague dont une certaine Camille avait donné, il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer son chemin. Il vit Maia courir vers lui et se mit à courir lui aussi quand il rencontra Camille avec ses serviteurs,

\- Tiens donc c'est toi que Magnus a choisit pour époux, rien d'étonnant vu qu'il aime les bas-fonds se moqua Camille en le faisant payer de sa moquerie de la dernier fois

\- C'est vrai l'empereur aime les bas-fonds pour qu'il me choisit pour devenir son époux, mais je suppose qu'entre les bas-fonds et les catins il sait faire la différence j'espère répliqua Alec

Elle serra les poings quand un de ses serviteurs lui rappela que c'est le nouvel époux de Magnus,

\- On va voir plus tard cracha Camille

Le Nephilims se tenait fièrement devant elle et retourna vers ses appartements pour voir plusieurs domestiques portaient un plateau de vêtements et de parure, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand Lilith entra dans sa chambre.

\- Vous allez mettre ses vêtements sur vous pour que vous puissiez vous marier dans la tradition d'Edom sourit Lilith froidement

Ce que le consort ne savait pas est que les vêtements que Lilith lui présentait était des vêtements de serviteurs, il regarda les vêtements avec une certaine appréhension quand l'impératrice entra dans la pièce avec des vêtements neufs.

\- C'est bon Lilith, j'avais déjà choisit des vêtements pour Alexander. J'espère que tu l'aimeras souhaita Nirmala

\- Ses vêtements me firent penser quand j'étais Idris mais maintenant grâce à vous je me sens comme chez moi ici sourit Alec

\- Tu es chez toi maintenant, je vais t'aider à te préparer en tant que ta belle-mère sourit Nirmala

\- Je refuse que vous le faîte en tant que belle-mère mais en tant que mère rougit Alec

Elle fut touchée par les mots d'Alec et sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front et l'amena se préparer, Lilith fut furieuse à la scène. Le Nephilims fut préparer pour son mariage dans tradition des démons, il rejoint l'autel en voyant Magnus déjà présent. Un homme avec des cornes dans une apparence hideuse se tenait derrière une table avec un calice et un poignard d'or incrusté et un fils rouge, il se présenta devant son mari. Le prêtre prit le calice et psalmodia des mots en démoniaque avant de présenter le poignard à Magnus, il s'entailla la main et le versa dans la coupe. Le consort fit la même chose, le prêtre chanta démoniaque avant de prendre le fil rouge et le nouer autour du poignet de Magnus et d'Alec après l'avoir trempé dans le coupe de sang,

\- Par ce fil rouge dont vos sangs sont unis, je vous déclare mari et mari déclara le prêtre

Avec la coupe de sang il usa de son pouvoir démoniaque qu'il fabriquait deux bagues faîte de sang, Magnus le passa à Alec dont il fit le même.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez vous embrasser décréta le prêtre

Il le regarda en sachant qu'il alla esquiver encore une fois, le démon s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers lui et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa cette fois-ci sur la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui le fit enrager. Plus tard ils allaient dans une salle de fête où tous se réjouissaient du mariage de l'empereur, Camille se tenait debout n'appréciant pas la fête dont remarqua le démon. Celui-ci vint prés de son épouse,

\- On dirait que ma reine n'apprécie pas la fête ricana Magnus

\- Pourquoi je dois m'amuser alors que c'est pour le nouvel époux, va en profitait avec lui sourit Camille en le laissant seul

Alec se sentit fatigué et s'excusa aux invités avant de partir, il croisa la blonde qui était en route pour ses appartements.

\- Vraiment le petit prince n'apprécie pas la fête pour son honneur vraiment Magnus sera énervé à moins que tu hâte qu'il te rejoint au plus vite pour consommer ton mariage nargua Camille

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses comme une catin, je pars de la fête parce que je suis fatigué et de plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer par rapport au voyage rétorqua Alec

Il était très fatigué et n'avait pas envie de se battre contre une catin qui se prends pour une reine, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea épuisé. La blonde ne s'avoue pas vaincu et se dirigea vers sa chambre en attendant son amant pour passer sa nuit de noce avec elle, l'empereur sortit de la fête et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec. Il fut fort ennuyer que le Nephilims quitte la fête, il entra et le vit dans la chambre endormit. En sentant une présence dans la chambre, il se réveilla et trouva son mari dans sa chambre.

\- Vous ici reconnu Alec

\- On dirait que tu es surpris de me voir conclu Magnus

\- Je croyais que vous passiez tout votre nuit de noce avec votre femme Camille accusa Alec d'un ton acide

\- A t'entendre on croirait que tu es jaloux que je passe mes autres nuits avec d'autre nargua Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche avec qui tu passe ta nuit mais la seule chose qui m'irrite est de savoir que tu vas passer ta nuit de noce avec quelqu'un alors que tu m'as épousé il y a deux heure de cela cracha Alec

\- Je vois tu veux qu'on consomme notre mariage si je te suis sourit Magnus

\- Aucunement je veux passer ma nuit de noce avec toi, va avec un de tes époux pour cela pas moi rétorqua Alec

Le tempérament de feu de son époux le fascinait encore en plus qu'il avait espéré, il sourit narquoisement et leva la main pour faire valser la couverture d'Alec dans un coin de la pièce. Il commenta à retirer sa veste et déboutonna sa tunique ce qui fit écarquiller ses yeux,

\- Mais qu'est que vous faîtes ? Rhabillez-vous ordonna Alec

\- Au contraire je vais passer ma nuit de noce avec mon époux sourit Magnus en retirant sa tunique

Il était torse nu devant lui, il rougit et se leva de son lit en tournant le dos pour ne pas le voir, il sourit amusé en le voyant timide.

\- Rhabillez-vous s'il vous plaît demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne fais rien de mal comme je suis avec mon époux dans sa chambre nargua Magnus en s'approchant

\- Alors je partirai d'ici et vous pouvez rester déclara Alec

Il était sur le point de partir quand le démon l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur assez violemment ce qui le fit gémir de douleur doucement,

\- Si je le voulais, je t'aurais déjà pris mais je sais que ça attiserai encore plus la haine en toi alors je serai patient et attendre que c'est toi qui viendra à moi, car je sais aussi que ton pouvoir sera mien une fois que tu te donneras à moi. Ce jour-là Alexander tu ne connaîtras que moi dans ton cœur et dans ton corps susurra Magnus d'un ton froid

Il essaya de se dégager mais celui-ci le maintenait très fort, il usa de son aura pour le faire dégager mais il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Magnus sur les siens.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite des parents d'Alec et les taquineries de Magnus. Bisous glacés.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Début difficile entre les deux mais qui va s'améliorer avec le temps XD**

**Alec Barton: Il y aura un peu de piquant dans ce chapitre entre nos deux amoureux XD Camille sera encore une fois rabaissée dans ce chapitre je crois **

**Lavigne 126: Bon sang arrête de lire Christian Grey, à force tu vas rêver de lui XD Ne t'en fais pas pour les deux et puis ça mets un peu de piquant dans leur couple **

**HekateWitch: Plutôt L'amour pour Alec et l'haine pour Magnus mais bon tu vas comprendre la suite de l'histoire allez la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour la journée, Maia était en train de brosser ses cheveux. Il lui sourit avant de sortir de ses appartements pour aller visiter le palais, il sourit devant le jardin. Quelques jours sont passés depuis le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, le Nephilims était ravi que son époux ne vienne jamais dans sa chambre. Il lui avait promis d'attendre que celui-ci vient de son plein gré, de plus il n'avait pas revu un moment après leur nuit de noce. Il s'enragea en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé, Magnus l'avait embrassé lorsqu'il usa de son aura pour le repousser. Mais le baiser n'était pas un baiser normal, le démon l'avait embrassé pour aspirer une partie de son aura pour le goûter. Il était tombé dans ses bras complètement stone tellement qu'il avait aspiré une partie de ses pouvoirs, l'empereur l'avait ramené dans le lit et le borda avant de sortir de sa chambre. Celui-ci s'appuya contre une colonne de pierre en sentant le pouvoir angélique de son consort circulait en lui, le pouvoir le rendait encore plus invincible qu'il était. Il ricana méchamment et fit un sourire pervers en se demandant ce qu'il se passera une fois que son mari lui donnera une partie de son pouvoir pour créer le lien, il se mit à réfléchir de son côté sur l'éventualité et se mit à sourire tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre à lui. Ce soir-là Camille fut furieuse de voir que l'empereur n'était pas venu dans sa chambre pour passer sa nuit de noce avec elle, elle crut que celui-ci est passé sa nuit avec son nouvel époux pour prendre son pouvoir. Bien décidé d'aller le voir quand elle remarqua Alec dormait seul dans son lit, elle retourna soulagée mais avec une certain doute. Elle fumait du narguilé dans sa chambre sur son lit quand Lilith entra dans sa chambre après s'être annoncé, elle le regarda avec un brin d'ennui ce qui irrita la nourrice. Elle fumait son narguilé sans prendre la peine de regarder la mère d'adoptive de Magnus, pour elle Lilith était inférieure à elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Lilith demanda Camille

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la nuit de noce de Magnus lança Lilith

\- Que Magnus n'est pas venu dans ma chambre comme toujours ? Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il ne vienne pas fulmina Camille

\- Si je te dis qu'il a bien passé sa nuit avec ce Nephilims lâcha Lilith

\- Impossible que ce soit vrai car nous aurions sentit une grande quantité de pouvoir de sa part lors du transfert de pouvoir de je ne sais pas quoi commenta Camille

\- C'est vrai le mariage n'a pas été encore consommé, si j'étais toi j'en profitai pour piétiner ce demi-ange conseilla Lilith

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que je ferai ça questionna Camille en riant

Lilith l'a regarda avec les yeux plissé, la blonde riait comme si la situation l'amusait profondément.

\- Je te le demande car ses yeux bleus pourront demander Magnus n'importe quoi et si tu veux être toujours la favorite, il faut le réduit à néant expliqua Lilith

\- Ses yeux bleus plein d'innocente ne reflètent que la haine pour Magnus, jamais ils se refléteront autre chose d'ailleurs qu'est que ce nephilims a pour qu'il vous fasse si peur que ça se moqua Camille

\- Crois-moi reine Camille un jour tu pleuras de ne pas m'avoir écouté à temps conseilla Lilith

Elle fit un geste désintéressé envers elle, celle-ci s'en alla en le laissant seule dans sa chambre. Alec était revenu dans sa chambre et vit un plateau de gâteau, il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'avant sa promenade il avait remarqué que il y avait plus de gâteau dans le plateau. Il haussa les épaules en ne faisant pas attention, il commença à prendre ses flèches pour les bénir avec sa stèle. Il n'entendit pas l'entrée de Max dans sa chambre, celui-ci vint dans son dos et lui couvrit les yeux. Il sursauta avant de tourner la tête vivement, il se leva en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu es là, j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais venir souffla Alec en regardant son petit frère

\- Jace est venu m'accompagner avant de partir pour Idris, il n'a pas voulu te voir car il sera obligé de pleurer et tu sais comment il est sourit Max

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là se réjouit Alec en le prenant encore une fois dans ses bras

Camille passa avec ses servantes quand elle remarqua le câlin fraternel d'Alec et de Max, elle vit la ressemblance des deux. Elle sourit en trouvant une vengeance parfaite pour le Nephilims,

\- Eh bien consort Alexander, à peine quelque jour après votre mariage vous enlacer déjà un autre homme surtout dans le harem de l'empereur déclara Camille

\- Max est mon jeune frère, et il est venu me voir défendit Alec

\- Mais personne à part Magnus lui-même ne pas rentrer dans le harem et il sera punis d'avoir enfreint les règles et j'ai hâte de voir ton frère se faire jeter dans une cellule de prison ricana Camille

\- Espèce de…stoppa Alec

\- ALEC NON cria Max en défendant son frère de frapper la blonde

Elle ricana narquoisement avant de partir de sa chambre, les pouvoirs d'Alec commençaient à cogiter autour de lui. Son petit frère mit la main sur son épaule pour le calmer, il se calma sous l'influence de son frère. Magnus fut informé de l'intrusion de Max au sein du harem, il alla voir Alec dans la chambre. Celui-ci l'attendait dans sa chambre prête à défendre son frère,

\- Max est encore un enfant, il est venu dans le harem pour me voir rien de plus défendit Alec en regardant son mari

\- Mais il a enfreint les lois et je ne tolère pas qu'on me manque de respect cracha Magnus

Il s'avança vers le noiraud en le faisant face, il se pencha doucement vers lui vers son oreille.

\- Je réserve une punition très grave pour ton frère, je m'en moque de tes excuses à son sujet à moins que tu as un autre tour dans ta manche pour me faire changer d'avis susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant, il ferma les yeux soumis devant son époux. Celui-ci fut satisfait devant sa soumission, il se redressa lentement avant de se tourner pour partir.

\- J'espère de te voir lors de l'audience de ton frère déclara Magnus en s'en allant

Le Nephilims tomba sur le sol en priant que la vie de Max soit épargnée, il haïssait de plus en plus son mari. Plus tard ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle du trône, Max se tenait droit devant son beau-frère.

\- Prince Maxwell, vous êtes coupable d'avoir pénétrer dans mon harem où vit mes épouses et mes époux. Ai-je tord demanda Magnus

\- Non, votre majesté, je suis bien pénétrer dans votre harem car je voulais voir mon grand-frère Alec. C'était tout ce que je voulais déclara Max fier de son erreur

\- Très bien maintenant que tu sais que tu es tord, j'ai décidé ta peine et sera que tu ne retourneras pas plus jamais à Idris car tu deviendras l'un de mes ministres. Je t'enseignerai personnellement l'art de la guerre déclara Magnus en se levant

\- Bien votre majesté, j'accepte ma punition accepta Max

Il se tourna vers Alec, qui souriait de bonheur en sachant que son jeune frère sera prés de lui. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée en voyant son mari, il savait que celui-ci voulait utiliser son frère contre sa patrie. Il ne dit rien au fond de lui, il brûlait de rage. Maryse se tenait dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit. Sa belle-mère entra dans la chambre et la vit assis sur le lit,

\- Cette chambre est trop vide pour moi, Alec me manque beaucoup avoua Maryse

\- Je sais que Alec te manque mais c'est son destin, à sa naissance tu savais qu'il n'était pas un Nephilims ordinaire. Il faut que tu t'habitue à cette chambre vide Maryse expliqua sa belle-mère

\- Je le sais mais c'est dur souffla Maryse en passant la main sur les draps

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui mit la main sur son épaule, elle pleura doucement du manque de son fils. Plus tard elle se faufila hors du palais et alla dans le temple de Raziel, elle vit Imogène en train de prier Raziel.

\- Reine Maryse quel bon vent t'amène sourit Imogène

\- Comment tu le sais, j'ai fait mariée mon fils à l'empereur Magnus mais je voudrais savoir son avenir. Est-ce qu'il va être heureux questionna Maryse

Elle éclata de rire en se tournant vers elle, elle sourit encore plus en la regardant.

\- Ton fils va entrer dans la légende en tant que l'amour qu'il va apporter, oui Magnus et Alec seront gravé dans l'histoire comme le couple le plus puissant de l'histoire décréta Imogène

\- Je suis rassurée maintenant en sachant son avenir souffla Maryse en mettant la main sur son cœur

Elle rentra au palais, quelques jours plus tard elle vint dans la salle du trône pour voir son mari. Celui-ci se tourna vers sa femme,

\- Que se passe-t-il Maryse demanda Robert

\- Je voudrais voir Alec, je voudrais savoir si il est heureux maintenant dans sa nouvelle vie questionna Maryse

\- Maryse, je comprends mais tu ne peux pas y aller le voir commenta Robert

\- Je veux le voir et m'en assurer qu'il est heureux s'il te plait, mon cœur de mère sera apaisée en le voyant demanda Maryse

\- D'accord, j'enverrai un message de feu à sa majesté l'empereur de notre visite capitula Robert

Elle le remercia en souriant, Alec était assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre plongé dans ses pensés. Maia entra dans la chambre avec un sourire très grand,

\- Alec, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi sourit Maia

\- L'empereur s'est accidentellement mis le feu dans ses cheveux ou à ses vêtements souhaita Alec avec espoir

\- Hein, non Alec, il faut vraiment que tu arrête de rester dans ton coin quand tu es en colère tu es flippant mais bon la bonne nouvelle est que vos parents sont en visite ici à Edom informa Maia

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Alec

Il se leva heureux avant de se rappeler de son mari, il eut un éclair de lucidité en pensant que celui-ci va parlait de ses parents leur relation de couple surtout qu'il n'a pas encore transmis la moitié de son pouvoir à son époux.

\- Maia, je ne sais pas si leurs visites seront bénéfique pour moi, l'empereur pourra leur dire que nous n'avons pas encore créé le lien trembla Alec de peur

\- Tu pourras aller lui demander de ne rien dire sur votre relation conseilla Maia

\- C'est parfait, je vais aller le voir immédiatement sourit Alec

Il se leva et se dirigea à la recherche de son mari, une servante lui indiqua que l'empereur prenait son bain en ce moment. Il alla dans la salle de bain et rougit en voyant la nudité de Magnus de dos, il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Les servantes se levaient et s'en allaient en les laissant seul, Magnus sourit en pivotant la tête vers son époux.

\- Que me vaux votre visite consort Alexander ? Est-ce que vous vouliez me rejoindre dans mon bain demanda Magnus en le taquinant

Il rougit violemment et se reprit et s'avança vers lui mais resta dans une distance respectable,

\- Je suis venu discuter avec vous au sujet de la visite de mes parents, je voudrais que vous ne leur parliez pas de notre relation en ce moment proposa Alec

\- Je suppose que ça un lien avec vos pouvoirs angélique, vous devez être intime avec moi pour transmettre une partie de votre pouvoir à moi. Cela créa une sorte de connexion entre toi et moi n'est ce pas questionna Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux humide

\- C'est exact, mais je ne veux pas que vous ne parliez de cela à mes parents, je ne veux pas les contrarier est ce que vous acceptez proposa Alec en le regardant de dos

\- Entendu, je ne parlerai pas à vos parents notre condition de couple, mais une chose aussi que je voudrais discuter avec toi sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est ce donc questionna Alec

\- Nous avons parler de vos conditions en fait c'est toujours vos conditions et mes conditions à moi mon très cher consort ricana Magnus

\- Que voulez vous interrogea Alec

Le démon sourit malicieusement avant de se retourner totalement vers le Nephilims, celui-ci avait la tête tourné pour ne pas le regarder.

\- Vous avez fait fuir mes servantes qui s'occupaient de moi pour mon bain alors je pense que le fait de vous devez vous occupez de moi proposa Magnus

\- D'accord maugréa Alec

Il marcha vers le jacuzzi où son mari s'y baignait, il prit un éponge et commença à le nettoyer ce qui le fit sourire narquoisement.

\- Que c'est plaisant de savoir que votre mari est en train de prendre soin de vous nargua Magnus

Le demi-ange eut envie de le noyer dans le bassin d'eau tellement il état furieux, il n'en montra pas sa fureur et nettoya son mari. Celui-ci joueur le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le bassin avec lui, il haleta en voyant ce que Magnus fait. Il éclata de rire devant son visage,

\- J'aime encore plus quand mon mari me rejoint dans le bain taquina Magnus

\- Vous êtes vraiment…maugréa Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne fut pas furieux, il remarqua son regard se dirigea sur lui ou plutôt sur ses vêtements trempés. Comme il avait mis du blanc, il voyait à travers ses vêtements. Il mit ses bras autour de son torse pour le cacher en rougissant, il sourit encore plus en regardant encore plus bas. Il serra les poings avant de sortir du bain, il traversa le harem trempé ce qui surpris beaucoup. Sa meilleure amie cligna des yeux en le voyant arriver trempé de la tête aux pieds,

\- Je croyais que tu allais voir l'empereur interrogea

\- L'EMPEREUR EST UN IDIOT PERVERT QUI MERITE UNE LAME SERAPHIQUE DANS LE DERRIERE fulmina Alec en retirant ses vêtements

La servante comprit que c'était encore mal passé entre les deux, au même moment Magnus riait avant de riait encore plus en entendant le cri de colère de son Nephilims. Au même moment Jonathan n'arrêtait pas de penser à Maia, il pivota en voyant le voyant entrer dans la chambre.

\- Tu es là sourit Jonathan en le prenant par la main

Il ne comprit pas que c'était sa femme au lieu de Maia, il l'entraîna dans le lit pour coucher avec elle. Camille vint voir son mari dans sa chambre,

\- Tu ne vas pas préparer pour l'accueil de mes beaux-parents questionna Magnus

\- Je préfère partir ailleurs que rester et jouer les hypocrites mais peut-être que je vais faire une petite exception surtout que j'ai entendu ton nouvel époux criait contre toi depuis sa chambre. Qu'est que tu lui as exactement demanda Camille

\- Je l'ai fait une petite farce rien de bien méchant c'est tout mais maintenant je dois accueillir mes beaux-parents qui viennent me voir pour la première fois après le mariage ricana Magnus

Il sortit de sa chambre alors que la blonde renifla de dédain, des troupes de danseurs Nephilims se présentaient de devant l'entrée du palais. Jonathan les fit entrer avant de voir le drapeau des Nephilims tombait à ses pieds, il sortit son épée et se tourna vers lui et les entoura de soldats démons. La troupe de danseur prit peur,

\- Nous sommes ici pour danser à la fête organisé par l'empereur signala le chef de la troupe

\- En emmenant un drapeau Nephilims dans le palais d'Edom, vous êtes des sacrilèges vraiment. Vous méritez vous faire emprisonner déclara Jonathan

Il prit le drapeau et le jeta, le drapeau atterrit devant les pieds d'Alec. Celui-ci fulmina devant le manque de respect de Jonathan, son aura éclata dans tous les environs en faisant soulever le vent. Le démon pivota et trouva le Nephilims furieux,

\- Jonathan, vous oubliez que je suis un Nephilims et je suis l'époux de votre empereur. Je vous demande de vous présenter des excuses à ses hommes articula Alec qui contenant son pouvoir

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que je m'excuse devant eux ? Ils ont amené un drapeau Nephilims dans l'enceinte du palais ce qui est une offense à l'empire d'Edom répliqua Jonathan

\- POURTANT ILS T'ONT DIT QU'ILS SONT VENUS SOUS MON ORDRE intervient une voix

Ils regardaient le nouveau visiteur et trouva Magnus venant avec deux ministre, Jonathan s'inclina devant lui alors que Alec le regarda froidement n'ayant pas oublié sa farce. Jonathan ramassa le drapeau par terre et le donna à Alec, celui-ci le prit pour le donner à les troupes de danseurs. Ils le remerciaient, il les laissait seul.

\- Jonathan, sachez que je ne tolère plus ce genre de chose dans mon empire. Vous devez respecter chaque Nephilims de cet empire car j'ai épousé un Nephilims, un seul de vos remarque est comme une offense envers lui décréta Magnus

\- Je ne ferrai plus votre majesté promis Jonathan

Il s'en alla avec ses ministres, le démon serra les poings devant l'humiliation de Magnus venait de lui subir. Il se promit que celui-ci allait le payer, plus tard Robert et Maryse se tenaient dans la chambre d'Alec après avoir été guidé dans la pièce. Le Nephilims serra ses parents dans ses bras ayant leur manqué beaucoup, Magnus entra dans la pièce. Robert s'inclina devant lui,

\- Roi Robert, vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant moi, je suis quand même votre gendre sourit Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'oublie parfois riait Robert nerveux

\- Je comprends sourit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé de venir vous rendre visite mais Maryse voulait voir si Alec s'était bien intégré à tous cela s'excusa Robert

\- Je vois, maintenant si vous voulez bien. Je pense que Max sera ravi de retrouver ses parents déclara Magnus

\- J'allais justement aller le voir sourit Robert en sortant de la chambre

Alec regarda avec appréhension son mari ayant peur qu'il dévoile leur condition de couple, Magnus vit son regard et sourit taquin en sachant que sa belle-mère était là.

\- Bien je vous laisse et d'ailleurs Alexander j'espère que votre grippe est passé nargua Magnus en le faisant rappeler sa farce

\- Alec, as-tu été malade demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Tout va bien mère, je me sens parfaitement mieux juste que je suis tombé accidentellement dans la baignoire pendant un bain rassura Alec en fusillant l'empereur

Il lui lança un regard taquin vers lui, il serra les poings et sourit de vengeance en voyant sa main avec la cicatrice.

\- Il faudra vérifier votre main majesté, en cas où ça s'infecte répliqua Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il sourit froidement en l'observant savourer sa victoire. Maryse était sur le point de demander avant de comprendre que cela ne l'a regarderait pas en voyant leur deux se fusillaient du regard,

\- Bien je vais y aller, reine Maryse salua Magnus

Il les laissait seul dans la chambre, le consort souffla discrètement avant de se tourner vers sa mère pour discuter avec elle. Ils discutaient ensemble quand Maia vint les prévenir pour la fête organisée pour les parents d'Alec, sa mère lui caressa la joue maternellement avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Malheureusement je n'ai plus le droit de t'aider à t'habiller sourit Maryse

\- Maintenant c'est mon droit en tant que sa belle-mère intervient Nirmala en entrant dans la chambre

Ils tournaient vers elle, Alec vint serrer sa belle-mère dans ses bras sous les yeux souriants de Maryse. Elle l'aida à se préparer pour la fête, ils allaient dans la salle. Robert offrit une collection d'armes à Magnus et des flèches.

\- Je vous remercie de ses présents Roi Robert, maintenant ce que je souhaite est que vous restez encore plus longtemps dans le palais souhaita Magnus

\- Nous vous remercions votre majesté mais la coutume d'Idris est que nous ne devons pas rester éternelle chez notre fils expliqua Robert

\- Très bien mais au moins apprécier la fête, FAITES VENIR LES DANSEURS ordonna Magnus

Ils entraient et commença à danser dans la salle en chantant les louanges des Nephilims, l'empereur regarda les danseurs avant de cligner les yeux car il vit Alec parmi les danseurs. Celui-ci se mouvait gracieusement parmi eux, il pivota la tête vers le vrai qui sourit au spectacle. La soirée se termina très tard, le lendemain Alec était en train de bénir ses flèches avec sa stèle tout en donnant à Maia pour les nettoyer et les ranger dans un coffre.

\- J'ai peur Maia que l'empereur révèle tout à mes parents, ah ce que j'ai horreur quand il commence à me taquiner devant eux…pesta Alec

Magnus passa devant sa chambre quand il entendit le rouspète de son mari, il entra et la servante vit l'empereur venir dans la chambre. Il lui intima de faire silence et prit les flèches de ses mains pour les nettoyer à sa place, elle les laissa seul dans la chambre. Il écouta la conversation d'Alec,

\- …vraiment on dirait un vrai temps ambulant, je me demande comment mère Nirmala fait pour le supporter. Bon parlons plus de lui car je dois bénir mes flèches en restant calme et non en rouspéter contre idiot et pervers de mari, je t'ai dis qu'il a osé ramener ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain devant mes parents. Argh l'horreur bon j'ai en profitait aussi pour demander à maman comment vont tout le monde, en ce qui paraît Christopher et Barbara ont beaucoup grandi qu'ils vont passer la cérémonie des runes. Ma petite Lucie a déjà commencé la formation avec Jace, le ventre de Cecily est déjà arrondi et d'ailleurs tout ce passe correctement d'après ce que maman a dit. Tu sais Maia parfois je pense que je voudrais avoir aussi mon enfant qui grandit en moi et dont je pourrai m'occuper en chantant la berceuse de maman, j'espère que je vais avoir rapidement un enfant souhaita Alec en passant une main sur son ventre plat

Le démon sourit devant son souhait, il termina de bénir ses flèches avant de se retourner pour demander à Maia pourquoi est ce qu'elle était silencieuse durant qu'il parlait. Il trouva à la place de sa servante son mari qui avait ses flèches dans les mains et était en train de les ranger dans la boîte,

\- Vous ici, je croyais que Maia était ici avec moi reconnu Alec

\- Je passais comme ça et je t'ai entendu pester contre moi alors je suis venu écouter et je suis surpris que je suis un idiot pervers accusa Magnus mécontent

\- C'était quelque chose de privé et vous avez écouté de ce que je disais normalement à Maia répliqua Alec en se levant

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras en le plaquant contre lui,

\- Majesté interpella Alec

\- Je peux écouter tout ce que je veux comme tu es mon époux, n'oublie pas Alexander et j'aurai pu te punir de m'avoir insulté mais la dernière partie de ta conversation m'a calmer sourit Magnus

Il fronça les sourcils avant de rougir en se souvenant de son souhait, il détourna le regard avant de sentir les doigts de Magnus le faire tourner la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'il se penche doucement pour l'effleurer ses lèvres, il le relâcha avant de partir. Il s'arrêta vers la sortie en souriant malicieusement,

\- Je souhaite aussi avoir un enfant aussi donc il faudra le faire très rapidement n'est ce pas Alexander gloussa Magnus

Il poussa un cri de mécontent ce qui le fit rire avant de sortir de la chambre, il s'assit sur son lit serrant le coussin de colère. Magnus rendit visite à Camille avec le sourire,

\- Rare de te voir sourire Magnus, quel est cette bonne nouvelle questionna Camille en se levant pour aller prés de lui

\- Juste une petite taquinerie que je viens de faire ricana Magnus

\- Tu parle de ton nouveau époux, il a l'air toujours remonté contre toi riait Camille

\- C'est vrai mais je trouve que c'est excitant ses crises de colères sourit Magnus sincère

La blonde fut troublée par le sourire sincère de son mari, elle repensa aux paroles de Lilith au sujet d'Alec.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Lilith et la fureur de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui le souhait sera pour bientôt et l'alliance sera dans ce chapitre entre les deux, **

**Alec Barton: J'adore donner la frousse à mes fans XD et encore des taquinerie dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Ce n'est rien ma belle mais j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de souci, allez encore du rapprochement entre nos deux chouchoux **

**HekateWitch1: Il n'aime pas les taquineries de Magnus qui va se poursuivre dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Un mois se sont passé depuis le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus en plus de la visite de Robert et de Maryse, Lilith faisait ses manigances envers Alec pour le discrédité aux yeux de Magnus. Celui-ci fut à chaque fois sur les bords de la colère toutefois il le faisait payer son acte en lui faisant rapprocher de lui, le Nephilims commençait à être malheureux de la situation et le seul réconfort qu'il avait était le soutien et l'amour de Nirmala qui le voyait en lui comme un fils. L'empereur venait de sortir de sa chambre et vit Alec passa avec sa stèle pour se dirigea vers la terrasse, il regarda le lever du soleil avec un sourire en faisant briller sa stèle. Magnus derrière lui et regarda le lever du soleil en même temps que lui, il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs, les deux étaient en plein méditation de leurs pouvoirs. Leurs auras se dégagèrent d'eux se fondent dans l'un et l'autre sans qu'ils remarquèrent, des vents violents soufflaient sous leurs puissants. Tous allaient sur le balcon pour les voir tous les deux en transe dans leurs pouvoirs, ils furent choqué de voir leur deux pouvoir se fondent pour être qu'une. Alec ouvrit les yeux en se calmant doucement n'ayant pas remarqué l'effet dévastateur de son pouvoir, il se tourna pour voir Magnus prés de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en le trouvant devant lui, il le salua de la tête avant de partir ce qui le fit rire. Il se dirigea plus tard vers son assemblée pour commencer la réunion avec ses conseillers et ses ministres, Camille avait observée tout la scène elle aussi et serra les poings de jalousie car le pouvoir d'Alec est bien supérieur qu'elle. Elle fut encore plus furieuse en sachant que Magnus n'avait jamais donné une partie de son pouvoir démoniaque, le démon pouvait transmettre ses pouvoirs au sein d'une personne pour le protéger de toute attaque extérieure ou comme Alec pour créer un lien. Magnus n'avait jamais donné une partie de ses pouvoirs à personne, il préféra garder tout sa puissance pour lui. Alec entra dans sa chambre légèrement énervé par le fait d'avoir vu Magnus,

\- Chaque fois que je te rencontrais, ça m'irritait car tu étais toujours en train de me taquiner raconta Alec

\- Je le fais toujours mon amour car te voir irriter me faisait sourire sourit Magnus

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassa amoureusement, ils restaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en contemplant les étoiles. Maia vint voir le Nephilims,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Maia

\- Ça va mais bon, j'ai juste une migraine révéla Alec

\- Je vais te masser la tête pour te soulager proposa Maia

Elle commença à masser sa tête pour le soulager de sa migraine, il ferma les yeux en se détendant doucement. Il entendit des petits pas dans sa chambre grâce à sa rune de l'audition, il ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour aller prés du bruit doucement pour voir une petite main prendre les biscuits sur le plateau. Il sourit et fit signe à Maia de faire silence pour attraper le petit voleur,

\- Maia, j'ai remarqué en ce moment que tu as beaucoup grossi. Je suppose que c'était toi qui prends les gâteaux et les biscuits qu'il y a sur le plateau, accusa Alec faussement

\- Bien sûr que non Alec, et tu oses m'accuser de prendre les gâteaux sourit Maia

Il marcha doucement en usant sa rune du silence, il vit une petite fille en train de manger ses biscuite derrière le table basse. Il sourit et l'a prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit sursauter,

\- Je t'ai attrapé petite voleuse, voyons voir comment est cette petite voleuse gloussa Alec en le posant sur son lit

La petite fille avait des tresses dans ses cheveux, elle était métisse et des yeux marrons. Elle rougissait d'avoir été attrapée, elle portait une petite robe d'été avec un foulard dans le cou.

\- Mais ce que tu es très belle, la coquine. Pourrais-je savoir comment s'appelle cette petite coquine questionna Alec en se mettant à sa hauteur

\- Je m'appelle Madzie répondit la petite fille timidement

\- Oh tu t'appelle Madzie, mais c'est un très jolie prénom complimenta Alec

\- Merci sourit Madzie timidement

\- Alors qu'est ce que ça te ferait plaisir ? Des biscuits ou des gâteaux proposa Alec

Son visage s'illumina de joie devant la proposition du consort, il demanda à sa servante de ramener des biscuits et des gâteaux pour eux. Ils mangèrent en parlant beaucoup de chose, une femme aux cheveux blanche entra dans la chambre. Madzie se leva et alla vers la jeune femme,

\- Vous devez être la mère de Madzie conclu Alec en se levant

\- C'est exact, je suis la reine Catarina et Madzie est ma fille. J'espère qu'elle ne vous pas trop ennuyer s'excusa Catarina

\- Bien sûr que non, nous avons mangé beaucoup de gâteaux e de biscuits maintenant je me demande si on va encore manger ce soir n'est ce pas Madzie gloussa Alec

\- C'est vrai, dis maman est ce que je pourrai venir voir le consort Alec demanda Madzie

\- Si cela ne dérange pas le consort Alec, tu devrais le demander plutôt que moi expliqua Catarina

\- Alec, est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir assez souvent questionna Madzie

\- Oh que oui tu pourrais venir me voir autant de fois que tu veux ainsi je préparerai beaucoup de bonbon et de gâteaux ainsi que de biscuit à manger accepta Alec

Elle cria de joie en allant dans ses bras, plus tard elles le laissaient tranquille dans sa chambre. Sa servante le regarda amusée en le voyant mettre des runes de guérison sur son ventre, il grimaça ayant mal au ventre.

\- J'ai trop mangé de gâteaux et de biscuits grimaça Alec

\- Tu veux que je prépare une concoction proposa Maia

\- S'il te plaît demanda Alec

Elle prépara la potion avant de lui donner ce qui soulagea son mal de ventre, quelques jours plus tard Camille distribua des bijoux en tant que reine principale de Magnus et gérante du Harem. Les bijoux qu'elle distribua étaient ses anciens bijoux, les femmes et les hommes du harem s'émerveillaient sauf Catarina. Quand elle passa prés d'elle pour lui donner un collier qui ne brillait pratiquement plus à force de porter, elle le mit à son cou de force et le mit à la lumière.

\- Regarde comment tu es joli avec ce collier reine Catarina se moqua Camille

Je ne veux pas de vos bijoux reine Camille réfuta Catarina

\- Pourquoi est ce tu refuse ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à tel point que tu refuse un collier de ma part questionna Camille

\- Je suis en train de penser à le consort Alec, il est si différent de beaucoup de monde dans ce harem répondit Catarina

\- Oh tu es donc devenu une partisane pour ce prince Nephilims critiqua Camille

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis devenu sa partisane reine Camille, mais je dis juste qu'il est différent. Je pense que c'est son cœur pur qui fait la différence expliqua Catarina en prenant à sa bienveillance

La blonde fulmina devant elle, les commentaires de Catarina eurent un impact dans tout le harem. Tous commençaient à apprécier Alec à sa juste valeur, celui-ci était toujours souriant avec eux. Quelques jours plus tard beaucoup de chose se sont passé, Madzie rendait toujours visite à Alec dont il partageait des sucreries tout en racontant les histoires de son peuple ce qui la fasciner. Lilith était en train de réfléchir dans sa chambre quand son fils entra dans la chambre,

\- De quoi est ce que tu es en train de penser mère demanda Jonathan en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

\- Je suis en train de trouver un plan pour me débarrasser de ce Nephilims a tout jamais répondit Lilith

\- Au lieu de penser à ce Nephilims, pense à un moyen que l'empereur me désigne en tant que premier ministre décréta Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu seras bientôt le premier ministre d'Edom, il faut que tu sois patient et me faire confiance conseilla Lilith en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils

Il regarda sceptique sa mère, il savait que celle-ci préférait rester dans sa position aux yeux de Magnus au lieu de l'aider à monter sur le trône. Magnus était en plein réunion quand Madzie entra dans la salle de réunion, il sourit en voyant la petite fille venir vers lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en pensant qu'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps avec Madzie à lui enseigner la magie et d'autre choses,

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps avec toi ma jolie fleur sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave parce que maintenant j'ai un nouveau compagnon de jeux et on mange beaucoup de sucrerie ce qui ne plait pas trop à maman en plus il me raconte plein d'histoire raconta Madzie

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est l'heure des gâteaux que je vais y aller avec petit papa se rappela Madzie

\- Petit papa demanda Magnus

\- Oh majesté ! Je parlais de votre nouveau époux Alec répondit Madzie en ouvrant les bras

\- Je vois sourit Magnus

Elle se leva et alla vers le harem, l'empereur le suivit jusqu'à l'harem. Tous saluaient leur époux, Alec entendit l'arrivé de Magnus dans le harem et continua de préparer les sucreries pour lui avec sa nouvelle fille. Il plaça sa stèle et regarda la fenêtre quand il entendit que l'empereur alla entrer dans sa chambre, il le regarda à peine et continua de regarder le paysage. Il sentit quelque chose tirait sur sa stèle, il essaya de résister de l'envie de se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Majesté, arrêtez de tirer sur ma stèle, vous allez la casser…stoppa Alec en se retournant

Il vit le sourire narquois de Magnus qui était assez loin de lui, il baissa la tête pour voir sa fille adoptive le tira sur sa stèle.

\- Madzie appela Magnus

Elle se dirigea vers Magnus qui s'accroupie devant elle, il regarda amusé son époux.

\- Madzie, si tu étais un peu plus grande. Je t'aurais puni d'avoir essayé de tirer sur la stèle de mon mari gloussa Magnus

\- Je m'excuse petit papa s'excusa Madzie

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, je t'attendais pour les sucreries sourit Alec

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous demanda Magnus d'un ton malicieux

Il était sur le point de refuser la compagnie de son époux quand la petite fille se réjouit que l'empereur se joigne à eux pour le thé, pour la joie de la fille il toléra son époux.

\- Petit papa, tu continue de me raconter l'histoire de la dernière fois questionna Madzie en mangeant un biscuit

\- Bien sûr où étais-je la dernière fois ah oui c'était sur l'histoire de Jonathan Shadowhunter qui créa les touts premiers runes commença Alec

Elle écouta le récit avec fascination avec Magnus, celui-ci écouta l'histoire du peuple de son mari dont il avait déjà entendu. Plus tard elle vit que c'était l'heure d'y aller voir sa mère, elle embrassa le nephilims et l'empereur avant de les laissait seul. Le démon sourit en voyant qu'il était seul avec son mari,

\- Enfin nous sommes seul, tu peux me raconter une histoire demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, je pense que vous êtes trop grand pour ça et puis je vais aller prendre mon bain objecta Alec en lui tournant le dos

\- Oh tu vas prendre ton bain, est ce que je peux te joindre dans ton bain je parie ce que j'ai vu dans le bain de la dernière fois était plus que je l'imaginais nargua Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui en serrant les poings, il se délectait des rougissements de son mari qui était un mélange de colère et d'embarras. Il lui prit dans ses bras en l'empêchant de se dérober, il lui caressa la joue. Il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres, le noiraud frémit au contact des lèvres de son mari sur les siens qui l'effleura. Il le relâcha avant de sourire narquois, il avait compris le regard de son mari qui souhaitait qu'il l'embrasse. Il ricana doucement avant de partir de sa chambre, il serra les poings en pestant contre son mari. Maia entra dans la chambre,

\- Alec, j'ai préparée ton bain prévient Maia

\- Bien et garde la porte de mon bain attentivement et empêche cet idiot pervers qui me sert de mari pénétrer avertis Alec en marchant furieux

\- Je suppose que sa majesté était ici conclu Maia

Elle entendit un cri de rage de la part de son ami, l'empereur éclata de rire après avoir entendu Alec rouspétai contre lui et avertis de l'empêcher de venir dans son bain. Il alla de bonne humeur à sa chambre, Nirmala vit son fils de bonne humeur après avoir passer du temps avec le consort Alec et Madzie. Elle remarqua que son fils commençait à changer doucement au contact d'Alec, pendant ce temps Lorenzo était au bord de sa fenêtre et était en train d'imaginer la beauté d'Alec et son pouvoir.

\- Il est si magnifique et son pouvoir qui est si puissant, je voudrais encore une fois de goûter à son pouvoir angélique souhaita Lorenzo

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle demanda Jessamine en entrant dans la pièce

\- Je parlais de vous ma princesse, vous êtes ravissante ce soir complimenta Lorenzo

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari, celui-ci grimaça en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas épouser une veuve mais il savait qu'il se rapprochait du trône et d'Alec, il voulait le Nephilims pour son pouvoir pour renforcer le sien. Le lendemain Madzie et Alec étaient en train de jouer dehors en profitant de l'air et le soleil, il courra derrière elle en voulant la chatouiller. Elle fut attraper et commença à se faire chatouiller par le Nephilims, Nirmala passa et vit la scène avant de sourire maternellement.

\- Alec fera un excellent père, oh ancêtre accordez-moi mon souhait faisiez en sorte que bientôt Magnus aura un enfant avec Alexander pria Nirmala avant de partir

Lilith sortit de l'ombre et regarda le consort en train de jouer avec Madzie, elle fit un regard de dédain en le voyant.

\- Jamais je n'admettrai que ce Nephilims puisse devenir le consort d'Alicante décréta Lilith

Elle réfléchit un moyen pour discréditer Alec aux yeux de Magnus, elle vit le lac du palais avant de sourire machiavélique. Elle attendit que Madzie soit seul et de dos vers elle avant de la pousser dans le lac en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas nager, elle rentra et observa tout la scène. Un eunuque passa et vit la scène et cria tout ses forces pour prévenir tout le monde,

\- MADZIE hurla Catarina en allant essayer de sauver son enfant

Elle tendit la main quand elle vit un ombre plonger dans le lac, elle fut soulagée de voir Alec ramener Madzie sur les berges. Il pratiqua la bouche à bouche pour la faire respirer. La petite fille se mit à tousser de l'eau,

\- Oh merci les ancêtres d'Edom, j'ai eu si peur ma chérie soupira Catarina de soulagement

\- Tout va bien, mais il faut que tu l'emmène se faire soigner reine Catarina conseilla Alec

\- Bien je te remercie infiniment consort Alec, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais perdu Madzie remercia Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien, elle n'est pas simplement ta fille mais aussi la mienne sourit Alec

Elle acquiesça de la tête et l'emmena dans le palais pour faire soigner sa fille, Alec éternua quand Lilith se montra et le regarda furieuse.

\- Consort Alec, je vous conseille de rentrer immédiatement dans votre chambre pour vous changer avant que quelqu'un vous voir dans des vêtements humide ordonna Lilith

Il hocha la tête et fut aidé par sa servante pour l'emmener se réchauffer et s'habiller des vêtements sec, elle sourit en voyant son plan commençait à être parfait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône de Magnus qui était en plein conseil, il interrompit son conseil pour regarder sa mère.

\- Mère que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais de te parler d'une affaire urgente signala Lilith

Il l'a regarda et fit évacuer tout le monde hors de la salle, il se tourna vers elle en se levant. Elle sourit intérieurement de voir le dévouement de Magnus envers elle,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais te parler du consort d'Alexander, il s'est montré d'une manière impoli devant beaucoup de monde mentit Lilith

\- Comment ça demanda Magnus

\- Il s'est baigné dans le lac en ressortant avec les vêtements humide devant tout le monde sans la moindre pudeur, vraiment il est en train de se moquer l'empire que tes ancêtres ont bâti incita Lilith en attisant la colère de Magnus

Il serra les poings de fureur devant le comportement de son époux, elle marcha autour de lui en critiquant le Nephilims pour alimenter la colère de l'empereur. Il leva la main sèchement vers sa nourrice qui sourit légèrement, il se dirigea vers le harem d'un pas lourd. Lilith éclata de rie diaboliquement,

\- Vraiment un Nephilims ne sera jamais supérieur à moi la grande Lilith déclara Lilith en riant

Magnus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci était en train d'éternuer en se renfermant la couverture chaud sur lui. Maia lui donna une tasse de thé bien chaude,

\- Bois ceci, cela va te réchauffer à l'intérieur conseilla Maia

\- Merci Maia renfila Alec en se mouchant

Le démon entra dans la chambre et fit signe à Maia de les laissa seul, elle s'inclina devant lui et sortir de la chambre. Il le regarda froidement,

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est ce que vous êtes montrer dans ce tenu devant tout le monde fulmina Magnus

\- J'ai été…commença Alec

\- Un consort ne doit pas se montrer devant tout le monde dans cet accoutrement, franchement tu te moque de moi sans cesse cracha Magnus

Il cracha tout sa fureur alors que Alec essaya de placer un mot pour se défendre, il continua quand l'aura d'Alec explosa ce qui le fit stopper.

\- Tu ose me défier s'enragea Magnus

\- SI JE SUIS SORTIT DE CETTE TENU C'EST POUR SAUVER MADZIE QUI EST TOMBER DANS LE LAC ET JE ME SUIS JETER DANS L'EAU POUR LA SAUVER hurla Alec en brûlant de colère

Magnus comprit sa terrible erreur et fit un regard penaud en l'observant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le consort avait les yeux dans les vagues et augmentait son pouvoir. Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la chambre, il prit son mari dans ses bras.

\- Alexander, calme-toi apaisa Magnus

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE CALMERAI ALORS QUE TU M'ACCUSE A TORD cria Alec en renforçant son pouvoir

Son aura lumineux se concentra de plus en plus hors de lui avant de commencer à former dans son dos, l'empereur savait qu'essayer de le parler ne servirait à rien qu'il lui prit dans ses bras.

\- NON LACHE-MOI cria Alec en le essayant de le repoussant avec son pouvoir

Il fit exploser son pouvoir démoniaque aussi avant de l'embrasser, il écarquilla les yeux devant le baiser. Il absorba son pouvoir lentement, il en profita pour lécher la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de son mari entrer dans sa bouche, il trouva et explora la cavité buccale d'Alec avant de jouer avec sa langue. Ils jouaient d'une bataille sensuelle, il goûta de nouveau le pouvoir angélique du Nephilims. Le pouvoir renforça son pouvoir qui devient encore plus démoniaque, le vent violent se calma doucement et il le relâcha doucement. Il lui caressa la joue doucement et essuya le filet de salive sur son menton, Alec était dans les vapes après le baiser langoureux et l'absorption de son pouvoir. Il le fit s'allonger dans son lit tranquillement, sa servante entra dans la chambre inquiète pour son maître.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maia

\- Ce n'est rien, il est juste épuisé. Veille sur lui et si possible appelle un médecin pour l'ausculter déclara Magnus sans regarder la servante

Elle hocha la tête et tira la couverture sur son ami, elle leva la tête vers l'empereur pour se figer en voyant les yeux de chat de celui-ci. Ses yeux de chat brillaient d'une dorée éclatant, il sortit de la chambre et se lécha les lèvres en sentant le goût de son mari sur ses lèvres ainsi que son pouvoir qui tourbillonnait en lui. Il alla dans sa chambre en s'allongeant sur son lit, peu plus tard Alec se réveilla désorienté dans son lit. Maia l'aida à se relever doucement,

\- Que s'est –t-il passé demanda Alec

Elle lui expliqua sa dispute et sa perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs, Alec se tient la tête en sentant l'apaisement au niveau de son pouvoir.

\- Il m'irrite mais il s'avère qu'il est le seul qui me peut contenir mes pouvoirs soupira Alec

\- Tu sais qu'il faut tôt ou tard que tu lui transmettes ton pouvoir pour créer le lien rappela Maia

\- Je sais même si ça me donne envie de vomir de devoir me rapprochait intimement avec lui s'agaça Alec

Elle sourit devant le regard de son ami, elle avait compris quelque chose dans son regard qui s'installer récemment depuis que Magnus venait passer du temps avec Alec pour le taquiner. Dans le présent Magnus s'allongea sur les genoux de son mari, il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit fermer les yeux.

\- Dire que c'était notre véritable premier baiser révéla Magnus en ouvrant les yeux

\- Oui, je ne savais pas qu'à ce moment j'ai été en train de tomber amoureux de toi sourit Alec en lui lançant un regard d'amoureux

\- Il va de même pour moi mais les manigances de Lilith m'obscurcissaient ma vision et que dire de Camille soupira Magnus en repensant à son ex-femme

Il lui caressa la joue pour le faire sortir de ses pensées sombre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Retour dans le passé Camille se dirigea vers la terrasse où Magnus était entrain de regarder l'horizon, celui-ci était en train de réfléchir sur la situation de son peuple.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne viens plus dans ma chambre remarqua Camille en s'appuyant sur le rebord du rempart

\- Tu reste malgré tout ma reine préféré malgré tout, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire pour que je puisse en profiter de mes nuits avec toi répondit Magnus

\- J'espère que tu ne profites pas de passer ta nuit avec autre que moi nargua Camille

\- Serais-tu jalouse Camille, n'oublie pas que j'ai d'autres femmes et mari dans le harem que toi répliqua Magnus

\- Ce qui m'étonne après trois mois de mariage avec le consort Alec que tu n'as pas encore passer une seule nuit dans sa chambre déduisit Camille

\- Ce qui concerne ce qui se passe dans sa chambre ne regarde entre lui et moi, ne l'oublie pas Camille décréta Magnus

Il lui lança u regard d'avertissement, elle leva la main en signe d'excuse avant de partir. Elle marcha avant de sourire froidement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec. Celui-ci était en train de tracer des runes sur son arc devant la statue de l'ange Raziel,

\- Tiens donc tu t'occupe de tes armes se moqua Camille

\- Tiens donc la reine catin vient me voir critiqua Alec en se tournant vers elle

\- Je voulais juste te dire que Magnus est très frustré en ce moment commenta Camille

\- Grand bien lui fasse répliqua Alec

\- Oui mais grâce à moi qu'il peut penser à autre chose mais que dire de toi ? Tu es ici depuis que trois mois et il n'a jamais passé ses nuits avec toi se moqua Camille

\- Dans la vie, il ne se résume pas que dans la chambre rétorqua Alec

\- Peut-être que tu dis cela parce que tu es encore vierge, normalement à ce moment-là Magnus devrait déjà te déflorer nargua Camille

Il serra les poings en sachant que celle-ci avait touché une zone sensible,

\- Et alors, ça ne regarde que mon mari et moi au lieu de parler de ma vie sexuelle. Tu n'as pas à autre chose à faire comme par exemple t'agenouiller pour prendre ce qu'il offre cracha Alec

\- Ce que je vais faire et je te raconterai plus tard comment c'était riait Camille

Elle s'en alla en riant, il serra son arc dans ses mains. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour se calmer de sa colère, il ne fit plus attention aux paroles de la blonde.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la promesse de Jace et les plans de Jonathan et Lorenzo. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Je suis désolée ma chérie que tu n'as vraiment pas aimé le début mais cela faisait exprès pour que nos deux amoureux se rapproche de plus ils vont beaucoup se rapprochait dans le chapitre 10 d'ailleurs deux de tes idées ce seront à l'honneur dans le chapitre 10 et il y aune petit mis en bouche mais j'ai prévu un autre combat plus tard et j'espère que tu vas aimé. Rassure-toi la chute de Lilith va se faire dans pas longtemps avec celle de Camille. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si vous êtes interréssé envoyez-moi un pm !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec était en train de prier l'ange Raziel, il sourit en se sentant de bonne humeur. Il sortit à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil, il entendit Catarina en train de gronder Madzie. Il éclata de rire et intervient pour calmer la jeune femme, la petite fille courait dans les bras du consort. Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner dans ses bras, il l'embrassa bruyamment avant de demander ce qu'elle avait fait comme bêtise. Elle lui expliqua que celle-ci ne voulait pas manger ses légumes, il riait en rappelant à Catarina qu'il faut jouer avec les enfants pour qu'ils puissent manger leur légume. Il raconta son expérience avec ses neveux et nièces, elle riait devant les farces des enfants que racontait Alec. Il soupira de tristesse en pensant à sa patrie adoré et à sa famille, Magnus écouta de loin la conversation. Il comprit la tristesse de son mari au sujet de sa patrie, il réfléchit un moyen pour le rendre le sourire. Le Nephilims sourit de nouveau en lui confiant que maintenant qu'il est à Edom, il est de nouveaux heureux grâce à Madzie et l'attrapa pour la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire en faisant sourire sa mère, ils discutaient avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Il continua son exploration et tomba dans l'écurie plein de chevaux, il s'approcha en souriant avant de les caresser chacun d'eux. Il rigola enfantin aimant les chevaux, il caressa l'un d'eux sans savoir que c'était le cheval préféré de Magnus. Il retourna plus tard dans le harem avant de trouver sa belle-mère en train de compter dans les comptes et l'aida dans ses tâches ce qui la fit sourire, elle raconta son histoire à son gendre et sa tristesse quand il fallu qu'elle rejoigne son mari sur le front en abandonnant son fils âgé d'une semaine à Lilith. Il comprenait la douleur de Nirmala quand l'empereur lui parlait froidement et Lilith plus calme, mais récemment elle avait remarquée que son fils devenait plus doux avec elle. Il sourit doucement sans comprendre l'allusion de sa belle-mère, Magnus était en train d'écouter les conseils de Lilith au sujet du peuple et certaines parties du pays. Il donna son avis avant de se faire approuver par l'assemblée, il acheva le conseil. Lilith en profita pour sortir discrètement hors du palais, elle alla dans une partie sombre de la ville pour manigancer son nouveau plan. Le soir même Alec venait de prendre son bain et laissait Maia en train de le brosser les cheveux après qu'il est sortit de son bain et n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui,

\- Je me demande si Cecily a déjà accoucher, je parie que le bébé doit être magnifique rêva Alec

\- Peut-être que toi aussi tu auras ton propre enfant taquina Maia

\- Maia, pendant tout la journée j'étais de bon humeur parce que je n'ai pas un seul instant à penser cet idiot pervers qui me sert de mari, alors par pitié ne me parle pas de lui gronda Alec

Magnus passa devant la salle d'eau d'Alec et entendit la conversation, il entra et remarqua la nudité de son mari avec une simple serviette qui cachait sa nudité. La servante le vit et était sur le point d'avertir son ami de la visite de Magnus, quand celui-ci lui intime de rien dire. Elle le laissa à sa place et il continua de brosser ses cheveux,

\- Franchement il est vraiment compliqué, un coup il est en colère et puis il vient me taquiner vraiment. L'ange soit loué qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans la salle d'eau en ce moment pesta Alec

Il se tourna et vit son mari en train de le peigner les cheveux, il haleta de surprise en le voyant. Il prit sa serviette et le mit sur ses parties intimes et essaya de se cacher de lui,

\- Vous ici, commet osez-vous entrer dans ma salle de bain gronda Alec en cherchant quelque chose pour se couvrir

\- Je suis l'empereur et tout le harem m'appartient puis je peux rentrer quand je veux de même dans votre salle de bain sourit Magnus

Il lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit rire, il se pencha vers lui ce qui le fit reculer doucement.

\- Majesté…vous…m'avez promis d'attendre mon consentement bredouilla Alec rouge par la proximité

\- C'est vrai que je l'ai promis mais je n'ai rien promis sur le fait que je peux regarder sourit Magnus en enlevant la serviette

Il détourna la tête devant le regard avide de son mari, celui-ci s'approcha de lui en se penchant encore plus vers ses lèvres. Il effleura ses lèvres doucement avant de se redresser avant de sourire, il se leva et se retourna en le laissait rougissant.

\- Bonne nuit Alexander souhaita Magnus

Il haleta en se couvrant avec sa serviette, son cœur battait la chamade devant le regard sensuelle de son époux.

\- Bon sang que m'arrive-t-il pour quoi est ce que mon cœur batte aussi vite à sa présence se demanda Alec

Il se leva et appela Maia, il rentra dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps Magnus alla sur le balcon en regardant la lune, il sourit encore plus en pensant le corps nu d'Alec. Camille le rejoins dans sa chambre, elle sourit en voyant son sourire.

\- Je pense que ton sourire est supposé que tu m'attendais conclu Camille

\- Peut-être bien gloussa Magnus énigmatique

Le lendemain Magnus était en train de s'entraîner sur la terrasse, il usa sa magie pour combattre son adversaire imaginaire. Il donna un coup dans le vide, il remarqua un ombre sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se cacher doucement pour voir un homme masqué en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, il sourit avant de sortir de sa cachette en passant derrière l'inconnu. Celui-ci se retourna et lui donna un coup d'épée derrière lui, il para l'attaque avant de lui attaquer à son tour. Ils se donnèrent des coups d'épée, dans tous le palais ils entendaient l'affrontement des épées. L'inconnu fit une prise de force sur Magnus. Celui-ci le para d'une seule main avant de sourire encore plus et le repoussa pour lui faire une prise de force à son tour, ils continuaient de se battre ensemble. Camille sortit de sa chambre et les vit les deux se battre, elle observa la scène. Magnus donna un coup d'épée à son adversaire dont il para et vit les yeux de l'inconnu, il lui prit les mains et le fit reculer jusqu'à le poteau. Il sourit joueur et le coinça pour faire un mouvement avec sa main, le voile qui caché le visage d'Alec tomba par terre. Il sourit de nouveau et rapprocha son corps contre le sien, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le Nephilims essaya de se dégager de lui mais son mari maintenait la position et refuser de bouger malgré ses tentatives, il fit bouger sa main encore une fois. La magie de Magnus fit épingler Alec contre le poteau, l'empereur se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Le consort essaya de résister au baiser et tenta de le repousser avec son aura lumineux, comme à chaque fois le démon aspira son pouvoir en continuant de l'embrasser. Il brûla son aura démoniaque à son tour, sans qu'il ne réalise il aspira aussi le pouvoir. Alec ressentit le pouvoir démoniaque de son mari tourbillonné en lui comme une tornade à l'intérieur, leurs deux pouvoirs s'harmonisaient ensemble pour former qu'une seule aura. Il se redressa pour le laisser respirer, les lèvres d'Alec était rouge ainsi que ses joues. Il se pencha vers le cou de son mari après l'avoir embrassé sur la mâchoire, il embrassa la parcelle de peau ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il lui fit un suçon dans son cou, Alec lâcha son épée par terre. Il redressa sa tête pour regarder son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau en maltraitant ses lèvres. Il plaça une jambe entre les jambes de son amant pour les faire écarter, il le relâcha et recula avant de sourire devant le spectacle que donnait le Nephilims. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et les lèvres enflées de baiser de sa part, il se lécha les lèvres. Alec reprit ses esprits en réalisant ce qu'il se passait, il fulmina en essayant de se dégager du poteau.

\- Majesté, relâchez-moi fulmina Alec

\- Quel dommage, moi qui pensait que tu appréciais notre moment ricana Magnus en claquant des doigts pour le libérer

Il ramassa son épée et passa prés de lui sans le regarder s'en diriger d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre, Magnus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retenir le goût de son amant. Il se dirigea presque en sifflotant, Camille pénétra dans la salle d'arme pour prendre une épée à son tour après avoir vu les deux s'embrassaient passionnément. L'empereur entra dans la salle en souriant moqueusement devant la colère de Camille,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ce Nephilims ? Je croyais que tu le détestais et que tu voulais briser sa fierté s'enragea Camille

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais briser sa fierté et le détestait, c'est toi qui s'est mis cela dans ta tête. Tu oublie qu'il est mon époux alors j'ai le droit de l'embrasser et faire ce que je veux avec lui rappela Magnus

Camille serra les poings en le voyant partir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lilith. Celle-ci lisait les comptes du palais, elle fut étonnée de voir la blonde entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu tord de ne pas t'écouter quand tu m'as dit de traiter ce Nephilims plus bas que sur terre dévoila Camille

\- On dirait qu'une nouvelle alliance vient de naître, j'ai déjà un plan pour faire répudier ce cher Nephilims sourit Lilith

\- Alors dîtes-moi le plan demanda Camille

Alec était dans sa chambre et était en train de nettoyer son arc, il toucha distraitement sa rune de parabataï. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la connexion avec son frère en train de palpiter doucement, il sentit l'inquiétude, la peine, et le bonheur de la part de Jace. Il se concentra sur son pouvoir angélique pour apaiser l'inquiétude et les peines de son parabataï, de l'autre côté à Idris Jace se sentit apaisé soudainement. Il toucha sa rune dont remarqua sa femme,

\- C'est Alec conclu Clary

\- Oui, il est en train de m'apaiser souffla Jace en se laissant apaiser

\- Laisse-toi aller à votre lien conseilla Clary en posant sa main sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour envoyer des ondes dans son lien, ils se connectaient ensemble. Ils se rassurent l'un et l'autre, puis tout doucement la connexion s'estompa lentement. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux en souriant,

\- Eh bien quel aura apaisant sourit Nirmala en entrant dans sa chambre

\- J'étais en connexion avec mon parabataï Jace, il est mon frère. J'ai sentit son inquiétude et sa peine de mon absence alors je l'ai rassuré expliqua Alec

Elle s'assit prés de lui et lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Quel frère attentionné que tu fais complimenta Nirmala

\- Je sais, que puis-je pour vous mère questionna Alec curieux de la venue de sa belle-mère

\- Oh j'allais complètement oubliée que j'ai fait venir un prêtre pour bénir votre mariage, il sera là ce soir et je voulais que tu porte ses vêtements pour ce soir si tu es d'accord proposa Nirmala

\- Voyons mère, je porterai tous ce que vous me diriez de porter car pour moi c'est une bénédiction de l'ange de votre part rougit Alec

\- Oh Alec vraiment, tu veux me faire pleurer renifla Nirmala les larmes aux yeux

Elle fit venir les vêtements pour Alec, la tenue comportait une tunique noire avec des motifs bleu marine avec un pantalon noire. Il y avait plusieurs bijoux qui allaient avec les vêtements, l'impératrice-mère l'aida à s'habiller. L'empereur rejoignit la salle en attendant sa mère qui l'avait fait demander pour bénir de son mariage avec Alec, Nirmala arriva et attendit Alec. Le démon ne put se détacher de son époux en le voyant arriver, ils s'assirent devant le prêtre qui le bénir.

\- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur conjugal, votre histoire sera inscrite dans toutes les mémoires. Je bénis aussi d'avoir un héritier prochainement souhaita le prêtre

\- C'est vrai j'ai hâte que Alec porte mon petit enfant, je vous bénis tout les deux pour cela renchérit Nirmala

L'empereur lança un regard coquin à son mari qui rougit timidement et fit la moue, ils se levaient de leur position. Alec retourna dans sa chambre, son mari entra dans la chambre à son tour ce qui le fit tourner vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Je voulais savoir quand est ce qu'on va réaliser le souhait de ma mère taquina Magnus

\- Majesté rougit Alec

Il éclata de rire et était sur le point de partir, il tourna la tête paresseusement.

\- Je te trouve très beau dans cette tunique complimenta Magnus avant de partir

Il rougit et sourit devant le compliment, il appela Maia pour l'aider à se déshabiller. A Idris le roi Robert eut une demande en mariage pour Eugenia, il sourit avant de faire une invitation pour l'envoyer à Edom. Jace et ses frères proposaient de partir en personne pour l'apporter ainsi revoir Alec, ils allaient à Edom. Alec était en train de courir derrière Madzie pour la chatouiller, il l'attrapa et la chatouilla ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Il remarqua une inscription en démoniaque,

\- Qu'est qu'il écrit ici demanda Alec

\- Il raconte la gloire d'Edom à chaque bataille répondit Madzie

\- Tu dois connaître tout les langues démoniaque je suppose conclu Alec

\- Oui, maman me l'apprends confirma Madzie

Alors voilà ce que je te propose, tu m'apprends les langues démoniaques que tu sais et moi en échange je te raconterai une histoire à chaque leçon que tu me donneras proposa Alec

\- C'est d'accord accepta Madzie

\- Bien sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs je suis en retard pour la leçon avec maman, elle va me tirer les oreilles si j'arrive en retard rappela Madzie

\- Vas-y sourit Alec

Elle s'en alla en laissant Alec seul, celui-ci se promena sur le balcon. Lorenzo passa et le vit sur le balcon, il se prit de la regarder avec avidité. Il souffla devant la beauté angélique du Nephilims,

\- Vraiment magnifique, le goût de son pouvoir est encore plus délicieux. Franchement que dommage que l'empereur en profite de ce pouvoir incommensurable soupira Lorenzo d'aise en regardant Alec

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards de Lorenzo, Maia vint le voir avec le sourire.

\- Alec, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer sourit Maia

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Jace et les autres sont en route pour Edom, ils seront ici bientôt informa Maia

\- C'est vrai, je suis tellement heureux qu'ils viennent ici sourit Alec de joie

Quelques jours plus tard Alec se tenait devant la porte avec sa stèle, il vit ses frères sur leurs chevaux. Il passa sa stèle sur leur rune angélique pour leur souhaiter le bienvenu avant de les prendre dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Jace qui attendait en dernier. Il s'avança et prit son frère dans ses bras, leurs runes de Parabataï faisaient des bonds tellement qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais toi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon frère répondit Jace en le serrant encore plus

Magnus vint les voir avec ses gardes, il tiqua légèrement en voyant les deux. Ils se séparent pour les regarder,

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir votre majesté sourit Gabriel en s'inclinant devant Magnus

\- Moi de même de retrouver mes beaux-frères, venez nous allons à l'intérieur proposa Magnus

Max vint le rejoindre après avoir été nommé gouverneur par Magnus en personne d'état, il était heureux de retrouver ses frères aussi. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo et Jonathan regardaient les frères d'Alec présent dans l'assemblé ce qui les fit tiquer,

\- Ils font leur fier juste parce que ils sont la protection de l'empereur mais qu'arrivera-t-il si Magnus les déclare la guerre ricana Lorenzo

\- Ils seront effondré renchérit Jonathan

Pendant ce temps la future belle-famille d'Eugenia attaqua un état appartenant à l'empire démoniaque, Robert fut informé par la situation et se dirigea vers Edom à son tour pour essayer de trouver une solution avec Magnus. Celui-ci fut informé de la situation, l'orage éclata dans tout le palais sous la colère de l'empereur.

\- NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE déclara Magnus en se levant pour retirer son épée

Tous retiraient leurs épées à tour, les princes d'Idris furent pris entre deux feux car l'un était la future belle-famille d'Eugenia et l'autre était le mari d'Alec. Depuis le mariage d'Alec avec l'empereur, il y a eu peu de demande en mariage pour leur sœur. Robert vint arriver peu de temps après et fut ravi de revoir son fils, l'empereur l'invita à converser avec lui.

\- Je ne peux tolérer qu'on attaque mon état alors je serai contrainte de partir en guerre pour reprendre mon état et tes fils seront avec moi sur le champ de bataille conformément à notre alliance décréta Magnus devant une carte

\- Je comprends votre majesté alors j'enverrai mes fils avec vous accepta Robert

\- Je sais votre désarroi mais je vous promets que je trouverai un parti pour Eugenia si c'est ce qui vous inquiète alors je prendrai cette responsabilité promis Magnus

Robert hocha la tête et fut ému devant la promesse de Magnus, Alec était devant la statue de l'ange Raziel et pria pour que Magnus change d'avis sur la guerre. Robert dans sa chambre,

\- Père, Eugenia va être triste à ce sujet souligna Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Eugenia, je prendrai la responsabilité mais toi tu devrais te préparer car tu dois bénir ton mari décréta Robert

Il acquiesça et prit sa stèle, il alla dans la cours du palais. Magnus était habillé d'une armure noire, il vint avec son épée avec Lilith derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Elle était ravie de voir Magnus partir en guerre contre un Nephilims, le consort prit sa stèle se plaça devant lui.

\- Alec, mets la rune angélique et du courage sur l'épée de ton mari déclara Robert à son fils

Il serra sa stèle dans sa main et dessina la rune angélique et celui du courage au combat pour le bénir et mit une partie de son aura à l'intérieur de l'épée.

\- Reviens vivant de ce combat en vainqueur souhaita Alec en le regardant

Il sourit et monta sur son cheval, le noiraud tourna vers ses frères et fit de même. Jace l'enlaça et lui fit rappeler sa promesse.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, protéger l'empereur et faîtes honneur à Idris déclara Robert

\- Oui père répondit le quatuor

Ils montaient sur leur cheval et suivit l'armée de Magnus, Camille qui était en haut du balcon.

\- Un autre Nephilims mort ricana Camille

Ils établissent un camp pour parler de la stratégie adopté, Magnus se coucher quand des soldats Nephilims entraient dans sa tente pour l'attaquer. Il les repoussa avec sa magie et se bascula par-dessus son lit pour prendre son épée, il le retira de son fourreau et les combattit avant de s'échapper de sa tente. Il fut attaqué par tous les soldats qui le désarmèrent, il sua de ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour les repousser. L'un d'eux essaya de le poignardé dans le dos quand l'épée se mit à briller de l'aura d'Alec pour protégé Magnus, des flèches vinrent tuer les soldats.

\- PROTEGER L'EMPEREUR cria Gédéon

Les quatre entouraient Magnus comme des remparts, les soldats se joignent à la bataille. Ils foncèrent sur leurs ennemies, ils combattirent les soldats. Un soldat ennemi prit un arc et une flèche pour viser l'empereur quand Jace le vit, il poussa son beau-frère sur le côté pour se prendre la flèche dans l'épaule. De l'autre côté à Edom Alec cria de douleur en se tenant l'épaule, Nirmala s'affola devant son cri.

\- Mon enfant que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Nirmala

\- Jace répondit Alec pense tenant l'épaule

\- Jace est blessé, ils ressentent la même douleur par leur rune expliqua Robert aidant son fils

Magnus prit Jace pour le soutenir, il le regarda sévèrement.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es jeté devant moi pour me protégé interrogea Magnus

\- J'avais promis à Alec de toujours protégé son mari sur le champ de bataille, je l'ai promis sur l'ange expliqua Jace

Il serra les dents et se leva en protégeant son beau-frère, il fit éclater son pouvoir qui balaya tout sur son passage. Les soldats ennemie furent vaincus et ses soldats à lui emmena le prince ennemi, il décapita la tête de son ennemie devant les princes d'Idris. Gabriel enleva la flèche de l'épaule de Jace et le guéris avec sa stèle,

\- Maintenant nous allons rentrer à Edom pour célébrer notre victoire décréta Magnus en voyant le champ de bataille

Alec se tenait l'épaule avant de ne plus sentir la douleur de Jace, il entendit le retour de Magnus avec ses frères. Il se leva et courra vers l'entrée pour les accueillir, Jace se tenait l'épaule et fut amené dans une chambre par Lilith pour soigner ses plaies malgré la rune de guérison. Alec se joigne à lui pour le voir, il eut les larmes aux yeux en toucha à la blessure de son frère.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, tu le sais non sourit Jace en le rassurant

Il le fit approcher de lui pour un câlin fraternel, le noiraud se glissa dans son lit pour l'enlacer comme ils faisaient. Ils s'enlaçaient comme ils avaient habitude de le faire, Robert les regarda de loin en souriant. Le démon le rejoignit et mit les mains dans son dos en regardant les deux frères, il se sentait un peu jaloux de la relation d'Alec avec Jace.

\- Majesté, ne soyez pas contrarié par eux. Jace et Alec ont une relation un peu spécial comme ils sont parabataï, ils sont une même âme dans deux corps expliqua Robert

\- Je ne suis pas contrarié par leur relation, au contraire je respecte leur relation sacré qu'ils ont rassura Magnus

Après le rétablissement de Jace, ils rentraient à Idris. Robert informa qu'il devait rentrer pour informer la situation à Eugenia et Maryse de la mort de l'ancien futur mari d'Eugenia,

\- Je vous promets que je ferrai respecter ma promesse envers vous glissa Magnus

\- Je vous remercie votre majesté remercia Robert

\- Allez à votre royaume, il sera tranquille comme il est sous la protection l'empire démoniaque, aucun force ne pourra vous attaquer sans contraindre par ma fureur sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers Alec qui avait les larmes aux yeux, ils s'enlaçaient avec Max qui retournait pour revoir sa famille avant de revenir à Edom. Il sanglota dans les bras de Jace,

\- Prends soin de toi et embrasse Clary et Lucie pour moi demanda Alec en lui essayant ses larmes

\- Je le ferrai rassura Jace

Robert se tourna vers Nirmala qui était présente pour leur départ,

\- Je suis ravi qu'Alec soit soutenu par une personne telle que vous sourit Robert

\- Alec n'est pas simplement mon gendre mais je le considère comme mon fils révéla Nirmala en regardant son gendre

Il sourit de savoir son fils entre de bonne mains, ils s'en allaient et Alec rentra dans sa chambre de tristesse. Nirmala était sur le point de partir dans la confusion de Magnus,

\- Mère, ou est ce que tu vas questionna Magnus

\- Je vais voir mon fils, il est très triste après le départ de son père et ses frères répondit Nirmala en s'en allant

Il haussa les sourcils en regardant sa mère lui répondre pour aller voir son consort, il balança la tête en souriant. Il alla dans son conseil pour discuter des affaires courants, Lorenzo et Jonathan étaient dans une salle était en train de boire du vin.

\- Vraiment dommage qu'ils ne se sont pas fait tué ainsi nous aurions conquérir Idris par le biais du consort soupira Jonathan en buvant

\- Ou plutôt l'empereur renchérit Lorenzo

Ils éclataient de rire et Jonathan se leva pour rentrer dans ses appartements, Lorenzo resta dans la salle pour s'enivrer.

\- Oui vraiment dommage, sinon j'aurai eu le consort Alexander pour moi. Son pouvoir sera mien et il portera mon héritier si j'étais à la place de l'empereur commenta Lorenzo

Quelques jours plus tard il fit venir un peintre pour qu'il puisse peindre le portrait d'Alec en cachette, le peintre le peignait. Le consort était en train de prier sous le regard de son mari, il était fasciner par les ailes de lumières de son époux qui s'ouvrit dans son dos lors de sa prière.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie de Camille et le départ pour Idris. Bisous glacées. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: Ravie te revoir et oui Magnus apprécie vraiment son moment avec Alec XD ne t'en fais pas la chute de Lilith approche à grand pas **

**Maia 0067: Il adorait son moment de combat qui a conduit un baiser torride entre les deux, **

**Lavigne 126:Ne t'en fais pas ma diablesse d'amour, la chute de Lilith approche car elle va complote contre nos deux amoureux et Magnus va l'a punis très méchamment car elle va oser faire mal à notre Alec. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta, envoyez-moi un PM si vous êtes intéressé !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec se mordit les lèvres devant les baisers de Magnus dans son cou, il soupira d'aise quand celui-ci le déshabilla pour lui faire l'amour sur sa tombe. Il était blottit contre lui les joues rouges, il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. De retour dans le passé Camille était en train de planifier avec Lilith un moyen pour faire répudier Alec par Magnus, elles ricanaient de à leurs plan. Alec ne sachant pas leur manigance continua ses activités malgré que son mari venait l'embêter toujours, celui-ci adorait le voir enragé avant de lui voler un baiser ce qui lui déplaisait loin de là. Cinq mois se sont écoulés depuis leur mariage, Magnus continua son devoir d'empereur avec ses conseillers et ses ministres. Lorenzo et Jonathan essayaient de planifier des stratégies pour essayer d'être le premier ministre, malheureusement pour eux ce fut Lilith qui a été nommée. Elle fit semblant d'être surprise alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait nommée par le démon étant sa mère adoptive, elle commença à donner son avis sur plusieurs point pour l'empire alors que son fils fulmina contre elle. Jonathan était contrarié que sa mère ne fasse rien pour qu'il devient l'empereur à la place de Magnus, elle lui répété chaque fois d'être patient. Il connaît que sa mère n'avait rien à faire de lui car elle était plus préoccupée par le consort, depuis l'annonce de la malédiction de la Nephilims elle ne vivait que répudier Alec. Celui-ci venait de se promener sur le balcon du harem en rencontrant les autres époux et ses femmes de l'empereur, il les salua avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il commença à tracer des runes sur ses flèches pour les rendre encore plus précis, sa servante l'aida les nettoya. Il était dans ses pensés ce que remarqua Maia, elle savait que son ami est amoureux de son mari. Elle avait remarquée ses sentiments quand il venait l'embêter, elle lâcha un gloussement dont il l'a regardé avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle fit un geste de rien à signaler, il la regarda suspicieuse et retourna sa tâche. Il soupira et le donna la dernier flèche pour nettoyer,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Alec questionna Maia

\- Rien je commence à m'ennuyer aujourd'hui, j'avais l'habitude de me battre contre Jace ou faire du cheval hors du palais mais là je m'ennuie ici soupira Alec d'ennuie

\- Je te rappelle que tu faisais du cheval sans le consentement de ton père, car il fallait à chaque fois te ramener au palais souvient Maia

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grand-mère me tirait systématiquement les oreilles à chaque fois grimaça Alec en frottant son oreille

Elle riait aux souvenirs, il rigola à son souvenir. Un eunuque vint informer la visite de Catarina,

\- Bonjour reine Catarina, comment allez-vous ? Où est Madzie demanda Alec ne voyant pas sa fille adoptive

\- Justement j'allais vous demander, elle s'enfuie quand je lui ai dit que son professeur de potion est arrivé répondit Catarina

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'aime pas fabriquer les potions conclu Alec

Elle soupira dépitée ce qui le fit rire encore plus, elle s'assit avec lui dans sa chambre. Maia apporta un plateau de thé pour eux,

\- Comment vous allez vous questionna Catarina

\- Disons que je m'ennuie un peu ici, j'avais l'habitude de faire du cheval ou combattre mon frère mais là soupira Alec ennuyé

\- Ça tombe bien, l'empereur organise toujours un concours dans le harem pour ses maris et ses femmes. Tous doivent tenir un stand pour montrer leur ingéniosité et leur créativité, et le plus méritant sera récompensé par sa majesté en personne en lui accordant un souhait expliqua Catarina

\- Oh je vois, qui est la personne qui gagne demanda Alec

\- Malheureusement c'est Camille qui est la gagnante à chaque fois, elle est indétrônable en matière d'ingéniosité et de créativité répondit Catarina

Il hocha la tête et Catarina se leva en la saluant pour chercher Madzie pour sa leçon de potion, Alec réfléchit à un moyen pour son stand. Maia entra dans la chambre pour le voir en train de réfléchir,

\- A quoi tu pense questionna Maia

\- Reine Catarina m'a expliquée que l'empereur organise assez souvent un concours dans le harem, tous doivent tenir un stand et faire de preuve d'ingéniosité et de créativité raconta Alec

\- As-tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire interrogea Maia

\- Pas encore mais je suis en train de réfléchir justement répondit Alec

Le soir même le Nephilims réfléchissait ce qu'il allait faire pour son stand, il se retourna plusieurs fois sur son lit. Il se leva et alla sur son balcon pour respirer l'air de la nuit, il sourit doucement en regardant les étoiles. Il prit sa couverture avec lui avant de regarder les étoiles de nouveau, il eut un déclic dans sa tête en souriant. Il appela Maia qui entra dans a chambre curieusement de son appel à cet heure de la nuit,

\- Que se passe-t-il Alec questionna Maia

\- Apporte-moi la boîte de couture, je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée pour le stand sourit Alec

Elle apporta la boîte de couture pour son ami et l'aida à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de penser, le lendemain Nirmala entra dans sa chambre et le vit en train de coudre sur un tissus bleu.

\- Oh j'allais te prévenir au sujet du concours mais je vois que tu es déjà à la tache sourit Nirmala

\- C'est la reine Catarina qui m'a prévenue et je me suis mis à l'ouvrage répondit Alec

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas préparer interrogea Nirmala

\- Vous verrez mère ce sera quelque chose merveilleux gloussa Alec

\- D'accord, je n'insisterai pas mais je te souhaite bonne chance mon fils. J'espère que tu attiras l'attention de Magnus avec ton idée souhaita Nirmala

Il sourit et se laissa embrasser par sa belle-mère pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, elle quitta la chambre pour que son gendre termine son travail. Camille était en train de fumer du narguilé, son eunuque s'agenouilla prés d'elle pour lui masser ses jambes.

\- Altesse, que vous allez préparer pour le jour du concours questionna son eunuque

\- Qu'importe ce que je prépare de toute façons Magnus aimera et m'accordera tout ce que je veux, la dernière fois je lui demandais de passer trois nuit avec moi ce qu'il a fait et des bijoux ainsi que beaucoup de chose raconta Camille en fumant son narguilé

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que le consort Alec vous batte interrogea son eunuque

\- Il faut d'abord qu'il invente quelque chose qui soit plus originale que moi ricana Camille

Il ne répondit rien et massa les jambes de sa maîtresse, le jour du concours qui se faisait dans la nuit Magnus passa devant chaque stand pour contempler les originalités de ses époux et ses femmes. Il s'arrêta devant le stand de Catarina qui était remplie de fleur qui se changeait de couleur, Madzie tenait une rose rouge qui se changea en vert.

\- C'est très originale reine Catarina complimenta Magnus

\- C'est Madzie qui m'a soufflée l'idée votre majesté révéla Catarina

\- Alors eh bien ma petite fleur, c'était bien trouvée sourit Magnus

\- Attends de voir de celui de petit papa car c'est encore plus magique riait Madzie

\- Ah bon, tu me peux dire plus demanda Magnus

\- Désolée majesté, j'ai promis à petit papa de rien dire sur son stand sourit Madzie

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en prenant une fleur du stand

Il se promena dans l'allée marchande, sa mère le rejoignit pour voir les stands. Il arriva à celui de Camille qui tenait un stand banal, il haussa un sourcil avant de la voir arrivée avec plein de flacon vide.

\- Enfin, je t'attendais. Choisis un flacon proposa Camille

Il prit un flacon et le sentit à la demande de sa femme, il sentit et compris que c'était du parfum. Il ressentit le même flacon après avoir attendu dix minutes, il haussa les sourcils devant la créativité de sa femme.

\- L'odeur du parfum change au bout de dix minutes révéla Camille

\- Très bien jouée, reine Camille sourit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Camille en sachant qu'elle avait gagnée le concours comme toujours

Il hocha la tête et continua sa route pour voir celle d'Alec, sa mère prés de lui impatiente aussi de voir le stand de son gendre.

\- J'ai hâte de voir celui d'Alec s'impatienta Nirmala

\- Je pense que cela aura un rapport avec son peuple déduisit Magnus en connaissant la fierté du Nephilims

Il arriva vers le stand du Nephilims, son stand était une partie sombre et une partie lumineuse. Il fut curieux de son stand, Alec sortit de son stand avec le sourire accompagné de Maia. Nirmala ne comprit pas le stand de son gendre,

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ton stand Alec demanda Nirmala

\- Bien sûr mère, mon stand représente la nuit et le jour c'est pour cela le côté sombre et lumineuse du stand. Et voilà ce que j'ai fait comme cadeau expliqua Alec en faisant un signe à Maia

Elle apporta une couverture d'un doux tissu, il le prit et l'ouvrit en grand. Tous se rapprochaient du stand du Nephilims pour voir son idée, Camille commença à sourire moqueuse devant l'idée non créative du Nephilims. La couverture était plein de brillance avec au centre la lune sur un fond de bleu nuit, ils furent impressionné par la couverture.

\- Tu n'as fait que la partie de la nuit et où est la partie du jour demanda Camille en se montrant

\- Justement il est devant vous sourit Alec en passant sa main sur la couverture

La couverture changea de couleur pour une couleur plus chaude, la lune se changea en soleil avec des nuages cousus d'une paillette blanche. Le tissu avait l'impression qu'il avait cousu vraiment le soleil et la lune tellement c'était magnifique,

\- C'est la chose la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu sourit Nirmala

\- Merci mère remercia Alec en rougissant

Magnus fut intéressé par la couverture, il le prit avant de remarquer les mains de son mari qui avait des cicatrices sur ses doigts signe qu'il avait cousu lui-même le tissu.

\- Magnus, as-tu choisi le gagnant questionna Nirmala en se tournant vers son fils

\- Oui, je choisis la reine Catarina comme gagnante pour les fleurs qui change de couleur déclara Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Catarina

Il acquiesça ce qui fit réjouir Madzie d'avoir gagné avec sa mère, Camille fut contrariée mais elle comprit que celle-ci avait gagnée pour faire plaisir à la petite fille. Alec applaudit devant la victoire de son amie dont Magnus remarqua sa joie, plus tard Alec était dans sa chambre quand on lui annonça la venu de l'empereur dans sa chambre. Il se tourna vers lui,

\- Que me vaux votre visite demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je suis venu passer la nuit avec mon époux nargua Magnus

\- Très bien, je pense que le canapé vous conviendra proposa Alec sans tact

\- Quel mari ingrat que j'ai ! Aucune considération pour son pauvre mari qui va dormir sur le divan alors qu'il pourra dormir sur le lit se lamenta Magnus en se tenant le cœur théâtralement

Le consort roula des yeux devant l'acte dramatique de son mari, celui-ci sourit et lui prit ses mains pour les regarder. Il passa sa magie dessus pour les soigner, il posa un baiser sur chacune des mains ce qui le fit rougir. Il reprit ses mains pour les cacher derrière son dos,

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire rougit Alec d'embarras et de timidité

\- Je sais que tu as mis ton cœur à l'ouvrage pour faire cette magnifique couverture alors je me dois te soigner ses mains sourit Magnus

Il baissa la tête avant de se relever la tête par lui, ils s'observèrent entre eux. L'empereur lorgna ses lèvres qui l'attirèrent, le noiraud se mordit les lèvres doucement.

\- Arrête de mordre les lèvres ainsi tu me tente de les mordre aussi chuchota Magnus en passant son pouce dessus

Il haleta doucement, le démon se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il explora la cavité buccale de son mari avant de reculer, un filet de salive coulait sur le menton d'Alec. Il essuya doucement avant de s'en aller, il s'arrêta à l'entrée.

\- Vraiment dommage que je ne peux pas dormir avec toi taquina Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT…, fulmina Alec

Il éclata de rire avant de partir dans sa chambre, Lilith était dehors assis sur la terrasse en compagnie de Camille qui fumait du narguilé.

\- Vraiment dommage que vous n'avez pas pu gagner à ce concours lança Lilith

\- Qu'importe, je pense que Magnus l'a fait pour Madzie et je peux le comprendre. Je laisse passer cette fois glissa Camille

\- Si ça avait été ce Nephilims demanda Lilith

\- Comme si Magnus allait le choisir comme gagnant, franchement tu as vu sa pitoyable présentation de son stand. Vraiment pitoyable en fait tout est pitoyable chez lui se moqua Camille

\- Avez-vous songé un jour si Magnus lui donna la moitié de son pouvoir ou s'il lui donnait un héritier du trône questionna Lilith

\- Jamais Magnus ne me ferra cet affront en lui donnant son pouvoir et un héritier, je suis la seule à lui offrir ceci et avoir son pouvoir acclama Camille

\- Peut-être son pouvoir mais je pense que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'enfant rectifia Lilith

Elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier, elle fut enceinte un jour de Magnus malheureusement elle fit un fausse couche et depuis les médecins l'avaient déclaré stérile car son utérus ne pouvait plus concevoir. Cela avait attristé Magnus ne pas avoir d'héritier, alors que la blonde fut attrister de ne pas être l'impératrice d'Alicante en se servant de son enfant. Quelques jours plus tard ils faisaient très chauds à Edom comme ce fut l'été, Alec était en train de se baigner après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Nirmala qui accepta qu'il puisse se rafraîchir dans le lac. Il était en train de se baigner, il jeta de l'eau sur Maia qui riait.

\- Allez viens Maia rigola Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse te rejoindre Alec sourit Maia

\- Oh que oui sourit Alec en jetant de l'eau sur elle

Lorenzo depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre buvait son verre de vin en l'observant, il sourit avidement devant le corps dévoiler par les vêtements humide d'Alec. Il se surprend de venir le voir et lui parler, qu'il le charma avant de sortir de ses rêveries. Le Nephilims jeta de l'eau sur sa meilleure amie quand elle échappa, le jet d'eau tomba sur Magnus qui se promenait prés du lac. Il arrêta en regardant son mari, celui-ci essuya sa joue et regarda sévèrement son mari.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que cela ne sied pas à un consort de se montrer en spectacle comme cela gronda Magnus

\- Seulement si le consort a eu l'autorisation de sa belle-mère expliqua Alec

\- Je vois alors tu as son consentement sans passer par le mien répliqua Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc, il faisait chaud alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais me baigner dans le lac et elle a acceptée répondit Alec

Il serra les poings alors que le consort sort de l'eau après s'y baigner, sa servante l'enveloppa dans un châle pour ne pas qu'il ne prenne froid.

\- Content ? Maintenant je suis sortit de l'eau pour ne plus me donner en spectacle fulmina Alec en allant vers sa chambre

Il entra dans sa chambre furieuse d'avoir été interrompu, il maugréa contre son mari en se déshabillant derrière le paravent.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est toujours comme ça avec moi demanda Alec en enlevant sa chemise humide

\- Il dit cela pour ta sécurité proposa Maia

\- Ma sécurité ? Je ne crois pas que ma sécurité est en jeu, il m'énerve. J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, il vient et hop il m'embrasse avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était une vraie girouette maugréa Alec en enlevant son pantalon

La servante prit ses vêtements humide pour les faire sécher, elle prit une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer quand elle vit Magnus pénétrer dans la chambre. Il lui intima de rien dire et de les laissait seul, elle sort avec la serviette quand l'empereur le prit de ses mains. Il sourit en voyant l'ombre de son mari derrière le paravent, Alec était en train de retirer ses autres vêtements humides.

\- Maia, la serviette s'il te plaît demanda Alec en tendant la main par-dessus le paravent

\- Si tu veux la serviette, viens la chercher proposa Magnus

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix du démon, il rougit en voyant qu'il était nu. Il se pencha vers lui et vit la serviette dans ses mains, il avait un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Majesté, s'il vous plaît rendez-moi la serviette demanda Alec derrière le paravent

\- Oui mais si tu l'as veux réellement viens la chercher par toi-même gloussa Magnus

\- Je vais prendre froid et vous n'aimeriez pas que votre consort soit malade tenta de convaincre Alec

\- Je sais mais si tu ne veux pas prendre froid il faudrait que tu viens prendre la serviette avec moi déclara Magnus en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil pour le regarder

Il se mordit les lèvres et en se cachant les parties intimes, il avala sa salive alors que le démon lança un regard avide. Il tendit la main pour le prendre quand il agrippa son bras et pour le mettre sur ses genoux, il lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il ronronna presque le voyant sur ses genoux complètement nus, il fit un regard appréciateur en observant ses parties intimes.

\- Eh bien l'ange Raziel t'as bien doté à ce que je vois roucoula Magnus

\- Majesté rougit Alec

\- Adorable ses rougissements, tu es une vraie tentation de la luxure Alexander susurra Magnus en se penchant

Il prit peur mais ne pouvait pas reculer en le voyant se rapprocher de lui, il se réfugia sa tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur avant de léchait doucement sa peau pour remonter vers son lobe d'oreille. Il miaula de plaisir ce qui fit rire l'empereur, il suçota sa lobe d'oreille avant de le relâcher doucement. Il tendit la serviette et le fit lever de ses jambes, il sourit en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres délicatement.

\- Maintenant j'ai bien vu ce qu'il fallait à savoir sourit Magnus en effleurant sa hanche

Il rougit et ne répondit pas et le vit partir de sa chambre, sa servante entra en vitesse dans la chambre pour l'aider à s'habiller. Plus tard Magnus se rendit dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci le versait du vin dans son verre pour qu'il puisse boire à sa soif. Elle lui massa les épaules,

\- Magnus, je sais que tu as choisis Catarina par rapport à Madzie mais dis-moi réellement qui aurais-tu désigné comme gagnant s'il n'y avait pas eu Madzie demanda Camille

\- Tu es bien curieuse ce soir déduisit Magnus en buvant son vin

\- Dis-le moi clairement supplia Camille

\- Comme d'habitude, tu aurais été le gagnante révéla Magnus

\- Je le savais sourit Camille triomphant

Il ne répondit rien et le laissa se blottir contre lui, il lui avait dit cela pour la faire croire mais le réel vainqueur du concours été Alec car sa créativité l'avait fasciné. Il buvait et coucha avec Camille, au beau milieu de la nuit il n'arrêta pas de penser la nudité d'Alec ce qui le fit réveiller. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Alec dans sa chambre, celui-ci était endormit. Il sourit en le regardant, le noiraud se leva en sentant quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il vit son mari dans sa chambre et il prit peur sur le coup,

\- Majesté, vous ici reconnût Alec

\- Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir parce que tu n'arrête pas de hanter mes pensés, pourquoi est ce que tu occupe mes pensés demanda Magnus

Il ne répondit pas encore surpris par les mots de l'empereur, celui-ci étant encore ivre tanguait beaucoup avant que le nephilims l'attrape le fit reposer sur le lit. Il le couvrit de sa couverture, il resta avec lui pendant la nuit. Une mèche de cheveux de Magnus pendait devant lui, il le replaça en dévoilant le visage endormit de son mari. Il souffla doucement devant la beauté de Magnus, il senti son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'endormit sans qu'il se rende compte, le lendemain Camille se réveilla en voyant que Magnus n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle pensa que celui-ci est partit tôt tenir les affaires du royaume, elle se prépara se sentant de bonne humeur. Elle pensa sa nuit avant de sourire méchamment, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Alec. Alec fut informé par la visite de Camille,

\- Bien le bonjour, consort Alec je suppose que vous savourez toujours votre défaite lors du concours. Mais je ne vais pas remuer le couteau en disant que sans Madzie, cela aurait été moi qui serai le vainqueur du concours. Magnus me l'as confirmé en personne, je pense qu'il me préfère qu'au lieu de rester avec les bas-fonds se moqua Camille

Alec ne répondit rien et la regarda avec un regard nerveux, elle continua de se moquer de lui sans remarquer Magnus dormait dans son lit. Il émit un gémissement doucement avant de continuer de dormir, elle tourna la tête pour voir l'empereur dans le lit de son rival.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que Magnus est pu dormir dans ton lit accusa Camille

\- Il est venu dans ma chambre complètement ivre, il s'est effondre dans mes bras raconta Alec en haussant les épaules

Elle s'enragea devant la trahison que son mari venait de le commettre, elle s'en alla en serrant les poings en se promettant de se venger contre Alec. Magnus ne savant pas ce qu'il s'est passé se réveilla dans le lit d'Alec, il s'étira et vit son mari lui tendre un verre. Il haussa un sourcil,

\- C'est pour vous, vous étiez ivre hier soir expliqua Alec

Il le prit et but la concoction dans le verre avant de se lever pour se préparer pour la journée, il jeta un regard vers son époux qui l'observa.

\- Je m'excuse de mon comportement de hier soir si j'étais déplacé, je ne me souviens de rien s'excusa Magnus

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de tel rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de partir pour ses réunions, quelques jours plus tard Robert grâce à la promesse de Magnus envoya une invitation pour le mariage d'Eugenia. Le Nephilims fut heureux de la nouvelle et avait hâte d'y aller, Lilith vient dans sa chambre et vit son fils faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Lilith

\- Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe mère, ton Magnus vient d'accepter l'invitation des Nephilims alors que nous sommes ennemis avec eux cracha Jonathan

\- Je lui demanderai ceci mais je te demande de rien dire à ce sujet compris demanda Lilith

Elle en profita que l'empereur fut seul sur son balcon pour venir le voir, elle fit semblant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Magnus demanda Lilith

\- Oui mère répondit Magnus en se tournant vers elle

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté l'invitation du roi Robert alors qu'il est notre ennemi interrogea Lilith

\- Mère avez-vous oublié que par mon mariage avec le consort Alexander je suis lié à eux, une alliance politique certes mais c'est aussi ma famille en tant que tel je suis en droit d'y aller faire mes devoirs de gendre expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends sourit Lilith faussement

\- Et je compterai sur ma famille d'Edom qui sera avec moi à Idris déclara Magnus

\- Malheureusement Magnus, je ne pourrai pas venir là-bas car mes devoirs de premier ministre me retient ici mais j'enverrai Jonathan me représenté rassura Lilith

Il hocha la tête avant de retourner dans ses pensés de politique, il était dans sa salle de potion quand la blonde entra contrariée.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu vas à Idris questionna Camille

\- Je vais à Idris car je suis amoureux d'Alexander reine Camille, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui dévoila Magnus en la regardant

\- Quoi, c'est impossible Magnus s'écria Camille choquée

\- Il m'ensorcelé avec sa beauté angélique alors oui je l'aime sourit Magnus

Elle le regarda incrédule avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, il riait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire que tu es tombé dans le panneau, ma chère. Je vais y aller à Idris tous simplement en raison politique et aussi parce que je suis le gendre de Robert rien de plus n'expliqua Magnus en essuyant ses larmes

Elle fut rassurée et vint se blottir dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci la serra mais fronça les sourcils devant sa blague.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la confession de Magnus et la rencontre avec Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Ouais Magnus va le dire dans ce chapitre mais sous autre forme XD **

**Hekatewitch1: Je crois qu'il va refaire sa blague dans ce chapitre XD **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi avec une saucisse sur un bâton "Il y a une partie chaud dans ce chapitre " Satan explosa de colère en se recouvrant de flammes et Hachi qui en profita pour faire griller sa saucisse" Pendant quelques minutes il sera à point ensuite je passe au légumes XD En plus une petite surprise**

**Lavigne 126: "Hachi qui rampe au pieds de sa diablesse d'amour" je te prie de m'excuser oh grand diablesse d'amour pour le début de cet histoire, j'avais prévu l'histoire de cette manière et puis à partir de maintenant ça va changer entre les deux dans ce chapitre. Pour les quatre cafard ne t'en fais pas je suis en train de travailler sur une mort horrible pour eux et celle de Jonathan est déjà bouclé et pour la chute de Lilith vas se faire dans quelques chapitre et il faut juste que tu es patiente pour Camille sera encore plus belle alors s'il te plaît de m'abandonne pas ma déesse, mon chaton, ma maîtresse de la perversité, ma lumière de mon inspiration..."Hachiko s'aplatit encore plus en donnant des noms plus mignons" J'ai mis l'un de tes idées à l'intérieur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si vous voulez envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant dans son lit, il sourit en voyant les rayons du soleil dans sa chambre d'Idris. Il respira l'air avant de sortit du lit, ça une semaine qu'ils étaient venu à Idris pour le mariage d'Eugenia. Magnus avait respecté sa promesse et avait trouvé une partie pour sa belle-sœur avec une famille Nephilims qui avait accepté l'alliance avec Idris, ils furent invités tous à Idris. Alec était heureux de retrouver sa patrie et sa terre natale, Maryse fut heureuse aussi de retrouver son fils après tant de mois. Il fut heureux aussi de retrouver ses frères et ses belles-sœurs ainsi que ses neveux et ses nièces, ils avaient enlacés Alec très fort en refusant le quitter durant tout la soirée. L'empereur fut amusé de voir son mari aussi enfantin avec ses neveux et nièces et commençait à rêver à leur propre enfant, Lucie adorait celui-ci en venant beaucoup le voir ce qui contrarié beaucoup Alec. La petite fille était sa filleule par rapport son lien avec Jace, le blond et lui avaient passés des heures sous l'arbre à discuter comme dans leur jeunesse. Nirmala passa beaucoup de temps avec Maryse en lui racontant l'enfance de Magnus avec une famille Nephilims qui les avaient aidé lors de la guerre duquel Asmodée le père de Magnus était partit, elle n'avait pas jamais oublié cette famille qui était désormais sous la protection de Magnus après avoir appris leur aide. Le consort se prépara aidé de sa servante et sortit pour rejoindre sa mère et sa belle-mère, il croisa son père et son mari en train de discuter politique avec ses frères. Jace tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire de joie, il ressentait la joie de son parabataï le fait qu'il était près de lui. Il voyait ses nièces et ses neveux courir un peu partout dans la cours, il regarda le ciel qui était dégagé ce qui le soulagea et le transportait dans un état extatique tellement il était heureux de retrouver son chez lui. Il rejoignit Maryse et Nirmala, les deux femmes rigolaient quand il s'avançait vers elles. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant et réalisa son retard ayant se lever un plus tard que d'habitude ce qui le fit rougir de honte,

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver en retard s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, on dort mieux quand on est chez nos parents rassura Nirmala

\- Nirmala a raison renchérit Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ? Eugenia est prête sourit Alec

\- Ta sœur est très impatiente aujourd'hui, pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas la voir proposa Maryse

Il acquiesça et alla voir sa petite sœur, il l'a trouva en compagnie d'Isabelle avec ses belle-sœur qui l'aidaient à se préparer.

\- Tu es en retard Alec accusa Eugenia

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis réveillé tard s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes rappela Isabelle

\- D'après maman et mère cela est normal qu'on doit plus tard lorsqu'on est chez nos parents expliqua Alec

\- Elles ont raison, quand j'étais en visite chez mes parents j'avais repris mes marques chez eux sourit Sophie

Il sourit et regarda sa petite sœur en train de se préparer, il choisit un bijou sur lui et le donna en guise de bénédiction sur elle. Elle eut les larmes en reconnaissant le bijou,

\- Tu as toujours voulut avoir ce bijou alors je l'ai pris et les garder jusqu'à ton mariage révéla Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Eugenia

\- De rien ma chérie commenta Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils sourient tous à la scène, plus tard il apprit que le roi Valentin sera présent du mariage ce qui inquiéta le Nephilims car le roi et Magnus étaient ennemis. Il alla dans la chambre de son mari qui était assis sur son lit après avoir eu son message,

\- Que se passet-il le consort Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Mon père a invité le roi Valentin, je sais qu'il est ton ennemi mais je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse de ne pas le provoquer jusqu'à le mariage d'Eugenia proposa Alec

\- Très bien je te promets de ne pas provoquer le roi Valentin pour le mariage de ta sœur, mais j'accepterai à deux conditions mon cher consort ricana Magnus en le regardant

\- Allez-y dîtes-moi vos conditions demanda Alec

\- Voyons, que tous les soirs vous dormirez dans ma chambre avec moi dans le lit je précise et non dans le canapé comme vous m'avez suggéré à Edom, et la deuxième j'ai une douleur à l'épaule comme j'ai affronté un adversaire assez robuste il y a de cela un mois et il m'affligea une douleur horrible à l'épaule alors je voudrais un massage de votre part sourit Magnus

\- Entendu, j'accepte vos conditions accepta Alec

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que l'empereur s'installa assis au sol entre ses jambes pour qu'il se laisse masser, il massa ses épaules avec douceur. Il savait que l'adversaire qu'il parlait était lui mais il ne l'avait pas blessé, il remarqua une blessure dans le cou de Magnus qui s'était égratigné lors du voyage.

\- Majesté, pouvez-vous enlever votre tunique proposa Alec

\- Consort Alexander, vous voulez abuser de moi. C'est inconvenant pour un consort s'indigna Magnus faussement en se cachant derrière sa tunique

\- Vous avez une éraflure sur votre nuque alors je veux soigner ça s'irrita Alec

Il sourit et enleva sa tunique en se montrant torse nue devant son mari qui détourna la tête, il s'installa de nouveau entre ses jambes et se laissa guérir par le Nephilims qui se usa de son pouvoir pour le guérir. Il recommença à le masser ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Quand est ce que le roi Valentin arrive –t-il questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que père va lui parler de son côté aussi répondit Alec avec espoir

Quelques jours plus tard un homme blond aux yeux noir se présenta au palais d'Idris, Robert l'accueilli en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir roi Valentin salua Robert

\- Je ne voulais pas venir ici mais je suis rappeler de notre alliance il y a longtemps lorsque j'étais pris dans la guerre salua Valentin

\- A ce propos roi Valentin je vous prierai pour le bonheur de ma fille Eugenia de ne pas provoquer l'empereur Magnus qui est aussi ici pour le mariage, il est venu ici en tant que gendre expliqua Robert

\- Je promets sur l'ange qu'il n'y aura pas d'esclandre dans les démarches du mariage promis Valentin

Il hocha la tête soulagé, il le fit entrer dans le palais. Magnus regarda Valentin pénétrer dans le palais du balcon, il tourna la tête pour voir Gabriel s'exercer au tir à l'arc. Il fut pris de curiosité, il le rejoignit prés de lui et vit son talent en voyant tous les flèches au centre de la cible.

\- Bien joué prince Gabriel complimenta Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté, il n'y a que moi qui excelle dans le tir à l'arc. Jace et Gédéon préfèrent l'épée révéla Gabriel

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il essaya le tir à l'arc sous les instructions de son beau-frère, Lucie avec ses cousines viennent les rejoindre sur place.

\- Oncle Magnus, tu nous apprends le maniement de l'épée comme tu es très fort à l'épée proposa Lucie

\- Avec joie, jolie coccinelle sourit Magnus

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau pour le montrer comment manier l'épée, Alec passa devant la scène et fut mécontent de voir cela.

\- Majesté, Lucie n'est encore un enfant alors attention avec les armes tranchants commenta Alec

\- Je fais attention consort Alexander décréta Magnus en le regardant

\- Je te rappelle que tu es mal-placé pour dire cela Alec déclara Jace en venant avec Gédéon

\- Majesté, ne faites pas attention à ce que dis Alec, parce que il a tendance à oublier ses bêtises quand il était plus jeune renchérit Gédéon

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus en observant son mari

\- Ce n'est rien rougit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, père devait sceller la salle d'armes car tu prenais une arme pour aller t'exercer alors qu'il t'avait formellement interdit de ne pas utiliser les épées tranchants ou l'arc raconta Gabriel

\- Ce n'est pas tout majesté, tous les jours on devait envoyer des gardes à sa recherche car il s'échappa d'ici en allant faire du cheval dans la forêt ou alors du tir à l'arc renchérit Jace

\- Je ne savais pas que mon mari n'était pas un modèle d'obéissance sourit Magnus moqueusement

\- La seule qu'il pouvait écouter c'était grand-mère car elle lui tirait les oreilles riait Gédéon

Le consort rougit encore plus devant les histoires de ses bêtises par ses frères, connaissant son mari celui-ci ne tardera pas à le taquiner très bientôt. Lucie s'agrippa au pantalon de Magnus qui se pencha vers lui,

\- Oncle Alec il peut faire des flèches magiques quand il fait du tir à l'arc révéla Lucie

\- Des flèches magiques, demanda Magnus

\- Il utilise son pouvoir avec ses flèches, il n'a jamais raté aucune cible tellement il est doué avec l'arc dévoila Gabriel

Il fit un sourire de vantardise sous le regard narquois de son mari, le soir même Alec rejoignit l'empereur dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui. Celui-ci était déjà dans le lit en attendant, il était torse nue ce qui l'irrita beaucoup.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mettre une tunique sur vous demanda Alec

\- Il fait très chaud dans la chambre, alors je reste torse nue sourit Magnus pour le taquiner

Il roula des yeux et se prépara pour dormir quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il sortit une dague séraphique ce qui fit le froncer les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans le couloir déclara Alec

\- Je vais aller voir sinon avec votre légendaire colère vous allez faire peur le pauvre ennemi nargua Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de le regarder partir, il revint avec un sourire.

\- Je crois que ce sont des ennemis tout à fait mignonne gloussa Magnus en montrant Lucie

\- Lucie, Barbara, Anna. Vos parents savent que vous êtes là demanda Alec

\- Oui nous avons demandé l'autorisation à nos parents avant de venir répondit Anna

\- Bien accepta Alec résigné

Les filles entraient dans le lit avec Magnus qui les prit dans ses bras, le nephilims sourit malgré lui devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il s'allongea aussi prés d'eux,

\- Oncle Magnus, tu nous raconte une histoire demanda Barbara

\- Bien sûr, il était une fois vivait dans un beau palais un gentil roi et très beau. Un jour il rencontra un prince colérique et très boudeur…raconta Magnus

\- Majesté s'offusqua Alec outré qu'il raconte leur histoire

\- Tu connais l'histoire consort Alexander demanda Magnus avec un regard narquois

Il ne répondit rien mais bouda dans son coin ce qui fit sourire Magnus encore plus, le lendemain Lorenzo et Jonathan étaient dans une salle en train de formater un plan pour lancer une guerre contre Valentin tous les stratèges possible. Alec était dans une salle avec sa mère et ses sœurs avec sa grand-mère ainsi que ses belles-sœurs, il était le seul homme à être autorisé dans la salle. Isabelle en voyant la musique se leva et entraîna son frère sur la piste de danse,

\- Allez Alec viens danser s'il te plait proposa Isabelle

\- Izzy tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas danser objecta Alec

\- S'il te plait en plus tu es le meilleur danseur d'Idris rappela Isabelle

\- Pour moi Alec renchérit Eugenia

\- D'accord je vais danser soupira Alec

Il alla sur la piste de danse et commença à danser avec grâce au son de la musique, Magnus dont Alec avait formellement interdit de venir se cacher dans un coin derrière une pilier et regarda son époux se mouvait avec aisance sur la piste de danse. Il l'observa avec fascination, le noiraud se tourna sur lui-même et remarqua Magnus qui l'observa discrètement. Il rougit timidité en le voyant, il se mordit les lèvres. L'empereur rentra dans sa chambre et il repensa à la danse d'Alec, il sourit et vit son mari entrer dans la chambre.

\- Majesté, vous savez que je vous avez dit que c'est formellement interdit de venir à la fête rappela Alec

\- Je sais et je suis désolé de venir à cette fête mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dansé aussi gracieusement sourit Magnus en prenant sa main pour le faire tourner sur lui-même

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres, il l'arrêta de lui faire tourner.

\- Mais je mérite une punition malgré votre interdiction déclara Magnus

\- Je vous pardonne déclara Alec

\- Non, j'ai punis Max lorsqu'il est entré dans le harem alors je vais faire de même proposa Magnus

\- Mais vous l'avez pardonnez alors je vous pardonne décréta Alec

\- Non, un empereur n'a pas écouter son consort alors je te le demande de me punir s'il te plait sourit Magnus

\- D'accord, vous allez faire 20 pompes comme punition soupira Alec dépité

Il sourit et enleva sa tunique en exposant son torse à son époux qui détourna son regard, il se mit en position et commença à faire sa pompe. Alec sourit de victoire en voyant qu'il faisait les pompes ce que remarqua Magnus,

\- Alexander, arrêtez nous sommes dans le palais de vos parents. Alexander tu es un coquin ma parole gémit Magnus en faisant sa pompe

\- Mais qu'est que vous faîtes interrogea Alec les yeux écarquillés

\- Arrête je ne pourrai pas tenir à ce rythme, oh oui Alexander. Alexander gémit Magnus bruyamment de plaisir

\- Mais arrêtez de faire cela, on va nous entendre déglutit Alec rouge

\- Je voudrais arrêtez mais tu me l'empêche en me faisant ça, ah gémit Magnus

\- D'accord, vous pouvez arrêter de faire la pompe stoppa Alec

Il s'arrêta de faire la pompe et soupira bruyamment en regardant son nephilims qui était rouge devant les gémissements du démon qui sonnait comme si ils étaient en train de faire l'amour,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il vous ait passé par la tête comme cela demanda Alec

\- Eh bien j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire sourit Magnus transpirant

Il maugréa dans sa barbe avant de se lever pour aller hors de la chambre énervé, il prit son arc et ses flèches pour aller tirer sur les cibles. Il tira sur les cibles en imaginant que la cible était la tête de son mari, celui-ci vint le rejoindre dehors avec sa tunique simplement sur son épaule. Il regarda le consort tirait avec précision ses flèches, il comprit ce que voulait dire Lucie au sujet de les flèches magiques. Il s'avança vers lui,

\- Tu m'apprends le tir à l'arc demanda Magnus

\- Pour vous moquer de moi maugréa Alec

\- Sincèrement je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je voudrais apprendre le tir à l'arc, c'est le seul arme que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser alors tu m'apprends proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec en lui prêtant son arc

Il se mit derrière Magnus pour lui montrer la posture adopté, l'odeur de sueur mélangée l'odeur de la magie de l'empereur lui tournait ses sens. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement en voyant le trouble de son époux, il tira la flèche et atteint la cible ce qui le rendit fier.

\- Vous voyez ce n'est pas compliqué sourit Alec de fierté

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Il se retourna et pour lui faire face, il lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Alec tressaillit sous la caresse, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son époux. Celui-ci était troublé non seulement par l'odeur mais aussi par la douceur qu'il faisait, ils se séparent en se regardant dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi que je croyais de ne jamais avoir. Ne t'éloigne jamais loin de moi, je ne le supporterai pas Aku cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Qu'est que ça veut dire demanda Alec

Il ne répondit rien et l'embrassa à la place, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit,

\- Majesté, je ne veux…, commença Alec rouge

\- Chut, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour être intime avec moi mais je veux juste t'apprendre l'art du plaisir susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant la voix séductrice de son mari, il se laissait à son baiser passionnément. Il l'embrassa dans son cou en déshabillant doucement sa chemise, le cœur du Nephilims battait à la chamade sous la caresse de son amant. Il lui fit enlever avant de poser ses lèvres sur le sien, il l'embrassa avant de continuer de poursuivre son exploration sur le torse de son amant. Alec soupira d'aise sous les lèvres de son amant, il mordilla ses tétons ce qui le fit gémit de plaisir. Il se redressa en le surplombant en le regardant les joues rouges et les lèvres enflés par ses baisers, son torse plein de petit points rouges. Il sentit la dureté de son amant contre sa cuisse, le consort rougit encore plus à ça.

\- Si tu veux arrêter dis-le moi souffla Magnus

Il secoua la tête et lui caressa la joue avant de l'encercla ses bras autour de lui pour l'emmener à l'embrasser, il explora de nouveau et lui enlever son pantalon pour voir son membre bien dressé. Il le prit dans sa bouche ce qui le cambrer de plaisir, il avait les yeux révulsé en agrippant les draps sur le lit sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Il glissa sa langue sur la turgescent et mordilla la petite veine doucement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir encore plus, il massa les testicules de son amant avant de le suçota la tête du gland. Il le prit dans sa bouche complètement dans sa gorge, il renfloua une reflexe de renvoi et glissa sa langue. Alec cria de plaisir en agrippant les cheveux de Magnus en le tirant dessus, le démon gémit ce qui fit résonner sa paroi de sa gorge en donnant une sensation de plaisir au Nephilims. Son pouvoir commença à se manifester en sentant sa jouissance montait en lui, il fut entourer de son aura. Le démon joueur fit jouer de son aura, son aura engloba celui de son amant qui formait qu'une. Il tressauta en se déversa dans sa bouche en criant de jouissance, Magnus le prit dans sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux en même temps qu'il absorbait le pouvoir de son mari. Celui-ci était somnolent sur le lit, il se redressa et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui caressa ses cheveux,

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien souffla Alec en lui caressant les joues

Il posa son front sur le sien, il le regarda en lui caressant sa joue doucement. Il vit dans les yeux d'Alec de l'amour et de la tendresse, il ferma les yeux et les engloba tous les deux dans son aura démoniaque. Le noiraud se réfugia dans le cou de son amant, le lendemain Magnus alla se promener avec Jonathan et Lorenzo. Ils essayèrent d'inciter l'empereur au sujet de Valentin, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à leur insistance. Valentin vit dans la même direction que le démon, ils se croisaient en se faisant face.

\- Je vous salue votre majesté l'empereur Magnus salua Valentin

\- Moi de même Roi Valentin salua Magnus à son tour

\- Je dois dire que vous avez eu le plus beau trésor de Robert en vous mariant avec son fils Alec, comme il est le plus puissant des Nephilims béni par l'ange Raziel vanta Valentin

\- Oui, je dois dire que mon mariage avec Alexander est une alliance politique entre nos deux royaumes mais je suis ici pas tant qu'empereur mais en tant que gendre du roi Robert expliqua Magnus

\- Je le dois dire aussi que vous avez raison, ceci est un mariage et non pour régler nos conflit actuel sourit Valentin

Il acquiesça avant de le saluer pour continuer sa route de même que Valentin, celui-ci fut impressionner par la prestance de Magnus.

\- Son pouvoir est très grand aussi, mais avec celui du fils de Robert, il sera invincible déclara Valentin

Le jour du mariage Magnus observa l'accueil de Maryse envers son futur gendre en se rappelant le sien, il vit son mari arriver avec sa sœur. Il sourit en le regardant, le frère silencieux commença son office. Il gloussa doucement en voyant un suçon qu'il y avait fait le soir de sa confession à son mari ornait dans son cou, Alec l'observa en rougissant. Depuis ce qu'il s'est entre eux, le Nephilims rougissait à sa présence ce qu'il fait sourire. Ils regardèrent le mariage d'Eugenia, après cela ils assistèrent à la cérémonie du départ. Un messager arriva et prévint le beau-père d'Eugenia de quelque chose, il s'avança furieux.

\- JE N'EMMENERAI PAS CETTE FEMME DANS MON ROYAUME CAR CECI UNE MASCARADE déclara le roi

\- De quoi est ce vous dîtes Roi Lovelace demanda Robert

\- Ce mariage est rompu de plus que notre alliance, j'avais demandé le fort Est de Dublin, je viens d'apprendre qu'on nous a envahis décréta le roi Lovelace en se tournant vers Magnus

Alec avait entendu parler avec Magnus, le fort Est était le fort de l'empire démoniaque. L'empereur tenait à le fort car son père l'avait emmené là-bas avec lui qui était un souvenir très précieux pour lui, le roi Lovelace réclama le fort en dot. Il lui avait donné et dans son dos en envoya plusieurs soldats envahir le fort pour le reprendre, il s'avança vers lui avec un sourire froid sur les lèvres

\- Ce qu'on appelle joué avec stratégie, roi Lovelace. Acceptez de jouer franc-jeu, vous aviez déjà eu la dot mais précisément vous vouliez le fort alors que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le donner alors j'ai joué mes pions comme vous le pouvez constater expliqua Magnus

\- C'EST UNE DECLARATION DE GUERRE hurla le roi Lovelace en sortant son épée

Tous sortirent leurs épées pour se battre, Magnus fulmina en prenant son épée aussi en voyant cela Alec craint pour le mariage de sa sœur.

\- MAJESTE cria Alec en s'entourant de son aura

Tous se tournaient vers lui fasciner par sa puissance angélique, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Maryse était sur le point d'aller calmer son fils quand elle vit l'empereur s'avança vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant à son oreille doucement, il ferma les yeux et stoppa son pouvoir calmement. Il jeta un regard froid à l'assemblé, il serra son épée dans ses mains très fort,

\- Vous avez de la chance que je ne vais rien faire car j'ai promis à mon époux de ne pas faire d'esclandre déclara Magnus

Il prit un document avant de réfléchir vite fait, il s'approcha vers Eugenia.

\- Tu partiras avec ton mari Eugenia, comme cadeau de mariage je t'offre le fort Est Dublin mais il resta sous mon empire décréta Magnus

\- Merci majesté remercia Eugenia

Le roi Lovelace fut mécontent mais sous l'insistance de son fils il accepta la situation, ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller quand l'empereur stoppa son nouveau beau-frère.

\- Eugenia est la jeune sœur de mon mari, alors je prierai de ne jamais de laisser une seule larme coulait sur ses joues où je promets que votre mort sera votre délivrance menaça Magnus avec son aura démoniaque

\- Entendu votre majesté accepta le prince

Ils assistaient à le départ d'Eugenia, ses frères prirent chacun son palanquin pour marcher vers l'entrée avant de lever leur stèles au ciel pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Alec eut les larmes sur ses joues en voyant sa sœur partir pour sa nouvelle vie, quelques jours plus tard ils étaient sur le départ aussi. Alec enlaça sa famille encore une fois, il serra très fort Jace qui ne voulait pas lâcher son frère.

\- Je t'aime mon frère confessa Jace

\- Je t'aime aussi renifla Alec

Il entra dans son palanquin avant de partir avec Magnus, ils rentraient à Edom plusieurs jours plus tard. Madzie fut heureuse de retrouver Alec, elle sauta dans ses bras alors qu'il riait en le faisant tourner.

\- Qu'est que tu m'as manqué ma petite ange gloussa Alec

\- Est ce vrai demanda Madzie

\- Oui je me disais combien de baisers j'allais te donner quand je te verrai sourit Alec

\- Et combien de baisers tu vas me donner questionna Madzie avec malice

\- Je vais te donner des baisers jusqu'à que tu n'en peux plus ricana Alec

Il le prit et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur ses joues ce qui fit rire la petite fille, Catarina et Nirmala assistaient à la scène avec un sourire en plus de Camille et Lilith qui regardaient la scène avec haine.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Lilith et l'arrivée de Raphaël. Bisous glacées. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Dans quelques chapitres il y aura la chute de Camille et ravie que la confession t'a plu **

**HekateWitch1: "Hachi qui voit sa colocataire fantôme en train de se marrer et chanter " J'aurai pas du laisser le chocolat chaud sur la table et me voilà avec un casper bourré avec du chocolat XD tu es la seule c'est être marre sur cette scène **

**Lavigne 126: Je me fait littéralement pardonné dans le prochain chapitre avec tes idées que tu avais proposé et pis la chute de Camille va se faire dans le chapitre 13 que tu vas adorer XD j'attends tes autres idées avec impatiente et ne t'en fait pas à partir de maintenant il va dormir avec Alec. **

**Alec Barton: "Hachiko qui bouffe ses saucisses tranquille en regardant Alec courir pour éviter un coup de Satan" Ne t'en fais pas je les ai tous manger avant la vague par contre il y aura encore une autre vague dans le prochain chapitre XD "Explosion de flammes de la part de Satan" tu sais que t'es flammes rends la viande bien épicé XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le mariage d'Eugenia, ils étaient de retour à Edom. Alec passait ses journées avec Madzie et Catarina ou avec Jessamine qui était venu à la rencontre de son beau-frère, il aimait beaucoup discuter avec elles. Le nephilim racontait des histoires de son peuple à Madzie et en échange celle-ci lui apprenait toutes les langues démoniaques, il voulait savoir ce que l'empereur lui avait dit et dont il a refusé de lui dire ce que cela signifiait. A chaque fois il lui faisait un regard amusé quand il venait le voir, depuis cette fameuse nuit il ne l'avait plus touché ce qui le frustrait énormément mais il ne montra pas sa frustration envers lui. Malheureusement Magnus avait remarqué sa frustration et ça l'amusait encore plus, il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui demande de le toucher de nouveau malgré son envie. Lilith poursuivait ses manigances envers Alec mais elle commençait à remarquer le changement d'attitude de Magnus depuis son retour d'Idris, elle eut peur que les deux ce soit rapprochés étant seul à Idris. Mais voyant la colère et la bouderie du noiraud elle se disait qu'elle se faisait des illusions, Jonathan lui raconta plus tard comment celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras lors de la cérémonie du départ en lui murmurant dans son oreille. Elle commença à douter et attendit plusieurs jours pour passer à l'action, quand à Camille elle ne remarqua rien comme à son habitude se préoccupant que d'elle. Elle croyait toujours que son mari n'avait pas de cœur et que Alec était juste un jouet entre les mains de l'empereur, elle ne constata pas non plus que Magnus venait de moins en moins dans sa chambre. Dans le présent Alec prit son mari dans ses bras par derrière, celui-ci pivota sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il le fit le contourner pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur lui, ils poursuivirent leurs baisers en se caressant mutuellement. Ils brisèrent le baiser en se regardant amoureusement, le noiraud lui lança un regard coquin et le fit basculer pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le sol. Il était à califourchon sur lui ce qui était loin de lui déplaire,

\- Ça me fait toujours de l'effet quand je te regarde me chevaucher comme ça sourit Magnus

\- Parce que tu as toujours adoré que je te chevauche de la sorte roucoula Alec

\- Pas faux, tu es le seul qui règne dans mon cœur Alexander Aku cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que l'empereur ne le fasse basculer pour qu'il le surplombe. De retour vers le passé Alec était en train d'écouter Madzie lui donner des cours sur les langues démoniaques.

\- La langue de la géhenne est très semblable à celle de la tarariens expliqua Madzie

\- Et la langue purgatique demanda Alec

\- Elle diffère des autres langues répondit Madzie

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Maintenant la leçon est terminé, c'est l'heure de l'histoire avant que je ne parte pour ma leçon de magie avec maman demanda Madzie

\- Très bien sourit Alec

Il lui raconta une histoire sur son peuple ce qu'apprécia la petite fille avant de s'en aller, il resta seul dans le jardin. Il appela Maia pour nourrir les pigeons, et lança des graines pour eux en se souvenant qu'il le faisait assez souvent avec Lucie. L'empereur passa et vit le soupir de son consort, il le vit en train de nourrir les pigeons. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un abreuvoir pour oiseau, il marcha jusqu'à lui. Alec rougit en le levant,

\- Je pense que les oiseaux vont avoir soif à force de manger des graines sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça et se leva pour aller vers sa chambre, il ne vit pas ses pieds et trébucha. Son mari l'attrapa et le pencha dans ses bras, il sourit de nouveau en le regardant.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment que je passe du temps avec toi, il fallait me le dire Alexander susurra Magnus

\- J'ai simplement trébuché répliqua Alec

Il le fit se relever de sa position, Nirmala passa avec les femmes des ministres de Magnus et les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Oh chères ancêtres veuillez sur eux et protégez les du mal. Gardez-les toujours ensemble déclara Nirmala

Les femmes sourirent devant le souhait de l'impératrice-mère, le consort rejoignit sa chambre en rougissant mais heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec son mari. Lorenzo était en train de contempler le tableau qu'il avait fait d'Alec, il sourit avidement en le regardant. Il toucha le tableau, il se mit à rêver de ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec le consort,

\- Nous aurions été le couple le plus puissant du pays et nous gouvernerions à la place de l'empereur rêva Lorenzo

\- Lorenzo interpella Jessamine

Il se dégagea du tableau en voyant sa femme, il tiqua d'agacement en le voyant. Elle trouva le tableau du portrait d'Alec, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le tableau du portrait d'Alec est ici questionna Jessamine confuse

\- En faite j'ai trouvé ce tableau lors de la guerre contre Idris avant le mariage de l'empereur et le consort Alec, j'avais complètement oublié de le remettre à Magnus avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé raconta Lorenzo en riant nerveusement

\- Je vois, eh bien pourquoi ne pas offrir le tableau à mon frère proposa Jessamine en tapant des mains

Des serviteurs entrèrent et emportèrent le tableau, Lorenzo fut énervé de l'audace de sa femme de lui avoir ôté le portrait d'Alec. Les serviteurs entrèrent par la suite dans la chambre de Magnus qui était surpris de les voir.

\- Majesté, la princesse Jessamine vous a envoyé ceci déclara le serviteur

Il fit un geste et vit le tableau d'Alec, il sourit en le contemplant. Il le mit dans un endroit dans la pièce pour le contempler, Camille entra dans sa chambre et trouva le tableau de son rival. Elle fulmina et ne fit pas son apparition avant d'avoir une idée à ce sujet, elle se retourna et demanda à ce qu'on emmène un tableau. Elle fit un portrait d'elle et Magnus, et l'apporta pour le mettre en haut de la chambre. L'empereur entra pour la voir placer le tableau,

\- Reine Camille, que fais-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais t'offrir ce tableau et je l'ai mis en haut dans ta chambre pour que les gens quand ils rentrent nous voient toi et moi décréta Camille

\- Je pense que ce tableau est très magnifique sourit Magnus en le regardant

Elle sourit encore plus avant de le saluer étant occupé avec le harem, le démon s'assit sur son lit et leva la tête pour voir le portrait de son consort ce qui le rendit heureux alors que le portrait de Camille était dans son dos et il ne prit pas la peine de l'observer. Lilith était en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre quand son eunuque entra,

\- Dame Lilith, êtes-vous contrariée s'inquiéta son eunuque

\- Non, j'étais en train de penser à un moyen pour faire répudier le consort Alexander. Plus le temps passe, plus ils sont en train de se rapprocher, si le mariage est consommé alors je ne pourrais rien faire et la malédiction de cette femme va se réaliser non il faut que je fasse quelque chose commenta Lilith en s'asseyant

\- Que proposez-vous ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on n'utiliserait pas la reine Camille contre le consort Alec proposa l'eunuque

\- Non, la reine Camille est trop intelligente pour être manipuler mais ta proposition m'a donné une idée ricana Lilith

Elle lui raconta son plan pour séparer Magnus et Alec définitivement, Alec était en train de nettoyer son arc et ses flèches. L'empereur entra dans sa chambre après s'être annoncé,

\- Majesté, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de particulier demanda Alec

\- Non, je voulais te proposer une balade en cheval si ça te tente proposa Magnus

Il se réjouit devant la proposition,

\- J'accepte volontiers de me balader à cheval avec vous accepta Alec

Il alla se préparer avant de le rejoindre dans l'écurie, l'écuyer lui proposa plusieurs chevaux.

\- Non, j'ai déjà choisit le cheval que je veux sourit Alec

Il se dirigea vers le cheval de Magnus, l'écuyer écarquilla les yeux devant le choix du consort.

\- Je veux celui-ci indiqua Alec

\- Altesse, c'est le cheval de sa majesté l'empereur plutôt son cheval préféré, révéla l'écuyer

\- Qu'importe, il choisira un autre cheval. Je veux celui-là décréta Alec en caressant le museau de l'animal

Le cheval lui donna un petit coup de tête pour avoir plus de caresse, il avala sa salive et scella le cheval. Le démon arriva et vit son cheval favori déjà scellé ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, il se tourna vers l'écuyer qui baissa la tête de soumission. Il était sur le point de monter sur sa monture quand l'écuyer le stoppa,

\- Comment oses-tu m'arrêter s'écria Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, votre majesté mais j'avais déjà scellé la monture qui n'était pas pour vous décréta l'écuyer

\- Alors pour qui oses-tu me défier demanda Magnus furieux de voir son autorité défier

\- C'EST MOI QUI LUI AIT DEMANDÉ répondit une voix

Il se tourna et vit Alec venir dans leur direction, il monta sur la monture en défiant son mari du regard. Il haussa un sourcil devant le défi de son amant, il s'approcha en caressa son cheval favori. Il riait en le caressant,

\- Tu me déçois président Miaou, toi qui m'a toujours été fidèle en laissant personne te chevaucher, maintenant tu choisis mon consort comme cavalier rigola Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas que ce cheval était votre favori s'excusa Alec

\- C'était le dernier cadeau de mon père avant qu'il ne meure au combat dévoila Magnus

\- Si vous voulez je peux choisir une autre monture proposa Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas utile car j'ai une bien meilleur idée gloussa Magnus

Il fut curieux de ce qu'avait en tête son amant, celui-ci monta derrière lui ce qui le fit rougir. Il s'élança à cheval vers la forêt, il galopa à travers la végétation. Les villageoises qui cueillaient des herbes médicinales ou des plantes comestibles les vit passer à cheval, elles les bénirent de loin. Sans savoir le peuple accepta les vrais souverains du pays d'Alicante, le couple entrait dans la légende par leurs auras et leurs force à tous les deux. Ils firent du cheval pendant longtemps avant de retourner vers le palais, Alec descendit de la monture et se tourna vers son mari.

\- Je vous remercie pour la ballade remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu aimes faire du cheval voilà tout commenta Magnus

Il acquiesça avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son mari en se souvenant des mots qu'il lui avait dit à Idris,

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que cela signifie Aku Cinta Kamu interrogea Alec

Il gloussa et s'avança vers lui, il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il sourit en se reculant et lui tourna le dos,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus en s'en allant

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire demanda Alec

Il soupira en regardant le dos de son mari disparaître, il entra dans ses appartements. Maia emmena un verre d'eau pour lui pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir,

\- Mon mari est un vrai casse-tête soupira Alec

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ce qu'il a dit au sujet de ses trois mots devina Maia

\- Oui, mais j'ai un sentiment très étrange dans mon cœur à chaque fois qu'il les prononce pensa Alec en passant sa main sur son cœur

Elle le regarda dans ses pensés et lui proposa de lui masser la tête, il ferma les yeux en soupirant de fatigue. L'empereur était parmi ses conseillers et ses ministres,

\- Aldertree est en train de détruire chaque village en réclamant la soumission du peuple pour qu'il soit nommé empereur à votre place votre majesté expliqua Ragnor

\- Aldertree mérite vraiment un châtiment pour ses crimes infâmes envers l'empire cracha Magnus

Ils remarquèrent l'électricité dans l'air tellement que le démon commença à s'énerver doucement, Lilith en sentant la fureur grandissante de son fils adoptif.

\- Pour le moment il faudrait calmer la situation et analyser ses objectifs, il faut penser une stratégie pour mieux le contrer conseilla Lilith

\- Tes conseils sont plus avisés mère sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que nommer quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de l'armée pourrait être bénéfique ainsi il pourra analyser les forces de l'armée de Aldertree pour le vaincre proposa Lilith

\- Je réfléchirais à ta proposition mère, mais je pense savoir qui sera apte à ce poste sourit Magnus

Lorenzo et Jonathan sourient en pensant être choisit pour le poste de commandant de l'armée, après le conseil Magnus resta dans la salle du trône et réfléchit à qui sera apte à être son commandant. Sa nourrice entra dans la salle pour le voir dans ses pensés,

\- Magnus, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Lilith

\- Je réfléchissais à qui sera apte à prendre le commandement de mon armée pour contrer Aldertree rassura Magnus

\- Je te propose Jonathan pour ce poste, il est fort et courageux en plus il sait très bien faire l'art de la guerre proposa Lilith en le manipulant

\- Je sais mais j'ai un doute sur Jonathan sur certain point lors de sa prise de Vérone expliqua Magnus en la regardant

\- Tu penses que Lorenzo est plus apte, je te rappelle qu'il est déjà gouverneur de certaines régions par son mariage avec Jessamine objecta Lilith en voulant son fils au poste

Il ne répondit pas et regarda un point devant lui, un soldat entra dans la salle et le salua.

\- Majesté, je vous annonce la venu du prince Raphaël informa le soldat

\- Est-ce vrai, je suis heureux que Raphaël revienne à Edom après une longue absence sourit Magnus

\- Je vais commencer les préparatifs pour l'accueillir déclara Lilith

\- Oui mère, faites cela se réjouit Magnus

Elle sortit et serra les poings en se demandant qui sera le commandant, elle pria pour que ce soit son fils. Elle ordonna aux serviteurs de commencer les préparatifs pour accueillir Raphaël comme il se doit, Alec était dans sa chambre et vit entrer Nirmala heureuse.

\- Mère, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi heureuse à ce point. Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Alec, Raphaël revient après une longue période. Il est le plus jeune frère de Magnus, ils ont toujours été proches depuis l'enfance expliqua Nirmala

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer sourit Alec

\- Il sera là dans quelques jours révéla Nirmala

Elle était excitée ce qui fit se réjouir son gendre de la voir si heureuse, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle du trône. Un rideau de soie séparait toutes les épouses et époux de Magnus avec les ministres et conseillers, le noiraud se réjouit en voyant son jeune frère parmi l'assemblé. Celui-ci le salua de la tête, un soldat s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- LE PRINCE RAPHAEL ENTRE À LA COURS annonça un soldat

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, il avait la peau de couleur miel avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des sourcils fins. Il portait son épée dans sa main, Magnus se leva de son trône pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

\- Bienvenu à toi mon frère accueillit Magnus

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère, tu m'as beaucoup manqué répondit Raphaël

\- Une fête sera organisée en ton honneur sourit Magnus

\- Je suis honoré mon frère déclara Raphaël

Ils se serraient encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Alec regarda la joie de son mari se refléter sur son visage. Le jeune homme se sépara de son frère avant de tourner la tête en direction des époux et des femmes de Magnus, il salua sa mère avant de marcher vers le consort. Il tendit son épée devant lui,

\- Ne vas-tu pas accueillir ton jeune beau-frère comme la tradition Nephilim le demande déclara Raphaël

Magnus fut étonné par l'acte de son jeune frère, de même que le nephilim qui malgré sa surprise prit sa stèle et la leva. Il dessina la rune angélique sur l'épée pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue,

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue Raphaël souhaita Alec

\- Je suis heureux d'être de retour et ayant était absent à votre mariage j'ai un présent pour toi déclara Raphaël

\- Seul ta présence est bénéfique Raphaël sourit Alec

\- Je tiens quand même à t'offrir ce présent, je sais que chez le peuple Nephilim c'est une chose que vous aimez particulièrement commenta Raphaël

Il tapa dans ses mains et un soldat apporta un plateau recouvert d'un voile pour cacher le présent, il le dévoila et l'offrit à son beau-frère. Celui-ci haleta en voyant le présent, il s'agissait d'une pierre de rune. Max et Alec furent choqués de voir l'une des pierres de leur peuple, la pierre de rune était quelque chose de très rare pour eux car la pierre était extraite de l'adamas pour la fabrication de leurs armes. Il prit la pierre, cette dernière rayonnait dans la pièce d'un éclat lumineux semblable au soleil, tous furent éblouit par la lumière aveuglante. Cela cessa doucement, ils regardaient l'aura d'Alec qui se mit à briller autour de lui.

\- C'est un cadeau merveilleux Raphaël, j'ai toujours voulu une pierre de rune déclara Alec

\- Je savais que cela te plairait sourit Raphaël

Le consort prit son beau-frère dans ses bras sous les regards souriants de tous, Camille fut jalouse devant le présent de Raphaël envers Alec. Elle fulmina de colère dans sa chambre, son eunuque entra dans la chambre.

\- Ma reine est ce que ça va s'inquiéta son eunuque

\- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Depuis que ce connard de Nephilim est venu dans le palais, tout mon monde s'écroule. Raphaël n'a jamais emmené de cadeau pour moi alors que je le connais depuis notre enfance, et maintenant il offre une vulgaire pierre de rune à ce chien de demi-ange insulta Camille

\- Calmez-vous votre reine apaisa son eunuque

Elle cria de frustration, le soir même tous furent invités au banquet organisé par Magnus pour son jeune frère. Raphaël apprécia la fête avec sa famille et les conseillers et les ministres, Lilith fit signe à un servant. Celui-ci hocha la tête et emmena une cage avec un voile, l'empereur et son entourage furent curieux de la cage.

\- Votre Majesté, pour ce soir je voudrais vous offrir un présent en l'honneur du prince Raphaël déclara Lilith

Le voile fut retiré de la cage pour voir une femme dans une position de danse, elle était habillée comme une danseuse exotique. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux noirs, les musiciens commençaient à jouer leur musique et la jeune femme se mit à danser en mouvant les hanches sensuellement. Jonathan lorgnait les hanches de la danseuse, Magnus regarda la danseuse avec un brin d'ennuie et jeta un coup d'œil vers son consort. Celui-ci fit un regard de dédain vers la danseuse et joua discrètement avec sa stèle, il sourit doucement en le voyant se désintéresser du spectacle. Se sentant observer il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son mari, ils se regardèrent avec amour dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'imaginèrent qu'ils se rejoignaient pour se toucher et s'embrasser, Alec se réveilla de sa rêverie quand Maia le bougea légèrement pour lui présenter de la nourriture. Il en prit et observa son mari de nouveau, il fit un sourire en coin en détournant la tête. La magie du moment s'estompait ce qui le fit soupirer, plus tard tous applaudirent la performance de la danseuse.

\- Ta danse était vraiment parfaite, que veux-tu pour te récompenser proposa Magnus

\- Majesté est trop bon, si vous voulez bien je voudrais offrir mes talents à l'empire d'Edom répondit la danseuse

\- Très bien je te prierais de me dire ton nom questionna Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Kitty votre majesté répondit la rousse

\- Bien, tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras déclara Magnus

Lilith sourit en voyant la première phase de son plan réussir, elle jeta un sac d'argent à la danseuse qui la remercia de son geste. Alec rentra dans sa chambre pour s'endormir étant fatigué de la soirée, il enleva ses bijoux aidé de Maia.

\- Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose pour t'aider à t'endormir plus vite proposa Maia

\- Non ça ira, je voudrais juste de l'eau pour ce soir s'il te plait demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher de l'eau pour son ami, celui-ci essaya de déboutonner sa tunique de derrière. Il grimaça en essayant avant de sentir des mains l'aider, il soupira de soulagement. Il l'enleva en se mettant torse nu,

\- Merci Maia, je commençais à étouffer dans cette tunique remercia Alec

Il se retourna et vit Magnus devant lui avec un sourire pervers,

\- On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment gloussa Magnus

\- Vous pourriez vous annoncer avant de rentrer dans ma chambre gronda Alec

\- Peut-être mais je suis l'empereur et donc je peux faire ce que je veux Alexander sourit Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

\- Je vois alors vous allez me dire ce que signifie Aku Cinta Kamu interrogea Alec

\- Quel consort entêté que j'ai ! s'exclama Magnus

Il se dégagea des bras de son mari mais celui-ci le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, il l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'il essayait de le repousser. Il utilisa son aura pour le repousser, l'empereur en sentant son pouvoir l'aspira en montrant aussi son aura démoniaque. Alec aspira l'aura de son amant, il sentit le pouvoir le submerger de l'intérieur. Leurs deux auras ne forma qu'une, le vent souffla violemment dans la chambre du nephilim. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, le démon caressa la joue de son amant amoureusement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu chuchota Magnus

Il l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste avant de le laisser seul, il s'assit en s'allongeant sur son lit. Sa meilleure amie entra dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau, elle le tendit et il but le verre d'eau. Il s'endormit tranquillement sur son lit en rêvant de Magnus, Lilith sourit devant son plan. Jonathan entra dans sa chambre,

\- Alors as-tu convaincu Magnus de me choisir comme commandant de son armée questionna Jonathan

\- Je pense qu'il a quelqu'un en tête, je l'ai persuadée de ne pas choisir Lorenzo ce qui semble une bonne piste mais il ne m'a pas dit qui il a choisit expliqua Lilith

\- Si ça se trouve il va choisir Raphaël comme commandant de son armée comme c'est son jeune frère pensa Jonathan

\- Je te rappelle que Raphaël viens d'arriver de son long voyage, non je pense qu'il va porter son choix sur toi déclara Lilith

\- J'espère que tes mots ont un sens mère, je sais que tu ne fais rien pour moi tellement tu es préoccupé par le consort Alec gronda Jonathan

\- Je fais tout ça pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'unir, réfléchis mon fils si ils s'unissent. Magnus deviendra le plus puissant de tous les démons après avoir prit le pouvoir du consort lorsqu'ils deviendront intime, tu as dû sentir la puissance du pouvoir du consort non ? Et tu sais qu'il est puissant c'est pour ça que je me préoccupe du consort pour le répudier expliqua Lilith

\- Oh mère, pardonne-moi de ma méprise s'excusa Jonathan

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, elle souffla de soulagement que son fils l'a croit. La vérité est qu'elle veut garder sa position de premier ministre et mère de l'empereur, elle s'en fiche royalement de son fils. La femme de Jonathan entra dans la salle et commença à lui causer des maux de tête, pendant ce temps Kitty se faisait masser par sa servante.

\- Le plan se déroule parfaitement comme il avait prévu, je vais charmer l'empereur pour qu'il tombe sur mon contrôle ainsi je pourrais le tuer quand je serai dans son lit. Je lui donnerai le plus grand plaisir avant de le tuer ricana Kitty

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sensible à tes charmes Kitty, j'ai vu durant ta performance son regard rivé sur son consort Nephilim. D'après les rumeurs son pouvoir est très puissant, car il a été béni par l'ange Raziel. Quand il cédera à son partenaire, il créa un lien entre eux et lui donnera la moitié de son pouvoir en le rendant plus puissant expliqua sa servante

\- Des foutaises Aline, il ne résistera pas à mes charmes. Je vaux mieux que ce consort ricana Kitty

Elle hocha la tête et continua de masser ses épaules, quelques jours plus tard Magnus rassembla ses conseillers et ses ministres pour déterminer qui sera apte de prendre la tête de son armée.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la leçon de runes torride et l'agacement de Lilith. Bisous glacées. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: Ne t'en fais pas elle va se faire méchamment torturé par Magnus XD et oui encore du rapprochement dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Camille ne sera plus un problème dans quelque chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Hachiko qui était en train de griller des légumes sur les flammes de Satan mais comme celle-ci était trop petit" au fait il y a un passage coquin dans ce chapitre" Explosion de flammes de la part de Satan qui hurlait Alec et Hachi qui sourit en regardant ses légumes grillés" Juste à point XD Je ne crois pas que cet époque ils utilisent google traduction XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'adore certains de tes idées et je suis en train de les mettre, d'ailleurs tu vas être contente pour la prochaine chapitre et l'une des tes idées dans ce chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus regarda le temple pour chercher son mari, celui-ci se mit à rigoler en se cachant de lui. L'empereur l'entendit pouffer dans la pièce, il ne bougea pas en attendant que son mari sorte de sa cachette. Ne voyant et n'entendant plus son amant, il sortit de sa cachette avant de se faire enlacer par derrière par Magnus. Il le fit tourner ce qui le fit rire, ils tombèrent par terre et roulèrent sur le sol. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils se susurraient des mots d'amours dans l'oreille de l'un et l'autre. Retour dans le passé cela fera un mois que Raphaël était de retour à Edom, le prince d'Edom passait beaucoup de temps avec Alec en le questionnant sur son peuple ce qui réjouissait le nephilim. Parfois il venait rejoindre le consort avec Madzie pour les histoires de celui-ci, Magnus était ravi de voir son frère être très proche de son consort mais il était aussi un tantinet jaloux. Depuis un mois aussi qu'il avait nommé Max à la tête de son armée, ses conseillers et ses ministres refusaient la décision de l'empereur et protestaient contre celle-ci. Le démon ramena l'ordre dans sa salle en faisant éclater ses pouvoirs, ils se turent tous devant la déferlante de puissance de leur empereur. À force d'aspirer assez souvent le pouvoir d'Alec, ses pouvoirs avaient quasiment doublé de puissance. Lorenzo fut jaloux de la puissance dévastatrice de l'empereur mélangé à celle du consort, Jonathan fut mécontent du choix sur Max. Il expliqua que Max est certes jeune et inexpérimenté sur la guerre mais cela sera bon pour lui pour faire son apprentissage, le jeune Nephilim accepta son rôle auprès de son beau-frère et mit en place des stratégies. Tous furent rapidement impressionnés par sa stratégie, l'empereur approuva son choix. Max annonça la nouvelle plus tard à son frère qui se réjouit pour son petit frère et fut aussi inquiet pour lui, ce dernier étant encore jeune pour être sur le champ de bataille, il le rassura qu'il sera courageux et fort comme lui, il sourit et l'enlaça. Le soir même il était toujours inquiet pour son frère quand Magnus lui rendit visite, il le vit inquiet et peu rassuré au sujet de son frère.

\- Max est encore trop jeune pour être sur le champ de bataille souffla Alec

\- Il a l'âge requis pour y aller, de plus qui dirait qu'il est un bon stratège. Il a démontré qu'il est fait pour être à ce poste rassura Magnus

\- Vous avez sûrement raison mais tout de même je reste inquiet à son sujet soupira Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il lui caressa les cheveux. Le noiraud ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de son mari ce qui l'apaisa doucement,

\- Pouvez-vous rester cette nuit rougit Alec

\- Oh tu veux que je reste cette nuit se réjouit Magnus

\- Simplement pour ce soir, je veux juste être dans vos bras c'est tout rougit Alec encore plus

Il ricana narquoisement et accepta de passer la nuit avec son mari, Maia entra dans la chambre et prépara la chambre pour que le démon y dorme. Alec passa derrière le paravent et commença à rougir en jetant un coup d'œil vers son amant, celui-ci comprit ses pensés.

\- Je ne viendrai pas regarder vu que je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ricana Magnus

Il rougit encore plus et se déshabilla tranquillement, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit l'ombre de son mari en train de s'habiller pour aller au lit. Il ressortit et s'assit prés de son mari, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une histoire sur ton peuple comme tu le racontes à Madzie demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, vous n'êtes pas trop grand pour ce genre de chose taquina Alec

\- Je suis peut-être un adulte mais parfois je veux redevenir un enfant sourit Magnus

\- Très bien, je connais une histoire que vous allez aimer sourit Alec

Il lui raconta l'histoire concernant de la guerre de Jonathan Shadowhunter contre le plus grand démon supérieur, l'empereur fut fasciné avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux avant de se blottir dans ses bras, Camille était en compagnie de Lilith en train de fumer du narguilé.

\- J'ai remarqué que Magnus venait rarement dans ta chambre constata Lilith

\- Magnus a toujours été ainsi dame Lilith, il va passer du temps avec ce Nephilim pour avoir son pouvoir et quand cela se terminera il reviendrait vers moi, sois en sûr ricana Camille en fumant du narguilé

\- Et si il est vraiment amoureux de ce nephilim questionna Lilith

Elle éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle fit un grand sourire en le regardant.

\- Magnus amoureux de ce chien de Raziel, vraiment dame Lilith votre blague est d'un mauvais goût. Jamais il ne tombera amoureux de ce demi-ange, de même qu'il ne lui transmettra pas la moitié de ses pouvoirs à ce salopard. La seule qui mérite ses pouvoirs c'est moi et rien que moi. Il y a seulement moi qui suis apte à régner à ses côtés et non ce connard d'Alec cracha Camille

Lilith sourit devant la jalousie de la blonde, elle va utiliser la jalousie de Camille à son avantage pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute d'Alec. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit d'Alec, il se redressa et sourit en voyant la prière de son époux devant la statue de Raziel. Deux ailes lumineuses se dressaient dans son dos sous sa méditation, il se leva et vint s'asseoir doucement derrière lui et se mit à prier en même temps que lui. Ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent aussi en même temps, deux ailes noires s'ouvrirent en grand dans le dos de l'empereur. Les deux ailes se joignirent ensemble et se touchèrent pour se fondre l'une dans l'autre, les deux pouvoirs formaient qu'un en les englobant tous les deux dans un cocoon. L'instant se brisa quand le noiraud ouvrit les yeux, il joignit les mains et baissa la tête avant de se lever en même temps que Magnus. Il se tourna pour se heurter à son mari,

\- Majesté, vous êtes réveillé constata Alec

\- Oui, et j'en ai profité pour venir prier avec toi. Tu es un tel ange sourit Magnus

Il rougit de timidité avant de se rappeler de son serment qu'il avait fait, il baissa la tête ce que remarqua Magnus en le voyant pâle. Il lui fit relever son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux,

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas questionna Magnus

\- J'avais fait un serment de sang à l'ange Raziel avant notre mariage pour ramener ta tête à ses pieds après avoir appris que tu voulais prendre notre royaume avoua Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je vois alors je réaliserai ton serment déclara Magnus

Il l'observa confus se mettre à genoux devant la statue et poser sa tête au pied de celle-ci ce qui choqua Alec.

\- Majesté, s'il vous plait que faîtes-vous s'étonna Alec

Il se releva de sa position et se pivota vers son amant, il le prit par les hanches.

\- Je viens de réaliser ton serment en mettant ma tête au pied de la statue de Raziel expliqua Magnus

Il allait protester à son sujet quand il le coupa en l'embrassant, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation de son amant pour explorer sa cavité buccale. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue y pénétrer, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Majesté, je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie, pouvez-vous me le dire enfin questionna Alec en le regardant

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, il le relâcha doucement avant de partir. Le nephilim soupira dépité devant l'énigme qu'est devenu son mari, il alla voir Nirmala.

\- Bonjour mère salua Alec

\- Oh bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui interrogea Nirmala

\- Je vais très bien mais par contre vous avez une petite mine s'inquiéta Alec

Elle sourit en regardant sa mine inquiète, parmi tous ses gendres et ses belles-filles Alec était de loin son préféré. Elle lui caressa le visage,

\- Je vais très bien, juste un petit coup de froid rassura Nirmala

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous préparer une potion pour vous remettre en forme proposa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien en voyant que tu es inquiet pour moi, alors je suppose que tu es venu te plaindre de mon fils encore une fois nargua Nirmala

\- Sa majesté est un vrai casse-tête à lui tout seul, quand on était à Idris il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas comprendre comme c'est dans la langue démoniaque et que je ne la connais pas expliqua Alec

\- Quel est-elle questionna Nirmala

\- Il m'a dit Aku Cinta Kamu, à chaque fois que je lui demande ce que cela signifie il ne me dit rien avant de m'embrasser rougit Alec en pensant aux baisers de son mari

\- Il t'a vraiment dit Aku Cinta Kamu demanda Nirmala confuse

\- Oui plusieurs fois, répondit Alec

\- Oh cher Ancêtre haleta Nirmala

Elle prit son gendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, il ne comprit pas la joie soudaine de sa belle-mère.

\- Mère, vous savez ce que signifie ses mots demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mais je ne te le dirai pas car c'est à toi de le découvrir, si il te l'a dit c'est qu'il est sincère envers toi expliqua Nirmala en lui caressant sa joue

Il ne comprit pas, il marcha vers le jardin en regardant la cours. Magnus était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée torse nue, il l'observa avec fascination. L'empereur remarqua le regard de son amant sur lui depuis le balcon, il sourit mesquinement avant d'exposer encore plus ses muscles. Le noiraud commença à avoir des coups de chauds en le regardant, une chaleur se réfugia dans son bas ventre comme lorsque ils étaient seul à Idris. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive alors que sa gorge était sèche, le démon s'arrêta de s'entraîner et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Il rougit encore plus avant de partir dans sa chambre, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

\- Par l'ange, je crois que je commence à réaliser ce qui se passe avec moi, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de l'empereur avoua Alec

Il sourit devant sa révélation en repensant à son mari, au même moment Magnus était en train de sourire en pensant à Alec. Kitty était en train d'observer Magnus en train de s'entraîner, elle lorgnait les muscles de l'empereur. Elle se lécha les lèvres,

\- Quel gâchis quand même que je vais faire en le tuant mais bon j'aurai la chance de le voir à l'oeuvre avant de le tuer sourit Kitty

\- Comment vas-tu faire questionna Aline

\- Le fils de cette Dame m'a fait une demande spéciale en venant danser demain soir pour eux alors je vais profiter de cette soirée pour le séduire et ainsi le mettre dans mon lit expliqua Kitty

\- Est-ce que ton poison va fonctionner sur lui ? Je te rappelle qu'il est un démon rappela Aline

\- Qu'importe qu'il soit un démon, mon venin est si mortel que personne ne peut survivre ricana Kitty

Sa servante ne répondit rien et l'aida à se détendre, ils assistaient tous à une réunion sur l'avancement de la guerre. Max proposa plusieurs stratégies qui plût à Magnus et les différents points faibles qu'ils auront lors de la guerre, Alec regarda son petit frère en train de parler ce qu'il le rendit fier de lui. Il sourit avant de rougir en voyant que l'empereur était en train de l'observer, il lança un regard charmeur vers lui ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Nirmala gloussa devant les regards qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux, elle se rappela de son défunt mari et de leurs romances. Le soir même Alec était en train de mettre ses runes sur son arc quand Magnus arriva pour le voir en train d'appliquer ses runes, il le regarda avec fascination.

\- C'est impressionnant ce que tu fais complimenta Magnus

\- Les runes me servent à renforcer mon corps pour la journée de demain et parfois c'est permanent comme la rune angélique et la rune de parabataï expliqua Alec

\- Tu m'apprends les runes demanda Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il était sur le point de lui montrer les runes sur lui quand une main l'empêcha,

\- Non mets-les sur moi pour que je puisse comprendre murmura Magnus en le regardant

\- Cela pourrait vous tuer objecta Alec

\- Pas avec ta stèle mais avec de la peinture décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et il demanda à Maia d'amener de la peinture noire, elle lui en emmena avant de les laisser seul. Il lui enleva sa tunique qui tomba dans un bruit mat, il trempa son doigt dans la peinture pour dessiner sur son torse,

\- Celui-ci c'est celle de la rune angélique que tu connais, celui-là c'est l'agilité, l'amissio, le courage au combat, la rune de blocage, la dextérité, l'endurance, la force, l'intrépidité indiqua Alec en marquant le torse de son amant avec les runes

Il reprit la peinture sur son doigt pour le marquer de nouveau en indiquant les différentes runes, Magnus frémit devant le toucher de son amant sur sa peau. Il dessinait lentement les runes pour rendre le moment encore plus sensuel, il dessina en dernier la rune de l'amour sur le cœur de son mari.

\- Et celui-là demanda Magnus curieux

Il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant, il baissa la tête en rougissant. Il se retourna pour partir quand Magnus l'attrapa pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras, il frissonna devant le souffle chaud de son amant. Il remonta doucement ses mains sur son torse en le collant contre lui, la peinture collait à son dos. Il s'en fichait de la peinture étant préoccupé par les mains de son amant qui le caressait sous sa tunique, il haleta doucement et hoqueta de surprise devant le pincement de téton. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il remonta doucement vers son oreille en le léchant derrière celle-ci.

\- Dis moi quelle est cette rune susurra Magnus

\- Majesté souffla Alec de plaisir

\- Magnus rectifia Magnus à son oreille

Il soupira d'aise devant les baisers dans son cou, l'empereur continua de caresser son torse en frôlant son pantalon distendu plusieurs fois. Il gémit de frustration et de plaisir,

\- Si tu veux que je te touche encore plus, dis moi ce que c'est comme rune et je te donnerai une autre leçon du plaisir proposa Magnus à son oreille

Il murmura doucement en rougissant encore plus qu'il le faisait déjà, il le fit se retourner pour qu'il soit en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, répète demanda Magnus

\- C'est la rune d'amour avoua Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Bien sourit Magnus

Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un bandeau. Il l'attacha à ses yeux pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir,

\- Je vais juste t'apprendre à ressentir le plaisir avec tes autres sens susurra Magnus d'un ton suave

Il frémit devant la voix suave de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau et fit apparaître une plume de paon et s'en servit pour caresser doucement son corps. Il gémit doucement en sentant la légèreté de la plume glissée sur sa peau, il se cambra quand il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon. Le démon lui enleva en le mettant nu, il reprit ses caresses avec la plume de paon. Il commença à chercher son amant pour le toucher quand il fut attaché sur le lit avec des liens magiques,

\- Tu as l'interdiction de me toucher sayang souffla Magnus à son oreille

Il rejeta sa tête quand la plume frôla son membre, il retira la plume avant de recouvrir sa main de magie pour la passer sur le corps de son amant. Sa magie recouvra tout son corps pour toucher ses zones érogènes, il cria de plaisir sous la magie. Magnus sourit et abaissa doucement sa main vers son érection dont s'écoulait son liquide, Alec avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un océan de plaisir sous la magie de son amant. La magie s'enroula autour de son érection et se glissa comme une main fantôme, il secoua la tête sous le plaisir. Il voulait que son amant le touche à la place de sa magie,

\- Magnus…touche-moi…touche-moi supplia Alec

\- Encore un peu de patience sayang séduisit Magnus en augmentant légèrement sa magie pour le faire crier de plaisir

Il commença à sangloter du plaisir intense qu'il recevait, après un bon moment à le taquiner avec sa magie. Il l'embrassa avant de l'explorer de nouveau avec ses lèvres, il lécha le téton déjà durci sous le plaisir. Il fit un suçon à chaque parcelle de son corps pour laisser une preuve de son passage, il poursuivit et l'embrassa sur l'os de sa hanche. Il releva ses jambes pour les écarter avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse et de prendre son érection en bouche, il s'étrangla dans son cri en criant le nom de son amant. Il suçota la tête avec ravissement et le prit entièrement en bouche en refoulant un reflexe de renvoi, il contracta sa gorge sur le sexe ce qui le fit se cambrer encore plus. Il le vit en sueur gémissant piteusement sur le lit sous ses caresses, l'aura d'Alec commença à l'envelopper avant de briller de plus en plus en même temps que la jouissance montait en lui. Il toucha légèrement son intimité ce qui le fit tressauter encore plus de plaisir, il sourit en pensant à sa prochaine leçon avec lui. Il accéléra son mouvement, Alec se mit à crier de jouissance en faisant exploser son pouvoir en même temps. Magnus absorba son pouvoir qui renforça le sien ce qui le rendit encore plus puissant, il avala le sperme de son amant. Il se releva en se léchant les lèvres, il recueillit les derniers gouttes sur le sexe ramolli. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en le libérant du lien magique, il le caressa doucement ce qui le fit gémir étant devenu sensible. Il retira le bandeau de ses yeux, il sourit en voyant le plaisir et l'amour dans ses yeux bleus. Il l'embrassa doucement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue fébrilement avant de commencer à somnoler, il le prit dans ses bras en ramenant la couverture sur lui. Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux humides, au même moment Camille était en train de jeter des objets par terre sous la colère ayant appris que Magnus avait passé deux nuits de suite avec Alec.

\- POURQUOI MAGNUS POURQUOI JE SUIS TA REINE CELLE QUI DOIT REGNER A TES COTÉS ET NON CE CHIEN DE NEPHILIM cria Camille

Elle renversa tout parterre avant de parler tout seule dans son coin et de s'endormir par terre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il rougit en voyant qu'il était nu, il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant de la nuit dernière ce qui le fit sourire de joie. Il appela Maia qui arriva pour l'aider,

\- Je vais te préparer ton bain décréta Maia

Il se leva et remarqua les nombreux suçons sur son corps ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, pendant ce temps toute l'assemblée vit le sourire candide de Magnus. Lilith était mal à l'aise devant le sourire de son fils adoptif,

\- Nous avons des nouvelles concernant Aldertree, il continu ses attaques contre l'empire et pour le moment il est à Milan ayant ralenti ses pas avec son armée raconta Lilith

\- Je vois, interpella Magnus

\- Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour attaquer proposa Jonathan

\- Si son armée est à Milan pour se reposer alors cela aurait été une occasion mais si nous y allons le voyage va épuiser les soldats. De plus ils ont dû prévoir un plan si nous les attaquons maintenant, ce qu'il faut prévoir c'est le nombre de soldats de son armée. Ainsi ralentir son armée en éliminant au fur à mesure ses soldats jusqu'à un nombre qui pourra nous assurer la victoire, bien sûr c'est une idée éventuelle mais on pourrait aussi penser à séparer l'armée en deux parties. L'un qui sera poster en défense et l'autre en offensive, l'idée de les faire attaquer ceux qui sont en défense ainsi l'autre moitié peut le contrer par derrière sans moyen de s'échapper proposa Max en se levant

\- Vraiment prince Max, vos plans sont bien travaillé dans votre esprit complimenta Magnus en voyant l'esprit vif de son jeune beau-frère

Jonathan et Lorenzo furent jaloux du compliment de Magnus envers le Nephilim, Raphaël se leva de son siège pour parler.

\- Je pense que les plans du prince Max sont très bien élaborés, je propose d'utiliser sa deuxième méthode proposa Raphaël

\- Raphaël, je suis même d'avis que toi. La deuxième solution est plus possible que la première approuva Magnus

Lilith serra les poings avant de s'avancer vers le démon,

\- Je propose que Lorenzo et Jonathan puissent diriger les deux troupes de l'armée que propose le prince Max présenta Lilith

\- C'est une aubaine de les présenter mère, mais je pense que je vais nommer Raphaël à la tête de la troupe offensive et pour le moment je vais réfléchir sur le deuxième qui dirigea la défense déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avec le sourire, Jonathan entra dans une colère noire et jeta son verre de vin par terre en criant de colère.

\- Jonathan maîtrise-toi un peu gronda Lilith

\- Comment veux-tu que je me maîtrise mère, cette enflure est en train de nommer un Nephilim à la tête de son armée alors que je suis plus apte que ce gamin s'énerva Jonathan

\- Justement il a choisit Raphaël pour l'offensive mais il n'a pas encore choisit pour la défensif, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu sois nommé à sa tête et non Max rassura Lilith

Il s'énerva encore plus mais ne répondit rien en préférant se taire, elle lui conseilla de se calmer et de rejoindre la soirée qu'il avait organisé pour Raphaël entre hommes.

\- Va profiter du spectacle que cette danseuse vous offre conseilla Lilith

Il sourit et se leva pour aller à la soirée entre hommes qu'il avait organisé pour Raphaël, Magnus était déjà là avec son frère ainsi que Lorenzo. Des servantes commençaient à les servir en vin, Kitty arriva encore plus belle que jamais. Jonathan sentit sa colère s'envoler en la voyant, il lorgnait ses hanches qui commençaient à se mouvoir sensuellement. Raphaël était mal à l'aise pendant la danse, l'empereur ne regardait même pas la jeune femme préférant jeter des coups d'œil vers la chambre de son amant. Il jeta un regard paresseux sur la danseuse avant de cligner des yeux en voyant Alec à la place, celui-ci dansait spécialement pour lui. Il sourit devant ses charmes, celui-ci effleura ses lèvres avant de danser de nouveau. Il sursauta en voyant qu'il avait rêvé après que la servante lui ait servis du vin, il lui fit signe d'arrêter de le servir. La soirée toucha à sa fin, l'empereur se leva et alla vers sa chambre un peu éméché. Kitty profita de la situation pour aller le voir,

\- Majesté, voulez-vous de l'aide demanda la danseuse

\- Ça ira, je ne suis pas aussi ivre que tu peux le croire, j'ai encore mes facultés. La soirée était très bien, tu peux aller dans tes appartements car ce n'est pas prudent que tu restes seule surtout avec moi. On pourrait vous calomnier conseilla Magnus en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Elle essaya de l'arrêter mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, il entra dans sa chambre et vit Camille allongée sur son lit en l'attendant.

\- Je t'ai attendu dans ta chambre sourit Camille

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Ça fait des nuits que tu ne viens plus dans ma chambre susurra Camille en se levant pour venir lui caresser son torse

Magnus l'arrêta ce qui la rendit confuse,

\- Va dans ta chambre, je n'ai pas envie ce soir objecta Magnus

\- D'habitude tu ne me refuses rien alors pourquoi questionna Camille

\- Je t'ai dis d'aller dans ta chambre ordonna Magnus en la regardant avec ses yeux de chat

Elle déglutit avant d'y aller en le laissant seul, il s'allongea sur son lit en tournant la tête pour voir le portait d'Alec. Il s'endormit en le regardant, il rêva encore une fois de leur moment tout les deux.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la chute de Camille et la fausse calomnie de Kitty. Bisous glacées. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: C'est la fin de Camille dans ce chapitre ou plutôt sa disgrâce XD **

**Lavigne 126: Allez le chapitre que tu attendais la chute de Camille, tu vas adorer pour la mort de Kitty XD et je sui en train de d'imaginier les scène dans ma tête en ce moment **

**Alec Barton: "Hachiko mangeait ses bonbons intriquée en regardant le bureau de Satané je crois qu'il a du pêter encore une fois les plombs c'est la seul solution XD Nirmala traduction n'est pas enclin à répondre à Alec au sujet de la confession XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Magnus passa en revu les affaires courantes de l'empire, Lilith lui donna des conseils au sujet des affaires qui furent approuvés par les conseillés et les ministres. Elle incita doucement son fils adoptif à choisir Jonathan à la tête de l'autre partie de son armée, Lorenzo voyant le plan de la nourrice se proposa aussi pour être l'autre commandant. Il était encore fasciné par Alec et son pouvoir, il comprit que le pouvoir de l'empereur se renforçait par l'absorption du pouvoir d'Alec. Huit mois ont passé depuis leur mariage, Alec était sûr à présent qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son mari. Il n'avait pas encore su au sujet des trois mots que son amant prononçait à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec lui, il avait essayé de demander à Catarina qui était devenu une sœur pour lui. Celle-ci fut réjouie d'entendre les mots prononcés par Alec, elle lui répondit la même chose que sa belle-mère. Il soupira en faisant du tir à l'arc pour se détendre, il tira plusieurs flèches qui laissèrent des traînés lumineuses dans l'air. Il avait même tenté de corrompre Madzie pour savoir la signification malheureusement il a fait chou blanc comme celle-ci ne savait rien, de même que Raphaël quand il l'avait questionné. Il lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de partir après leur promenade quotidienne, Camille s'était énervée après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la recherche d'Alec. Elle tenta de mettre Magnus devant le fait accompli, il ne nia pas qu'il était amoureux du consort, elle avait crié de rage avant de se faire refroidir complètement par son mari en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Elle s'excusa immédiatement et repartie sous la peur, Nirmala fut heureuse de savoir son fils amoureux de son gendre. Elle vit que son fils se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec Alec, celui-ci profita que sa mère soit présente pour taquiner son mari. Alec ronchonna alors en lui lançant un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire avant de lui murmurer des choses sur leur prochaine leçon sur l'art du plaisir qui le faisait rougir immédiatement. L'impératrice-mère éclata de rire devant les rougissements de son gendre sous les murmures de son fils,

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai encore des affaires en cours que je dois traiter s'excusa Magnus

\- Tu peux y aller sourit Nirmala

Il s'en alla non s'en avoir embrassé encore une fois son mari chastement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia l'empereur avant de s'en aller

Il rougit en soupirant longuement ne sachant pas ce que signifiait ces mots, sa belle-mère sourit à la scène.

\- Je ne connaîtrais jamais la signification de ses mots soupira Alec

\- Un jour tu le comprendras sois en sûr mon ange, tu seras ravi de les entendre plus tard sourit Nirmala

Il sourit devant le sourire de sa belle-mère, il discuta avec elle avant de lui demander la permission de sortir pour se rendre dans le marché. Elle lui donna la permission avant de partir au marché, il se promena avec quelques gardes. Il trouva quelques objets intéressant, qu'il acheta avant de se rendre sur plusieurs autres stands. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de s'exercer à la magie, Kitty le regarda de loin et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire séduisante.

\- Bonjour majesté salua Kitty

\- Bonjour Kitty salua Magnus sans regarder la danseuse

\- Vous êtes habile à l'épée, pourriez-vous m'apprendre questionna Kitty en s'approchant de lui

Il s'arrêta de s'entraîner avant de se tourner vers elle, elle était habillée dans une tenue assez légère. Il la regarda de haut en bas,

\- Je pense que pour votre première leçon vous devez être dans une tenue adéquate signala Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et alla se changer pour revenir dans une tenue d'entraînement, l'empereur lui montra les rudiments du combat à l'épée sans la toucher ce qui la frustrait. Alec rentra dans le palais après s'être promené dans le marché, elle le vit entrer et fit semblant de trébucher pour que le démon l'attrape. Le nephilim regarda la scène avec jalousie, il fit relever la jeune femme avant de reculer à une distance raisonnable.

\- La leçon est terminée avertis Magnus

\- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre les bases du combat à l'épée avec vous sourit Kitty séductrice

Il hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour voir son mari en train de les observer furieux, il passa son chemin sans faire attention à son amant. Celui-ci sourit ayant compris qu'il était jaloux, il le suivit dans sa chambre. Alec demanda à Maia de ranger les bijoux et les vêtements qu'il avait acheté, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il repensa à la scène avec Magnus et Kitty ce qui le fit serrer les poings, son aura brilla autour de lui sous sa colère. L'empereur entra dans sa chambre et s'assit devant lui,

\- La promenade était bonne demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en bonne compagnie il y a un instant fulmina Alec en évitant de le regarder

\- La jalousie ne sied pas à un consort nargua Magnus

Il lui jeta un regard noir ce qui le fit encore plus sourire, il se leva pour l'éviter mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna pour qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux. Il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte ce qui renforça sa prise, il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa langoureusement ce qui le fit se calmer. Il s'en voulait d'être faible devant son amant, il aspira une infime partie de son pouvoir. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Magnus lui caressa la joue et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas ses mots, vous avez beau me les dire, je ne sais pas leurs signification majesté répondit Alec

\- Je sais que tu découvriras bientôt leurs signification sourit Magnus

Il lui caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de faire un léger suçon. Il se leva pour aller hors de sa chambre, le noiraud avait les joues rouges sous les baisers de son amant. Camille était dans sa chambre en train de fumer du narguilé, son eunuque vint et lui massa ses jambes.

\- À quoi êtes-vous être en train de penser ma reine questionna son eunuque

\- Je suis en train de penser à cette danseuse, elle est très belle plus magnifique que moi c'est un fait sourit Camille

\- Mais elle n'a pas votre rang, vous êtes une reine de l'empire démon alors qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple danseuse de rue complimenta son eunuque

\- Je sais Ralph, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait être à ma hauteur car je suis en train de penser qu'elle pourrait me servir pour renvoyer ce putain de Nephilims d'où il vient. Je veux que Magnus fasse d'elle sa nouvelle épouse ainsi il sera plus préoccupé par elle que ce chien ricana Camille

\- Ma reine, c'est un plan judicieux complimenta Ralph

\- Je sais, d'ailleurs appelle Dame Lilith pour que je la rencontre ici dans ma chambre ordonna Camille

Il se leva et alla prévenir la nourrice de Magnus pour parfaire son plan avec elle, Alec se promenait dans les couloirs du palais avant de voir des servantes habillées de noire pour une partie et en blanc pour l'autre. Ils avaient sur la tête des pièces d'échiquier en guise de chapeau, il descendit intrigué et regarda les deux trônes qui planaient au dessus et qui se faisait face. Magnus passa devant la salle pour le voir intrigué, il entra à son tour en souriant. Il se retourna en voyant l'empereur entrer dans la salle,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- C'est l'échiquier vivant, la reine Camille et moi l'avons inventé lorsque nous étions enfant depuis nous jouons assez souvent aux échecs. Mais je perds toujours contre elle expliqua Magnus en passant sa main sur la hanche de son mari

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- D'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec, avec un pari à la clef proposa Magnus

\- Quel est l'enjeu demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Si je perds je ferrai tout ce que tu veux de moi et si je gagne ça sera une surprise sourit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il s'installa sur le trône en face de son mari, celui-ci commença à bouger ses pions en le regardant. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure avant qu'Alec se retrouve bloqué par le cavalier de Magnus, il réfléchit à un plan pour se sortir de là avant de placer sa reine pour renverser le pion de Magnus.

\- Tu es tombé dans mon piège, sayang. Echec et mât annonça Magnus en faisant tomber le roi d'Alec

Il analysa la situation et comprit qu'il n'avait pas protégé son roi en lançant sa reine, il sourit avant de rougir au regard amoureux de Magnus.

\- Vous avez gagné alors qu'attendez de vous de moi questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Je te le dirai plus tard, j'ai une réunion avec les ministres sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir de la salle, il s'arrêta devant la sortie et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant.

\- Au faite Aku Cinta Kamu sourit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Encore ses mots, soupira Alec devant l'énigme de son mari

Il alla rejoindre le balcon pour respirer un peu d'air, Madzie courra vers lui en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Petit papa sourit Madzie

\- Eh mon petit ange, comment vas-tu demanda Alec en l'embrassant plusieurs fois

\- Je vais très bien, je sors de ma leçon de magie avec maman. J'en ai profité pour venir te voir et aussi te donner des leçons sourit Madzie

\- Très bien, professeur Madzie que vas-tu m'enseigner aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Je vais t'enseigner l'histoire des langues démoniaques lâcha Madzie fièrement

Il écouta la leçon de sa fille adoptive, après avoir passé une heure avec elle il lui raconta les histoires de son peuple en lui enseignant aussi l'origines des runes et certaines runes. Nirmala entra dans la chambre avec Jessamine, celle-ci fut contrariée de voir son beau-frère. Elle avait compris que son mari était obsédé par le consort ce qui la rendait folle de jalousie, il salua les deux femmes alors que Madzie en profitait pour manger des sucreries.

\- Bonjour mère, Jessamine salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, Madzie. Que faîtes-vous questionna Nirmala

\- Petit papa est en train de m'enseigner les runes et leurs origines, sourit Madzie

\- Oh mais c'est fantastique alors quelle est ta rune préférée demanda Nirmala

Elle réfléchit avant de choisir la rune du courage au combat sur Alec qui riait, elle ria alors que Jessamine fit un sourire crispé. Le consort remarqua son sourire crispé,

\- Tout va bien Jessamine demanda Alec

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer s'excusa Jessamine

Elle s'en alla ce qui rendit confus Alec, il cru à son histoire. Elle commençait à l'éviter par jalousie, elle vit son mari entrer dans la chambre après la réunion avec son frère.

\- Comment était la réunion avec mon frère questionna Jessamine

\- Ton frère est en train de m'humilier continuellement cracha Lorenzo

\- Si tu veux je pourrai aller lui parler ainsi…stoppa Jessamine

Lorenzo la gifla sous la colère, elle tomba par terre en se tenant la joue. Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux sous la gifle, il la regarda avec haine.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié et surtout que tu ailles mendier devant lui pour que j'ai un quelconque poste rétorqua Lorenzo

Elle commença à pleurer doucement, il tiqua d'agacement et l'aida à se relever doucement et la consola en présentant ses excuses. Elle se laissa convaincre de la gentillesse de son mari, celui-ci grimaça en la tenant dans ses bras. Il la détestait tellement d'avoir contrecarré ses plans en l'obligeant à se marier avec elle, il pensa à Alec et se mit à rêver éveillé de lui. Alec était dans son bain en train de se laver ses cheveux, il se leva et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Maia l'aida à se préparer, il s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant que sa meilleure amie essuya ses cheveux.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qui signifie ses mots, je suis tellement heureux quand il les prononce sourit Alec les joues rougies

\- C'est moi ou tu es complètement amoureux de l'empereur nargua Maia

\- Je le suis Maia, je suis amoureux de l'empereur et je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans lui. L'autre nuit il m'a demandé au sujet des runes, et j'ai dessiné la rune de l'amour sur son cœur raconta Alec rouge

\- Oh Alec, mais tu lui as indirectement avoué tes sentiments envers lui sourit Maia

\- Chaque fois que je suis devant lui et que je veux lui révéler, je n'arrive pas à lui dire soupira Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu parviendras à lui dire, je pense que l'empereur répondra favorablement à ton amour conseilla Maia

Il rougit en pensant à Magnus, Kitty commença à être malade dans sa chambre en manque de poison. Aline essaya de faire quelque chose pour elle,

\- Il faut que tu me trouves un serpent venimeux pour que j'aille mieux, j'ai besoin de poison haleta Kitty

\- Je pense qu'il faut aller dans les bois pour trouver les serpents pensa Aline

Elle hocha la tête et fut aidé par sa servante, elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans les bois. Aline attrapa un serpent venimeux et le donna à sa maîtresse, elle se laissa mordre par le serpent. À la suite de la morsure elle se sentit mieux, elles rentraient dans le palais sans savoir qu'Alec les avait suivit dehors et avait vu la scène. Il marcha dans sa chambre en faisant les cents pas, il réfléchissait ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Il sentit des bras l'enlaçaient ce qui le fit sursauter, il se retourna pour voir Magnus en train de lui sourire.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur souffla Alec

\- À quoi tu penses pour que je te fasse peur ainsi interrogea Magnus

\- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose déclara Alec en sortant sa stèle

Il prit la main de son mari et passa sa stèle sur la rune de la mémoire, il vit la scène des yeux du Nephilim. Il reprit ses esprits et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

\- C'est une Vishakhanya déduisit Magnus

\- C'est quoi une Vishakhanya interrogea Alec

\- Ce sont des femmes assassines élevées depuis leurs enfances, elles sont nourries au poison et à force leur corps devient eux-mêmes empoisonné. Normalement leurs rangs ont été bannis sous le règne de mon grand-père, je pense qu'une certaine partie fait encore partie de ce monde expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'allez vous faire demanda Alec inquiet

Il lui caressa la joue avec amour et l'embrassa avec amour, il mit son front sur le sien.

\- Je la confronterai si elle est vraiment une Vishakhanya au tribunal rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se laissa embrasser par lui, il se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Il le fit allonger sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser, il lui donna des baisers sur tout le visage.

\- Il n'y aura pas de leçon ce soir, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras souffla Magnus

Il acquiesça et l'encercla de ses bras pour l'attirer vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aline qui avait écouté leur conversation alla dans la chambre de sa maîtresse et lui expliqua la situation, elle serra les poings en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire sourit Kitty

Le lendemain Magnus convoqua Kitty avec sa servante devant le tribunal, celle-ci se tenait droit.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous me reprochez votre majesté questionna Kitty

\- Êtes-vous une Vishakhanya demanda Magnus

Tous retenaient leurs souffles devant la question de Magnus, elle baissa la tête devant la question et fit semblant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce que vous parlez votre majesté, je ne suis pas une de ses femmes-poison. Je passerai des épreuves si je dois prouver mon innocente renifla Kitty

\- Très bien, qu'on emmène un verre pour elle ordonna Magnus

Une servante emmena un verre de lait pour Kitty, celle-ci but la moitié et l'empereur ordonna qu'elle serve sa servante. Celle-ci avait pris un antidote, elle but le verre jusqu'à la fin. Alec fut hébété de voir que la servante ne soit pas morte du poison de Kitty,

\- Voyez, je ne suis pas une femme-poison déclara Kitty

\- Bien, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir accusé à tord sourit Magnus en sachant que celle-ci avait un antidote avec elle

Camille vit le visage hébété d'Alec et sourit en comprenant que celui-ci était jaloux de la danseuse surtout que celle-ci se rapprochait de Magnus, elle fit parfaire son plan et envoya des femmes attaquer la danseuse en la calomniant de tout part. Elle fut sauvée par un soldat de la cours et fut ramenée au tribunal du palais, tous murmurèrent devant l'état lamentable de la danseuse.

\- On m'a calomnié votre majesté, on m'accuse d'être une courtisane qui séduit les maris des autres pleura Kitty

Il la regarda sans émotions et jeta un coup d'œil vers le consort qui observa la scène avec dégoût, il se leva ce qui fit lever tout le monde.

\- Si c'est ainsi alors je t'épouserai comme cela tu ne seras plus calomniée et humiliée déclara Magnus

Alec tourna la tête vivement vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il sentit son cœur se briser devant sa décision. Camille et Lilith se délectaient de la souffrance d'Alec, il se retrouva dans sa chambre en soupirant. Il essaya de comprendre les raisons de son mari au sujet de son mariage avec cet imposteur, Camille et Lilith entraient dans sa chambre avec des eunuques. Il se leva et fut confus de les voir

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe questionna Alec

\- Trois fois rien, en tant que gérante du harem j'ai le droit de décider des chambres. Cette chambre semblerai convenir à Kitty comme elle est spacieuse et grande, commencez à déménager les affaires du consort ordonna Camille

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça sale garce insulta Alec

\- J'ai tous les droits en tant que gérante je te l'ai dit, Magnus va se marier avec Kitty alors elle a besoin d'une chambre de reine comme la tienne. Donc tu vas débarrasser le plancher et aller dans les quartiers des bas-fonds se moqua Camille

\- Je suis du même d'avis que la reine Camille renchérit Lilith

Elles se délectaient de la douleur d'Alec, celui-ci se tourna vivement en entendant le bruit mat d'un déplacement de statue.

\- NON cria Alec en s'entourant de son aura

Il défendit qu'on touche à la statue de l'ange Raziel, il le prit dans ses bras et s'en alla sous les regards de joie malsaine des deux femmes. Alec se retrouva hors de sa chambre avec ses affaires, Maia vient le rejoindre étant triste pour lui.

\- Viens Maia, nous allons trouver une autre place pour nous décréta Alec

\- Magnus passa et vit les affaires d'Alec à l'extérieur et ce dernier tenait la statue de l'ange Raziel entre ses mains, il serra son poing et vint prés de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici questionna Magnus

\- Comme vous allez vous mariez de nouveau, il faudra une nouvelle chambre pour votre nouvelle épouse déclara Alec

\- Je n'ai jamais déclaré que tu devrais déménager, qui t'as mis hors de ta chambre questionna Magnus

Il baissa la tête et répondit que c'est Camille et Lilith, il s'entoura de son aura démoniaque. L'orage s'éclata sous sa fureur, il entra dans la chambre pour les voir en train de nettoyer la chambre de fond en comble.

\- Que la chambre soit impeccable et qu'il ne reste aucune trace du passage du consort Alec ordonna Camille

Il entra d'un pas lourd, l'orage éclata de nouveau ce qui les fit sursauter. Elles tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée pour voir Magnus entrer furieux dans la chambre,

\- Qui t'as donné la permission de renvoyer Alexander de sa chambre questionna Magnus

\- Magnus, nous avions pensé que Kitty aurait besoin d'une nouvelle chambre plus grande déglutit Camille

\- Je répète ma question qui vous a donné la permission de mettre Alexander à la porte de sa propre chambre demanda Magnus de nouveau

\- Magnus, calme-toi… tenta apaiser Lilith

\- SILENCE cria Magnus en faisant exploser son pouvoir

L'air devint lourd sous l'explosion de ses pouvoirs, l'aspect de Magnus commença à devenir démoniaque tellement il était furieux.

\- Certes je me mari mais ÇA NE VOUS DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE JETER MON EPOUX HORS DE SA CHAMBRE SOUS DES PRETEXTES BIDON. REINE CAMILLE JE VOUS RELÈVE DE VOTRE POSITION DE GERANTE DU HAREM COMME VOUS NE SAVEZ PLUS FAIRE LA PART DES CHOSES DANS CE HAREM, vous conviendrez à un autre poste que celui-là quant à toi mère vous avez d'autres choses à faire que gérer les affaires du harem je vous le rappelle gronda Magnus

\- Magnus s'il te plaît…tenta de parler Camille

\- SILENCE ENCORE UN MOT ET JE TE FERAI EMPRISONNER REINE CAMILLE, TU ABUSES DE MA PATIENCE cria Magnus

Il se tourna vers les eunuques dans la chambre qui s'était inclinés,

\- Prenez les affaires du consort Alexander et mettez les dans ma chambre, il sera plus à l'aise dans ma chambre personnelle ordonna Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent et allèrent prendre les affaires du consort pour les mettre dans la chambre de Magnus, il s'en alla et retrouva son époux à l'extérieur.

\- Tu vas t'installer dans ma chambre personnel déclara Magnus

\- Où allez vous dormir si c'est votre chambre personnelle interrogea Alec

\- Ne te fais pas de souci sur ce sujet rassura Magnus

Les eunuques mirent les affaires dans la chambre de Magnus, ils firent un petit temple vite fait pour la statue de Raziel. Alec s'approcha de son mari,

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Tu n'as pas me remercier sayang, Aku Cinta Kamu gloussa Magnus

\- J'en ai marre que tu me dis ça alors que je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie soupira Alec enfantin

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il passa un moment avec lui avant de partir. La gestion du harem fut retirée à Camille et fut transférée à Catarina, elle géra le harem bien mieux que Camille et traita les autres époux et épouses de son mari comme ses égales au lieu de la blonde. La fierté et l'arrogance de Camille furent blessée, elle n'avait pas acceptée ce que Magnus avait fait. Elle attendit que celui-ci fût seul,

\- Magnus appela Camille

\- Que veux-tu reine Camille demanda Magnus froidement

\- Je te demande pardon, j'avoue que c'était déplacé de ma part d'avoir jeté le consort Alec hors de sa chambre mais je te prie laisse-moi me racheter envers toi susurra Camille en touchant le torse de Magnus

L'empereur arrêta sa main et la fit reculer, elle resta figée devant son acte.

\- Tu n'as pas fait une erreur Camille, tu as fait bien plus. Tu t'es permis de te servir de ta position pour faire du mal à Alexander, oui ce que tu penses est la vérité. Je suis amoureux de lui et je l'aime. Comme tu as bien entendu que je lui ai dit ses mots que seul les démons prononcent quand ils ont trouvé leur âme-sœur, tu savais que je l'aimais alors tu as décidé de le persécuter. Franchement je te reconnais plus Camille, tu n'es plus mon amie d'enfance d'autrefois. Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête, comme c'est ce que tu désirais le plus est bien je te le retire Camille à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras que le titre de reine mais entre toi et moi il n'y plus rien, à parti de cet instant tu n'es plus ma femme déclara Magnus en lui tournant le dos

\- Magnus déglutit Camille

\- C'est majesté maintenant pour toi décréta Magnus en la regardant par-dessus son épaule

Elle tomba par terre avant de commencer à réaliser la décision de son mari, elle éclata en sanglot. Ralph l'emmena dans sa chambre,

\- Je ne suis plus sa femme, tu te rends compte je ne suis plus sa femme. POURQUOI MAGNUS POURQUOI cria Camille en jetant des objets par terre

Elle tomba en pleure sur son lit, tous firent mis au courant de la décision de Magnus concernant sa relation avec Camille. Alec se sentit coupable envers elle,

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable envers elle Alexander, elle savait que je t'ai dit ses mots qui comptent beaucoup chez nous les démons déclara Magnus

\- Aku Cinta Kamu dont je ne sais pas ce que c'est souffla Alec

Il riait légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement, il passa la nuit encore une fois dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans la prochaine chapitre le tour du royaume et le sauveur oublié de Nirmala. Bisous glacées. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les deux s'aiment mais ils ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments à l'un et l'autre par Magnus qui répète les même mots XD Encore une colère de Magnus au sujet de son Nephilim **

**Lavigne 126: Le lemon sera dans six chapitre à compter de celle-là, tu vas légèrement me détester avant de me pardonner rapidement XD **

**HekateWitch1: la bidule truc sera peut-être une autre histoire que je mettrais plus tard ;) Sinon la mort de Kitty dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Peut-être qu'il va sortir de sa torpeur maintenant parce que il y a passage coquin dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec jouis en criant le nom de son mari, celui-ci vient l'embrasser langoureusement avant de l'embrasser encore. Ils firent l'amour sur l'autel, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en savourant leur moment tout les deux seuls. De retour dans le passé trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Magnus avait rompu sa relation avec Camille, au départ celle-ci croyait qu'il lui avait dit cela pour la punir mais quand elle remarqua réellement qu'il ne venait plus du tout dans sa chambre elle se rendit compte qu'il avait coupé tout relation avec elle. Aux yeux de tous elle était encore sa femme et sa reine mais derrière ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, Magnus passait le plus clair de son temps avec Alec dans sa chambre. Chaque jour leurs amours se renforçaient un peu plus, Raphaël et Nirmala ainsi que Catarina se réjouissaient de les voir aussi amoureux, Catarina gérait le harem à la place de Camille après avoir été destitué par Magnus. Elle gérait mieux le harem qu'elle, elle distribuait équitablement les bijoux et les vêtements dans le harem. Alec et elle s'étaient aussi occupés du sujet des esclaves qui ne pouvaient plus travailler ou qui étaient forcé de travailler pour eux, ils les libérèrent à part ceux qui voulaient rester. Le mariage de Kitty et de Magnus approchait à grand pas ce qui faisait énervé le consort, son mari lui assura mainte fois qu'il faisait cela pour sauver l'honneur de la jeune femme rien que plus. Il faisait beaucoup la moue avant de se faire embrasser sans cesse par l'empereur ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur à chaque fois, il ne savait toujours pas ce que signifiait les trois mots de Magnus. Il avait beau essayer de le soudoyer pour savoir il ne lui répondait jamais, Raphael riait beaucoup quand le nephilims venait lui dire quelle tête de mule était son mari. Ils continuaient de passer du temps ensemble, Alec avait appris par la même occasion que Raphaël ne s'était jamais marié car il n'était attiré pas personne à savoir qu'il était asexuel. Il avait eu beaucoup de demande en mariage mais il refusait leur demande comme il ne voulait pas se marier, de plus il avait fait une promesse à son frère que si il voulait se marier et bien il le ferrait quand celui-ci aura un héritier. Pour ne pas qu'il y ai une perturbation dans la succession, le noiraud admira davantage son beau-frère. Celui-ci dû se rendre à une réunion avec Max pour décider des plans pour la guerre à venir, il hocha la tête avant de partir voir sa belle-mère. Celle-ci était en train de regarder les pigeons tout en les nourrissant,

\- Bonjour mère salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, alors tu reviens de ta ballade avec Raphaël conclu Nirmala

\- Oui, nous avons discuté ensemble sourit Alec

Magnus les rejoignit dans leurs conversations, elle fut ravie de revoir son fils.

\- Je suis jaloux que mon mari préfère mon petit frère que moi décréta Magnus

\- Raphaël lui au moins de m'embête pas et il me dit ce que veux dire certaines phrases dans la langue démoniaque répliqua Alec

\- Vous voyez mère, mon mari préfère mon petit frère que moi parce que j'aime le taquiner non mais quel mari entêter que j'ai s'exclama Magnus

Il lui fit la moue ce qui le fit sourire, Nirmala éclata de rire devant le couple qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants.

\- Bien mère je vais y aller parce que mon mari colérique risque de me tuer avec ses regards tueurs nargua Magnus

\- Majesté s'offusqua Alec en lui lançant un regard noir

\- Voyez sourit Magnus

Il était sur le point partir avant de revenir sur ses pas pour lui prendre son menton et l'embrasser, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus avant de partir

Alec soupira dépité devant les mots mais ce qui lui fit plaisir en sachant ses mots alors que sa belle-mère se réjouissait de la confession, Magnus rejoignit sa cours pour discuter de la guerre contre Aldertree. Max et Raphaël se levèrent et présentèrent les nouvelles stratégies qu'ils avaient élaborés ensemble, ils présentèrent le tout sur une carte. Jonathan et Lorenzo furent jaloux de la présentation, Magnus écouta la présentation avant de sourire de joie.

\- C'est parfait prince Max et Raphaël, ce sont des stratégies bien consciencieuses et vous avez aussi les points faibles des plans que j'approuve totalement approuva Magnus en souriant

Il se réjouissait que son beau-frère et son frère se partage la tâche, Lilith en voyant la fureur de son fils s'avança pour le calmer,

\- Majesté, j'approuve la stratégie du prince Max et celui du prince Raphaël, mais vous n'avez pas encore nommé le commandant de l'autre partie de l'armée basé sur la défense ajouta Lilith

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore nommé cette personne, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation mais je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui sera apte en défense pensa Magnus

\- Magnus si je peux me le permettre, je propose Ragnor pour agir à la défense ainsi avec sa sagesse il pourrait commander les hommes proposa Raphaël en se tournant vers l'homme en question

Magnus haussa un sourcil en regardant Ragnor, Jonathan fulmina en voyant ce que le prince proposait. Lorenzo sourit à cela, l'empereur se pivota vers son ministre. Ragnor se leva sous l'observation de l'empereur,

\- Prince Raphaël, je suis peut-être sage mais je n'ai pas le rudiment à commander des hommes réfuta Ragnor

\- C'est dans ses moments-là que Azazel me manque souffla Magnus en baissant la tête

Lilith avala sa salive devant le souffle de Magnus, elle se renfrogna avant de lui rappeler sa décision.

\- Mère qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je pense que le prince Raphaël a raison en nommant Ragnor en tant que deuxième commandant, avec sa sagesse il pourrait contrer les attaques d'Aldertree et son armée et ainsi attendre l'autre partie de l'offensive pensa Lilith

\- Très bien alors je nomme Ragnor en tant que deuxième commandant de la partie défensive, j'appuie aussi sur un point afin d'envoyer un message de feu au roi Robert pour qu'il puisse nous envoyer des renforts au cas où déclara Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Lilith

\- Bien traitons sur d'autres sujet de la cour questionna Magnus

Jonathan fulmina devant la décision de Magnus, il entra dans sa chambre et but de l'alcool pour le jeter par terre sous la fureur. Il serra son poing de colère, Lilith entra dans sa chambre.

\- Jonathan interpella Lilith

\- Je me demande si tu tiens plus à moi ou à ta position cracha Jonathan

\- Tu as bien vu que ce n'est pas moi qui est proposé Ragnor et j'ai été obligé d'approuver la décision de plus je ne crois pas que tu seras apte à diriger la défensive rappela Lilith

\- Je comprends mère, j'ai horreur de la décision de Magnus. J'ai envie de tuer Ragnor pour ça déclara Jonathan en tirant son épée de son fourreau

Une aura malsaine l'entoura, sa mère mit la main sur son épée pour le calmer.

\- Non tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer, tu m'entends si tu le tues tout notre rêve sera réduit à néant. Tu seras en prison ou pire mort décréta Lilith

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse interrogea Jonathan

\- Que tu réfléchis avec ta tête et non avec tes poings répondit Lilith

\- Parfait mère glissa Jonathan

Il rangea son épée et s'assit, sa mère mit sa main sur son épaule en soupirant intérieurement d'avoir réussit à calmer son fils mais elle savait qu'il aurait encore une crise de jalousie envers Ragnor. Celui-ci alla voir Magnus et entra dans son atelier,

\- Ragnor, que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, je suis heureux de la confiance que vous m'accordez mais je refuse le poste de commandant de l'armée chargé de la défense. Je pense que d'autres sont bien plus méritants que moi refusa Ragnor

\- Tu le crois Ragnor interrogea Magnus en le regardant

\- Je le crois fermement majesté, je servirais l'empire d'une autre manière déclara Ragnor

\- D'abord répond à une simple question de ma part, si on te demande de choisir entre l'empire ou ton empereur. Lequel choisiras-tu questionna Magnus

Il fut stupéfait de la question de la part de l'empereur,

\- Je ne peux choisir aucun des deux cas, vous êtes l'empire majesté. Et je sers mon empereur répondit Ragnor

\- Alors tu es fait pour ce poste Ragnor, j'ai une confiance aveugle dans ta capacité à diriger. À la mort d'Azazel tu as été là pour me soutenir confessa Magnus en tapotant son épaule

Il hocha la tête devant la confiance aveugle que lui donnait son empereur, il le remercia avant de rejoindre Max et Raphaël pour préparer la guerre. Pendant ce temps Kitty était habillée comme une reine et s'observait dans le miroir, Aline venait rajouter un bijou dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne me reconnais plus à cet instant, qui dirait que je serai bientôt une reine de l'empire démoniaque ricana Kitty

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse pour toi mais je te rappelle que tu as une mission à accomplir rappela Aline

\- Si je me rappelle que je dois tuer Magnus, mais ne t'en fais pas je le tuerai lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Quand je boirai la coupe de sang, il devra boire à son tour après moi et hop adieu l'empereur et vive l'empereur Aldertree sourit Kitty méchamment

Elle sourit devant son sourire méchant, Alec était en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il tira sa flèche après avoir visé la cible, la flèche alla se figer dans la cible en laissant une traînée de son pouvoir. Il sourit avant de prendre une autre flèche, il tira plusieurs flèches avant d'entendre des applaudissements. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kitty venir dans sa direction habillée comme une reine, il tiqua en la voyant.

\- Bonjour consort salua Kitty

\- Bonjour salua Alec en reprenant son entraînement

\- Vous vous débrouillez très bien à l'arc complimenta Kitty

\- Merci, je m'entraîne depuis mon enfance répondit Alec en tirant sa flèche

\- Bien sûr surtout avec votre pouvoir très puissant dont j'ai entendu parler sourit Kitty

Il chargea une autre flèche avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme et il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes alors n'essayez pas de vous rapprocher de moi ainsi, sachez une chose c'est que je vais protéger mon mari contre votre poison même si je dois en mourir cracha Alec

\- J'essayai de créer une amitié avec vous mais je vois que ça ne sert à rien répliqua Kitty

Il ria froidement avant de s'avancer vers elle,

\- Contrairement à vous je suis de sang royal, je suis un prince d'Idris bénis par l'ange Raziel. Jamais vous ne serez mon égal, alors n'essayez pas de créer un lien quelconque avec moi comme vous essayer surtout de nuire à mon mari rétorqua Alec d'un ton meurtrier

Elle s'énerva avant de tourner les talons pour partir, Magnus avait vu toute la scène et s'avança vers Alec qui tira ses flèches sous la colère. Ses flèches s'illuminaient avant de se figer dans les cibles, il l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Que voulez-vous majesté ? Je suis en train de m'entraîner avertis Alec

\- Je le sais, je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau quand tu pratiques le tir à l'arc en plus de l'épée sourit Magnus

Il rougit quand il commença à le caresser lentement, il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand il glissa doucement ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il pivota sa tête pour l'embrasser sensuellement, il absorba son infime pouvoir qu'il dégagea sous la colère.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu déclara Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie souffla Alec

Il riait et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de le relâcher, il tapota sur ses fesses ce qui le fit rougir et crier de surprise. Il ricana devant son mécontentement à propos de la petite tape, il retourna vers sa salle de réunion. Le jour du mariage de Magnus et de Kitty, tous étaient excités par la cérémonie à part Alec qui avait peur pour son époux. Camille s'installa sur son trône dont les murmures s'élevaient devant sa disgrâce par Magnus après qu'elle ait fait jeter Alec hors de sa chambre sous des faux prétextes, l'empereur arriva dans son costume de mariage qui était différent de celui qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait épousé Alec. Kitty arriva dans une robe de mariée avec Aline, le prêtre commença son office quand les deux mélangèrent leur sang dans la coupe. Elle but la moitiée de la coupe en souriant, le démon était sur le point de prendre la coupe pour boire quand Alec se leva.

\- STOP MAJESTÉ cria Alec

Il s'arrêta et regarda son consort mécontent qu'il interrompt la cérémonie, il sortit du rideau pour venir vers son mari en se souvenant de son mariage avec lui. Il prit la coupe de ses mains,

\- Je ne laisserai jamais rien te faire du mal, tu es mon mari alors c'est à moi de te protéger déclara Alec en buvant la coupe

\- ALEXANDER gronda Magnus

Kitty prit peur devant le geste du consort, celui-ci lâcha la coupe vide par terre. Il cracha du sang et saigna du nez, il commença avoir des vertiges avant de tomber dans les bras de Magnus. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le faire s'allonger doucement, son pouvoir démoniaque explosa sous la fureur. Les gardes entouraient Kitty et sa servante et les mirent en joue, elles prirent peur devant la colère de Magnus.

\- Alexander, parle-moi s'il te plait s'écria Magnus

Il toussa du sang en essayant de parler, Nirmala vint prés d'eux et s'assit en essuyant le sang qui s'écoula de sa bouche et de son nez.

\- Magnus, il a été empoisonné. Il faut le soigner immédiatement déclara Nirmala les larmes aux yeux

\- QU'ON FASSE VENIR LE MEDECIN IMMEDIATEMENT cria Magnus

Il porta le corps de son mari et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Le médecin arriva et examina le corps d'Alec,

\- Majesté, il faut l'antidote contre le poison sinon le consort va mourir expliqua le médecin

\- Si il te faut cela alors je le ramènerai promit Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant ses mots, il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Mère, je t'en prie veille sur lui pour moi supplia Magnus

\- Je veillerai sur lui, va chercher l'antidote pour sauver mon fils demanda Nirmala en pleurs

Il hocha la tête avant de partir en courant vers la salle de la cérémonie, l'orage éclata sous la manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Des vents violents l'accompagnaient, l'empereur entra furieux en abhorrant son aspect démoniaque. Il faisait trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas, l'air devient insoutenable pour la plupart des personnes à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers Kitty et usa de sa magie sur elle, il la souleva à trois mètre du sol.

\- Dis-moi où est l'antidote de ton poison où je te démembre lentement articula Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je ne répondrais pas, je préfère mourir s'étouffa Kitty

Il la balança contre le mur violemment ce qui la fit crier de douleur,

\- Je réitère ma question où est ton antidote contre ton poison articula Magnus

Elle lui cracha à la figure un mélange de sang et de salive, il l'essuya avant de la balancer contre le mur encore plus violemment. Elle hurla de douleur en se cognant contre la surface dure contre laquelle la fit valser Magnus avec sa magie, elle était en sang.

\- Je te pose encore une fois la question où est ton antidote demanda Magnus

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui fit s'énerver encore plus l'empereur qui prit l'élan avec son corps désarticulé pour le relâcher par terre avec fracas, ils entendirent les os craquer de Kitty en mille morceaux. Aline ne pouvant plus voir le massacre de sa maîtresse, se mit à genoux.

\- Majesté, je peux vous montrer où est l'antidote si vous épargnez ma vie supplia Aline

\- J'épargnerai ta vie seulement si tu me montre où est l'antidote répondit Magnus

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre pour trouver une boîte de bijoux décorée de perles, elle lui donna. Il l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci ne faisait que vomir du sang. Maia avait tenté de tracer une Irazte sur sa peau mais cela lui faisait vomir encore plus de sang, il donna l'antidote au médecin qui le donna très vite à Alec après avoir vérifié auprès d'Aline. Le consort cracha encore plus de sang avant de respirer difficilement, le médecin passa sa magie au dessus du corps avant de sourire faiblement.

\- L'antidote est en train de fonctionner votre majesté annonça le médecin

Il sourit de soulagement et remercia ses ancêtres d'avoir sauvé son mari, Nirmala pria aussi en les remerciant d'avoir sauvé son gendre. Elle pleura de soulagement, au même moment Imogène sourit en regardant la statue de Raziel.

\- Personne au monde ne pourra les séparer, pas même la mort déclara Imogène

Plusieurs heures plus tard l'état d'Alec fut stabilisé et hors de danger, son visage reprit vie ce qui soulagea encore plus l'empereur. Tous prièrent pour sa santé, Jessamine vint auprès de son beau-frère en lui demandant secrètement pardon car elle s'était comportée en femme jalouse alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'Alec n'ouvre les yeux et se sente un peu mieux, Magnus resta à ses côtés pendant un moment en confiant les affaires du royaume à Lilith. Celle-ci fut attristée que le Nephilim ait survécu, elle pensa à sa stupidité d'embaucher Kitty qui avait voulu tuer l'empereur. Elle essaya de mettre en place un autre plan pour les faire se séparer définitivement, elle sourit de victoire en trouvant une idée. Alec prenait l'air avec Nirmala après sa longue convalescence,

\- Ça fait du bien de prendre l'air souffla Alec en respirant l'air frais

\- Je te comprends comme tu as passé beaucoup de temps alité pour récupérer de ton empoisonnement commenta Nirmala

\- Je sais mère mais le pire c'est sa majesté qui surveillait mes moindres faits et geste soupira Alec

Magnus arriva derrière son dos et l'écouta tout en intimant à sa mère de rien dire,

\- Il m'empêchait même de me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes, je ne veux même pas penser comment il sera le jour où je tomberai enceinte bon je sais qu'il était inquiet pour ma santé avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Si il est comme ça le jour où je tomberai enceinte, je pense que je vais aller habiter à Idris décréta Alec

\- Eh tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire avec mon enfant dans ton ventre à Idris le jour où tu seras enceinte, je vous enfermerai tous les deux avec plusieurs gardes autour de votre chambre pour t'empêcher de t'échapper déclara Magnus ce qui le fit sursauter

Il se tourna pour le voir avec un sourire en coin, il rougit devant son sourire alors que Nirmala sourit heureuse de les voir heureux ainsi. Il pinça les lèvres en jetant un regard noir à son mari,

\- Je voudrais te proposer de partir pendant quelques jours avec moi pour voir le royaume car je dois vérifier mon peuple proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte de venir accepta Alec se réjouissait

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément et se redressa,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il soupira devant les mots mais il se mit à sourire, il s'en alla après l'avoir salué.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre au travail pour que tu sois enceinte rapidement pour que mère ait quelqu'un à chouchouter taquina Magnus

\- Majesté rougit Alec

Nirmala éclata de rire devant le rougissement de son gendre, quelques jours plus tard ils s'habillaient normalement pour passer inaperçue auprès du peuple. Ils galopèrent pendant quelques jours avant de traverser le premier village, ils se reposèrent parmi les villageois qui les accueillirent avec joie. Ils étaient dans une petite maison d'hôte pour la nuit, Alec faisait à manger pour eux deux sous la stupéfaction de Magnus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais constata Magnus

\- J'ai appris à cuisiner après avoir aidé ma mère à préparer des potions, la seule qui ne sait vraiment pas cuisiner c'est Izzy. Père a fait un décret rien que pour elle en lui interdisant de rentrer dans une cuisine raconta Alec en servant le repas dans deux assiettes pour eux deux

Il mangea son repas et sourit devant le goût délicieux du repas de son mari,

\- Délicieux, j'avais l'habitude qu'on goûte ma nourriture avant de me servir mais maintenant j'ai la chance de le faire de plus que c'est mon mari qui l'a préparé sourit Magnus

Il rougit au compliment de son amant, il se leva et prit les deux assiettes en les lavant et se mordit les lèvres en sachant qu'ils étaient seul pour la première fois avec personne autour d'eux. L'empereur s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, il ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte. Il le fit tourner vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit s'allonger doucement.

\- Ce soir je vais te donner une autre leçon sur le plaisir susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa en le caressant doucement et déboutonna sa tunique doucement en effleurant son torse du bout des doigts, il l'embrassa dans son cou en lui ôtant sa chemise. Il effleura sa parcelle de sa peau ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il regarda son corps nu ce qui le fit rougir, il se lécha les lèvres. Il reprit son exploration avec ses lèvres, il lui fit plusieurs suçons à plusieurs endroits sur son corps ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il lui releva ses jambes et embrassa sa cuisse intérieure en remontant vers son érection, il l'embrassa le gland et le suçota doucement en aspirant. Alec cria de plaisir en serrant les draps et l'oreiller, son amant prit le membre en bouche en renflouant un reflexe nauséeux. Il bougea sa tête sous le plaisir, il relâcha doucement le membre ce qui le fit gémir de frustration.

\- La leçon ne fait commencer sayang sourit Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il frémit et eut les yeux révulsés quand il reprit ses caresses sur son membre, avec son autre main il suçota ses doigts et glissa un doigt en lui. Il bougea légèrement sous l'inconfort, il cria de plaisir en sentant le doigt coulisser en lui. Il rajouta encore un autre doigt avant d'attendre pour rajouter un troisième, il effleura plusieurs fois sa perle ce qui le crier de plaisir encore plus. Son corps se mit à briller de son aura lumineuse, l'empereur le regarda gémissant de plaisir sous le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Il fit coulisser ses doigts tout en tétant son gland, le noiraud sentit sa jouissance commençait à monter en même temps que son pouvoir. Il cria d'une voix aigue son plaisir dans la bouche de son amant avec son pouvoir, il absorba son pouvoir et avala la semence de son amant. Il lécha les dernières gouttes qui restaient sur le membre ramolli, il revint l'embrasser tendrement. Il retira ses doigts ce qui le fit gémir légèrement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front humide.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu chuchota Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras, le lendemain ils reprirent la route ayant remercié les villageois. Ils arrivaient dans un autre village quand ils virent les villageois en train de prier,

\- Que se passe-t-il ici demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont des brigands, ils nous pillent chaque jour décréta un villageois

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire à l'empereur questionna Magnus confus

\- Ça se voit que tu es nouveau ici avec ton mari, les gardes du palais refusent qu'on aille voir l'empereur, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer et heureusement Jem est ici remercia le villageois

\- Jem demanda Magnus

\- Il vit avec sa femme Tessa, il est un peu notre chef du village malgré qu'il est refusé le poste expliqua le villageois

Ils se dirigeaient tout les deux vers la maison de Jem après avoir voulu le rencontrer, Tessa après avoir entendu la visite du couple les accueillit dans sa maison. Un homme aux cheveux d'argent les accueillit,

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir faire comme chez vous et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre demeure souhaita Jem

\- Nous vous remercions mon mari et moi remercia Magnus

Ils discutaient ensemble et Tessa prépara une chambre pour eux, lors d'une promenade dans la maison pour rejoindre sa chambre Magnus fut attiré par quelque chose de familier à ses yeux. Pendant ce temps Nirmala était avec les historiens,

\- Toutes les femmes et les époux de l'empereur Asmodée furent capturés lors de la guerre, mais celui qui devait nous livrer était gentil et nous ramena en sécurité au -royaume. Il s'appelait James mais on l'appela Jem raconta Nirmala

L'empereur trouva le sceau de son père sur l'étagère de Jem, il comprit parmi les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté que c'était l'un des hommes qui avait capturé le harem de son défunt père.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite d'Isabelle et une nouvelle alliance. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: Oui du rapprochement pour notre malec, et pour Magnus il ne peut s'en empêcher XD "Hachi voit Helate volait dans les airs" bon la casper j'espère que tu vas rester dans le monde des vivants pour un bout de temps parce que ça va être chaud dans le prochain **

**Maia 0067: Celle de Lilith arrivera très bientôt XD encore une partie avec Jem **

**Alec Barton: Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, il reste cinq chapitre avant le lemon super chaud que j'ai concocté " Hachi tourna une cuillère dans un chaudron" il faut le laissait bien mijoter tout ça et puis Satan doit revoir un thérapeute je pense ah au fait encore un passage coquin dan sle prochain chapitre XD **

**Lavigne 126: L'alliance n'est pas ce que tu crois mais tu vas l'apprécier, allez dans ce chapitre tu vas voir le plan de Lilith qui va débuter sa chute. Je te préviens que ça être trés méchant pour nos amoureux mais je ferai pardonner entre temps parce que je ferai une punition de Lilith et une retrouvaille trés spéciale pour nos tourteraux donc s'il te plait ma diablesse de la perversité, ma renarde d'amour "Hachi rampe au sol" ne me quitte pas quand cela va arriver hein ma génoise au caramel, ma mousse au chocolat, ma momie adorée, ma guimauve chocolatée (oui bon j'ai faim en ce moment même) ma crème glacées à la vanille...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Magnus était en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour arrêter Jem, il avait raconté à son mari l'histoire au sujet de la capture du harem par l'un des hommes de l'ennemie de son père. Il s'était promis de venger l'honneur de son père, Alec eut peur pour lui sur le coup. Il le rassura en l'embrassant et lui dit que dés qu'ils auront finis leur tour du royaume, il reviendra pour arrêter Jem et le mettre devant le fait accomplie. Au même moment Jem avait reconnu Magnus par ses yeux de chat, il fut heureux d'avoir accueillit l'empereur sous son toit. Il raconta qu'il avait sauvé le harem du précédent empereur du déshonneur en les ramenant auprès de celui-ci en trahissant ainsi son empereur, de ce fait Asmodée l'avait accueillit et lui avait offert le sceau royal en guise de remerciement. Plus tard dans la soirée ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur, Jem sortit et vit les groupes de brigands qui sévissent dans la région essayant de pénétrer dans sa maison pour le piller. Il prit son épée et alla combattre, Magnus ayant entendu les bruits de lutte avec Alec se leva lui aussi. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, Tessa était entrain de prier pour la sécurité de son mari. L'empereur prit une épée de Jem accrochée sur le mur et sortit en poussant un cri de guerre, il sauta sur les brigands et les combattit. Il défendit Jem et lui aussi fit de même, un brigand réussit à se faufiler dans la maison et regarda Alec et Tessa avec convoitise. Le Nephilim prit une épée aussi et protégea son hôte, il se défendit contre le pillard. Il lui trancha la tête ce qui fit crier d'horreur la jeune femme, il la rassura doucement en l'emmenant dans une autre pièce en sécurité. Les deux furent inquiets pour leurs époux respectifs, les deux combattirent les pillards en les tuants. Magnus usa de ses pouvoirs contre eux, ses pouvoirs se déchaînaient avec violence ce qui les fit battre en retraite ayant peur de la puissance de l'empereur. Le chef des pillards fonça sur Jem pour le tuer quand le démon se prit le coup en sauvant l'homme aux cheveux argentés de la mort, il coupa la tête du chef et se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Disparaissez ordonna Magnus en faisant éclater l'orage

Tous prirent leurs chevaux et s'enfuir rapidement, Jem remercia l'empereur de son sauvetage.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai sauvé mon hôte qui m'a si gentiment accueillit dans sa maison remercia Magnus

\- Venez nous allons panser nos blessures proposa Jem

Ils furent chacun prient en charge par leur moitié, Alec soignait son époux avec ses pouvoirs ayant les larmes aux yeux en le faisant.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir renifla Alec

\- Je suis un guerrier Alexander, je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es un guerrier donc tu sais l'art du combat autant que moi répondit Magnus

\- Je le sais mais tu es blessé commenta Alec

Il se redressa pour lui face, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il le serra dans ses bras. Chez Jem la même scène était similaire, leurs moitiés respectives avaient été inquiètes pour eux. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla ayant passé la nuit à rassurer Alec en le prenant dans ses bras, celui-ci se réveilla aussi et fut embrasser amoureusement. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour aller au palais, Jem et Tessa vinrent les voir.

\- Vous partez déjà remarqua Tessa

\- Oui, nous avons à faire pendant notre voyage expliqua Magnus en tenant la main de son mari

\- Je comprends mais permettez-moi de vous offrir quelque chose proposa Jem

\- Votre hospitalité a été une bénédiction pour nous remercia Alec

\- Mais je tenais à l'offrir ce présent à sa majesté sourit Jem

Ils furent choqués de savoir que leurs hôtes savaient pour leurs identités. Il entra dans sa maison et revint avec un coffret et le donna à Magnus. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit le sceau de son père, il regarda avec confusion son hôte, celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Votre père me l'a offert de son vivant comme guise de remerciement pour avoir sauvé ses femmes et ses époux, j'avais trahis mon propre empereur pour aider votre père. En guise de remerciement il m'a donné ce sceau et un accueil au sein de son empire, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rencontrer ma femme. J'ai compris qui tu étais quand j'ai vu tes yeux de chats qui étaient semblable à ceux d'Asmodée expliqua Jem

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire hésita Magnus

\- Il n'y a rien à dire votre majesté, je vous l'offre car vous m'avez sauvé la vie et en échange je vous offre le souvenir de votre père sourit Jem

Tessa sourit à son mari et entra dans sa maison à son tour pour revenir avec deux poignards séraphiques qu'Alec reconnut elle les offrit à son tour au consort,

\- Ces deux là appartenaient à mon défunt mari Will qui est mort pendant la guerre, il était un Nephilim comme toi. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre hier soir et j'ai compris ton style de combat, alors je te l'offre, ses poignards sont très spéciaux. Ils ont été bénis par l'ange Gabriel lui-même pour l'ancêtre de Will, je sais que cela ferait plaisir à Will que je remette ses deux poignards à un Nephilim courageux tel que toi expliqua Tessa

\- Tessa souffla Alec en prenant les poignards

Elle sourit en le regardant, elle lui caressa sa joue.

\- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur conjugale souhaita Tessa

Il la prit dans ses bras en ayant les larmes aux yeux, Magnus serra la main de Jem.

\- Si vous avez un souci n'hésitez pas de venir au palais, nous vous accueilleront comme vous avez fait déclara Alec

\- Nous le ferons sourit Tessa

Ils se dirent au revoir avant de partir, ils se rendirent dans plusieurs villages qui leurs offrirent les mêmes hospitalités. Alec serra la taille de son mari pendant qu'ils galopaient à cheval, il posa sa tête sur son dos en soupirant d'aise. Il entendit le soupir d'aise de son amant, plusieurs jours plus tard ils rentrèrent au palais. Nirmala et les servantes vinrent les accueillir, elle fut heureuse de les retrouver. Elle serra Alec dans ses bras, Alec fut heureux de revoir sa belle-mère.

\- Je suis content de te retrouver mère se réjouit Alec

\- Moi de même mon fils, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi, je suppose que mon fils t'a énormément embêté nargua Nirmala

\- Tout le long de la route mère renchérit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari

\- Bien sûr la mère et le fils se liguent contre moi, franchement mère aie de la compassion pour moi. Je suis aussi ton fils, mais toi tu préfères Alexander que moi bouda Magnus enfantin

\- C'est exact je préfère Alec que toi, il est mon ange taquina Nirmala

\- Je vois, alors je vous laisse et vais m'acquérir de mes affaires du palais déclara Magnus

Il s'en alla et s'arrêta à quelques pas et se retourna à demi, il sourit malicieusement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Le consort se pinça les lèvres devant la confession de son amant, il rougit légèrement. Sa belle-mère le regarda avec le sourire,

\- Je suppose que tu sais ce que cela signifie déduisit Nirmala

\- Non mère, je ne connais pas encore sa signification mais un jour je le saurai sourit Alec avec détermination

Elle gloussa devant sa détermination, il rentra dans ses appartements et se réjouit de retrouver sa chambre. Maia le rejoint dans sa chambre et le reçut, il la prit dans ses bras après avoir passé quelques jours avec son mari.

\- Je suis étonnée de voir que l'empereur est toujours vivant au vu qu'il aime t'embêter pour te faire enrager nargua Maia

\- Crois-moi, il m'a beaucoup taquiné durant notre voyage mais c'était le plus beau voyage que j'ai eu avec lui rougit Alec

\- Alec, as-tu dit à sa majesté ce que tu as sur le cœur demanda Maia

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage mais je sens qu'il le sait que je l'aime de tout mon cœur sourit Alec en pensant à Magnus

Pendant ce temps Magnus était sur son trône après s'être rafraîchît et reposé, il écouta la situation durant son absence de quelque jour.

\- Durant mon voyage dans le royaume, j'ai remarqué un village qui fut attaqué par des brigands et que les gardes les défendaient de venir me voir. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que mon peuple ne peut pas venir me confier ses problèmes questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, c'est-à-dire que normalement les affaires du peuple ne sont pas toujours dans l'ordre du jour répondit un ministre

\- Ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour alors je voudrais qu'ils le soient, je veux qu'ils sachent que leur empereur se soucie d'eux et les aime. À partir de maintenant une partie de chaque conseil ou autre assemblé sera consacrée aux soucis du peuple décréta Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit tout le monde

\- Quand est t-il d'Aldertree interrogea Magnus en serrant son poing

Raphaël et Max se levèrent et exposèrent leurs faits ayant envoyé une équipe de reconnaissante auprès de l'armée d'Aldertree, ils racontaient leurs avancées appuyées de Ragnor.

\- Je vois Aldertree n'est pas un obstacle pour le moment sur mon chemin, mais gardez toujours un œil sur lui ordonna Magnus

Ils répondirent à son ordre, ils discutaient des affaires à traiter du royaume. Lilith remarqua le regard changé de son fils adoptif, elle attendit la fin de la réunion pour venir lui parler.

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais te demander la même chose Magnus, tu peux me confier tous tes soucis avec moi comme je suis ta mère glissa Lilith

\- Je vais bien, j'étais en train de penser à certaines choses sur le royaume expliqua Magnus en le rassurant

\- Es-tu sûr questionna Lilith

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, elle tiqua et entra dans sa chambre en s'asseyant sur son lit. Jonathan entra dans la chambre,

\- Tu es songeuse constata Jonathan

\- Le visage de Magnus a changé, il a l'air plus doux décrivit Lilith

\- Il a du coucher avec ce Nephilim conclu Jonathan

\- Non Jonathan, sinon nous l'aurions su s'il avait consommé son mariage avec ce Nephilim. Il y a autre chose que je ne saurai pas expliquer commenta Lilith

Il regarda sa mère dans ses pensés, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de ranger les poignards dans son coffre avec son arc et ses flèches. Magnus entra dans la chambre et le vit ranger ses armes,

\- Tu ranges les armes dans ton coffre sourit Magnus

\- Pour qu'elles soient en sécurités répondit Alec

Il vint prés de lui et le prit par la hanche pour l'embrasser tendrement, il agrippa sa tunique avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

\- Ne baisses jamais les yeux devant moi chuchota Magnus

\- Majesté, je voudrais te dire quelque chose rougit Alec

\- J'attends, dis-le moi souffla Magnus

Le cœur d'Alec battait la chamade en voyant le regard amoureux de son mari, il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant. Il était sur le point d'avouer ses sentiments quand Madzie entra dans la chambre d'Alec,

\- Bonsoir majesté, bonsoir petit papa salua Madzie

\- Bonsoir ma petite fleur salua Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais que petit papa me raconte une histoire avant que j'aille dormir proposa Madzie

\- MADZIE appela Catarina en entrant dans la chambre

Ils la saluaient tout les deux, elle comprit que sa fille venait interrompre quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, tu viens Madzie proposa Catarina

\- Non, je veux entendre une histoire de petit papa objecta Madzie en commençant à courir

Elle courra derrière sa fille ce qui fit rire Alec, il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras sous le sourire de son amant.

\- Ça ira pour ce soir reine Catarina, je prendrai soin d'elle rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Catarina

\- Oui, tout va bien et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je dormirais avec un enfant. J'avais l'habitude avec mes nièces et neveux expliqua Alec

\- D'accord, je vais vous laisser maintenant soupira Catarina dépitée

Après son départ il fit allonger la petite fille sur son lit avant de lui raconter une histoire, elle s'endormit sur son lit. Il lui caressa ses cheveux doucement, l'empereur observa la scène et se mit à rêver éveillé que Alec faisait la même chose avec leur enfant.

\- Majesté interpella Alec

\- Oui se réveilla Magnus

\- Vous étiez dans vos pensés constata Alec

\- Je me suis mis à rêver de notre enfant en te voyant faire expliqua Magnus

Il rougit violemment et baissa légèrement la tête, il s'occupa de Madzie. Magnus se leva et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le laisser tranquille avec Madzie, quand il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Camille l'attendre dans son fauteuil,

\- Reine Camille, que viens-tu faire ici demanda Magnus froidement

\- Mags-Majesté je voudrais savoir est-ce que tu comptes me punir encore longtemps pour ce que j'ai fait questionna Camille se rectifiant après avoir vu le regard froid

\- Je te l'ai dis reine Camille, toi et moi nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Tu restes une reine d'Edom et ma femme aux yeux de tous mais entre nous c'est fini, je ne te considère plus comme ma femme. J'ai vu beaucoup de changement dans le harem grâce à reine Catarina et je peux dire que je suis satisfait de ce changement, alors que toi tu es à sa charge depuis plusieurs années et je l'ai toujours vu ainsi. Ça montre ton incompétence à gérer quelque chose alors que c'est toi-même qui m'as supplié de te donner la gérance du harem railla Magnus

\- Je comprends que j'ai fait une erreur mais s'il te plait laisse-moi me pardonner, je suis ton amie d'enfance. Je te connais depuis notre enfance, je suis prête à assumer une autre punition supplia Camille

\- Non, ce sera ça ta punition, tu as toujours préférée ta position de reine maintenant tu resteras une reine mais tu ne seras plus jamais ma femme déclara Magnus

Elle serra les poings en le regardant, l'empereur pensa une chose la concernant. Il se tourna vers elle en ayant un regard meurtrier,

\- Saches une chose reine Camille, si j'apprends que tu es enceinte dans le futur alors je te tuerai sans état d'âme. Je ne veux pas d'un bâtard sur mon trône qui n'est pas de mon sang est ce clair expliqua Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- Oui déclara Camille

\- Maintenant va-t'en d'ici ordonna Magnus

Elle s'en alla de sa chambre, le démon se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'allonger. Il tourna la tête pour voir le portrait d'Alec prés de lui, il sourit et s'endormit en l'observant. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était avec Catarina et Nirmala en train de discuter sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'air, Magnus sortait de son conseil et vint les voir.

\- Bonjour mère, Catarina, Alexander salua Magnus

\- Bonjour majesté salua Alec avec Catarina

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Nirmala

Il s'assit pour profiter du soleil avec eux et commença à discuter avec eux, un soldat arriva avec un message de feu.

\- Veuillez pardonnez majesté, mais vous avez un message de la plus haute importance informa le soldat

\- Quel est-il questionna Magnus

\- C'est un message du roi Lewis au sujet de son traité de paix répondit le soldat

\- Très bien, rassemblez le conseil, j'arrive signala Magnus

Il s'inclina avant de partir, il se leva et salua sa mère et Catarina avant d'embrasser Alec chastement ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu sourit Magnus

Il roula des yeux devant les mots malgré son sourire, Catarina et Nirmala sourirent devant le sourire amoureux du consort. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle vint rendre visite à son frère, celui-ci avec Max l'accueillirent dans le palais.

\- Je suis tellement content de revoir Izzy sourit Max en enlaçant sa sœur

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de revoir mes frères, alors où est mon cher beau-frère questionna Isabelle ne voyant pas Magnus

\- Pour le moment il est en train de traiter des affaires mais tu pourras le voir plus tard répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs excuse-moi Izzy je dois y aller aussi, je dois avec le prince Raphaël déterminer une stratégie pour la guerre contre l'empereur Aldertree s'excusa Max

\- Vas-y sourit Isabelle

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre le conseil, Isabelle suivit son frère pour se promener à l'extérieur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ici questionna Isabelle

\- Oui je vais bien, Max est devenu le commandant de sa majesté. Récemment il est partit faire un tour dans le royaume, et j'étais avec lui rougit Alec

\- Alec, non ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de ton mari taquina Isabelle

\- Si je suis profondément amoureux de lui, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui confia Alec avec les joues rouges

\- Eh tu lui as dis que tu es amoureux de lui questionna Isabelle

\- Je…non…mais je lui ai dessiné la rune de l'amour sur son cœur avec de la peinture rougit Alec

\- Alec, tu l'aimes profondément si tu lui as dessiné la rune de l'amour haleta Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en pensant à son mari, ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône. Magnus s'assit su son trône et se pivota vers Isabelle qui était assis prés d'Alec,

\- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans le palais à Edom, princesse Isabelle, je te souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que ton séjour sera agréable souhaita Magnus

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup votre majesté, à peine que je suis arrivée que j'ai retrouvée mes frères, c'est déjà agréable pour moi et je voudrais témoigner ma gratitude en cuisinant pour vous proposa Isabelle

\- NON crièrent ses frères d'horreur

Tous se tournaient vers eux, Alec se mit à rougir alors que Max toussa mal à l'aise. Leur sœur leur jeta un regard noir, l'empereur éclata de rire devant leur réponse en sachant ce que lui avait raconté son époux sur la cuisine de sa belle-sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine princesse Isabelle, si je vous laisse utiliser la cuisine royale je crois que votre frère me tuerai avec ses colères légendaires taquina Magnus en le regardant

Il rougit encore plus en baissant la tête, il se mordit les lèvres. Plus tard le consort était en train de retirer ses bijoux sur lui avant de se lever pour retirer sa tunique,

\- Maia, peux-tu préparer mon bain s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Entendu accepta Maia

Elle prépara le bain de son ami, il alla dans son bain et commença à l'apprécier en se détendant. Le démon entra dans la chambre de son consort pour voir sa servante,

\- Alec est dans son bain votre majesté informa Maia

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entra dans la salle de bain et le vit détendu dans le bain, il prit un gant et commença à glisser sur le bras de son amant pour le remonter, le consort ouvrit les yeux en regardant qui était en train de le laver. Il se cacha un peu plus dans l'eau en voyant son mari,

\- Majesté vous ici demanda Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à me cacher quoi que soit Alexander au vu que je t'ai déjà vu nue sourit Magnus en continuant de passer l'éponge sur son corps

\- Oui mais…hésita Alec rouge

\- Mais…sourit Magnus malicieux

Il se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement, il se redressa avant de sourire et posa l'éponge sur le rebord du bain avant de laisser son amant seul. Il alla dans le jardin en regardant dans la nuit, Lilith s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as l'air songeur mon fils remarqua Lilith

\- Juste que j'étais en train de penser au traité de paix avec le roi Lewis, il va envoyer son fils pour négocier et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a à dire pensa Magnus

\- Laisse-le te dire ce qu'il a dire ensuite tu aviseras à ce sujet, un traité de paix entre l'empire et son royaume sera bénéfique pour l'avenir décréta Lilith

\- Tes conseils sont d'une grande aide mère complimenta Magnus

\- Je ferai tout pour toi mon fils sourit Lilith

Il s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux ce qui la fit caresser ses cheveux, elle le caressa en souriant. Plus tard elle entra dans sa chambre et vit Jonathan en train de boire du vin,

\- Jonathan, tu es encore ivre remarqua Lilith agacée par son fils

\- Désolé mère j'étais en train de penser à la princesse Isabelle, sa beauté m'a frappée en plein cœur ricana Jonathan

Elle s'horrifia en le regardant, elle prit un verre d'eau et jeta au visage de son fils. Il reprit ses esprits,

\- J'essaye de me débarrasser du frère et toi tu penses à la sœur gronda Lilith

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à rêver gloussa Jonathan

L'eunuque de Lilith entra dans la salle et la salua,

\- Dame Lilith quelqu'un veut vous rencontrer informa Lilith

Elle sortit en même temps que son fils, ils sortirent pour voir un homme cagoulé en train de les attendre. Elle sourit en le voyant,

\- Voilà l'instrument de ma vengeance sourit Lilith

L'homme se mit à visage découvert pour regarder la nourrice, son fils fut choqué devant le visage de l'inconnu. Une semaine plus tard tous furent rassemblés dans la salle principale, Magnus était sur son trône. Un soldat informa de l'arrivée du prince,

\- VOICI LE PRINCE SIMON LEWIS informa le soldat

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant Magnus, celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Je suis le prince Simon Lewis, mon père le roi Lewis m'a envoyé dans votre empire pour conclure une alliance avec ce dernier déclara Simon

\- Je vois, j'accepte l'alliance avec votre père le roi Lewis. A-t-il ajouté autre chose à ce sujet demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr il voudrait à ce jour que l'alliance soit faite par un mariage entre nos deux royaumes expliqua Simon

\- Très bien, je réfléchirais à sa proposition répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se tourna avant de regarder sur le côté, Isabelle accrocha son regard et lui fit un sourire. Ils se plurent immédiatement ce que remarquèrent Alec et Magnus, ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Il envoya un message à Robert pour l'inviter à Edom, trois semaines plus tard Robert arriva et fut content de retrouver ses enfants. Il les enlaça particulièrement Alec, l'empereur l'attendait avec le sourire.

\- Je suis extrêmement surpris de votre message votre majesté, mais je suis fort curieux de cette invitation. Est-ce que tout va bien avec Alec s'inquiéta Robert

\- Je te rassure sur ce côté, il n'y a pas de problème. Je voudrais te demander ce que tu as entendu sur le royaume de Londre dirigé par le roi Lewis questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr c'est un petit royaume et son roi le dirige avec gentillesse et bonté, pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez cela votre majesté ? Vous allez partir à la conquête de ce royaume questionna Robert

\- Non, son fils le prince héritier Simon est ici pour conclure une alliance avec l'empire démoniaque. Son roi voudrait le faire par un mariage répondit Magnus en se tournant vers lui

Il comprit la situation,

\- Seulement avec votre consentement roi Robert, je voudrais faire marier la princesse Isabelle et le prince Simon ainsi vous acquérez une autre alliance par le biais de ce mariage décréta Magnus

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte cet alliance votre majesté, justement en ce moment nous cherchons un parti pour Isabelle mais elle est très têtue en refusant toutes les demandes mais j'espère qu'elle va accepter celle-ci souhaita Robert

\- Elle va accepter la demande en mariage sourit Magnus

Plus tard Robert annonça la demande à Isabelle, elle rougit et accepta l'alliance en se fiançant avec le prince Simon. Ce dernier avertis son père de la double alliance, son père se réjouit en acceptant le mariage. Alec regarda les étoiles après le départ de sa sœur et son père pour les préparatifs du mariage d'Isabelle, comme il commençait à faire froid à Edom. Il redressa la couverture qu'il avait sur lui, il soupira longuement en souriant. Il pensa à son mari, celui-ci était en train de le regarder par-dessus le balcon de sa chambre.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère d'Alec et la grossesse de Jessamine. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton : Tu vas encore voir les pouvoirs d'Alec dans ce chapitre avec une grosse vague dans les enfers XD **

**Lavigne 126: Bon ben je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre par contre dans le prochain ça va être le début de la chute de Lilith mais je me fais pardonner dans l'autre chapitre comme Magnus va aller récupérer son Alec donc assez chaud le chapitre que je réserve est pour Jeudi et Samedi ce sera le chapitre du lemon si tu me pardonne comme le vendredi Je ferai punir Lilith et elle va souffrir ;) alors reste ma diablesse d'amour en plus Jonathan sera punis, Please ne me quitte pas sinon j'arrête la fic aussi et je n'écris plus du tout. Bon c'est vrai que je mérite une punition dans le prochain. **

**Maia 0067: ça s'est vrai qu'il fat faire une loi contre elle pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans une cuisine XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Trois mois sont passés depuis qu'Isabelle s'est fiancée avec le prince Simon, grâce à leurs fiançailles une nouvelle alliance se créa au sein de l'empire démoniaque. Alec était heureux pour sa sœur mais il avait eu un pincement au cœur car maintenant qu'elle est fiancée, elle quittera bientôt Idris pour partir avec son mari. L'empereur l'avait consolé un peu de sa déprime. Les deux continuaient à s'aimer l'un et l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'avouent mutuellement leur amour, tous comprirent que les deux étaient amoureux d'autant plus que Magnus devenait moins cruel mais qu'il faisait preuve de davantage de clémence et de compassion ce qui était de loin déplaire à Lilith. Elle poursuivait la mise en place son plan pour répudier au plus vite Alec, elle voulait se faire aider par Camille. Depuis sa disgrâce aux yeux de Magnus, elle restait éloignée de tout le monde. Surtout à ceux à qui elle avait fait du mal, Jonathan s'agaça devant l'insistance de sa mère au sujet d'Alec. Il s'était convaincu que sa mère n'avait rien à faire de lui ne se préoccupant que de Magnus, il discutait beaucoup avec certains partisans qui était contre Magnus. Il essayait de créer une discorde au sein de l'assemblée, fort heureusement Ragnor veillait sur l'assemblée et put tuer l'affaire dans l'œuf. De même Lorenzo tenta de son côté de contrecarrer les plans de Lilith quand celle-ci voudrait, ainsi que Jonathan, briguer un poste, Jessamine l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais celui-ci refusait l'aide de sa femme en la battant sans cesse. Personne ne savait que Jessamine se faisait battre par son mari, il défendait à qui que soit de l'apprendre. Il savait que Magnus le tuerai si il venait à apprendre qu'il battait sa sœur, il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. Alec regarda les étoiles avec Magnus hors du temple, il était assis entre ses genoux dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils lièrent leurs deux mains ensemble. Alec caressa le visage de son amant, il lui confia son amour et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui prodigua un massage sensuel sur la hanche ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons.

\- Je t'aime tellement confia Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon amour souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour, ils étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Mère souhaitait toujours qu'on soit ensemble pour l'éternité et son souhait s'est réalisé sourit Magnus

\- Même au-delà de la mort, je t'aime toujours avoua Alec

Il sourit et mit son front contre le sien, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois en se blottissant dans le bras de l'un et de l'autre. Retour dans le passé, Alec venait de prier l'ange Raziel avant de se lever pour aller offrir les offrandes que lui avait donné le prêtre. Il entra dans la chambre de Nirmala qui était en train de parler avec les femmes des ministres, il en donna une à sa mère qui le remercia et se dirigea vers le lieu de l'entraînement de son mari. Ce dernier était en train de méditer avec ses pouvoirs, le Nephilim ressentit l'atmosphère insoutenable. Il s'avança et le regarda, il remarqua que tout le monde avait des difficultés pour respirer sous la pression de la déferlante de pouvoir de son mari. Malgré la déferlante puissante de l'empereur il n'était pas touché par la pression ce que remarquèrent les soldats, ayant déjà absorbé une infime partie de son pouvoir ce qui ne le toucha pas. Le consort s'approcha et s'arrêta, il vit l'aspect démoniaque de son amant. Magnus pendant sa méditation avait repris son aspect démoniaque, il ressentait le pouvoir de son amant prés de lui. Sa magie s'agitait en lui voulant se fondre dans celle d'Alec, il était devenu gourmand de la puissance angélique du consort. Alec attendit que celui-ci sorte de sa méditation, il regarda attentivement l'apparence démoniaque de l'empereur. Il se mordit les lèvres en le trouvant très beau à cet instant, il rougit vivement en imaginant que son amant lui fasse l'amour sous cette apparence démoniaque. Il se sentit contracter dans son pantalon à ces pensés, c'est à cet instant précis que Magnus ouvrit les yeux et le vit rougir. Ses yeux de chat dorés pénétrèrent dans ses yeux bleu, il rougit encore plus en le regardant en se sentant excité. Il ferma les yeux en se relevant tout en se calmant au niveau de ses pouvoirs, il s'avança vers le consort.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta méditation, mais j'avais des offrandes que je voulais te donner rougit Alec en lui donnant les offrandes

\- Tu ne me dérangeais pas du tout, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu as le visage rouge remarqua Magnus en prenant les offrandes

\- Oui, tout va bien rougit Alec encore plus

Il l'observa avant de voir que celui-ci bougeait doucement d'inconfort, il le prit dans ses bras avant de remarquer la semi dureté de son amant. Alec rougit encore plus et voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris,

\- Voyez-vous cela, mon consort est excité par mon apparence démoniaque ricana Magnus

\- Majesté, je…non…ce…suis bredouilla Alec rouge

Il baissa la tête en refusant de le regarder, Magnus prit son menton et le fit relever pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu es la première personne à ne pas avoir peur de mon apparence démoniaque à part ma mère confessa Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Je n'ai pas peur de votre apparence majesté, vous êtes très beau et c'est vrai que je suis excité par votre apparence démoniaque avoua Alec avec timidité

\- Aku Cinta Kamu avoua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se blottit contre lui en se demandant sans cesse ce que cela signifie, il le laissa avant de partir vers sa chambre. Il croisa Madzie qui courrait dans sa direction, il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner dans tous les sens ce qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Alors tu sors de ta leçon de potions n'est ce pas conclu Alec

\- C'est exact, petit papa, je suis prête pour écouter une histoire d'ailleurs je vais te parler de la magie démoniaque proposa Madzie

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à donner des leçons à l'un et l'autre, Madzie découvrit la magie runique et Alec comprit des choses sur la magie démoniaque. Lorenzo les observa de loin et s'avança vers eux,

\- Bonjour consort Alec salua Lorenzo

\- Bonjour ministre Lorenzo salua Alec en souriant

Il regarda Alec avec avidité, ce dernier était mal à l'aise devant son regard.

\- Vous apprenez beaucoup sur notre culture avec Madzie sourit Lorenzo

\- Oui, c'est exact. En plus je passe du temps avec ma fille n'est pas ma chérie gloussa Alec en embrassant la petite fille sur la joue

\- Oui petit papa riait Madzie devant les baisers d'Alec

Le ministre était jaloux des baisers d'Alec sur Madzie, Jessamine vit la scène de loin et marcha vers eux.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Jessamine

\- Bonjour Jessamine, tu as l'air pâle est ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien rassure-toi, je manque un peu de soleil c'est pour cela rassura Jessamine

\- Je comprends mais n'hésite pas à aller voir un médecin conseilla Alec

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se crispa en voyant le regard glacial de Lorenzo, ce dernier la frappa d'une gifle ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement,

\- Si tu t'avises de me ridiculiser ainsi devant le consort Alec, je te tue Jessamine. Normalement je devais l'épouser au lieu d'une veuve comme toi, mais ton maudit frère m'a obligé à t'épouser. Tu ne sers rien en plus de ne pas avoir de pouvoir magique comme le consort pour me rendre puissant, hors de ma vue cracha Lorenzo

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour se mettre à pleurer de son sort, le consort qui était inquiet de l'état de sa belle-sœur se dirigea vers la salle du conseil du harem. Nirmala sourit en le voyant et fronça les sourcils à son visage inquiet,

\- Que se passe-t-il Alec questionna Nirmala

\- C'est au sujet de Jessamine, je suis inquiet de son état. Elle était un peu pâle quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui répondit Alec

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elle mon ange, Jessamine a toujours été d'une nature pâle quand elle manque de soleil. Si elle ne se sent pas très bien je dirai à un médecin d'aller la voir expliqua Nirmala pour le rassurer

\- Merci mère, alors de quoi est ce que vous parlez en mon absence questionna Alec

Elles discutaient avec lui sur plusieurs sujets, Magnus réfléchissait sur les différentes propositions concernant le peuple de la part de ses conseillers. Il approuva pour la plupart, il ajourna le conseil et Lilith vint le voir.

\- Mère, j'étais en train de penser à la future bataille contre Aldertree pensa Magnus

\- Je comprends Magnus mais tu dois voir les choses sous un autre angle, puis tu dois réfléchir sur des choses importants décréta Lilith

\- Oui tu as raison sourit Magnus

Alec était dans sa chambre en train de bénir ses flèches avec sa stèle, il les donna à Maia pour les nettoyer. Il était dans ses pensés ce que remarqua sa servante,

\- À quoi est ce que tu penses Alec demanda Maia

\- Mère m'a dit que sa majesté va partir en guerre pour bientôt, je suis inquiet à son sujet répondit Alec en la regardant

\- Sa majesté l'empereur est très fort tu le sais non rassura Maia

\- Je le sais mais j'ai quand même peur pour lui, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi donc réfléchit Alec

Un eunuque entra dans la chambre et le salua,

\- Votre altesse, sa majesté l'empereur a organisé un concours dans tout le harem comme la dernière fois avertis l'eunuque

\- Oh je vois souffla Alec

Il s'inclina avant de partir, sa servante sourit en le regardant.

\- Ça tombe bien tu vas pouvoir réfléchir sur quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour l'empereur sourit Maia

\- Oui, j'ai été en train d'y penser aussi sourit Alec

Il réfléchit pendant longtemps, pendant ce temps Camille fumait son narguilé et fut informée du concours. Elle sourit à ce concours, Ralph s'avança vers elle.

\- Ma reine, c'est une occasion pour vous faire pardonner enfin de sa majesté en faisant un cadeau qui l'éblouirai proposa Ralph

\- Justement je vais lui faire un cadeau pour qu'il me pardonne enfin et je redeviendrai sa femme comme avant ricana Camille

Il complimenta sa reine ce qui la fit sourire encore à sa future victoire car elle gagnait à chaque fois, le consort était en train de se promener quand il trouva son mari en train de s'entraîner avec son épée. Il l'admira avant d'être frappé par une idée, il entra dans sa chambre et appela Maia qui vint vers lui.

\- Alec, tu m'as appelé, que se passe-t-il questionna Maia

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéale pour sa majesté sourit Alec avec les yeux brillants

\- De quoi as-tu besoin questionna Maia

\- J'aurai besoin d'un manche d'épée, je vais faire une épée avec mon pouvoir expliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ce que tu vas faire s'inquiéta Maia

\- Je ferrai petit à petit pour faire l'épée rassura Alec

Elle acquiesça peu rassurer, elle alla chercher un manche d'épée. Alec se concentra sur le fourreau pour former l'épée à base de son aura angélique, il la fabriquait chaque jour petit à petit. La veille du concours Alec avait terminé enfin l'épée et regarda l'arme qui avait la lame en cristal blanc qui était la base de son aura angélique, il admira son œuvre ce qui le fit sourire de joie. Il la rangea dans son fourreau, le lendemain soir Magnus arriva vers le marché où se tenait tous ses épouses et ses époux du harem avec leur stands. Il passa et les traversa en admirant leurs œuvres, il passa chez Catarina et Madzie qui faisaient des tableaux de l'empereur. Il acheta un tableau et Nirmala vint le rejoindre et félicita la mère et la fille de leurs créativités, il continua sa promenade et tiqua en voyant Camille. Il s'avança pour découvrir des bagues colorées ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, elle lui sourit en présentant les bagues.

\- C'est magnifique reine Camille complimenta Nirmala

\- Merci Mère sourit Camille

Magnus se renfrogna légèrement mais acheta quand même quelques bagues ce qui fit plaisir à Camille qui se croyait déjà gagnante du concours, il s'avança vers le stand d'Alec qui était marqué par la rune angélique. Il fut étonné par son stand, sa mère sourit devant le stand. Le consort s'approcha d'eux avec sa servante qui tenait le plateau où se trouvait l'épée,

\- Alors Alec, qu'as-tu préparé pour ce concours questionna Nirmala

\- Eh bien, comme sa majesté va bientôt partir en guerre. J'ai fait une épée avec mon pouvoir comme essence expliqua Alec en rougissant

Il lui confia l'épée, l'empereur prit l'épée, la retira de son fourreau et admira la lame qui était du cristal blanc. Il insuffla son pouvoir démoniaque dans l'épée, l'arme se mit à briller très fortement sous l'influence des deux pouvoirs combinés. Le démon fut fasciné par l'arme alors que son mari sourit devant sa fascination, il fit des mouvements et constata sa légèreté.

\- Non seulement elle est très puissante mais aussi très légère constata Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit lourde pour ne pas vous encombrer rougit Alec de timidité

\- C'est parfait Alexander complimenta Magnus

Camille fut jalouse de l'arme qu'avait fabriqué le consort, il annonça le gagnant qui était Alec pour son originalité pour l'épée. Il rougit alors que sa belle-mère fut réjouit de sa victoire, le soir même Magnus vient dans sa chambre et le prit dans ses bras par derrière.

\- Ton épée est parfaite sayang sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, je voulais quelque chose qui pourrait te protéger lorsque tu seras sur le champ de guerre décréta Alec en se retournant dans ses bras

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, il lui caressa la joue avec amour. Alec s'accrocha à sa tunique doucement en mettant son front sur son torse, il lui releva sa tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger sur le lit,

\- Ce soir, je vais te donner une autre leçon de plaisir mais sans te toucher susurra Magnus

Il se leva pour prendre une rose et revint dans le lit avec lui, il le déshabilla en effleurant sa parcelle de peau ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il prit la rose et lui caressa le visage doucement, il fit descendre la fleur dans sa gorge ce qui le fit se cambrer sous la sensation. Il tournoya prés ses tétons qui se durcirent sous le plaisir, il gémit de plaisir encore plus. Il descendit vers le bas et un pétale de rose tomba sur son torse, il sourit et continua son chemin avec la rose vers son érection. Il l'effleura avec sensualité, Alec se mordit les lèvres en agrippant les draps sous la caresse de la fleur sur lui. Il se tortilla devant son mari qui sourit de plus en plus perversement, il prodiguait encore une fois ses caresses avec la rose. Il se redressa doucement en effleurant légèrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il vient de nouveau sur son visage où il retraça les lèvres de son amant avec la fleur. Il redessinait chaque rune de son amant avec amour, un autre pétale de rose tomba sur son bas ventre, il souffla les deux pétales de roses vers le sud. Il souffla plusieurs fois alors qu'Alec commença à voir des étoiles tellement il était submergé par le plaisir, il serra les draps dans ses bras en criant sa jouissance. Magnus souffla encore une fois sur les deux pétales de fleurs ce qui fit jouir son amant, il sourit en voyant sa jouissance sans le toucher. Il l'embrassa délicatement,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Comment tu as fait ça sans me toucher chuchota Alec

\- Je me suis simplement servis de tes zones érogènes expliqua Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa de nouveau,

\- Je voudrais que tu me touches s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- D'accord susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa et lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou, il lécha son téton doucement et le taquina du bout de sa langue ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il passa à son jumeau et fit la même chose, il descendit vers le torse où il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa disposition. Il tournoya sa langue dans le nombril de son amant ce qui le fit se contracter, il l'embrassa sur l'os de sa hanche. Il prit l'érection et déposa un baiser dessus avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, Alec sanglota de plaisir et tira sur les cheveux de son amant ce qui le fit grogner. Il le prit dans sa gorge en renflouant un reflexe de renvoi, il glissa sa langue sur le membre. Il se retira doucement ce qui le fit gémir de frustration, il ricana avant glisser son doigt en lui. Le Nephilims cria de plaisir en ne sachant pas où se mettre la tête dans le plaisir, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui et frôla sa perle ce qui le fit crier. Il se lécha les lèvres devant l'état déplorable de son mari sous ses soins, Alec cria plusieurs fois le nom de son amant sous le plaisir. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux en lui, il gémit pitoyablement de plaisir. Il mit un troisième doigt en lui et les fit coulisser plusieurs fois avant de reprendre l'érection en bouche, il sentit une goutte salée sur sa langue ce qui le fit accélérer ses mouvements dessus. Le consort se tortilla sur le lit en criant de plaisir, il pleura de plaisir en humidifier son oreiller de ses larmes. Sa voix commença à devenir aigu signe qu'il était sur le point de jouir en commençant à déferler ses pouvoirs, il se déversa dans sa bouche en criant assez fort sa jouissance avec ses pouvoirs. Il avala sa semence avec gourmandise, il absorba en même temps son pouvoir. Il lécha les dernières gouttes sur le sexe ramolli, il retira ses doigts de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il vit qu'il tremblait encore dans les affres du plaisir,

\- Sayang, tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, je vais bien rassura Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur son front humide, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Le lendemain il se leva et vit qu'il était seul et nu dans son lit, il posa sa main et sentit quelque chose pour trouver la rose. Il rougit en voyant la rose que son amant avait utilisé hier soir sur lui, il la caressa doucement avant de sourire de joie. Il appela Maia pour préparer son bain, il prit son bain avant de se préparer pour sa journée. Jonathan était en train de se promener dans le palais quand il remarqua une jeune femme en train de cueillir des fleurs, il sourit perversement et lorgnait sur elle. Il fut appelé par ses partisans ce qui le fit s'agacer, quelques jours plus tard Alec rendit visite à Jessamine dans ses appartements.

\- Bonjour Jessamine salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua Jessamine

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Je vais bien et toi sourit Jessamine

\- Je vais très bien d'ailleurs Jessamine je voudrais te demander une chose concernant ton frère proposa Alec

\- Vas-y demanda Jessamine

\- Il n'arrêta pas de me dire Aku Cinta Kamu et je voudrais savoir ce que veulent dire ses mots, mère et reine Catarina et Raphaël ne veulent pas me dire ce que c'est interrogea Alec

\- Il t'a dit Aku Cinta Kamu répéta Jessamine en haletant

Il hocha la tête et se fit serrer dans les bras de sa belle-sœur, elle était excitée par la nouvelle que son beau-frère venait de dire.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mais je ne dirai rien à ce sujet sourit Jessamine

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ça fait presque cinq mois qu'il me le dit et je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie soupira Alec

Elle éclata de rire devant le visage dépité de son beau-frère avant de pâlir, elle se leva et vomit dans un pot de fleur. Le Nephilim l'aida en frottant son dos et releva ses cheveux pour l'aider à mieux à vomir, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras ce qui le fit paniquer.

\- VITE UN MEDECIN appela Alec

Le médecin arriva et ausculta Jessamine avant de sourire, elle s'était réveillée entre temps.

\- Félicitation princesse, vous êtes enceinte sourit le médecin

Le consort se réjouit de la nouvelle et embrassa sa belle-sœur, elle remercia son beau-frère. Ce dernier se leva et laissa celle-ci apprendre la nouvelle à son mari pendant qu'il fit appeler l'empereur, ce dernier sortit du conseil et entra dans la chambre de son consort.

\- Que se passe-t-il Alexander interrogea Magnus

\- Félicitation votre majesté, vous allez avoir un neveu ou une nièce félicita Alec avec un sourire

\- Attends tu veux dire que Jessamine est enceinte demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Par mes ancêtres je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce qui m'appellera oncle Magnus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement heureux Alexander, je dois voir ma sœur maintenant se réjouit Magnus

Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa sœur et de Lorenzo, celui-ci fut heureux que sa femme serve à quelque chose étant enceinte de son héritier. L'empereur entra dans la chambre pour voir sa sœur allongée sur le lit,

\- Je te félicite Lorenzo félicita Magnus

\- Merci Majesté remercia Lorenzo

Il caressa les cheveux de Jessamine en l'embrassa sur le front, celle-ci se mit à pleurer de bonheur devant le geste de son frère. Nirmala entra dans la chambre aussi et se mit à prier pour sa fille,

\- C'est un jour très heureux je vais devenir oncle mère s'exclama Magnus heureux

Elle pleura de bonheur aussi en prenant son fils dans ses bras, tout le palais reçut la nouvelle de la grossesse de Jessamine. Jonathan fut énervé par la nouvelle, Lilith fut agacée par cette nouvelle aussi.

\- Vraiment maintenant Lorenzo a une longueur d'avance sur nous mère, comme Jessamine est enceinte d'un héritier du trône si Magnus meure cracha Jonathan

\- Alors essaye de faire un enfant toi aussi de ton côté pour qu'il ait un accès sur le trône conseilla Lilith

\- Que veux-tu dire mère questionna Jonathan

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Jessamine perde son bébé ainsi ton enfant aura un droit sur le trône par mon lien avec Magnus expliqua Lilith

Il se mit à sourire de victoire en repensant à la femme qu'il avait vu il y a peine quelques jours, Alec sortit de sa chambre pour aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il prépara ses flèches et vit Jonathan de loin en train d'observer une femme Nephilim, il s'avança vers elle. Elle se retourna et sursauta en le voyant,

\- Bonjour seigneur salua la femme

\- Bonjour, quelle belle journée n'est ce pas sourit Jonathan

Elle acquiesça doucement avant de s'éloigner de lui, il attrapa par le bras ce qui la fit paniquer.

\- Seigneur s'il vous plait supplia la femme

\- Tu es très belle, je voudrais juste faire connaissance avec toi simplement sourit Jonathan avec perversement

\- Non seigneur s'il vous plait je dois y aller, relâcher-moi supplia la femme

Il sourit encore plus en la tenant fermement, elle le supplia désespérée quand une main vint sur l'épaule de Jonathan. Il se retourna venant de se faire gifler par Alec, le Nephilim était furieux en voyant le geste impoli du démon.

\- Comment osez-vous poser la main sur une femme non mariée qui de plus vous suppliez de la laisser tranquille fulmina Alec

\- Consort Alec, j'étais en train de discuter avec elle déclara Jonathan

La consort serra les poings en faisant exploser son pouvoir, un vent violent sortit de son corps. La femme fut rapidement balayée par la puissante déferlante du consort, son aura se mit à briller autour de lui de plus en plus. Son aura prit la forme de deux ailes blanche semblable à ceux d'un ange, le démon fut hypnotisé par la puissance phénoménale. Magnus eu connaissance de la situation et se mit à courir vers l'endroit et découvrit son amant en train de déferler son pouvoir sous la colère, Alec avait les yeux dans le vague sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs. L'empereur s'approcha de lui et se fit entourer par son aura démoniaque, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi apaisa Magnus

Il essaya de reprendre doucement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il l'embrassa en absorbant son pouvoir ce qui le laissa étourdit. Le pouvoir vint renforcer celui de son mari, il le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Jonathan.

\- Nous allons voir tout ça plus tard déclara Magnus

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain la vengeance de Lilith et l'accusation de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui petite routine qui va se faire casser à cause de Lilith dan s ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton : Alors là tu vas me détester et heureusement que je vais me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre par contre Satan fait flipper je crois que j'ai encore le numéro de son thérapeute XD **

**Guest : Dans le prochain chapitre encore un dernière leçon de plaisir pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre et aussi préparation de chapitre plein de lemon pour Samedi.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Magnus caressa le corps de son amant qui était allongé sur le ventre en le regardant, il soupira d'aise devant la caresse. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il sourit et lui crocheta la nuque l'attirant encore plus prés de lui. De retour dans le passé, Magnus resta prés de son amant jusqu'à son réveil, il fut mécontent de sa perte de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Il lui expliqua la raison de sa colère, entre-temps Lilith gifla plusieurs fois Jonathan sur la joue. Il ne broncha pas sous les gifles de sa mère, elle exprima sa colère envers lui maintenant que Magnus allait le convoquer dans le tribunal. Elle fit les cents pas en essayant de trouver un plan pour faire sortir son fils de la mouise, elle eut une idée et alla dans les quartiers des domestiques. Elle demanda à la jeune femme Nephilim de venir, celle-ci apeurée vint la voir. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire avant qu'Alec ne prenne sa défense et perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle lui proposa d'épouser son fils, cette dernière refusa la proposition étant déjà fiancée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle réfléchit à une autre solution sur ce sujet, le lendemain l'empereur rassembla tout le monde pour juger Jonathan. Celui-ci avoua sa détermination d'épouser la jeune femme pour qu'il ait un enfant lui aussi depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Jessamine, Alec fut mécontent de la défense de son beau-frère adoptif. Le démon réfléchit et regarda sa mère pour lui demander conseil, elle lui proposa de demander l'avis de la victime. Elle fut convoquée par l'empereur et entra dans la salle apeurée, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser Jonathan étant déjà fiancée. Il cria au scandale en disant que celle-ci l'avait charmée en racontant des mensonges à son sujet, Magnus ramena de l'ordre dans son tribunal et il regarda son frère adoptif dans les yeux avant de le condamner à aller en prison pour une durée indéterminée ce qui choqua Lilith. Il fut amener en prison, Lorenzo se réjouissais de la chute de Jonathan et regarda avec délectation le visage brisé de Lilith. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier vers Alec qui ne l'a regardait même pas se concentrant sur son mari, elle se promit de lui faire payer cet acte. Elle entra dans sa chambre pour voir sa belle-fille entrain de pleurer,

\- Je comprends ton chagrin mais reprends toi il est juste en prison et il va bien rassura Lilith

\- Oui mais il va souffrir là-bas pleura sa belle-fille

Elle roula des yeux avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler en réalisant qu'elle avait raison d'une part, Jonathan frappa son poing dans la roche énervé par la décision de Magnus. Ce dernier décréta une loi que si une femme ou un homme se fait agresser, il ou elle n'est pas obligé d'épouser son agresseur. Alec fut heureux de la loi, l'empereur lui rendit visite pendant qu'il venait de prier. Il s'avança vers son mari et le regarda avec le sourire,

\- Majesté, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Rien, je venais te voir pour te demander si ça va mais je sais que tu vas bien sourit Magnus

Il lui sourit tendrement, l'empereur lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit rougir discrètement en appréciant la caresse. Il le fit se rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

Il soupira dépité par les mots en ne sachant pas ce que signifient les mots, il se blottit dans ses bras. Le soir même le démon se mit à rêver doucement, il rêva d'un bébé dans un berceau. Une personne dont le visage était flou dans son rêve prit le bébé dans ses bras et le berça amoureusement, il sourit à cette image et s'avança pour voir le bébé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette personne, ce dernier leva la tête ce qui le choqua légèrement en voyant que c'était Alec qui berçait leur enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui tendit son héritier ce qui lui fit plaisir, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui fit gémir le bébé. Le bébé avait les cheveux d'Alec et ses yeux étaient un mélange de ses deux pères, ils étaient bleus en forme de chat. Il sourit en le regardant bailler dans ses bras, il ne voulut plus se réveiller de ce rêve merveilleux. Le lendemain il se réveilla de son rêve, il se leva et alla se préparer et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec. Il raconta son rêve à son mari, Magnus ne savait pas qu'à ce moment précis son rêve allait se concrétiser bien plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Alec lui sourit avant de rougir en comprenant que la personne dont Magnus parlait dans son rêve était lui-même, il souhaitait aussi avoir un enfant avec son mari. Il le laissa pour aller s'occuper du royaume, le consort en profita pour aller rendre visite à sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci était dehors pour prendre l'air, il s'assit et fit signe à Maia de déposer des douceurs et de sucreries pour elle. Elle le remercia de son attention,

\- J'ai pensé que cela te ferai plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie en dehors de tes servantes sourit Alec

\- Au contraire Alec, tu es le bienvenue. Je suis ravie que tu ai ramené des sucreries pour moi sourit Jessamine en piochant des gâteaux

\- Attention, tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet des sucreries. Si tu manges trop de sucre tu auras un petit garçon aussi doux que le sucre gloussa Alec

\- Si tu manges beaucoup épicé c'est une fille qui aura très fort caractère, je sais cela mais en ce moment je ne mange que des gâteaux en longueur de journée. Il n'est pas encore là mais je l'aime déjà sourit Jessamine en frottant son ventre plat

Il sourit en regardant son geste ce qui l'attendrit, Nirmala vient les rejoindre en emportant des potions pour que Jessamine puisse boire.

\- Suis-je obligée de les boire grimaça Jessamine

\- Bien sûr pour que ton bébé soit en parfaite santé répondit Nirmala

Il rigola en la regardant, elle grimaça en les buvant sous le regard satisfaction de sa mère.

\- Tu me fais penser à Madzie qui refuse de boire sa potion quand elle est malade rigola Alec

\- Oh crois-moi Alec, tu n'échapperas pas à ses potions le jour tu m'annonceras que tu attends mes petits-enfants gloussa Nirmala

Il rougit avant de sourire tendrement, il passa sa journée avec sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur. Il entra dans sa chambre, tout le monde le laissa se déshabiller seul, il s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et enleva ses bijoux pour les déposer dans le plateau. Maia entra pour le prévenir que son bain était prêt, il hocha la tête et se leva en retirant sa tunique doucement. Il prit une serviette et s'enroula à l'intérieur pour se dirigea vers son bain, il s'installa en prenant son bain. Il lava ses cheveux, Magnus entra dans la salle de bain et fit signe aux servantes de se retirer. Toutes se retirèrent de la pièce, l'empereur taquin prit ses vêtements pour partir avec en regardant son mari se baigner sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci termina de prendre son bain et prit la serviette et s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine,

\- Puis-je avoir mes vêtements s'il vous plaît questionna Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il ne vit personne dans la pièce, il cria après Maia et les autres servantes avant que Magnus entre dans la pièce avec ses vêtements.

\- Majesté, avez-vous rien à faire au lieu de venir m'embêter râla Alec

\- Moi qui pensais t'apporter tes vêtements mais comme tu es si colérique avec moi alors je m'en vais avec eux taquina Magnus en amorçant un geste vers la sortie

\- Non, revenez, je n'ai qu'une serviette et j'ai besoin de mes vêtements paniqua Alec

Il sourit et se tourna vers son amant, il prit ses vêtements et alla se changer après avoir intiment demander à son époux de se retourner. Malgré qu'il ait déjà vu sa nudité, il restait pudique. Celui-ci se retourna et le laissa s'habiller, le consort ne remarqua pas le miroir dans la salle de bain dont le démon en profita pour l'admirer. Il prit sa serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux humides, il sentit la serviette s'échapper de ses mains et vit que Magnus la prit dans ses mains.

\- Laisse-moi faire proposa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il rougit légèrement et s'assit sur le rebord et laissa son mari essuyer ses cheveux, il sourit de joie. Après ça ils allèrent dormir dans le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de dur derrière son dos. Il cligna les yeux avant de comprendre ce que c'était ce qui le fit rougir, Magnus se réveilla à son tour et vit les joues rouges de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, mais ça arrive quelque fois s'expliqua Magnus en rougissant légèrement

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends votre état. J'étais juste surpris rassura Alec

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le regarder se lever pour se préparer pour la journée, il sourit et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il alla dans la salle du conseil, il écouta Lilith au sujet des finances du royaume. Il réfléchit sur le sujet avant de remettre la situation pour plus tard, il fit appeler l'assemblée pour traiter avec le peuple. Alec s'installa dans son trône et sourit à son frère Max et à son beau-frère qui hochaient leurs têtes dans sa direction, beaucoup de gens étaient venus afin d'exposer leurs problèmes à l'empereur qui se chargea de les régler.

\- Merci beaucoup votre majesté, longue vie à vous et je vous souhaite que vous ayez un héritier prochainement qui soit en parfaite santé et fort souhaita le paysan

\- Je vous remercie remercia Magnus

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son époux derrière le rideau de soie, il lui lança un regard de complicité ce qui le fit rougir et sourire timidement en sachant à quoi il était en train de penser. Sa belle-mère et Catarina avec Max et Raphaël avaient remarqué leurs regards entre eux et sourient heureux pour eux, Lilith serra les dents devant leurs regards mielleux. Elle sera les poings doucement, il poursuivit sa rencontre avec son peuple. Plus tard Lilith vint à l'extérieur du palais et vit le chef des gardes en train de recruter des eunuques pour le harem, elle remarqua l'instrument de sa vengeance s'avançant parmi eux. Elle hocha la tête à son attention et sourit avant de se tourner vers le chef des gardes, ce dernier comprit que l'inconnu de la nourrice de Magnus était un homme.

\- Je vous rassure que c'est un eunuque et laissez-le travailler dans le harem déclara Lilith

\- Bien Dame Lilith répondit le chef des gardes

\- Autre chose, nous n'avons jamais eu cette discussion et aussi vous ne connaissez pas cet homme est ce clair demanda Lilith

\- Oui Dame Lilith répondit le chef des gardes

Il rassemblait les nouveaux eunuques pour les ramener dans le harem, il distribua leur rôles et Lilith se proposa pour donner à son homme de main son propre rôle à jouer.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire rappela Lilith

\- Oui, faire croire que le consort Alec a une liaison avec moi surtout que j'ai l'apparence de son ancien fiancé expliqua l'homme

\- Très bien, met tout en œuvre de ton côté pour le charmer pour que ce plan marche et ne te fais pas prendre compris décréta Lilith

\- Oui Dame Lilith répondit l'homme

Elle l'emmena auprès d'Alec, ce dernier était en train de s'exercer avec les deux poignards offert de Tessa. Les deux poignards étaient légers en plus de ça il pouvait insuffler son propre pouvoir angélique à l'intérieur. Il en insuffla encore plus et vit les deux poignards se transformer en deux épées, les deux armes rayonnaient sous son pouvoir angélique. Lilith s'avança et se racla la gorge, il se tourna vers elle et son homme de main.

\- Dame Lilith salua Alec en rangeant ses poignards qui reprirent leurs formes de base

\- Consort Alec, je vous présente Raj votre nouvel eunuque qui vous servira déclara Lilith

\- Un eunuque ? Je suis désolé Dame Lilith mais j'ai déjà Maia et mes servantes qui me servent déjà très bien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir un eunuque pour le moment expliqua Alec

\- Mais chaque reine et consort ont un eunuque alors pourquoi pas vous demanda Lilith

\- Dans mon peuple nous n'avons pas d'eunuque car nous croyons que la castration est quelque chose d'impur pour l'ange Raziel expliqua Alec

\- Très bien il reste à votre disposition si vous vous voulez plus tard déclara Lilith

Il hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec ses deux poignards séraphiques, il les rangea dans son coffre. La première ministre faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre pour trouver une solution pour faire tomber Alec, Raj la regardait faire les cents pas. Elle s'arrêta avant de regarder les parchemins sur la table,

\- J'ai trouvé comment faire sourit Lilith

\- Qu'allez-vous faire questionna Raj

\- Tu vas comprendre ricana Lilith méchamment

Elle lui expliqua son plan, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de prier l'ange Raziel. Il ouvrit les yeux en regardant la statue, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Seigneur Raziel, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'il vous plaît protéger sa majesté je vous prie, je ne m'en remettrai pas si il lui arrive malheur demanda Alec en priant

\- Alec interpella Maia

\- Maia, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa majesté souffla Alec

\- Alec, il n'arrivera rien à sa majesté je peux te l'assurer. Grâce à l'épée angélique que tu lui as offert tout va bien rassura Maia

\- Tu as raison mais j'ai peur malgré tout souffla Alec

Il se leva de sa position et prit sa stèle pour commencer à bénir ses flèches, sa servante l'aidait à les nettoyer. Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus sur le toit du temple,

\- Je ne savais pas à ce moment que ce pressentiment était sur le point de se réaliser déclara Alec

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais assez pardon pour ça, j'aurai du te croire au lieu de Lilith s'excusa Magnus

\- Chut mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu n'es pour rien dans cette histoire que Lilith t'a influencée contre moi en te faisant croire que je te trompais alors que c'était faux rassura Alec

\- Son plan était si bien calculé que je n'y ai vu que du feu soupira Magnus

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, il lui crocheta la nuque en l'embrassant et en approfondissant le baiser. De retour dans le passé Lilith alla en prison pour voir son fils, Jonathan l'attendait par terre avec une couverture sur lui.

\- Enfin la première ministre Lilith dédaigne à me voir railla Jonathan avec dédain

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes Jonathan, je t'avais dit de rester tranquille mais tu ne m'as pas écouté préférant penser qu'avec ton entre-jambes rétorqua Lilith

Il se renfrogna en sachant que sa mère avait raison sur la situation, elle s'approcha de la grille et regarda si les gardes écoutaient.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas bientôt sortir de prison car j'ai un plan qui va se concrétiser prochainement sourit Lilith

\- Je suppose que ça concerne le consort Alec pensa Jonathan

\- Tu penses vraiment bien mon fils, tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air ricana Lilith

\- Mère je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours derrière ce consort alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait interrogea Jonathan

\- Il t'a envoyé en prison c'est une raison suffisante mon fils répondit Lilith

\- Loin de là mère, il y autre chose car c'est bien avant que Magnus ne me fasse rentrer en prison, qu'est-ce donc mère interrogea Jonathan de nouveau

Elle ne répondit rien et préféra le laisser en disant qu'il allait sortir de prison prochainement devant la concrétisation de son plan, elle entra dans sa chambre et repensa à la malédiction de la femme Nephilim. Elle déglutit en tremblant,

\- Jamais je ne me prosternerai devant un Nephilim déclara Lilith avec une lueur de vengeance

Alec était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés, l'empereur entra dans la chambre. En croyant que c'était Maia,

\- Pourrais-tu me masser les jambes s'il te plait demanda Alec les yeux fermés

Il ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit et lui massa les pieds, il soupira d'aise avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son mari à ses pieds en train de le masser. Il ramena ses pieds,

\- Majesté, vous ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me masser les jambes, je croyais que c'était Maia haleta Alec

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis ton mari et j'ai le droit de te masser les pieds quand je veux non demanda Magnus en s'allongea sur le côté pour le regarder

Il rougit et bafouilla dans ses mots ce qui le fit rire doucement, il se redressa et lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alec sourit amoureusement,

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais de ma victoire lors de la partie d'échecs que j'ai gagné sourit Magnus

\- Que voulez-vous Majesté demanda Alec

Il réfléchit en regardant ses runes et sourit, il effleura doucement ses runes avec amour.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'appelles Magnus au lieu de Majesté demanda Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas vous êtes l'empereur et…stoppa Alec

\- Simplement en privé comme nous sommes seul toi et moi car j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles Majesté même dans nos leçons alors que je préfère que tu m'appelles Magnus demanda Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

Il se cacha le visage derrière sa main, il ricana narquoisement et retira sa main sur son visage pour le faire regarder vers lui. Il rougissait violemment, il regarda profondément dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi Alexander, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi déclara Magnus

\- Moi de même Magnus, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans vous répondit Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- Je ne le comprends pas râla Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Un jour tu le comprendras, lorsqu'un démon dit ses mots c'est que c'est pour la vie expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras, il le serra dans ses bras en refusant de le lâcher. Quelques jours plus tard Lilith passa à l'action en écrivant un mot au consort en signant de la signature de l'empereur après l'avoir imité. Elle fit apporter le message par une servante en la menaçant de ne rien révéler au sujet du fait que c'est elle qui a envoyé le message, le consort était dehors avec Nirmala et Catarina ainsi que Madzie.

\- Il n'arrête pas de m'embêter aves ses mots mère râla Alec

\- Je crois que le jour où tu comprendras ses mots, tu seras heureux gloussa Nirmala

\- Mère a raison renchérit Catarina en souriant

La servante s'approcha et lui donna le message en disant que cela venait de l'empereur, il rougit sous les regards amusés de sa belle-mère et sa sœur de cœur. Madzie s'assit prés de son père adoptif,

\- Je parie que c'est sa majesté qui veut faire plein bisous à petit papa nargua Madzie en rigolant

\- Madzie gronda Catarina

\- C'est la vérité maman, sa majesté aime beaucoup petit papa vu que c'était toi qui me l'a dit décréta Madzie

Ils rigolaient alors que le consort rougit faiblement, il prit et lit le parchemin devant elles.

\- Magnus te dit quoi demanda Nirmala

\- Il me demande de venir le rencontrer ce soir rougit Alec

\- Oh je pense que j'aurai très vite mes petits-enfants taquina Nirmala

\- Mère rougit Alec

\- Je te taquine mon ange, ce soir tu vas y aller avec mon fils. Je pense qu'il va t'emmener découvrir un endroit spécial pensa Nirmala

Il acquiesça devant les pensés de sa belle-mère, le soir même Catarina l'aidait à se préparer en mettant les plus beaux bijoux sur lui.

\- Tu vas éblouir sa majesté ce soir sourit Catarina en le regardant à travers le miroir

\- Reine Catarina, j'ai le cœur qui bats la chamade et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser révéla Alec en mettant sa main sur son cœur

\- Je pense que c'est parce que tu es impatient de le rencontrer, ne t'en fais pas tu vas le voir dans quelques heures sourit Catarina

\- Il y a une chose qui me turlupine reine Catarina, sa majesté n'est jamais allé dans ta chambre à ce que j'ai remarqué constata Alec

\- Avant d'être mariée à sa majesté, j'étais mariée à Azazel le tuteur de sa majesté. À sa mort il m'a épousé pour prendre soin de moi et de Madzie, le soir de notre nuit de noce il m'a promit de ne jamais me toucher car pour lui je suis la femme de son mentor et qu'à partir de ce jour je serai une sœur pour lui rien de plus raconta Catarina

\- Oh je vois et Madzie est la dernière chose qui te relie à Azazel. Je trouve que c'est beau qu'il t'ais donné un souvenir commenta Alec

\- Madzie n'est pas ma fille biologique, sa mère était la première femme d'Azazel, elle est morte en couche en me faisant promettre de prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était ma propre fille, c'est que j'ai fait expliqua Catarina

\- Oh reine Catarina vous avez une âme si pure complimenta Alec

Elle sourit et embrassa le consort dans ses bras comme une sœur le ferrait à son frère, elle l'aida à se lever.

\- Ce soir tu vas éblouir sa majesté sourit Catarina

Il rougit et Maia le suivit pour sa sécurité, Lilith vit ce dernier quitter sa chambre et se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre de Magnus qui était en train de nettoyer son épée.

\- Magnus appela Lilith

\- Mère que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en la regardant

\- As-tu demandé au consort Alec un rendez-vous dans la nuit demanda Lilith faisant l'innocente

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait de tel pourquoi donc interrogea Magnus

\- Parce que je l'ai vu sortir du palais expliqua Lilith

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, il s'en alla vers la direction de son mari alors que sa nourrice éclatait de rire devant sa victoire.

\- Maintenant que vas-tu faire consort Alexander ricana Lilith

Alec arriva au point de rendez-vous, il attendit son époux avec les joues rouges. Il entendit un bruit et le vit arriver, Magnus sourit et lui tendit la main qu'il le prit. Il l'emmena prés d'un fleuve où une arche se tenait, il l'installa à l'intérieur pour ramer. Il contempla sa beauté angélique,

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Reine Catarina m'a aidé à me préparer pour ce soir sourit Alec

\- Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de toi peut-être que mère aura ses petits-enfants très rapidement si ça continue gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Il ricana et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant sa joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il se blottit dans ses bras quand il entendit un bruit, il sursauta avant de réaliser que c'était un rêve qu'il faisait éveillé. Il entendit le bruit à nouveau et se leva de son appui, il se retourna en croyant que c'était son mari. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était un étranger, il prit ses poignards et le pointa vers lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Alec menaçant

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Alec demanda Raj en retirant son capuche

\- C'est impossible, Underhill est mort et tu as été assassiné et j'ai vu ta tête tranchée dans le sac. Qui es-tu imposteur demanda Alec en faisant briller son aura

\- C'est vrai je suis un imposteur, je m'appelle Raj se présenta Raj

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il recula pour s'en aller, Magnus arriva et vit les deux en train de discuter surtout Alec avec son aura angélique. Il se retourna pour partir quand Raj vit l'empereur du coin d'œil et se mit à genoux devant lui,

\- Votre altesse, s'il vous plait supplia Raj

Il le regarda confus devant ses supplications, Lilith rejoignit Magnus qui serra les poings en les regardant.

\- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Nephilim, regarde comment il te trompe ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'il ne te laisse pas le toucher incita Lilith

Des gardes rejoignirent Magnus, il serra les poings. Alec eut un regard de dédain envers Raj et partit sans se retourner, l'empereur fut furieux et retourna dans son palais et but de l'alcool. Le lendemain Alec était contrarié que Magnus n'était pas venu au rendez-vous, il le vit entrer dans sa chambre. Il fit signe aux servantes de les laisser seul,

\- Majesté…commença Alec

\- Que faisais-tu dans la forêt à cette heure Alexander surtout avec un autre homme fulmina Magnus

\- Je n'étais pas avec un autre homme hier soir, vous m'avez envoyé un message hier soir me disant de vous rencontrer révéla Alec

\- NE ME MENS PAS ALEXANDER, JE T'AI VU DE MES PROPRES YEUX. CET HOMME ETAIT EN TRAIN DE SUPPLIER DEVANT TOI cria Magnus

\- Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, j'ai cru que c'était vous qui veniez me voir se défendit Alec

\- Cet homme est ton amant n'est-ce pas ? Tu le défends avec conviction…stoppa Magnus

\- CA SUFFIT, je ne permettrai pas qu'on dise du mal de ma fidélité. Nous les Nephilims nous sommes fidèle envers nos partenaires de vie déclara Alec

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves le contraire, je ne veux plus te voir devant moi cracha Magnus en sortant de la chambre

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le duel de couple et la danse sensuel d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: Allez tu n'auras pas besoin de thérapie parce que Magnus va demander à son Alec pardon et aussi il va ramer pour l'avoir dans ce chapitre bien sûr un passage coquin dans ce chapitre XD **

**Maia 0067: Malheureusement il a une séparation mais pour une réconciliation assez chaud même si Magnus va galérer dans ce chapitre pour avoir le pardon d'Alec **

**Chrome-chan96 : Tu n'aurais pas à le faire de le gifler parce que Alec va bien faire pire dans ce chapitre XD **

**HekateWitch1 : Je me fait pardonner à demie dans ce chapitre et totalement dans l'autre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec sanglota devant la statue de Raziel, il lui pria de l'excuser car il allait le déplacer. Il enveloppa la statue dans un coffre avant de prendre quelques vêtements, Maia entra dans la chambre et le trouva en train d'emballer ses vêtements. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait quand elle le vit en train de pleurer, il lui raconta son altercation avec son mari et son accusation d'adultère. Elle le prit dans ses bras, il renifla avant de la saluer et de ne dire à personne où est ce qu'il va. Elle hocha la tête en pleurant elle aussi, il s'en alla discrètement. Il se dirigea à pied vers un village qui l'accueillit en lui donnant un refuge, il les remercia avant de s'installer. Il s'était mit à sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps en se rappelant les mots durs de Magnus à son encontre, son cœur lui faisait mal. Une odeur de chair brûlé s'élevait dans l'air, il vit du sang au niveau de son cœur. Il enleva sa tunique et vit la rune d'amour qui s'était gravé toute seule à l'emplacement de son cœur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Pendant ce temps l'empereur avait du mal à se concentrer sur la réunion en repensant ce qui s'est passé, l'orage éclata dans l'air signe qu'il étai furieux. Sa nourrice était heureuse de le voir dans cet état signe que son plan avait fonctionné, elle en profita pour lui demander la libération de son fils en lui faisant son numéro de mère. Il fit libérer Jonathan de sa prison, ce dernier ne croyait pas que le plan de sa mère allait fonctionner. Le démon était toujours furieux et lança les gardes capturer Raj, le chef de la garde vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé le traître. Il prit son épée avec lui fou de rage, l'orage grondait dans l'air avec des éclairs. Il se dirigea vers le cachot et usa de sa magie sur le traître devant lui, il le fit décoller du sol en le tenant par le cou avec sa magie. Il commença à suffoquer par manque d'air, l'air était insoutenable pour lui avec la pression du pouvoir de Magnus.

\- Comment oses-tu être l'amant de mon mari cracha Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien fait votre majesté se défendit Raj en s'étouffant

\- SILENCE cria Magnus

\- Je vous le jure majesté, c'était un coup monté pour faire tomber le consort en disgrâce raconta Raj

\- QUOI TU MENS hurla Magnus encore plus furieux

\- C'est la vérité votre majesté s'étouffa Raj

Catarina ayant eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alec par le biais de Maia sans savoir que celui-ci était déjà partit vint voir Magnus,

\- Majesté, il dit la vérité. Le consort Alec avait reçu un message de votre part et il était venu à votre rencontre et malheureusement vous n'étiez pas au courant de la situation, on vous a faire croire à son adultère mais c'est faux, mère et moi nous étions là quand il a reçu le message raconta Catarina

\- Oh cher ancêtre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait réalisa Magnus de son erreur

Il relâcha Raj qui s'écroula par terre en reprenant des forces, il sortit du cachot complètement abasourdit par la nouvelle. Catarina vint le soutenir, il ferma les yeux, coupable avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Alec. Il entra et vit celui-ci assis sur son lit ayant une expression blessée sur le visage, il marcha la tête baissée.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Est-ce que vous allez m'accuser encore une fois de planifier un enfant dans votre dos cracha Alec en le fusillant du regard

\- Je suis désolé Alexander, je viens d'apprendre la vérité s'excusa Magnus

\- Vous avez osé mettre en doute ma vertu et mon intégrité majesté, je vous faisais confiance surtout que je vous aime fulmina Alec

\- Je sais, et je suis terriblement désolé Alexander, j'aurai du te croire au lieu de ça je t'ai accusé injustement. Je te demande pardon s'excusa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se débattit quelques minutes dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot, il le serra très fort en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux tout en lui chuchotant qu'il était désolé.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie demanda Alec

\- Ça veut dire Je t'aime dans la langue démoniaque, quand un démon le dit ça veut dire que notre amour est sincère et pur rien ne compte à part cette être à nos yeux expliqua Magnus

\- Je vous aime aussi majesté confessa Alec en restant dans ses bras

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il se réveilla de son rêve éveillé et arriva prés de l'entrée de la chambre d'Alec. Il baissa la tête en voyant que la pièce était vide, Maia arriva avec une lettre dans sa main.

\- Où est Alexander questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, Alec est partit d'ici. Il l'a laissé une lettre. Voici ce qu'il dit, Majesté. Je ne peux plus rester dans ce palais là où mon honneur, mon intégrité et surtout ma vertu sont mis en doute, je ne sais pas où mes pas me conduiront mais je sais que l'ange Raziel le guidera. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai au palais car mon cœur est trop meurtri par vos accusations et vos mots, signé le consort Alexander lut Maia les larmes sur son visage

Il baissa encore la tête attristé que son amant ait quitté le palais par sa faute, plus tard tout le royaume fut au courant de la fausse accusation d'adultère d'Alec. L'empereur se sentit terriblement coupable de l'affaire, Lilith se réjouissait de la disparition d'Alec. Il était dans sa chambre et contempla le portrait d'Alec, Nirmala vint le voir dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus, où est mon fils questionna Nirmala

\- Mère, je ne sais pas où est Alexander répondit Magnus

\- Tu as fait du mal à mon ange, tu l'as accusé injustement d'adultère alors qu'il croyait simplement que tu voulais passer du temps avec lui. Tu as cru les mots d'une autre personnes au lieu de lui faire confiance, tu ne mérites pas d'être un bon mari pour lui accusa Nirmala en pleurant

\- Mère…commença Magnus

Elle leva la main en le stoppant dans son excuse, il sanglota devant sa mère qui le regarda froidement. Elle prit le portrait de son gendre dans ses bras,

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir son portrait dans ta chambre Magnus, tu lui as fait du mal et jamais plus je ne verrai ton visage tant que tu ne l'auras pas ramené au palais déclara Nirmala en pleurs

Il pleura encore plus devant la terrible punition de sa mère envers lui, il tomba à genoux en criant le nom d'Alec. Ce dernier sentit sa connexion avec l'empereur et eut mal en se tenant la poitrine,

\- Magnus souffla Alec les larmes aux yeux

Quelques jours plus tard Alec aidait les villageoises dans leurs travails quotidiens, il s'assit un instant avant de regarder vers le chemin menant au palais. Son cœur se serra à la vue, il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de rentrer dans sa cabane en essuyant ses larmes. Il prit une grande respiration pour se reprendre de sa peine, il remarqua une couverture en soie ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils. Depuis son arrivé, il avait remarqué que quelqu'un lui donnait des choses pour rendre son séjour le plus confortable possible. Il essaya de savoir qui était cette personne mais ce dernier restait caché de sa vue, il souffla avant de se reposer sur son lit. Magnus était debout devant son trône en arborant un regard de douleur, Max vient dans la pièce.

\- Majesté, j'ai prévenu mon père pour envoyer les gardes à la recherche d'Alec avertis Max

\- Tu es en train de penser que j'ai été injuste envers ton frère et que je ne mérite pas de le revoir surtout après l'avoir accusé d'adultère alors qu'il n'avait rien fait glissa Magnus

Le plus jeune s'avança vers l'empereur et mit ses mains devant lui,

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, je vous en veux d'avoir fait du mal à mon frère mais je sais aussi que vous êtes la raison de son bonheur. Depuis son retour d'Idris après le mariage d'Eugenia je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'en votre présence, il était amoureux de vous. Chez nous quand un Nephilim aime une personne c'est pour la vie révéla Max

Il ferma les yeux douloureux aux mots de son jeune beau-frère, il le remercia avec la tête avant de partir. Camille en voyant Magnus avec une expression triste s'approcha de lui, elle s'était réjouit du départ d'Alec. Il s'assit sur le banc en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel,

\- Magnus appela Camille

\- Qu'es ce que tu me veux Camille demanda Magnus froidement

\- J'ai appris pour le consort Alec, je peux dire que je te crois dans cette affaire tu sais. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer commenta Camille en passant derrière son dos

Il ne répondit rien et l'écouta déblatéré au sujet d'Alec, il serra les poings quand elle le toucha. Il se leva et la repoussa violemment au sol et la regarda froidement,

\- Alexander est l'homme que j'aime reine Camille, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de venir me voir. Je ne suis plus ton mari à ce que je sache alors cesse de me toucher ainsi, le fait de te regarder me répugne cracha Magnus

Il s'en alla en laissant Camille seule par terre, elle serra les poings en croyant que l'empereur allait se consoler dans ses bras. Magnus était en train de réfléchir à l'emplacement d'Alec, de même du coté de Robert qui avait lancé des gardes à la recherche de son fils. Imogène était dans le temple de Raziel et prit une plume avant de la brûle, elle éclata de rire après avoir respiré la plume.

\- Le moment tant attendu approche, leur union va se faire très prochainement déclara Imogène en regardant la statue de Raziel

L'empereur rentra dans la chambre de sa mère, depuis le départ d'Alec celle-ci était tombée malade. Elle vit que son fils était rentré dans sa chambre, elle détourna le regard de lui. Il s'inclina à ses côtés en baissant la tête,

\- Mère je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je voudrais te dire que je ferai tout pour aller chercher ton ange et je te le promets sur ma vie promis Magnus

\- Je te pardonnerai quand tu auras ramené Alec ici mais si tu ne le fais pas Magnus alors je ne te verrai plus jamais devant moi déclara Nirmala

\- Entendu mère répondit Magnus

Il quitta le palais avec quelques soldats pour partir à la recherche d'Alec, ce dernier était dans sa cabane en train de prier l'ange Raziel. Il termina sa prière et se leva quand il entendit du bruit dehors, il sortit pour voir des personnes frapper une femme, il se dirigea vers elle en la protégeant. Il haleta en voyant que c'était Aline,

\- Pourquoi frappiez-vous cette femme demanda Alec

\- Cette femme était la servante d'une femme-poison, elle est la honte de tous cracha un villageois

\- Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais et je peux garantir qu'Aline n'est pas mauvaise défendit Alec

\- Toi aussi tu la défends alors tu mourras avec elle accusa le villageois

Ils commencèrent à frapper Alec qui protégeait Aline des coups, Magnus arriva avec ses soldats. En voyant cela il passa devant Alec en le protégeant des coups, les deux ne se reconnurent pas mais leurs auras se fondirent dans l'un et l'autre en formant qu'une seule aura.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ordonna Magnus

Alec reconnu la voix de Magnus et se cacha de lui pour ne pas qu'il le reconnaisse, celui-ci cria sur les villageois pour leur acte. Etant blessé il s'effondra ce qui fit affoler son consort, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa cabane. Aline vint la voir dans la cabane,

\- Votre altesse, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous se proposa Aline

\- Oui, viens m'aider s'il te plait et concernant Kitty, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute et aussi je te voudrais à mon service si ça ne te gêne pas sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et vint l'aider à soigner les blessures de Magnus, il usa de son pouvoir angélique pour guérir ses blessures avant de s'évanouir de fatigue. Le lendemain il se réveilla et vit son père assis sur son lit, il se releva rapidement.

\- Père interpella Alec

\- Alec, je comprends que tu es en colère contre l'empereur mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu ne veuilles pas rentrer chez moi demanda Robert en lui caressant son visage

\- Pardonnez-moi père, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal renifla Alec

Il prit son père dans ses bras en pleurant, ils ramenèrent Magnus au palais d'Idris. Celui-ci se réveilla et vit la plupart de ses blessures guéris, il avait un bandage sur sa poitrine. Robert entra dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour majesté, vous êtes en sûreté au palais d'Idris déclara Robert

\- Je comprends tout maintenant et je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi s'excusa Magnus

\- Rassurez-vous la plupart de vos blessures ont été guéris par Alec et mais celles qui restes sont presque guéries expliqua Robert

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en souriant

Le soir même le médecin vint l'ausculter sous la surveillance d'Alec, celui-ci fusilla son mari du regard à chaque fois qu'il lui lançait un regard d'amour. Il s'assit au bord de la fenêtre pour préparer les potions de guérison, il se redressa en le regardant.

\- Alexander, tu vas encore me faire la tête longtemps ? Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur s'excusa Magnus

Alec ne le regarda pas avant de se lever et lui donner les potions, il le prit avant de sourire et fit semblant de tousser en criant de douleur en posant ses mains sur ses côtes. Il se précipita sur lui en l'aidant,

\- Majesté, est ce que ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec

\- Malgré que tu me fais la tête, tu restes inquiet à mon sujet sourit Magnus en le regardant

Il fit la moue, furieux avant de se lever pour l'aider à se rallonger doucement, il était sur le point de partir quand son mari l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Alec, je te demande pardon, s'il te plait reste pour cette nuit avec moi supplia Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Il retira ses bijoux avant de s'installer dans le lit avec son amant, celui-ci sourit et mit son bras en évidence pour qu'il puisse se blottir à l'intérieur. Le consort le regarda et tira sur une manche et un voile qui les sépara en deux,

\- Une douce et cruel punition que tu me fais Alexander soupira Magnus

\- Croyez-moi vous le méritez fulmina Alec

Il s'endormit avant de se réveiller pour voir son amant se pencher vers lui avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il se penchait vers lui comme si il était sur le point de l'embrasser.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il se redressa vivement en jetant un serpent sur le côté, l'empereur écarquilla les yeux en voyant le serpent. Alec se redressa et alla se recoucher tranquillement,

\- Pauvre serpent au moins lui voulait se blottir à côté de moi se moqua Magnus

\- Bonne nuit majesté répondit Alec froidement

Il ferma les yeux en s'endormant quand il sentit le lit bouger, il ne fit rien. Son mari enleva le voile et se pencha vers lui doucement et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres,

\- Je te demande pardon Alexander, s'il y avait un moyen de remonter le temps pour ne pas commettre ceci je le ferai. Pendant plusieurs jours j'ai cru mourir comme tu n'étais pas à mes côtés pardonne-moi s'excusa Magnus

Il se recoucha pour s'endormir alors qu'Alec ouvrit les yeux en souriant tendrement, le lendemain le démon se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il alla prés de la fenêtre en prenant une couverture sur lui. Il vit Alec en train de s'entraîner à l'épée avec un serviteur, il venait de bousculer violemment le serviteur. Il sourit fièrement en regardant le duel,

\- Tu es si beau Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Majesté, vos médicaments informa la domestique

\- Je vais aller prendre directement ma potion de guérison sourit Magnus en rejetant la couverture

Il s'habilla et descendit vers la cours pour venir rejoindre Alec, ce dernier venait de battre en duel son adversaire. Il vit son amant venir dans sa direction, il prit une autre épée et la mania.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose si je perds tu resteras ici mais si je gagne tu retournes à Edom avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Très bien je resterai ici déclara Alec furieux

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir mon amour sourit Magnus

Le consort l'attaqua avec son épée, il para le coup avant de le faire reculer. Il se massa légèrement l'épaule, il évita un autre coup de sa part ce qui le fit sourire. Il se mit à courir pendant qu'Alec lui courra après, ils firent un duel d'épée avant que l'empereur bloque l'épée de son mari et le coinça contre le poteau.

\- N'oublies pas que je suis ton mari Alexander ronronna Magnus

\- Je te déteste cracha Alec énervé

\- Non, tu ne me détestes pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes nargua Magnus

Il cria de frustration avant de le repousser avec ses pouvoirs, ils s'attaquaient entre eux sans remarquer que leurs auras se fondaient dans l'un et dans l'autre. Robert et Maryse rejoignirent le balcon et les virent en train de se battre à l'épée,

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Alec a oublié que l'empereur est blessé, je vais mettre un terme à cela avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave déclara Robert affolé

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire actuellement Robert car ce n'est pas quelque chose dans lequel tu dois intervenir stoppa Maryse

\- Comment ça Maryse, sa majesté risque de se blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'est constata Robert

\- Non, regarde bien c'est un duel entre couple. De toutes façons Alec est en train de faire attention à son mari dans sa façon de combattre sourit Maryse

Il regarda le duel et constata que sa reine avait raison en voyant que Alec faisait attention à la blessure de Magnus pendant qu'il portait des coups d'épée, il le contourna avant de le prendre par la hanche ce qui le fit se stabiliser après qu'il était sur le point de tomber. Il essaya de le repousser quand il perdit son épée,

\- J'ai gagné sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, j'étais sur le point de gagner railla Alec en se redressant

\- Malgré ça j'ai gagné et tu retourneras à Edom avec moi sourit Magnus

\- Je ne retournerai pas à Edom rétorqua Alec en déposant l'épée

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, Magnus à sa suite et s'avança vers lui. Il se mit à genoux devant lui,

\- Alexander, si je dois m'incliner pour avoir ton pardon alors je le ferrai. Si je dois faire des pompes je le ferrai mais s'il te plait cesse d'être en colère contre moi, je te demande pardon s'excusa Magnus

\- Relevez-vous, vous êtes encore blessé demanda Alec

Il le fit se lever avant que son amant le prenne encore une fois par les hanches, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser et le repoussa doucement quand une servante signala le dîner, ils passèrent à table.

\- Je vous remercie de ses plats délicieux Roi Robert, ils sont très bon complimenta Magnus

\- C'est Alec qui a cuisiné la plupart des plats que vous voyez ici, vous avez goûté ses plats qui sont succulents sourit Robert en regardant son fils qui servait tout le monde avec sa mère et ses belles-sœurs

Il lui sourit amoureusement, les servantes amenèrent les couverts pour l'empereur. Le consort en voyant cela changea l'emplacement des couverts sachant les habitudes de son mari ce que remarqua toute sa famille, après le repas Alec changea les bandages de son mari. Il se leva quand celui-ci l'attrapa par la main,

\- Majesté lâchez ma main demanda Alec

Il le tira ce qui le fit atterrir sur lui, il le regarda amoureusement. Alec rougit en détournant le regard, il savait qu'il était faible devant le regard de son mari.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui enlevant sa tunique doucement. Il effleura son torse avec ses doigts, Alec voulut le repousser mais les lèvres de Magnus affaiblissaient ses résolutions. Il suçota son cou avant de continuer à l'embrasser sur son torse, il remarqua la rune de l'amour gravé sur l'emplacement du cœur de son amant. Il sourit et la retraça du bout des doigts, Alec gémit doucement avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

\- Je vais te donner une autre leçon sur le plaisir susurra Magnus

Il avait les yeux mi-clos et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, il lui enleva son pantalon et l'embrassa sur le torse avant d'arriver vers son bas ventre. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de remonter doucement vers son érection, il le prit dans sa bouche et le suçota ce qui fit cambrer son amant de plaisir. Il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir, il relâcha le membre de sa bouche pour humidifier ses doigts. Il en inséra un dans l'intimité de son amant avant de replonger sur le membre, Alec cria de plaisir en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir. Magnus se retira et souleva les jambes de son mari ce qui le fit lâcher un petit cri aigu, il glissa sa langue sur l'intimité d'Alec. Il cria de plaisir, ses pouvoirs l'englobaient sous le plaisir. Il bougea ses doigts après les avoir inséré en lui, il glissa sa langue en même temps. Il continua de coulisser ses doigts en lui avant de reprendre son membre, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans la gorge. Il poursuivit ses caresses buccales, le consort cria de plus en plus fort en sentant sa jouissance monter en lui. Il explosa de jouissance en même temps que ses pouvoirs, Magnus l'absorba avant d'avaler sa semence. Il lécha les dernières gouttes sur son sexe ramolli, il se redressa vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras après sa confession, le lendemain malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux Alec continua son traitement silencieux envers mari. Maryse et sa grand-mère entraient dans sa chambre avec des vêtements et un masque vénitien avec des reflets d'or dessus,

\- Ton père a organisé un spectacle pour sa majesté et tu connais la tradition d'Idris sourit Sa grand-mère

\- Oui, je le ferai et je sais qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas sourit Alec de défi

Magnus s'installa avec sa belle-famille dans la cour,

\- Majesté, vous allez avoir le plaisir de voir un spectacle que les danseurs vont vous montrer, il y a aussi une tradition chez nous à Idris. Le gendre doit reconnaître son époux dans votre cas parmi les danseurs expliqua la mère de Robert

\- Je vois, je reconnaîtrai facilement Alexander par contre appelez-moi Magnus, Alexander appelle ma mère par son prénom alors je veux que vous le fassiez aussi sourit Magnus

\- D'accord, maintenant place à aux spectacles sourit la grand-mère

Les troupes de danseurs se mirent en places, les danseurs étaient habillés de la même manière. Les hommes étaient habillées d'un pantalon bouffants avec des manches de voilures noires accroché à leurs biceps, ils avaient tous des masques sur leurs visages et étaient torse nu. Les femmes avaient une robe sur elle comme les danseuses orientales en soie, ils étaient chacun de dos avant que la musique ne résonne ce qui les fit bouger sensuellement. Magnus était fasciné par la danse, Alec dansait en oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Bien qu'il fût en colère contre son mari, il prenait plaisir à danser pour lui. Il fit face à sa partenaire de danse en faisant des gestes de danse tout en bougeant ses hanches sensuellement,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de retrouver votre Alec gloussa Maryse

Ils se levèrent tous quand le démon se leva, il rejoignit les danseurs qui se mirent à tourner autour de lui. Le noiraud sous son masque sourit narquoisement en ne se laissant pas faire, il fit tourner la troupe autour de son mari. L'empereur tiqua avant de marcher vers la famille d'Alec, il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- On dirait que sa majesté n'a pas pu trouver Alec gloussa Jace en frottant sa rune

\- Je ne crois pas ça, je pense qu'il a trouvé rectifia Maryse en souriant

Magnus retourna au centre et regarda attentivement les danseurs, il attrapa le poignet de l'un des danseurs qui passait à côté de lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ne jamais t'éloigner de moi Alexander et tu croyais me fuir sourit Magnus

Tous sourient en comprenant qu'il avait trouvé Alec,

\- GRAND-MERE, J'AI TROUVÉ MON ALEXANDER révéla Magnus

Il se tourna vers le danseur masqué et le fit tourner sur lui-même avant de le prendre par le poignet encore une fois, il lui enleva le masque qui révéla le noiraud. Il l'attira vers lui et le prit par la hanche,

\- Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si je n'avais pas vus ton alliance au doigt sourit Magnus en liant sa main avec la sienne

Il essaya de le repousser et il l'attira encore plus vers lui, il lui caressa la joue et effleura sa joue doucement. Il le repoussa sèchement avant de courir loin de son mari, le démon serra les poings et courir après lui sous les yeux de tous.

\- Alec exagère quand même soupira Jace

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le procès de Lilith et le retour de Jem Bisous glacées. La vidéo de la chorégraphie et le vêtement que portait Alec lors de la danse : ****youtube : watch?v=POnZvM4myC8**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: C'est dans ce chapitre la vrai réconciliation XD oui il va encore exasgérer par contre les deux côtés vont avoir des rémontrances avec leurs mères **

**Maia 0067 : Justement elle va regretter dans ce chapitre d'être s'en pris à Alec, et il va revenir à Edom **

**Chrome-chan96 : Nirmala va être encore dure avec lui en plus de Maryse envers Alec dans ce chapitre mais ils vont se réconcilier **

**electra tipton : Voilà la suite et le lemon dans le prochain chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu seras guérie très vite et que tu seras sur pieds et merci pour les scènes aussi tu vas avoir un lemon d'enfer dans le prochain chapitre avec une de tes idées et dans ce chapitre la chute de Lilith **

**Alec Barton: Ce sera double maman en force dans ce chapitre et la chute de Lilith**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui était endormit sur ses genoux, il se réveilla en le regardant amoureusement et se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser et le fit s'allonger sur l'autel, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement. Après leurs ébats amoureux la tête de l'empereur était sur le ventre de son amant, il continua de caresser ses cheveux. Il murmura sans cesse qu'il l'aimait plusieurs fois, il sourit tendrement en l'attirant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. De retour dans le passé Nirmala était de sortit avec Catarina, elles venaient de faire le marché ensemble. L'impératrice-mère espérait que Magnus se fasse pardonner d'Alec, sa belle-fille lui assura que leur amour est très fort et rien sur terre ne pourrait les séparer. Elle le souhaita et commença à prier pour que Alec revienne bientôt au palais, elle commença à avoir des vertiges. La reine l'emmena dans le palais et la coucha dans sa chambre, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien juste qu'elle souhaite revoir son ange avec elle. Lilith se réjouit de son côté que le consort ne soit pas retourner à Edom, elle respira comme si l'air qu'elle respirait redevenait pur à nouveau sans la présence d'Alec. Son fils la regarda sceptique, il savait que son frère adoptif allait être de retour avec son époux. Le médecin lui intima de se reposer comme Nirmala est très malade en ce moment depuis le départ d'Alec, pendant ce temps Magnus courrait derrière Alec qui stoppa sa course en refusant de regarder son mari. Celui-ci s'excusa encore une fois de son comportement envers lui, il ne l'écouta pas en refusant de le regarder. L'empereur l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser brutalement un peu furieux du traitement de son amant, le noiraud gémit sous le baiser brutal de son amant. Il le repoussa vivement en le fusillant du regard, l'empereur soupira en comprenant que le consort était bien plus en colère envers lui. Il baissa les bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il l'observa une dernière fois. Il remarqua qu'au-delà de la colère de son mari il pouvait voir de l'amour et de la tendresse,

\- Je me suis excusé plusieurs fois envers toi pour mon comportement, je te redemande encore une fois de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit. Mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps à attendre que tu me parles de nouveau, j'ai un empire à gérer. Sache qu'en refusant de revenir avec moi, tu ne me feras pas de peine mais tu feras de la peine à ma mère qui te considère comme son fils, reine Catarina qui te considère comme son frère et Madzie as-tu pensé à elle. Elle qui t'appelle papa, je suis fatigué Alexander alors je pars. Mais je n'irai pas seul dans ce voyage, j'emporterai ton cœur avec moi déclara Magnus en s'en allant

Il se tourna vers son mari qui s'en allait, il eut les larmes aux yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il lui avait pardonné mais il n'admettait pas qu'il puisse le juger de cette manière, il voulait aller avec lui et se laissait aller. L'empereur ralentissait ses pas pour laisser une chance à son mari de le rattraper, Alec se fit violence pour ne pas le rejoindre. Le démon quitta Idris et regarda une dernière fois le palais où son mari était en train de le regarder, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant partir. Il se retourna vers sa chambre, il s'enferma et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je t'aime sanglota Alec en serrant les draps imprégné de l'odeur de son mari

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus atteint Edom, tout le monde vint l'accueillir, Lilith en tête. Celle-ci fit semblant de regarder au loin, elle regarda son fils adoptif.

\- Où est le consort Alec demanda Lilith

\- Il est resté à Idris, mais il viendrait bientôt car je lui ai pris quelque chose déclara Magnus évasif

Il entra dans le palais alors que sa nourrice se réjouit de la nouvelle, le démon entra dans la chambre de sa mère qui était assise dans son fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, il avala sa salive en se forçant pour ne pas pleurer devant elle.

\- Mère, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de ramener ton ange, Alexander a refusé de revenir malgré que je lui aie présenté mes excuses et demander son pardon renifla Magnus

\- C'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu le ramener Magnus, tu l'as accusé d'une chose aussi grave. N'apparais plus devant moi à partir de maintenant jusqu'au retour de mon fils Alec décréta Nirmala en se levant pour partir

Magnus sanglota de tristesse devant la froideur de sa mère, il comprenait sa punition envers lui. Au même moment Alec était assis au bord de sa fenêtre, il essuya ses larmes de tristesse quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Maryse était fâchée contre son fils,

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce tu restes là à pleurer alors que tu as décidé de refuser de partir avec lui gronda Maryse d'un ton dure

\- Mère…commença Alec d'une voix enroué

\- Il a fait une erreur mais il est venu s'excuser envers toi, il est resté auprès de toi tout ce temps en avouant son amour pour toi. Je comprends ta colère mais c'est limite Alec, ton entêtement est en train de te détruire de l'intérieur car tu passes tes journées à pleurer coupa Maryse

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant fautif,

\- Un consort ne doit pas rester chez ses parents éternellement, tu es marié à l'empereur et chez toi c'est à ses côté mets-toi ça dans le crâne Alexander déclara Maryse

Il baissa la tête davantage sous les remontrances de sa mère, pendant ce temps Magnus entra dans la chambre d'Alec et ressentit sa présence dans la pièce durant la journée. Ragnor était en train de lire des documents quand un garde entra avec un eunuque en même temps,

\- Bonjour mon seigneur, cet eunuque est venu vous voir salua le soldat

\- Bien, que pis-je faire pour vous questionna Ragnor

\- Je suis Raj, on m'a volé mon identité et je suis donc venu vous le signaler mon seigneur avertis l'eunuque

\- Comment ça vous êtes Raj, je croyais que celui dans la prison était Raj demanda Ragnor

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mon seigneur mais on m'a pris mes papiers d'identités expliqua l'eunuque

\- Très bien j'en ferrai part à sa majesté accepta Ragnor

L'eunuque s'inclina avant de partir, il fit sa recherche de son côté avant d'en parler à Magnus. Lilith était en train de manger du raisin en souriant de joie, Jonathan entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, est ce du au fait que le consort n'est pas revenu avec Magnus questionna Jonathan

\- C'est ça, je suis tellement heureuse mon fils que ce chien de Raziel ne soit plus là. L'air est devenu respirable maintenant qu'il n'est plus là sourit Lilith en respirant une grande bouffée d'air pur

Il balança sa tête en regardant la joie de sa mère, il se mit à boire en espérant que maintenant sa mère fera attention à lui. Ragnor vint rejoindre Magnus sur la terrasse qui regardait les étoiles,

\- Majesté, j'ai des éléments à vous confier concernant l'affaire accusant le consort Alexander lança Ragnor

\- Parle demanda Magnus en se tournant vers lui

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert, il serra ses poings en faisant éclater l'orage dans l'air. Il tira son épée

\- RAGNOR, TON ACCUSATION ENVERS MÈRE PEUT ÊTRE SÉVÈRE cria Magnus en lui mettant l'épée sous sa gorge

\- Majesté, si j'ai tord alors je suis prêt à mourir pour l'empire accepta Ragnor

\- Bien convoque mère dans la salle du conseil ordonna Magnus

Il se rendit dans la salle et fit les cents pas sous les accusations lourds de Ragnor, Lilith vint le voir et salua Ragnor.

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus ? Est ce que tout va bien questionna Lilith

\- Oui, je t'ai convoqué car j'ai besoin de renseignement te concernant expliqua Magnus

\- Ah bon, tu veux m'interroger Magnus sourit Lilith confuse

\- C'est exact Lilith, mais dans cette pièce nous allons oublier pour le moment notre lien de mère et fils décréta Magnus

Elle se figea devant l'interpellation de son prénom au lieu du sobriquet, elle avala sa salive difficilement et hocha la tête lentement. Il haussa la tête envers Ragnor qui emmena l'eunuque dont Raj avait volé l'identité pour rentrer dans le harem,

\- Connaissez-vous cet eunuque questionna Magnus

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, qui est-t-il demanda Lilith se crispant

\- Il est le vrai Raj, l'autre qui moisit en prison était un imposteur révéla Magnus

Elle commença à frémir de peur devant la vérité qui est sur le point d'éclater, Magnus fit signe au garde qui ramena le chef des gardes de la sécurité.

\- Je pense que tu le connais lui n'est ce pas Lilith interrogea Magnus froidement

Il se tourna vers l'ancien chef garde et le tortura avant que celui-ci révèle le nom de Lilith, celle-ci était en train de le fusiller du regard pour ne pas qu'il révèle son nom. Elle ferma les yeux vaincus après que l'empereur l'ait menacé, celui-ci jeta l'homme dehors. Il se tourna vers sa nourrice avec une expression de douleur sur le visage,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça mère ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as comploté contre Alexander qui était mon amour interrogea Magnus

\- OUI, J'AI COMPLOTÉ CONTRE LE CONSORT ALEXANDER CAR JE NE POUVAIS PAS LUI PERMETTRE DE RUINER LA RELATION ENTRE NOUS DEUX. JE T'AI PROTEGÉ CONTRE DES FLÉCHES, JE T'AI ÉLEVÉ COMME SI TU ETAIS MON PROPRE FILS. JE T'AIME PLUS QUE MON PROPRE FILS, OUI JE L'AI FAIT ET MÊME PLUS. C'EST MOI QUI L'AI FAIT ACCUSER D'ADULTÈRE, C'EST MOI QUI AI PAYÉ KITTY POUR QU'ELLE TE SÉDUISE POUR QUE TU T'ÉLOIGNES DE LUI À JAMAIS. JE SUIS LA GRANDE LILITH ET JAMAIS JE NE PERMETTRAI QU'UN CONSORT NEPHILIM SOIT AU DESSUS DE MOI, hurla Lilith

Magnus la regarda confesser ses crimes contre Alec, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Lilith s'arrêta de parler en le regardant avec détermination,

\- Alors quelle est ma punition ? Je suis prête à tout subir comme punition cracha Lilith

\- En une seconde tu as prouvé que tu n'es pas ma vraie mère, quand un fils se marie sa mère accueille la personne que son fils aime car elle sait que cette personne prendra soin de son fils après son départ mais toi tu as brisée ceci. C'est toi qui as ruinée cette relation, tu as tout brisée en m'enlevant la confiance que j'avais en toi. Ce soir je me retrouve orphelin d'Azazel et maintenant je perds ma mère celle qui m'a nourri et protégé, à partir maintenant tu es morte pour moi. Dame Lilith vous allez passé au tribunal pour être jugé après-demain déclara Magnus les larmes coulant sur joues

Il s'en alla alors que Lilith tomba sur le sol en pleurant sur son sort, il se dirigea vers la terrasse. Catarina le rejoins sur la terrasse,

\- Reine Catarina, comment je vais faire ? Tout ce que je croyais est en train de s'effondrer comme un château de carte depuis mon mariage avec Alexander, qu'est que ce que j'ai fait questionna Magnus en tombant à genoux

Elle vient prés de lui et l'aida à se relever sur ses jambes,

\- Qui es-tu majesté demanda Catarina

\- Je suis Magnus Bane répondit Magnus

\- Non qui es-tu réellement interrogea Catarina de nouveau

\- Je suis l'empereur Magnus Bane répondit Magnus

\- C'est exact tu es l'empereur Magnus Bane, vous ne devez jamais flancher car l'empire flanchera. Concernant Lilith vous devez penser en empereur et non avec votre cœur conseilla Catarina

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de partir dans sa chambre, le même soir il vient voir sa mère avec un visage de souffrance. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, Nirmala avait appris la vérité au sujet de Lilith et de sa trahison. En voyant la détresse de son fils, elle oublia sa colère et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mère comment puis-je être apte à être empereur demanda Magnus

\- Tu es un empereur Magnus, tu as le sang d'Asmodée qui coule dans tes veines. Tu es fort, Azazel se retournerait dans sa tombe en te voyant aussi faible mon fils déclara Nirmala pour remonter le moral de son fils

Il leva la tête en la regardant, elle lui sourit de tendresse. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux en sanglotant,

\- Maman, il me manque, Alexander me manque. Je l'aime maman sanglota Magnus

\- Je comprends Magnus, il reviendra car votre amour est pur et sincère rassura Nirmala

Il pleura pendant un moment avec sa mère avant de retourner vers sa chambre, il traversa la chambre d'Alec. Il l'entra à l'intérieur, Maia vient le voir.

\- Majesté demanda Maia

\- Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Alexander ce soir commenta Magnus

\- Très bien, je vais faire les arrangements répondit Maia

Elle se dépêcha de préparer la chambre pour l'empereur, elle revient avec un verre d'eau. Elle vit l'expression attristé et les yeux rouges de l'empereur,

\- Je sais que toi aussi tu m'en veux d'avoir accusé à tord ton ami souffla Magnus en observant Maia

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui en pleurant,

\- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout Majesté, je sais qu'Alec est amoureux alors il va revenir. Il a tracé…stoppa Maia

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me dises ses sentiments coupa Magnus en levant la main

\- Bien votre majesté accepta Maia en se levant

Elle se leva et alla préparer le lit, le démon était toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Une servante emmena un tableau voilé,

\- Pardonnez-moi majesté, mais l'impératrice-mère m'a envoyé pour vous donner ceci décréta la servante

\- Posez-le ici souffla Magnus

La servante retira le voile, il jeta un coup d'œil avant de fixer le tableau. Sa mère avait fait envoyer le tableau d'Alec pour lui, il caressa le tableau avec amour. Il se leva et s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir, il sentit l'odeur de son mari encore imprégné sur le tissu.

\- Alexander s'il te plait reviens chuchota Magnus

Alec pendant ce temps à Idris était en train de dormir, il faisait un cauchemar quand il se réveilla brutalement.

\- MAJESTÉ cria Alec

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il demanda Jace ayant entendu son parabataï

\- Sa majesté, j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar sur lui et j'ai peur Jace s'affola Alec

\- L'empereur va bien ne t'en fais rassura Jace

Il se recoucha sous l'œil vigilant de son parabataï, Jace savait que son frère était amoureux de son mari et qu'il pleurait toute la journée depuis le départ de ce dernier. Inconsciemment leurs deux âmes s'appelaient l'une l'autre, le lendemain Magnus était au conseil en train de discuter sur les finances avec Ragnor et un autre ministre. Il réfléchit sur son problème de comptes quand il eut une idée,

\- Ragnor, je crois que j'ai la personne qu'il faut à ce sujet. Je veux que vous me rameniez Jem ici au palais ordonna Magnus

\- Bien majesté répondit Ragnor

Il resta seul après le départ de Ragnor, il était en train de penser Alec. Lilith s'avança vers la salle du trône pour voir son fils adoptif, les gardes l'empêchèrent de passer.

\- Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de passer ? Laissez-moi passer ordonna Lilith

\- Nous sommes désolé, majesté nous a ordonné de ne laisser personne entrer dans la salle pour le moment expliqua le soldat

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis la mère…stoppa Lilith en se rappelant son statut de mère perdu auprès de Magnus

Elle avala sa salive en se raclant la gorge avant de faire face aux soldats,

\- …je veux dire son premier ministre veut le rencontrer ordonna Lilith

\- Navré mais l'empereur ne désire recevoir personne révéla le soldat

Ce fut un coup de poignard pour elle, elle rentra dans sa chambre avant de tomber sur le sol avec les larmes sur ses joues, Jonathan entra dans la chambre et la trouva sur le sol en train de pleurer.

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il questionna Jonathan

\- Magnus, j'ai perdu mon petit garçon Jonathan. À cause d'Alexander j'ai perdu mon fils, il ne me considère plus comme sa mère répondit Lilith en le prenant par sa tunique

\- Mère, tu l'aimais plus que moi et regarde ce qu'il te fait. Il nous a toujours considéré comme des serviteurs rétorqua Jonathan

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de Ragnor accusa Lilith

\- Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains menaça Jonathan

Elle l'empêcha d'aller assassiner Ragnor, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. L'empereur était sur son trône quand Ragnor revient avec Jem, les deux le saluèrent. Nirmala sourit en voyant son sauveur,

\- Je suis content de te voir Jem sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Moi de même majesté, sourit Jem

\- Bien je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu rejoignes ma cours car j'ai besoin de tes lumières sur mes comptes si tu es d'accord proposa Magnus

\- Majesté, je pense qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont plus réputés que moi dans pour poste objecta Jem

\- J'insiste Jem, ta connaissance pourrait me faciliter la vie. Bien sûr ta femme et toi vous installerez dans un appartement dans le palais proposa Magnus

\- Je refuse concrètement votre majesté mais j'accepte votre proposition car je vous ai promis de vous aider accepta Jem

Il sourit devant l'acceptation de Jem, tous sourirent de joie à part Lorenzo et Jonathan. Le fils de Lilith était en train de fusiller du regard Ragnor, quelques jours plus tard Lilith comparu devant le tribunal. Magnus la regarda avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage avant de se ressaisir car il doit se montrer impitoyable, il se souvient de tous ses bons moments avec elle avant de se rappeler douloureusement sa trahison.

\- Dame Lilith, vous êtes accusée d'avoir comploter et d'avoir accusé le consort Alexander d'adultère. Contestez-vous ce fait questionna Ragnor

\- Je ne conteste pas les faits, je voulais que tu deviennes fort comme Azazel t'a montré mais je vois que tu es devenu faible à son contact critiqua Lilith en regardant Magnus dans les yeux

\- SILENCE DAME LILITH ordonna Magnus

\- C'est la vérité, et si c'était à refaire alors je le referai de nouveau déclara Lilith

Il serra son épée dans sa main en la regardant, il prit une grande respiration en l'observant froidement. Jonathan était rongé par sa colère et se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir dans le procès, sa mère lui intima de ne rien faire pour le moment.

\- Bien, vous êtes reconnu coupable de trahison accusa Magnus

\- Quel sera ma punition questionna Lilith

\- Votre punition est que vous êtes destitué de votre poste de premier ministre, vous ne serez plus en charge de l'administration de l'empire. Vos conseils ne seront plus les bienvenue déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en acceptant la punition, l'empereur caressa discrètement sa rune de mariage qu'Alec avait gravé sur lui.

\- Dorénavant les comptes administratifs et les finances seront attribués à Ragnor et Jem décréta Magnus

Ce qui fit fulminer encore plus le fils de Lilith, il voulait assassiner Ragnor qui était fautif de la chute de sa mère. Au même moment Alec était dans la chambre de son parabataï en train de jouer avec Lucie,

\- Tu vas retourner très bientôt voir oncle Magnus demanda Lucie

\- Je…excuse-moi ma chérie mais j'ai mal à la tête répondit Alec en sentant une migraine

\- Je vais te masser la tête pour que ça te soulage proposa Jace

Il lui massa la tête en faisant attention à ses cheveux, il se souvient qu'il avait massé la tête de Magnus et que celui-ci l'avait taquiné juste après.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, tout va bien majesté rêva Alec dans ses souvenirs

Tous étaient stupéfaits qu'Alec était en train de rêver de son mari, ils ne dirent rien et le laissèrent dans ses souvenirs. Magnus était en train de se promener quand il entra dans la chambre d'Alec, il trouva les flèches béni de son mari. Il les nettoya en chantant le serment des anges et Madzie entra dans la chambre et prit les flèches pour les mettre dans le coffre en récitant les serments des anges elle aussi, il fut étonné de savoir que la petite fille savait le serment par cœur. Il termina sa tâche avant de se tourner vers elle, il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux,

\- C'est petit papa qui t'appris ça questionna Magnus

\- Ah majesté, il m'a apprit l'histoire de Jonathan Shadowhunter, l'histoire de la première sœur de fer et le premier frère silencieux, l'histoire des épées en adamas, la langue angélique et les noms des runes et moi je lui apprenais les langues démoniaque et leurs origines et aussi la religion des ancêtres expliqua Madzie

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Petit papa dit toujours qu'il faut toujours faire les choses avec son cœur, quand petit papa reviendra je lui dirai de te l'enseigner sourit Madzie

\- Oui merci ma petite fleur remercia Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi majesté sourit Madzie avant de partir

Il pensa à son mari qui avait appris beaucoup, il pria ses ancêtres pour que son amant revienne bientôt car son absence se faisait ressentir. De l'autre côté Robert et ses fils passaient à table et remarquèrent l'absence d'Alec, il se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Où est Alec demanda Robert

\- Il arrive pour le repas, ne t'en fais pas rassura Maryse

Alec arriva avec un froncement de sourcils, tous virent qu'il était contrarié.

\- Alec, assis-toi pour manger proposa Jace

\- Non, je ne veux pas manger mais je veux rentrer révéla Alec

\- Si tu veux rentrer dans ta chambre, tu peux y aller proposa Robert

\- Non père je voulais dire que je veux rentrer à Edom rougit Alec timidement

Ils se réjouissaient que le noiraud veuille rentrer à Edom auprès de Magnus, il rougit avant de s'avancer timidement vers son père.

\- Je suis tellement heureux Alec que tu décides de rentrer sourit robert

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps et puis il a mon cœur avec lui murmura Alec sur la dernier partie

\- Rassure-toi tes frères vont t'accompagner à Edom déclara Robert en se tournant vers ses frères

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Alec sourit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant d'aller préparer ses affaires avec Aline qui l'aidait dans ses tâches, Magnus reçut le message de feu de Robert et se réjouit. Il marcha très vite dans la chambre de sa mère,

\- Mère, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Alexander va revenir à Edom déclara Magnus

\- Mon ange va revenir enfin vers moi souffla Nirmala

\- Je vais commencer les préparatifs pour son accueil sourit Magnus

Sa mère l'aida dans sa tâche et ordonna à beaucoup de servante de décorer le harem et la chambre d'Alec pour sa venue, Magnus envoya des soldats à la rencontre d'Alec et leur dit de le prévenir toutes les heures sur la distance qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir. Il était si pressé de l'arrivée de son amant qu'il ne tenait plus en place, la nouvelle ne fit pas se réjouir Lilith qui était encore déboussolé par sa disgrâce aux yeux de Magnus. Elle pensait toujours que ce qui s'était passé était la faute d'Alec, elle se promit de se venger de lui. Le lendemain tous se réunirent devant l'entrée pour accueillir Alec qui arriva avec ses frères dans son palanquin, il sortit et regarda partout à la recherche de Magnus. Les domestiques lançaient des fleurs sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, d'autres faisaient des feux d'artifices dans le ciel. Madzie se mit à courir vers son père adoptif, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de prendre sa belle-mère dans ses bras. Il prit Catarina qui l'embrassa sur le front comme une grande sœur envers son petit frère, elle l'accueillit en passant une stèle sur sa rune angélique. Il marcha avec elles et vit Magnus se tenir debout avec ses soldats et ses ministres, ils se sourient de joie et amoureusement. Le Nephilim eut envie de se jeter dans les bras de son mari pour s'y blottir, celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il l'embrassa sur sa rune du mariage ce qui le fit rougir légèrement, il l'emmena dans sa chambre pour mettre la statue de Raziel sur le temple. Le soir l'empereur faisait les cents pas dans la chambre et se retourna pour voir Alec pénétrer dans la chambre,

\- Vous m'avez demandé Majesté demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fausse grossesse de Camille et une nuit très torride. Bisous glacées. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : ce sera encore plus de retrouvailles dans ce chapitre XD elle va encore faire un plan qui va être sa fin plus tard dans les chapitres à venir **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas Camille va être punis dans deux chapitre parce qu'elle va tenter de faire dans ce chapitre par contre tu vas être content parce que j'ai mis l'une de tes idées enfin je crois "relis le chapitre" à peu prés XD par contre dans le chapitre 22 c'est un double lemon XD **

**Alec Barton : "Hachi sur un bouée" ils seront plus que réunis dans ce chapitre XD bon les vagues arrivent en enfer "Satan qui soupire avant de préparer des planches de surfs " je crois qu'il lui faut un véritable thérapies XD**

**HekateWitch1: Alec est têtu alors il ne va pas pardonner facilement à Magnus dans ce chapitre une réconciliation complète **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Magnus couru derrière Alec qui refusait de s'arrêter, il l'attrapa avant de tomber ensemble sur le sol. Ils roulaient ensemble dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant d'éclater de rire comme des enfants, ils s'embrassaient passionnément et commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement pour finir par faire l'amour. Alec se reposait sur la poitrine de son amant et rougit en repensant à leur première fois ce qui fit sourire son mari ayant compris à quoi il pensait, il embrassa de nouveau son amant. De retour dans le passé Magnus prit un fouet et le donna à Alec pour qu'il puisse le punir de son accusation alors qu'il était innocent, le noiraud relâcha le fouet par terre et prit son amant dans ses bras en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il lui pardonnait après avoir appris la vérité auprès de Maia au sujet de Lilith, il lui caressa la joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se sentait apaisé en embrassant son consort, ses pouvoirs étaient agités en lui en voulant se fondre avec ceux d'Alec. L'aura du Nephilim était pareille et l'englobait doucement, l'empereur l'embrassa et absorba son infime pouvoir. Absorber son pouvoir le soulagea enfin de son manque de pouvoir de son mari, pendant des jours il avait été comme un assoiffé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Lilith était assise sur son fauteuil en repensant à sa disgrâce et au retour d'Alec, elle serra son poing en ne s'avouant pas vaincu. Elle pensa à quelque chose avant de partir dans une grotte pour torturer une personne, Jonathan était encore furieux de la tournure des événements concernant le retour d'Alec. Il savait que tôt ou tard le démon allait devenir très puissant après avoir consommé son mariage avec le consort, il essaya de trouver une solution après avoir assassiné Ragnor. Alec venait de faire sa prière auprès de l'ange Raziel et se leva pour aller voir son mari quand il remarqua le tableau de son portrait, Maia lui avoua que Magnus avait passé toutes ses nuits dans la chambre d'Alec lors de son absence. Il alla le voir une fois sortit du bain, il n'eut pas le temps de s'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Majesté appela Alec doucement

Il était de dos et se retourna pour le voir devant sa porte, il s'approcha en rougissant. Une servante vint dans la chambre avec le tableau d'Alec,

\- Majesté, voici le tableau du consort Alec avertis la servante

\- Posez-le sourit Magnus

Il prit son mari par les hanches et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais juste te voir rougit Alec

Il sourit et s'approcha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il rougit timidement en posant sa tête sur son torse, l'empereur respira l'odeur de ses cheveux humides. Il le relâcha pour partir quand son mari le retient et l'attira de nouveau vers lui, il l'embrassa derrière son oreille avant de le laisser partir. Il rougit légèrement avant de partir dans la cours, il demanda des graines pour nourrir les pigeons. Il jeta les graines en pensant à son mari, il sourit rêveur. Maia le rejoignit et le vit sourire rêveur en train de nourrir les pigeons, elle sourit intérieurement avant de se racler la gorge. Il se tourna vers elle et vit son regard - faussement sérieux,

\- Tu es partie voir sa majesté souligna Maia

\- J'étais partit le voir pour lui donner des offrandes c'est tout se défendit Alec

\- Alec, il n'y avait pas d'offrande sur le temple de l'ange Raziel remarqua Maia pour le taquiner

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit rire son amie, Jessamine vint le rejoindre avec son ventre de cinq mois. Il se leva et l'aida à s'asseoir,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Alec

\- Je vais très bien à part que j'ai les pieds et le dos en compote, ce petit bout est en train de me donner énormément de coups de pieds gloussa Jessamine en caressant son ventre rond

Il sourit en le voyant radieuse dans sa grossesse, il se mit à rêver d'avoir l'enfant de Magnus en lui. Nirmala les rejoignit sur la terrasse, elle caressa les cheveux d'Alec en l'embrassant,

\- Mère, vous êtes encore un peu pâle, vaux mieux que vous alliez vous reposer s'inquiéta Alec

\- Le fait que tu es près de moi me fait me sentir bien Alec, ne pars plus loin de moi mon ange demanda Nirmala

\- Je vous promets mère promis Alec

Elle l'enlaça en l'embrassant sur le front, Jessamine sourit en regardant la scène. Magnus était avec Ragnor et Jem, ce dernier avait comptabilisé les finances du royaume ainsi que celles des autres états sous leurs possessions. Il posa les parchemins devant lui,

\- Voilà majesté, j'ai fait les comptes des finances et il y a beaucoup de perte dans les finances surtout dans l'état de Vérone constata Jem

\- Qui est en charge de l'état de Vérone questionna Magnus en regardant les parchemins

\- C'est Jonathan qui en a la charge répondit Ragnor

Il réfléchit avant de déclarer de continuer d'enquêter sur les finances de l'état, Jonathan sortit un soir assez tard et retrouva ses partisans.

\- Il faudrait trouver un plan pour faire assassiner Ragnor ainsi Magnus serait sans défense pour que je puisse prendre sa place et régner à sa place ricana Jonathan en rêvant de son règne de terreur

Il sourit sadiquement devant son plan, Lilith entra dans sa chambre et appela ses serviteurs pour qu'ils viennent lui masser la tête ayant une migraine. Sa belle-fille vint la voir ce qui la fit soupirer d'irritation,

\- Mère, même si sa majesté ne veut plus te toi comme mère. Pour moi tu seras ma mère, je dis ça pas parce que je suis ta belle-fille mais depuis que je me suis mariée. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma mère confessa sa belle-fille

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux devant la confession de sa belle-fille et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci sourit en consolant sa belle-mère. Alec entra dans une salle avec de nombreux portraits et Magnus se tenait devant lui en lui tendant la main qu'il accepta,

\- Où est ce que nous sommes interrogea Alec

\- Nous sommes dans la salle des portraits des plus grands empereurs passés, de mon ancêtre Lucifer à mon père Asmodée. Je voulais te montrer son portrait montra Magnus devant un tableau

Le noiraud regarda le tableau et vit la ressemblance d'Asmodée à Magnus, il lui montra plusieurs portraits avant de trouver un emplacement vide.

\- Ici sera exposer mon portrait après ma mort déclara Magnus

\- Non stoppa Alec en mettant sa main sur sa bouche

Il le regarda confus, le consort rougit légèrement en comprenant son geste.

\- Je suis navré par mon geste mais je refuse que tu parles de ta mort ainsi expliqua Alec en baissant la tête

\- Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant et j'ai encore plusieurs choses à réaliser dans ma vie à commencer par t'aimer encore plus que maintenant sourit Magnus

Il rougit et l'embrassa avant de se faire serrer dans ses bras, ils sortirent de la salle de souvenir pour aller se promener. Camille les observait avec jalousie, elle renversa tous ce qui était sur la table par terre.

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME ÇA MAGNUS, j'étais ta meilleure amie. Je suis ta première épouse et non ce chien de Raziel pourquoi s'écria Camille en tombant au sol

Ralph entra et l'aida à se relever doucement, elle s'assit sur le lit avant de ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ralph dis-moi depuis combien de temps sa majesté n'ait pas venu dans ma chambre depuis ma disgrâce demanda Camille

\- Ça fait trois mois pourquoi ma reine questionna Ralph

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour ramener Magnus à mes côtés sourit Camille avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, quelques jours plus tard le royaume était en pleine préparation pour l'anniversaire de mariage d'Alec et Magnus. Alec était en train de nettoyer ses flèches avec Maia,

\- Tu te rendre compte Maia, j'ai un an de mariage dans quelques jours. Le temps passe si vite, je ne m'en rend pas compte constata Alec en lui donnant ses flèches

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé entre-temps sourit Maia

\- Tu as raison beaucoup choses ont changé à commencer par ma relation avec sa majesté rougit Alec

\- D'ailleurs je vais te préparer pour que tu sois prêt pour ton anniversaire de mariage déclara Maia

Il sourit de joie, Nirmala et Catarina entrèrent avec des vêtements pour la soirée. Il prit son bain et mit la tunique, elle était bleu marine avec des broderies d'or. Sa belle-mère lui mit ses bijoux et Catarina lui peignait ses cheveux, elles le préparaient pour qu'il soit parfait pour la soirée. L'impératrice-mère sourit les larmes aux yeux en regardant son gendre,

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, mon ange. Magnus va rester bouche-bée en te voyant sourit Nirmala

\- Que les ancêtres te préservent du mauvais œil pria Catarina

Il rougit et les remercia, Magnus se prépara à son tour pour la soirée. Il entra dans la salle de fête et s'assit sur son trône, tous lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Il les remercia avant d'entendre l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Alec, il jeta un coup d'œil avant de voir Alec arriver. Il resta bouche-bé devant la beauté de son amant, il s'assit prés de son mari et rougit devant son regard admiratif. La réception commença, Ragnor plaça sur leurs têtes des couronnes pour signaler leurs statuts. Ragnor se leva et se mit devant eux,

\- Pour ce soir et en votre honneur vos majestés, j'ai invité des danseurs Nephilims pour faire le spectacle déclara Ragnor

\- Je te remercie Ragnor remercia Magnus

Des danseurs entrèrent dans la salle et commencèrent à danser, ils appréciaient le spectacle. Magnus ne pouvait détacher son regarda de son époux, il détourna les yeux pour regarder sa mère et Catarina. Elles le regardaient complices, il comprit que c'était les manigances pour qu'il ne se détourne pas du regard d'Alec. Il sourit et gloussa discrètement,

\- Je crois que c'est un complot contre moi pour ne pas que je me détourne de toi, on dirait sourit Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez votre majesté gloussa Alec

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Alexander, ma mère et reine Catarina t'ont rendu très désirable ce soir susurra Magnus

\- Majesté rougit Alec

\- Hum peut-être que avant la fin de la soirée je vais apprécier de te donner une autre leçon qu'en dis-tu commenta Magnus en le regardant

Il évita de le regarder pour cacher ses rougeurs, Lilith s'agaça de la fête en réalisant que Magnus était vraiment amoureux du consort. Jonathan fusilla du regard Ragnor en buvant son verre de vin, il serra ses poings en fulminant. Camille sourit méchamment en attendant que l'heure passe pour mettre en oeuvre à son plan, Nirmala se leva de son trône derrière le rideau de voile. Elle se planta au milieu de la salle après le spectacle,

\- Je vous souhaite un très joyeuse anniversaire à tous les deux et que vous soyez heureux pour toujours, j'espère avoir des petits-enfants très prochainement taquina Nirmala

\- Mère bredouilla Alec rouge

\- Je plaisantais, je vais t'offrir un cadeau en ce jour particulier décréta Nirmala en faisant à signe à sa servante

Elle tenait un coffre, Alec se leva et rejoignit sa belle-mère après qu'elle lui ait fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle ouvrit le coffre dans lequel se trouvait un collier de diamant blanc avec un diamant jaune, elle l'attacha dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Ce bijou m'a été donné par Asmodée peu après la naissance de Magnus en me désignant comme l'impératrice-mère, aujourd'hui je t'offre ce cadeau inestimable déclara Nirmala

\- Merci mère, je prendrai soin de ce collier inestimable renifla Alec les larmes aux yeux

Elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, la blonde fut jalouse d'Alec. Elle voulait le collier pour elle, car le collier représentait le statut d'impératrice d'Edom. Elle se leva et s'en alla discrètement, elle fit les cents pas en attendant avant d'appeler Ralph. Magnus sourit devant le cadeau de sa mère, la fête reprit de plus belle. Une servante arriva,

\- Majesté, Reine Camille vous demande en toute urgence dans sa chambre avec le médecin royale informa la servante

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il ne voulait pas y aller mais voyant l'urgence il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci était allongé sur le lit avec le médecin à ses côtés. Elle baissa la tête timidement ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Magnus,

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Magnus

\- Félicitations votre majesté, la reine Camille est enceinte de trois mois informa le médecin

Il réfléchit avant de hocher la tête vers le médecin, Nirmala ayant entendu la nouvelle entra dans la chambre pour féliciter la blonde. Elle enleva une de ses bagues pour la donner à sa belle-fille,

\- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Camille souhaita Nirmala

\- Merci mère remercia Camille

\- Mère pourriez-vous nous laisser seul s'il vous plait proposa Magnus

\- Oui, Magnus ne soit pas trop dur. Elle ne doit pas être stressée conseilla Nirmala

Elle quitta la pièce en les laissant seul, Alec attendit derrière les rideaux. Magnus s'assit sur le bout du lit et regarda la blonde,

\- Magnus, je suis désolée mais s'il te plait ne rejettes pas cet enfant que j'ai en moi supplia Camille ayant les larmes aux yeux

\- Je ne rejetterai jamais mon enfant, malgré ça rien ne changera entre nous. Tu restes la mère de mon héritier rien de plus déclara Magnus en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Bien Magnus, mais est ce que je pourrais au moins redevenir ton amie comme avant, nos conversations me manquent renifla Camille

\- Très bien je vais te donner une autre chance Camille, mais si tu me trahis encore une fois je te promets que je ferrai comme si tu n'existais pas promis Magnus froidement

Elle hocha la tête et frémit de peur devant la voix froide de l'empereur, Alec sentit de la jalousie devant la scène en voyant la blonde enlacer Magnus. Il rentra dans sa chambre énervé, le démon entra dans sa chambre à son tour et vit son expression de colère ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

\- Tout va bien Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, vous allez devenir père répondit Alec sèchement

Il passa prés de son mari qui le retient par le bras,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend questionna Magnus

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre majesté, allez passer la nuit avec la reine Camille cracha Alec en se dégageant de ses bras

Il comprit que celui-ci était jaloux de Camille, il sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il essaya de se dégager mais Magnus le maintint très fort,

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es jaloux Alexander ? C'est vrai que j'ai des nombreux époux et épouses, je les aime de la même manière mais toi tu es spéciale à mes yeux. Tu es dans mon cœur Alexander, tu es le seul que j'aime et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Aku Cinta Kamu, ces mots que je te répétais sans cesse sans que tu ne les comprennent et bien ça veut dire je t'aime, quand un démon le dit à la personne qu'il aime ça veut dire que son amour est pur et sincère. Jamais oh grand jamais il ne se détournera de cette personne, je t'aime de toute mon âme. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes confessa Magnus

Il le regarda furieux avant de soupirer doucement,

\- Oui, je vous aime aussi majesté. Moi aussi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous, la rune d'amour qui s'est gravé sur mon cœur est le signe que vous êtes mon grand amour. Si cette rune se grave tout seul sur un Nephilim qui était amoureux alors son amour est plus grand et plus pur, alors oui je vous aime majesté de tout mon cœur confessa Alec

Il le relâcha en souriant, il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Alec recula et alla vers la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de lui de nouveau, il l'enlaça par derrière, il se blottit quelques minutes contre lui avant de le repousser encore une fois. L'empereur en voyant cela fit la moue et préféra sortir de sa chambre, le consort tourna la tête en voyant cela et se mit à courir pour l'enlacer par derrière. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, Magnus serra sa main dans la sienne, il se retourna et l'embrassa sur le front et les deux joues avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le démon prit son mari dans ses bras en le portant dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne savais pas que cette nuit nous étions sur le point de devenir un commenta Alec en se rappelant de leur premier nuit ensemble

\- Moi de même, c'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie sourit Magnus

Il mit son amant sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser doucement, il glissa ses mains sur sa peau en retirant le collier délicatement. Il le mit sur le plateau prés d'eux, il embrassa son cou en faisant un suçon, il déboutonna sa tunique en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il redressa la tête et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser et enlever ses bracelets, Alec retira sa tunique et regarda avec amour son amant. Il embrassa de nouveau sa main pour remonter vers sa clavicule, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit pour explorer de nouveau chaque parcelle de peau disponible et retraça chaque rune avec ses doigts et sa langue. Alec gémit de plaisir en agrippant les draps sous le plaisir, Magnus lui enleva son pantalon et caressa légèrement son érection ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il descendit vers son érection doucement et donna un baiser sur le gland, il le suçota doucement. Le consort se tortilla de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant, celui-ci en profita pour dévorer son intimité. Il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui avant de revenir l'embrasser amoureusement, le noiraud tressaillit en sentant les doigts de son amant en train de griffer sa prostate. Il se redressa les joues rouges, en position assise après qu'il ait retiré ses doigts, l'empereur se releva et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit haleter et poser un baiser dans son dos. Il se cambra en se mordant les lèvres, il se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'entraîna sur lui, Magnus retira ses vêtements avant de tirer une corde prés de son lit où des voiles se déployèrent afin de préserver leur intimité. Il caressa la joue de son amant et l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur l'autre et sur ses lèvres, il écarta ses jambes et Alec le serra au niveau de son cou en appréhendant la douleur. Il pénétra avec douceur son intimité jusqu'à la garde, il haleta de douleur en libérant une larme de douleur et le démon la lécha doucement avant de lui faire des baisers partout sur le visage. Il attendit que la douleur s'atténue, Alec l'embrassa doucement en lui donnant l'autorisation de bouger. Il commença à entamer ses mouvements, le consort gémit de douleur et de plaisir. L'empereur essaya de s'ajuster et frappa la prostate de son mari ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements de plus en vite avant de se redresser pour le ramener sur ses genoux. Le noiraud eut les yeux écarquillés en sentant le sexe de son amant le pénétrer encore plus profondément ce qui le fit crier encore plus fort, il bougea ses hanches en même temps que lui. Son aura angélique se mit à briller de plus en plus sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, elle prit la forme de deux ailes blanches comme ceux d'un ange. Les pouvoirs de Magnus se mirent en action aussi, dehors l'orage éclata violemment avec les éclairs ce que personne ne comprenait pas. À l'intérieur leurs deux auras se fondirent en formant un cocoon autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne réalisent, Alec sentit sa jouissance monter en lui et griffa le dos de son amant avant de se déverser sur lui tout en faisant exploser ses pouvoirs. Le démon absorba intégralement la moitié de son pouvoir en sentant un lien se tisser en lui, il serra les dents avant de lui mordre le cou en faisant exploser son pouvoir démoniaque à son tour en se déversant sous la jouissance. Le consort hoqueta de douleur sous la morsure, il absorba la moitié de la puissance de son mari en lui. Ils tombèrent sur le lit encore tremblants de l'orgasme, leur explosion de pouvoir ne passa pas inaperçus car tout le monde le ressentit dans tout le palais. Imogène était en train de regarder les coquillages sur le sol avant de regarder la statue de Raziel,

\- Que l'ange soit loué, l'union est enfin consommée. Ils sont à présent le couple le plus puissant d'Alicante ria Imogène

Les deux se regardèrent avec amour, l'empereur se retira doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il se mit prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après que le démon ait mis une couverture sur eux, le lendemain Camille marcha vers la chambre de Magnus. Les soldats ne la laissèrent pas passer,

\- Laissez-moi passer, vous savez que je suis la reine de l'empereur ordonna Camille

\- Désolé votre altesse mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer en ce moment sa majesté est en train de dormir répondit le soldat

\- Alors je vais le réveiller alors laissez-moi passez ou je fais un esclandre menaça Camille

Ils la laissaient passer, elle entra dans la chambre et sourit en se dirigeant vers le lit de Magnus. Elle gloussa en pensant à sa farce pour le faire se réveiller, elle tira les voiles et fut choquer de voir Alec dans le lit avec Magnus surtout ils étaient nus tout les deux. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient consommé leur mariage, elle avala sa salive avant de remarquer la marque dans le cou du consort, elle haleta encore plus de surprise. Elle serra les voiles avant de repartir dehors, elle repensa à sa découverte ce qui la fit vomir. Elle se reprit et essuya sa bouche, elle croisa des reines et des consorts qu'elle connaissait.

\- Bonjour Reine Camille, vous venez de voir l'empereur n'est ce pas conclu une reine

\- Oui, l'empereur voulait me faire un cadeau sourit Camille

\- Oh je suppose que le cadeau était très spéciale n'est ce pas sourit une autre reine

\- Oui très spéciale, veuillez m'excuser s'excusa Camille en se crispant

Elle retourna dans sa chambre avant de foutre le bordel dans sa chambre,

\- C'ETAIT A MOI QUE TU DEVAIS DONNER LA MOITIÉ DE TES POUVOIRS MAGNUS, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DONNÉ LA MOITIÉ DE TON POUVOIR ? JE TE DETESTE ALEXANDER JE TE HAIS DE TOUT MON ÊTRE hurla Camille

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant doucement, il rougit en voyant la main de son mari sur lui surtout qu'ils étaient nu tout les deux. Il rougit encore plus en pensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ferma les yeux en sentant le pouvoir démoniaque de son mari en lui et ressentait le calme et la sérénité en lui. Il retira ses bras autour de lui avant de s'enrouler dans les draps pour se lever, il était sur le point de se lever avant qu'une main l'attrape pour l'attirer vers le lit. Magnus ouvrit les yeux en le regardant,

\- Je croyais que tu dormais constata Alec

\- Un empereur dort toujours que d'un seul œil mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça sourit Magnus espiègle

Il gloussa avant de se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le fit s'allonger de nouveau et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Majesté…commença Alec en tenant ses cheveux

\- …Magnus rectifia Magnus dans son cou

\- Ah…vous…hum…allez…être…en…retard gémit Alec

\- Hum Ragnor et Jem avec ton frère vont me remplacer pour la journée décréta Magnus

\- Magnus haleta Alec

Il gloussa avant de s'arrêter de l'embrasser dans le cou et le laissa prendre ses vêtements, il remit ses vêtements ainsi que ses bijoux.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Lilith et la fête prénatale de Jessamine. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: "Hachi voie Hekate en mode fantôme" Le retour de Casper XD pendant que tu y es tu pourrais éviter de laisser des ectoplames un peu partout parce que c'est dur à nettoyer et aussi du sang parce que demain tu vas être en mode en casper quand même c'est cool d'avoir un coloc fantôme XD **

**Maia 0067: sa punition est dans le prochain chapitre et elle ne pourrai rien à partir de ce moment **

**electra tipton : "Hachi regarda autour d'elle" ça ferait un review pour ta drogue XD allez la suite pour toi **

**Lavigne 126: Je pense que tu vas aller t'installer au pôle nord à la place pour ce que j'ai réservé dans ce chapitre en question XD je suis contente que tu sors demain **

**Alec Barton "Hachi assis sur son bouée" il ya des superbes vagues qui vont arriver demain d'ailleurs un concours de limbo " Tous criaient de joie, Satan passa sous la barre avant d'entendre un craquement sonore" MON DOS "Les démons l'aidaient à se relever alors que Alec et Hachi étaient mort de rire" je crois qu'un masseur sera pas du luxe pour lui XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Je vais passer un petit coup de gueule pour le dernier review désagréable que j'ai reçus dans ma dernier fics sirènes, voilà c'est vrai que j'écris beaucoup sur les grossesse multiples dans mes fics, mais contrairement aux autres fics je suis la seule dans ce fandom surtout en français à le faire du Mpreg alors je fais comme je le sens car en faisant du grossesse multiples je laisse les lecteurs de faire des paris sur les sexes des bébés ou mettre leurs exigences. Pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est lassant ou autre ne le lisez pas ou allez écrire votre propre fics parce que si c'est comme ça moi j'arrête de faire des Mpreg pour toujours et je reviens à la tradition de l'adoption. Alors gare à ceux qui trouvent que mes histoires sont lassants parce que contrairement à vous, je fais évader mes lecteurs du quotidien du monde réel si vous ne pouvez pas encaissez cela alors ne lisez pas mes fics et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je reçois ce genre de commentaire car sinon j'arrête d'écrire totalement et a vous de vous démerder ensuite !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Magnus se leva et aida Alec à se préparer en l'aidant à mettre ses bijoux, il sourit de fierté en voyant sa marque dans son cou. Le consort rougit devant la marque dans son cou, il se leva et regarda son mari timidement avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui promit de passer plus tard après avoir régler les affaires avec le conseil, il hocha la tête et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Maia était surprise de le voir arriver dans ses habits de la veille, il rougit devant son regard éberlué avant de lui demander de lui préparer un bain. Aline l'aidait à se déshabiller et fut étonnée de voir plusieurs suçons sur le corps du consort, celui-ci rougit encore plus devant la multitude de suçons sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers son bain, le démon fit de même de son côté. Il esquissa un sourire en sentant ses pouvoirs encore plus puissants que jamais depuis qu'Alec lui ai donné la moitié de ses pouvoirs angélique, il soupira d'aise et se leva pour se préparer. Il alla au conseil, tous remarquaient le changement chez lui en ressentant sa puissance. Il s'assit sur son trône et commença le conseil, Lorenzo était furieux que maintenant Magnus ait pris le pouvoir angélique d'Alec. Il serra ses poings en plissant le nez de dégoût à la pensée que le nephilim n'était plus vierge et surtout que dorénavant l'autre moitié de son pouvoir appartenait à Magnus, il suivit le conseil en pensant à autre chose. Jonathan serra les dents lui aussi en ressentant l'énorme puissance de l'empereur, il comprit que celui-ci avait consommé son mariage avec le consort. Il tiqua avant de regarder sa mère du le coin de l'œil, malgré sa disgrâce elle continuait de participer aux réunions et aux conseils. Elle aussi avait ressentit le changement chez Magnus, elle pinça les lèvres devant son ancien fils adoptif qui avait à présent la moitié des pouvoirs d'Alec. Ragnor parlait de la situation actuelle avec Aldertree, le démon serra les poings avant de dire ce qu'il en était. Le consort alla voir Nirmala qui était sur le balcon profitant du beau temps,

\- Bonjour mère salua Alec en s'asseyant

\- Bonjour mon ange sourit Nirmala

Elle gloussa ayant vu la marque de son fils dans le cou de son gendre, elle comprit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et que essentiellement Magnus avait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs en lui signe qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien questionna sa belle-mère

\- Oui tout va bien mère, je suis très heureux aujourd'hui sourit Alec de joie

\- Je comprends et sais-tu ce que signifie Aku Cinta Kamu questionna Nirmala

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, il baissa la tête légèrement timidement.

\- Ça veut dire je t'aime en langue démoniaque répondit Alec

\- Oh tu le sais maintenant, je suis contente sourit Nirmala

\- C'est sa majesté qui me l'a dit hier soir rougit Alec

Sa belle-mère comprit qu'ils avaient consommé leur mariage, elle sourit de joie. Madzie courra vers eux, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs en l'embrassant bruyamment. Elle éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui venait dans leur direction, Catarina mit les mains sur les hanches en regardant sévèrement sa fille. D'après elle, elle s'était enfuie pendant ses cours de magie. Alec rigola de la bêtise et demanda à la reine de pardonner Madzie étant encore une enfant, elle roula des yeux devant les yeux de chiot du consort. La petite fille sourit à ça et embrassa son père adoptif sur la joue, la reine remarqua la marque dans le cou du consort et sourit discrètement. Elle s'assit en regardant sa fille assise sur les genoux d'Alec, ils discutaient ensemble avant de prendre une collation sur la terrasse. Jessamine les rejoignit avec son gros ventre, le noiraud regarda le ventre avec envie. Il toucha discrètement son ventre pour se demander s'il pouvait être enceint actuellement au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée. Il ferma les yeux avant de rejoindre la conversation, Magnus était dans sa salle de conseil avec Jem et Ragnor qui lui disait tout ce qu'il se passait lors de l'enquête qu'ils avaient mené sur les détournements de fonds de Jonathan. Il réfléchissait avant de demander à Ragnor de trouver où l'argent était détourné avec Jem, il se leva et sortit avant de se sentir subitement heureux. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les sentiments n'étaient pas de lui, il comprit que les émotions appartenaient à Alec. Il sourit en voyant son mari en compagnie de sa mère et Catarina avec Jessamine, il alla les voir. Ils le saluaient en le voyant, le noiraud rougit en l'observant. Il sourit encore plus en ressentant son émotion de gêne et de timidité,

\- As-tu terminé toutes tes réunions Magnus questionna Nirmala

\- Oui, j'en ai profité pour prendre une pause et voir comment allait ma sœur demanda Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, mon petit bout de chou est en train de me donner des coups de pieds sans cesse rigola Jessamine en touchant son ventre

Ils rigolaient ensemble, Camille arriva et salua tout le monde. Alec la fusilla du regard ce qui la fit serrer des dents, elle ne pouvait rien dire car elle était encore en sursis avec Magnus dont elle essayait de profiter avec la fausse grossesse.

\- Comment vas-tu Reine Camille ? J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et le bébé s'inquiéta Nirmala

\- Tout va bien mère, je vais très bien. J'ai un peu vomi ce matin avec les nausées mentit Camille

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention conseilla Nirmala

\- Mère a raison, tu devrais faire attention surtout que tu ne devras plus fumer le narguilé pour la santé de notre enfant expliqua Magnus en la regardant

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, elle jeta un coup d'œil de dédain à Alec. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid, il se leva en s'excusant pour aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Elles hochèrent la tête à son excuse avant de le laisser partir, il entra dans sa chambre et serra les poings en pensant à Camille. Il respira doucement pour se reprendre, il prit son arc et quelques flèches pour aller s'entraîner. Il visa sa cible avant de tirer, sa flèche se figea dans la cible. Il remarqua que la flèche était moins brillante de lumière qu'avant, il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir des bras l'enlacer et des lèvres dans son cou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour permettre aux lèvres de l'embrasser, il pivota la tête pour embrasser son amant. Il se retourna et enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, il ressentit une bouffée d'amour et de désir en lui. Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus le regarder avec du désir et de l'amour,

\- Le lien fonctionne très bien apparemment car je peux sentir tes émotions à travers tes pouvoirs sourit Magnus

Il rougit ce qui fit sourire encore plus l'empereur en sachant ses émotions, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front et les deux joues pour terminer sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il le relâcha doucement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en fermant les yeux

Le démon sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il partit vers la salle du trône. Le Nephilim continua de tirer ses flèches, il retira ses flèches avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Maia l'attendait avec Aline, elles rangèrent les flèches et l'arc de leur maître.

\- Ça va l'entraînement questionna Maia

\- Mes flèches ne brillent plus avec la même intensité qu'avant constata Alec

\- C'est le fait que vous avez partagé votre pouvoir avec sa majesté, pour le moment c'est encore récent mais je pense que le pouvoir de sa majesté va reprendre le dessus et vous pourrez ainsi reprendre votre niveau moins qu'avant par contre expliqua Aline

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Alec

Il s'assit et se reposa en nettoyant ses poignards, Camille était dans la chambre en train de faire les cents pas, agitée. Elle commença à trembler en manque de narguilé,

\- RALPH appela Camille

Son eunuque entra dans la chambre et s'inclina devant elle,

\- Apporte-moi du narguilé ordonna Camille

\- Ma reine, ce n'est pas bon que vous fumiez et si l'empereur le découvre que vous fumez le narguilé. Il comprendra que vous n'êtes pas enceinte signala Ralph

Elle prit une de ses chaussures et la jeta à la figure de son serviteur,

\- APPORTE DU NARGUILÉ TOUT DE SUITE ordonna Camille

\- Bien votre altesse répondit Ralph

Il alla chercher du narguilé et l'alluma pour elle, elle se sentit mieux ayant fumé l'instrument. Elle ordonna d'en préparer d'autre pour ne pas perdre de temps, Magnus se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'acquérir de sa santé. L'eunuque le vis de loin se diriger vers la chambre, il entra à tout vitesse dans cette dernière.

\- Ma reine, l'empereur va venir ici il faut se débarrasser du narguilé tout de suite s'empressa Ralph en enlevant l'instrument

\- Très bien fais vite ordonna Camille en se débarrassant de la fumée

Magnus entra dans la chambre et vit sa meilleure amie allongée sur le lit, elle sourit en le voyant.

\- Bonjour Magnus sourit Camile

\- Bonjour Reine Camille, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, et votre enfant aussi sourit Camille en mentant

\- Je l'espère aussi, j'ai hâte qu'il ou elle vienne au monde. Je voudrais qu'il m'appelle papa et que je lui apprenne à marcher souhaita Magnus

La blonde avala sa salive difficilement devant la confession de son mari, elle ne répondit rien sur ce sujet. Il parla beaucoup de l'enfant,

\- Pour te dire je suis tellement pressé de voir mon enfant s'impatienta Magnus

\- Je le sais aussi sourit Camille

Elle se redressa et s'approcha doucement de lui pour essayer de l'embrasser quand Magnus la repoussa sèchement mais doucement,

\- J'ai été clair reine Camille, même si tu portes mon enfant. Il n'y a rien qui a changé entre nous, nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps. J'ai accepté ton amitié rien que plus alors ne franchis pas cette limite reine Camille déclara Magnus froidement

L'air devint tendu et électrique, elle hocha la tête devant son mari. Celui-ci posa la main sur le ventre plat de son ex-femme en souriant, elle se crispa légèrement devant le geste de Magnus. Elle savait que tôt ou tard la vérité éclatera au sujet de sa fausse grossesse, il se leva avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant la fumée du narguilé. Il se tourna vers elle,

\- Reine Camille, avez-vous oublié que vous êtes enceinte et que vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer du narguilé gronda Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en manque de narguilé s'excusa Camille

\- Je vais envoyer une servante qui pourra te surveiller si tu refais ce genre de chose déclara Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Camille sortit de son lit en serrant les dents, elle se mordit le bout des ongles en pensant à son mensonge qui commençait à se retourner contre elle. Le soir même Alec était en train de prendre son bain et de se laver ses cheveux, Magnus entra dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le rebord en l'observant sans qu'il ne réalise. Il fit signe aux servantes de le laisser seul avec son amant,

\- Pourrais-je avoir une serviette s'il vous plait demanda Alec en tendant la main

Il attrapa la serviette et la donna à son mari, celui-ci s'essuya avant de se lever pour s'enrouler dans la serviette. Il se tourna et rougit en voyant l'empereur en train d'observer d'un regard avide son corps, il avait encore les suçons et les morsures de leur première nuit ensemble. Il se mit à rougir,

\- Ma…Ma…Majesté…vous…ici bredouilla Alec rouge

\- Je passais dans le coin et je voulais te voir, je ne regrette pas d'être passer en te voyant ainsi j'ai encore plus envie de rester et refaire un remake de notre nuit sourit Magnus perversement

Il rougit encore plus, le démon se leva et lui prit les bras pour l'attirer vers lui en retirant la serviette pour révéler sa nudité. Il agrippa la tunique de son mari, il haleta quand il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il lui mordit une parcelle de peau en descendant ses mains vers ses fesses, il lécha doucement sa rune de déviation dans son cou en la retraçant. Il tenait la tunique de son mari en gémissant de plaisir, il pelota ses fesses doucement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il recula et sourit en voyant l'expression rougissante de plaisir de son mari, il lui fit un bisou sur le nez avant de partir, Alec rougit encore plus quand Maia et Aline entrèrent dans la salle de bain avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- On dirait que sa majesté est le seul à te mettre dans cet état nargua Maia

\- Maia rougit Alec

\- Elle a raison en plus tu n'as pas à avoir honte au vu que tu es son mari commenta Aline

Il soupira mais sourit malgré tout, il sortit de son bain et mit ses vêtements. Lorenzo était en train de regarder le harem de loin plus précisément la chambre d'Alec, il se mit à rêver de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était en train de l'attendre dans sa chambre, il s'approcha en se mettant sur le lit avec lui quand il se réveilla en sentant une secousse prés de son bras. Il regarda et vit Jessamine avec son gros ventre, elle sourit avec une main sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est que tu as questionna Lorenzo irrité

\- Donne-moi ta main sourit Jessamine en prenant la main de son mari

Elle la mit sur son ventre et il ressentit les coups de pieds fougueux de son bébé, il sourit extatique en le sentant.

\- Mon fils est déjà un guerrier dans ton ventre ricana Lorenzo

\- C'est peut-être une fille qui sait proposa Jessamine

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux ce qui la fit crier de douleur en tenant sa tête, elle commença à pleurer.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça tu m'entends. Je te tuerai si tu me donnais une fille, tu m'entends je te tuerai ainsi que ton frère menaça Lorenzo

Elle hocha la tête fébrilement, il la relâcha avant de partir dans un coin. Il s'assit en serrant les poings,

\- Osez dire que c'est une fille, quelle garce je vous jure. Je suis sûr que le consort Alec m'aurait déjà donné des fils avec son pouvoir, quel gâchis qu'il se soit donné à l'empereur mais bon quand je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains je deviendrai le nouvel empereur. Alexander sera à moi sourit Lorenzo en regardant de loin le harem

Jonathan était encore ivre quand Lilith entra dans la chambre, il se leva en titubant avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour mère, comment vas-tu ? Alors toujours dans les pattes de Magnus normale au vu que tu es sa mère…oups...était sa mère, Maintenant nous sommes que ses domestiques, ensuite son foutu gosse viendra au monde ainsi nous nous inclinerons devant son fils et nous le saluerons ironisa Jonathan en imitant une révérence

\- Jonathan tu es encore ivre renifla Lilith

\- Que veux-tu faire d'autre mère ? Je me prépare une vie de servitude encore une fois par ta faute, si tu étais concentrée sur moi au lieu de vouloir la chute du consort tu n'aurais jamais été déchu mère cracha Jonathan

Il trébucha par terre ivre, sa mère le prit dans ses bras avant de le ramener sur son lit et appeler une servante pour s'occuper de lui. Elle s'assit dans l'ombre en repensant aux mots de son fils, elle se leva et chercha quelque chose avant de sourire en trouvant un petit flacon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, tu seras empereur souhaita Lilith

Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde était rassemblé pour la fête prénatale de Jessamine, Nirmala était en train de tout préparer avant qu'Alec n'arrive et la force à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mon ange s'exclama Nirmala

\- Je sais alors je le ferrai à votre place car vous êtes encore souffrante et ce n'est pas en vous agitant que vous guérirez expliqua Alec

\- Oui mais…commença Nirmala

\- Pas de mais, je le ferrai à votre place et puis ce n'est pas la première fête prénatale que je prépare alors reposez-vous en attendant conseilla Alec

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, le Nephilim s'occupa de tout à la place de sa belle-mère. La fête et les décorations furent une réussite ce qui réjouit Jessamine en arrivant, Nirmala embrassa Alec sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est plus réussis mon chéri que je ne l'aurai espéré remercia Nirmala

\- Ce n'est rien j'aidais beaucoup ma mère à préparer les fêtes prénatale de mes belles-sœurs répondit Alec

\- Je comprends mieux mais la prochaine fois quand tu seras enceinte je l'organiserai pour toi et pas de mais déclara Nirmala

Il rougit à la mention de sa future fête prénatale une fois qu'il sera enceint de Magnus, c'était son souhait le plus cher de tomber enceinte de son amour. Toutes les femmes du harem vinrent offrir leur bénédiction à Jessamine en plus des cadeaux, Magnus les rejoignit avec Lorenzo qui sortait de la réunion du conseil. Alec rougit en voyant son mari venir, celui-ci lui sourit en le regardant ce qui rendit Lorenzo jaloux de Magnus. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui complimenta Magnus

\- Merci mon frère remercia Jessamine

\- Comme cadeau pour ta fête prénatale je te donne cela dévoila Magnus en tapant des mains

Des serviteurs emmenèrent un berceau en or qui se balançait, Jessamine aimait le berceau en se levant et se tourna vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci mon frère, il est parfait pour mon enfant remercia Jessamine

Elle caressa le berceau avec Lorenzo qui remercia l'empereur, Camille sourit en se crispant en voyant la scène. Une reine du harem s'avança vers elle,

\- Bientôt ce sera votre tour reine Camille, comme vous portez l'héritier en vous, décréta la reine

\- Oui je le sais, j'ai beaucoup de chance sourit Camille crispée

Plus tard elle était en train de boire un verre de lait d'une servante envoyée par Magnus pour la surveiller, Lilith était caché dans le mur et observa la blonde qui finit le verre de lait. Elle sourit de victoire avant de s'en aller dans la grotte où elle retenait une personne, elle le fouetta avec un fouet.

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir immédiatement car le temps m'est compté à partir de maintenant ordonna Lilith

La personne ne répondit rien ce qui la frustra encore une fois, elle le fouetta avant de renter dans ses appartements. Elle attendit la nouvelle de la fausse couche de Camille, le lendemain aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue ce qui l'intrigua. Elle arrêta un consort,

\- Tout s'est bien passé hier soir demanda Lilith

\- Oui, il n'y a rien eu hier soir. Je pense que vous êtes encore dans les pays des rêves Dame Lilith sourit le consort avant de s'en aller

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Camille, celle-ci était sous la surveillance de la servante ce qui l'irritait énormément. Elle la fit renvoyer pour être seule avec l'ancienne nourrice de Magnus,

\- Dame Lilith, je suis étonnée de vous voir s'étonna Camille

\- Je suis venue vous voir pour vous demander une chose, est ce que vous sentez bien questionna Lilith

\- Bien sûr que je me sens bien pourquoi posez-vous cette question demanda Camille

\- Car je soupçonne que vous n'êtes pas enceinte reine Camille, que vous fassiez semblant pour que Magnus revienne vers vous, est-ce que j'ai tort demanda Lilith

Elle tiqua avant de sourire de connivence avec elle, elle éclata de rire en la regardant. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et l'invita à faire de même,

\- Vous m'avez percé à jour Dame Lilith, je fais semblant d'être enceinte pour que Magnus revienne vers moi. Je veux qu'il recouche avec moi malheureusement il ne m'a donné que son amitié et non notre relation cracha Camille

\- Je vous soutiens énormément reine Camille, car étant enceinte le consort Alec sera désespéré de ne pas donner lui aussi ce qu'il veut à Magnus à savoir un héritier comme tous croient que c'est vous qui allait le donner ricana Lilith

\- Vous n'avez pas changé Dame Lilith, toujours en train de comploter contre le consort Alec ce chien de Raziel expliqua Camille en crachant sur le nom d'Alec

\- C'est exact, c'est par sa faute que je suis disgraciée de Magnus. Je veux me venger de lui grinça Lilith

\- Mais méfiez-vous que vous ne laissiez aucun témoins conseilla Camille

\- Je n'en doute pas reine Camille, sur ce je vous laisse sourit Lilith

Elle la salua avant de partir, elle se réjouit de l'astuce de Camille pour faire revenir Magnus à ses pieds. Elle regarda en bas pour voir Alec seul en train de nourrir les pigeons, il distribua les graines quand des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

\- Qui est ce demanda Alec

Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Max, il se leva et prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Il serra son grand-frère dans ses bras après un long moment,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Max

\- C'est à moi de te le demander mais je vais bien, tu viens de revenir n'est ce pas questionna Alec

\- C'est exact sourit Max

Il sortit son épée quand son grand frère présenta sa stèle, il la passa sur la rune angélique pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son frère. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse,

\- Alors ça été ta mission avec Raphaël s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui tout va bien, je suis revenu pour mettre en garde le nombre de soldat d'Aldertree. Raphaël est en ce moment en train de parler, il m'a conseillé de venir te voir en premier pour que tu puisses m'accueillir convenable sourit Max

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué souffla Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué n'est ce pas petit un peu questionna une voix

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix, et virent Raphaël et Magnus qui venaient dans leur direction. Alec se leva et alla prendre son jeune beau-frère dans ses bras et l'accueillit lui aussi avec sa stèle, ils discutaient un peu avec lui avant de partir pour discuter avec Ragnor pour préparer un plan d'attaque. Magnus s'assit à côté de son consort,

\- Je suis jaloux de mon frère comme mon consort le préfère à moi bouda Magnus

\- C'est vrai que je préfère Raphaël au lieu de vous majesté, il ne m'embête pas à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir gloussa Alec en le regardant

Ah bon juste parce qu'il ne t'embête pas, alors que si je ne m'abuse mon consort c'est vous qui m'avez fait la tête durant tout notre séjour à Idris et qui avez essayé de me tuer lors de notre duel rappela Magnus

\- Je vous fais rappeler que le pourquoi est ce que j'étais en colère avec vous railla Alec

\- Non parce que le fait de me rappeler me brise le cœur, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir accusé à tord ainsi. Mais je me suis rattrapé n'est ce pas gloussa Magnus en haussant ses sourcils suggestivement

Il rougit en repensant à leur première nuit ensemble, l'empereur se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il lui caressa le visage,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant qu'un garde ne vienne les perturber pour signaler une réunion avec les ministres et les conseillers, il le laissa seul à la terrasse pour aller à son assemblée pour régler la question sur Aldertree. Alec se leva et se promena sur le balcon du harem avant d'aller dans le palais dans un endroit précis, il se fit signaler et entra dans la pièce pour voir Tessa en train de coudre.

\- Bonjour Tessa salua Alec

\- Bonjour consort Alec, je suis surprise de vous voir. Venez vous asseoir invita Tessa

\- Voyons, appelle-moi Alec normalement. De plus tu m'a accueillis chez toi alors tu es mon amie sourit Alec

\- Je vois, mon Jem assiste à une réunion avec sa majesté et il m'a laissé toute seule ici rigola Tessa

\- Je te comprends un peu, sa majesté et moi nous étions en train de nous embrasser quand un garde est venu pour le prévenir d'une réunion avec les ministres soupira Alec

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons de Catarina et un sacrifice torride. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Révélation sur Camille dans ce chapitre plus moments chaud dans le chapitre **

**Chrome-chan96 : ****Seulement si je reçois encore ce genre de commentaire parce que ça m'a fait un peu mal car je suis la seule à écrire sur le Mpreg et on ose me critiquer parce que je fais trop de grossesse multiples alors que j'essaye de tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans la routine. Mais je te remercie de ton soution et oui j'aimerai bien que tu mets de temps en temps un review XD **

**electra tipton : "Hachi regarde si il n'y avait pas de policier" tiens voila le chapitre et ça te ferait un chapitre et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es droguée à ce point XD et ravis que tu aime mes autres histoires XD **

**Alec Barton: Merci pour ton soutien c'est grâce des lecteurs comme toi que je peux dire que je peux continuer mes histoires, il fallait que je fasse un petit coup gueule parce que ça me faisait un peu chier ses commentaires négatives. "Hachi souffla et posa sa carte avantd e soruire de victoire " Allez quinte flush royale " Satan alité dans le lit et tout les démons étaient venus jouer au poker" putain elle a encore gagné merde " Hachi fit la moue alors que Alec est mort de rire" Je pense que ce que les gens dirait en oyant le roi des enfers alité car il s'est bloqué le dos en faisant du limbo bon le sacrifice ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mais tu vas apprécier XD **

**Lavigne 126: Merci pour ton soutien et oui je vais faire plein de bébés Malec, voilà tes idées dans ce même chapitre combinés avec mon génie du mal et diabolique XD et le pôle nord s'est par là "Hachi pointe le nord"**

**HekateWitch1:"Hachi tapa du pied" je te préviens encore une tache et je jure que j'appelle les hommes en blouses parce que je l'ai chargé XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec était assis et regardait son mari allongé devant lui, celui-ci appréciait l'averse. Il se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha de lui, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sous la pluie, Alec éclata de rire en le tenant. Il suçota une partie de sa peau dans son cou ce qui le fit rigoler encore plus, malgré qu'ils soient des fantômes ils ressentaient toujours la sensation des choses. Magnus se laissa doucement tomber pour laisser son mari être à califourchon sur lui, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant que cela ne devienne plus fougueux. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, ils étaient blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre en profitant de l'averse sur eux. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Camille avait simulé sa grossesse auprès de tout le monde à part Lilith qui savait la vérité à son sujet, Magnus venait la voir pour parler de son enfant et non d'elle ce qui la rendit irriter. Elle savait que l'empereur passait le plus clair de son temps avec Alec, les deux passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble sans que Magnus néglige ses autres épouses et consorts. Depuis qu'ils avaient consommé le mariage le pouvoir de Magnus était d'une puissance phénoménale, tous le savaient depuis qu'il avait fait trembler la terre et fait éclater l'orage après avoir appris qu'Aldertree avait envahis un autre état. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus dorées, il dégageait une aura puissante qui écrasait tout le monde sous la pression à part Alec. Celui-ci ayant la moitié du pouvoir de Magnus en lui était épargné de même pour sa mère, il avait arrêté de déployer son pouvoir en voyant l'inconfort de tout le monde. Lorenzo fut immédiatement jaloux de la déferlante de pouvoir de l'empereur depuis son union avec le consort, il avait voulu ce pouvoir pour lui seul et maintenant ce dernier était en possession de Magnus qui en plus avait pris la virginité du consort. Jonathan était dans le même état que Lorenzo mais il était plus préoccupé par Ragnor dont il faisait des plans pour l'assassiner et se venger de l'humiliation de sa mère. Lilith quand elle continua à faire des plans sans que personne ne le sache en allant torturer une personne dans une grotte dont elle seule connaissait l'emplacement. Nirmala était en train de parler avec une femme de ministre quand Alec entra dans la chambre et les salua toutes les deux,

\- Bonjour mère salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui demanda Nirmala

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, tu as une petite mine mère. T'es-tu reposée aujourd'hui s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire c'est normal que je n'ai pas une minute à moi répondit Nirmala

\- Très bien alors je vais prendre vos responsabilité le temps que vous puissiez vous reposer proposa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas la peine que tu prennes mes responsabilités en plus ce n'est pas trop de travail ne t'en fais pas et puis je me repose en ce moment sourit Nirmala

Il hocha la tête en faisant la moue inquiet ce qui fit glousser sa mère, il s'assit et se mêla à leur conversation. Ils discutaient ensuite avant que Camille entra dans la salle, il souffla discrètement en voyant la blonde dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard narquois,

\- D'ailleurs je suis en train de penser qu'une fête en l'honneur de Camille sera bénéfique en sachant qu'elle porte l'héritier en elle proposa la femme du ministre

\- Je pense aussi, je vais en parler avec Magnus pour qu'il l'organise. Est-ce que cela te convient reine Camille questionna Nirmala

\- Oh que oui mère, ce sera un honneur pour moi en tant que mère de l'héritier sourit Camille

Elle regarda Alec en le narguant, l'impératrice-mère et la femme quittèrent la salle pour préparer la fête. Alec se leva à son tour pour ne pas être seul avec la blonde, il était sur le point de partir quand elle l'interpella.

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi que maintenant toute l'attention de Magnus soit portée sur moi comme je suis enceinte de son enfant nargua Camille

\- Peut-être que tu portes son enfant mais qui est dans son cœur en ce moment sourit Alec moqueur

Elle serra les poings devant la moquerie, il s'excusa avec ironie avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit un peu ébranlé par Camille, Aline amena une tasse de thé pour le calmer ce qui le soulagea. Malgré que la blonde l'agaça, il était en train de penser à un cadeau pour son mari, il se leva en réfléchissant quand il vit les domestiques en train de s'occuper d'un arbre et de cueillir ses fruits. Il eut une idée et se tourna vers ses deux servantes pour son mettre en œuvre son idée, il alla dans la bibliothèque du palais et fit des recherches parmi les parchemins. Il fit des recherches en notant ce qu'il pouvait trouver, il prit un autre parchemin et commença à travailler dessus. Maia et Aline amenèrent son dîner pour lui, il mangea avant de recommencer à faire son travail. Pendant plusieurs jours il resta dans la bibliothèque ce qui intrigua Nirmala, elle entra dans la pièce et le vit penché sur son travail avec des ouvrages concernant la lignée des Bane. Il leva la tête et salua rapidement sa belle-mère pour continuer son travail,

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, mon chéri demanda Nirmala curieuse en prenant les ouvrages

\- Je suis en train de faire un cadeau à sa majesté pour la fête et c'est pour cela que je suis resté dans la bibliothèque pendant un moment révéla Alec

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son cadeau, elle sourit en le complimentant sur son travail. Elle l'embrassa sur le front pour son idée avant de s'en aller pour le laisser travailler, il retourna à son travail. Le soir de la fête Alec était en train de se préparer en mettant ses bijoux, il était stressé pour son cadeau en espérant que son mari l'aimera.

\- Alec arrête de stresser, l'empereur va aimer ton cadeau en plus ce sera une chose particulière à ses yeux sourit Maia

\- En plus tu as passé plusieurs jours à travailler dessus donc il l'aimera et je pense qu'il va venir te remercier spécialement gloussa Aline

\- Les filles, rougit Alec

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de rejoindre tout le monde et tu es très beau surtout avec les vêtements que l'impératrice-mère a apporté complimenta Maia

La tunique d'Alec était d'un bleu roi qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, les filles lui avaient mis des bijoux sur lui et l'avaient maquillé aux niveaux de ses yeux pour accentuer leur couleur. Il se rendit avec le parchemin en main dans la salle de fête, il s'assit à son trône et regarda tout le monde s'asseoir. Camille était prés de Magnus en tant que future mère de l'héritier, elle nargua tous les autres épouses et consorts de Magnus par rapport à son statut. Lilith regarda la scène avec amusement en connaissant la vérité sur elle, Ragnor se leva de son siège et se fit fusiller du regard par Jonathan qui était également présent à la fête.

\- Majesté, en l'honneur de la fête de la reine Camille. J'ai organisé un spectacle en son honneur et j'espère que cela vous plaira informa Ragnor

Il tapa dans ses mains pour faire apparaître les danseurs, ils commencèrent à danser en leurs honneurs. L'empereur se désintéressa très vite de la fête préférant regarder son amant qui observait le spectacle, ce dernier se sentit regardé et tourna la tête pour le voir en train de l'observer. Il lui fit un sourire amoureux alors qu'il lui rendit son sourire timide, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en s'imaginant en train de danser au milieu de la pièce. Camille vit que le regard de son mari ne se portait plus sur le spectacle mais sur le consort ce qui l'agaça, Lorenzo vit leurs regards langoureux ce qui le rendit jaloux. Nirmala vit la scène, le spectacle se termina. Elle se leva et rejoignit le milieu de la pièce,

\- C'est l'heure à présent des cadeaux déclara Nirmala

Plusieurs personnes apportèrent des cadeaux pour Camille qui les apprécia, Alec se leva quand ce fut son tour. Il se dirigea vers eux, il prit son parchemin sur le plateau que présentait Aline.

\- Majesté, je voudrais offrir un cadeau qui va sûrement vous plaire. J'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs jours à la bibliothèque pour obtenir ce résultat. Je vous présente votre arbre généalogique dévoila Alec

Il déroula le parchemin avec Aline, le démon vit tout la lignée de sa famille jusqu'à lui. Il se leva et rejoignit en touchant le parchemin, il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- C'est un cadeau inestimable consort Alexander, je vous remercie remercia Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi majesté sourit Alec

Il retourna à sa place alors que le parchemin fut gardé par lui-même, plus tard Alec était en train de retirer ses bijoux pendant que toutes ses servantes le laissaient seul dans sa chambre. Il retira son collier avant de retirer ses bracelets, il essaya de retirer sa tunique en appelant Aline. Il sentit des mains le faire, il soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner et trouva son mari.

\- Majesté, vous ici s'étonna Alec

\- Je suis venu te remercier pour le parchemin qui décrit tout ma famille remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien votre majesté, je l'ai fait avec mon cœur révéla Alec

Il lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il le leva pour le porter dans le lit. Il l'allongea sur le lit doucement, le consort se mordit les lèvres devant le regard de braise de son amant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire partout avant de glisser ses lèvres sur son torse ce qui le fit agripper les draps. Il taquina les tétons de son amant en les léchant du bout de sa langue, il en téta un avec sa bouche ce qui le fit gémir. Il pressa leurs deux aines ensemble, il hoqueta de plaisir. Il lui enleva doucement son pantalon en effleurant son érection, Alec eut les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Il reprit ses caresses sur les runes qu'il possédait en les retraçant, il arriva vers son nombril où il lécha et mima l'acte avec sa langue. Il descendit vers l'entre-jambe de son amant, il sourit joueur et embrassa sa cuisse intérieur avant de remonter sans toucher à l'érection de son amant. Ce dernier commença à être frustrer du petit jeu de son mari, celui-ci d'ailleurs ressentait sa frustration ce qui l'amusait énormément en usant de leur lien.

\- Ma…Ma…Ma…Magnus…s'il…te…plait supplia Alec

\- Quoi donc ronronna Magnus en suçotant sa ceinture d'apollon

\- S'il…te…plait…touche-moi supplia Alec

\- Je suis en train de te toucher justement mon amour gloussa Magnus en frôlant son érection

\- Là...juste…là gémit Alec

\- Dis-le clairement roucoula Magnus

Il pleura de frustration avant de se redresser sur ses coudes,

\- Suce-moi s'écria Alec

\- Et bien voilà sourit Magnus en se fondant sur l'érection

Il prit son érection dans sa bouche en lui suçotant le bout du gland rougit, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre au fond de sa gorge. Il usa de sa langue pour lécher le gland, Alec se cambra de plaisir en criant. Il tira sur les draps, Magnus se retira doucement avant d'humidifier ses doigts pour les glisser dans son intimité. Il haleta devant l'intrusion en lui, il les fit coulisser en lui avant d'ajuster ses doigts pour chercher sa perle. Il sourit de victoire en le voyant crier de plus en plus aigues, il continua avant de les retirer. Il lécha ses doigts en observant l'état de son amant, celui-ci avait les joues rouges et le corps rougis de suçons et de morsures. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il ronronna en l'embrassant légèrement. Il le pénétra doucement jusqu'à la garde, le consort étouffa un gémissement de douleur comme cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis leur premier fois. L'empereur attendit un moment le temps que son mari s'adapte normalement, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui était signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Il ressortit son sexe et le replongea en lui avec force ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arrière sous les coups de butoirs de son amant. Il mit ses jambes autour de lui avant de balancer ses hanches au même rythme que celle du démon, il se mit sur le dos l'entraînant à le chevaucher. Alec eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant la position, il essaya de se retirer mais son amant l'en empêcha. Il lui donna un coup de rein profond ce qui le fit couiner, il bougea ses hanches de nouveau sur lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en levant la tête vers le ciel, il laissa filtrer ses gémissements libidineux. Il posa ses bras sur les jambes de son mari et bougea de plus en plus vite, l'empereur se redressa et l'attrapa par la hanche et le suçota prés de son oreille ce qui le fit miauler. Son aura l'entoura malgré qu'elle était moins brillante qu'avant et se fit exploser dans l'air en même temps que sa jouissance, Magnus poursuivit son ondulation avant de serrer les dents en sentant sa jouissance. Il se déversa en lui en faisant exploser son pouvoir démoniaque, un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce et éteignit toutes les lumières de la chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit haletant encore de leurs orgasmes, le démon se retira de son amant. Il s'allongea prés de lui en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étirant doucement. Il regarda son mari qui était encore endormit prés de lui, il sourit malicieuse et se pencha vers lui en soufflant sur son visage. Il bougea doucement mais ne se réveilla pas, il ria légèrement avant d'essayer de se lever quand une main lui prit la sienne pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans le lit. Il ressentit plusieurs baisers sur son visage de la part de son amant,

\- Alors on essaye de réveiller son mari qui dort gloussa Magnus

\- Tu étais comme un enfant endormit complimenta Alec

\- Mais c'est grave de chercher à réveiller un empereur qui dort, tu mérites une punition de ma part alors je vais réfléchir à ta punition dans la journée sourit Magnus

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils se susurrèrent des mots d'amour avant de se lever pour se préparer pour la journée. Magnus alla à son assemblée pendant qu'Alec vaquait ses occupations, Camille fut énervée d'apprendre que l'empereur avait passé la nuit encore une fois avec Alec.

\- Comment peut-il passer sa nuit avec lui au lieu de moi cracha Camille

Ralph arriva et s'inclina devant elle en l'informant de la venue de Nirmala, celle-ci entra dans sa chambre avec une femme.

\- Bonjour reine Camille, je te présente le meilleur docteur spécialisé dans la grossesse. Je voudrais qu'elle t'ausculte pour s'assurer que tu vas bien expliqua Nirmala

\- Bien sûr mère, est ce que je peux me préparer avant de commencer sourit Camille

\- Nous te laissons te préparer accepta Nirmala

Elles la laissèrent se préparer doucement, plus tard elle entra dans la pièce et s'allongea et mit des lingettes sur ses yeux pendant l'auscultation. Le médecin entra après avoir parlé avec Nirmala et ausculta la blonde, elle palpa le ventre de Camille avant de sourire et ressortit de la pièce. L'impératrice-mère était inquiète,

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas votre altesse, le bébé va très bien sourit le docteur

Lilith qui eut vent de l'affaire attendit qu'elles partent avant de venir voir Camille,

\- Comment ça se fait que le médecin a pu croire que tu es enceinte questionna Lilith

\- C'est simple, j'ai mis une servante qui était réellement enceinte à ma place rien de plus simple ricana Camille

\- Vraiment reine Camille, je m'incline devant de votre idée complimenta Lilith

\- Je sais sourit Camille

Magnus qui sortait de l'assemblé passait et entendit une femme médecin en train de parler avec son monologue, il écouta la conversation qui concernait Camille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la reine Camille va donner naissance lança le médecin

\- On dirait que tu es sceptique sur sa grossesse remarqua sa consœur

\- Eh bien la dernière fois elle avait fait une fausse couche qui était assez grave, après quelques temps je l'avais examiné et j'ai découvert que son utérus était stérile de ce fait elle ne pouvait plus faire d'enfant expliqua le médecin

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller voir Catarina qui était en train d'enseigner la magie à Madzie,

\- Bonjour majesté salua le duo

\- Bonjour vous deux, Madzie ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu n'est ce pas gloussa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Madzie

Elle s'amusa avec l'empereur avant de partir voir Alec en laissant le couple seul, il se tourna vers sa sœur de cœur.

\- Catarina, j'ai besoin de tes conseils sur une chose dont seule une femme peut m'éclairer demanda Magnus

\- Je vous écoute accepta Catarina

Il expliqua sa découverte et ses doutes concernant la grossesse de Camille, elle comprit sa situation et lui promit d'enquêter.

\- Quand la mère de Madzie fut enceinte, le médecin avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais trois mois plus tard elle était bien enceinte. Peut-être que c'est une erreur mais je vous promets d'enquêter et de vous tenir au courant promis Catarina

\- Merci reine Catarina par contre pas un mot à personne à ce sujet demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le démon partir vers la salle du conseil, elle se leva et alla enquêter doucement sans réveiller les soupçons. Jessamine était au lit après avoir été souffrante, son mari vint la voir.

\- Comment va mon fils demanda Lorenzo

\- Il n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds et de me rendre malade sourit Jessamine en frottant son ventre

\- Je vois, un vrai empereur qui va régner sur tout Alicante souhaita Lorenzo

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, mon frère peut t'emprisonner pour ça déclara Jessamine

\- Je ne dis que la vérité ma chère, la reine Camille est sûr de mettre au monde une fille alors que toi tu es destinée à mettre un fils qui va régner à la place de Magnus expliqua Lorenzo

Il éclata de rire en se mettant debout, sa femme le regarda comme si il était fou. Elle pria ses ancêtres qu'elle puisse mettre en monde une fille ainsi son mari ne convoiterait pas le trône de son frère, elle avait peur aussi de son souhait. Catarina avait trouvé une fiole et faisait les cents pas en attendant Magnus, celui-ci arriva dans sa chambre.

\- Reine Catarina, vous m'avez fait demander glissa Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai pu mettre la main sur la fiole que la mère de Madzie avait ingéré qui pouvait prouver qu'elle était véritablement enceinte raconta Catarina

\- Bien, je fais ingérer ceci à la reine Camille ainsi je pourrai savoir souffla Magnus

Il prit la fiole et appréhenda un peu la vérité, il avala sa salive avant de se résoudre à découvrir la vérité. Il alla voir Camille qui était en train de mesurer des bijoux, il fit venir un verre de lait en le mélangeant avec le contenu de la fiole.

\- Bonjour majesté salua Camille

\- Bonjour reine Camille, je voulais t'emmener un verre de lait pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Oh merci Magnus remercia Camille

Elle but tout le verre de lait avant de sourire à son mari, celui-ci la regarda étrangement. Elle commença à discuter avec lui, il se mit à se détendre en sachant qu'il avait douté alors qu'il s'était trompé. Camille discuta avant de mettre sa main sur sa poitrine, elle mit la main sur sa bouche avant de se lever pour aller vomir dans le vase. Elle toussa avant de revenir s'asseoir,

\- Je suis désolée majesté, les nausées sourit Camille

Le démon la regarda froidement ayant compris que celle-ci lui mentait depuis le début, il se leva et appela les servants disponibles.

\- Enlevez-moi tous les cadeaux que la reine Camille a eu, puis annoncez à tout le monde que la reine Camille a mentit sur sa prétendu grossesse ordonna Magnus

Elle déglutit en comprenant que l'empereur avait découvert sa supercherie, elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

\- Franchement Camille, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie avec qui je m'amusais en étant enfant. Tu es devenu un monstre, je t'avais laissé une autre chance mais tu m'as encore donné un coup de poignard dans le dos. Maintenant tu n'es plus mon amie d'enfance, tu n'es rien pour moi. Quoi qu'il t'arrive ce n'est plus de mon ressort déclara Magnus en tournant le dos

Elle le supplia en larmes de lui pardonner de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, il ne l'écoutait pas et s'en alla pour toujours de sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde fut ébranlé par la nouvelle de la fausse grossesse de Camille, la tante de Camille s'était déplacé en personne et l'avait giflé en déclarant qu'elle déshonorait sa famille et que son père se retournerait dans sa tombe en la voyant. Plus personne ne pouvait lui faire confiance, Nirmala l'avait rejeté aussi ayant gâché sa joie d'avoir des petits-enfants. Heureusement qu'Alec la consola de la perte, le démon se rendit dans la chambre de son consort. Celui-ci était en train de retirer ses bijoux,

\- Majesté, tout va bien demanda Alec en le regardant dans le miroir

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose si tu permets proposa Magnus

Il fut curieux et suivit son mari vers les écuries, il scella Président Miaou et l'aida à monter derrière. Ils s'échappèrent tout les deux dans la forêt et arrivèrent dans un endroit spécial. Il descendit du cheval sous le regard curieux de son amant, il l'emmena vers une clairière.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici interrogea Alec

\- Attends tu vas comprendre sourit Magnus

La lune perça les arbres de la forêt et rendit la clairière magique, les fleurs phosphorescentes s'éclairaient en rendant l'atmosphère magique. Alec descendu du cheval et se tourna devant le paysage magique qu'il y avait, il sentit des bras venir l'enlacer doucement.

\- C'est vraiment magique ici complimenta Alec

\- Je voulais t'emmener en premier lieu pour cet endroit et il y a une autre raison à cela aussi gloussa Magnus

Il fut curieux de ce que son mari lui réservait, celui-ci se concentra et utilisa son pouvoir démoniaque pour faire apparaître un autel avec des flammes. Le consort haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire pervers.

\- Ce soir, je vais sacrifier un ange sur cet autel susurra Magnus en le regardant avide

\- Je vois souffla Alec en frémissant d'appréhension

Il l'emmena vers l'autel et changea ses vêtements pour celle d'une toge blanche, il l'attacha sur l'autel.

\- Je suppose que je dois te supplier de m'épargner sourit Alec

\- Oh que oui s'exclama Magnus

\- Pitié, ne me sacrifiez pas s'il vous plait, majesté supplia Alec en se débattant

\- Silence, le sacrifice va commencer déclara Magnus

Il créa des illusions où des démons étaient en train de s'incliner, le Nephilim gloussa. L'empereur sourit encore plus avant de prendre son apparence démoniaque après avoir retirer ses vêtements, sa peau craquela de partout. Des griffes firent leur apparition et s'allongèrent, ses yeux devinrent des yeux de chats. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues, des flammes bleues dansaient autour de sa tête telle une couronne. Alec se lécha les lèvres en regardant l'apparence démoniaque de son mari et descendit son regard vers son érection, il bava littéralement en la voyant énorme que lors de sa forme normale.

\- Si gros gémit Alec de plaisir

\- CE SOIR JE VAIS SACRIFIER UN ANGE POUR LA GLOIRE DE L'EMPIRE DEMONIAQUE déclara Magnus

Il l'attrapa par les jambes pour l'amener vers lui, il l'embrassa brutalement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et le mordilla plusieurs fois avant de déchirer violemment la toge ce qui le fit hoqueter, il taquina les tétons de son amant avant de glisser sa langue vers le bas. Alec se cambra avant de crier de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Il glissa ses doigts en lui et griffa plusieurs fois sa prostate, il cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il sourit malicieusement avant de retirer ses doigts, il le pénétra d'un coup sec ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Le noiraud sentait ses plis de son intimité s'étendre sous la grosseur de son amant, celui-ci buta facilement sur sa prostate. Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Prépare-toi à être sacrifier susurra Magnus en mordant son oreille

Il commença à bouger ses hanches en lui, il cria de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son mari. Il secoua la tête sous le plaisir, le démon jeta ses jambes sur ses épaules et bougea de plus en plus vite en lui avant de l'entraîner par terre. Il se déversa dans le vide sous la jouissance avant d'être à nouveau dur, Magnus bougea ses hanches en regardant Alec jouir plusieurs fois sous ses assauts. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en même temps que son pouvoir démoniaque, il poussa un râle de jouissance en faisant exploser son pouvoir démoniaque dans son amant. Alec s'évanouis sur lui après s'être déversé une énième fois sur lui, il l'embrassa sur le front humide et arrêta l'illusion. Il le ramena au palais et le mit au lit, il se coucha prés de lui.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage d'Isabelle et la découverte de Nirmala. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**electra tipton : "Hachi vient discrètement" Allez voilà ta drogue que tu préfère XD **

**Maia 0067: Ravi que tu as aimé le chapitre c'est le peu de dire comme des bêtes (2 le film) XD**

**Chrome-chan96 : "Hachi vérifie la température" C'est ce que je pensais tu as contracté une dangereuse maladie appelé "éclair du fond" la perversité XD tu as drôlement aimé le sacrifice XD **

**Alec Barton: Il reste encore avant que Alec ne tombe enceinte "Hachi joue le poker et retira ses cartes pour reprendre" pour te dire que la guerre va commencer dans le prochain chapitre avec un Alec Badass " Satan qui montre ses cartes et les démons et Alec jettent leurs cartes en l'air " Full aux as qui dis mieux " Hachi abattit ses cartes" Quinte flush dans les nez " Satan jeta les cartes en l'air alors que Hachi ramassa la mise" Je suis trop bon à ce jeu Mouahahahhahahahaha "Des cornes et une queue de diable avec un aura noir entourait Hachi, tous eurent la frousse et Alec se tournait vers Satan "Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ma fille " Hachi qui continue être en mode Dark Hachi "XD **

**Lavigne 126: je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir et pour la grossesse d'Alec encore sept chapitre à compter de ce chapitre, je suis ravie pour tes nouvelles idées en plus je viens imaginer les scènes dans ma tête **

**HekateWitch1: ne me spoile pas sur la série parce que j'attends que tous les épisodes soit arrivé pour les regarder en une seule fois et aussi c'est bien au moins il n'y a pas d'ectoplasmes et comment veux-tu que je te donne du sang vu que tu es un fantôme XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec se réveilla en se redressant, il grimaça sous la douleur qu'il avait partout dans son corps. Il rougit et fit un sourire niais en repensant à la nuit dernière avec son mari, il gloussa heureux. Il se tourna vers la place où aurait du se trouver Magnus mais l'autre côté du lit était vide et tiède signe qu'il s'était levé il n'y a pas longtemps, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur en se levant. Son bas du dos et son intimité étaient en feu après la soirée d'hier soir, il ne regrettait pas le petit jeu de rôle qu'ils ont fait tous les deux. Il appela Maia et Aline, elles arrivèrent et furent amusés de voir les suçons et les morsures sur le corps de leur ami. Il boitilla légèrement ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'il a drôlement bien apprécié sa soirée, elles préparèrent son bain ce qui le soulagea de ses maux en mettant dans l'eau chaude. Magnus était en réunion, il écoutait Ragnor parlait au sujet des taxes sur les villages en détresse. Jem se leva à son tour et proposa à Magnus de lever les décrets sur eux le temps qu'ils puissent repayer les taxes, il lui donna des conseils en disant que cela les appauvriraient. Lilith proposa de réduire les taxes sur eux, le démon qui était en train de tourner son épée s'arrêta et regarda froidement son ancienne nourrice. Elle déglutit en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait plus donner des conseils à Magnus après avoir été déchu, elle recula et baissa la tête. Jonathan était furieux de la scène, il serra les poings en fusillant Ragnor du regard. L'empereur acheva l'assemblée et partit dans la salle pour discuter avec Raphaël et Max au sujet de l'armée d'Aldertree avec Ragnor, il écouta leurs plans et leurs faiblesses. Son jeune frère parla des points faibles de l'armée d'Aldertree et Max exposa leurs points forts, Ragnor expliqua ce à quoi leur ennemie s'attendait de leur part ce qui le fit approuver. Jonathan était dans la cour du palais en train de s'entraîner, il mania son épée quand il vit Ragnor et Jem en train de marcher tout en discutant des taxes et les impôts des villages. Il s'approcha d'eux,

\- Ragnor, Jem, je vous salue salua Jonathan

\- Jonathan, vous êtes en train de vous exercer c'est parfait pour un guerrier tel que vous sourit Ragnor

\- Je vous propose un petit duel d'entraînement avec moi proposa Jonathan

Il acquiesça sans rien savoir de arrière-pensée de Jonathan qui comptait le tuer, il prit son épée et commença à se battre en duel avec lui. Il para l'attaque de Jonathan qui le ne laissait pas une minute de se reposer, il recula et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le repousser. Jonathan fit de même en le faisant tomber par terre, Magnus arriva sur place et vit le duel. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher rapidement, le fils de Lilith arrêta de s'acharner sur Ragnor.

\- Majesté salua Jonathan

\- Je te propose un duel avec moi Jonathan proposa Magnus en prenant son épée

\- Avec joie votre majesté accepta Jonathan

Ils se préparèrent avant que le blond ne saute sur l'empereur, il para son attaque avant de l'attaquer à son tour. Jonathan eut du mal à esquiver les attaques du démon, il utilisa son pouvoir pour le repousser. Son attaque eut l'effet du brise sur lui, Magnus fit apparaître ses yeux de chat signe qu'il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les nuages vinrent couvrir le soleil et le sol se mit à trembler légèrement sous l'utilisation de la magie de Magnus. Tous ressentirent la déferlante de pouvoir de l'empereur qui s'entoura de son aura démoniaque, l'air devient irrespirable. Alec qui était en train de prier s'arrêta en ressentant les émotions de son mari, il se leva et alla sur le balcon pour le regarder en train de combattre Jonathan. Il forma une boule de feu dans sa main en le lançant sur Jonathan, celui-ci encaissa l'attaque et se fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres. L'attaque était faible aux yeux de Magnus alors que tous voyaient que celui-ci était plus puissante que la moyenne, le fils de Lilith eut du mal à se relever tellement qu'elle était fulgurante, il s'avança doucement avant de mettre son épée sous son cou. Il déglutit avant d'accepter sa défaite et il se calma doucement. Les nuages se dispersaient pour laisser place au soleil, le sol s'arrêta de trembler. L'air redevient respirable ce qui soulagea Jem et Ragnor qui étaient sous la pression des pouvoirs de Magnus malgré la distance, Alec soupira de soulagement aussi de voir son mari sans une égratignure. Il conseilla son frère adoptif d'être moins violent dans ses combats, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de remettre son épée dans son fourreau. Il marcha avant de regarder vers le balcon où son consort l'observait, il lui lança un vague d'amour et de tendresse par leur lien pour le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux en se sentant envelopper par la vague d'amour qu'il lui lançait par leur lien, il gémissait presque à la vague et se maintient à la rambarde. Le démon sourit avant de rentrer pour continuer avec Jem et Ragnor sur la situation des villages, Jonathan essuya la saleté sur lui avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin et le jeta par terre. Il serra son poing tellement qu'il était frustré, il voulait tuer Ragnor mais l'intervention de Magnus avait tout capoté. Il essaya de trouver un moyen pour le tuer, il sourit à son nouveau plan. Lilith était drapé dans une couverture avant de rentrer dans une grotte, elle prit son fouet et continuer de fouetter la personne.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue ma parole, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir avant que je ne te tue pour de vrai interrogea Lilith

La personne ne lui répondit pas, ce qui la mit en colère de fois plus et elle le fouetta encore plus avant de s'en aller. Alec était en train de nettoyer ses flèches en chantant le serment des anges, Madzie entra dans la chambre avec deux servantes qui restèrent à l'entrée.

\- Bonjour petit papa salua Madzie

\- Bonjour ma petite fleur, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien, est ce que tu es en train chanter le serment de l'ange en nettoyant tes flèches questionna Madzie

\- Oui pourquoi questionna Alec curieux

\- Eh bien quand tu n'étais pas là, sa majesté le faisait pour toi en chantant aussi le serment de l'ange révéla Madzie

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Oui, je lui ai appris le conseil que tu m'as donné petit papa. D'ailleurs je lui promis que tu lui apprendras quand tu reviendras et j'ai oubliée de te le dire raconta Madzie en tapant son front

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je lui apprendrai plus tard d'accord ? Alors je suppose que tu t'es échappée de ton cours de potion n'est ce pas taquina Alec

Elle grimaça avant d'éclater de rire sous les chatouilles d'Alec, celui-ci lui l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant de se promener avec elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la terrasse avant de manger des sucreries en se racontant mutuellement les histoires de leur peuple, Catarina vient les rejoindre mécontente ce qui les fit tirer la langue.

\- Madzie, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse à me fournir au sujet de votre absence sur votre cours de magie gronda Catarina

\- Oh non je vais me faire gronder murmura Madzie

\- Ne la grondez pas reine Catarina parce que c'est moi le fautif en l'invitant à manger des gâteaux apaisa Alec

\- Je vois, alors vous méritez tous les deux une fessée nargua Catarina

\- Oh non pas la fessée grimacèrent les deux

Ils éclataient de rire quand Nirmala vint les rejoindre, elle explosa de rire à son tour après avoir été mise en courant au sujet de la punition de Madzie et d'Alec. Plus tard Magnus entra dans la chambre de son consort et le vit agenouillé sur le sol en tirant sur ses oreilles ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil,

\- Tout va bien Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, majesté rassura Alec

\- Ton mari est puni déclara Nirmala en entrant dans la chambre

\- Puni, qu'a-t-il fait demanda Magnus curieux

\- J'ai aidé Madzie à sécher ses cours de magie en l'invitant à manger des gâteaux et des sucreries avoua Alec en rougissant

\- C'est exact, donc reine Catarina les a tous les deux punis décréta Nirmala amusée

\- Pour dire que je dois rester à genoux en me tirant les oreilles pendant dix minutes avant d'écrire cents fois ma punition expliqua Alec

Il n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, dans la soirée son mari le taquina tout la nuit pour sa punition. Quelques jours plus tard Robert était heureux de préparer le mariage d'Isabelle, il regarda la décoration qui était en train de se faire installer. Maryse se joint à ses côtés,

\- Et dire dans quelques jours, ma dernière fille va aller dans son royaume après son mariage soupira Robert

\- C'est ainsi quand nous avons une fille d'ailleurs as-tu informé l'empereur du mariage d'Isabelle questionna Maryse

\- Oui, j'ai envoyé Jace pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Alec et les ramener tous les deux ici décréta Robert

Jace était en route pour Edom pour l'invitation du mariage d'Isabelle, Magnus avait appris la venue de son beau-frère. Il rassembla tout le monde pour sa venue, Alec fut heureux de revoir son parabataï après tant de mois. L'empereur était sur son trône,

\- LE PRINCE JACE ENTRE DANS LA COUR informa un soldat

Jace marcha dans la salle et s'inclina devant Magnus, Alec se leva pour aller accueillir son frère en passant sa stèle sur la rune angélique. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, leur rune de parabataï était en train de rayonner sous les retrouvailles de leurs deux âmes, Max enlaça son frère aussi et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Le blond se tourna vers son beau-frère,

\- Je vous salue majesté, je suis ici pour vous informer du mariage d'Isabelle avec le prince Simon annonça Jace

\- Je serai heureux d'accepter l'invitation au mariage, je t'invite à passer quelques jours parmi nous prince Jace invita Magnus

\- Je vous remercie majesté, je suis heureux de passer quelques jours avec mes frères sourit Jace en regardant Max et Alec

\- Après avoir dissipé l'assemblé, Alec alla dans la chambre de son parabataï. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras d'un câlin d'ours,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais déclara Jace

\- Je sais, tu m'as manqué aussi sourit Alec

\- Alors raconte-moi tout depuis ton retour ici demanda Jace en s'installant sur le lit

\- Il n'y rien à dire Jace, je suis amoureux de l'empereur rougit Alec

\- Ça je le savais car tu n'arrêtais pas de dessiner son portrait à Idris, mais j'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux demanda Jace

\- Très bien sourit Alec les joues rouges

Il le prit encore une fois dans ses bras avant de s'endormir dans le même lit comme quand ils étaient enfants, Magnus ressentait la joie de son amant par son lien avec lui. Le lendemain Jace proposa à son parabataï de s'entraîner comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, le noiraud prit ses poignards offerts par Tessa.

\- Ce sont des chouettes poignards que tu as là constata Jace

\- C'est un cadeau de mariage par une amie que je te présenterai plus tard sourit Alec en se mettant en garde

Ils commencèrent à se battre tout les deux à l'épée, Jace attaqua son parabataï en usant de ses runes. Il para l'attaque et lui donna un coup de pied, il évita en se baissant avant de lui faucher les pieds. Alec se roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup, il se remit debout en faisant un mouvement avec son corps gracieusement. Il fit un salto arrière en faisant reculer son frère, il lui donna un coup de genou qu'il para avant de lui donner un coup d'épée, il se défendit ce qui le força à user de son aura angélique. Alec serra les dents en voyant Jace utiliser son aura angélique contre lui, il le repoussa violemment. Alec se concentra à son tour sur ses pouvoirs, une aura angélique l'entoura à son tour. Le blond remarqua que la puissance de son frère n'était plus la même qu'autrefois, il sourit intérieurement en comprenant que son frère s'était lié avec l'empereur. Il sourit et l'attaqua de nouveau, ils faisaient grincer leurs épées ensemble. Alec se concentra davantage et ne remarqua pas l'aura démoniaque de son mari l'englober petit à petit, ses deux poignards qui étaient en forme d'épées se changèrent sous la forme démoniaque. La lame de l'épée devient noire et son tranchant dentelé, l'apparence d'Alec commença à changer aussi. Son visage devient plus dur et plus froid et ses yeux prirent la forme d'un chat, Jace recula en voyant le changement physique de son frère. Sa peau était translucide presque cadavérique, il fit exploser son aura encore plus fort. Jace écarquilla les yeux devant la puissance de son frère qui était plus fort encore avec la puissante de son mari, il l'attaqua avant de jeter l'éponge. Il se calma doucement en reprenant doucement son aura angélique.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup améliorer à ce que je vois constata Jace

\- Je sais, je m'entraîne en plus sa majesté est un bon partenaire d'entraînement expliqua Alec

Il t'entraîne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs parce que je les ai ressentit et c'était quelque chose, j'avais l'impression d'avoir sa majesté en face de moi commenta Jace

\- A ce propos Jace…commença Alec rouge

Il leva la main pour le stopper, il sourit et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, je l'avais deviné quand j'ai vu que ta puissance angélique était moins puissante qu'autrefois et que tu as utilisé la puissance démoniaque de sa majesté. Vous avez consommé votre mariage et de ce fait, tu lui as donné la moitié de tes pouvoirs et lui de même en formant un lien indestructibles expliqua Jace

Il baissa la tête en rougissant à la déduction de son frère, il le fit lever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux frangin et je vois que tu l'es et cela me réjouis sourit Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

Ils se prirent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Max vient les rejoindre après avoir passé un moment avec l'empereur. Il fit un duel avec son frère lui aussi, celui-ci fut heureux de voir les progrès de son petit frère. Le soir Alec était en train de retirer ses bijoux en souriant, Maia et Aline étaient en train de l'aider.

\- On dirait que cela te fait plaisir d'avoir passé quelques jours avec ton frère remarqua Aline

\- Tu peux le dire Aline, je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit là. Il m'a beaucoup manqué et j'ai hâte de retourner à Idris pour voir tout le monde souhaita Alec en retirant ses bracelets

\- Nous comprenons ton impatience sourit Maia

Magnus entra dans la pièce et elles s'inclinèrent avant de sortir en les laissant seul, Alec continua de retirer ses bijoux malgré tout. Son mari s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant dans le miroir,

\- Je comprends que tu dois passer du temps avec ton parabataï mais néanmoins essaye de ne pas me négliger bouda Magnus

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jaloux que je passe du temps avec Jace gloussa Alec

\- Avoue-le Alexander, tu passes ton temps en général avec mère, ou soit avec reine Catarina et Madzie mais jamais avec moi et maintenant que ton frère est là c'est encore plus rare que tu le passes avec moi se renfrogna Magnus

Il se retourna en riant avant de se lever pour encercler ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement, il le fit approcher de lui en mettant sa main derrière son dos.

\- Jace a une partie de mon âme, mère et Reine Catarina avec Madzie ont mon temps mais toi tu passes en premier car tu es dans mon cœur car je t'aime profondément et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi confessa Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de transformer le baiser en langoureux, l'empereur entraîna son amant sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement. Jace était dans sa chambre avec Max qui était venu passer la nuit pour parler avec lui, il mit la main sur sa rune en souriant.

\- C'est Alec conclu Max

\- Oui, je pense qu'il est avec l'empereur se réjouit Jace

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute car il passe assez souvent dans sa chambre révéla Max

Il acquiesça devant la révélation avant de lui parler d'autre chose, plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent quand ils partirent tous pour Idris. Alec serra sa mère dans ses bras, Maryse embrassa son fils sur le front et fut ravi de le voir aussi heureux.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir mon fils renifla Maryse

\- Moi aussi maman, où est père ? Je suppose qu'il est avec sa majesté pour parler des affaires déduisit Alec

\- Tu le connais sourit Maryse

Il rigola avant d'entendre le cri de sa sœur qui venait vers lui, il ouvrit les bras et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer.

\- Je suis content que tu vas te marier Izzy sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi, je suis impatiente de me marier mais j'appréhende un peu le jour du départ souffla Isabelle

\- Ça va aller rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Alors où est mon cher beau-frère demanda Isabelle en cherchant Magnus des yeux

\- A peine qu'il est arrivé et accueillit qu'il est partit avec papa pour parler politique soupira Alec

\- Ça ne me surprend guère allez viens tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton retour à Edom glissa Isabelle en lui prenant sa main

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui parler, il lui raconta dans les moindres détails. Elle s'excita quand il lui avoua qu'il avait consommé son mariage avec son mari et ainsi créé le lien entre eux, il se mordit les lèvres en le sentant. Magnus discutait avec son beau-père au sujet de l'alliance avec le Royaume de Londre,

\- Ce sera une double alliance par ce mariage déclara Magnus

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir suggéré cet alliance majesté sourit Robert

\- Ce n'est rien en tant que gendre je ne fais que mon devoir sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça en le regardant, il retrouva la chambre de son amant. Celui-ci était sur le balcon en contemplant les étoiles, il l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je suppose que tu te sens bien maintenant que tu es de retour chez toi gloussa Magnus

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et noua ses bras autour de son cou, il lui caressa la joue en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Qu'importe où je me trouve ce n'est que dans tes bras que je me sens chez moi avoua Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en le caressant sa joue

Ils s'embrassaient sous les étoiles d'Idris, ils se rendirent dans le lit en se blottissant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec était en train de danser sous les étoiles du temple les yeux fermés, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant de se faire rattraper par Magnus qui le pencha sur le côté. Il sourit extatique, son mari le remit sur pied et dansa de nouveau avec lui ce qui les fit rire tout les deux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de regarder sa petite sœur dans sa robe de mariée, il eut les larmes aux yeux en la regardant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier aujourd'hui renifla Alec

\- Je sais, ça me fait drôle aussi. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de faux pas souhaita Isabelle nerveuse

\- Tu vas être parfaite sourit Alec en la rassurant

Elle hocha la tête, il la laissa pour aller rejoindre la salle et se mit prés de son mari en attendant, sa sœur entra avec leurs parents. Elle se plaça devant Simon, le frère silencieux annonça le début de la cérémonie. Alec était le témoin de sa sœur et lui présenta sa stèle et le bracelet en or qu'elle passa au poignet de son fiancé, elle traça la rune de l'union sur son poignet puis il fit de même. Le frère silencieux les déclara mari et femme ce qui fit serrer le cœur d'Alec de voir maintenant sa petite sœur mariée et bientôt partir vers son royaume avec son mari, il rejoint son mari pour la fête avant d'assister à la cérémonie de départ d'Izzy. Alec serra sa sœur dans ses bras en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya avant de se tourner vers Magnus.

\- Je te le confie maintenant et prends soin de mon frère pleura Isabelle

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus

\- Izzy sanglota Alec

\- Et ne pleure pas s'il te plait sanglota Isabelle

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'emmener vers son palanquin, Maryse embrassa sa fille sur le front. Ses belles-sœurs l'embrassaient et la serraient dans leurs bras avant de l'aider à s'installer, elle pleura après avoir serré son père dans ses bras. Les porteurs se levaient avec Jace et ses frères portaient le palanquin jusqu'à l'entrée, Magnus s'avança vers Simon et le mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Prends soin d'Isabelle, prince Simon si jamais j'apprends qu'elle est malheureuse alors je détruirai votre royaume sans aucun état d'âme m'avez-vous compris menaça Magnus

\- Oui je vous promets votre majesté qu'elle sera toujours heureuse promis Simon

Le roi Lewis sourit en voyant la scène, le démon rejoignit son amant qui sortait sa stèle et la fit briller pour souhaiter bonne chance à sa sœur pour sa nouvelle vie. Il le prit dans ses bras quand il pleura pour le départ de sa sœur pour sa nouvelle vie, plusieurs jours plus tard après le mariage d'Isabelle le couple était de retour à Edom. La vie avait repris son cours doucement malgré le pincement au cœur pour Alec après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille encore une fois, il était heureux de retrouver tout le monde surtout Madzie. Un soir Nirmala sortit de sa chambre pour aller sur le balcon et trouva Lilith sortit doucement hors du palais, elle fronça les sourcils et appela une servante pour demander où l'ancienne nourrice était sur le point d'aller si tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain elle entra dans la chambre de l'ancienne première ministre,

\- Votre altesse, que puis-je pour vous demanda Lilith

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est ce que vous êtes sortit aussi tard hier soir questionna Nirmala

\- Oh vous avez dû rêver votre altesse, j'étais dans ma chambre tout la soirée mentit Lilith

\- Je pense aussi, ma mémoire doit me jouer des tours déduisit Nirmala

Elle la convainquit encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas sortit de la nuit, elle sortit de sa chambre encore pleine de doute. Lilith grimaça devant la découverte de l'impératrice-mère,

\- Il faut que je fasse attention quand je pars d'ici, sinon tous mes plans vont échouer par la faute de l'impératrice-mère. Si seulement cet abruti décidait de parler enfin de ce que je veux entendre railla Lilith

Elle alla dans un coin de sa pièce et actionna un levier avant de prendre une torche et traversa un couloir qui donnait sur une grotte, elle mit la torche sur le mur avant de prendre un fouet et commença à fouetter son prisonnier.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes caprices alors dis-moi ce que je veux entendre menaça Lilith

La personne cria de douleur mais ne lui répondit pas, elle cria de frustration et s'acharna sur lui. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entendre un bruit, elle se retourna pour voir son fils venir dans la grotte,

\- Tu sais ce que tu risques si on découvrait ce que tu es en train de faire déclara Jonathan

\- Personne ne découvrira mon secret ne t'en fais pas et puis nous serons récompensés à la fin quand cet idiot me dira ce que je veux entendre cracha Lilith

Il regarda sa mère en train de torturer l'inconnu, ils retournèrent discrètement au palais sans se faire remarquer.

\- Mère, je ne supporte plus Ragnor, à chaque fois que je le croise je vois ton humiliation à cause de lui fulmina Jonathan

\- Patience encore un peu et puis tu dois sortir Ragnor de ta tête parce que il est devenu intouchable maintenant aux yeux de Magnus, profite pour faire un enfant qui sera l'héritier du trône conseilla Lilith

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de guerre d'Aldertree et le combat d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**electra tipton : Allez ma petite drogué, voilà ta dose quotidienne !**

**Maia 0067: l'intrigue de la mystérieuse personne arrive bientôt pour le moment la guerre contre Aldertree **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte de tes nouvelles idées d'ailleurs l'idée est dans ce chapitre et je suis en train de un autre en double lemon, dis tu crois que tu pourrais comme héritage le sarcophage où nos deux lapins ont crac-crac à l'intérieur comme tu seras en cendre avec le prochain chapitre lemoneux que je réserve XD **

**HekateWitch1: Oui je suis patiente et je ne regarde juste les promos de l'épisode suivante c'est tout, eh bien "Hachi sort des poche d'ectoplasme" Tien ce n'est pas facile de s'en procurer mais j'ai réussi comme il y a des passages chauds dans ce passage, jusqu'à le chapitre 26 qui va être l'assèchement totalement 'Hachi qui sourit sadiquement"**

**Alec Barton: Ah ça t'énerve au sujet de cette inconnue et bien le mystère va arriver prochainement qui sera la dernière erreur de Lilith avant la mort ainsi que son fils**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Magnus était en train de caresser la peau de son amant avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser ce qui le fit gémir, il se retourna et firent l'amour sur l'autel. Ils se susurrèrent des mots d'amour mutuellement, ils restèrent blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un mois était passé depuis le mariage d'Isabelle, Alec se sentit attristé pendant un bon moment avant de se sentir heureux après que Nirmala et Catarina avec Madzie lui ont fait oublier son chagrin. De même que son mari qui venait assez souvent l'embêter, il passait du temps dans sa chambre sans négliger les autres épouses et époux du harem. Camille comme convenu ne faisait plus parti de la vie de Magnus, elle avait essayé de se faire entendre de lui mais il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas ce qui l'avait chagriné pour la première fois de sa vie. Les autres épouses et consorts de Magnus étaient venus la voir et s'étaient mis à la critiquer sur le fait que maintenant elle ressentait leurs douleurs quand à chaque fois elle les rabaissait quand l'empereur les ignorait pour elle, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu principalement face à Alec. Elle voulait savoir ce que Magnus lui trouvait alors qu'elle était sa première épouse et son amie d'enfance, Alec s'en fichait éperdument de la jalousie de la blonde en se concentrant sur ses occupations à savoir de prendre soin de Nirmala. Celle-ci était tombée malade encore une fois avant de se faire soigner par Alec, elle remercia à chaque fois les ancêtres de lui envoyer le Nephilim qui était un véritable ange pour elle. Elle souhaita secrètement qu'ils aient des enfants au plus vite, elle rigolait beaucoup à leur chamailleries bien qu'elle voyait de l'amour entre eux. Raphaël aimait embêter son frère aussi en parlant beaucoup avec son beau-frère de ses moments embarrassants étant enfant ce qui n'avait pas plu à l'empereur, par rapport à cela le consort avait de quoi répliquer en embêtant à son tour son mari. Max rejoignit aussi la conversation en faisant de même avec l'empereur, au sujet des moments embarrassants sur Alec. Ce dernier rougissait en faisant la moue,

\- Il se levait toujours à l'aube pour aller galoper dans la forêt avec son arc et ses flèches, père était obligé d'envoyer la garde à ses trousses et il les semait la plupart du temps raconta Max avec un petit sourire malicieux

\- MAX gronda Alec rouge

\- Tiens donc ricana Magnus

\- Ne ris pas trop fort Magnus, je te rappelle que tu faisais la même chose avec tes professeurs qu'Azazel t'envoyait pour que tu étudies. Je me souviens qu'il avait fait peur au pauvre professeur de magie en le faisait se perdre dans la forêt, aussi il restait sur une branche avant d'imiter des animaux sauvages pour faire trembler de peur le professeur raconta Raphaël

\- Ah bon minauda Alec

Son mari fit la moue alors qu'ils se fusillaient du regard malicieusement en essayant de trouver un moyen de faire plier l'autre, leurs deux frères voyant l'atmosphère qui devenait tendu se levèrent en prétextant un conseil pour préparer la future guerre avec Aldertree. Magnus vit son frère et son beau-frère partir, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant dès qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, celui-ci l'attira encore plus vers lui. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle en se regardant amoureusement, l'empereur se leva pour aller à son assemblée. Le Nephilims en profita pour aller au temple de Raziel prés du palais, il alla dans son palanquin accompagné de ses servantes. Magnus assista à son conseil, chacun des ministres lui donna des conseils au sujet du pays. Il donna son opinion, Ragnor se leva et dit son avis ce qu'apprécia le démon ce qui déplut à Lilith qui était jalouse que Magnus n'écoute plus ses conseils. Alec revint au palais avec les offrandes et alla les donner à sa belle-mère qui était en train de raconter l'histoire de son mari lors des batailles qu'il avait gagné ce qui fascina Alec au sujet du courage de son défunt beau-père, plus tard il alla à la cour pour voir son mari en train de pratiquer l'épée. Il le ressentit derrière lui ce qui le fit sourire, il ferma les yeux et envoya une vague de désir vers lui. Il tressaillit en rougissant, il se retourna en arborant un sourire espiègle. Il fit la moue avant de lui donner son offrande qu'il accepta, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le relâcher. Camille observait le couple depuis son balcon ce qui la fit crier de rage, elle renversa tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa chambre avant que Ralph l'arrête pour la calmer. Elle tomba par terre pour pleurer de douleur et de chagrin, plus tard ils assistaient à la réunion avec le peuple. Le démon régla les problèmes du peuple qui les remercia en insistant sur le fait qu'ils allaient prier pour qu'il ait un enfant très rapidement, à chaque demande Magnus lançait un regard coquin à Alec qui rougissait. Nirmala et Catarina gloussaient devant ses rougissements, Lorenzo serra les poings en voyant les regards qu'ils s'envoyaient. Il était jaloux de Magnus en voulant Alec pour son pouvoir, Magnus termina l'assemblé pour le moment en voulant voir en privée Ragnor, Jem et Lorenzo avec Jonathan au sujet de la guerre avec Aldertree qui était peut être imminente. Alec rejoignit sa chambre et retira ses bijoux devant son miroir, Aline et Maia vinrent l'aider.

\- Je vais préparer ton bain proposa Maia

\- D'accord, Aline tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît demanda Alec en essayant d'enlever sa tunique

\- D'accord répondit Aline

Elle l'aida à retirer sa tunique, il alla prendre son bain en se détendant dans l'eau. Magnus termina son conseil de guerre et mit en place des stratégies avec Ragnor, Jem avec Lorenzo et Jonathan aidé de Raphaël et Max. Lorenzo rentra dans sa chambre pour voir Jessamine endormit avec son gros ventre ce qui l'agaça. Il se promena dans tout le palais avant de remarquer un passage secret qu'il avait découvert il y a longtemps, il sourit en se rappelant que le passage donnait dans le harem précisément dans la chambre du consort. Il l'emprunta et tomba dans la chambre d'Alec, Maia venait de verser encore de l'eau chaude pendant que Aline et les autres servantes mettaient des pétales de roses dans l'eau pour eux.

\- Ça ira pour toi Alec demanda Maia

\- Oui, vous pouvez disposer et j'aimerai me détendre complètement. Si sa majesté essaye de rentrer défendez-le, il a tendance de venir quand je suis dans mon bain. A croire qu'il a une intuition railla Alec en pensant à son mari

Elles rigolèrent et le laissèrent en lui promettant d'appeler en cas où, il hocha la tête et s'allongea dans l'eau en posant une serviette sur ses yeux. Il soupira en se détendant, Lorenzo se cacha dans un coin de la pièce en voyant les servantes qui parlaient. Il entra discrètement dans la salle de bain et vit le consort en train de prendre son bain, il sourit perversement en regardant sa nudité. Il le trouva beau dans l'eau, malgré que les pétales cachent ce qu'il voulait voir. Il s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit et s'assis prés de lui en se léchant les lèvres, il entendit des pas provenir de dehors qui s'approchaient. Il se retira et alla se cacher dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne pouvait le voir, il vit l'empereur entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il s'assit à sa place ce qui le fit grincer des dents, le démon plongea sa main dans l'eau pour caresser la peau de son amant. Ce dernier commença à soupirer d'aise, il retira vivement la serviette et remarqua son mari prés de lui en train de le caresser.

\- Je croyais d'avoir ordonné mes servantes de te stopper gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Elles ont bien essayé de me stopper mais je suis plus rusé qu'elles, d'autant plus que je voulais prendre mon bain avec mon consort susurra Magnus en se levant

Il retira ses vêtements et entra dans le bain avec son amant, il le prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur ses genoux, il marqua sa peau dans son cou en faisant des suçons. Alec tira les cheveux de son amant en gémissant, celui-ci en profita pour glisser ses doigts en lui. Il baissa sa tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il le fit asseoir sur lui en le pénétrant sèchement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Lorenzo serra les poings en voyant les déhanchements d'Alec sur Magnus, Celui-ci lui suçota le torse en donnant des coups de reins en lui, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il commença à s'englober de son pouvoir démoniaque, l'eau du bassin commença à bouillir et à fumer, Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant dans l'eau et s'effondra sur le torse de son amant alors que ce dernier donna quelques coups de reins en implantant sa semence en lui avec son pouvoir démoniaque. Il absorba l'aura faible de son mari, il l'embrassa sur l'épaule humide et le caressa doucement. Il se retira de lui ce qui le fit gémir doucement, Lorenzo serra les dents ayant vu toute la scène. L'empereur resta un moment avec son consort en le lavant avec amour avant de sortir du bain en l'emmenant avec lui tout en le portant dans ses bras,

\- Tu sais que je peux marcher rougit Alec

\- Je sais mais je suis un peu pressé tu vois parce que ce que nous avons fait dans la salle de bain m'a donné encore plus faim sourit Magnus en le regardant

\- Oh par l'ange hoqueta Alec

\- Oh crois-moi ce n'est pas l'ange que tu vas crier ce soir mais bien mon nom ricana Magnus en le posant sur le lit

Il allait protester quand il fut coupé par un baiser de sa part, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit en s'endormant. Maia et Aline entrèrent dans la chambre pour les cacher avec le voiles du lit avant de ressortir doucement sans les réveiller, Lorenzo sortit de la salle de bain et vit les deux endormit sur le lit. Il avait écouté comment Magnus avait couché avec Alec plusieurs fois, il était en train de regarder toute la scène bien caché dans la salle de bain. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle, il sortit de la chambre par son passage secret discrètement. Il ne savait pas qu'à ce moment-là Magnus l'avait entendu partir discrètement, il rentra dans sa chambre avant de prendre du vin et le but jusqu'à s'enivrer. Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre les cris et les gémissements de plaisir d'Alec sous les assauts de l'empereur, il jeta son verre par terre.

\- Il aurait dû être mien, son pouvoir aurait dû être mien fulmina Lorenzo

Pendant ce temps un homme se tenait dans une tente en regardant des danseuses, il buvait lorsqu'un soldat entra dans la tente et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Seigneur, nous avons capturé des soldats de l'empereur Magnus informa le soldat

\- Amenez-les ici ordonna son seigneur

Ils firent venir des soldats arborant les couleurs de Magnus, il tira son épée avant de sourire froidement en les regardant.

\- Dîtes-moi les informations que vous avez sur l'armée de Magnus ordonna le seigneur

\- Jamais nous ne trahirons notre empereur principalement pour une personne abjecte tel que toi Aldertree cracha le soldat

\- Alors ta tête sera envoyée à ton empereur déclara Aldertree

Il coupa la tête du démon avant d'ordonner d'envoyer sa tête à Magnus avec le survivant, celui-ci fut torturé avant de repartir à moitié mort à Edom. Un soldat informa l'empereur du retour du démon à moitié mort, il sortit et le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Tiens-bon, un médecin arrive encouragea Magnus

\- Majesté…c'est…trop…tard…pour…moi…mais…j'ai…réussi…à…rester… loyal…envers…vous…je…n'ai…rien…dit…à…Aldertree…au…sujet…de…l'armée souffla le soldat avant de s'éteindre

\- Tu seras vengé sois-en sûr promis Magnus dans un murmure

La terre se mit à trembler et l'orage éclata sous l'influence des pouvoirs de Magnus, il serra tellement son poing qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à prendre sa forme démoniaque. Alec était dans sa chambre en train de nettoyer l'autel de l'ange Raziel quand il sentit la paume de sa main lui faire mal et la colère sourde de son amant, il se leva et courra sur le balcon pour voir l'orage éclater et le sol trembler. Magnus était assis en contrôlant un peu sa colère, Ragnor s'avança devant lui.

\- Que voulez-vous faire majesté ? Nous attendons vos ordres demanda Ragnor

L'orage éclata encore plus sous la colère de l'empereur, il sortit son épée en faisant trembler la terre. Tous sortirent leur épée

\- JE DÉCLARE LA GUERRE, NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT déclara Magnus dont l'orage résonnait encore plus

Tous poussèrent un cri de guerre, Alec était inquiet sous l'orage provoqué par la colère de son mari. Il alla voir Nirmala qui regardait aussi le ciel,

\- Mère que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que Magnus est furieux de quelque chose pour que ses pouvoirs déclenchent l'orage commenta Nirmala

Magnus se calma un peu mais resta furieux, il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de rassembler tout son harem.

\- Je voulais vous dire que nous sommes en guerre contre Aldertree et pour plus de sécurité, je voudrais que vous rassembliez toutes vos affaires car vous viendrez avec moi expliqua Magnus

\- Bien répondit tout le monde

Le consort rassembla ses affaires en emmenant ses poignards, son arc et son carquois ainsi que ses flèches, il prit également sa stèle avec lui. Il se dirigea avec Aline pendant que Maia rassemblait les restes des affaires, il entra dans la chambre de l'empereur qui était en train de se préparer pour partir. Il le vit arriver dans sa chambre,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en venant le voir

\- Je suis venu te bénir pour que tu puisses partir avec courage et que tu puisses revenir sain et sauf en vainqueur expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête, il prit sa stèle et dessina des runes sur son armure pour la renforcer. Il commença à chanter le serment de l'ange pour le bénir, l'empereur écouta le chant avec émotion ce que ressentit son époux. Après ça ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il le laissa achever sa préparation avant de voir les déménagements au niveau de Jessamine. Le consort entra dans la chambre de sa belle-sœur qui ordonna à ses servantes de ranger ses vêtements,

\- Jessamine, je ne crois pas que dans ton état, tu sois capable de voyager. Vaux mieux que tu restes ici conseilla Alec

\- C'est bon Alec, je dois venir pour soutenir mon frère alors je viens répondit Jessamine

\- Il a raison, tu vas rester ici avec ton mari parce que tu es enceinte et tu es sûr le point d'accoucher de plus ce n'est pas propice qu'un enfant vienne au monde sur un champ de bataille expliqua Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle hocha la tête avant d'accepter et lui souhaita bonne chance, Lorenzo se réjouissait qu'il n'allait pas participer à la guerre. Ils furent en route sur le champ de bataille, Magnus était assis devant le feu. Alec vint à ses côtés en mettant sa main sur son épaule, il le prit dans ses bras. Il ressentait la tristesse, la douleur, la colère et la haine de son mari, il pensa à son amour pour lui pour le calmer et l'apaiser. Le démon baissa la tête et embrassa son amant, il passa une main sous sa tunique. Le consort haleta en sentant le désir brut de son amant, il voulait s'abandonner à lui mais il repensa à la guerre.

\- Non Majesté, il faut que vous soyez lucide et en pleine forme pour la bataille à venir. Le moment n'est pas propice pour nos désirs refusa Alec

\- Tu as raison, mais je te promets que je reviendrais et que nous terminerons ceci promis Magnus en l'embrassant légèrement

Il rougit doucement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, il mit sa tête sur les genoux de son mari après qu'ils soient retournés dans la tente dans laquelle Alec séjournait. Il lui caressa la tête avant de lui chanter la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère étant enfant, son mari s'endormit sur ses genoux apaisé.

\- S'il vous plait Seigneur Raziel, protégez mon mari et ramenez-le moi vivant souhaita Alec en lâchant une larme

Le lendemain tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Magnus pour établir une stratégie, il mit son armure et se fit bénir par ses épouses et consorts à part Alec. Il s'approcha de lui et présenta l'épée qu'il avait fait pour lui en utilisant son aura, le consort traça la rune angélique et celle du courage. Il plaça une partie de son pouvoir,

\- Reviens victorieux de la bataille et que l'ange te protège déclara Alec en lui faisant ressentir son amour et son désir envers lui

\- Je te le jure promis Magnus

Il était sur le point de sortit de la tente avec les encouragements de tous quand il se retourna pour voir Alec utiliser le pouvoir démoniaque de son mari avait mis en lui, il sourit en le voyant et sortit de la tente. Alec ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir en se calmant, Magnus prit son cheval et galopa avec Jonathan et Raphaël. Max était partit à Idris prévenir son père de la situation, celui-ci se dépêcha de préparer son armée pour leur venir en aide. Aldertree éclata de rire en écoutant la venue de Magnus avec ses soldats,

\- Capturez Magnus vivant ordonna Aldertree

Ils arrivèrent sur le champs de bataille avant de commencer à se battre, Magnus resta en retrait en attendant. Il fut encerclé par l'ennemi qui lui avait tendu un piège, ils le capturèrent et le ramenèrent attaché devant Aldertree qui l'attacha dans un cachot.

\- Voici le grand empereur Magnus Bane, le plus grand démon qui a plus de pouvoir que n'importe armée de démon réunis se moqua Aldertree

\- Et toi tu es un homme mort Aldertree, quand je sortirai je te tuerai lentement cracha Magnus

\- Tu crois me faire peur critiqua Aldertree

Il prit l'épée de Magnus celle qui lui avait été offerte par Alec, il la retira de son fourreau. Il vit la lame d'un blanc immaculé avec la puissante aura angélique d'Alec, il passa un doigt dessus avant de le goûter. Il gémit de plaisir au goût,

\- La rumeur était fondée au sujet de ce Nephilim béni de Raziel, ses pouvoirs sont semblables à ceux d'un ange. On raconte aussi que la personne dont il s'offrira aura la moitié de ses pouvoirs, tu t'es marié avec cette perle de pouvoir. Je me demande quel est le goût de sa peau susurra Aldertree d'une voix vicieuse

\- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que la mort sera une délivrance pour toi menaça Magnus en bougeant ses chaînes

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que soit au vu que tu es enchaîner ici, je vais aller voir ton harem et goûter chaque femme que tu as surtout ton Nephilim ricana Aldertree

Il cria de rage, Aldertree ricana avant de s'en aller à cheval vers les tentes où ils étaient installés. Il sourit perversement en les voyant, il prit l'armure taché de sang de Magnus et envoya un messager à apporter pour eux. Tous se réunirent et virent l'armure de Magnus et se mirent à pleurer,

\- VOTRE EMPEREUR EST MORT ET JE SUIS VOTRE MARI DORENAVANT ALORS RENDEZ-VOUS DANS UNE HEURE, VOTRE MAGNUS S'EST MIS À PLEUNICHER COMME UNE TRUIE QUAND JE L'AI EGORGÉ DE SA PROPRE ÉPÉE ricana Aldertree

Nirmala tomba sur le sol en pleurant, Alec fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentait son lien avec Magnus, il se mit à sourire avant de les ouvrir.

\- Il est encore vivant, l'empereur est encore vivant déclara Alec

\- Alec, mon ange…commença Nirmala

\- C'est la vérité, mère vous avez oublié que j'ai lien avec lui et je le ressens encore. Mais crois-moi celui-là il ment et je vais le faire payer pour ça. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il vienne me forcer à coucher avec lui le temps est révolu, je vais me battre déclara Alec avec détermination

\- Il a raison moi aussi je suis avec vous consort Alec renchérit Catarina

Chacun d'eux repris espoir avec les mots d'Alec, ils se préparèrent à se battre. Ils concoctèrent de l'eau chaude et du poivre moulu avec du piment, ils se préparaient tous au combat. Aldertree qui était en train de rêver de toucher la peau d'Alec ce se mit à sourire avant de se lever,

\- UNE HEURE S'EST ÉCOULÉ MAINTENANT ALORS VOUS ALLEZ PRÉPARER VOTRE MARI ricana Aldertree

Ils galopaient vers le campement, ils arrivèrent pour ne voir personne. Il sourit en voyant la tente immense, il s'approcha quand des flèches vinrent l'en empêcher. Alec était sur une branche et tira avec son arc,

\- MAINTENANT signala Alec

Tous sortirent dans des directions différentes et commencèrent à se battre, certains jetaient de la poudre de piment et de poivre sur eux. Lilith ordonna qu'on jette de l'eau sur eux, beaucoup battirent en retraite en voyant que tous étaient en train de les battre. Aldertree fut furieux en voyant ses soldats battre en retraite devant des femmes et des hommes plus faibles qu'eux, il vit Catarina qui avait Madzie derrière son dos attachée par des cordes. Il sourit et s'approcha vers elle et l'agrippa par ses cheveux, elle se mit à crier de douleur et Madzie essaya de se dégager de sa mère. Alec vit la scène et rangea son arc et prit ses poignards, il fonça vers son adversaire et le repoussa loin de Catarina.

\- Tu crois faire le point contre moi demi-ange cracha Aldertree

\- Oh que oui répondit Alec

Il l'attaqua violement ce que para facilement Alec, il le repoussa avec facilité ce qui le déconcerta. Ils se battaient en fracassant leurs armes, son adversaire se servit de son pouvoir démoniaque. Il fut balayé sur plusieurs mètre, il se releva et essuya le sang sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en laissant exploser son aura angélique,

\- Impressionnant admira Aldertree

\- Tu n'as pas encore rien vu ricana Alec sadiquement

Il se concentra encore plus en faisant exploser cette fois-ci le pouvoir démoniaque de son mari, son apparence changea de tout au tout. Des ailes noires furent dans son dos, ses yeux devinrent des yeux de chat bleu. Il fonça sur son adversaire et le battit, il le blessa à l'œil en le rendant borgne. Il battit en retraire quand il arriva à son camps, Magnus le vit entrer dans le cachot dans un état pitoyable.

\- On dirait que ça c'est mal passé ricana Magnus

\- C'est ton harem qui m'a fait ça et celui qui m'a rendu borgne est ce batard de Raziel critiqua Aldertree

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il était assez doué essentiellement au lit un vrai phénomène se vanta Magnus

Il ragea et entendit des voix dehors, quand il sortit et vit l'armée de Robert les attaquer. Raphaël se faufila dans le cachot et libéra son frère, ils massacraient tous les soldats d'Aldertree. Celui-ci réussit à s'enfuir avec quelques soldats en fuite, Robert dans son armure s'assura que son gendre allait bien avant de se diriger vers le campement où était le harem. Magnus vit le bordel avant de voir tout le monde rassemblé dans un coin, il s'approcha et tous chantèrent ses louanges et ses mérites avec celle d'Alec.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en vie majesté sourit Lilith

\- Merci remercia Magnus froidement

Elle eut le cœur brisée avant de se reprendre, tous allèrent se reposer. Magnus entra dans la tente d'Alec qui l'attendait, il se jeta dans les bras de son mari en larmes.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu sanglota Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais je suis si fier d'avoir un époux tel que toi, reine Catarina m'a raconté comment tu l'as sauvé avec Madzie et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça souffla Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser, il l'entraîna sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla sa rune de déviation, il lui enleva sa tunique lentement et taquina ses tétons ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il lui enleva son pantalon et prit son érection en bouche, il en profita pour glisser son doigt en son mari pour le préparer. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de continuer, il s'arrêta et retira ses doigts de son mari. Il le pénétra sèchement en commençant à bouger en lui sans lui donner le temps de souffler, il ramena ses jambes sur lui-même pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en le sentant marteler sa prostate. Alec eut les yeux révulsés et rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de se déverser sur lui-même, ses muscles internes se serrèrent sur son érection ce qui le fit jouir en lui. Il implanta encore une fois son pouvoir en lui après avoir absorbé le sien, il tomba essoufflé sur lui.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mensonge de Jessamine et la fureur de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Magnus se radoucis au contact d'Alec, et les lapins se sont plus de sortis XD**

**electra tipton: Allez ta petite drogue préféré XD **

**Alec Barton : alors dis-moi ta théorie "Hachi qui reprends une carte" parce que je suis curieuse XD "Hachi sourit pour devenir Dark Hachi" Full aux as et j'ai encore gagné MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA "Satan et ses démons avec Alec jettent les cartes en l'air alors que Hachi avait une tonnes de sac remplie d'argent prés d'elle" Je suis trop forte nairk niark **

**Lavigne 126: Dans le prochain chapitre double épisode de tes idées que j'ai mis et j'espère que ça vas te plaire d'ailleus j'ai encore mon imagination est en train de jouer au sujet de la mort de Lilith "Visage sadique" XD **

**HekateWitch1: "Hachi signait un bon de livraison et vit plusieurs poche d'ectoplasme " ET que ça ne tâche pas le sol et ni le plafond parce que ça va être chaud demain soir XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Trois mois ont passé depuis la guerre contre Aldertree, celui-ci était toujours en cavale depuis sa défaite contre Magnus et Alec. Ils étaient rentrés à Edom après quelques jours de marche, Lorenzo fut insatisfait de voir l'empereur de retour vivant. Il avait espéré que celui-ci périrai sur le champ de bataille, il en avait profité pour dormir dans la chambre d'Alec. Il avait respiré son odeur imprégné du lit, il s'était mis à rêvé de lui éveillé. Il rigola en se masturbant sur le lit, il fit en sorte qu'aucune trace de lui ne soit dans la chambre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout le monde était de retour à Edom, ils étaient heureux de retrouver le palais. Alec entra dans sa chambre et remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange régnait dans l'air, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas il changea les draps de son lit pour d'autres plus propres. Maia et Aline avec d'autres servantes défirent ses bagages, en attendant il se reposa du voyage. Magnus ordonna à ses conseillés et ministres de se reposer car ils parleront demain de ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille, il alla se reposer à son tour dans sa chambre personnel. Camille ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver son confort, elle aussi s'était battue mais personne ne fit attention à elle après la bataille de même pour Magnus comme il l'avait déclaré. Elle était frustrée par la situation avec son mari, elle commença se résinier à d'abandonner la partie. Lilith sortit comme à son habitude pour partir dans sa grotte et torturer la personne qu'elle gardait captive, Jonathan était un peu agacé devant la survie de Magnus et fut irrité de sa femme qui vantait le courage du consort. Le lendemain après que tout le monde se soit bien reposé, l'empereur les rassembla pour récompenser chacun d'eux pour leur courage. Il récompensa son frère qui l'avait aidé à se libérer puis l'armée de son beau-père qui arrivait à temps, il se leva et se tourna particulièrement vers Alec qu'il récompensa fortement en lui donnant une ville qui porterait son nom pour son courage. Ce dernier rougit et le remercia, Nirmala et Catarina sourient au geste alors que Camille bouillait de rage et de jalousie. Lilith pinça les lèvres au geste, plus tard Alec était en train de nourrir les pigeons et Catarina vint le rejoindre.

\- Reine Catarina, est ce que vous allez bien questionna Alec

\- Grâce à toi Alec, si tu n'étais pas là Madzie et moi nous serions toutes deux mortes par la main d'Aldertree remercia Catarina

\- Vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi sourit Alec

Elle sourit et discutait de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, Madzie courra vers eux et sauta dans les bras d'Alec qui la réceptionna et l'embrassa bruyamment. Elle se mit à rire sous ses baisers, Catarina riait devant la scène. Jessamine vint les rejoindre avec son énorme ventre, elle s'assit en soupirant ce qui fit sourire les deux.

\- On dirait que vous êtes sur le point d'exploser Jessamine nargua Alec

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, mon enfant me consomme toute mon énergie et m'empêche de dormir la nuit soupira Jessamine de fatigue

\- Je vois souffla Alec en souriant

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant qu'Alec se décide d'aller s'entraîner un peu avec ses poignards, il s'entraînait quand une épée lui fit arrêter l'entraînement. Il vit son mari tenant une épée ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux, ils commençaient à s'entraîner à s'affronter l'un et l'autre. Magnus attaqua son amant qui se baissa pour l'éviter et il le repoussa violemment, ils se sourient tous les deux. Joueur Alec fit tourner les deux poignards en chaloupant fortement des hanches, l'empereur se lécha les lèvres en regardant les hanches de son amant. Il sourit et l'attaqua de nouveau, il se défendit en l'attrapant par le poignet et le fit tourner pour que son dos soit contre son torse. Il lui bloqua son bras et mit en évidence son épée au niveau de sa gorge, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille ce qui le fit miauler. Il se dégagea avant de regarder l'empereur qui souriait perversement, ils se battirent encore une fois à l'épée quand Magnus réussit à le bloquer contre une colonne de pierre. Il le fit relâcher ses deux poignards, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amant. Il recula en le laissant respirer, il colla son corps contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Alec dégagea ses mains pour les enrouler autour de Magnus, ils s'embrassaient avant de rompre le baiser par manque de souffle. Ils souriaient amoureusement, ils se séparent pour aller dans des directions différentes. Alec entra dans sa chambre et rangea ses poignards dans le coffre, il s'assit dans son canapé pour se reposer. Aline amena un plateau de thé pour lui et Maia emmena des biscuits, il les remercia en leur racontant l'entraînement qu'il avait partagé avec son mari en rougissant. Elles sourient devant ses rougissements, il plissa le nez devant son odeur de transpiration après s'être entraîné. Elles allèrent préparer les bains pour qu'il puisse prendre son bain, Lorenzo était en train de boire du vin et entra dans le passage secret pour rejoindre la chambre d'Alec. Il attendit que les servantes s'en aillent pour sortit de sa cachette, il s'approcha et le vit en train de se détendre dans le bain. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et avala sa salive pour ne pas baver sur le consort, ce dernier lâcha un soupir d'aise. Magnus sentait son mari se reposer, il sourit et alla vers sa chambre et vit les servantes devant sa chambre. Maia baissa les yeux,

\- Alec est en train de prendre son bain et il ne veut pas être déranger déclara Maia

Il allait protester quand il sourit ayant une idée, il hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Maia et Aline furent confuses que Magnus n'ait pas insisté comme d'habitude. L'empereur retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, il sourit encore plus avant de se concentrer sur son lien avec son amant. Alec était en train de se détendre quand il sentit le désir brut de Magnus, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Lorenzo haussa un sourcil en le regardant s'agiter dans l'eau, le noiraud se mordit les lèvres. Il maudissait son lien avec Magnus qui faisait exprès de lui faire ressentir son désir et son plaisir, l'empereur était en train de se masturber en se concentrant sur son lien. Alec eut les yeux révulsé et se mit à se déverser dans l'eau en criant sourdement de jouissance, il reprit son souffle normalement. Il rougit en voyant son sperme dans l'eau, il prit sa serviette et appela ses servantes. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre, Lorenzo sourit perversement en pensant qu'Alec est vraiment magnifique lors de son orgasme. Il soupira en pensant qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui donne des orgasmes, il attendit que personne ne soit dans la chambre pour partir dans sa chambre. Jessamine vit son mari dans la chambre et sourit en le voyant,

\- Ton enfant est en train de me fatiguer bailla Jessamine

\- Ça sera un véritable empereur quand il sera né se vanta Lorenzo

Elle ne répondit pas avant d'avoir des contractions, elle lâcha un cri de douleur ce qui fit affoler son mari.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Lorenzo

\- Rien juste des contractions rien de plus, le médecin m'avait prévenu pour cela rassura Jessamine en souriant

\- J'espère que tout va bien car je ne veux pas perdre mon fils menaça Lorenzo

Elle acquiesça ayant peur, il sortit de la chambre et la laissa seule. Elle commença à pleurer en caressant son ventre,

\- S'il te plait mon amour pardonne-moi, mais je veux que tu sois une fille pour que ton père ne fasse pas de mal à ton oncle. Mais si tu es une fille, il pourrait te tuer aussi. Cher ancêtre je ne sais pas quoi choisir sanglota Jessamine

Elle pleura avant de s'endormir dans ses larmes, quelques jours plus tard Magnus rendit visite à sa sœur. Il s'assit en déposant un petit coffre pour elle,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est mon frère questionna Jessamine

\- Ouvres et tu le découvriras sourit Magnus

Elle ouvrit le petit coffret et découvrit des bracelets en or pour enfant, elle fouilla encore dans le coffret pour découvrit un médaillon ce qui la fit haleter. Tremblante elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la photo d'elle et de son frère,

\- Magnus, c'est le médaillon que je t'ai offert peu avant que tu partes sur le front avec Azazel renifla Jessamine

\- Je sais, j'ai toujours gardé avec moi le médaillon et les bracelets d'or c'est quand tu étais petite. Je les avais acheté pour toi jusqu'à que tu n'ais plus l'âge de les porter raconta Magnus

Elle éclata en sanglot et son frère la prit dans ses bras, il lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter doucement en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Elle se redressa en essuyant ses larmes, il lui essuya ses larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Jessie, garde tes larmes pour quand ce petit bout de choux viendra au monde pour que nous le chérissions consola Magnus

\- Je pleure parce que je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'offres ses cadeaux si chère à mon cœur sourit Jessamine

\- Je le sais, j'aime te voir sourire. Promets-moi quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie tu me le diras n'est ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Je te le promets grand-frère promis Jessamine

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de la laisser pour aller à ses conseils avec ses ministres et ses conseillers, il s'assit sur son trône et écouta les différentes opinions de ses conseillers et ses ministres. Ragnor lui parla de la cavale d'Aldertree,

\- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas avec la blessure grave que le consort lui a infligé à l'œil, il ne pourra rien faire pour le moment rassura Ragnor

\- Merci Ragnor, tu es d'excellent conseil complimenta Magnus

\- Mon frère si je puis me permettre, ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus de premier ministre lança Raphaël

\- Oui, c'est vrai je n'ai plus de premier ministre. Il faudra que je réfléchisse pour nommer une personne qui mérite le poste expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends souffla Raphaël

Lorenzo et Jonathan commençaient à sourire sournoisement en entendant la nouvelle, ils essayaient d'inventer de générosité pour avoir le poste auprès de Magnus. Lorenzo réfléchis en entrant dans sa chambre avant de sourire en voyant sa femme avec son gros ventre, il eut une idée en la regardant.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Jessamine

\- Eh bien ton frère va nommer quelqu'un au poste de premier ministre, je pense que sera moi sourit Lorenzo

\- Félicitation Lorenzo, tu mérites ce poste sourit Jessamine

Il acquiesça avant de s'installer prés d'elle, elle lui sourit avant de grimacer. Il remarqua que le lit était humide,

\- J'appelle le médecin s'affola Lorenzo

Il appela le médecin qui arriva rapidement avec les servantes, il resta dehors en attendant. Il fit les cents pas, dans tout le palais la nouvelle de l'accouchement de Jessamine se répandit rapidement. Nirmala pria pour la santé de sa fille et son bébé de même pour Alec auprès de la statue de Raziel, Jessamine poussa une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le lit. Elle sourit faiblement en entendant le cri de son bébé, elle tourna la tête avant de rester choqué en voyant qu'elle avait eu une fille. Elle repensa à la menace de Lorenzo, le médecin vient lui présenter son bébé.

\- Pitié annoncez à mon mari que j'ai eu un garçon au lieu d'une fille supplia Jessamine

\- Princesse, je ne sais pas quelle est votre raison mais je le ferrai promis le médecin

Lorenzo s'impatientait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le médecin ouvrit et fit un sourire nerveux.

\- Félicitation c'est un beau petit garçon, vous pouvez entrer sourit le médecin

Il entra et vit sa femme avec son bébé, il le prit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se réjouit de la naissance de son fils. Il quitta la pièce après avoir déposé son fils, il sortit et invita Magnus et Alec avec Nirmala dans la chambre.

\- C'est un beau garçon se réjouit Lorenzo

\- Félicitation Lorenzo sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête, l'empereur entra et prit « son neveu » dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement en l'embrassant sur le front, Jessamine sourit heureuse en voyant son frère bercer sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis oncle, merci Jessamine tu me rends plus heureux encore que tu ne le fais déjà sourit Magnus les larmes aux yeux

\- Grand-frère sourit Jessamine

Nirmala prit le bébé et l'embrassa sur le front à son tour en le bénissant, plus tard Magnus fit une annonce à tout le royaume qui était fou de joie de la naissance du fils de la princesse. Jonathan fut jaloux de la situation, il renversa tout ce qu'il avait sur son chemin. Lilith arriva dans la chambre et vit tout le chamboulement dans la pièce,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici questionna Lilith

\- CE QU'IL PASSE MA CHÈRE MERE C'EST QUE MAINTENANT IL Y A UN HÉRITIER, LE BATARD DE LORENZO HÉRITERA DU TRÔNE SI MAGNUS CRÊVE hurla Jonathan ivre

\- Calme-toi et assis-toi, tu es ivre conseilla Lilith

Elle le prit par les bras et l'installa sur le lit pour qu'il se calme, il s'endormit dans son ivresse. Alec était assis sur la terrasse en regardant les étoiles, Magnus sortit de son balcon et le vit assis sous la belle étoile. Il le rejoint doucement,

\- Un problème mon amour demanda Magnus

\- J'étais en train de penser à Jessamine et son bébé, il était si mignon qu'il me faisait penser à mes nièces et neveux sourit Alec nostalgique

\- Le nôtre aussi sera mignon sourit Magnus

Il rougit et se blottit dans les bras de son amant, il le serra dans ses bras. Jessamine regarda son bébé avec tristesse, elle le prit et le berça doucement.

\- Chère ancêtre je vous remercie d'avoir écouté ma prière mais que dois-je faire maintenant pria la jeune femme

Quelques jours plus tard Lorenzo prit son fils et se promena pour aller voir les prêtres pour le faire circonscrire, en route il croisa Alec qui venait avec Maia et Aline derrière lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant le bébé,

\- Bonjour Lorenzo, oh regarder cette petite frimousse roucoula Alec

\- Pouvez-vous le bénir proposa Lorenzo en tendant son fils

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le berça en l'embrassant sur le front, le père regarda la scène avec un sourire sournois. Il se mit à rêver que c'était leur enfant à tous les deux que le consort était en train de porter, le noiraud berça encore un peu l'enfant avant de le rendre à son père.

\- Il est trop mignon, Jessamine a fait un très mignon bébé sourit Alec

\- Merci consort Alec remercia Lorenzo

Il alla vers les prêtres pour sa demande, l'un des prêtres prit le bébé avant de l'ausculter. Entre-temps sa femme se réveilla après sa sieste, elle vit que son bébé n'était plus dans son berceau.

\- Où est mon bébé demanda Jessamine paniquée

\- Le seigneur Lorenzo l'a emmené pour le faire circonscrire révéla la servante

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai s'affola Jessamine

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Lorenzo enragé avec le bébé dans ses bras qui pleurait, elle prit peur en le voyant.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ M'HUMILIER AINSI EN PRETENDANT QUE J'AI EU UN FILS ÉSPECE DE SALE GARCE insulta Lorenzo

Elle recula dans son lit jusqu'à la tête, celui-ci mit le bébé dans le berceau avant de la prendre par les cheveux et la frapper violemment. Sa lèvre fut fendue en laissant s'écouler le sang, il la relâcha avant de partir de rage hors de la pièce. Elle sanglota ayant des soubresauts, elle prit son bébé dans ses bras en le berçant. Bientôt le mensonge de Jessamine fut connu, Magnus fut mécontent du mensonge de sa sœur et il était sur le point de la confondre quand Alec se mit à travers son chemin.

\- Alexander, je dois lui parler fulmina Magnus

\- Laisse-moi le faire, dans ton état tu risques plus de la brusquer qu'autre chose. Je vais parler avec elle ainsi que de la raison de son mensonge apaisa Alec

Il respira doucement en laissant son consort voir sa sœur, une servante emmena un plateau de repas pour la jeune femme.

\- Princesse, il faut que vous mangiez pour votre bébé conseilla la servante

\- J'ai envie de mourir, je n'ai pas faim refusa Jessamine

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lorenzo ivre, il sourit méchamment en regardant sa femme. Elle prit peur en le voyant, la servante était sur le point de partir quand la jeune femme l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il tituba vers elles,

\- On n'a pas besoin de tes services, va-t-en ordonna Lorenzo ivre

\- La princesse doit manger commenta la servante

\- Je suis son mari et je vais la nourrir moi-même alors hors de ma vue ordonna Lorenzo

Elle s'en alla en laissant sa maîtresse avec son mari, celui-ci s'approcha du berceau en riant en observant sa fille.

\- Au lieu d'un fils je me retrouve avec une bouche à nourrir critiqua Lorenzo

Elle avala sa salive en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit, il prit le plat et prit une partie de la nourriture avec sa main et la força dans la bouche de sa femme pour qu'elle mange.

\- Allez mange, comme tu dois avoir faim rétorqua Lorenzo

Elle toussa en s'étranglant avec la nourriture, il jeta le plat de repas par terre avant de l'agripper par les cheveux et la fit sortir du lit. Il la frappa violemment en lui donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poings, il cracha sur elle avant de partir se coucher. Elle sanglota de douleur par terre, le lendemain Alec entra dans la chambre et vit sa belle-sœur de dos.

\- Bonjour Jessamine salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua Jessamine en ne voulant pas se retourner

\- Je voulais savoir si tu as bien repris de ton accouchement questionna Alec en la touchant

Elle gémit de douleur ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Alec, il la retourna vers lui et fut choqué de voir les bleus sur son visage et les contusions partout sur elle.

\- Par l'ange Jessamine, ne me dis pas que Lorenzo t'a fait ça demanda Alec

\- Alec, s'il te plait n'en parle pas à mon frère supplia Jessamine

\- Non pas question, Jessamine cet immonde personne doit être puni déclara Alec

Il sortit de la pièce et rejoint son mari dans la salle du trône qui fut surpris de voir son époux avec un visage aussi grave,

\- Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement commenta Alec

Il se leva et suivit son consort jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur, elle essaya de se cacher de son frère mais celui-ci vit les blessures sur son visage et sur ses bras. Il était bouleversé en la regardant, il lui toucha le visage ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Depuis quand il te bat questionna Magnus

\- Magnus… commença Jessamine en essayant de défendre son mari

\- Réponds à ma question, dis-le moi demanda Magnus

\- Il me bat depuis le début de notre mariage révéla Jessamine

Alec mit la main sur sa bouche, la terre se mit à trembler sous l'influence des pouvoirs de Magnus qui se mit en colère. L'orage éclata violemment,

\- IL VA ME LE PAYER s'écria Magnus en sortant de la pièce

\- Majesté interpella Alec en le suivant

\- MON FRÈRE cria Jessamine

Elle prit son bébé avec elle avant de se mettre à la poursuite de son frère, le vent violent s'engouffra dans chaque pièce dans laquelle il entra. Lorenzo était en train de parler avec des conseillers quand il entendit l'orage,

\- LORENZO cria Magnus furieux

Les conseillers le laissèrent seul avec l'empereur, celui-ci le prit par l'épaule et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il le prit par les cheveux et lui donna autre coup dans le visage, il le piétina violemment.

\- Majesté ça suffit apaisa Alec

\- LORENZO COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FRAPPER MA SŒUR DE LA SORTE cria Magnus

La terre trembla encore plus sous la colère de Magnus, il le prit par les cheveux avant de le traîner jusqu'à son harem, il appela toutes ses femmes et les servantes. Il jeta sans pitié son beau-frère par terre,

\- CE SCELERAT BATTAIT MA SŒUR EN SE CROYANT UN HOMME, MAINTENANT TU VAS CONNAITRE LA MÊME CHOSE, QU'ON LE BATTE AVEC TOUTE VOTRE FORCE ordonna Magnus

Toutes les femmes retirèrent leurs chaussures et le frappèrent, Alec arriva derrière et observa la scène. Lorenzo cria de douleur sous les chaussures des femmes, Jessamine arriva et vit la scène avant de se mettre devant son mari en intervenant.

\- Jessamine comment tu peux défendre ce salopard, il a ce qu'il mérite sachant qu'il à frappé une femme surtout que tu es ma sœur rétorqua Magnus

\- Je comprends ta fureur mon frère mais il est mon mari, c'est à moi de le punir de ces méfaits mais s'il te plait je ne veux pas être de nouveau veuve supplia Jessamine

Il soupira de dépit, elle essaya d'aider son mari avant de sortit avec lui. Le sol s'arrêta de trembler et le soleil revient dans le ciel, le démon se dirigea vers sa chambre et fut enragé par la situation. Son consort entra à son tour et le regarda,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fait mariée avec ce connard ? J'aurais dû la laisser être veuve au moins elle aurait été heureuse se lamenta Magnus

\- Pour qu'elle passe sa vie complètement misérable, tu as remplie de nouveau sa vie de couleurs. Elle a eu au moins un enfant, je comprends ta frustration et ta douleur par rapport à cela mais c'est entre son mari et elle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans un couple conseilla Alec

Il tomba à genoux devant lui, il le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux après qu'il est posé sa tête sur son ventre.

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- J'ai envie de le tuer, tu n'imagines pas à quel point grinça Magnus

Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses de son mari sur ses cheveux, il se remit debout et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entraîner dans son lit. Il lui fit l'amour en déchargeant sa colère et sa frustration en lui, il le serra tellement fort que le Nephilim avait l'impression qu'il allait être brisé en deux sous l'étreinte de son amant. Il jouit plusieurs fois sous ses assauts, il se déversa en lui en lui donnant encore une partie son pouvoir démoniaque. Il tomba sur lui essoufflé, Alec lui caressa le visage et les cheveux encore épuisé par leur ébat amoureux. Il posa sa tête sur son torse après s'être retiré, plus tard le consort le regarda dormir épuisé. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, le lendemain il se réveilla prés de son mari. Le noiraud sentit des baisers dans son cou ce qui le fit tirer de son sommeil, il se tourna vers lui en l'embrassant.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, le consort retourna dans sa chambre. Les filles n'avait pas besoin de lui demander où il était en voyant les suçons dans son cou,

\- Je vais préparer ton bain proposa Aline

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se déshabilla avant de partir dans son bain, Jonathan sourit de joie devant les événements survenus avec Lorenzo. Il but son verre de vin en observant sa mère venir dans la chambre,

\- Tu ne me félicites pas mère d'être le futur premier ministre de Magnus ricana Jonathan

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça questionna Lilith

\- Tout simplement parce que Lorenzo est hors de jeu avec ce qui s'est passé avec Jessamine et son mensonge avec le sexe de son enfant, ce sera moi qui sera le premier ministre déclara Jonathan

\- Tout n'est pas encore joué mon fils rappela Lilith

\- Tu aurais pu être contente pour moi mais j'oublie facilement que tu as toujours préféré Magnus au lieu de moi, regarde-toi maman. Il t'a disgraciée comme une vulgaire domestique commenta Jonathan

Lilith gifla son fils avant de sortit de la salle, il massa sa joue en continuant de boire.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la suspicion de Nirmala et un labyrinthe du plaisir. Bisous glacées. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le mystère de cet inconnue dans le chapitre **

**HeKateWitc1: Donc tu vas aller à une réunion des fantômes et dire que je venais d'acheter un barrique de d'ectoplasme pour toi vu que c'est très chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas aimer et aussi je suis en train de d'écrire encore deux autres Niark Niark un petit conseil roule toi dans la neige pour te calmer **

**Alec Barton : Allez l'indice dans ce chapitre " Hachi qui se prépare pour une nouvelle vague" il y a deux lemons dans ce chapitre et ensuite je vais aller acheter des choses avec tout le fric que j'ai gagner XD **

**Chrome-chan96 : Le mystère sera un peu dans ce chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Magnus était allongé avec son amant en train de le chevaucher lentement en bougeant ses hanches avec indécent, il avait la tête rejeté en arrière et les bras sur ses genoux et se glissa en faisant des bruits obsède sur l'érection de Magnus. Il se cambra de plaisir avant d'accélérer le mouvement et se déversa entre eux dans un cri de jouissance qui résonna dans le temple, le fantôme continua ses coups de reins en lui avant de se déverser à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent de fatigue sur le sol en souriant heureux, Alec l'embrassa langoureusement. Un mois est passé depuis que Magnus à découvert pour Jessamine, il était encore furieux et avait fait destituer Lorenzo sur certaines parties des états qu'il gouvernait. Celui-ci était encore plus vexé par sa destitution, il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à Jessamine comme tout le monde était au courant qu'il la battait. Jonathan et Lilith se réjouissaient de sa destitution, plus pour Jonathan qui se voyait déjà en tant que premier ministre. Sa mère continuait sa torture sur la personne qu'elle gardait captive, néanmoins Nirmala l'avait vu tard un soir. Elle du emprunter un passage secret qui était relié de sa chambre jusqu'à la grotte, elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée à cause sa captive qui refusait de parler de ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle la fouetta mais aucun succès, elle retourna au palais dépitée. Alec et Magnus filaient toujours le parfait amour ce qui faisait plaisir à Catarina et Nirmala, celle-ci priait chaque jour pour qu'elle ait un petit enfant rapidement. Magnus était toujours à la recherche d'Aldertree qui était toujours en cavale, il souriait de fierté à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la blessure qu'avait infligé Alec à son ennemie. Ragnor lui conseilla d'envoyer une missive dans chaque état pour capturer Aldertree facilement, Jem approuva sa décision avant de soulever un point au sujet du peuple et de la récompense, il mit en avant le fait que le traître pourrait tuer le peuple dans le cas ils essayeront de le capturer. L'empereur valida le raisonnement de même que Max qui proposa une stratégie pour le capturer ce qui donna réflexion au démon,

\- La suggestion du prince Max donne à réfléchir pensa Ragnor

\- Je suis particulièrement d'accord avec vous, sa stratégie est très bonne pour capturer notre ennemi renchérit Jem

\- Mais il y a une faille ajouta Raphaël

\- Nous t'écoutons mon frère répondit Magnus en se tournant vers son frère

Il exposa son point de vue, le jeune prince réfléchit sur la proposition de l'autre prince. Il réalisa son erreur sur certain point,

\- Quelle que soit la stratégie ou autre, nous allons résoudre cette affaire au plus vite déclara Magnus

Tous répondirent à sa déclaration, Alec était en train de s'exercer à l'arc avant de ramasser ses flèches implantées dans la cible. Il alla dans sa chambre et rangea ses flèches et son arc, il s'assit dans son canapé et soupira de fatigue. Maia amena un tasse de thé pour lui avec des biscuits, il le but et mangea les biscuits et Aline se tenait debout en attendant un ordre. Le Nephilim but sa tasse avant de se tourner vers sa deuxième servante,

\- Dis-moi Aline tu ne m'as jamais parlé au sujet de ta famille et comment tu es entrée au service de Kitty questionna Alec

\- Pour tout te dire Alec, je ne sais rien au sujet de mes parents. En clair j'ai été adoptée alors que j'étais bébé, d'après mes parents adoptifs ils m'ont retrouvé devant leur porte. N'ayant jamais pu avoir d'enfant alors ils m'ont élevé comme leur fille, c'étaient des gens formidables raconta Aline

\- Etaient demanda Alec

\- Ils sont morts quand j'avais 16 ans, j'ai commencé à travailler comme servante et c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée au service de Kitty avant de vous rencontrer raconta Aline

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à chercher tes parents biologiques interrogea Alec

\- Non, je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ou ils étaient trop pauvres, je ne sais pas répondit Aline

\- Un jour je suis sûr que tu rencontras tes parents biologiques et ainsi tu pourras leur demander pourquoi souhaita Alec

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant, Ragnor était en train de regarder les comptes avec Jem. Il soupira longuement en regardant plusieurs fois les comptes en voyant la similitude, il observa des incohérences dans le compte essentiellement au niveau de la ville de Vérone que Jonathan dirigeait. Ils en avaient parlé avec Magnus mais celui-ci leur avait accordé la permission d'enquêter discrètement, plus l'enquête avançait et plus ce qu'ils pensaient se révélait être vrai. L'autre homme le regarda en comprenant ses pensés,

\- Je vois que vous aussi vous avez vu les comptes conclu Jem

\- Je le sais, cela ne va pas plaire à l'empereur mais qu'importe. Jonathan vole l'argent collecté des taxes auprès des villageois décréta Ragnor

Il hocha la tête et rassembla les preuves, pendant ce temps Lilith continua de torturer sa captive. Celle-ci ne répondit rien ce qui la frustra avant de se baisser pour arracher quelques choses des mains de la personne, cette dernière essaya de le reprendre avant d'être repousser violemment par un coup de pied de l'ancienne nourrice. Elle éclata de rire cruellement avant de reposer sa question, voyant qu'elle restait encore une fois silencieuse, elle brûla la poupée en chiffons que la prisonnière détenait entre ses mains. Celle-ci hurlait de douleur en voyant la poupée brûlée,

\- Réponds à ma question, de toutes façons tu ne verras jamais ta fille au vu qu'elle est morte ricana Lilith avant de partir

La captive pleurait de douleur et de tristesse, l'ancienne nourrice retourna discrètement au palais en utilisant cette fois-ci un autre passage. Elle entra de nouveau dans sa chambre où Jonathan l'attendait,

\- Encore avec cette femme, laisse-moi essayer de la faire parler et je suis sûr qu'elle va craquer avec moi proposa Jonathan

\- Non, il faut y aller en douceur avec elle. N'oublie pas que c'était une reine du défunt empereur Asmodée, elle seule sait où est le trésor qu'avait gardé l'empereur. Ainsi avec ce trésor nous pourrons renverser Magnus et gouverner à sa place, j'ai hâte de ce moment expliqua Lilith en se réjouissant

\- Et je serai bien plus puissant après que j'ai épousé de nouveau le consort Alec sourit Jonathan

Elle se tourna vers lui en le regardant, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

\- Réfléchis mère, Magnus sera mort et on raconte que le pouvoir qu'as donné ce chien de Raziel retournera vers lui pour qu'il puisse le donner à son nouvel époux. Je serai empereur et je deviendrai ainsi le plus puissant démon dans ce pays ricana Jonathan

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé la situation mon fils après avoir eu son pouvoir, tu lui ferras un héritier ainsi il sera encore plus puissant sourit Lilith

\- Et à ce moment-là que tu pourras le tuer après ça promis Jonathan

\- Enfin tu commences à résonner avec ta tête mon fils, j'aime vraiment ton plan déclara Lilith

Il hocha la tête en souriant, Alec était en train de retirer ses bijoux en les plaçant sur le plateau. Il repensa à la guerre contre Aldertree, il avait presque perdu le contrôle du pouvoir démoniaque que son mari lui a transmis. Il se leva et alla sur son lit pour aller s'allonger, Aline lui amena un verre d'eau avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Quelques jours plus tard il prit une décision et alla voir son mari qui était en pleine méditation, il se mordit les lèvres en essayant de cacher son excitation. Le démon ouvrit à demi les yeux et aperçut son amant devant lui, il déploya son pouvoir démoniaque sur lui. Le noiraud haleta quand le pouvoir l'attira irrévocablement vers son mari, il poussa un gémissement quand celui-ci l'entoura d'un étreinte. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se calmer et se leva de sa position, il s'avança vers son amant et l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Que me vaux la visite de mon consort questionna Magnus

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis quelques jours et je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, mes pouvoirs angéliques se sont mélangés avec le tien ce qui me rends encore plus puissants que je ne l'étais déjà mais là je n'arrive pas à les contrôler demanda Alec

Il observa Alec en haussant un sourcil stupéfait à sa demande, il sourit et hocha la tête. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui dans une salle, il ferma la porte derrière lui, le consort regarda la salle autour de lui. La salle n'avait rien de particulier à part le sol sur lequel se trouvait un cercle magique démoniaque, l'empereur sourit et enleva sa tunique qu'il avait gardé ouverte. Il la jeta par terre avant de s'approcher de son amant,

\- Retire ta tunique demanda Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas là pour…déglutit Alec rouge

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas là pour une étreinte brûlante avec moi, cette pièce est une salle magique et c'est là que j'ai appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs avec Azazel. Ta tunique risque de brûler sous la puissance de tes pouvoirs expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête et enleva sa tunique, son mari sourit avidement en regardant son torse. Il rougit et essaya de penser à autre chose mais celui-ci ayant ressentit ses émotions sourit encore plus,

\- Nous ferons ce genre de chose plus tard mais d'abord nous allons combattre et tu devrais rester concentrer sur tes pouvoirs proposa Magnus en prenant deux bâtons

Il lui en lança un qu'il attrapa,

\- Eh bien nous allons commencer mon amour sourit Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Il lui sourit en entrant dans le cercle magique, il fit tourner le bâton dans ses mains. Il lui lança un regard amoureux,

\- Ne flirte pas avec moi s'il te plaît gronda Alec en tournant autour de lui

\- Si autoritaire gloussa Magnus

Ils se mirent en garde avant qu'Alec commence à attaquer l'empereur qui se défendit facilement, il le repoussa avant de faire un mouvement avec le bâton pour viser sa tête. Le Nephilim se baissa et para l'attaque de son amant,

\- En fait je pense que je suis un peu rouillé à ça commenta Magnus

Le noiraud lui faucha les pieds ce qui le fit tomber avant qu'il se rattrape avec ses pouvoirs, il se mit debout. Ils échangèrent des coups quand Alec recula et se concentra sur ses pouvoirs inconsciemment, il l'attaqua sans relâche en usant de ses pouvoirs.

\- Bon mon amour, continue augmente ton pouvoir encore plus conseilla Magnus

Son apparence changea au fur à mesure, sa peau devient translucide presque cadavérique. Une aura noir l'entoura et se rassembla derrière son dos en arborant des ailes noir, des petites flammèches de feu bleu l'entouraient comme celles de Magnus. Ce dernier sourit perversement devant l'apparence de son mari influencé par ses pouvoirs démoniaques qu'il lui a donné,

\- J'aime ta nouvelle apparence mon amour complimenta Magnus

\- Je t'ai dis te ne pas flirter avec moi gronda Alec d'une voix rauque

Il leva sa main et forma une boule de feu, il la fit se propulser vers Magnus. Celui-ci se cogna contre le mur, il se releva en secouant la tête et roula sur le côté avant de regarder son mari qui ne put s'empêcher le tirer des boules de feu. Il fit un salto –arrière,

\- Transforme-toi pour qu'on se batte sérieusement demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

Il se remit debout avant de sourire cruellement, il se lécha les lèvres. Il se concentra avant prendre sa forme démoniaque, sa peau craquela de partout, ses oreilles devinrent pointus. Ses ongles s'allongèrent pour être des griffes, des flammes bleues dansaient au-dessus de sa tête semblable à une couronne. Il fonça sur son amant en le frappant dans le ventre, celui-ci le regarda et répondit à son attaque en lui donnant un coup de pied. Ils se battirent ensemble violemment, Magnus plaqua son amant contre le mur violemment. Ils se regardèrent avec excitation, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement et l'empereur prit ses mains et les plaqua contre le mur avant de lécher son cou et mordiller ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment. Il revient sur ses lèvres et les mordilla encore une fois, il faufila sa main dans son pantalon et l'enleva assez sauvagement pour prendre son érection. Il le masturba assez durement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il entoura ses mains avec sa magie pour prendre son érection en bouche,

\- Tes jambes autour de mon épaule, ordonna Magnus d'une voix lugubre

Il fit ce que son amant lui dit, il le porta en le renversant un peu pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il mit sa langue à l'intérieur de lui, Alec cria de plaisir en recourbant ses orteils. Le démon dévora son intimité avec gourmandise avant de le faire descendre, il le fit s'allonger par terre. Il le mit à quatre pattes, il vint dans son dos en mordillant son oreille.

\- Tu vas crier à te casser la voix, tu as voulu mon apparence démoniaque alors tu l'auras susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuelle

Il le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de satisfaction et de douleur, il fit ressortir son sexe et le pénétra plus fort ce qui le fit crier encore une fois. Il agrippa ses hanches et le pilonnait sans relâche, il s'ajusta un peu et trouva sa perle de plaisir ce qui le hurler. Le Nephilim se mit à se déverser en criant de jouissance, son amant poursuivit ses déhanchements. Il fut rapidement dur de nouveau avant de s'allonger à demi en laissant ses fesses en l'air, l'empereur s'arrêta et se retira ce qui le fit se retourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es arrêté demanda Alec avec de la bave sur le menton

\- Juste pour changer de position parce que je me lasse vite d'une seule position répondit Magnus d'une voix lugubre

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand son amant le pénétra en prenant ses jambes pour les écarter, il entama ses déhanchements encore une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard il lui fit changer de position ce qui le fit jouir plusieurs fois, Alec rejeta sa tête encore une fois sous les assauts de son amant. Il avait tellement joui qu'il ne savait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé, Magnus se déversa enfin après avoir passé quatre heure à lui faire l'amour. Il implanta son pouvoir en lui encore une fois en mordant son épaule ce qui le fit gémir, il se retira et l'embrassa chastement. Il le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit avec sa tunique, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Maia et Aline virent leur ami dans les bras de son mari, il le posa sur son lit ce qui le fit gémir doucement après s'être évanouis lors de sa dernière jouissance.

\- Quand il se réveillera donnez-lui à manger et une potion contre la douleur conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord majesté répondirent les servantes

Il sortit et alla prendre son bain, il passa une main sur son visage. Il sourit malgré lui,

\- Eh bien ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps cette perte de contrôle que j'ai eu, enfin bref au moins il y en a un qui en largement profité gloussa Magnus en pensant à son mari

Il ressortit et alla à son conseil en s'excusant de son absence, il écouta plusieurs suggestions avant de donner son approbation. Le soir arrivé Nirmala alla sur le balcon et découvrit Lilith qui se faufilait encore une fois hors du palais, elle prit une cape et s'enroula à l'intérieur pour la suivre. Elle la suivit dans la forêt, Lilith entra dans sa grotte et ricana devant la femme qu'elle retenait prisonnière.

\- Tu vas me dire enfin où est ce trésor interrogea Lilith

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui l'énerva encore plus avant de la fouetter violemment, elle cria de douleur. Elle s'arrêta en riant cruellement,

\- Tu étais l'une des épouses d'Asmodée alors tu sais où est ce trésor qu'il a caché, dis-le moi cria Lilith

\- Laisse-moi…mourir...je…veux…rejoindre…ma…fille supplia l'inconnue

\- Oh non je ne vais pas te laisser mourir si facilement comme ça, j'ai des plans pour toi alors dis-moi où est ce trésor s'écria Lilith en la fouettant

Elle cria de douleur en pleurant, la nourrice était essoufflée en s'arrêtant avant de cracher par terre. Elle sortit de la grotte et retourna vers la forêt quand elle fut -interceptée par Nirmala,

\- Votre altesse, vous ici. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici interrogea Lilith nerveuse

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, dame Lilith surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci tard le soir répondit Nirmala

\- Je suis venu prier c'est tout dans cette grotte, je vous montrerais demain comme il est tard tenta Lilith

\- Je veux le voir maintenant ordonna Nirmala

Elle déglutit avant de l'emmener dans la grotte, elles entrèrent dans la grotte et l'impératrice-mère ne vit personne.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a personne. Je viens ici pour réfléchir, penser et parfois prier aux ancêtres expliqua Lilith

\- Je comprends souffla Nirmala

\- Bien on y va altesse proposa Lilith

Elles sortirent de la grotte, Jonathan sortit de l'ombre avec la captive de sa mère. Il la jeta par terre en lui crachant dessus,

\- Dis-moi où est caché le trésor d'Asmodée et je te promets que je dirai à ma mère de te libérer proposa Jonathan

\- Ma…fille…je…veux…voir…ma fille supplia la prisonnière

\- Ta fille est morte, tu crois qu'un bébé va survivre dans ce monde impitoyable. Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ricana Jonathan en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage

Elle éclata en sanglot, Jonathan s'en alla en la laissant seule. Elle rampa jusqu'à la poupée brûlée et la berça doucement,

\- Fais dodo ma chérie maman est là, papa va revenir te voir roucoula la prisonnière

Quelques jours plus tard Nirmala ne suivait plus Lilith en sachant ce qu'elle cachait sans savoir réellement la vérité, Alec se promena sur la terrasse et se rendit dans l'arrière cour. Il trouva un labyrinthe,

\- Mon consort est fort curieux remarqua Magnus en venant vers lui

\- Je suis juste intrigué par ce drôle labyrinthe que vous avez rectifia Alec

Il fit la moue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Alec eut une idée en regardant le labyrinthe. Il s'avança vers l'entrée du labyrinthe,

\- Je vous propose un jeu, vous allez m'attraper avant que j'arrive au bout de la sortie proposa Alec

\- J'accepte et quels sont les enjeux de ce jeu du chat et de la souris demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Pendant trois jours vous n'aurez pas de plaisir charnelle avec moi, vous continuerez de venir mais seulement pour dormir proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il commença à courir sans entendre l'enjeu de son mari, celui-ci ferma les yeux en riant doucement. Il compta avant de courir derrière son amant, celui-ci riait en courant tout en le regardant derrière lui. Il utilisa sa rune de vitesse pour aller rapidement, l'empereur courra en souriant. Il réussit à l'attraper en le faisant tourner dans tous les sens, il éclata de rire avant qu'il ne le remette sur ses pieds. Il l'embrassa encore une fois doucement, Alec recula en écartant ses deux bras pour caresser les plantes. Le démon ressentit ses désirs s'écoulaient en lui comme de la lave, la pluie commença à tomber ce qui les trempa tous les deux. Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à un petit jardin avec un chapiteau, en voyant le kiosque il commença à courir et se mit à danser sous la pluie. Magnus marcha vers lui d'un pas prédateur, il lui prit la main et le fit tourner vers lui avant de le caresser doucement en déboutonnant sa tunique. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et de s'échapper de ses bras, l'empereur passa une main dans ses cheveux humide avec la pluie. Alec le regarda sous la pluie, le démon s'avança et mit sa main sur ses hanches avant d'entamer une danse avec lui. Il le fit pencher sur le côté en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui le fit haleter, il le fit remonter doucement tout en remontant ses lèvres sur le siennes. Il lui caressa sa joue humide avec l'eau, il le fit tourner avant de le prendre dans ses bras et valsa avec lui sous la pluie. Le Nephilim caressa la joue de son amant, il l'embrassa dans son cou en refugiant sa tête à l'intérieur. Magnus le serra très fort avant de le repousser en lui tenant la main et l'attira pour recommencer à danser avec lui, il en profita pour lui enlever sa tunique. Il s'arrêta de danser avec lui et le fit s'allonger pour l'embrasser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons. Il caressa son torse et lécha chaque goûte d'eau qu'il y avait, il traça avec sa langue ses runes. Il lorgnait les deux morceaux chair devant lui, il se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche. Il le suçota doucement ce qui le fit se cambrer doucement, il continua de les mordiller en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon pour masturber son érection. Il retira son pantalon et prit son érection comme un affamé, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il glissa son doigt en lui, Alec cria de plaisir en arrachant les herbes sur le sol. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui, il relâcha le membre de sa bouche pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- Viens…en…moi supplia Alec

Il l'embrassa et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa tunique, il le pénétra doucement. Il entama ses mouvements de va et de viens, le consort noua ses jambes autour de ses fesses pour qu'il puisse aller vite. Il accéléra légèrement sa vitesse avant de le faire basculer sur lui, Alec le chevaucha en souriant insolemment. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux humides par la pluie qui continuait de tomber sur eux, la vision était trop érotique pour l'empereur en observant son amant le chevaucher sous la pluie. Il lui prit ses hanches et accéléra rapidement ses coups de reins ce qui le fit se cambrer, il mit ses bras sur ses jambes en penchant son torse en arrière pour bouger ses hanches. Magnus se redressa et lécha les gouttes d'eau sur lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, le noiraud se contracta et ses yeux se révulsèrent en jouissant dans un cri sourd. Le démon serra les dents avant de se déverser en lui, il lui donna aussi encore une fois son pouvoir démoniaque après avoir absorbé son pouvoir angélique. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, il caressa les cheveux humides de son amant en souriant. La pluie continua de les mouiller, ils s'en fichaient en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se levèrent et allèrent sous le kiosque, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre blottit en profitant de la chaleur de leur corps. Quand la pluie cessa de tomber, ils retournèrent au palais. Alec retourna dans sa chambre et alla prendre un bain chaud préparé par Maia et Aline, il se changea après s'être réchauffé dans son bain. Il but une tasse de thé pour ne pas prendre froid, il sourit amoureusement en pensant à son mari. Les deux servantes sourirent en le voyant complètement dans la lune, Magnus n'était pas mieux en souriant à son tour en pleine réunion. Ragnor et les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui à part Max et Raphaël qui comprirent qu'il était en train de penser à Alec, Lilith enragea en voyant l'expression heureuse de son fils adoptif. Le consort se promena sur le balcon et trouva Catarina en train d'ordonner aux servantes des tâches à faire et les conseiller comment pour faciliter leur tâche, il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Madzie n'est pas avec toi questionna Alec

\- Elle est à son cours de magie pour le moment, j'en profite pour diriger le harem répondit Catarina en marchant avec lui

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main proposa Alec

\- Un peu je voudrais changer la plupart des rideaux, tu me conseillerais quelle couleur demanda Catarina

Il pensa aux différentes couleurs avant de sourire,

\- Un bleu saphir comme mes yeux, je pense que sa majesté aimera sourit Alec

\- Tu as raison, il a toujours aimé cette couleur alors va pour du bleu saphir déclara Catarina

Ils discutaient ensemble avant de croiser Jessamine qui berçait son enfant en se promenant à son tour, Alec se précipita sur l'enfant en roucoulant avec lui. Il craqua sur la petite bouille de sa nièce,

\- J'en veux un moi aussi qui est aussi craquant qu'elle roucoula Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nomination de Ragnor et un autre plan de Lilith. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Allez encore trois chapitre comptant celui-ci avant la grossesse d'Alec, vérification de ta théorie dans ce chapitre **

**Guest: Le chapitre 28 demain **

**Lavigne 126 : Je t'avais dit que c'était chaud brûlant en fait il venait de sortir du four alors il fallait le refroidir un peu XD j'ai mis un en route dans le four pour demain qui est encore de tes idées niark niark alors prêt pour une petit part XD **

**Alec Barton Tu as intérêts parce que sinon "Dark Hachi qui prends possession d'elle" Je serai impitoyable envers toi et je te plumerai jusqu'à que tu rends grâce mouahahahahaha "des explosions de volcans et tous les démons et Satan prirent peur" Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ma fille caché XD **

**Chrome-chan96: Ta réponse dans ce chapitre et ravie que tu aime la relation entre Alec et Catarina **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec était en train de regarder son amant qui avait les yeux fermés, il lui caressa la rune de l'amour sur son torse ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'attira encore plus dans ses bras en l'embrassant chastement, il posa sa tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient hors du temple en train de regarder les étoiles, ils repensaient à leurs passés plein d'amour qu'ils ont eu. Deux mois sont passés les deux filaient toujours le parfait amour, Nirmala et les autres souriaient en les voyants heureux malgré le manque d'enfant. Alec par mesure de sécurité consulta le médecin pour savoir ce qui ne fonctionnait pas après un an de mariage et aucun enfant entre les deux, le médecin lui assura que tout était en ordre qu'il fallait beaucoup de patiente pour avoir un enfant. Il fut soulagé malgré que son mari lui ait assuré que ça viendrait avec le temps, il voulait en profiter avec son mari avant d'avoir des enfants. Madzie et la fille de Jessamine le comblait suffisamment de son manque d'enfant, il était fou de ses deux petites filles. La fille de Jessamine fut nommée Alexis en hommage à Alec de la part de Jessamine, elle l'avait nommé ainsi après l'avoir sauvé des griffes de son mari en allant parler à son frère. Le Nephilim fut ému par l'hommage et embrassa l'enfant sur le front, son mari lui frotta le dos en souriant. Lorenzo depuis sa disgrâce avec Magnus en apprenant qu'il battait sa sœur n'avait plus jamais regardé sa fille et ne faisait pas attention à elle ce qui chagrinait fortement sa femme mais elle se contentait de donner à sa fille le plus d'amour possible, elle était aussi soulagée qu'il ne la battait plus ayant peur de Magnus si il recommençait de nouveau. Camille depuis que Magnus et les autres ne faisait plus attention à elle vivait recluse dans ses appartements, elle était devenu si aigrie et amère que les seules fois ou elle sortait tout le monde la regarda avec dédain. Ses cheveux qui était autrefois blond était devenu terne, ses yeux vert était devenu sans vie et n'exprimait aucune chaleur. Alec avait vu l'état de la blonde, il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant. Il en parlant avec son amant,

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur elle Alexander, j'aurai pu la pardonner mais son mensonge sur sa grossesse m'a fait du mal car j'ai commencé à m'attacher à cet enfant imaginaire expliqua Magnus

\- Je vous comprends souffla Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Il l'observa dans ses yeux bleus,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus rougit Alec

Il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il disait le nom de son mari, ce dernier adorait quand il lui disait son prénom et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se blottit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur son front avant de s'endormir tous les deux. Jonathan était en train de se faufiler hors du palais avec ses partisans, il était en train d'établir un plan pour faire tomber Ragnor aux yeux de Magnus. Il réfléchissait à un plan avant de sourire cruellement, Ragnor et Jem étaient en train de consulter les rapports des finances ainsi que les taxes sur les états. Le lendemain ils présentaient les rapports qu'ils avaient vérifiés auprès de Magnus qui approuvait la situation, Lorenzo fulmina avec Jonathan au sujet des conseillers qui étaient devenu les conseillers proche de l'empereur. Plus tard ils assistaient tous aux problèmes du peuple, bon nombre de paysan remerciaient l'empereur de les recevoir et de régler leurs problèmes. Alec sourit en voyant les paysans repartir avec le sourire, il croisa le regard de son mari qui souriait tendrement vers lui ce qui le fit rougir. Après l'assemblée Alec se rendit dans sa chambre et commença à prier l'ange Raziel pour la santé de son amant avant de prendre ses flèches pour commencer à les bénir en chantant le serment de l'ange, Magnus rentra à sa suite et le vit en train de chanter ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'écouta discrètement avant de le laisser seul, il pensa à Alec avant de sourire ayant une idée. Il alla vers sa salle du trône et appela la personne qu'il lui fallait, le noiraud rangea ses flèches et appela Maia pour lui apporter du thé et des gâteaux. Elle apportait le thé quand Catarina entra dans la chambre, il la salua et l'invita à prendre le thé avec lui.

\- Que se passet-t-il reine Catarina questionna Alec

\- J'ai pensé que Madzie aurait été avec toi mais j'ai fait une erreur, elle s'est encore éclipsée de son cours gronda Catarina en pensant à sa fille adoptive

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit du cours de potion supposa Alec en souriant

\- Oui, et je l'ai cherché partout et aucune trace d'elle expliqua Catarina

\- Très bien je vais t'aider à la retrouver sourit Alec

Ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher la petite fille, ils la cherchaient quand Alec la vit assis sur une branche d'un arbre en train de rire. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches, il appela son amie qui arriva et qui fut ennuyée de voir sa fille dans l'arbre.

\- Madzie, descends tout de suite de cet arbre ordonna Catarina

\- Non refusa Madzie

\- Madzie tu vas avoir la fessé si tu ne descends pas tout de suite menaça Catarina

Magnus qui passa dans le coin les vit et s'approcha d'eux, il vit la petite fille dans l'arbre ce qui le fit sourire en se rappelant qu'il faisait la même chose avec Azazel en évitant la punition de sa part. Il sourit nostalgique, il s'avança et Alec ainsi que Catarina se tournent vers lui.

\- Majesté salua Catarina

\- Je crois que vous avez du mal avec Madzie conclu Magnus

\- Elle ne veut pas descendre, MADZIE DESCEND cria Catarina en la regardant dans l'arbre

Elle secoua la tête, Alec lui proposa des friandises ce qui l'attira. Elle commença à descendre avant de rester bloquer dans l'arbre, elle paniqua ce qui inquiéta sa mère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à descendre s'affola Madzie

\- Tout va bien essaye de rester tranquille conseilla Catarina

\- Je vais aller la chercher proposa Magnus

Alec le dépassa et sauta en fermant les yeux, il usa des pouvoirs démoniaque de son mari. Il attrapa sa fille de cœur avant de la faire descendre doucement, il la déposa parterre. Il reprit son apparence normal, Magnus se précipita sur lui avec Catarina. Madzie pleura en lui demandant pardon, le Nephilim sourit en fermant les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui passa sa main sur sa hanche pour se rapprocher de lui. Dans le présent Alec était en train de tourner sur lui-même sur un pied comme une ballerine, son amant l'observa en train de danser ce qui l'hypnotisa. Il tourna sur lui-même en s'avançant vers le bord du vide du temple, le fantôme l'attrapa par la main et l'attira vers lui pour un câlin. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Je suis sûr que tu es en train de penser à Ragnor n'est ce pas questionna Alec

\- Oui, il m'était si fidèle et je l'ai perdu à cause de mon erreur souffla Magnus

\- Hé, tu n'as fait aucune erreur mon amour. Tu l'avais bien choisit de plus il t'était fidèle expliqua Alec en lui caressant la joue pour le réconforter

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, il le remercia en lui embrassant le front. De retour dans le passé, Jem était en train de se promener avec Tessa. Le consort vint les rejoindre

\- Oh bonjour vous deux salua Alec

\- Bonjour Consort Alec salua Jem

\- Bonjour Alec salua Tessa

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- Très bien et vous, sa majesté Magnus passe son temps à sourire après qu'il vous ait rendu visite révéla Jem

Il rougit alors que le couple sourit devant le rougissement du consort, un soldat arriva et informa que la présence de Jem était demandé au conseil. Il salua Alec et embrassa sa femme avant de s'en aller, les deux continuaient de se promener en discutant. Elle le salua pour retourner dans son appartement, Alec fit de même quand Aline et Maia entrèrent dans la chambre. Aline portait un plateau dan sa main,

\- La reine Catarina a envoyé ceci pour vous déclara Aline

Elle le découvrit pour voir des bijoux incrustés de pierres précieuses, il les regarda avec admiration.

\- Ils sont très jolis ses bijoux, envoie une servante dire à la reine Catarina que les bijoux sont très beaux et que je les apprécie sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête, quelques jours plus tard Jonathan passa à l'action et envoya un message donnant rendez-vous à Magnus dans la forêt. Malheureusement pour lui Ragnor intercepta le message, il était en train de penser que soit quelqu'un voulait essayer de rentrer en contact avec l'empereur, soit cette personne va essayer de le tuer. Il parla avec Jem du message,

\- Il faudrait en parler avec sa majesté, ne pensez-vous pas proposa Jem

\- Justement, l'empereur va essayer d'aller à la rencontre du destinataire du message alors je vais y aller à sa place pour découvrir qui est le destinataire ainsi je pourrai en parler avec sa majesté plus tard expliqua Ragnor

\- Je comprends, mais faîtes attention mon ami avertis Jem en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, il demanda à une servante de ramener des vêtements et la couronne de Magnus. Il se rendit dans la nuit au lieu du rendez-vous, Jonathan et ses partisans venaient de l'entourer dans la forêt. Il sourit en regardant les vêtements qu'il croyait être Magnus, il s'avança doucement.

\- Ce soir, je deviendrai le nouvel empereur d'Alicante à la place de Magnus ricana Jonathan

Ses partisans sourient de victoire devant ses mots, ils s'organisèrent pour assassiner la personne qu'ils pensaient être Magnus. Ragnor regarda autour de lui et compris que c'était un piège pour assassiner l'empereur, Jonathan s'avança avec son épée à la main quand il vit que c'était Ragnor. Il sourit encore plus en le voyant,

\- Peut-être que je n'aurai pas Magnus mais au moins j'aurai ta tête sourit Jonathan cruellement

Il fonça sur Ragnor, celui-ci ayant entendu le bruit para l'attaque mais ne vit pas son agresseur étant aveugle dans l'obscurité. Le fils de Lilith s'acharna sur lui pour essayer de le tuer, il réussit a esquiver et le repoussa malheureusement il fut blessé au bras. Il prit son cheval et se rendit au palais rapidement, il entra dans les appartements de Jem, le couple vit que le conseiller était blessé.

\- Tessa, appelle le médecin vite paniqua Jem

Le médecin entra dans la pièce et soigna le bras de l'homme, il repartit très vite après l'avoir soigné. Magnus fut informé de la situation et entra à son tour dans la pièce, Tessa s'inclina devant l'empereur avant de les laisser seul tout les trois.

\- Que s'est-il passé Ragnor et qui vous a attaqué questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, d'abord je m'excuse de vous avoir emprunté vos vêtements et d'avoir pris votre place en usant de votre identité. Je voulais savoir qui était la personne qui vous a contacté et quel était son but et j'ai découvert qu'il voulait vous assassiner raconta Ragnor

\- Vous avez pris de gros risques ce soir, Ragnor vous auriez pu vous faire tuer déduisit Magnus

\- Vous m'avez dit un jour que devrais choisir entre l'empire et vous, ce jour-là j'ai dit que je vous choisirai car vous représentez l'empire. C'est que j'ai fait ce soir, j'ai protégé l'empire à savoir vous votre majesté, je serai mort fier de vous avoir protégé commenta Ragnor

Le démon ne savait pas quoi dire devant les paroles de son conseiller, il acquiesça et mit la main sur son épaule. Il réfléchit avant de sourire de fierté, Jonathan entre-temps rentra au palais lui aussi. Il prit un verre de vin et le but en grimaçant à son échec, il serra son poing jusqu'à se faire saigner. Lilith ayant entendu les nouvelles arriva et le fit se tourner vers elle,

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ragnor interrogea Lilith

\- J'ai essayé de le tuer si ce que tu veux savoir malheureusement j'ai raté mon coup sourit Jonathan

Lilith frappa son fils d'une gifle tellement fort que sa lèvre saignait, il essuya le sang sur son menton et regarda sa mère.

\- Comment as-tu osé tenter de le tuer questionna Lilith en le secouant

\- C'est pour venger ton honneur mère, ton honneur bafoué à cause de cet enculé de Ragnor. Si il n'avait pas mis son nez dans tes affaires dont je t'ai dis maintes fois de ne pas faire des plans contre le consort Alec, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et j'ai dû supporter ton humiliation devant la cours auprès de l'homme pour qui tu as consacré ta vie et qui à présent te considère comme une servante cracha Jonathan

Elle regarda son fils et réalisa que tout ce qu'il disait était la réalité, il continua sur sa lancé en révélant toute la vérité sur sa mère tout en tournant autour d'elle. Elle tomba assis dans son fauteuil devant les quatre vérités de son fils, elle pleura sans qu'elle ne réalise. Le lendemain Ragnor vint avec les vêtements de Magnus qui était en train de s'entraîner,

\- Majesté, je m'excuse encore d'avoir emprunté vos vêtements mais je voulais vous protéger s'excusa Ragnor

\- Ce n'est rien Ragnor, vous avez fait bien plus pour moi et vous méritez une récompense sourit Magnus

\- Je ne mérite rien d'autre que vous servir majesté déclara Ragnor en s'inclinant

Il sourit devant la déclaration de Ragnor, plus tard tous se levaient pour accueillir Magnus qui s'assit sur son trône. Tous s'assirent sur leur chaise,

\- Avant qu'on démarre le conseil, je voudrais récompenser le courage et la loyauté d'un homme qui a bravé le danger pour me protéger. Ragnor, veuillez vous avancer devant moi proposa Magnus en se levant

Ragnor se leva et s'inclina devant Magnus, il fit signe à un domestique qui emmena un plateau couvert. Il retira le chiffon pour monter le collier en or avec des diamants et une bague en or, tous les conseillers et les ministres retenaient leur souffle en voyant les joyaux de premier ministre qu'allait donner l'empereur. Il passa autour du cou de Ragnor le collier et passa à son doigt la bague en or,

\- Par cette bague que je te décerne Ragnor, je fais de toi mon premier ministre déclara Magnus d'un ton solennel

\- Merci votre majesté, je serai me montrer digne de votre confiance en moi remercia Ragnor les larmes aux yeux

Tous applaudirent alors que Jonathan et Lorenzo fulminaient devant la nomination de Ragnor au lieu d'eux, Alec applaudit en regardant son mari qui était heureux. Lilith applaudit de mauvaise foi avant de se mettre à rêver qu'au lieu de Ragnor qui recevait les mérites c'était Jonathan qui devenait premier ministre, il fit une réception en l'honneur de Ragnor. Celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre devant la confiance de son empereur placé en lui, des danseurs venaient danser à la gloire de Magnus. Ce dernier but son vin avant de détacher son regard des danseurs pour observer son amant, Alec tourna la tête et capta son regard. Il rougit en sachant que celui-ci connaissait ses émotions, le démon sourit en sentant ses émotions. Nirmala et Catarina les regardaient avec le sourire, Madzie qui était émerveillée par les danseurs se leva et entraîna Alec avec elle.

\- Viens petit papa, on va danser proposa Madzie

\- Je ne sais pas Madzie, sa majesté ne voudra pas que je danse objecta Alec ne jetant un coup d'œil vers son mari

Magnus sourit et hocha la tête à son encontre, Nirmala fit de même en le regardant pour lui donner son approbation. Alec se mit à danser dans la salle avec Madzie, la petite fille prit la main de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse danser aussi. Tous les trois se mirent à danser sous les applaudissements de tous, Lorenzo se lécha les lèvres en regardant la chute de rein du consort. Il imaginait les voir dans une autre position, il sourit en le regardant. L'empereur pensa à la même chose mais avec amour, Alec ressentit le désir de son mari envers lui ce qui le fit haleter doucement. Après la soirée il rentra dans sa chambre et enleva ses bijoux pour aller se coucher, il retira ses bracelets. Son amant entra à la suite et l'aida à retirer ses bijoux,

\- Tu as été merveilleux ce soir sayang complimenta Magnus

\- J'ai dansé rien que pour Madzie rougit Alec

\- Tu es loin de te rende compte à tel point que tu es désirable quand tu danses susurra Magnus

Il baissa la tête en rougissant, son mari lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il lui caressa la joue avant de retirer ses bijoux pour l'emmener dans le lit et lui faire l'amour passionnément, Magnus le regarda et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux. Quelques jours plus tard Nirmala était en présence des historiens qui écrivaient l'histoire de l'empereur Asmodée, Lilith arriva et salua l'impératrice-mère.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander altesse questionna Lilith

\- Oui, je suis en train d'écrire l'histoire sur Asmodée ainsi que ses femmes, je connais presque tout le monde sauf une seule épouse qui était un peu recluse car elle était timide. Vous voyez de qui je parle dame Lilith déduisit Nirmala

\- Je vois souffla Lilith

\- Je parle de la reine Jia, vous étiez sa servante à un moment avant sa mystérieuse disparition. Le pire était qu'elle était enceinte et bientôt à terme, ni elle ou son enfant n'ont pu être retrouvé. On a supposé qu'elle était morte, mais avant sa disparition vous savez comment elle était n'est ce pas demanda Nirmala

\- Bien sûr sourit Lilith nerveuse

Elle s'assit et raconta ce qu'elle pouvait sur son ancienne maîtresse, elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois ayant peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Nirmala à propos du fait que la reine était encore en vie et qu'elle la gardait captive depuis des années pour trouver le trésor. Elle termina son récit avant de partir, elle se cogna contre une personne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention gronda Lilith

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais les bras chargés s'excusa Aline

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir, Aline entra dans la chambre d'Alec qui était en train de nettoyer son arc. Il vit le visage déconfit de sa servante,

\- Ça va Aline demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, Alec je suis désolée j'ai renversée la lotion que tu m'as demandé. Je me suis cogné contre dame Lilith et je l'ai renversé s'excusa Aline

\- Ce n'est rien et j'espère qu'elle ne t'a rien fait s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non tout va bien juste elle m'a fait un peu peur c'est tout rassura Aline

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer de nettoyer son arc, Lilith rejoignit sa grotte et fouetta la pauvre reine.

\- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule à rien me révéler reine Jia cracha Lilith

\- Laisse-moi…mourir…s'il…te…plaît supplia Jia en pleurs

\- Jamais tant que tu ne m'auras pas révélé l'emplacement du trésor qu'Asmodée a caché, je sais que tu le sais car il te parlait assez souvent de cette cachette questionna Lilith

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui lui valu encore une fois des coups de fouets, l'ancienne nourrice s'en alla frustrée. Jia pleura,

\- Oh cher ancêtre s'il vous plait laissez-moi mourir pour que je puisse rejoindre ma fille pria Jia

Elle prit encore une fois une poupée de chiffon pour laquelle elle était en train de chanter une berceuse, Aline était dans sa chambre et faisait un cauchemar avant de se détendre comme si elle était entrain d'entendre la berceuse.

\- MAMAN cria Aline en faisant un cauchemar

\- Aline, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Maia en venant dans sa chambre

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar comme si ma mère m'appelait, je ne parle pas de ma mère adoptive mais de ma vraie mère raconta Aline en sueur

\- Ne t'en fais pas parfois les rêves sont prémonitoires, ça voudrait dire que tu vas rencontrer ta mère biologique très bientôt conclu Maia en lui caressant la joue

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire une fois que je vais la rencontrer pour la première fois, pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'a abandonné à ma naissance avec une couverture c'est ça que je vais lui demander se dit Aline

\- Une couverture demanda Maia

\- Une couverture où était inscrit mon prénom dessus, mes parents adoptifs m'ont prénommé d'après la couverture raconta Aline

\- Est-ce que je peux voir la couverture proposa Maia

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit un petit coffre qui contenait ses vêtements et fouilla avant de prendre une couverture qui a été préservé, elle la donna à Maia qui haleta en voyant la couverture.

\- Par l'ange Aline, c'est une couverture de soie constata Maia

\- Je sais et je pense que mes parents étaient des gens noble conclu Aline

\- Loin de là Aline, d'après la couverture tu n'es pas la fille d'un noble ça c'est sûr. Je pense que tu es une princesse, seule la royauté enroule leur enfant dans une couverture de soie et fait graver les prénoms de leurs enfants. Je le sais car Alec a sa couverture d'enfance expliqua Maia

\- Oh cher ancêtre cela signifie que je suis une princesse déduisit Aline en s'asseyant sous le choc

\- A mon avis, écoute, demain on va en parler avec Alec et il va essayer de trouver une solution à ton problème. Par l'ange je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es une princesse gloussa Maia

Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Pour le moment Maia je te demande de rien dire à Alec, je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents et là je viens d'apprendre que je suis une princesse. Ne lui en parle pas pour le moment laisse moi encore quelques jours pour digérer cette nouvelle demanda Aline

\- D'accord Aline, mais il faudra que tu en parle tôt ou tard car tu dois retrouver ton héritage royale sourit Maia

Aline hocha la tête et se coucha devant les révélations qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle s'endormit doucement. Lilith était frustrée de ne pas savoir où était le trésor d'Asmodée, sa belle-fille vient la voir.

\- Mère, est ce que ça va demanda sa belle-fille

\- Oui tout va bien répondit Lilith

\- Tu sais quand je ne vais pas bien je mange beaucoup de sucrerie ensuite je me sens mieux révéla sa belle-fille

\- Pour le moment je veux être seule décréta Lilith

\- Très bien soupira sa belle-fille

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre, son eunuque s'assit à ses pieds.

\- Comment je vais faire pour faire parler cette maudite reine demanda Lilith

\- Dame Lilith et si vous engagiez une actrice pour faire parler cette femme proposa son eunuque

\- Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ainsi cette maudite femme va parler et me dira où le trésor se cache, vraiment je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi sourit Lilith

\- Beaucoup de chose Dame Lilith sourit son eunuque

Ils allèrent dans un marché et entrèrent dans un bordel où plusieurs prostituées et courtisanes étaient entrain d'exercer leurs talents. Une femme richement vêtue vint l'accueillir,

\- Il est rare qu'une femme de la noblesse telle que vous, vienne dans ce bas-fond constata la gérante

\- Je voudrais acheter une de vos filles demanda Lilith en jetant un sac d'écus

\- Très bien accepta la gérante en prenant le sac d'écus

Elle fit appeler plusieurs filles, elles se mirent en ligne devant elle. Elle choisit une fille avant de repartir avec elle, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Plusieurs jours plus tard Aline ne révéla pas la vérité à Alec au sujet de son héritage royale malgré l'insistance de Maia mais elle n'insista plus en comprenant son amie, Alec était en train d'assister aux audiences. Une troupe de voyageurs entrèrent dans la salle et s'inclinèrent devant l'empereur qui hocha la tête.

\- Majesté, nous sommes de pauvres voyageurs et nous voudrions vous demander asile et servir sous l'empire démoniaque proposa le chef de la troupe

\- J'accepte que vous me serviez dans mon empire, vous serez logé dans les quartiers des serviteurs accepta Magnus

\- Nous vous remercions votre majesté remercia le voyageur

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les cadeaux de Magnus et la révélation d'Aline. Bisous glacées. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 126: Allez encore deux chapitre à partir de cela et tu auras un Alec enceinte et un Magnus protecteur, j'ai adoré tes idées par contre encore double de tes idées dans ce chapitre avec mon imagination si fertile XD d'ailleurs tu vas me détester dans le prochain enfin je me rattrape entre temps et désolé d'avoir tardé.**

**Alec Barton "Satan entra dans son bureau et vit une femme qui tapait des pieds" Ah enfin tu te montre " Satan le regarda éberlué" euh je pourrais savoir qui êtes-vous "La femme s'énerva encore plus " Je suis la mère d'Hachi celle que tu as couché un soir pour disparaître le lendemain en mettant en cloque après m'avoir épouser à Las Vegas ça te revient ou tu veux que je te fais montrer le certificat de mariage d'ailleurs tu devrais payer la pension alimentaire et ça va être saler "Satan écarquilla les yeux " ça veut dire que Hachi est...ma fille "Satan se réveilla en hurlant de son cauchemar " oh bordel ça s'était un cauchemar " Hachi à côté de lui " t'as rêvé quoi pour que tu crie comme ça " Satan frémit en pensant à son rêve " non trop traumatisants " Hachi haussa les épaules et annonça des nouvelles vagues alors que Alec riait de l'air traumatisé de Satan" XD Allez deux lemons et je savais que tu allais faire un lien rapidement encore deux chapitre avant sa libération. **

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas Lorenzo, il aurait sa punition mais pour le moment c'est la mère et le fils qui vont tomber trés rapidement **

**Chrome-chan96: Aline va retrouver sa mère grâce à Magnus mais pas pour le moment **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Ragnor fut nommé premier ministre par Magnus, l'homme était ému de sa promotion après que celui-ci ait sauvé la vie de l'empereur en interceptant le message de Jonathan. Ce dernier était mécontent de la situation qui s'était retourné contre lui, Lilith lui ordonna plus tard d'arrêter et de rester tranquille pour le moment. Elle avait préparé son nouveau plan tout en torturant sa prisonnière, celle-ci refusa de dire où était le trésor de son défunt mari. Personne ne la soupçonnait de ce qu'elle faisait, mais depuis quelque temps Nirmala soupçonnait l'ancienne nourrice de son fils. Elle avait des doutes quand elle voulait raconter les histoires sur chaque reine qu'avait Asmodée, elle connaissait la plupart hormis une qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop. Lilith avait été sa servante peu avant sa mystérieuse disparition, elle était nerveuse quand elle devait parler des circonstances de sa mort. Elle réussit à mentir ce que fit douter l'impératrice-mère, elle en parla avec Magnus qui proposa de la faire suivre discrètement avant de la confronter de face. Alec était du même avis que Magnus concernant Lilith, il lui assura avoir assez d'élément pour l'accuser. Les deux étaient toujours amoureux, l'empereur l'entraînait toujours à maîtriser ses pouvoirs démoniaques qu'il lui avait donnés. Toutefois ils s'entraînaient ensemble avant de passer à des choses plus intéressantes pour eux, il n'était pas rare qu'après l'entraînement que Maia et Aline voyaient Alec dans les bras de son époux qui le ramenait à moitié nu. Le noiraud passait du temps aussi avec Madzie et Catarina et parfois avec Tessa de plus Aline n'avait encore rien révélé à Alec au sujet de son héritage royale. Jessamine se joignait à eux avec sa fille Alexis, Lorenzo se faisait tout petit malgré qu'il fulminait de la nomination de Ragnor. Il essaya de trouver une solution, il ne pouvait plus battre sa femme comme Magnus l'avait mis en garde. Raphaël et Max étaient les seuls ravis de la nomination du démon, les deux continuaient de traquer Aldertree qui était toujours en cavale. Ils avaient récolté des informations à propos du fait que ce dernier s'était réfugié dans la montagne pour soigner les blessures provoquées par Alec, c'était une fierté pour le démon à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le courage et la férocité de son mari au sujet de son combat contre Aldertree.

\- Bien, j'ajourne le conseil pour le moment déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit tout le monde

Ils sortirent de la pièce en laissant seul Magnus avec Ragnor et Jem, Raphaël et Max étaient retournés à leur poste de commandant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez d'autre chose à dire Ragnor demanda Magnus

\- Jem voudrait l'autorisation concernant la construction d'un puits pour un village lâcha Ragnor

\- Un puits demanda Magnus

Jem lui expliqua que le village n'avait pas d'eau et que les villageois faisaient beaucoup de route pour en trouver, l'empereur hocha la tête et accorda la permission de construire le puits. Un homme vint et s'inclina devant l'empereur,

\- Majesté, je vous signale que ce que vous avez demandé est prêt dans les temps signala l'homme

\- Montre-moi demanda Magnus

Il avait un coffre dans sa main et montra le contenu à Magnus, il sourit en le regardant. Il le prit précautionneusement dans sa main et sourit encore plus avant de remercier l'homme. Il entra dans sa salle d'étude pour prendre un gros livre, il le remplit avec ses pouvoirs. Alec était en train de chanter le serment de l'ange en nettoyant ses deux poignards en pensant à son mari, Aline entra dans la chambre.

\- Alec, le palanquin t'attends avertis Aline

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Il déposa les poignards dans son coffre avant de suivre sa servante, il entra dans son palanquin pour se diriger vers le temple de Raziel pour prier. Il alla prier et prit les offrandes, il était en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier quand quelque chose lui frôla les jambes. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un chaton qui avait les mêmes yeux que son mari, il sourit en le regardant. Il confia les offrandes à Maia avant de prendre le petit chat dans ses bras, ce dernier ronronna dans ses bras et miaula en frottant sa tête contre son torse. Il descendit et entra dans son palanquin en direction du palais, les deux servantes conclurent que leur ami allait garder le petit chat avec lui. Il appela Aline pour préparer un petit bol de lait pour le chaton, celui-ci miaula et but le lait chaud qu'avait préparé la servante. Alec soupira de plaisir en regardant le petit chat, il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner. Maia sourit,

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler questionna Maia

\- Je vais laisser sa majesté choisir le prénom parce que je vais lui offrir ce petit chaton n'est ce pas mon petit chou gloussa Alec en le caressant

\- Et si sa majesté n'aime pas le petit chat questionna Aline

\- Alors je le garderai avec moi point barre et tant pis pour lui déclara Alec en l'embrassant sur le museau

Le petit chaton miaula et ronronna dans les bras d'Alec, plus tard Catarina et Nirmala fondirent devant le petit chat alors que Madzie était excité de jouer avec son nouvel ami. Tout le harem parlait du petit chat sans en parler à Magnus après qu'Alec leur ait demandé de rien dire à l'empereur comme il s'agissait de son cadeau, le démon entra dans la chambre de son amant et le vit en train de l'attendre dans son fauteuil.

\- Bonsoir, mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir rougit Alec

Il était sur le point de parler quand quelque chose frôla ses pieds, il baissa les yeux pour voir un petit chaton Russian Blue avec des yeux similaires aux siens miauler en se frottant à ses jambes. Il regarda son amant qui se mordit les lèvres,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que ce chaton fait ici questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien je l'ai trouvé au temple aujourd'hui alors que je partais, j'ai vu ses yeux et ça m'a rappelé les tiens. Je l'ai pris avec moi mais je voulais vous l'offrir rougit Alec en triturant ses doigts

Il était stupéfait du cadeau de son mari envers lui, il sourit en pensant que celui-ci ne cessait de l'impressionner avec des cadeaux qui étaient rare. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je l'aime ce petit cadeau, il est vraiment mignon et j'adore déclara Magnus

\- Alors quel est son nom interrogea son mari

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore nommé demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais que sois toi qui le nommes expliqua Alec

\- D'accord alors je choisis Church hein tu aimes Church roucoula Magnus en le reprenant dans ses bras

Il miaula dans ses bras en ronronnant, il le caressa ce qu'il le fit encore plus ronronner. Alec sourit en le regardant,

\- Je savais qu'il te plairait ce petit chat gloussa Alec

\- Et je te remercie pour ce petit chat car j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais avec Azazel qui m'a entraîné sur les champs de guerre que je n'ai pas pu avoir cette chance raconta Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue doucement, Magnus ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Le noiraud tressaillit en sentant le désir de son amant, il mit le petit chat par terre qui couru s'enrouler sur le coussin qu'avait installé Alec pour lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il pencha la tête légèrement sous les baisers dans son cou. Magnus commença à déboutonner sa tunique doucement, il se retourna en haletant fortement ayant le cœur qui battait la chamade. Magnus sourit et en l'enlaçant par derrière et poursuivit de déboutonner sa tunique en effleurant sa peau, il ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Il continua de l'embrassa avant de le faire se retourner pour qu'il soit face à lui, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui enleva sa tunique. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avec douceur, il l'embrassa encore une fois et dévia encore une fois ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou, il mordilla sa clavicule ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il arriva sur son torse et regarda le téton qui le nargua, il le taquina du bout de la langue avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec l'agrippa par les cheveux ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur, il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait avec ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il descendit vers son nombril dont il mima l'acte et se releva pour lui enlever son pantalon, il regarda son mari qui était allongé avec les joues rouges et les lèvres entre ouverte ce qui lui fit plaisir car il était le seul à le voir dans cet état. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres encore une fois avant de reprendre son exploration, il prit son érection en bouche avant de lui suçoter le gland tout en jouant avec ses testicules ce qui le fit gémit de plaisir. Il cria le nom de son amant plusieurs fois, il se retira doucement en laissant un filet de salive se briser entre sa bouche et le gland. Il se baissa vers les testicules pour l'embrasser et le fit se retourner sur le ventre, il l'embrassa dans la nuque en descendant vers ses fesses. Il écarta ses fesses pour voir son anus, il le taquina avec sa langue avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Le consort cria de plaisir sous la caressa buccale de son mari sur son intimité, il étouffa la plupart de ses gémissements dans le coussin. Magnus retira sa langue et glissa son doigt en lui ce qui le fit hoqueter, il coulissa son doigt en lui avant d'en rajouter un autre. Il fit un mouvement de ciseau dans son intimité et mit un troisième doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il les fit glisser plusieurs fois en lui avant de rajouter un quatrième doigt. Alec s'étouffa dans un cri de plaisir en sentant les quatre doigts en lui, Magnus se pencha vers lui pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux questionna Magnus en ronronnant

\- TOI…Je…Toi…Veux cria Alec sous le plaisir

\- Plus précisément susurra Magnus en le mordant à l'oreille

\- Ton…Ton…sexe…en…Ah…Ton…sexe…en…Moi…Hum gémit Alec en bavant sur l'oreiller sous le plaisir

\- Très bien, je pense que c'est sous ma forme démoniaque que tu le veux ricana Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il retira ses doigts et se mit à se transformer dans sa forme démoniaque, il s'enduisit de lubrifiant avant de le pénétrer avec douceur. Il ne le laissa pas respirer qu'il entama ses mouvements, Alec cria de plaisir en s'allongeant à demie en laissant ses fesses en l'air. Magnus l'agrippa par les hanches et continua ses coups de reins avant de le faire s'allonger totalement pour qu'il le chevauche de derrière, le consort hurla de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils changeaient de position encore une fois, il était derrière son amant sur le côté en lui donnant des coups de reins tout en lui dévorant le cou. Il sourit en sentant la jouissance de son amant venir, il s'arrêta pour le changer de position pour qu'il se remette quelques secondes. Il le fit changer plusieurs fois avant de le laisser jouir, il lui donna quelques coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Il implanta une fois de plus son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il se retira avant de basculer prés de lui. Ils étaient essoufflés tout les deux, Alec ayant les joues plus que rouges et des suçons qui commençaient à virer bleu-violet ce qui le rendit fier de son œuvre. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit après l'avoir embrassé sur son front humide

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit la place de son amant vide, il comprit que celui-ci était partit au conseil. Il s'assit en criant de douleur,

\- ALINE, MAIA cria Alec

\- Oui Alec répondit le duo

\- Vous pouvez me préparer le bain s'il vous plait demanda Alec

\- Je vais le faire tout de suite averti Aline en s'en allant préparer le bain

Alec se leva en grimaçant de douleur, son bas du dos et son cul lui faisait mal. Il marcha en boitant ce qui fit comprendre à sa servante que l'empereur était passé la veille, il entra dans son bain et l'apprécia car il soulagea son mal.

\- Ça va aller Alec demanda Maia

\- Tout va bien, juste que sa majesté y est allé un peu trop fort hier soir grimaça Alec

\- Mais à voir ton expression tu es plus que heureux gloussa Aline

\- Excuse-moi mais sa majesté s'ennuie rapidement d'une position qu'il me prend dans toutes les positions possibles avant de me laisser jouir raconta Alec

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit alors que ses deux meilleures amies sourient de joie, Magnus sourit en pleine session et écouta son premier ministre. Ragnor exposa les faits concernant les puits qu'il avait fait construire pour le village en manque d'eau,

\- Depuis la construction de ce puits, le village est plus prospère au niveau des récoltes ainsi il pu payer les taxes qu'ils avaient raconta Ragnor

\- Bien, je suis ravi de la construction dans ce village et est-ce qu'il y a d'autre village qui sont dans le même cas car si il y en a alors construisez ce dont ils ont besoin déclara Magnus

\- À ce proposa majesté, il y a un village qui est en mauvaise posture à cause de l'épidémie et leur récolte est assez mauvaise. Je propose d'envoyer une aide à ce village si vous êtes d'accord proposa Jem

\- Entendu je te l'accord, avons-nous d'autres sujets à traiter questionna Magnus

\- Pas pour le moment votre majesté, nous avons fait le tour de ce qui avait à traiter pour aujourd'hui signala Ragnor

\- Très bien, j'ajourne la séance pour aujourd'hui informa Magnus

Jonathan fusillait Ragnor du regard durant la séance, il enviait son poste de premier ministre et le haïssait aussi d'avoir humilié sa mère. Celle-ci alla dans la grotte et tortura la reine Jia,

\- Tu es vraiment têtu et si je te disais que ta fille est vivante et qu'elle est une catin dans un bordel, beaucoup de personne payent assez chère pour coucher avec elle car ils n'ont pas la chance de coucher avec une princesse ricana Lilith

\- Tu mens, tu mens c'est ça. Ma fille n'est pas ce genre de personne supplia Jia

\- Qui sait ? ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vu car je t'ai capturé pour que tu me donne ce que je veux mais tu t'obstines de rester dans le silence cracha Lilith en prenant le fouet

Elle la fouetta encore une fois ce qui la fit crier de douleur, plus tard elle s'en alla en la laissant en pleurs. Jia pria une fois de plus ce qui fit réveiller Aline de son cauchemar, Maia vint la réconforter encore une fois.

\- Aline, il faut que tu parles avec Alec ainsi tu pourrais retrouver ta mère car je pense qu'elle t'appelle et qu'elle est en danger pensa Maia

\- D'accord, je vais lui parler demain et je découvrirai la vérité décréta Aline

Le lendemain Aline entra dans la chambre d'Alec qui était en train de caresser la fourrure de Church, Magnus laissait son chat avec son mari étant occupé avec les affaires ce qui était loin de déplaire à ce dernier. Il vit le visage troublé de sa servante,

\- Un problème Aline s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mes parents biologique m'ayant abandonné lança Aline

\- Oui, je me rappelle, que se passe t-il questionna Alec

\- Quand j'ai été abandonnée devant la porte de mes parents adoptifs, j'étais en enroulée dans cette couverture qui portait mon prénom raconta Aline en lui montrant sa couverture de bébé

Il la prit dans ses mains et constata que le tissu était de la soie, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la broderie dorée cousue en formant le prénom d'Aline.

\- Oh par l'ange tout puissant Aline, cette couverture est faite de soie ce qui signifie que tu es quelqu'un d'important. D'après la broderie dorée tu es de sang royale, Aline tu es une princesse s'écria Alec

\- Je suis désolée Alec, je l'ai apprit il y a quelques jours à peine avec Maia qui me l'a dit. J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer l'information s'excusa Aline

\- Ce n'est rien Aline, viens nous allons en parler avec sa majesté proposa Alec

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle du trône de Magnus, ils informèrent celui-ci de l'héritage royal d'Aline. Il tenait de la couverture dans sa main,

\- Je pense que tes parents t'ont abandonné pour que tu sois en sécurité conclu Magnus

Nirmala et Lilith entrèrent dans la salle du trône,

\- Mère, Dame Lilith salua Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous appelé demanda Nirmala

Elle remarqua la couverture d'Aline dans la main de Magnus, elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est une couverture de naissance que seule les reines démoniaque cousent pour leurs enfants, où est ce que tu as trouvé questionna Nirmala

\- C'est à moi votre altesse, mes parents m'ont enroulé dans cette couverture avant de m'abandonner raconta Aline en s'avançant

\- Oh cher ancêtre, ma pauvre fille. Tu as été abandonné sans savoir ton héritage royal lamenta Nirmala en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle pleura dans ses bras doucement, le couple sourit alors que Lilith regardait la couverture avec peur et crainte. Elle avait reconnu la couverture après qu'elle ait abandonnée elle-même Aline devant la porte d'un couple de fermier après l'accouchement de Jia, elle avala sa salive en réalisant que le destin était en train de revenir vers elle sous la forme d'Aline.

\- Je te promets Aline, que tu ne seras plus la servante de qui que soit car tu as assez souffert ainsi. À partir maintenant tu es une princesse de l'empire tel était ta destinée, je suppose que tu es ma sœur d'après les dires de ma mère. Il faudrait qu'on cherche qui était ta mère et ce qui lui ai arrivé promis Magnus

\- Merci ma…mon frère hésita Aline

Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui la fit se sentir bien maintenant qu'elle avait de la famille, elle se tourna vers Alec qui la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Plus tard Magnus fit une annonce en présentant Aline comme la princesse disparu, tout le peuple l'accueillit avec joie. Elle s'intégra difficilement à sa vie de princesse après avoir passé presque toute sa vie à servir les autres, Alec l'aidait beaucoup à ce stade. Quelques jours plus tard elle devint plus à l'aise dans son rôle de princesse et elle faisait des recherches sur sa mère avec Alec et même Magnus, Lilith avait peur que les recherches remontent jusqu'à elle. Elle essayait d'accélérer les choses pour que la princesse ne la découvre pas, Jia ne répondit pas à ses questions ce qui la frustrait encore plus. Magnus entra dans la chambre d'Alec avec les mains dans son dos, ce dernier haussa un sourcil en le sentant nerveux.

\- Majesté est nerveux constata Alec d'un sourire taquin

\- Oui, un peu. J'ai demandé à un bijoutier de confectionner quelque chose pour toi et je voudrais te l'offrir si tu le permets proposa Magnus

Il sortit un coffret de son dos, le consort le prit et l'ouvrit pour trouver un grimoire avec un collier avec un pendentif d'ange incrusté de diamant. L'ange ressemblait à l'ange Raziel ce qui le fit haleter doucement,

\- Il est magnifique et le grimoire demanda Alec en le prenant dans ses mains

\- C'est un grimoire où j'ai rassemblé des sorts célestes dont tu pourrais te servir répondit Magnus

\- Ils sont merveilleux remercia Alec

Il rangea le grimoire avant de prendre le collier,

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le mettre pour moi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

Il le prit de ses mains et le passa dans son cou, il effleura sa nuque avec ses lèvres ce qui le fit haleter. Il le prit dans ses bras par derrière, Alec se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Magnus lui caressa la joue, le noiraud le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le lit. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et défit sa tunique doucement pour embrasser sa chaque parcelle de peau. Il descendit doucement en lui enlevant son pantalon, l'empereur était curieux de ce que son amant allait faire. Il rejeta sa tête quand celui-ci enroula sa main autour de son gland, il gémit le nom de son amant. Alec le masturba doucement avant de saliver en regardant l'érection, il le prit en bouche ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux devant l'audace de son consort. Il avala sa salive et appréciât la caresse buccale de son amant, Alec le prit encore plus profondément.

\- Alexander, tu vas bien gémit Magnus

Il hocha la tête ce qui le fit douter que celui-ci n'ait pas un reflexe de renvoi, il poursuivit sa caresse dans sa gorge. Il le relâcha doucement avant de se lever et se déshabiller devant les yeux avides de son amant, il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui prit la main et le posa sur ses fesses,

\- Tu es bien audacieux ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- Tu n'aimes pas demanda Alec

\- Au contraire sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa en glissant son doigt dans son intimité, il le fit bouger en lui pour dilater son entrée. Il rajouta deux autres doigts avant de se les faire retirer par Alec, il l'embrassa chastement avant de s'allonger.

\- Tu connais la rune de flexibilité questionna Alec

\- Vaguement de ce que tu m'as parlé pourquoi demanda Magnus

\- Pour ça sourit Alec

Il utilisa sa stèle en gravant la rune de flexibilité, il joignait ses jambes au-dessus son cou en lui présentant son intimité. L'empereur en voyant la nouvelle position de son amant rugit de plaisir,

\- Je crois que ça va devenir ma rune préféré sourit Magnus

Il le pénétra dans cette position avant de commencer à bouger, il cria de plaisir car dans cette position son amant atteignait facilement sa prostate. Il geignit de plaisir, le démon ressortit son sexe et le mit dans une autre position grâce à sa rune et le pénétra de nouveau. Ils firent plusieurs positions qui défièrent les lois de la gravité, Alec commença à ressentir sa jouissance. Magnus le sentant aussi ralentis ses coups ce qui le frustra énormément, il accéléra ses coups de ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il fit plusieurs fois ce petit jeu,

\- Laisse-moi jouir supplia Alec la bave sur le menton à force de crier

\- Non, j'aime te voir mendier pour que je te laisse jouir susurra Magnus en accélérant ses coups de reins

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, il agrippa les draps en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari. Ce dernier encore joueur le fit basculer sur lui pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en le sentant le pénétrer encore plus. Il bougea ses hanches de plus en vite avant de crier de jouissance sourdement, son amant continua de bouger en lui avant de le remplir avec sa semence. Il inséra son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé.

\- Je t'aime dévoila Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus

Ils se reposèrent un moment en profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus lui caressa le dos humide. Il bougea légèrement pour se retirer doucement, Alec se mordit les lèvres en sentant le sperme de son amant couler entre ses cuisses. Il le regarda lui sourire perversement, il l'embrassa encore une fois. Il le bascula sur le dos,

\- Encore demanda Alec

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me montrer cette rune parce que j'ai d'autres positions en tête et tu vas toutes les tester ricana Magnus perversement

Il rougit et pria l'ange que quelqu'un le sauve de son démon de mari, le lendemain il était allongé le corps endolori. Maia entra dans la chambre et le vit encore allongé sur le lit,

\- Tu veux que je prépare ton bain proposa Maia

\- Non, passe-moi ma stèle plutôt et trace une irazte sur moi demanda Alec en gémissant de douleur

Elle lui traça une rune de guérison de ce qui le soulagea, il s'assis en grimaçant avant de se lever.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Ragnor et la vengeance de Lilith. Bisous glacées. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 007: Oui beaucoup dans son collimateur maintenant qu'on sait pour Aline**

**Lavigne 126: C'est sûr que tes idées vont cramer tout la planète et je suis en train de travailler sur tes prochains idées XD **

**Alec Barton : "Hachi voit Satan en train de faire un délire depuis le cauchemar" il faut l'envoyer chez psy pour peut-être le guérir parce que il l'ait vraiment casse " Hachi tourne la tête pour voir Alec en train de pleurer sur la mort de Ragnor " Bon ben un poker tout le monde " les démons criaient de joie alors que Hachi sourit sadiquement en se transformant en Dark Hachi dont Satan pleura encore plus " Ce n'est pas ma fille XD désolé mais je me fais rapidement pardonné en même temps car la mort de Jonathan dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Magnus caressa les cheveux de son amant qui était posé sur son torse, ce dernier appréciait les caresses et l'embrassa sur le torse. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément, ils firent l'amour dans le temple. De retour dans le passé trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Aline s'était révélée être une princesse de l'empire et la sœur de Magnus. Il faisait son maximum pour faire plaisir à sa sœur qu'il croyait disparu. Aline s'était beaucoup rapproché de Nirmala qui la considérait comme une seconde fille, Raphaël et Jessamine l'avaient bien accueillit malgré que le jeune homme préférait son beau-frère. L'amitié entre Alec et Aline ne s'était pas effrité depuis la découverte, ils étaient encore plus proche car Alec faisait l'éducation de sa belle-sœur sur ce qu'elle a raté. Madzie se joignait à eux parfois en faisant aussi la leçon avec elle, Lilith craignait la nouvelle princesse comme elle retenait sa mère captive. Elle tentait de faire capoter les recherches par tous les moyens, Jonathan avait proposé à sa mère de se débarrasser de la femme pour qu'ils ne soient pas condamner. Elle s'obstina avec son fils pour le trésor, celui-ci lâcha l'affaire avec sa mère et préféra se concentrer sur un moyen de se débarrasser de Ragnor. Le premier ministre commença à soupçonner Jonathan d'avoir essayé de tuer Magnus, il en avait parlé avec Jem qui était d'accord avec lui. Le Nephilim lui conseilla de faire attention à Jonathan, il lui assura qu'il aimerait mourir pour servir l'empire. Nirmala faisait des recherches de son côté aussi pour déterminer quelle reine était la mère d'Aline, Alec était en train de discuter avec Catarina et Jessamine ainsi qu'Aline. Ils buvaient du thé en mangeant des biscuits, ils craquaient tous sur Alexis. Alec berça sa nièce et l'embrassa de partout en souhaitant rapidement un enfant, il rougit à cette pensée car il avait besoin de Magnus. Ils filaient toujours le parfait amour, il n'était pas rare que Maia aidait son ami à mettre une rune de guérison sur lui ayant eu une rude nuit avec son amant. Depuis qu'il lui a montrer la rune de la flexibilité, ils faisaient des positions inimaginables.

\- Qu'est que ce petit trésor est belle roucoula Alec

\- Oui, elle est très belle de même qu'elle m'empêche de dormir le soir gloussa Jessamine

\- Tout enfant empêchent leurs parents de dormir, tu as fait la même chose avec moi ajouta Nirmala

\- Mère salua le quatuor

Elle s'assit avec eux, elle embrassa la joue de sa petite-fille.

\- Tu verras quand elle grandira tu voudras qu'elle reste petite à jamais déclara Nirmala d'un sourire nostalgique

Ils sourient tous devant la nostalgie de Nirmala, Alec eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au fait que ça ferait presque un an et demi qu'il était marié avec Magnus. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfant ce qui l'attrista car il voulait donner un enfant à son mari qui aurait été sa preuve d'amour envers lui, il sentit une main qui lui prit les siennes et qui le rassura. Il leva la tête pour voir sa belle-mère lui sourire pour le rassurer, il hocha la tête en la remerciant. Plus tard il prit son bain pour se rafraîchir l'été étant arrivée, il appréciât son bain tranquillement. Lorenzo se faisait petit depuis sa disgrâce, il buvait son vin quand il passa prés du passage secret. Il sourit perversement avant de l'actionner, il entra et le referma pour aller dans la chambre d'Alec. Il se cacha quand il le vit entrer avec une serviette autour de sa taille, Maia était en train de préparer ses vêtements. Il la remercia d'un hochement de la tête, elle le laissa aller se changer. Il mit sa tunique avant de s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour mettre ses bijoux, il appela de nouveau sa servante pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à coiffer ses cheveux. Elle vint et prit la brosse pour peigner ses cheveux, il mit le collier que son mari lui avait offert. Depuis qu'il lui a offert le collier, il n'en sépare jamais, le gardant constamment avec lui sauf quand il prend le bain. Alec se leva en se regardant dans le miroir satisfait, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son mari pour le tribunal pour accueillir le peuple. Lorenzo sortit de sa cachette et toucha les bijoux d'Alec avec fascination, il prit le drap où il s'était couché pour respirer son odeur. Il grimaça en sentant l'odeur de Magnus mélangé ce qui le fit plisser le nez de dégoût, il se leva et s'en alla pour rejoindre le tribunal. Magnus arriva et s'assit sur son trône avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son amant qui lui sourit avec tendresse, il commença l'accueil du public. Plus tard Alec se promena sur le balcon en profitant du coucher du soleil, il le regarda en priant doucement. Magnus vint le rejoindre sur le balcon, il l'enlaça par derrière. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de tourner la tête pour voir son mari qui l'enlaçait par derrière, il se détendit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder les étoiles. Ils appréciaient le moment tous les deux ensembles, ils se séparent doucement pour s'embrasser. Ils allèrent dans la chambre avec lenteur, Magnus le fit s'allonger sur le lit et l'embrassa pour lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain Aline était dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher des informations sur sa mère, elle se massa la nuque en regardant les parchemins devant elle. Lilith entra dans la pièce et la salua, elle avala sa salive difficilement en la regardant.

\- Un problème Dame Lilith demanda Aline

\- Je voulais savoir comment les recherches pour retrouver votre mère avance demanda Lilith

\- Pour le moment je ne sais pas quelle reine était enceinte à ce moment-là comme à cette époque mon père était en plein guerre raconta Aline en se redressant

\- Je peux comprendre princesse sourit Lilith

Nirmala entra dans la pièce toute souriante, les deux femmes la regardaient venir dans leur direction.

\- Aline, je crois savoir qui était ta mère sourit Nirmala

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai questionna Aline

\- Oui, suis –moi proposa Nirmala

Elles se rendirent dans la salle des souvenirs, la jeune fille vit plusieurs tableaux devant elle. Lilith était nerveuse, l'impératrice-mère attira l'attention de sa fille qu'elle a pris son aile. Elle lui montra une peinture de sa mère biologique, elle vit le portrait et eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- En regardant le portrait, j'ai vu qu'elle te ressemblait trait pour trait mais tu as hérité du nez d'Asmodée par contre sourit Nirmala en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle questionna Aline les larmes aux yeux

\- Elle s'appelait Jia Ke, elle était la princesse de Beijing. Ton père s'était marié avec elle pour assurer la paix dans son royaume car il était sujet à de nombreuses guerres, Asmodée malgré qu'il avait de nombreuses femmes l'avait aimé de tout son cœur comme nous toutes raconta Nirmala en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle toucha le portrait ayant un pincement au cœur, elle se tourna vers Nirmala qui lui montra le portrait d'Asmodée ce qui la fit rire en le regardant.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Magnus constata Aline en essuyant ses larmes

\- C'est exact, on dit que Magnus est son portrait craché mais tu lui ressemble aussi décréta Nirmala

\- Merci de m'avoir montré le portrait de ma mère remercia Aline

\- Je devais te le montrer comme tu le mérites déclara Nirmala

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, pendant ce temps Lilith entra dans la grotte et déchargea sa frustration et sa colère sur Jia en réalisant que Nirmala venait de gâcher ses plans.

\- Quand je me débarrasse d'un problème voilà qu'un autre surgit. Jonathan a raison, il faut que je me débarrasse de toi car sinon on va remonter jusqu'à moi, si tu me disais enfin où est ce que tu as caché ce maudit trésor cracha Lilith en fouettant Jia

Jia pleura de douleur et supplia de la laisser mourir, elle cracha avant de sortit de la grotte. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et fit les cents pas en pour trouver une solution à sa situation, elle trouva une solution à son problème en souriant. Elle se rendit dans les quartiers des serviteurs pour trouver la personne qu'elle voulait dans son plan, Jonathan pendant ce temps était en train de limer sa lame de son épée. Il regarda son épée avec satisfaction et une lueur meurtrier à l'intérieur,

\- Premier ministre Ragnor, votre vie est compté à partir de maintenant ricana Jonathan avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux

Ragnor était en compagnie de Jem pour consulter les comptes, il hocha la tête en comprenant que ce qu'il pensait était juste. Tessa entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé, elle le posa sur la table et servit son mari avant de servir l'autre homme. Il la remercia en le buvant,

\- Je te remercie beaucoup Tessa remercia Ragnor

\- Ce n'est rien Ragnor, je vous laisse travailler mais pas trop il faudrait aussi que vous vous reposiez un peu conseilla Tessa

\- On y pensera, ne t'en fais pas sourit Jem en sirotant son thé

\- Je disais cela pour le premier ministre nargua Tessa

Il s'étrangla avec son thé ce qui fit rire sa femme et son ami, il rougit légèrement avant de se faire embrasser par elle sur la joue. Elle sortit de la pièce avec le plateau,

\- Ah les femmes s'exclama Jem

Ragnor éclata de rire avant de poursuivre sa tâche, il compara deux parchemins ensembles avant de réfléchir.

\- Un problème premier ministre demanda Jem

\- Je confirme officiellement que Jonathan a bien volé et escroqué les villageois en leur disant que c'était l'argent du taxes expliqua Ragnor

\- Par l'ange, il faut informer l'empereur de ça répondit Jem

\- Je le sais, l'empereur doit savoir à propos de l'escroquerie de Jonathan de plus je l'ai toujours soupçonné de plusieurs méfaits figure-toi conclu Ragnor

\- Tu parles de la tentative d'assassinat sur sa majesté demanda Jem

\- C'est exact, je savais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup pour venger l'honneur de sa mère qui était disgracier par rapport à sa fausse accusation sur le consort Alec d'adultère raconta Ragnor

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi l'empereur était attristé à ce point lors de l'absence du consort déduisit Jem

\- Oui, l'absence du consort avait fait beaucoup de mal à l'empereur car il était amoureux de lui mais bon c'est du passé en plus ça ne concerne qu'eux décréta Ragnor

Il hocha la tête et continuèrent jusqu'à tard leurs travaux et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain le premier ministre reprit son travail en attendant le ministre des finances, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Jem, enfin on dirait que Tessa t'as grondé n'est ce pas taquina Ragnor

\- Ce n'est pas Jem répondit une voix

Il se retourna vivement et vit Jonathan une épée à la main, celui-ci s'approcha de lui menaçant.

\- GARDE cria Ragnor paniqué

Les gardes arrivèrent et essayèrent de maîtriser le fils de Lilith, ce dernier les tua tous avec cruauté. Ragnor eut le temps de prendre son épée et commença à se défendre contre lui, il le poussa avec violence avec son pieds. Il tomba par terre avant d'essayer de décaler l'épée de Jonathan, il lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui le fit haleter. Il lui donna un coup d'épée dans la poitrine mais le premier ministre réussit à l'intercepter avec ses deux mains, il se blessa quand Jonathan retira férocement son épée. Il parvint à planter son épée dans le torse de Ragnor, ce dernier cracha du sang.

\- Enfin j'ai pu venger ma mère que tu as déshonoré et pris son poste de premier ministre mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Magnus te rejoindra dans la tombe ricana Jonathan

Il s'en alla en laissant mourir le premier ministre, il était tâché de son sang et parcourra le palais ainsi. Les gardes entrèrent et découvrirent le premier ministre mort, Alec était dans sa chambre quand il entendit des cris dehors. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Jonathan se diriger vers la chambre de Magnus, il haleta et couru dans sa chambre et prit son arc et ses flèches. Magnus était dans sa chambre et entendit des cris de ses femmes et ses consorts,

\- MAJESTE, JONATHAN A TUÉ LE PREMIER MINSITRE RAGNOR ET MAINTENANT IL SE DIRIGE VERS LE HAREM cria une servante paniquée

Il serra les poings avant de partir prendre l'épée que lui avait offert Alec, l'orage éclata violemment et le sol se mit à trembler. Jonathan tourna dans une intersection quand il vit Magnus venir dans sa direction, il l'attaqua férocement. Le démon para son attaque et le repoussa avec facilité, il marcha en faisant éclater le sol tellement il était furieux. Sans le savoir il prit son apparence démoniaque, l'orage gronda sous sa fureur. Alec banda son arc pour viser Jonathan quand une main l'empêcha de le faire, il tourna la tête pour voir Nirmala.

\- Non, c'est à Magnus de le faire stoppa Nirmala

\- Mais mère…commença Alec

\- C'est un ordre Alec, n'interfère pas dans les affaires de l'empereur ordonna Nirmala

Il baissa son arc et regarda son mari en train de combattre Jonathan, il lui donna un coup de pied ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Des soldats vinrent l'arrêter sur place, les flammes de Magnus grandissaient sous sa colère.

\- SCÉLERAT, TU AS TUER RAGNOR QUI ETAIT UN FIDÉLE DE L'EMPIRE. NON SEULEMENT TU L'AS TUÉ DE SANG-FROID MAIS TU M'AS TRAHI, TU AS VOULU M'ASSASSINER POUR RÉGNER À MA PLACE ALORS TU CRÉVERAS COMME UN CHIEN C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU MÉRITES fulmina Magnus

\- Non Magnus ne fais pas ça, pense à ma mère. Elle qui t'aime, tu ne veux pas la voir pleurer et ma femme elle sera veuve supplia Jonathan à la clémence de Magnus

\- LES LIENS FAMILIALES NE SIGNIFIENT RIEN QUAND TU AS LE SANG D'UNE PERSONNE INNOCENTE SUR LES MAINS déclara Magnus

Il lui donna un coup de pied en le jetant dans le vide, le corps de Jonathan tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Alec ferma les yeux et les détourna, il regarda de nouveau.

\- EST-CE QU'IL EST ENCORE VIVANT questionna Magnus

\- Majesté il est encore vivant répondit le soldat en bas

\- RAMENER-LE ICI ordonna Magnus

Madzie sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa mère quand Catarina l'empêcha de voir la scène et la ramena dans la chambre,

\- Jetez-le à nouveau dans le vide et cette fois-ci la tête la première ordonna Magnus avec haine

\- Bien votre majesté, répondirent les soldats

Ils le jetèrent la tête la première dans le vide, la tête de Jonathan éclata en se brisant sur la pierre. Des morceaux de cerveau et de sang se répandirent sur le sol, Magnus se calma doucement. Alec détourna la tête et voulut aller le voir quand sa belle-mère l'arrêta en secouant la tête, plus tard Lilith entra au palais et vit tout le monde la regarder avec crainte et tristesse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici questionna Lilith

Elle tourna la tête pour voir sa belle-fille sortir dehors habillée d'une robe noire, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment à ceci. Elle trembla avant de tourner la tête en voyant le corps de Jonathan installé par terre, elle marcha lentement vers son corps. Elle lui prit la main et le berça quand sa belle-fille l'agrippa et la rejeta sur les côtés en pleure,

\- NON LAISSE-LE, C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QU'IL EST MORT. VOUS NE MERITEZ PAS D'ÊTRE MERE, VOUS ÊTES RESPONSABLE DE SA MORT hurla sa belle-fille de douleur

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleure alors que des servantes vinrent l'aider, elle était comme paralysée et vit Magnus de loin en sang. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur lui avant de le regarder, il ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce en la voyant.

\- Magnus, Jonathan…il est mort…il est mort…Je veux le responsable de sa mort. Tu vas faire cela pour ta mère n'est ce pas proposa Lilith en la regardant

\- Je croyais de t'avoir dit clairement que nous n'avons pu rien à nous dire Dame Lilith et c'est moi qui ai donné la peine de mort à ton fils après avoir assassiné le premier ministre Ragnor et essayé de me tuer, maintenant je te laisse faire le rite de deuil avec ton fils déclara Magnus froidement

Il s'en alla préparer le rite de deuil de Ragnor, elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleure. Elle pleura en se tenant les cheveux, elle cria sa douleur et sa peine avant de faire le rite de deuil de son fils.

\- Pardonne-moi mon chéri, je suis désolée j'aurai dû être plus attentive à toi au lieu d'un autre enfant. Mais je te promets que je te vengerai, oui je vengerai ta mort mon fils promis Lilith

Elle pleura en caressant ses cheveux poisseux de sang, sa belle-fille pleura en disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il ne connaîtra pas son fils qu'elle porte en son sein. L'espoir renaquit dans le cœur de Lilith en apprenant la nouvelle,

\- Tu es enceinte demanda Lilith

\- Oui, je suis enceinte. Je voulais lui dire mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire à temps pleura sa belle-fille

\- Ne pleure pas, je suis là maintenant consola Lilith en lui touchant le bras

Elle rejeta l'aide de sa belle-mère ce qui la choqua, elle mit ses deux mains sur son ventre d'un geste protectif.

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserai toucher un seul cheveu de mon enfant, vous n'étiez pas capable d'aimer votre fils maintenant vous voulez le mien, non je ne vous permettrai pas d'avoir des droits sur lui. Si il faut que j'aille loin de vous et de votre influence alors je le ferai décréta sa belle-fille

Elle voulu la gifler avant de réaliser la vérité qui lui vint en plein de face, elle regarda le visage ensanglanté de son fils. Elle ne put rien faire, entre temps Nirmala regarda la scène et eu un pincement au cœur devant le rejet de Magnus. Elle comprenait sa décision car celle-ci était intervenu dans son couple avec Alec, elle alla de l'autre côté la où été exposé le corps de Ragnor. Alec regarda avec tristesse son mari qui venait déposer l'épée de Ragnor sur le corps, ses larmes coulaient sur son visage en sentant la tristesse de son mari. Il prit la torche enflammée et brûla le bûcher, il observa le feu consumer le corps de son meilleur ami et premier ministre. Il se rappela des bons souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, Tessa pleura dans les bras de Jem qui la consola. Tous pleuraient la mort de Ragnor à part Magnus qui devait se montrer fort devant tout le monde, seul Alec comprit ses émotions ayant un lien avec lui. Le soir même il était dans sa chambre assis sur son lit en regardant les bijoux de premier ministre, il entendit des pas et ne détourna pas le regard. Le consort entra dans sa chambre et le vit, il tira les rideaux doucement pour qu'ils soient seul dans la chambre seul. Il lui caressa les cheveux, il posa sa tête sur son ventre en l'agrippant.

\- Il n'y a que nous deux dans la pièce alors ça ira si tu pleures, je suis là apaisa Alec

Il serra la taille de son mari en pleurant sur sa tunique, le noiraud laissa les larmes couler sur son visage en accord avec celui de son mari. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour le consoler,

\- Je suis là consola Alec

Il le serra encore plus fort, il cessa de pleurer pendant un moment. Le Nephilim s'accroupit devant lui et essuya ses larmes, il l'embrassa chastement. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Alec sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et il essuya les larmes de son mari, il l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras fortement en se laissant jouir. La tête de Magnus était posée sur le ventre de son amant qui lui caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser,

\- Alexander, peux-tu chanter cette berceuse pour moi demanda Magnus d'une voix enroué

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Il commença à chanter doucement la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait enfant, Magnus s'endormit doucement sous la berceuse de son mari. Alec leva la tête vers le ciel,

\- Seigneur Raziel, vous avez été injuste en prenant Ragnor, mais je vous remercie d'avoir protégé mon mari, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui et c'est un fait. Malgré ça ne laissez pas sa tristesse l'envahir s'il vous plait supplia Alec en priant

Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue et continua de chanter sa berceuse, entre temps Lilith resta devant le bûcher qui se consumait de son fils les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle entendit un bruit avant de voir sa belle-fille habillée en noire avec des sacs de voyage,

\- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça questionna Lilith confuse

\- Je vais loin de ce palais et de l'influence maléfique que tu exerces, je ne veux pas que mon enfant subisse le même sort que son père. Sa majesté l'a peut-être tué et je le comprends car il a tué un homme innocent mais toi quel est ton excuse mère, il voulait que tu l'aimes comme tu as aimé sa majesté et il n'as reçu aucun amour de ta part car tu préférais ta position. Alors si c'est que tu as toujours souhaité ainsi soit-il mais je ne veux pas que mon fils soit en contact avec vous, il ne connaîtra pas l'amour de sa grand-mère si il reste. C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois mère, que les ancêtres vous apportent le réconfort que vous aurez l'avenir. Adieu salua sa belle-fille

Elle lui tourna le dos alors que Lilith la supplia de rester avec elle, elle tomba sur le sol en pleurant.

\- Mon petit-fils, j'ai perdu le seul lien avec mon fils. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait reviens, tu m'as toujours promis que tu m'aimerais comme ta mère se rappela Lilith

Elle s'arrêta à demie chemin et pivota la tête sur le côté,

\- C'est vrai que je te l'ai promis en espérant que vous alliez changer mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ce qui me désole en réalité, vous n'aspirez qu'au pouvoir et la cupidité. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'amour déclara sa belle-fille en marchant

Elle pencha la tête avant de se faire mouiller par la pluie qui tombait sur elle, elle riait d'une douce folie. Elle riait encore avant de pleurer encore une fois, son eunuque vint la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la réchauffa,

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon fils et mon petit-fils, incroyable n'est ce pas nargua Lilith

\- Dame Lilith…commença son eunuque

\- Incroyable n'est ce pas ? Ma belle-fille m'a arraché le seul espoir qui me rattache à ce monde en allant loin de moi, j'aspirai à devenir premier ministre pour que Jonathan soit haut-placé grâce à l'influence que j'avais sur Magnus mais à cause de ce Nephilim. J'ai tout perdu, ma position, mon fils, mon petit-fils et ma belle-fille, maintenant que me reste-t-il dans cette vie misérable gloussa Lilith

\- Vous m'avez moi consola son eunuque

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit sans joie, elle le prit dans ses bras en le berçant.

\- Oui je t'ai encore toi et je vais me venger d'Alexander avant de quitter cette vie à tout jamais car je l'ai promis sur le corps de mon fils promis Lilith

\- Dame Lilith, c'est trop risqué de vous attaquer au consort conseilla son eunuque

\- Chut, je ne vais pas m'attaquer à lui directement mais à son point faible à savoir son amour pour Magnus ainsi il verra ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime profondément expliqua Lilith

\- Mais comment vous allez faire ça questionna son eunuque

\- J'ai engagé une femme pour qu'elle séduise Magnus de ce fait Alexander sera balayé de ses pensés à jamais et résigner comme la reine Camille qui était devenu une paria auprès de ses pairs, je retrouverai mon poste grâce à elle et tout sera comme avant et ma belle-fille reviendra auprès de moi avec mon petit fils sourit Lilith rêveuse

Il la regarda s'enfoncer lentement dans une démence douce, elle riait en pensant à la tête d'Alec une fois qu'elle aurait réussis à séparer Magnus de lui. Elle but le vin avant de se regarder dans le miroir, elle se détacha les cheveux en se promettant de les attacher après sa vengeance.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'étrange maladie d'Alec et la fausse liaison de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre plein de rebondissement surtout pour nos deux amoureux **

**Lavigne 126: "Hachi qui rampe sur le sol au pied de sa diablesse" je suis désolée et je me fais doublement pardonnée avec tes idées dans ce chapitre quand tu l'as prévue euh par contre concernant ton sarcophage " Hachi toussa et mit l'objet du crime sous son lit" je ne sais pas où il est allez la fin de Lilith qui est le début dans ce chapitre avant sa mort dimanche avec deux idée que tu m'as proposée alors tu vas me pardonner mon neko d'amour, mon impératrice de la perversité, la déesse de mon imagination, la diablesse de la luxure, ma vampire adoré, ma momie sucrée" Hachi qui dit plusieurs noms de d'animaux pour la faire changer d'avis" mon étoile sur terre...**

**Alec Barton: Plein de fluffy dans ce chapitre plus un double lemon et chargé de rebondissement dans ce chapitre, prochain chapitre normal XD "Hachi qui regarde Satan encore dans son délire" Je t'assure que tu n'es pas mon père parce que il y aura longtemps que j'aurais eu tout ce que je voulais avec dieu comme grand-père " Hachi se mit à rêver" vraiment le pied " Hachi pensa à quelque chose avant de saigner du sang et rempli l'enfer du sang" Sébastian comme esclave rien qu'à moi XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec caressa les cheveux de son mari en l'embrassant avant de glisser ses mains entre ses côtes pour le chatouiller, il éclata de rire avant de courir pour l'attraper. Il l'attrapa et le fit tourner dans ses bras en l'embrassant, il sourit en regardant son amant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et tombèrent par terre pour faire l'amour, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De retour en arrière deux mois ont passé depuis la mort de Ragnor et de Jonathan, la douleur était encore fraîche pour Magnus qui avait perdu son meilleur ami. Grâce à Alec qui le soutenait sa douleur s'amoindrissait lentement, il avait appris par hasard que la femme de Jonathan avait quitté le palais enceinte. Il avait envoyé un soldat lui donner de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse survivre, elle avait remercié l'empereur qui malgré le fait qu'il ai tué son mari pour le punir les aidait. Lilith continua de préparer sa vengeance, son eunuque conclu qu'elle était folle de chagrin depuis la mort de son fils. Elle voulait séparer encore une fois Alec et Magnus pour les faire souffrir comme elle a souffert pour la mort de son fils et la perte de son petit-fils après que sa belle-fille l'ait éloigné du palais, elle avait engagé un homme pour séduire Magnus. Ce dernier soupçonnait quelque chose du côté de son ancienne nourrice, il attendait le prochain faux pas qu'elle allait faire pour qu'il la fasse emprisonner. Alec et lui continuaient à s'aimer passionnément, Aline et les autres sourient devant leur bonheur à tous les deux. Alexis la fille de Jessamine avait beaucoup grandi et adorait son parrain en refusant d'aller avec d'autres personnes que lui, Magnus ressentait une petit jalousie devant sa nièce qui refusa de venir avec lui pour rester avec son mari. Lorenzo jubilait dans son coin depuis la disparation de Jonathan et de Ragnor car pour lui il n'avait plus de rival en course, il croyait que Magnus pourrait lui donner plus tard le poste de premier ministre. Il allait encore dans le passage secret pour espionner Alec dans son bain ou quand il retira ses vêtements mais ça le faisait déchanter rapidement en voyant les nombreux suçons et morsures sur sa peau pâles signe que l'empereur venait de passer récemment une nuit des plus passionnée avec lui, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à sa fille depuis qu'il avait appris le sexe du bébé. Mais à chaque fois qu'Alec était de passage en train de jouer avec la petite, il faisait semblant d'être un père exemplaire. Magnus était dans le lit avec son amant,

\- Je suis jaloux d'Alexis bouda Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Eh bien elle accapare toute ton attention quand je suis là, je n'aime pas être en second plan Alexander révéla Magnus en le regardant

Il éclata de rire en le voyant faire une moue enfantine, il l'embrassa amoureusement ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Ce que tu peux être adorable gloussa Alec

\- Un démon n'est pas adorable déclara Magnus

\- Pour moi tu l'es, mon adorable démon gloussa Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant que Magnus le surplombe pour lui faire l'amour tendrement, après avoir fait l'amour Alec s'était endormit contre lui. Magnus l'observait avec amour et caressa sa joue, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sans son mari prés de lui en comprenant que celui-ci était partit au conseil. Il s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, Maia entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de thé dans la main et le déposa sur la petite table basse. Il se leva et alla faire un brin de toilette et but le thé en soupirant devant l'arôme, la jeune fille prépara ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse les mettre aujourd'hui. Alec était en train de réfléchir sur quelque chose quand il posa sa tasse sur la table assez vivement ce qui attira sa servante sur lui,

\- Alec est ce que ça va questionna Maia

\- Maia, nous sommes le combien aujourd'hui demanda Alec en se tournant vers son amie

\- Je crois qu'on ait le 2 du mois pourquoi questionna Maia

\- Oh par l'ange c'est la fête de l'ange Raziel aujourd'hui déclara Alec

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser ce que son ami était en train de dire, elle sourit avant de hocher la tête pour aller faire les préparatifs. Alec se leva et alla prendre son bain après que sa servante l'ait préparé, il mit des vêtements noirs et des bijoux d'argents avant de commencer à prier à la statue de Raziel. Nirmala fut au courant de la fête de l'ange Raziel par le biais de Maia après l'avoir intercepté avec des guirlandes de fleur, elle alla dans la cuisine et ordonna de cuisiner d'après les coutumes Nephilims. Magnus fut au courant de la fête et décréta une fête en l'honneur de son mari, ce dernier fut proposé par sa belle-mère d'organiser la fête Nephilims. Il était en train de choisir un thème pour la soirée avant de se souvenir d'une contrée égyptienne qu'il avait visité quand il était petit avec son père en visite, il sourit et se lança dans l'organisation de la fête. Plus tard Nirmala complimenta son gendre de la fête sur le thème égyptien, il la remercia du compliment. L'empereur était en train de se préparer aidé de ses serviteurs, il était habillé en pharaon. Aline entra dans la chambre pour saluer son frère,

\- Mon frère, tu ressembles vraiment un pharaon complimenta Aline

\- Et toi comme une princesse égyptienne complimenta Magnus

La jeune femme était habillée comme les princesses égyptiennes, ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller dans la salle de réception. Catarina et la belle-mère d'Alec s'occupaient de lui en lui mettant les plus beaux bijoux qu'il avait, elles le regardèrent dans le miroir en le trouvant très beau.

\- Tu es magnifique mon ange, un vrai ange tombé du ciel. Mon fils va rester bouche-bée en te voyant gloussa Nirmala

Il rougit avant de suivre sa belle-mère et la reine dans la salle de fête, l'empereur entendit des bracelets de cheville s'approcher au fur à mesure. Il trouva sa mère et sa sœur de cœur collées en cachant la personne derrière elles, elles s'écartèrent doucement en dévoilant Alec. Le démon eut le souffle coupé en voyant la beauté de son mari, ce dernier avait un habit traditionnel égyptien. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un Khôl qui mettait en évidence ses yeux bleu, des parures d'or et d'argent le faisaient rayonner dans la salle en révélant sa beauté angélique. Il avait une tiare avec une perle sur le front, l'empereur resta ébahi devant la beauté de son mari. Il se leva pour prendre la main d'Alec pour s'asseoir prés de lui comme la fête était à son honneur, il annonça le début de la fête ce qui fit réjouit tout le monde. Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers le démon qui ne décrocha pas son regard de lui, il sourit intérieurement à son regard. Magnus se reprit doucement en avalant sa salive, il tourna la tête pour voir les regards amusés de Nirmala et Catarina et comprit qu'elles avaient encore une fois préparé Alec pour la fête pour qu'il reste bouche-bée devant lui. Il secoua la tête avant d'essayer de faire abstraction de son mari, Lorenzo ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du consort. Il était jaloux de l'empereur qui était assis prés d'Alec car il voulait être sa place, Lilith fusilla Alec du regard et elle ne pouvait pas oublier la mort de son fils et la perte de son petit-fils par la décision de sa belle-fille. Des danseurs Nephilims vinrent rendre hommage à l'ange Raziel ce qui enchanta le consort qui sourit, l'empereur lui prit la main et le serra ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Plus tard Alec entra dans sa chambre en retirant ses bijoux, Maia vint l'aider.

\- Ça ira Maia, je peux le faire tout seul. Va te coucher tu as l'air épuisé conseilla Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Maia

\- Oui, je vais aller me coucher de tout façon rassura Alec

\- D'accord, bonne nuit Alec souhaita Maia

\- Bonne nuit Maia souhaita Alec

Elle s'en alla en le laissant seul dans sa chambre, le consort retira son collier quand une main l'aida à le retirer. Il regarda dans le miroir pour voir son amant, ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider proposa Magnus

Il rougit avant de se mettre debout en acceptant la main de son mari, celui-ci le fit tourner pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Il effleura ses poignets pour retirer ses bracelets, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il se colla encore plus contre son amant, le démon caressa son torse en pinçant ses tétons ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à la chaînette autour de ses hanches en la détachant, il retira la ceinture qui retenait le morceau de tissus en guise de Chendjit. Le tissu tomba dans un souffle par terre, il le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il le caressa avant de le porter dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de sa chambre ce qui l'étonna, ils entrèrent dans une pièce et il vit un sarcophage. Il le remit par terre avant de l'ouvrir et l'invita à s'installer à l'intérieur,

\- J'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour dans ce sarcophage déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et y fit plusieurs suçons, il descendit vers sa clavicule pour le mordiller ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il poursuivit son exploration vers ses tétons, il regarda le morceau de chair avec fascination. Il lécha le bout qui durcit sous la taquinerie, Alec fit racler ses ongles contre la paroi du sarcophage sous le plaisir. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le corps de son amant avant d'arriver sur son érection qui était rougit, il tournoya son pouce sur la fente ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il le prit en bouche jusqu'à sa gorge, il rejeta sa tête en laissant filtrer des soupirs libidineux. Il massa ses testicules avant de se retirer pour faire entrer un doigt en lui, il le fit coulisser lentement en lui. Il sourit perversement en le voyant se tortiller et en sueur, ses joues étaient devenues rouges sous le plaisir. Il sourit narquoisement avant de rajouter encore deux autres doigts, il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il retira ses doigts en les léchant, il écarta les jambes de son amant pour le pénétrer. Il ne le laissa pas respirer qu'il entama le mouvement de va et viens en lui, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui pour l'attirer vers lui. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, dans la pièce résonnaient des claquements de peau et des gémissements de plaisir. L'empereur changea de position grâce à la rune de flexibilité de son mari, il donna des coups de plus en plus fort pour le faire crier de plaisir. Il ressentit la jouissance de son mari venir rapidement, il continua avant de s'arrêter en commençant son petit jeu avec lui. Il le supplia de le laisser jouir ce qui le fit ricaner,

\- Non je ne te laisserai pas jouir maintenant Alexander, j'ai d'autres positions en tête que tu vas drôlement apprécier gloussa Magnus en lui mordant l'oreille

Il miaula ce qui le fit sourire, il accéléra ses coups de rein. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant n'importe quoi sous le plaisir, le sarcophage bougeait tellement sous leurs déhanchements qu'il tomba par terre. En tombant sur le sol Alec se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant, il le sentait profondément en lui. Il cria de jouissance en se déversant sur le torse de son amant, celui-ci continua et implanta sa semence en lui. L'asiatique inséra aussi son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il s'effondra sur le torse de Magnus. Il caressa ses cheveux humides et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Magnus commence à bouger en lui, Alec se redressa avec les yeux écarquillés alors que le démon sourit espiègle. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il essaya de se lever avant de se recoucher en geignant de douleur. Sa servante entra et le vit sur le lit, elle prit sa stèle et la passa sur sa rune de guérison ce qui lui fit du bien.

\- Je suppose que l'empereur est passé pensa Maia

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé une minute à tel point que j'ai dû me graver la rune d'endurance qui est devenu sa deuxième rune préféré railla Alec en marchant

Il râla durant le bain sur la libido démesurée de son mari, ce dernier était en train d'écouter Jem sur certaines taxes. Depuis la mort de Ragnor la plupart de ses tâches lui étaient revenues, beaucoup ont commencé à insister auprès de Magnus pour qu'il choisisse un autre premier ministre. L'empereur avait décrété qu'il nommerait quelqu'un en temps voulu, il écouta son ministre de la finance et approuva sa décision. Plus tard un soldat s'inclina devant lui,

\- Majesté, j'ai remarqué que Dame Lilith s'aventurait beaucoup dans la forêt prés d'une grotte raconta le soldat

\- Je vois, enquêtez là-dessus ordonna Magnus

\- Il y a autre chose majesté, l'impératrice-mère avait réussis à suivre Dame Lilith mais elle a dit que celle-ci se servait de la grotte pour prier et pour réfléchir expliqua le soldat

Magnus hocha la tête avant de réfléchir, quelques jours plus tard il se promenait dans la cours avant de rentrer dans le harem. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et ressentit la détente de son amant. Il entra dans la salle de bain, il vit le dos de son amant. Il entra dans la pièce d'eau et le prit dans ses bras, la personne se tendit rapidement ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. La personne se retourna ce qui choqua le souverain, il s'était trompé de personne. C'était un inconnu qui sortit rapidement de la pièce en prenant ses affaires avant que Magnus ne reprenne ses esprits, il regarda l'inconnue sortir

\- Je me demande qui était cette personne se demanda Magnus

La personne s'habilla rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre, son compagnon se réveilla et le vit effrayer.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sébastian demanda son compagnon

\- Rien, juste que j'ai eu peur qu'on me voie dans le harem rassura Sébastian en mentant

\- Bien viens te coucher proposa son compagnon

Il hocha la tête et se coucha, il repensa au toucher de Magnus sur sa peau. Il rougit avant de s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard Alec était blottit dans les bras de Magnus. Il était songeur ce qu'il l'inquiéta,

\- Qu'as-tu ? Tu es bien silencieux ce soir constata Alec

\- Je réfléchissais sur certains choses c'est tout répondit Magnus

Il se redressa pour le regarder, son mari lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Alexander, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma vie, mon oxygène et ma raison d'être confessa Magnus

\- Tu me fais peur en disant ceci commenta Alec effrayer

\- Rassure-toi mais promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je dise, tu me feras toujours confiance s'il te plait promets-moi demanda Magnus

\- Sur mon amour pour toi je te ferai toujours confiance promis Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu et n'oublie pas quand un démon le dit cela signifie que cette personne est son âme-sœur rappela Magnus

Il acquiesça la tête avant de l'embrasser pour le promettre, il posa sa tête sur son torse en savourant les caresses de Magnus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un plan pour démasquer Lilith et retrouver la reine Jia, tu as été judicieux sourit Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je suis un très bon acteur en faisant croire à tous que j'était redevenu le grand Magnus le fléau sourit Magnus

Il gloussa avant de l'embrasser, il savoura le baiser. Alec était en compagnie avec sa belle-mère, Catarina avec Aline. Madzie joua pas trop de loin d'eux, ils discutaient ensemble.

\- La chaleur est devenu de plus en plus agaçant grimaça Catarina

\- Je sais et encore j'avais du mal à m'endormir avec cette chaleur étouffante hier soir renchérit Alec

\- Mais heureusement que la moisson arrive bientôt souffla Nirmala

\- J'ai toujours adorée la moisson sourit Aline

Alec sourit avant de se lever pour aller s'entraîner, il eut un vertige soudainement ce qui le fit s'asseoir rapidement.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Nirmala

\- Oui, j'ai dû me lever trop vite rassura Alec

\- Juste que tu es devenu subitement pâle décrit Aline

\- Ça va aller rassura Alec

Il se leva de nouveau lentement avant de partir dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit en sentant fatigué soudainement. Un quart d'heure plus tard Maia le réveilla pour le repas,

\- Tu n'as rien mangé tout à l'heure alors je t'ai apporté le repas décréta Maia

\- Merci Maia remercia Alec

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil quand l'odeur de la nourriture le frappa, il eut un haut le cœur et se leva pour vomir dans un vase vide.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller Alec s'inquiéta Maia

\- Maia, rapporte la nourriture s'il te plait parce que l'odeur me fait vomir pâlit Alec

\- Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin proposa Maia

\- Non ça ira, je suppose que c'est la chaleur, prépare-moi un bain froid s'il te plait demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et rapporta le repas, elle prépara le bain froid de son ami. Il se plongea à l'intérieur ce qui le soulagea, il se sentit bien. Il y passa quelque minutes avant de ressortir et s'habiller légèrement, Church sauta prés de lui en ronronnant pour réclamer des caresses. Il le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner encore plus, il commença à créer des images avec les pouvoirs qu'il avait maîtrisé grâce à son mari. Il créa des anges dans le ciel ce qui le fit sourire avant d'avoir une idée, le soir même Magnus lui rendit visite en apprenant qu'il avait été malade.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Rassure-toi c'était juste un coup de chaleur, par contre je voulais te montrer quelque chose sourit Alec

Il haussa les sourcils curieux, il sourit avant de lui monter des images d'ange dans le plafond de sa chambre. Il était émerveillé en les voyant, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

\- C'est tellement beau sayang, tu as vraiment réussi à maîtriser tes pouvoirs sourit Magnus

\- Grâce à toi gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le démon ressentit le désir de son amant. Il l'entraîna sur le lit tout en le déshabillant, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit des suçons. Il mordilla sa clavicule et descendit vers ses tétons qu'il taquina, Alec se cambra en frottant son bassin contre celui de son amant. Il poussa un râle devant le frottement de leurs bassins, il l'embrassa avant de prendre son sexe en bouche et lui fit voir les étoiles. L'empereur se retira avant de faire glisser ses lèvres vers ses testicules et l'embrasser, il fit inséra son doigt en lui et le fit bouger. Il rajouta ses deux autres avant de les faire coulisser lentement, il se déshabilla en retirant ses doigts. Il le pénétra avec douceur, il entama ses mouvements sans le laisser respirer. Il bougea ses hanches avant de se basculer sur le lit pour le laisser le chevaucher, il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de bouger avec indécence. Magnus se redressa en se mettant en position assise pour l'embrasser encore une fois dans son cou, il l'encercla ses bras autour de son amant en continuant de bouger. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en buvant ses gémissements de plaisir, il se retira et le fit se mettre dans une position en usant de sa rune de flexibilité en plus de sa rune d'endurance. Il le pénétra de nouveau avant de pilonner sa prostate, il hurla de plaisir avant de sentir sa jouissance monter en lui. Il se déversa sur le drap et Magnus se déversa après quelques coups de reins, il insérer de nouveau son pouvoir en lui. Ils tombèrent essoufflés sur le lit en souriant extatique, ils s'endormirent en ne voyant pas qu'un étrange pouvoir entourait Alec d'une aura. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se leva et alla hors de la chambre, il retrouva Sébastian qui l'attendait.

\- Par les ancêtres, j'ai failli attendre souffla Sébastian en se jetant dans ses bras

\- Je suis désolé mais je devais faire comme si j'étais encore avec lui mais tu sais que c'est avec toi que je veux être sourit Magnus

\- Oh majesté, je ne peux pas comme je suis marié signala Sébastian

\- Notre amour peut être au-dessus de ça mon amour, je te promets que tout va s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser amoureusement et s'en alla en laissant le démon, ce dernier regagna sa chambre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avant de se lever, il mit la main sur sa bouche avant de vomir dans un vase quand Maia arriva et le vit en train de vomir.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maia

\- Je vais…stoppa Alec en vomissant de nouveau

Il s'assit en se laissant débarbouiller par sa servante, celle-ci voulut appeler le médecin mais il assura qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il avait besoin d'air frais. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa aller dehors, il s'assit pour respirer l'air ce qui le soulagea. Quelques jours plus tard Alec remarqua l'étrange comportement de son mari, il découvrit plus tard qu'il entretenait une liaison avec un homme marié. Quand il le confronta devant tout le monde, il avoua ses méfaits.

\- JE VAIS ME MARIER DEMAIN AVEC SEBASTIAN, JE SUIS MAGNUS BANE L'EMPEREUR DEMONIAQUE ALORS JE N'AI PAS DE COMPTE A TE RENDRE s'écria Magnus en regardant Alec

Il sentit son cœur se briser quand il se rappela à temps de sa promesse, il réalisa que son mari jouait un jeu.

\- Très bien, majesté, si c'est que vous voulez alors je n'interférai plus dans vos affaires déclara Alec en entrant dans son jeu

Le lendemain tout le monde était en liesse pour le mariage de l'empereur avec un autre homme qui était marié, les prêtres étaient mécontent de la situation et essayèrent de résonner Magnus mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Le jour du mariage Alec était encore malade en vomissant une fois de plus dehors, sa servante était inquiète à son sujet.

\- Je vais très bien Maia, ne t'en fais pas j'irais voir le médecin plus tard il faut que j'aille voir l'empereur décréta Alec

Magnus s'avança avec son nouveau mari vers l'autel alors que Nirmala était mécontente de son fils par rapport à ce qu'il faisait, ils se marièrent sous les yeux de tous. Ils criaient les louanges de l'empereur et de son nouveau mari, Sébastian sourit de joie avant de prendre une dague dans son pantalon. Il sourit vicieusement avant de trancher la gorge de Magnus, celui-ci tomba par terre la gorge tranché. Tous criaient scandalisés, des gardes sortirent de nulle part pour les encercler.

\- L'EMPEREUR MAGNUS BANE EST MORT déclara Sébastian

\- NON cria Lilith en sortant du rideau

Elle tomba devant le corps de Magnus en pleurant,

\- Je t'ai dit de le séduire pas de le tuer comment as-tu fais ça à mon Magnus s'exclama Lilith

\- Tu crois que j'allais juste le séduire maintenant que je l'ai tué, tu te rétractes ricana Sébastian

\- Oui, je voulais juste qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert à la mort de mon fils en le séparent de son amour pleura Lilith en caressant le visage de Magnus

Alec arriva en courant pâle et trouva le corps de son mari par terre et Sébastian tenant la dague ensanglanté,

\- MAGNUS cria Alec sous le choc

Il voulut le rejoindre quand les gardes l'empêchèrent de passer, le compagnon rejoignit son mari en se déclarant l'empereur à la place de Magnus.

\- Moi vivant tu ne seras jamais l'empereur cracha Alec en sortant sa dague

Il usa de ses pouvoirs en prenant sa forme démoniaque, il était sur le point de l'attaquer alors que les gardes étaient sur le point de le repousser. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste quand l'orage éclata et le sol se mit à trembler, les gardes tombèrent par terre la gorge tranché. Alec regarda le prêtre devant lui,

\- Je savais que tu étais derrière tout cela Lilith, juste pour te venger de Jonathan déclara une voix familière

Le prêtre retira son masque et sa fausse barbe pour montrer Magnus vivant, Alec sourit tellement de soulagement qu'il eut le vertige et s'effondra à demie dans les bras de son mari.

\- Tu croyais que vraiment que je t'aimais Sébastian, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Mais avant tout ALINE TU PEUX RENTRER déclara Magnus

Aline entra avec sa mère blessée dans ses bras, Lilith écarquilla les yeux en regardant Jia.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nouveau de poste d'Aline et l'étrange envie d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Lilith a beaucoup de moron à se faire, demain sera sa mort finale **

**Lavigne 126: J'étais de sortit et de plus ma mère ne voulait pas me lâcher en me racontant pour la énième fois la super feuilleton qu'elle regarde, d'accord c'est la dernière fois dans cette fic au vu que j'avais besoin d'un plan pour attraper Lilith. Encore trois de tes idées demain soir alors essaye de le lire dans une baignoire remplie de glaçons XD **

**Alec Barton: Pour vomir tu vas vomir même ma bêta n'a pas résister XD "Hachi qui plumait tout le monde " Au fait on peut inviter Dieu parce que j'ai en marre de plumer les démons " Satan qui était toujours dans son délire et Alec riait, Hachi allait préparer l'invitation" Bon ben je les invite et peut-être plumer Dieu "Hachi qui se transforme en Dark Hachi " Je les tous les plumer mouhahahahaha XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Aline se faufila hors du palais avant que la cérémonie de mariage commence, elle avait reçu des recommandations de son frère au sujet de l'emplacement de sa mère. Elle entra dans la grotte et assomma les gardes, Alec avait entraîné en cachette sa belle-sœur pour qu'elle puisse se défendre au cas où une personne mal intentionné venait l'enlever. Elle entra dans la grotte et trouva une femme en train de chanter une berceuse tout en berçant une poupée, elle s'approcha lentement en s'accroupissant en face de Jia qui la regarda avec peur. Jia la regarda lentement, elle commença à pleurer en voyant la jeune femme. Elle la prit dans ses bras en disant qu'elle est sa fille en reconnaissant ses yeux qui étaient les même qu'elle, elle confirma en disant qu'elle était bien Aline. Elle serra fortement sa mère, elle l'aida à se relever. Arrivé à la sortie de la grotte elle s'arrêta avant de déchirer un morceau de tissus pour bander les yeux de sa mère qui n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis des années n'ayant que le feu comme éclairage, elles rentrèrent de nouveau aux palais. Magnus les accueillit et présenta ses excuses à Jia de ne pas s'être lancé à sa recherche au lieu de croire aux mensonges de Lilith qui l'avait fait captive, elle lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute et ni celle d'Asmodée mais plutôt de la faute de Lilith qui a profité de la situation pour la capturer. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de faire venir le médecin pour l'examiner, il promit de ne rien dire au sujet de la présence de Jia quand l'empereur le lui demanda. Il l'examina et soigna ses blessures, il lui donna des potions pour qu'elle récupère vite sa santé ayant beaucoup maigri. Des servantes d'Aline entrèrent pour apporter de la nourriture pour qu'elle puisse manger en même temps, le médecin examina ses yeux et posa un bandeau sur ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse revoir de nouveau sans être aveugle par la forte concentration de lumière. Elle le remercia avant de lever la main pour essayer de trouver le visage de sa fille, celle-ci posa son visage sur sa paume de sa main. Magnus sourit avant de se rappeler de la cérémonie, il demanda à Aline de se préparer aussi car elle était la pièce maîtresse de son plan. Alec était soulagé de savoir que son mari était en vie, il se sentit bête n'ayant pas utilisé leur lien. Magnus jeta un regard froid aux assassins devant lui.

\- Comment c'est possible que tu sois encore en vie interrogea Sébastian

\- C'est simple, cet homme que tu as tué était un sosie de moi. Il a voulu jouer mon rôle à ma place en voulant me protéger malgré que je lui ai formellement interdit, eh oui j'ai voulu voir les vrais visages des comploteurs surtout Lilith. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris tes manigances et surtout d'avoir retenu en otage une reine de mon père déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, tu es en vie pleura Nirmala

\- Bien sûr mère, je me suis faufilé déguisé pour déjouer les plans seul Alec avait compris que je jouais un jeu répondit Magnus

Alec s'agrippa au vêtement de son mari qui le serra, il lui caressa le visage avant de faire face à ses comploteurs. Lilith était encore sous le choc de voir Jia dans les bras d'Aline, l'empereur s'approcha d'eux pour les affronter

\- J'ai saisi dés le début de vos complots contre moi, je l'avais soupçonné quand ma mère avait douté de ta soi-disant grotte pour prier alors que je sais que tu aimes prier dans ta chambre. J'ai envoyé un soldat pour te surveiller, il m'a raconté que tu as gardé la reine Jia pendant des années. Deuxièmement pour Sébastian, c'était trop réel qu'un homme ne puisse pas me reconnaître dans le bain et de plus je trouvais bizarre de comment tu savais où était la salle de bain d'Alexander. Alors je l'ai suivit de mon propre chef et j'ai tout entendu votre plan à tous les trois au sujet de ma séparation avec mon consort pour nous faire souffrir, alors j'ai fait croire que j'étais redevenu Magnus Bane le fléau. Alors j'ai fait toute cette mise en scène pour vous démasquer bande de chacal que vous êtes raconta Magnus énervé

Le sol trembla de plus en plus alors que les éclairs éclairaient la pièce et l'orage grondait comme un bruit assourdissant, le compagnon de Sébastian ne s'avouant pas vaincu essaya de tuer Magnus. Ce dernier para son attaque et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, il attaqua d'une extrême violence son adversaire. Son ennemie tomba sur le sol alors que sa tête se détacha de son corps et roula sur le sol, Sébastian regarda la scène avec choc et surprise, il commença à paniquer quand Madzie se faufila dans la pièce pour courir vers Alec. Il l'attrapa et la menaça avec la dague,

\- NE BOUGEZ PLUS OU JE LUI TRANCHE LA GORGE menaça Sébastian

Magnus s'arrêta de bouger ayant peur pour sa fille de cœur, il serra ses poings et vit une flèche venir traverser la tête de l'homme. Il tomba par terre en relâchant la petite fille qui courut dans les bras de Catarina, tous se retournaient pour voir Alec avec son arc dans les mains.

\- Personne ne touche à ma fille déclara Alec

L'empereur sourit avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement alors que les gardes vinrent entourer Lilith qui se reprit, il vint devant son ancienne nourrice.

\- Dame Lilith, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur l'empereur et torture d'une reine démoniaque et d'autres chefs d'accusation. Vous serez jugé dans le tribunal en attendant vous serez jeté une prison déclara Magnus

Les gardes l'emmenaient sans qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Nirmala sortit du rideau et prit son fils dans ses bras ayant eu peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Catarina se joignit à eux et prit le démon dans ses bras, le Nephilim sourit avant de voir le monde tourner autour de lui. Il mit la main sur son front et tous remarquaient le visage pâle du consort, Magnus s'approcha de lui et était sur le point de lui demander si il allait bien en le sentant malade. Il s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari qui l'attrapa inquiet, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et appela le médecin. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et examina Alec, ce dernier se réveilla entre-temps.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vomi récemment votre altesse questionna le médecin

\- Oui, j'ai vomi mais je pense que c'est la chaleur en plus les odeurs de nourriture me répugnent énormément expliqua Alec

\- Est-ce que c'est grave docteur demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Ce sont des symptômes normal à ce stade sourit le médecin

\- Comment ça normal s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Félicitation majesté, vous allez être père, le consort Alec est enceinte révéla le médecin

Le couple se réjouie de la nouvelle, Magnus embrassa le front de son mari. Nirmala et Catarina entrèrent dans la chambre inquiète après avoir laissé le médecin s'occuper du consort,

\- Alors tout va bien questionna Nirmala

Alec baissa la tête en rougissant alors que Magnus sourit de joie, il serra la main de son amant avant de se lever pour faire face à sa mère et sa reine.

\- Alexander et moi nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer sourit Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Catarina

\- Je suis enceinte révéla Alec en rougissant

\- Oh cher ancêtre s'exclama Nirmala en se réjouissant de la nouvelle

Elle s'assit prés de son gendre et l'embrassa sur le front, elle se leva et prit son fils en le félicitant.

\- Mes prières ont été entendu, oh je vais être grand-mère après tout ce temps sourit Nirmala

\- Et moi je serai père mère, vous rendez compte enfin. Je n'arrive pas à y croire s'exclama Magnus en ne savant pas comment exprimer sa joie

Alec rigola légèrement avant de se faire prendre dans les bras par Catarina qui le félicita elle-aussi, bientôt tout le palais sut pour la grossesse d'Alec. Lorenzo enragea encore plus en sachant que maintenant Alec est enceinte de l'héritier de Magnus, il jeta son verre par terre et essaya de penser à un plan pour être empereur et aussi pour que Alec soit à lui. Camille ayant entendu la nouvelle devenait encore plus aigrie et colérique, elle renversa tous les meubles dans sa chambre lorsque Ralph l'empêcha de se faire mal.

\- C'EST MOI QUI DEVAIS LUI DONNER UN HERITER ET NON CE CONSORT ALEXANDER pleura Camille en mettant la main sur son ventre

Magnus était au lit avec Alec et lui caressa son ventre plat, il l'embrassa amoureusement ce qui fit sourire son mari.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir père, Alexander. Je vais être appelé papa tu te rends compte, j'ai tellement envie qu'il soit là. J'ai hâte de lui apprendre à marcher en lui faisant tenir mon doigt, cher ancêtre je suis tellement pressé de réaliser mes rêves avec mon enfant rêva Magnus en caressant le ventre plat

\- Je sais, as-tu une préférence ? À moins que tu veux que ce soit un garçon conclu Alec en le regardant

\- Je m'en fiche que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ou elle soit là. C'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir un fils pour être mon héritier mais je voudrais aussi avoir une fille pour la gâter de tant de choses répondit Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et lui caressa le visage devant ses mots pour leur enfant, ils passèrent leurs temps à rêver de leur enfant. Un mois plus tard Alec était à son deuxième mois de grossesse, par sécurité pour son mari et son enfant Magnus avait demandé à Maia de goûter sa nourriture et l'examiner en cas où quelqu'un essayerait de le faire avorter. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemie qui en apprenant la nouvelle aurai essayé de faire du mal à son enfant, Alec était d'accord avec lui à ce sujet. L'empereur continua de rêver de son futur enfant, de même Nirmala avait commencé aussi à s'occuper d'Alec et de sa grossesse. En prison Lilith avait appris la nouvelle de la grossesse et fut furieuse de la nouvelle,

\- Espèce de chien de Raziel, pendant que moi je pourris en prison. Toi tu profites de ta vie avec ton foutu bâtard, tu vas me payer ça quand je sortirai de prison promis Lilith

Elle observa son entourage pour envisager son évasion de sa prison, elle réfléchit à un plan. Alec venait de se lever avant d'aller vomir dans un vase la nourriture qu'il a mangé la veille, il toussa quand il sentit une main lui frotter le dos pour le soulager. Il se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche et se tourna vers sa belle-mère qui lui donna un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne gémit Alec

\- C'est normal car tu viens de vomir, crois-moi j'avais la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de Magnus. C'était impossible d'essayer de manger quelque chose sans que je vomisse après raconta Nirmala

\- Je comprends j'ai hâte de ne plus avoir de nausée souhaita Alec

\- La plupart du temps les nausées se terminent vers la fin du troisième mois révéla Nirmala

Il soupira longuement quand Maia emmena un verre de potion pour faire passer ses nausées, il le but en grimaçant et se leva pour accompagner sa belle-mère se promener pour se sentir mieux. Il trouva son amant en train de s'entraîner ce qui le fit se stopper et le regarder amoureusement, l'impératrice-mère était en train de lui parler et remarqua que son gendre ne l'écoutait plus et regardait en direction de son fils qui s'entraînait. Elle sourit de joie en le voyant comme ça, Alec contempla son mari s'entraîner à l'épée. Ce dernier sentit son regard et se tourna pour le voir en train de le regarder, il sourit et lui fit un baiser volant. Il rougit avant d'entendre sa belle-mère se racler la gorge, il rougit encore plus devant son regard malicieux

\- Je croyais que tu m'écoutais mais je vois que tu avais autre chose en tête n'est ce pas gloussa Nirmala

\- Mère…je…vous…je…l'empereur bafouilla Alec

\- Je te taquinai mon ange allez viens sourit Nirmala

Magnus sourit de son côté en observant la scène, il retrouva son conseil. Tous le félicitèrent de la grossesse du consort et il hocha la tête avec un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres, Jem commença la réunion.

\- Autre chose à traiter demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous faire part qu'Aldertree est en train de faire alliance avec les seigneurs pour avoir des armées et reprendre sa revanche dévoila un ministre

\- Maudit soit Aldertree murmura Magnus

Max se leva en s'inclinant,

\- Majesté, j'ai une suggestion à vous soumettre sur ce sujet proposa Max

\- Bien sûr, dis-le moi demanda Magnus

Il lui donna sa suggestion ce qui fit réfléchir l'empereur, Lorenzo trouva une occasion de se faire remarquer auprès de son beau-frère.

\- Majesté, et si nous envoyions des espions pour voir avec quel genre de seigneur ce traître a fait alliance proposa Lorenzo

\- Ta proposition n'est pas mal du tout Lorenzo mais nous risquons beaucoup en voyant un espion espionner le camp adversaire déclara Magnus

\- Jem écouta plusieurs suggestions des ministres et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre vers le harem avant d'avoir une idée,

\- Majesté, pourquoi nous n'envoyons pas une femme pour espionner le camp adversaire demanda Jem

\- Une femme ? Quelle absurdité ministre des finances s'exclama Lorenzo en riant

\- Au contraire conseiller Lorenzo, réfléchissez un homme sera plus facilement attrapé qu'une femme. Quand on va dire que l'empereur a envoyé un espion et bien ils s'attendront plus à voir un homme qu'une femme, si nous envoyons une femme à la place d'un soldat alors elle pourrait nous renseigner sur le camp ennemie sans se faire repérer expliqua Jem

Tous réfléchirent à l'explication de Jem et commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, si ils envoyaient un homme il sera plus facilement repéré alors qu'une -femme personne ne la soupçonnera.

\- C'est une idée judicieuse que tu proposes, une femme pourrait se fondre dans le camp en se faisant passer pour une servante ou une courtisane sans rien faire remarquer déduisit Magnus

\- Le souci votre majesté, c'est comment trouver une femme qui pourrait se fondre dans la masse questionna Jem

Raphaël réfléchit avant d'avoir une idée, il se leva et rejoins Jem devant son frère.

\- J'ai peut-être la femme qui te faut mon frère sourit Raphaël

\- Dis-moi le fond tes pensées commenta Magnus

\- La princesse Aline pourrait être une bonne espionne pour nous, pendant des années elle était une servante dont personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle était une princesse. De plus Aldertree n'a jamais vu le visage de la princesse lorsqu'il a essayé de s'en prendre au harem pensa Raphaël

\- Je réfléchirai sur la question Raphaël mais pour le moment j'ajourne le conseil déclara Magnus en se levant

Alec était en compagnie d'Aline qui riait, il sourit étant avec sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci était contente de retrouver sa mère après toutes ses années de séparation,

\- J'espère qu'elle pourra retrouver totalement la vue sans le bandeau maintenant souhaita Alec

\- Moi aussi, ça été dur pour elle de vivre pendant des années dans cette grotte sombre avec pour seul éclairage une torche expliqua Aline

\- Je voudrais qu'elle puisse voir mon bébé quand il viendra au monde sourit Alec en caressant son ventre plat

\- As-tu une préférence pour le sexe du bébé questionna Aline

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux un garçon avant tout et puis une fille pour que je puisse la chérir comme Madzie et Alexis répondit Alec

Elle sourit excitée devant la réponse de son beau-frère, une servante entra dans la chambre pour appeler la princesse dans la salle du trône de la part de l'empereur. Elle hocha la tête et alla voir son frère qui l'appela, il était en compagnie de Raphaël.

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé interrogea Aline

Il prit une grande respiration sous le regard encourageant de son frère, il mit ses mains dans son dos en la regardant.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, d'abord tu as le droit de refuser ça. Tout d'abord tu sais que nous sommes en guerre contre Aldertree, d'après nos informations il s'est allié avec des seigneurs pour nous envahir. Bien sûr nous allons envoyer un espion mais Jem avait proposé une idée pour ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, eh bien il a proposé d'envoyer une femme. Bien que l'idée soit bonne je ne voyais pas quelle femme pourrait tenir ce rôle quand Raphaël t'a proposé d'être espionne par rapport à tes années de servitude sans te faire remarquer expliqua Magnus en regardant sa sœur

\- Je comprends et tu attends de moi, une réponse valide à ceci conclu Aline

\- Oui, je ne te forcerai en rien mais sera à toi de décider souligna Magnus

Elle réfléchit et sourit à son frère,

\- J'accepte d'être l'espionne de l'empire, je voudrais faire quelque chose en tant que princesse accepta Aline

\- Ses deux frères restaient stupéfaits avant de sourire, ils l'ont pris dans leurs bras et elle apprécia le câlin.

\- Très bien, ta formation d'espionnage commencera à partir de demain et tu seras formée pendant dix mois à dater de demain décréta Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce heureuse de sa décision, Raphaël se tourna vers son frère confus

\- Normalement l'entraînement dur quatre mois commenta Raphaël

\- Alexander va accoucher dans huit mois alors je voudrais avant qu'elle parte, qu'elle puisse passer un moment avec son neveu ou sa nièce répondit Magnus

Il acquiesça avant de partir, l'empereur retrouva son mari et apprécia un moment avec lui. Au milieu de la nuit Alec se leva ayant faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dont les cuisiniers étaient encore debout. Il plissa le nez devant les odeurs, il resta à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas avoir des nausées avec les odeurs. Les cuisiniers le virent et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Votre altesse, vous à cette heure-ci. Voulez-vous quelque chose demanda le cuisinier

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire des biscuits au chocolat, une confiture de tamarin avec une purée d'épinard s'il vous plaît demanda Alec

\- Nous allons vous préparer ça tout de suite votre altesse proposa le chef cuisinier

Ils se mirent aux fourneaux pour préparer la demande d'Alec, entre-temps Magnus se réveilla et ne vit pas dans le lit son amant ce qui le fit paniquer. Il se leva avant de le retrouver sur le balcon en train de manger, il prit une couverture et vint prés de lui. Il le couvrit avec la couverture. Alec sursauta avant de voir son mari le couvrir, il avala son biscuit.

\- Je te remercie mon amour remercia Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es réveillé aussi tard ? demanda Magnus

\- J'avais faim et je suis passé à la cuisine pour demander de me préparer quelque chose, rassure-toi je les observé avant de manger rassura Alec en mangeant sa nourriture

Il regarda l'étrange mixture que son amant mangeait avec des biscuits au chocolat qui le faisait gémir,

\- Qu'est ce que tu manges questionna Magnus en plissant le nez

\- Je suis entrain de manger des biscuits de chocolat avec une purée d'épinard avec une confiture de tamarins dont j'ai fait le mélange, je peux te dire que c'est trop bon gémit Alec en mangeant son biscuit trempés dans la drôle de mixture

\- Je te laisse manger sayang grimaça Magnus

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates gloussa Alec

Il trempa son biscuit dans le mélange qu'il avait fait et le mangea, il termina son repas avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui l'enlaça. Il essuya les miettes sur son visage et le mangea en souriant, Alec rigola en regardant son mari avec la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Bon j'avoue que mes goûts étaient un tantinet bizarre gloussa Alec

\- Bizarre mon chéri, tu mangeais que ça au point que mère surveillait la cuisine pour que tu manges autre chose que tes envies bizarres raconta Magnus

\- Ah oui je me souviens, elle m'a beaucoup tiré les oreilles aussi rigola Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

Nirmala était en train de forcer son gendre à boire la potion pour la santé de son bébé, il refusa catégoriquement de la boire en trouvant le goût trop amer pour lui.

\- Alec mon ange, bois cette potion. Elle est bonne pour ton bébé ordonna Nirmala

Il s'assit en tirant la langue, il la but avant de tirer la langue encore plus ce qui fit sourire Maia et Nirmala.

\- Maia, je pourrais avoir les biscuits au chocolat avec de la purée d'épinard et de la confiture de tamarin s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Je t'apporte cela tout de suite sourit Maia

Elle emmena le tout pour lui, il prit le plateau et mélangea la confiture avec la purée avant de tremper son biscuit dedans pour le manger. Il gémit de plaisir en le mangeant,

\- Trop bon sourit Alec

\- Eh bien les envies culinaire te font manger ceci riait Nirmala

\- Pour vous c'était quoi mère demanda Alec

\- J'avais tout le temps envie de purée de mangue avec du poulet et je peux te dire que j'ai trouvé tout ça très bon rigola Nirmala

Il rigola devant les récits de sa belle-mère sur sa grossesse, Magnus plissa le nez en regardant le plateau de repas de son mari en le voyant manger son étrange mixture avec son biscuit. Il l'embrassa et salua sa mère,

\- Alors de quoi vous étiez en train de parler demanda Magnus

\- Des récits quand j'étais enceinte de toi, tu me donnais des coups de pieds sans cesse et jouais avec ma vessie raconta Nirmala

\- Mère rougit Magnus

Le consort vit pour la première fois son mari en train de rougir devant lui devant les récits de sa mère quand elle était enceinte de lui,

\- Le seule regret que j'ai, est que je n'ai pas pu guider tes pas chuchota Nirmala en baissant la tête

Elle sentit sa tête se faire relever par la main de son fils,

\- Ce n'est rien mère, tu as voulu que je sois en sécurité d'autant plus que tu avais des devoirs envers mon père, ce que je comprends maintenant et je vous demande pardon de vous avoir insulté et repoussé plusieurs fois s'excusa Magnus

\- Non Magnus, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de plus ta réaction était justifié envers moi renifla Nirmala

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, sa mère lui sourit avec les larmes aux yeux. Alec regarda la scène avec les larmes aux yeux ce qui le fit craquer, il essuya ses larmes en pleurant. Magnus paniqua en le voyant pleurer,

\- Sayang, qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien juste que c'est trop émouvant sanglota Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce sont les hormones qui font ça gloussa Nirmala

\- Tu es sûr mère demanda Magnus en regardant sa mère qui hocha la tête

\- Je te assure que je vais bien renifla Alec

Il souffla longuement et regarda son mari remanger son casse-croûte bizarre, ils discutèrent ensemble. L'impératrice-mère s'en alla en les laissant seul dans la chambre, Magnus se déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras et caressa le ventre plat de son mari. Il gloussa au geste, le soir même Magnus était prés de son ventre et lui parlait.

\- Je t'apprendrais à manier l'épée ensuite les tactiques de combat, à monter à cheval, à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et si tu es une fille je te gâterai comme tu seras ma petite princesse à moi. Je t'apprendrai à te défendre ou peut-être je ferai de toi une guerrière comme ton père qui peut tirer avec trois flèches alors que toi tu vas apprendre à tirer quatre flèches rien que pour l'embêter. Papa t'aime mon bébé, j'ai hâte que tu viennes au monde mon petit bourgeon roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec caressa ses cheveux ce qui le fit fermer les yeux, il redressa sa tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu pourrais chanter la berceuse s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Oui bien sûr sourit Alec

Il chanta la berceuse de sa mère quand il était enfant, Magnus s'endormit calmement. Il sourit avant de poser sa main sur son ventre plat,

\- Toi aussi tu t'es endormit comme ton papa n'est ce pas sourit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort brutale de Lilith et la séduction d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 126: Premièrement "Hachi mit plusieurs ventilateurs autour de Lavigne en plus de la climatiseur" c'est pour te rafraîchir car c'est très risquer d'être chaud dans ce chapitre par rapport trois de tes idées sont de dedans et deuxièmement mon imagination est en train de travailler sur les nouvelles idées que tu as mis XD**

**Maia 0067: Oui trop fort pour elle, oui les envies vraiment dégoûtant XD **

**Alec Barton: Eh bien la purée d'épinard dans une pub pour bébé puis la confiture de tamarins en fait j'ai été en train de regarder une série indienne et la femme était en train de manger alors ça fait tilte dans ma tête XD "Hachi abaissa sa carte " Full aux as " les démon et Satan avec les anges et même Dieu jetaientleur carte dans les airs,Hachi ramassait tout le pognon avant de se transformer en Dark Hachi " MOUAAHAHAHAHAHA JE SUIS TROP FORTE "Dieu se tourne vers Satan " Ce n'est pas ta fille par hasard "alors que Alec et tous les démons lui intimaient de se taire, Satan se remit en mode traumatiser et délire en chouinant" pas fille...pas fille XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec caressa son renflement amoureusement, il était enceinte de trois mois. Il était soulagé que les nausées se soient un peu estompées malgré qu'il en ait encore tout les matins, il sourit en pensant à son bébé qui grandissait en lui. Magnus était plus que ravi d'être père, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, il aller enfin avoir un enfant qu'il chérirait. Il aimait passer quasiment son temps à parler avec le renflement de son amant en lui promettant plein de chose quand il sera présent, le consort avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant les promesses de son mari envers leur enfant. Nirmala était aussi ravi d'être sur le point d'être grand-mère après avoir prier pour qu'ils aient enfin un enfant, deux mois s'est écoulés depuis l'emprisonnement de Lilith après sa tentative de meurtre sur l'empereur et la tortures sur une reine démoniaque et d'autres méfaits qu'ils ont découvert à son sujet. Elle complotait toujours à propos de son évasion et elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour avoir un complice qui puisse l'aider à l'extérieur, Lorenzo était de plus en plus mécontent du fait qu'Alec était heureux de sa grossesse avec Magnus, il était jaloux en voulant que le consort soit enceinte de lui qui pourrait lui donner un fils plus tard. Jessamine ne l'a plus jamais laissé la toucher intimement depuis la naissance d'Alexis, elle lui avait déclaré que tant qu'il ne se rapprochera pas de sa fille il sera banni de sa chambre. Il s'était énervé sur le coup et voulut la frapper avant de se rappeler que Magnus gardait un œil sur lui et qu'il pourrait être condamné s'il levait la main sur Jessamine. Il avait accepté la situation en critiquant sa femme que celle-ci lui aurait donné encore des filles, il se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'Alec lui aurait donné des fils si il avait pu l'épouser. Sa femme l'avait laissé la critiquer sans broncher mais quand il commença à parler d'Alec, elle s'est tourné vers lui et le gifla assez fortement. Elle hurla qu'Alec était marié à son frère et qu'il était le consort essentiellement le père de l'héritier, et qu'il devrait avoir honte de regarder l'époux de quelqu'un en plus qu'il est marié. Elle cracha par terre en le regardant avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Alexis pleura dans les bras de sa mère qui la consola,

\- Du calme ma poupée, maman est là rassura Jessamine en berçant son enfant

Lorenzo toucha sa joue furieux de l'audace de sa femme maintenant que tous savaient qu'il battait sa femme, il serra les poings en regardant la porte fermé.

\- De toute façon tu es comme ton frère cracha Lorenzo

Il se saoula avec l'alcool et il s'endormit sur place. Alec était en train de manger son étrange mixture avec son biscuit aux chocolats, il sortit dehors en les mangeant et observa les soldats en train de s'entraîner. Il regarda Aline en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, depuis un mois elle suivait la formation pour être une espionne pour l'empire. Au départ le consort était contre l'idée de voir sa belle-sœur se mettre en péril à ce point pour l'empire, celle-ci lui avait assurée qu'elle le faisait pour remercier son frère et en même temps elle voulait faire quelque chose pour l'empire en tant que princesse au lieu de rester sur place. Devant ses arguments il ne put rien dire,

\- Tu profites du soleil tout en mangeant constata Jia en venant s'asseoir prés de lui

Depuis quelques jours Jia pouvait voir maintenant sans son bandeau sur les yeux, elle pouvait voir de nouveau et elle se réjouissait avant d'enlacer sa fille et le fils de son mari. Elle fut heureuse de revoir Nirmala qui s'excusa de croire qu'elle avait disparu, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur par l'excuse du mensonge de Lilith. Alec sourit en la regardant qui était devenu une troisième mère pour lui,

\- Oui, je profite du soleil en mangeant mais tu dis rien à mère, elle m'a formellement interdis d'aller demander aux cuisiniers de me faire mon envie culinaire grimaça Alec

\- Je ne dis rien si tu promets de manger pour le déjeuner gloussa Jia

Il grimaça ce qui fit rire la mère d'Aline, elle regarda sa fille en train de s'entraîner. Elle soupira en sachant qu'elle va bientôt partir pour être une espionne à la solde de Magnus, elle n'avait rien à dire à sa fille en sachant qu'elle voulait se rendre utile. Le noiraud lui prit la main pour la rassurer et elle le remercia du regard. Il vit de loin sa belle-mère venir avec des tas de potions amères pour qu'il puisse les boire. Il s'excusa avant de partir assez loin d'elle, cette dernière arriva avec le plateau de potion.

\- Où est Alec questionna Nirmala

\- Nirmala je sais que c'est ton premier petit-enfant mais tu ne vas pas le gaver de potion pour qu'il soit en bonne santé répondit Jia en souriant

\- Je comprends mais je veux que le bébé soit en bonne santé, boude Nirmala en s'asseyant

\- Je te comprends souffla Jia

Alec alla se cacher vers une partie du palais et recommença à manger ses biscuits avec sa mixture étrange, il était assis en tailleur quand il entendit des mouvements d'airs. Il se pencha en restant discret pour voir son mari en train de s'entraîner à l'épée sous sa forme démoniaque, il avala sa salive en voyant le corps plein de sueur de l'empereur. Celui-ci sentit l'excitation de son amant ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, il sourit malicieusement avant d'exposer encore plus son corps vers lui. Alec avait envie d'aller rejoindre son mari pour lui lécher la sueur qui coulait indécemment sur le pantalon, il mangea rapidement avant de se lever pour le surveiller.

\- Alexander, je sais que tu es là déclara Magnus en se tournant vers lui

Il rougit furieusement avant de le rejoindre, il sourit avant de lui tendre la main. Il lui prit la main avant de le plaquer contre son torse,

\- Mon magnifique mari est en train de me regarder m'entraîner sous ma forme démoniaque susurra Magnus en se penchant vers son oreille

\- Disons…que…mère essayait de me faire boire ses potions…amère…Ah...alors je me suis caché…ici bredouilla Alec

Pendant qu'il parlait Magnus lui suçota la peau du cou qui l'excitait, il avait compris que c'était l'un des points faibles de son amant. Il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur avant de le plaquer, il plaça un genou entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en déboutonnant sa tunique pour caressa sa peau,

\- Bordel Alexander, tu es en train de me rendre fou, non seulement tu portes mon enfant mais en plus tu deviens un peu plus magnifique chaque jour susurra Magnus en se collant vers lui

Alec gémit en sentant la dureté de son amant contre sa cuisse, il haleta devant les baisers mouillés de Magnus sur lui ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge ce qui le fit détourner le regard avant de voir un soldat présent qui était incliné et la tête baissée. L'empereur se décolla du consort,

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, mais le conseil vous attends signala le soldat

\- Très bien, j'arrive répondit Magnus

Il s'inclina avant de partir pour le conseil, Alec reprit ses esprits doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le démon reprit son apparence normal avant de se tourner vers le consort,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il sourit avant de partir pour le conseil, le Nephilim rejoignit sa chambre et vit Nirmala en train de l'attendre mécontente. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'accoutrement débraillé du consort,

\- J'étais avec sa majesté questionna Alec

\- Ça je l'avais compris mon ange au vu de ton accoutrement gloussa Nirmala

Il rougit encore plus avant d'avaler sa salive difficilement, elle lui caressa la joue avant de lui tirer l'oreille.

\- Mère bafouilla Alec en extirpant son oreille de sa prise

\- Je t'ai cherché partout pour te donner tes potions journalières et tu t'éclipsé gronda Nirmala

Alec grimaça de douleur et se fit remonter les bretelles par Nirmala sur sa santé et celle de son bébé, le soir même il se frotta l'oreille doucement sous le regard amusé de Maia. Magnus entra dans la chambre et le vit en train de frotter l'oreille,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Mère m'a grondé parce que je l'ai évité pour ne pas boire mes potions journalières, ce n'est pas ma faute si elles sont si amères grimaça Alec

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, viens ici gloussa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'embrasser et l'entraîner dans le lit, il lui caressa le ventre avant de se pencher dessus pour l'embrasser.

\- Ta grand-mère te fait avaler beaucoup de potion mon petit chéri, je crois que tu vas finir par être noyé avec toutes ses potions mais papa est là pour te consoler mon chéri rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, ils s'embrassaient et l'empereur continua de parler avec son amant. Un mois plus tard Magnus organisa une fête pour la grossesse d'Alec, comme à leur habitude Nirmala et Catarina préparaient le consort pour la soirée. Alec avait entamé son quatrième mois et tout le monde pouvait voir le petit ventre à présent, lui et Magnus n'avaient rien fait depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse et ses hormones commençaient à être en folie à chaque fois que son mari était à côté de lui sans le toucher. Il pensa à un moyen pour l'amener à le toucher avant de se faire ramener sur terre par Catarina,

\- À quoi est-ce tu penses questionna Catarina en le regardant

\- Rien juste à l'empereur, répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Je vois souffla Catarina n'insistant pas

Nirmala regard l'expression de son gendre et comprit la situation, elle demanda à Catarina d'y aller la première pour qu'elle puisse parler avec lui. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit les mains en le regardant,

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse demanda Nirmala

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai un problème interrogea Alec

\- Je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et puis tu es mon fils, n'oublie pas que je te considère comme mon fils répondit Nirmala en lui caressant la joue

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est gênant pour moi rougit Alec

\- Dis-le moi et je t'aiderai expliqua Nirmala

\- Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse eh bien sa majesté ne me touche plus et je…en fais…j'ai beaucoup envie…tu vois rougit Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Oh compris Nirmala

Elle sourit avant d'avoir une idée pour aider son gendre, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire avec son fils. Elle entra dans la salle de réception en accompagnant son gendre, Magnus fusilla sa mère du regard de sa malice pour ne pas qu'il se décroche d'Alec. Celui-ci avait une tunique bleu marine avec des broderies noires qui reflétaient ses yeux, son ventre était mis en évidence. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un Khôl noir, il avait des bijoux en argent. Il l'invita à s'installer prés de lui et l'embrassa sur la main, il débuta la fête. Beaucoup de personne vinrent lui donner des cadeaux et leur adressa leur vœux, Lorenzo serra ses poings sous la jalousie contre Magnus. La grossesse rendait Alec encore plus désirable et plus beau qu'il ne l'était, Max vint devant son frère et le serra dans ses bras avant de prendre sa stèle pour dessiner une rune angélique.

\- Que l'ange vous protège tous les deux souhaita Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, il le serra encore une fois dans ses bras avant de le laisser. Il s'assit de nouveau à côté de son mari qui lui sourit heureux, arrivé à un moment de la soirée il regarda discrètement sa belle-mère qui lui fit un clin d'œil signe qu'il peut se préparer pour ce dont elle lui a parlait. Il s'excusa prés de son mari avant d'aller dans sa chambre, il entra et appela Maia qui était au courant de la situation. L'empereur regarda sa mère qui agissait innocemment ce qui était bizarre pour lui, il mit fin à la fête avant de voir son mari. Quand il entra ses sens étaient brouillés par les bâtons d'encens qui répandaient une odeur qui le rendait fou, il avança et vit un rideau transparent qui cachait son amant. Il le regardait à travers le rideau,

\- Alexander, que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Majesté, il se passe que je suis laid à tes yeux car tu ne m'as plus touché depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse répondit Alec en marchant doucement

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, je t'aime toujours comme le premier jour Alexander. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas touché depuis un moment c'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi et le bébé expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il tira sur les rideaux pour qu'il s'ouvre, le démon eut le souffle coupé quand il vit son amant habillé d'un voile transparent qui ne cachait en rien de son corps nu. Le Nephilim fit exprès de laisser entrevoir une parcelle de peau de son épaule, il fit une moue triste en le regardant.

\- Tu vois au vu que tu te soucies que notre enfant et non moi minauda Alec en lui tournant le dos

L'empereur serra les dents en voyant les fesses dodues de son mari en train de le narguer, il marcha de grand pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le fit se tourner et se jeta sur ses lèvres, il retira lentement le voile qui tomba au sol. Il le porta dans ses bras et l'amena dans le lit, il eut encore le souffle coupé en le voyant sur le lit. Il avait une chaîne de corps qui avait une perle au centre qui était posé sur son petit ventre arrondi, il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou en suçotant sa peau. Il aspira si fort qu'il laissa un suçon, il embrassa sur toute la mâchoire et son cou en prenant son temps. Il descendit vers son corps, il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait sur son torse. Il arriva vers son téton qu'il taquina avec le bout de sa langue, Alec se cambra en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'empereur. Il mordilla et l'aspira dans sa bouche en entendant les gémissements de son amant, il passa à son jumeau en faisant le même traitement en laissant un sillon de salive entre eux. Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur son corps en prenant son temps comme si c'était la première fois, il fit des baisers-papillons sur son ventre arrondit et descendit vers l'érection de son amant. Il le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche ce qui le fit presque décollé du lit, il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il continua de le suçoter avant de se retirer du gland. Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, il l'embrassa doucement en le faisant se retourner sur le ventre à quatre patte en plaçant un coussin sous son ventre. Il embrassa son dos et descendit vers ses fesses, il caressa ses deux globes de chairs et embrassa ses testicules avant d'écarter ses les deux joues. Il glissa sa langue sur l'anneau de chair de son amant, il s'étouffa dans ses gémissements, il glissa à l'intérieur avant d'insérer ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Le Nephilim cria de plaisir, il rajouta deux autres doigts en le préparant. Il le retourna en l'embrassant avant de se déshabiller doucement, il se présenta à l'intimité d'Alec avant de le pénétrer ce qui le fit serrer les dents n'ayant pas fais l'amour depuis fort longtemps. Il entra complètement avant d'attendre un moment pour que son amant s'habitue à lui, il l'embrassa sur tout le visage avant d'entamer ses coups de reins. Alec le caressa en lui griffant le dos ce qui le fit râler de plaisir et de douleur, il accéléra ses coups légèrement avant de le faire chevaucher sur lui. Alec bougea ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement en rejetant sa tête en arrière, un étrange pouvoir vint l'entourer en le faisant briller de plus en plus. Le démon écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'étrange aura de son amant, Alec bougea encore une fois avant de crier de jouissance en faisant exploser l'étrange pouvoir. Le pouvoir créa une onde de choc qui fut ressentie par tout le monde, Magnus serra les dents avant de jouir à son tour en lui tout en le remplissant de son sperme. Il inséra encore une fois son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, le noiraud s'effondra sur lui tellement il était épuisé. Il fit attention à son ventre,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en l'embrassant sur le torse

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux humides

Alec sourit avant de l'embrasser encore une fois en l'entraînant sur lui pour qu'il lui fasse encore l'amour, ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit avant de s'endormit. Dans sa cellule Lilith était en train de compter les jours, elle sourit en voyant que son plan pour s'évader était sur le point de se former. Quelques jours plus tard elle passa à l'action, elle fit semblant d'être morte dans sa cellule. Un garde constata qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il entra dans la cellule et l'examina en mettant un doigt vers son nez. En voyant qu'elle ne respirait plus, il était sur le point d'appeler son collègue pour prévenir un médecin quand il sentit son épée le transpercer. Il cracha du sang avant de tomber par terre mort, Lilith se leva de sa position en prenant l'épée du corps du soldat. Elle sortit de la cellule et se dirigea vers le couloir avant de laisser des cadavres de soldats qui essayaient de la stopper, un soldat entra dans la salle du conseil affolé et s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Votre majesté, Lilith s'est échappée de sa cellule et maintenant elle est en train de massacrer bon nombre de soldat qui essaye de la stopper informa le soldat

\- Bon sang cracha Magnus

Le conseil commença à être agité avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Magnus, l'orage éclata violemment signe que l'empereur était furieux. Alec était en train de manger ses biscuits en les trempant dans sa mixture étrange, il regarda l'orage en concluant que son amant devait être furieux. Il cligna les yeux en frottant son ventre arrondi,

\- Je crois que ton papa est en colère mon ange gloussa Alec

Lilith se dirigea vers le harem ayant une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux, le Nephilim entendit tout le monde en train de crier dehors. Il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lilith massacrer beaucoup de soldat. Elle se tourna vers le consort qui mit ses mains autour de son ventre pour le protéger, elle sourit de démence en le voyant.

\- Enfin de te voilà espèce de chien de Raziel cracha Lilith

Elle s'approcha alors qu'Alec commença à bouger en essayant de courir mais sa grossesse l'en empêcha et il fit face à Lilith en mettant une main protectrice sur son ventre, il serra les dents en se disant qu'il devait protéger son enfant. Il prit son apparence démoniaque ce qui fit éclater de rire Lilith en le regardant,

\- Magnus a gaspillé tout son pouvoir démoniaque en te le donnant à toi et ton fichu bâtard, ta mort pourrait venger enfin Jonathan déclara Lilith en s'avançant avec son arme

Elle leva la main pour lui porter un coup quand un dôme de flamme bleu protégea Alec de son coup, elle cria de frustration encore plus en voyant la protection.

\- Ton abomination est en train de te protéger à ce que je vois grinça Lilith

\- C'EST MOI QUI LE PROTEGE cria Magnus avec une main levé

Ils se tournèrent vers Magnus qui avait pris son apparence démoniaque, il était plus qu'en colère car la haine s'écoulait sur son visage. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté légèrement en le regardant,

\- À ce que je vois tu es prêt à lever ton épée sur ta mère Magnus demanda Lilith avec un sourire triste

\- Tu n'es plus ma mère depuis que tu m'as trahis Lilith, jamais je ne pardonnerai d'avoir voulu blessé mon mari et mon héritier cracha Magnus

\- Tu le préfères à moi ce qui s'est passé après que tu as tué Jonathan, tu as tué mon fils alors ce n'est que justice Magnus. Tu as prit la vie de mon fils alors je vais prendre le tien c'est un échange équitable déclara Lilith en se tournant vers Alec

Elle était sur le point de donner un coup quand une grande rafale de vent la projeta plus loin, Magnus se tenait devant elle encore plus énervé. Elle se releva en prenant son épée,

\- Très bien je te tuerai avant de tuer ton consort et ton enfant déclara Lilith

Elle lui donna un coup ce qui le fit saigner au bras, elle recula avec le sourire de démence. L'empereur se tient le bras qui saignait et avait la tête baissé, Alec cria le nom de son amant en le voyant blessé. Il releva la tête en souriant et le sol trembla encore plus, il retira sa main de sa blessure.

\- Tu m'as blessée ce qui est une erreur fatale, personne ne sait, pas même mes parents. Je vais te faire l'honneur de mourir sous un pouvoir que j'ai caché jusque là, même Azazel ne savait pas que j'avais ce pouvoir en moi sourit Magnus

Il se concentra encore plus sous le regard effrayé de Lilith, son sang qui s'écoulait sur son bras commençait à former un fouet qu'il prit dans sa main. Nirmala et tout le monde virent la scène avant de rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, l'impératrice-mère comprit quel était le pouvoir de son fils qu'il avait caché pendant des années.

\- Oh cher ancêtre, il a hérité du pouvoir du sang déclara Nirmala

\- Le pouvoir du sang demanda Catarina confuse

\- Le pouvoir du sang est un pouvoir qui est basé sur le sang, la dernière personne qui a su maîtriser ce pouvoir était Lucifer lui-même. Je ne savais pas du tout que Magnus avait hérité de ce pouvoir expliqua Nirmala

Il fit claquer le fouet en sang avant de le faire s'enrouler autour du poignet de Lilith, celle-ci ne put réagir avant de tomber par terre. Il l'envoya dans tout les sens avec son fouet, il l'entoura autour de son cou avant de le serrer sur sa gorge. Elle essaya de se dégager du fouet qui l'étrangla, il resserra son fouet avant de faire éclater la tête de son ancienne nourrice. De nombreux bouts de cervelle et de sang se propagèrent sur le sol, il tira sur le fouet de sang avant de le faire disparaître. Il se tourna vers son mari et enleva le dôme avant de le prendre dans ses bras ayant eu peur pour lui, le soir même il entra dans la chambre et le vit sur le lit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Magnus

\- Oui rassura Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, Alec se sentit excité en regardant le corps de son amant. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il se mordit les lèvres en commençant à déboutonner sa tunique. Il gloussa légèrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le faire s'allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa passionnément et l'embrassa sur toute la mâchoire. Il lui enleva sa tunique et commença à l'embrasser sur tout le corps en prenant son temps encore une fois, il aspira les deux tétons ce qui fit se cambrer son amant qui frotta son bassin avec le sien. Il poussa un râle devant le frottement, il lui enleva son pantalon avant de prendre l'érection pour le mordiller doucement. Il haleta doucement avant d'agripper les draps sous le plaisir, il prépara son amant doucement avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il entama ses mouvements en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il buta sur la prostate de son amant ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurnicher de plaisir. Il martela la perle de plaisir d'Alec qui se déversa dans un cri de jouissance en faisant éclater son pouvoir, il serra les dents avant de jouir à son tour. Il implanta son pouvoir en lui après l'avoir remplie de sa semence, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre. Ils s'enlaçaient avant de s'endormir, Alec ne remarqua pas les bulles de son ventre.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite de Jace et les caprices enfantin d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Guest : Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que la mort de Lilith te comble tu vois il fallait un peu de patience, bon maintenant il ne reste que Lorenzo et enfin les méchants en plus d'Aldertree soit mort, nouveau idée dans le prochain chapitre et je suis en train de préparer sur tes idées **

**Maia 0067: Par contre petit rectification ce n'est pas une fête prénatale d'Alec mais une fête pour annoncer la grossesse et je vois que tu as bien aimée le chapitre XD **

**HekateWitch1: Je n'aurai cru dire ça un jour mais qu'est que tu m'as manqué mon casper d'amour et oui tu as beaucoup rater mais je vois que tu as bien rattraper et je t'ai fait ton stock pour le prochain chapitre qui sera chaud **

**Alec Barton : Tu vas beaucoup aimé les caprices niak niark "Hachi se retransforme Dark Hachi et plumait tout les anges et es démons avant de se confronte à Dieu dont elle gagna " Par moi cette fille est trés dure à battre t'es sûr que tu n'es pas la fille de Satan par hasard " Hachi qui compta ses billets" non je ne suis pas sa fille et d'ailleurs arrête de de demander parce que votre filsfait toujours un démence là-dessus "Stana par terre en train de répété la même chose "Pas fille pas fille XD Allez je te laisse lire le chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec grimaça à son mal au dos en essayant de se lever, il était à son cinquième mois de grossesse i peu prés une semaine. D'après le médecin le bébé allait bien avec lui, Nirmala continua de lui donner des potions pour l'aider à se sentir bien malgré qu'il essaye de s'enfuir à chaque fois. Magnus riait quand son mari s'enfuyait à chaque fois que sa mère venait lui faire une potion, il était plus que ravi de savoir son mari enceinte de lui. Depuis son quatrième mois il avait une libido si débordante qu'ils faisaient l'amour presque toute la nuit, ils s'endormaient la plupart du temps presque à l'aube. Depuis la mort de Lilith le palais respirait la joie de vivre comme si une menace ne pesait plus sur l'empire, Magnus avait ordonné qu'on la brûle mais personne n'assista au bûcher funéraire de Lilith. Il avait prévenu l'ancienne belle-fille de Lilith, celle-ci n'avait rien dit sur le coup et avait remercié l'empereur de la nouvelle. Magnus envoyait toujours de l'argent pour elle chaque mois pour qu'elle puisse survivre avec son enfant, malgré qu'elle vivait dans une hutte elle était heureuse dans sa grossesse. Lorenzo faisait profil bas après la mort de Lilith, il savait que s'il faisait un faux pas à son tour Magnus n'hésitera pas à le tuer. Jessamine ne le considérait plus comme son mari en consacrant davantage sa vie à sa fille Alexis, elle soutenait beaucoup son beau-frère dans sa grossesse en lui donnant quelques petits astuces. Madzie avait hâte d'être grande sœur ce qui faisait sourire tout le monde quand elle lui caressait son ventre, le bébé n'avait pas encore bougé ce qui inquiéta Alec avant que sa belle-mère ne lui assure que c'était tout à fait normal. Elle lui expliqua que son bébé bougerait quand il s'y attendra le moins, Magnus avait sa tête sur son ventre en caressant amoureusement la bosse. Le consort lui caressa les cheveux, il ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse. Il soupira d'aise avant de poursuivre ses baisers sur le ventre rebondi, il embrassa le Nephilim avant de lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois. Ils s'endormirent assez tard, Alec s'endormit très vite avant de se lever ayant faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où les cuisiniers venaient de faire ses envies, ils étaient devenus habitués de voir Alec débarquer dans la cuisine à n'importe quelle heure pour demander ses envies bizarres. Ils avaient préparé ses encas avant de lui donner le plateau, il regagna sa chambre et mangea en regardant son amant endormit, il lécha les miettes sur ses lèvres. Il sourit rêveur d'être toujours fou amoureux de son mari que l'ange fasse, il se leva et s'allongea prés de lui en se blottissant dans ses bras. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit que la place d'Alec était vide ce qui le fit paniquer, ce dernier sortit des toilettes.

\- Le bébé est en train de jouer avec ma vessie grimaça Alec

Il rigola légèrement avant de lui ouvrir les bras pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier, il l'embrassa chastement et le fit s'allonger sur lui. Il lui caressa le ventre ce qui le fit sourire, il le laissa après avoir l'avoir embrassé lui et son ventre. Il se rendit dans la salle du conseil pour commencer son audience avec ses conseillers et ministres, Alec se prépara à son tour pour la journée après que Maia ai préparé son bain pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Il était dans son bain en train de caresser son ventre arrondi, il ressortit avant de s'installer dans la terrasse en profitant de la journée. Il caressa son ventre arrondi en imaginant le visage de son bébé, sa servante apporta une tasse de thé avec des biscuits pour lui. Il le mangea avant de voir Jessamine le rejoindre avec Alexis, il joua avec sa filleule en écoutant sa belle-sœur lui donner des conseils sur sa grossesse. Il grimaça quand elle passa la partie de l'accouchement, elle rigola avant de lui avouer que c'est la meilleure douleur qu'elle eu pour sa fille quand celle-ci est arrivée. Il s'imagina encore une fois son mari tenir leur enfant dans ses bras ce qui le fit soupirer rêveur, il vit de loin sa belle-mère venir avec le plateau de potion journalier ce qui le fit grimacer. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Jessamine avant de s'enfuir sous ses rires, il alla se cacher dans le labyrinthe sous le kiosque. Il sourit en caressant son ventre arrondi, Magnus termina son audience quand il chercha son mari partout et ne le trouva pas.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Alec, votre majesté tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est partie vers l'arrière du palais pour éviter son altesse l'impératrice-mère répondit Maia

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il se rendit dans l'arrière-cour prés du labyrinthe, il entra et trouva son amant assoupi sous le kiosque. Il sourit doucement avant de le rejoindre, il s'assit prés de lui et le ramena sur son torse dans une position confortable. Plus tard Alec se réveilla et vit l'empereur assoupie à son tour, il contempla les traits de son mari. Il se réveilla à son tour en le sentant bouger,

\- Tu es réveillé constata Magnus en baillant

\- On dirait que toi aussi sourit Alec

\- Je me suis endormit en te contemplant en caressant ton ventre sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils restèrent un moment dans le labyrinthe avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Nirmala était mécontente en voyant arriver Alec, elle lui tira les oreilles en le grondant sur le fait de prendre ses potions journalières pour la santé de son bébé.

\- Mais elles sont si amères bouda Alec

\- Je sais qu'elles sont amères mais tu dois les prendre pour rendre ton bébé très fort gronda Nirmala en lui remettant la potion

Il la but en grimaçant sous le regard amusé de l'asiatique, il prit congé d'eux pour retourner à ses administrations. Alec fit la moue en voyant que l'empereur le laissait se faire gronder par Nirmala, il avala toutes les potions amères avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant devant ses douleurs lombaires,

\- As-tu décidé des prénoms de ton futur bébé questionna Nirmala

\- Pas encore mais j'ai quelques prénoms en tête sourit Alec

\- Oh sourit Nirmala

Le soir venu après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour, le couple s'endormit blottit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Le Nephilim se réveilla en se sentant bizarre au niveau de son ventre, il cligna des yeux avant de ressentit un coup de pied. Il haleta en le sentant, il sourit béat et toucha la zone où son enfant bougeait en lui. Il gloussa doucement avant de prendre la main de Magnus qui était endormit, il la posa sur la zone où les coups de pieds étaient fort. En sentant quelque chose contre sa main l'empereur se réveilla vivement, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant son amant qui souriait.

\- C'est ce que je suis en train de penser haleta Magnus

Il hocha la tête en gloussant, le démon se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se pencher vers son ventre pour l'embrasser. Il le caressa amoureusement,

\- Mon petit bourgeon, papa t'aime énormément et j'ai hâte que tu sois déjà là souhaita Magnus en caressant le ventre arrondi

Alec sourit en caressant les cheveux de son mari, ils profitaient des coups de pieds de leur enfant avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo rassembla quelques partisans,

\- Seigneur qu'est ce que vous voulez faire questionna un conseiller

\- Je voudrais m'associer à Aldertree pour renverser Magnus ainsi je deviendrais l'empereur déclara Lorenzo

\- Mais le consort Alec porte l'héritier dans son ventre, qu'allez vous faire pour ça questionna un autre conseiller

\- Vous savez un incident est très vite arrivé et de tout façon il portera mon enfant après que j'aurai tué Magnus. Il deviendra mon époux quand je deviendrai empereur, quand à mon épouse actuelle Jessamine je la bannirai avec son enfant déclara Lorenzo

Les conseillers hochèrent la tête en le soutenant, il rendra plus tard dans le palais sans se faire soupçonner. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de manger ses fringales bizarres quand Aline le rejoignit après son entraînement quotidien,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec en mangeant son biscuit

\- Je vais très bien, les entraînements sont durs mais je m'accroche sourit Aline

\- Je suis content mais es-tu sûr de ton choix questionna Alec

\- Oui, je veux faire quelque chose pour Magnus pour rembourser ma dette pour lui en même temps je fais cela pour l'empire en faisant mon devoir de princesse répondit Aline

\- Je te comprends mais au moins tu pourras voir notre enfant avant de partir pour le camp ennemi sourit Alec en caressant son ventre arrondi

Elle sourit avant de poser sa main sur son ventre, elle haleta en sentant le bébé bouger ce qui fit sourire son beau-frère.

\- Waouh, le bébé bouge beaucoup remarqua Aline

\- Oui, il bouge beaucoup essentiellement quand sa majesté est en train de caresser mon ventre gloussa Alec

\- Oh c'est trop mignon, moi aussi j'en veux un enfin il faut que je me marie avant de faire un enfant conclu Aline

\- Sa majesté n'apprécierai pas que tu fasses un enfant avant de te marier sourit Alec

\- Je le sais sourit Aline

Ils bavardèrent ensemble avant qu'Aline aille prendre un bain, pendant ce temps à Idris Maryse se rendit dans la salle du trône pour trouver son mari qui avait reçu un message d'Edom. Elle vit sa belle-mère avec ses fils présent dans la salle, Robert tenait le message dans sa main avec un sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il à Edom s'inquiéta Maryse ayant peur pour Alec

\- Tout va bien à Edom, il se passe qu'une bonne nouvelle est de rigueur dans notre royaume sourit Robert

\- Dis-nous ce qui se passe dans ce message s'empressa Gédéon

\- Il dit dans ce message qu'Alec est enceinte, il attend un enfant de sa majesté annonça Robert avec un sourire de joie

\- Oh par l'ange haleta Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas vrai questionna Jace se réjouissant

\- Oui, il est à son cinquième mois de grossesse, sa majesté vient de nous prévenir que maintenant pour s'assurer que le bébé soit hors de danger, maintenant que la grossesse peut être sûr expliqua Robert

\- Oh par l'ange, je veux voir Alec demanda Maryse

\- Malheureusement je ne peux y aller maintenant mais nous pouvons envoyer Jace pour une visite officielle ainsi que des cadeaux que tu lui transmettras qu'en penses-tu Jace proposa Robert

\- J'aimerai, de plus je veux être avec mon parabataï accepta Jace

\- Bien va te préparer pour aller à Edom déclara Robert

Au beau milieu de la nuit Maryse se faufila hors du palais, elle entra dans le temple de Raziel. Imogène l'attendait en souriant de connivence,

\- Je t'attendais reine Maryse, le seigneur Raziel m'a prévenu de ta visite. Maintenant dis-moi ce que veux-tu savoir questionna Imogène

\- Je veux savoir si l'enfant de mon fils va être en bonne santé demanda Maryse

Elle prit des coquillages dans sa poche avant de souffler dessus, elle les jeta par terre en regardant la statue de Raziel. Elle regarda les coquillages par terre, elle sourit de joie.

\- Eh bien Maryse tu vas être gâté plus que tu ne le crois ricana Imogène

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Maryse

\- Ecoute mes paroles, l'amour peut vaincre la haine et le mal alors oui ton fils sera comblé à la naissance de son enfant répondit Imogène énigmatique

\- Que réserve l'ange Raziel pour mon petit enfant demanda Maryse

\- Eh bien Reine Maryse, tu es bien curieuse de l'avenir de ton petit enfant. Le Seigneur Raziel réserve un grand destin pour l'enfant d'Alec, il sera plus puissant que ses parents réunis et il réalisera de grand-chose déclara Imogène

\- Je suis rassurée maintenant de savoir l'avenir de la lignée d'Alec soupira Maryse de soulagement

Elle salua la vielle femme avant de s'en aller, la vielle femme mélangea encore les coquillages avant de les jeter par terre.

\- Eh bien seigneur Raziel tu vas les combler beaucoup d'après ce que tu me montres ricana Imogène

Alec venait de se lever en frottant son ventre arrondit après avoir sentit son bébé bouger presque toute la nuit, il sourit de joie.

\- Tu es en train d'empêcher papa de dormir mon trésor sourit Alec

Il se leva et alla prendre son bain que Maia avait préparé, il s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit n'ayant pas envie de sortir de sa chambre aujourd'hui. Nirmala entra dans la chambre avec les potions journalières,

\- Mère je suis obligé de les boire grimaça Alec en les regardant

\- Oui, maintenant bois-les avant que je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle te concernant sourit sa belle-mère

Il but les boissons en tirant la langue, elle les prit et les donna à Maia pour les emmener ailleurs.

\- Alors quelle nouvelle voulez-vous me dire demanda Alec

\- Eh bien tu as une visite officielle d'Idris répondit Nirmala

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Alec

\- Oui, Magnus a envoyé un message pour les informer que tu attends un enfant. D'après le message qu'il a reçu, le prince Jace va venir te rendre visite déclara Nirmala

\- Je suis heureux que Jace va venir me rendre visite se réjouit Alec de la venu de son parabataï

Elle sourit avant de le voir s'agiter pour aller accueillir son frère, elle le calma en lui rappelant de ne pas trop bouger avec le bébé. Jace arriva à la porte du palais d'Edom, il fut accueilli par Max qui vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il grava une rune angélique pour l'accueillir,

\- Où est Alec ? J'ai hâte de le voir questionna Jace

\- Pour le moment il se repose par rapport au bébé mais sa majesté l'empereur a hâte de te recevoir répondit Max

Il lui montra la voie et trouva Magnus avec ses conseillers, il souhaita la bienvenu à son beau-frère.

\- Père a envoyé ses présents pour féliciter la grossesse d'Alec, et mère viendra le mois prochain pour la fête prénatale d'Alec déclara Jace

\- Edom sera ravi que la reine Maryse vienne pour la fête prénatale sourit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans le conseil pour parler affaire du royaume, plus tard Alec vint dans la salle du trône. Jace se leva en voyant son frère les rejoindre aidé de Maia, le consort eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

\- Je suis si content de te voir sanglota Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon frère, malgré la distance mon âme sera toujours avec toi et je serai enterré prés de toi que l'ange fasse ainsi cita Jace en le serrant dans ses bras

Il sanglota encore plus, leurs runes de parabataï s'illuminaient de leur retrouvaille, Nirmala essuya une larme en voyant son gendre pleurer pour ses retrouvailles avec son frère. Il se retira doucement en essuyant ses larmes, le blond embrassa son front ce qui fit gronder légèrement l'empereur de jalousie en voyant la scène. Le soir même il le laissa aller dormir avec son parabataï avec réticent,

\- S'il te plaît mon amour demanda Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en le laissant y aller

\- Merci, je t'aime et tu auras une récompense pour ça gloussa Alec

Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et le caressa doucement sur le torse ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je vois quel genre de récompense que tu veux m'offrir ricana Magnus

Il fit la moue enfantine ce qui excita son amant, il le laissa partir dormir avec son frère adoptif. Jace l'attendait déjà dans le lit, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il sentit des coups de pieds provenir du ventre de son frère ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Eh bien il est vigoureux mon neveu gloussa Jace

\- Oui, il m'empêche de dormir le soir quand l'empereur n'est pas avec moi répondit Alec

Il sourit et mit la main sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger dans le ventre de son parabataï, ils allaient dans le lit en discutant jusqu'à qu'ils s'endormirent enlacé comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Au beau milieu de la nuit Jace se leva et vit le lit vide ce qui le fit paniquer un peu et se mit à la recherche de son frère, il le trouva sur le balcon en train de manger des biscuits avec une étrange mixture. Il retourna dans la chambre pour prendre une couverture pour eux deux avant de le couvrir ce qui le fit sursauter,

\- Tu m'as fait peur commenta Alec en essuyant les miettes de biscuits sur sa bouche

\- Je suis désolé, tu es en train de manger quoi questionna Jace en plissant le nez

\- Um, je suis en train de manger un purée d'épinard mélangé avec de la confiture de tamarin et je le mange avec des biscuits au chocolat expliqua Alec en mangeant son mélange avec ses biscuits

\- Accorde-moi une minute demanda Jace en se levant

Il vomit par-dessus le balcon ce qui fit sourire Alec en comprenant sa réaction, il s'assit en essuyant sa bouche.

\- Tu as eu la même réaction de Raphaël quand il apprit mon envie de grossesse sourit Alec

\- Ouais même Clary ne m'a pas fait vomir comme ça grimaça Jace

Il éclata de rire ce qui réchauffait le cœur de son frère de l'entendre rire, il le prit dans ses bras. Il termina de manger son casse-croûtes avant de retourner dormir, le lendemain Jace se réveilla tôt et regarda son frère dormir une main sur son ventre arrondit. Max entra dans la chambre doucement, il le salua de la tête.

\- Alec dors encore demanda Max doucement

\- Oui, ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi proposa Jace

Il acquiesça avant d'appeler Maia pour la prévenir, plus tard les deux frères s'entraînaient quand l'impératrice-mère s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Nirmala

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua le duo

\- Vous deux vous n'auriez pas vu Alec par hasard demanda Nirmala

\- Je l'ai vu encore endormi ce matin mais après je ne sais plus répondit Jace

\- Il s'est encore échappé et se cache pour vous éviter conclu Max

La mère de Magnus soupira de mécontentement ce qui confirma la conclusion du jeune homme, elle s'en alla à la recherche de son gendre. Jace se tourna vers son jeune frère,

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe avec Alec commenta Jace

\- Depuis sa grossesse, l'impératrice-mère lui fait boire des potions chaque jour pour que le bébé soit en bonne santé mais il refuse catégoriquement de les boire. Parfois il va se cacher quelque part pour ne pas les boire mais il se faire attraper par les servantes qui le recherchent, alors des fois son altesse joue de malice en sachant qu'il va assez souvent dans la cuisine pour chercher ses biscuits et son étrange mixture à laquelle je ne veux pas y penser. Elle met des gardes pour l'attraper, je peux te dire que notre frère est devenu très fort pour se cacher raconta Max en soupirant

Il éclata de rire devant l'histoire de son petit frère sur son parabataï, Alec était en train de manger son casse-croûte derrière le trône de son mari. Tous étaient à sa recherche sur ordre de Nirmala, Magnus entra dans la salle après avoir eu la nouvelle de la fuite de son amant. Il se servit de son lien et le retrouva derrière le trône, il se pencha un peu et le vit en train de manger.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de faire enrager mère sourit Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas boire ses maudites potions, elles sont trop dégoûtantes et amères bouda Alec

\- Sayang sourit Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui et en l'embrassant sur le front

Il caressa son ventre avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le bébé était en train de bouger. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Alec pour voir Nirmala furieuse,

\- Alexander, tu as intérêt à me dire où tu te cachais gronda Nirmala en tapant des pieds

\- Il était caché dans la salle du trône répondit Magnus

\- Tu es un traître accusa Alec en fusillant son mari

\- Eh elle m'a menacé de me tirer les oreilles si je te retrouverais pas se défendit Magnus

Le soir même il entra dans la chambre de son amant et reçut un coussin dans la figure,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas te voir va t-en sale traître, je te déteste s'écria Alec en lui jetant des coussins

\- Mais sayang…commença Magnus

\- Dégage de ma chambre, je ne t'aime plus geignit Alec

Il lui jeta plein de chose dans la tronche avant de soupirer devant le comportement enfantin de son mari, il le laissa seul et retourna dans sa chambre personnelle. Il était allongé dans son lit quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa chambre, le lit s'affaissa et un corps chaud vint prés de lui. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir son amant prés de lui, il esquissa un sourire en le regardant.

\- Magnus, je te demande pardon d'avoir jeté des coussins et te d'avoir dit que je te déteste et que je ne t'aimais plus s'excusa Alec

Il sourit intérieurement avant de faire semblant d'être fâché contre lui en lui tournant le dos et en se levant, il sentit un gros ventre et des bras autour de son cou.

\- Pardon s'excusa Alec

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois te pardonner Alexander se demanda Magnus

\- Pardonne-moi s'il te plait s'excusa Alec

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou doucement en déboutonnant sa tunique pour caresser son torse,

\- Magnus, j'ai envie de toi s'il te plait susurra Alec en le caressant

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit, il lui fit l'amour avant de tomber essoufflé sur le lit après sa jouissance.

\- Bordel, plus ton ventre grossit plus j'ai envie de toi souffla Magnus

\- Je sais, je t'aime énormément confia Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander répondit Magnus

Il le sentit par son lien s'exciter encore une fois, il le plaqua sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour encore une foi. Il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci ne s'endormit pas tout de suite en caressant son ventre arrondi. Une petite main frôla celle de Magnus,

\- Mon petit bourgeon ne trouve pas le sommeil et veut parler avec papa, n'est ce pas gloussa Magnus

Un coup de pied lui répondit ce qui le fit rire doucement, il se déplaça jusqu'au ventre et l'embrassa en le caressant encore une fois.

\- Tu veux que papa te chante une berceuse ou une histoire, à toi de choisir mais je pense que tu veux que papa te raconte une histoire n'est ce pas comme ton autre papa te chante déjà une chanson. Alors qu'est ce que papa va te raconter comme histoire, je sais c'est l'histoire de ton grand-père affrontant un grand méchant empereur. Ton grand-père était partit à la guerre et il affrontait un méchant empereur, il avait réfléchit à un plan de bataille pour le combattre raconta Magnus

Il passa tout la soirée à raconter l'histoire de la guerre de son père sous forme de conte, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla avec la tête de Magnus prés du ventre avec une main dessus ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine où les cuisiniers l'attendaient avec son casse-croûte, ils étaient habitués maintenant de le voir au beau milieu de la nuit. Alec retourna dans la chambre de son mari en mangeant ses biscuits trempés dans sa mixture, Magnus se réveilla en le voyant manger et s'approcha de lui prés de son ventre et l'embrassa avant de se rendormir encore une fois. Quelques jours plus tard Alec passa beaucoup de temps avec son frère après s'être caché quelque part dans le palais pour éviter sa belle-mère et ses immondes potions d'après lui,

\- Alec, tu sais que les potions sont bonnes pour ton bébé et toi commenta Jace en se promenant avec lui

\- Mais elles sont amères en plus elles ont un goût immonde grimaça Alec en posant la tête sur le bras de son frère

Il rigola avant de marcher jusqu'à la terrasse pour que le noiraud se repose un peu, Maia apporta un verre d'eau pour lui et son frère.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale d'Alec et la tentative d'assassinat de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ce n'est rien et le vrai fête dans ce chapitre avec des passages chauds XDLorenzo aurait sa punition dans quelques chapitres en faisant face à un super Magnus badass**

**Lavigne 126: Oh ma petite momie d'amour encore des scène perverse, je suis en train de les imaginer d'ailleurs encore deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre et la mort de Lorenzo je suis en train de le préparer ne t'inquiète pas **

**Alec Barton: Oui trois mamie gaga en plus de Jia comme Aline va bientôt partir pour sa mission d'espionnage et aussi Lorenzo va bientôt être en enfer dans quelques chapitres surtout que je réserve une mort atroce pour lui XD "Hachi qui abats ses cartes" full aux as j'ai encore gagnée " Dieu arrêta de jouer parce qu'il avait de perdre" tu es trop imbattable franchement mon fils tu es sur que ce n'est pas ta fille caché par hasard " Stan qui se remit en mode délire alors que Alec et Hachi étaient blasées" on venait à peine de le récupérer rah bon sang XD **

**Guest: Je suis désolé pour l'attendre mais je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre à temps, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus ferma les yeux devant les lèvres humides de son amant, il plaça ses bras autour de lui avant de le faire basculer sur le côté pour lui faire l'amour. Après avoir fait l'amour ils profitaient des caresses de l'un et de l'autre, ils sourirent extatiques sur le sol du temple. Ils susurraient des mots d'amours, de retour dans le passé trois semaines sont passé depuis la visite de Jace pour emmener des cadeaux provenant d'Idris. Il avait promis à son parabataï que Maryse viendrait en personne pour sa fête prénatale qui se tiendrait dans un mois lors de son sixième mois, le bébé bougeait beaucoup dans son ventre ce qui le faisait sourire. L'empereur aimait poser sa joue contre la peau du ventre de son mari pour ressentir les coups de pieds de son bébé, il embrassait amoureusement le ventre enrobé. Nirmala continuait à faire boire ses potions journalières à son gendre qui refusait catégoriquement de les boire, il faisait beaucoup de caprice enfantin pour lesquels sa belle-mère le grondait comme un enfant en le punissant parfois. Ce qui était le contraire de son amant qui passait sur tous ses caprices, leurs libidos étaient toujours si débordantes qu'ils s'endormaient rarement avant l'aube. Mais le fait de passer une nuit chaude épuisait le Nephilim, Maia le laissait dormir pour récupérer sa nuit même si il se réveillait vers midi ou dans l'après-midi. Entre-temps Aline était presque prête pour être l'espionne de son frère au sein du clan ennemie, ses frères furent impressionnés du fait qu'elle progressait rapidement. Jia était fière de sa fille mais elle avait un pincement au cœur en sachant que l'heure du départ approchait, elle venait de retrouver sa fille et voilà qu'elle partait loin d'elle. Celle-ci lui avait promis de revenir vers elle, Alec l'avait consolé en disant qu'elle ne sera pas seule au vu qu'il sera là avec le bébé. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes en le remerciant et en l'embrassant sur le front, Alec venait de se réveiller dans son lit en essayant de se redresser avec son gros ventre. Il soupira en se massant le bas du dos, Maia entra dans sa chambre et lui proposa un bain relaxant ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et alla prendre un bain chaud pour atténuer ses douleurs lombaires, sa servante le laissa se détendre alors que Lorenzo entrait dans la pièce discrètement pour le reluquer dans le bain. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant la nudité d'Alec qui était encore plus désirable avec la grossesse, il regarda la bosse et se sentit jaloux en voulant que l'enfant fût de lui. Il soupira intérieur de frustration en sachant que c'était la faute à Magnus qui lui avait fait épouser Jessamine alors qu'il était sur le point de demander la main d'Alec à son père pour être son époux, il oublia ses soucis en le regardant se détendre dans le bain. Il entendit des pas venir dans leur direction, il alla se cacher et vit Magnus entrer dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit au bord du bassin avant de prendre un éponge pour le nettoyer, Alec gémissait de plaisir avant de tourner la tête vers son mari.

\- Regarde chéri, papa est là sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Papa va nettoyer ton papa gloussa Magnus en passant l'éponge sur lui

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de l'embrasser, il se leva du bain en s'enroulant de la serviette. L'empereur le prit dans ses bras et caressa son ventre, il le laissa pour aller diriger la gestion de son royaume. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer et fut aidé de Maia ne pouvant plus trop bouger avec son gros ventre de sixième mois, elle l'aida à mettre ses bijoux. Lorenzo sortit de sa cachette après son départ, il toucha la serviette dans laquelle Alec était enroulé auparavant. Il entendit du bruit avant de s'éloigner, la servante entra et rangea la chambre avant de retourner voir son maître. Il retourna dans son passage secret, il prit un verre et vit sa femme entrer dans la pièce en l'ignorant tout en portant sa fille dans ses bras. Alexis avait à présent neuf mois et adorait son parrain et son oncle, sa mère faisait tout pour qu'elle ait le moins de contacte avec Lorenzo qui l'avait renié par rapport son sexe. Il plissa les yeux en regardant le parasite qu'était son enfant, les deux ne se parlaient plus du tout. Jessamine s'enferma dans sa chambre avec son enfant et joua avec elle avec des jeux offerts par son oncle Magnus, il regarda la scène avant de se saouler encore plus. Le noiraud s'installa sur le balcon aidé de sa servante en mettant des coussins derrière son dos, il la remercia du regard avant de profiter du soleil en caressant son ventre. Nirmala vint le rejoindre avec les potions journalières, il grimaça et but les potions malgré tout. Il frotta son ventre en sentant son bébé encore bouger de plus en plus, il grimaça en sentant une crampe douloureuse au niveau de son dos. Sa belle-mère le massa légèrement pour atténuer un peu les douleurs lombaires,

\- J'ai fait venir le meilleur médecin pour qu'il puisse t'ausculter et aussi pour nous dire que tu vas va bien informa Nirmala

\- Il pourrait me dire comment me débarrasser ses douleurs interminables parce que là je vis un martyre grimaça Alec à cause ses douleurs lombaires

\- Je suis passé par là avec Magnus, seule l'accouchement pourra te soulager et tu te diras qu'enfin c'est fini gloussa Nirmala

Il rigola légèrement en frottant son ventre, sa belle-mère se souvient d'autre chose qu'elle voulait dire à son gendre.

\- Je te raconte ma grossesse mais j'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'il y aura l'anniversaire de Magnus dans quelques jours annonça Nirmala

\- Oh je ne le savais pas s'étonna Alec

\- Eh oui, je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu lui offre un cadeau au vu que tu portes son enfant en toi donc c'est bon sourit Nirmala

Catarina les rejoignit avec Madzie, celle-ci s'assit prés d'Alec et toucha son ventre en se réjouissant du coup de pied du bébé. Il commença à réfléchir à un cadeau pour son amant, il repensa à l'épée qu'il lui avait offerte lors du concours. Il observa le drap qu'il avait dans la main avant d'avoir une idée, il appela Maia pour lui apporter un morceau de tissus. Elle apporta le matériel de couture et lui donna, il commença à tricoter en usant légèrement de son pouvoir démoniaque. Il tricota chaque jour jusqu'à assez tard pour faire une couverture de bébé pour le jour de l'anniversaire de l'empereur. Le royaume fut en liesse pour le jour spécial, Magnus fut accueillit par son peuple qui chantait ses louanges. Il distribua avec sa mère des vêtements aux pauvres et des bijoux, il alla prier ses ancêtres. Nirmala l'embrassa sur le front après avoir prier,

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils en ce jour de ta naissance sourit Nirmala

\- Merci mère remercia Magnus

Tout le monde organisa une soirée pour le démon, tous vinrent lui donner ses cadeaux. Magnus les remercia avant de voir Camille s'avançait pour lui donner un cadeau, il la regarda avec un air détaché comme si son ex-femme ne valait rien. Elle lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de reculer pour retourner dans sa chambre pour s'y reclure, elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec. Dans tout le harem on racontait qu'elle prenait de la drogue pour oublier ses malheurs et sa chute, Catarina avait enquêté et la rumeur s'était révélée vrai. Camille prenait de l'opium et toutes sortes de drogues, elle l'avait signalé à Magnus qui n'avait rien à faire de son ex-femme.

\- Tant que ses saloperies ne s'approchent pas de mon consort et de mon enfant alors elle fait ce qu'elle veut car elle n'est rien pour moi, j'ai coupé tout lien avec elle depuis longtemps déclara Magnus à Catarina

Elle hocha la tête et ne fut plus attention à la jeune femme, elle s'avança avec Madzie pour lui offrir un cadeau.

\- Majesté, voilà un dessin pour vous révéla Madzie

\- C'est trop jolie ma jolie fleur, en fait c'est ton sourire qui est mon cadeau précieux ma chérie répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Elle sourit encore plus avant d'aller s'asseoir prés de sa mère adoptive, tout le harem sauf Alec passa en lui donnant un cadeau. En dernier Alec se leva difficilement de par son gros ventre. Aidé de Catarina et Maia il s'avança avec un plateau dans les mains d'une autre servante,

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire majesté et voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire sourit Alec en prenant le plateau

Il le prit dans ses bras et le dévoila pour voir un tissu avant qu'il déploie, il vit que c'était une couverture de bébé avec le symbole de la famille royale des Bane. Il ressentit quelque chose dans la couverture avant de découvrit que chaque fil contenait un peu du pouvoir démoniaque du consort, le toucher du tissus était doux ce qui le rendit plus amoureux encore du Nephilim.

\- C'est un cadeau très précieux que tu as fait consort Alexander vraiment j'aime ce cadeau que tu as fait apprécia Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi majesté rougit Alec

Le bébé lui donna des coups de pieds dans son ventre pour féliciter son père ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, Lorenzo devenait de plus en plus jaloux de Magnus en voulant être avec Alec. Plus tard ce dernier regagna sa chambre épuisé par la fête, Maia l'aida à retirer ses bijoux doucement. L'empereur entra dans la chambre pour le voir en train de se changer, il le trouva magnifiquement nu devant lui. Il marcha d'une allure prédatrice, le consort se sentit comme une proie devant le regard affamé de son amant. Il l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il retira le peignoir transparent et le jeta loin d'eux. Il joignit ses mains sur son énorme ventre, il l'entraîna sur le lit en le faisant s'allonger délicatement comme une chose précieuse. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres sur tout son visage ce qui le fit glousser légèrement, il l'embrassa sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Il aspira sa peau ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il mordilla sa chair en laissant plusieurs petits suçons violacés avant de passer vers sa clavicule et le mordit. Il arriva vers le téton qu'il lécha taquin, Alec se cambra et le plaqua encore plus sur son téton tellement il est devenu sensible depuis la grossesse. Il suçota son téton avant de passer à son jumeau, il laissa un sillon de salive en passant de l'un à l'autre. Il descendit vers son énorme ventre et y fit des baisers-papillons, le consort rigola devant les chatouillements que lui provoquaient les baisers-papillons. Il descendit encore plus bas vers l'érection de son amant, il le prit dans sa bouche et le lécha d'un grand coup de langue. Le Nephilim ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il ressentait de plaisir, l'empereur renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de tout prendre en bouche. Il massa ses testicules ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir, il humidifia son doigt avant de le faire glisser dans son intimité. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt avant de mettre un troisième pour le faire coulisser, il le dilata avant de les retirer. Il s'assit contre le montant du lit et Alec se leva en souriant avant de s'abaisser sur le membre de son amant de dos, il commença à bouger légèrement avant d'accélérer ses mouvements en criant de plaisir. Depuis quelques semaines ils avaient adopté certaines positions par rapport au gros ventre d'Alec, Magnus donna des coups de reins de plus en plus dur en lui. Il remarqua l'étrange pouvoir entourer son amant, il sourit en ayant compris que c'était celui de leur bébé qui se manifestait encore plus. Alec sentit sa jouissance montait avant de se déverser sur son gros ventre en rejetant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, ce dernier continua et jouit en lui en le remplissant de sa semence. Il inséra son pouvoir en lui avant de le faire s'allonger doucement entre ses jambes, ils caressaient doucement son gros ventre tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le noiraud fut à nouveau excité avant de l'entraîner vers lui. Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour avant de s'endormir, le consort se leva et alla dans la cuisine royale pour aller chercher son encas ayant des insomnies. Il se promena sur le balcon en mangeant, les soldats et les eunuques qui passaient étaient habitué de voir le consort se promener n'ayant pas de sommeil avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il termina ses biscuits avec son étrange mixture et rentra dans sa chambre pour se blottir prés de son mari, le lendemain Magnus était déjà partit quand Maia entra dans la chambre pour le réveiller. Elle essaya de le réveiller et le vit s'enrouler dans sa couette,

\- Alec, réveille-toi répéta Maia en le secouant

\- Je veux encore dormir Maia, s'il te plait mon bébé m'empêche de dormir alors laisse-moi dormir ronchonna Alec

\- D'accord je te laisse dormir mais tu ne sauras pas que ta mère viendrait bientôt pour ta fête prénatale informa Maia

Elle ne vit aucun mouvement avant de voir la couverture bouger tranquillement, il regarda sa servante et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant. Il sourit faiblement à la venue de sa mère pour sa fête,

\- C'est super que maman vienne me voir pour ma fête mais là je suis trop fatigué Maia bailla Alec

\- D'accord repose-toi capitula Maia

Il se reposa à nouveau, Maryse était en route pour Edom pour la fête prénatale de son fils. Nirmala préparait la fête avec Catarina pour que la fête soit somptueuse, Jessamine avec Aline s'occupaient du repas et Jia s'occupait des cadeaux. Maryse arriva bientôt au palais et fut accueillit par son fils Max,

\- Je suis contente de te revoir mère salua Max

\- Moi aussi mon fils, ce que tu as grandi. Tu es devenu un homme maintenant constata Maryse en regardant son fils plus jeune

\- Mais je suis toujours ton petit garçon malgré tout sourit Max

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de saluer la belle-mère de son fils qui la serra dans ses bras. Elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'Alec qui était allongé dans son lit ne pouvant pas se déplacer pour la journée ayant des douleurs lombaires,

\- Maman, je suis content de te revoir sanglota Alec en enlaçant sa mère

\- Moi de même mon fils, laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es magnifique surtout avec mon petit enfant gloussa Maryse

Il prit la main de sa mère et la posa à un endroit particulier, elle haleta en sentant des coups de pieds ce qui le fit sourire. Elle s'émerveilla devant les coups,

\- Eh bien il ou elle est très coquin et joueur gloussa Maryse

\- D'ailleurs ton petit enfant est en train de jouer avec ma vessie grimaça Alec en se levant pour aller aux toilettes

Il revient en grimaçant de douleur, ses deux mères l'emmenèrent sur le balcon pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu l'air. Il soupira d'aise en respirant un peu d'air frais, il grimaça devant les coups de pieds de son bébé. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla sous la caresse de sa mère pour le réveiller, il se blottit contre le ventre de sa mère qui sourit nostalgique. Il se leva et alla prendre un bain de lait avant de s'habiller par sa belle-mère sous le regard de sa mère, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de réception. Toutes vinrent le féliciter et lui donner des cadeaux et des conseils, Jessamine emmenait Alexis et Alec était heureux de la voir.

\- Tu es venu à la fête de parrain sourit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je crois qu'Alexis est plus venu voir la fête organisé pour sa petite cousine ou son petit cousin gloussa Jessamine

Il éclata de rire avant de jouer avec elle en plus de Madzie qui arriva en courant,

\- Petit papa sourit Madzie

\- Oh ma petite puce, enfin tu es là. Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Maryse regarda son fils et essuya une petite larme en regardant son interaction avec les deux filles, elle lui caressa sa joue avec amour.

\- Tu feras un excellent père mon fils décréta Maryse

\- Je sais maman, j'aime mon bébé de tout mon cœur malgré qu'il n'est pas encore né déclara Alec en caressant son gros ventre

Les deux mères sourirent ému devant sa déclaration, Jia rejoignit la fête et prit le poignet d'Alec pour attacher un fil sacré.

\- Ce fil sacré te protégera contre le mauvais œil décréta Jia

\- Merci Jia remercia Alec

\- C'est à moi de te remercier mon enfant, Aline va bientôt partir et tu vas mettre un enfant au monde pour que je puisse supporter l'absence de ma fille souligna Jia

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front, Magnus après avoir finis son conseil avec ses ministres et ses conseillers rejoignit la fête avec Jem et Tessa. Tessa salua Alec et lui offrit un cadeau,

\- Merci Tessa remercia Alec en ouvrant le cadeau

Il vit un bracelet en or pour enfant ce qui le rendit émotif, il l'enlaça fortement. La fête se termina assez tard après avoir reçut des cadeaux et des bénédictions de tout le monde, le noiraud retourna dans sa chambre avec sa mère. Maryse était en train de caresser les cheveux de son fils,

\- J'ai envie que tu restes ici pour toujours avec moi maman souhaita Alec

\- Moi aussi je voudrais rester ici pour toujours avec toi mais je ne peux pas laisser ton père seul à Idris surtout qu'il ne peut pas dormir sans moi nargua Maryse

Il rigola à sa boutade, elle lui chanta sa berceuse doucement ce qui le fit dormir doucement. Elle mit une main sur l'énorme ventre de son fils et sentit des coups de pieds,

\- On dirait que ton papa te chante la berceuse de ta grand-mère conclu Maryse en souriant

Les coups de pieds s'amoindrirent quand Maryse recommença à chanter la berceuse, quelques jours plus tard elle retourna à Idris. Alec était en pleur en ne voulant pas que sa mère parte,

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes maman, reste avec moi j'ai besoin de toi sanglota Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Mon chéri, je serai toujours avec toi. Prends soin de toi et ton enfant, je reviendrai après que tu ais accouché promis Maryse

Il hocha la tête et la regarda rentrer dans son palanquin, elle partit avec le cortège. Il pleura avant de sentir deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- J'étais devenu très émotif avec la grossesse rappela Alec

\- Très excité aussi taquina Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec en le frappant légèrement sur le torse

\- Je te taquinais sourit Magnus

Il sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras, il devint grave en se rappelant ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période.

\- Tu es en train de penser à Alexis n'est ce pas conclu Alec

Il ne répondit pas mais son silence répondit à son mari, Lorenzo arriva saoule dans la pièce et trouva sa fille en train de jouer par terre avec ses joutes. Il prit un couteau avant d'avoir une idée, Jessamine entra dans la pièce pour nourrir sa fille quand elle fit tomber le plateau par terre en voyant la scène devant elle. Son mari avait placé un couteau sous la gorge de sa fille en pleur,

\- Relâche-là je t'en prie, relâche-là. Prends-moi à la place supplia Jessamine

\- Cette fille que tu as osé mettre au monde à plus de valeur que moi Jessamine, j'ai été obligé de t'épouser alors que je voulais épouser Alexander. Lui au moins m'aurait donné des fils et m'aurait rendu puissant avec son pouvoir angélique et maintenant il partage la couche de sa majesté qui est ton frère, sache une chose à chaque fois que je te touchais tu me répugnais alors j'imaginais que je faisais l'amour au consort. C'était le pied révéla Lorenzo

\- Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux mais relâche Alexis je t'en prie supplia Jessamine les larmes aux yeux

\- Alexis, tu as donné le nom du consort à cette abomination. Elle est muette, qui voudrait d'un fardeau comme ça cracha Lorenzo

Elle le supplia avant de s'approcher doucement pour prendre son enfant des bras de son mari, celui-ci la repoussa assez violemment. Ses cris alertèrent les soldats qui l'arrêtèrent à temps, Magnus était en train de discuter avec Jem et un autre ministre quand un soldat entra dans la salle. Il s'inclina devant son empereur,

\- Majesté, Lorenzo a essayé d'assassiner votre nièce et votre sœur la princesse Jessamine informa le soldat

\- ARRÊTE-LE ordonna Magnus en faisant éclater l'orage

Il se leva et alla voir sa sœur, il la trouva dans le lit blessée. Alexis était dans les bras d'Alec qui la consolait doucement,

\- Les soldats sont arrivés à temps pour l'en empêcher mais il s'est enfuit Magnus raconta Nirmala en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

\- Retrouvez-moi ce salopard de Lorenzo et arrêtez-le sur le champ, à partir de maintenant il est un ennemi de l'empire déclara Magnus avec ses soldats

\- Bien majesté répondit le groupe de soldat

Ils sortirent pour se mettre à la recherche de Lorenzo, la princesse se réveilla en grimaçant et vit sa mère et son frère.

\- Maman, mon frère je suis désolée s'excusa Jessamine

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma sœur, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas du te faire marier à ce bon à rien s'excusa Magnus

\- Non cela m'a permis d'avoir ma fille, maintenant elle deviendra ma vie à partir de cet instant. J'oublierai que j'ai eu un mari du nom de Lorenzo, je considérais que c'est la fille de Nathaniel avant de mourir pleura Jessamine en regardant sa fille

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front, plus tard Alec lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer. Il se redressa et regarda son amant, il l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il le marqua assez fortement ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant, il prit son érection pour le masturber. Il le prit en bouche pour le suçoter, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi. Il joua avec ses testicules, il le prépara doucement avant de placer un coussin sur son ventre pour le mettre sur le côté. Il le pénétra en l'embrassant dans le cou, il haleta en l'agrippant par la cuisse. Il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne,

\- Je suis là, mon amour je suis là gémit Alec de plaisir

Il accéléra ses coups de reins devant les mots de son amant, ce dernier cria de plaisir sous les coups de reins. Il accéléra jusqu'à buter sur la prostate de son amant, il hurla de plaisir avant de se déverser sur les draps en s'entourant du pouvoir de leur enfant. Il serra les dents avant de jouir en lui à son tour, il mit encore une fois son pouvoir en lui. Il se retira doucement de lui avant de s'allonger, Alec le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis là mon amour je suis là répéta Alec

\- Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime souffrent par ma faute questionna Magnus

\- Tu as juste voulu que ta sœur soit de nouveau heureuse, mais tu as trouvé le mauvais choix de mari. Mais tu lui ferras payer après ce qu'il était sur le point de faire déclara Alec en le regardant

Il acquiesça en le serrant dans ses bras, son bébé lui donna un coup de pied ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu veux réconforter ton papa gloussa Magnus

\- Je crois que oui, il n'aime pas que son papa soit triste, il le préfère joyeux sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime mon bébé, je serai toujours là pour toi déclara Magnus en l'embrassant

Il se redressa avant de prendre sa main pour la poser sur son cœur,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander. Tu es le seul que j'aime au monde, tu es mon monde et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je te promets que je t'aimerai pour toujours promis Magnus

\- Et moi je te promets de t'aimer pour toujours Magnus promis Alec en l'embrassant

Ils se firent des promesses d'amour pour jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et même au-delà, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'alliance de Lorenzo et le mariage d'Aline. Bisous glacées. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Je crois que Magnus te dis merci XD et ne t'en fais pas Lorenzo aurait une mort horrible**

**Lavigne 126: Dans le prochain chapitre encore deux de tes idées que j'ai mis et pour Lorenzo va avoir une mort horrible mais dans quelques chapitres plus tard seulement**

**guest de l'emoi : Tu es la seul(e) avoir compris ma reprise sur la série indienne Jodha Akbar, c'est vrai j'ai fait une reprise de la série mais à mon idée seulement XD**

**Alec Barton: Il faut vraiment que tu enquête dessus parce que là c'est grave XD sinon pour le fantasme pervers de Lorenzo je crois que c'est dans ce chapitre que Jessamine dévoile**

**HekateWitch1: Du calme Casper ou je t'envoie chez un thérapeute des fantômes et d'ailleurs comment ça que tu as perdu les barriques du sang que je t'avais refiler " Hachi tape du pied" tu as intérêt à me dire parce que sinon je te punis et surtout avec le prochain chapitre qui arrive assez chaud XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec caressa son gros ventre de sept mois avant d'appeler Maia pour qu'elle lui apporte une tasse de thé pour lui, elle lui apporta avec des biscuits aux chocolats. Cela faisait un mois que Lorenzo s'était enfuis du palais après avoir tenté d'assassiner Alexis mais heureusement les gardes eurent le temps de la sauver, Jessamine prit soin de sa fille en promettant de ne jamais dire que Lorenzo était son père mais Nathaniel. Magnus se promit de toujours veiller au bien être de sa sœur et de sa nièce, de même qu'Alec qui gardait un œil sur sa filleule quand sa belle-sœur était occupé. Elle remercia beaucoup le couple surtout son frère, Aline venait l'aider aussi avec Jia et sa mère. Alec avait entamé son septième mois et était de plus en plus fatigué comme le bébé bougeait beaucoup pendant dans la nuit sauf quand Magnus était près de lui, il aimait toujours parler avec son gros ventre en lui promettant de réaliser tous ses rêves. Le consort souriait toujours à chaque fois qu'il parlait à son ventre, les deux avaient toujours une libido démesurée si bien que leurs ébats amoureux finissaient assez tard. Nirmala continuait tellement de gaver son gendre de potion qu'à force qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux goûts, il était assez souvent allongé dans son lit pour se reposer où parfois il allait s'asseoir sur la terrasse ou sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air et du soleil. Le meilleur médecin qu'avait invité Nirmala l'ausculta et lui déclara qu'il était en parfaite santé avec son bébé, le noiraud était heureux de savoir que son bébé était en parfaite santé dans son ventre. Il caressa son ventre énorme amoureusement, il sourit en sentant les coups de pieds. Une petite main frôla la sienne ce qui le rendit ému, il embrassa sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Il se mit à chanter la berceuse de sa mère, le bébé bougeait de moins en moins. Il sourit en sachant que ce dernier était endormit. Magnus était en train de réfléchir afin d'attraper Lorenzo car il savait que celui-ci irai chercher un refuge auprès de ses ennemies, il mit en place un petit groupe de soldat qui ira le capturer mort ou vif. Aline continuait son entraînement alors qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait terminé depuis un moment, elle avait hâte d'être sur le terrain. Elle vint voir son beau-frère qui était sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Aline

\- Toujours aussi gros, on dirait que j'ai mangé un tonneau soupira Alec en regardant son énorme ventre

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es toujours magnifique en plus non seulement tu es beau grâce à ta beauté angélique et voilà que la grossesse te rends encore plus splendide. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas que mon frère ne cesse pas de venir dans ta chambre gloussa Aline

Il rougit devant les mots de sa belle-sœur, il baissa la tête légèrement avant de sourire faiblement. Il essaya de se redresser quand elle vint l'aider à se redresser pour qu'il soit à l'aise, il la remercia avant de soupirer en regardant son gros ventre, Madzie vient les rejoindre avec Catarina. La petite fille avait un plateau de gâteau et de biscuits dans les mains que sa mère surveillait pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse tomber, le noiraud l'embrassa sur le front avant l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle rigola bruyamment avant de s'asseoir prés de lui en posant sa main sur l'énorme ventre de son père adoptif, elle gloussa en sentant le bébé en train de bouger et donner des coups de pieds. Elle rigola aux coups de pieds ce qui fit sourire les autres, Alec mangea les biscuits et les gâteaux en discutant avec sa sœur de cœur et sa belle-sœur, Catarina était toujours à la gestion du harem et le gérait avec passion. Elle était en train d'installer des nouvelles décorations dans le harem, Alec était en train de l'aider en fonction des goûts de Magnus. Ce dernier était en train de trouver quelque chose pour attraper Lorenzo, Jem se leva et se mit devant lui.

\- Majesté non seulement Lorenzo a trahi l'empire mais il sait aussi nos stratégies rappela Jem

\- Je sais tout ça, ce qui me rend furieux murmura Magnus

\- Majesté, et si nous proposions de former une nouvelle alliance proposa Max en se levant

\- C'est-à-dire questionna Magnus en levant un sourcil envers son beau-frère

\- Eh bien majesté, nous avons besoin d'un allié en plus d'Idris avec celle de Londre de préférence un ennemie d'Aldertree expliqua Max

Raphaël se leva et s'approcha de son frère,

\- Le prince Max a raison sur ce point, un proverbe dit les ennemies de mon ennemi sont mes amis conclu Raphaël

\- Bien pensé, entendu nous allons former une nouvelle alliance. Raphaël et Max établissez une nouvelle stratégie et Jem cherche un ennemi d'Aldertree pour former l'alliance décréta Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui en acceptant leur nouvelle mission, Magnus sortit de la salle pour rejoindre la terrasse pour voir sa sœur Aline en train de s'entraîner avec les soldats. Elle venait d'éviter un coup avant d'attaquer à son tour, elle faucha les pieds du soldat avant de le menacer à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule. Il sourit avant de s'avancer en prenant son épée, tous s'inclinaient devant lui.

\- Bien joué ma chère sœur, mais que dirais-tu d'un duel contre moi proposa Magnus en tournoyant son épée dans sa main

\- J'ai toujours voulu me mesurer contre toi ayant entendu tes exploits essentiellement avec le consort Alec accepta Aline

Ils se mirent en garde avec leur épée avant de commencer à se battre, Magnus laissa sa sœur l'attaquer sans cesse. Il la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et enchaîna les attaques sur elle. Elle eut du mal à riposter contre lui, elle recula avant de s'élancer sur lui en usant d'un peu de son pouvoir démoniaque, depuis son entraînement ses pouvoirs démoniaques enfouit au fond d'elle s'étaient réveillés. Il para l'attaque en souriant et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, elle eut le souffle coupée en tenant son ventre. Elle était essoufflée par le duel contre son frère, elle se releva de nouveau après s'être agenouillée pour reprendre son souffle après le coup qu'il lui a donné. Il fit une prise de force avec elle, il utilisa légèrement son pouvoir à son tour avant de la mettre KO en la désarmant. Elle s'avoua vaincu avant de grimacer de douleur en voyant les bleus, il sourit et rendit à sa sœur son arme,

\- Pas mal, tu progresses vite et tu apprends tout en te battant, tu étais en train de reproduire mes mouvements d'épée constata Magnus

\- J'ai toujours une bonne mémoire visuelle expliqua Aline

\- Je suis heureux que tu puisses te défendre au cas où sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et prit son frère dans ses bras, il mit la main sur ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Alec et les autres observaient la scène depuis la terrasse, le noiraud caressa son énorme ventre en ressentant les sentiments de fierté de son mari. Le soir même après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour Magnus caressa son ventre d'un geste tendre, Alec sourit extatique les cheveux humides par la sueur.

\- As-tu des noms pour notre bébé demanda Alec

\- Et toi tu as des noms questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien j'étais en train de penser que si c'est un garçon je voulais l'appeler Ethan et si c'est une fille, eh bien quand j'étais petit je mélangeai les prénoms de mes frères et sœurs pour former des prénoms pour mes enfants alors j'ai fait la même chose avec ceux de tes parents. J'ai trouvé Nia qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

\- Ce sont des prénoms magnifiques que tu as trouvé pour notre petit bourgeon surtout notre fille Nia, franchement tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de sentir de nouveau le bébé, celui-ci bougeait beaucoup ce qui perturba le sommeil de son père. Pendant ce temps dans un autre royaume, un jeune homme mince et grand avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs était en train de viser une cible avec son arc et ses flèches. Il tira quand un homme bruns et aux yeux bleu-vert s'approcha de lui, il hocha la tête vers lui.

\- Mon oncle salua le jeune homme

\- Mark, j'aimerai te parler dans la salle du trône avec tes frères et sœurs s'il te plait demanda son oncle

\- Très bien, je vais les appeler accepta Mark

Il alla dans une salle où six personnes se tenaient en train de discuter, l'un d'eux était en train de peindre le portrait des cinq autres ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Mark, que se passe-t-il demanda son plus jeune frère en se levant

\- Oncle Arthur nous appelle dans la salle du trône, et je pense que c'est grave décréta Mark

Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône, Arthur regarda ses neveux et nièces. À la mort de son frère il monta sur le trône et prit soin de ses enfants, Mark est l'héritier jusqu'à sa majorité. L'aîné de la fratrie est Helen une jeune femme aux cheveux blond, puis Mark ensuite Julian puis Drusilla, Livia et Tiberius enfin Octavian qui est le plus jeune de la fratrie. Livia et Tiberius sont des faux jumeaux,

\- Que se passe-t-il mon oncle questionna Helen

\- Aldertree veut nous envahir et il veut que nous soumettions notre royaume sous son joug expliqua Arthur en leur donnant le décret

\- Bordel que pouvons nous faire le concernant, je préférerais me pendre plutôt qu'être son esclave refusa Julian

\- Justement le seul moyen est de l'affronter mais je ne sais pas si le roi Unseelie va nous aider comme nous possédons une alliance avec lui par le biais des fiançailles de Mark et de Kieran, le roi Castairs est prêt de nous envoyer des renforts par les fiançailles d'Emma et de Julian. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous aider décréta Arthur

\- Ils étaient dans une impasse quand Mark fronça les sourcils en trouvant la solution,

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'empereur Magnus l'avait combattu dans une guerre, pourquoi nous ne ferions pas alliance avec lui ainsi nous serions à l'abri des menaces d'Aldertree proposa Mark

\- C'est une bonne idée Mark, ainsi notre royaume sera en paix commenta Arthur

Quelques jours plus tard Mark et sa sœur Helen firent le déplacement pour demander une alliance avec Magnus, Jem fut mis au courant de la venue des ambassadeurs royales et avertis à l'empereur.

\- Comme mon frère l'a dit l'ennemie de mon ennemi est mon ami sourit Magnus

Plus tard les deux arrivèrent à Edom, ils furent accueillir par Jem en personne qui les invita.

\- LE PRINCE HERITIER MARK ET SA SŒUR LA PRINCESSE HELEN présenta le garde

Les deux entrèrent dans la salle et s'inclinèrent devant l'empereur, ce dernier hocha la tête en les voyants. Aline regarda la princesse et rougit légèrement quand celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, Alec vit sa belle-sœur rougir et vit ce qu'elle était en train de regarder avant de sourire de connivence.

\- Pourrais-je savoir le motif votre venue prince héritier Mark questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, notre royaume est menacé par Aldertree de ce fait nous vous proposons une alliance pour ainsi le battre. Etant moi-même fiancé avec le prince Kieran du Royaume des lumières noires, mon jeune frère Julian est fiancé avec la princesse Emma Castairs du royaume Los Angeles. Nous voulons une alliance scellé avec le mariage de ma sœur la princesse Helen si vous acceptez expliqua Mark

Magnus réfléchis à la situation, il regarda la princesse Helen. Il la trouva attrayante mais moins que son Alexander, il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit sourire avant de détourner la tête vers sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la blonde, il comprit la situation et une idée se forma dans la tête.

\- J'accepte cette alliance, mais le mariage sera entre ma sœur la princesse Aline et la princesse Helen. Votre sœur deviendra sa femme et s'installera ici à Edom à moins que vous voulez que ma sœur vienne chez vous proposa Magnus

Ils se regardèrent entre eux,

\- Nous acceptons le mariage entres les deux, par contre nous voulons en référer avec notre oncle Arthur décréta Mark

\- Très bien, je vous invite dans mon palais et vous serez mes invités déclara Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent en acceptant l'invitation, plus tard Alec se leva de son fauteuil aidé de Maia avec Catarina. Les deux ambassadeurs royales virent le ventre de femme enceinte d'Alec et comprirent que celui-ci était enceinte de l'empereur, quelques jours plus tard le roi accepta le mariage et que Helen s'installe à Edom auprès de sa future femme. Cette dernière sortit de sa chambre et vit Aline en train de s'entraîner avec les soldats, elle sortit et s'approcha pour mieux regarder. Elle venait d'éviter un coup de son adversaire, elle le repoussa violemment en utilisant sa lance. Magnus décréta qu'elle devait utiliser et être à son avantage dans tous types d'arme, elle recula en faisant un salto-arrière. Elle atterrit avant de d'être essouffler,

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui votre altesse stoppa le soldat

\- Bien merci remercia Aline

Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de partir, elle entendit des applaudissements et se tourna pour trouver Helen en train de l'applaudir. Elle rougit en la regardant,

\- C'était magnifique votre style de combat complimenta Helen

\- Merci, l'empereur a commencé à m'entraîner pour que je puisse devenir l'espionne de l'empire dans le camp adversaire répondit Aline en rangeant son arme

\- Oh je vois souffla Helen en hochant la tête

\- Ne vous méprenez pas c'est un choix que j'ai fait rectifia Aline

Elle s'étonna avant qu'elle lui explique la situation, elles se promenaient quand elles arrivèrent dans le kiosque du labyrinthe. Elles discutaient énormément en se trouvant beaucoup de point de communs, elles étaient prises dans leur discussion quand elles entendirent du bruit derrière les buissons. Aline fut sur le qui-vive,

\- QUI EST LA, s'écria Aline en protégeant sa fiancée

Elles entendirent des bruits derrière le buisson le plus proche, quand elle s'approcha elle vit une touffe noire avec des yeux bleus. Alec était caché derrière les buissons en train de manger ses envies de femmes enceintes

\- Alec, tu nous a fais peur soupira Aline

\- Je suis désolé, j'essaye d'éviter mère qui m'a formellement interdit de rentrer dans la cuisine pour chercher mon casse-croûte alors je suis venu me cacher ici rougit Alec

\- Encore gloussa Aline

Il rougit encore plus en frottant son ventre de sept mois, elle l'aida à se relever doucement avant de l'emmener s'assoir sous le kiosque.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé toutes les deux s'excusa Alec

\- Non, ça ira consort Alec. D'ailleurs vous êtes à combien de mois de grossesse questionna Helen en regardant son gros ventre enflé

\- Je suis presque à la fin de mon septième mois, j'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de mon bébé sourit Alec en caressant son ventre rond

\- Vous avez déjà une préférence demanda Helen

\- Peut-être un garçon pour commencer avant d'avoir une fille répondit Alec

Elle acquiesça la tête, il lui prit la main avant de la poser sur une zone de son ventre rond. Elle haleta en voyant les coups de pieds du bébé, Aline sourit à son visage stupéfait.

\- C'est magique n'est ce pas ? J'ai été stupéfaite moi aussi à ça sourit Aline

\- Eh ça ne vous fait pas mal s'inquiéta Helen

\- Non c'est comme si ma peau s'étirait un peu mais sinon c'est agréable comme sensation sauf quand ce coquin veut jouer toute la nuit et m'empêche de dormir bouda Alec en regardant son ventre

Elle était étonnée par la grossesse du consort, Aline lui raconta l'histoire du consort avec l'empereur jusqu'à la grossesse. Plusieurs jours passèrent les deux se rapprochèrent encore plus, la date de leur mariage était finalisée. Le consort était en train de manger son encas en en regardant sa belle-sœur mesurer sa robe de mariée,

\- J'ai hâte que ça se termine ses essayages soupira Aline

\- Oh crois-moi quand c'était mon tour, j'ai cru que j'allais étrangler le tailleur sur le coup tellement il m'énervait raconta Alec

Nirmala entra dans la pièce avec Jia, cette dernière eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille dans sa robe de mariage.

\- Tu es belle chérie dans ta robe de mariage, j'ai prié beaucoup les ancêtres que j'aurai la chance de te voir dans ta robe et aujourd'hui mon vœu s'est finalement réalisé renifla Jia en essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh maman souffla Aline en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

Elles se serrèrent avant d'entendre des sanglots, le Nephilim était en train de pleurer à la scène tellement c'était émouvant rajouté aux hormones il était une vraie fontaine. Nirmala était en train de le consoler,

\- J'en ai marre de ses hormones, je veux accoucher maintenant sanglota Alec

Elles sourirent devant son impatience, le jour du mariage d'Aline et d'Helen beaucoup de personne assistaient à la cérémonie. Ses frères et sœurs vinrent assister la cérémonie de mariage pour ensuite dire adieu à leur sœur aînée, Aline avait mis une robe sirène dentelle avec une longue traîne avec un voile en dentelle. Helen avait opté pour une robe de marié en corset en cœur avec des tulles, sa robe était d'un bleu clair qui était la tradition de son royaume. Son oncle l'emmena à l'autel auprès de sa future épouse, Aline fut conduite à son tour par son frère avant de rejoindre son mari qui observa la cérémonie. Ils serraient la main de l'un et de l'autre en se souvenant de leur mariage tous les deux, Alec avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Ce jour-là j'imaginais que j'étais en train de t'épouser encore une fois pendant que Aline et Helen s'échangeaient leurs vœux si tu sais avoua Alec

\- Je pensais la même chose tu sais, c'est vrai que notre mariage n'a pas pu être qualifié de mariage d'amour comme tu me détestais voire même tu me haïssais à cet époque gloussa Magnus

\- C'est vrai mais tu as fait tellement chose pour Idris pour moi malgré que tu passais tout ton temps à me taquiner sourit Alec

\- J'adorais te taquiner et c'est un fait sourit Magnus en le regardant

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser, après la cérémonie Helen enlaça sa fratrie dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir. Octavian refusait de lâcher sa grande sœur,

\- Mon chéri, je t'aime et je serai toujours dans ton cœur confia Helen les larmes aux yeux

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, reste avec moi Helen. Papa et maman m'ont quitté alors je veux que tu restes avec moi sanglota Octavian

Elle le serra dans ses bras en larmes, Julian s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se débattit dans ses bras en refusant de laisser sa sœur partir, ses deux sœurs la prirent à leurs tours dans leurs bras en pleurant. Aline pleura silencieusement en voyant l'adieu déchirant de sa nouvelle épouse avec sa famille, Arthur se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Je vous confie ma nièce, votre majesté, prenez soin d'elle demanda Arthur

\- Je vous promets de prendre soin de votre nièce promis Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras et de partir avec le reste de la fratrie, Helen regarda sa famille partir loin d'elle. Aline la prit dans ses bras en la consolant, Alec était en sanglot lui aussi par ses hormones et le souvenir de son adieu avec sa famille. Le soir même il était dans le lit en reniflant de temps en temps, Magnus entra dans la chambre pour le voir en train de renifler.

\- Sayang, qu'est ce que tu as questionna Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, juste que ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs de notre mariage rappela Alec

\- Je vois, même pas deux jours que tu as voulu me tuer nargua Magnus

Il lança un regard noir avant de se lancer pour aller aux toilettes, Alec retourna et bouda.

\- Tu sais pourquoi est ce que je voulais te tuer souvient Alec

\- Non et j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi est ce que tu avais une dague demanda Magnus

Il rougit légèrement en détournant la tête sur le côté, il se mordit les lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu m'obliges à faire l'amour avec toi, j'ai préféré avoir une dague sur moi au cas où tu m'obligerais raconta Alec en baissant les yeux

Il sentit qu'on lui leva la tête et regarda Magnus, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les capturer.

\- Je n'ai jamais obligé quelqu'un à coucher avec moi, certes à cette époque je ne connaissais que la haine et la terreur mais j'étais respectueux envers mon épouse ou mon époux. Je voulais ruiner ta fierté mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard quand j'avais infiltré Idris, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je te regardais quand tu étais au lac en train de regarder le reflet du lac raconta Magnus

Il se souvenait du reflet de Magnus dans l'eau du lac avant que la pluie de ne chasse l'image, cet image l'avait obsédé pendant des jours sans savoir qu'on lui montrait son futur où son cœur résidait à présent. L'empereur posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant en caressant doucement le gros ventre, il s'endormit ainsi en le faisant s'allonger pour qu'il soit confortable pour dormir.

\- Seigneur Raziel vous m'avez montré mon avenir auprès de mon mari et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Continue de veiller sur lui pria Alec

Pendant ce temps Lorenzo avec certains de partisans allèrent voir Aldertree, celui-ci portai un cache-œil depuis la blessure infligée par Alec lors de sa tentative de prendre le harem. Le soldat annonça la venu de Lorenzo,

\- Tiens que viens faire le beau-frère de l'empereur ici questionna Aldertree en se servant du vin

\- Je te propose une alliance, d'ailleurs je connais toutes les stratégies de l'armée de Magnus, la seule chose que je te demande en retour c'est le consort Alexander proposa Lorenzo

\- Tu veux la putain Nephilim de Magnus demanda Aldertree

\- Exact, une rumeur raconte que si on tue son partenaire, tous ses pouvoirs transférés lui reviendra pour qu'il puisse le transférer de nouveau dans son nouveau partenaire mais en ce moment le reste de ses pouvoirs sont nourris par le bâtard de Magnus qu'il porte avoua Lorenzo

Il serra le verre dans ses mains ce qui le fit exploser, le sang s'écoula et se mêla à l'alcool. Il se tourna vers le traître,

\- Tiens donc il attend un enfant qui sera l'héritier de l'empire, il faudra que je le tue moi aussi pour avoir le trône pensa Aldertree

\- Tout ce que tu veux mais je veux Alexander pour moi, le reste du Harem tu pourras le garder si tu veux même mon ex-femme si tu veux lâcha Lorenzo

\- Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour abandonner ta femme et ton enfant de cette manière se demanda Aldertree

\- Une femme qui m'a donnée une fille comme fardeau, alors que je voulais un garçon pour héritier malheureusement je voulais la tuer mais voilà qu'on m'en a empêché cracha Lorenzo

Il éclata de rire en servant du vin à son nouvel allié, celui-ci lui expliqua en détail les stratégies que va opter Magnus entre temps Raphaël et Max faisaient de même en expliquant plusieurs stratégies qui pourraient contrer les deux nouveaux ennemies. Ils commençaient à fêter leurs nouvelles alliances ensemble en invitant plusieurs danseurs et courtisanes, Lorenzo après la fête sourit de victoire en pensant qu'il va enfin réussir à avoir Alec pour lui tout seul. Il réfléchit à un moyen de tuer Aldertree après l'avoir bien aidé, il sera l'empereur qui régnera sur tout Alicante.

\- Oui, je régnerai en maître avec toi à mes côtés Alec en tant que mon mari et consort légitime. Tu porteras mes enfants et mes héritiers qui hériteront de tes pouvoirs, j'ai hâte de poser la main sur toi Alec oui je suis pressé de toucher cette pureté dont ce salopard de Magnus a profité ricana Lorenzo

Il monta sur son lit et fit venir une courtisane qui ressemblait étrangement à Alec, il coucha avec elle en croyant que c'était Alec avant de rêver de sa vie avec lui.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite d'Isabelle et le pouvoir du bébé. Bisous glacées. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: C'est exact Lorenzo n'a plus tout sa tête XD petit chapitre plein de fluffy et de lemon aussi **

**Lavigne 126: Hum je réfléchis pour ses nouvelles idées que tu as mis et aussi les autres que tu m'as proposé dans ce chapitre alors petit conseil le pôle nord c'est par là "Pointe vers le nord " et n'oublie pas de passer le bonjour au père noël XD. Et oui ce sont de famille de rougir et le pouvoir du bébé tu vas beaucoup apprécier **

**Guest: Peut-être qui sait ? XD Par contres les insultes ne sera pas dans cette fics malheureusement mais je me rattraperai dans la prochain d'aprés les votes que j'aurai si une fics avec un Mpreg soit gagnante qui d'ailleurs va se faire prochainement. Voilà la suite et pour l'accouchement sera dans la prochaine **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi fit un éruption nasale aprés avoir entendu que Sébastien était présent et tout les démons étaient sur un bateau en train de ramer avec un Satan bien embêter et un Alec hilare " Bordel il faut peut-être éviter de dire que Sébastien est présent parce que le sang s'est dur à récuré bon par contre quelqu'un doit aller la récupérer parce que j'ai pas envie de plonger comme c'est trop galcé "Satant mit sonoretil dans le sang avant de frissonner" trop froid" Alec qui rigole avant de sortir un canne à pêche" bon ben une partie de pêche verson pêche à la Hachi avec une photo de Sébastian à poil " XD ps le sang va être lavé avec ce chapitre **

**HekateWitch1: Bien eh bien tu es privé de sang jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et tu vas récupérer toi-même l'ectoplasme sur le sol avec ce chapitre que j'ai assez chargé XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Magnus regarda son amant allongé sur l'autel tel un sacrifice ce qui lui rappela un très bon souvenir, il sourit et marcha vers lui et se mit entre ses jambes pour lui faire l'amour. Ils étaient essoufflés par leur étreinte brûlante, ils se susurrèrent des mots d'amours avant de se blottir encore plus. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le mariage d'Aline et Helen, celle-ci s'intégra facilement aux coutumes de son épouse. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Alec, Catarina et Jessamine, elle adorait aussi Madzie qui la considérait comme une tante. Le Nephilim avait entamé son huitième mois de grossesse, il était de plus en plus épuisé par le bébé qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir. Il n'était pas rare de le voir s'endormir sur le balcon ou sur la terrasse tellement il était épuisé, il avait commencé à rester dans son lit jusqu'à son accouchement sur ordre de Nirmala. Il avait boudé à son ordre aimant bouger, son mari le soutenait en l'emmenant respirer un peu d'air malgré le mécontentement de sa mère. Il le défendit en disant qu'il a besoin un peu d'air au lieu de rester enfermé dans la chambre, elle ne put rien dire avant de lâcher légèrement la bride. Même si elle lui faisait boire ses potions journalières, Maia aidait son ami à prendre son bain et le surveillait. Ils avaient découvert le passage secret de Lorenzo qui menait dans sa chambre. L'empereur rentra une rage folle en apprenant que celui-ci espionnait son consort dans son bain et dans sa chambre. Il ordonna qu'on rebouche le passage avec la pierre pour qu'ainsi personne ne tente de s'en prendre à son époux, sur le coup Alec avait demandé une nouvelle chambre avant de se faire consoler par son amant. Catarina avait vérifié de son côté si il y avait d'autres passages au sein du harem, elle découvrit beaucoup de passage et ordonna qu'on les rebouche aussitôt. Jessamine ayant eu vent de la situation alla demander à son frère pardon et lui raconta l'obsession de son ex-mari pour le consort, elle lui raconta tout en détaille avant de se faire prendre dans les bras par son frère qui se jurait de se venger de Lorenzo. Il était en train de parler avec le ventre énorme de son amant,

\- Mon petit bourgeon, papa a tellement hâte de te voir. On dirait que ce soir ce sera ton papa qui va te raconter une histoire, alors je vais te raconter la victoire de ton grand-père contre un royaume qui avait un méchant roi raconta Magnus

Il lui raconta la victoire de son père sous forme d'histoire, il parla au ventre avant de s'endormir. Le consort se réveilla en baillant ayant faim, il se leva et alla au toilette. Il alla à la cuisine avant de rentrer de nouveau sa chambre, il s'assit et mangea son biscuit avec son mélange. Il observa son mari endormit prés de lui, il soupira de bonheur en le regardant. Il mangea avant de s'endormir à son tour, il se réveilla le lendemain en baillant. Maia vint dans sa chambre en l'aidant à se lever, il prit son bain ce qui apaisa la douleur de son dos. Il se releva et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, sa servante l'aida à s'habiller. Il s'assit sur un coussin et commença à prier la statue de Raziel avant de se lever de nouveau pour aller dehors, il se promena un peu sur le balcon avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé à l'ombre. Il regarda les alentours pour voir Magnus en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant son torse luisant de sueur ce qui le fit soupirer d'envie. Il était de plus en plus excité avec la grossesse à la seule vue de son mari, ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner avant de tressaillir sous le désir fulgurant de son amant. Il tourna la tête pour le voir en train de l'observer avec envie et du désir dans les yeux, il sourit avant de sourire enjôleur ce qui le fit rougir. Il avala sa salive pour se reprendre en sentant un autre coup de pied de son bébé, il termina de s'entraîner avant de prendre une douche pour aller vers la salle du conseil. Beaucoup de ministres et de conseillers étaient en train de le conseiller sur l'affaire de Lorenzo, ce dernier s'était allié avec Aldertree en lui dévoilant plusieurs plans du palais pour qu'il puisse s'infiltrer et prendre Edom. Le traître avait cependant mis une condition pour son alliance en lui demandant de lui donner Alec en échange, son nouvel allié lui donna son accord en disant qu'il prendra le reste du harem de Magnus. Il éclata de rire à son plan, il lui avait parlé aussi du futur espionnage d'Aline en le mettant en garde. Au même moment Raphaël entra dans la salle du trône avec sa sœur et sa belle-sœur Helen, Magnus leva la tête vers sa fratrie.

\- Magnus, je pense qu'on devra revoir le plan concernant l'espionnage d'Aline car Lorenzo aura sûrement dû avertis nos ennemies de nos plans pensa Raphaël

\- J'y ai pensé justement décréta Magnus en jouant avec son épée

Helen s'avança avec détermination en tenant la main de sa femme, celle-ci ne comprit pas ce que cette dernière avait en tête pour le moment. Elle prit une grande respiration,

\- Majesté, si je peux me permettre, j'ai été entraînée par mon oncle et mon père depuis que je suis jeune pour que je puisse me défendre. Etant mariée avec la princesse Aline eh bien je me propose d'aider l'empire en devenant l'espionne, si l'ennemi connait le visage de mon épouse ce n'est pas le cas du mien proposa Helen

\- Princesse Helen, ce que vous proposez est juste mais c'est un choix difficile que vous choisissez, de plus vous êtes l'ambassadrice du royaume Los Angeles rappela Magnus

\- Je comprends mais je veux servir l'empire qui m'a accueillit au sein de sa famille déclara Helen

L'empereur regarda sa belle-sœur et ferma les yeux pour peser le pour et le contre, il se leva et ajourna le conseil.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse sur la question mais je te donnerai ma réponse dans quelques jours déclara Magnus

Elle acquiesça en s'inclinant devant lui, il alla marcher pour s'aérer la tête, il marcha avant de se retrouver devant la chambre de la personne dont il avait besoin. Il entra et se fit annoncer, Catarina était en train de choisir minutieusement les bijoux pour chaque consort et épouse du harem avec les servantes. Elle les répudia après avoir vu son mari entrer dans sa chambre, elle le salua avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Reine Catarina, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils. Mon souci est que la princesse Aline est devenu l'espionne de l'empire mais la traîtrise de Lorenzo a perturbé nos plans car il connait le visage de ma sœur, aujourd'hui la princesse Helen est venue dans le conseil pour se proposer de nous aider en devenant une espionne. Je voudrais accepter cela mais si il lui arrive quelque chose cela pourrai compromettre l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes expliqua Magnus

\- Vous avez la réponse à votre question majesté, la princesse Helen est l'épouse de la princesse Aline de ce fait c'est tout à fait normale quelle supporte le royaume de sa femme. Aussi personne n'est au courant pour notre nouvelle alliance avec le roi Arthur ainsi cela pourrai créer un effet de surprise, alors je pense qu'en plus de nos deux princesses comme espionne pourrait être bénéfique pour le royaume conclu Catarina

Il reconsidéra la conclusion de sa reine et trouva qu'elle avait raison sur tous les points, il la remercia en l'embrassant sur le front comme un frère envers sa sœur. Il sortit apaisé par ses décisions, il se rendit dans sa chambre personnelle pour voir son mari en train de se faufiler discrètement avec son plateau de nourriture étrange pour aller se cacher quelque part comme à son habitude. Il pensa que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passer du temps avec lui, il réfléchit avant de sourire ayant une idée. Le soir même Alec était assis dans son lit quand il entra dans la chambre et l'embrassa, il se pencha vers le gros ventre de son mari et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- Où demanda Alec curieux

Il ne répondit pas avant de l'emmener vers l'écurie, un écuyer les attendait avec Président Miaou. Il aida à Alec à s'installer sur le cheval avant de se mettre tout de suite derrière lui, il le maintint très fort. Il tira assez doucement, le cheval avança d'un pas assez vite mais sans galoper. Ils arrivaient bientôt dans une forêt féerique, il haleta doucement en la voyant. Des papillons de nuit se posaient sur des plantes phosphorescentes les rendant lumineux, Magnus descendit du cheval et l'aida à descendre. Il marcha en souriant comme un enfant, il gloussa en tendant sa main vers un papillon qui se posa sur ses doigts. Il marcha vers son mari avant de s'asseoir avec lui entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- C'est merveilleux ici, merci mon amour pour se paysage merveilleux remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais passer du temps hors du palais avec toi et je t'ai emmené ici sourit Magnus en caressant son gros ventre

Il sourit en mettant sa main sur la sienne, l'empereur se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou doucement ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il déboutonna doucement sa tunique en effleurant sa peau, Alec se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément malgré son ventre. Il le fit s'allonger sur le sol en continuant de l'embrasser, il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou et lui suçota la peau et mordilla sa clavicule ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Alec l'agrippa par les cheveux et l'amena vers ses tétons en le suppliant, depuis la fin de son septième mois de grossesse il avait commencé à avoir des montées de lait pour l'allaitement. À chaque rapport sexuel qu'ils avaient Magnus le soulageait des montés de lait en le suçotant ce qui le soulageait, il s'appliqua au soulagement de son amant. Celui-ci faillit jouir sous la succion de son mari sur son téton, il se lécha les lèvres ayant le goût de son lait sur la langue. Il continua son exploration vers le ventre énorme sur lequel il déposa plusieurs baisers-papillons, il arriva au gland qui suintait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il le lécha légèrement avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, il mordilla la petite veine bleue du membre avant d'embrasser ses testicules en les massant doucement. Il humidifia son doigt et l'inséra en lui, il le coulissa avant de rajouter un autre doigt en lui. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts et rajouta un troisième doigt, il le fit coulisser jusqu'à ce que son amant soit dilaté. Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement jusqu'à la garde, il commença doucement à bouger. Le Nephilim rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et embrassa son amant, il se retira ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il sourit et avant de prendre sa jambe pour la caler sur son épaule et le pénétra de nouveau, il bougea à nouveau en trouvant sa prostate. Son amant cria de plaisir en lui griffant le dos, il agrippa ses cheveux pour le remettre sur son téton. Il le téta de nouveau ce qui le fit se déverser en criant de jouissance, il fut rapidement de nouveau dur sous les coups de son amant. Magnus serra les dents en sentant sa jouissance monter à son tour, il se mit à se déverser en lui après qu'Alec est jouit plusieurs fois en faisant exploser le pouvoir de leur enfant. Il inséra son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il s'effondra prés de lui et prit sa tunique pour les couvrir tout les deux.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'endormir, le soleil se leva et les éblouit tous les deux. Magnus se réveilla et vit son amant en train de dormir prés de lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit bouger doucement. Il caressa son énorme ventre en sentant les coups de pieds de son enfant contre sa paume,

\- Tu es en train de le réveiller gloussa Alec les yeux fermés

\- Il faut se réveiller malgré tout pour rentrer même si je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il hocha la tête et se rhabilla aidé de son mari qui passait son temps à caresser sa peau et son ventre, ils entrèrent au palais. Personne n'avait remarqué leurs absences de la nuit dernière, le noiraud alla se reposer dans sa chambre pendant que l'empereur alla se préparer pour son audience avec ses conseillers et ses ministres. Il vit Raphaël et sa sœur ainsi que sa femme, il s'assit avant de repenser à sa décision.

\- Princesse Helen, j'ai repensé à votre décision. J'accepte que vous soyez l'espionne de l'empire avec ma sœur la princesse Aline déclara Magnus

\- Je vous remercie votre majesté remercia Helen en s'inclinant vers lui

\- De ce fait vous commencerez l'entraînement à partir de demain car il vous reste trois mois pour votre formation expliqua Magnus

Elle acquiesça de la tête en comprenant la situation avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui se réjouit qu'elle soit avec elle dans sa mission, elles s'embrassaient chastement avant de retourner à l'entraînement. Le démon sourit à la scène et sut qu'il avait bien fait de choisir Helen pour sa sœur, un soldat le prévient pour un message.

\- Votre majesté, la princesse Isabelle du Royaume de Londre est en visite avec le prince Simon avertis le soldat

\- Très bien, je veux qu'ils soient accueillit dans les meilleurs conditions déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le soldat

Alec était en train de dormir quand Maia entra dans la chambre avec un sourire, elle le secoua doucement.

\- Alec, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer sourit Maia

\- Qu'est ce que c'est bailla Alec en se redressant

\- Eh bien figure-toi que Izzy est en visite officielle avec son mari à Edom révéla Maia

\- Par l'ange, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Izzy sourit Alec de joie

Elle lui expliqua que le prince Simon venait pour l'affaire d'Aldertree qui menaçait tout le monde, il grimaça à la mention du borgne. Il balla de nouveau avant de somnoler,

\- Essaye de te reposer pour que tu ailles mieux au vu que tu as des cernes sous les yeux conseilla Maia

\- C'est parce que mon bébé pense que mon utérus est un champ de bataille grommela Alec

Elle ria doucement avant de le laisser dormir tranquillement, il s'endormit en baillant. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle avec son mari vinrent à Edom pour une visite officielle, Magnus les accueillit et Isabelle enlaça son beau-frère en se fichant des règles de convenance. Il sourit en la serrant, elle le relâcha doucement.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir princesse Isabelle et je vous souhaite la bienvenue prince Simon souhaita Magnus

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver, d'ailleurs pourrais-je voir mon cher beau-frère demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr une servante t'emmènera vers lui répondit Magnus

Une servante entra dans la salle et s'inclina avant de l'emmener dans le harem, elle la fit entrer dans la chambre d'Alec où celui-ci se reposait sur son lit avec son gros ventre. Le visage d'Alec rayonna en voyant sa sœur venir vers lui, elle monta vers lui heureuse de le revoir. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en se serrant très fort, elle recula en voyant le gros ventre de son frère. Il prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre, elle haleta en ressentant le coup de pied du bébé.

\- Par l'ange, il donne des coups de pieds très fort mon neveu sourit Isabelle

\- Je sais et il m'empêche assez souvent de dormir sourit Alec

\- Et toi comment vas-tu questionna Isabelle

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien en ce moment je suis alité la plupart du temps au lit sous ordre de mère grimaça Alec

\- Malgré que tu te défiles pour aller te cacher quelque part dans le palais gronda Nirmala en entrant dans la chambre

Il tira la langue de manière enfantine ce qui fit éclater de rire sa sœur, elle passa son temps avec lui durant toute la nuit comme ils étaient enfant. Au beau de la nuit Alec se leva ayant des insomnies, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour son casse-croûte. Il marcha avant de se retrouver devant la chambre personnelle de son mari, il entra timidement et le vit endormit sur son lit. Il s'approcha et entra dans son lit après avoir mangé, Magnus se réveilla et le vit dans son lit. Il sourit et tira la couverture sur lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur pendant que son mari était occupé à parler d'une contre-attaque contre Aldertree, il réfléchit sur plusieurs stratégies qu'approuva le prince et donna son avis principalement sur l'espionnage d'Aline et d'Helen. Plus tard Magnus se tenait en haut du balcon les mains derrière son dos, il observa son mari qui était en train de rigoler avec sa sœur et Catarina avec Nirmala et Jia.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous féliciter votre majesté pour la grossesse du consort d'Alec félicita Simon

\- Merci prince Simon remercia Magnus

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier votre majesté, sans votre proposition d'alliance entre le royaume d'Idris et le vôtre je n'aurai jamais pu avoir la chance de me marier avec la femme merveilleuse qu'est Izzy remercia Simon

\- Je vous comprends moi-même étant amoureux de mon consort sourit Magnus en observant Alec qui caressa son gros ventre

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa moitié, Alec était en train de discuter avec les filles avant de zieuter sur la tasse de thé sur la table. Sans qu'il ne réalise la tasse se mit à léviter doucement vers lui, il la prit pour le boire devant les yeux de toutes qui était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de passer, la tasse se replaça sur la table.

\- Mon ange, est-ce que ça va aller questionna Nirmala

\- Oui tout va bien pourquoi est ce que tu poses la question mère demanda Alec

Jia prit une fleur dans sa main avant de s'asseoir, elle demanda à celui-ci de se concentrer dessus. La fleur se mit à léviter à son tour pour venir vers le Nephilim qui comprit son nouveau pouvoir, il haleta doucement.

\- Par l'ange c'est quoi ce nouveau pouvoir questionna Alec paniqué

\- Chéri, ne t'en fais pas je pense que c'est le pouvoir de ton enfant qui se canalise dans ton corps rassura Nirmala

Il hocha la tête rassuré avant de soupirer lassé ce qui rendit tout le monde amusé de la situation, plus tard le couple princier s'en alla après que Simon ai terminé de faire un plan avec Magnus pour contrer Aldertree. Le consort usait toujours de son nouveau pouvoir qui l'aidait beaucoup essentiellement quand il était alité, il n'était pas rare pour Maia de voir lorsqu'elle entrait dans la chambre une tasse de thé ou des biscuits léviter jusqu'au noiraud. Magnus eut vent du nouveau pouvoir de son amant ce qui fit le rire, il se promena avant de voir depuis la terrasse le jardin de l'arrière-cour ce qui lui donna une idée. Il alla dans la cuisine pour demander aux cuisiniers de préparer un repas pour deux, il entra dans la chambre de son consort et il évita une flèche qui alla sur le mur. Il leva un sourcil en le regardant, il rougit devant son regard.

\- Je m'ennuie beaucoup en ce moment alors je m'amuse bouda Alec enfantin

\- Alors que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique proposa Magnus

Il sourit avant de suivre son mari vers le pique-nique qu'il avait organisé, ils étaient dans le Kiosque du labyrinthe. Il y avait une nappe et des coussins pour qu'Alec se repose dessus sans se fatiguer, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le drap en s'appuyant sur les coussins. Il s'installa à son tour sur la nappe, il sourit à son amant et des servantes emmenèrent des plats pour eux les déposant avant de repartir en les laissant seul. Alec sourit de joie en voyant les plats,

\- Je t'ai préparé ce pique-nique comme tu t'ennuie un peu en plus il n'y aura personne qui pourrai nous déranger déclara Magnus

\- J'adore gloussa Alec en mangeant un raisin

Ils mangeaient avant que l'empereur s'allonge sur les genoux de son amant,

\- Ça te dirait une question à vingt questions questionna Magnus

\- D'accord, alors je commence, ton passe-temps préféré interrogea Alec

\- M'entraîner avec toi sur tes pouvoirs et toi répondit Magnus avec un sourire en coin

\- Passez du temps avec toi rougit Alec

\- À mon tour, est ce que tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais à Idris questionna Magnus

\- Enormément comme tu me manquais, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à toi chaque jours avant que je ne décide de rentrer à Edom raconta Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Oh Alexander souffla Magnus en se redressant

Il lui caressa sa joue amoureusement, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec agrippa la tunique de son mari et l'entraîna sur lui, il le déshabilla en s'acharnant sur son pantalon. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'impatience de son mari avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, il gémit en le voyant le déshabiller à son tour. Il ouvrit sa tunique avant de l'embrasser sur son torse, il l'grippa par les cheveux pour qu'il lui suçote son téton. Il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit pleurnicher de plaisir, il lécha le lait maternel de son amant sur la langue. Le lait était sucré et chaud ce qui le fit ronronner, il eut un soupçon de jalousie en pensant que ce sera leur enfant seul qui aura droit au liquide chaud d'Alec. Il déboutonna son pantalon avant de continuer son exploration, il fit des baisers-papillons sur l'énorme ventre.

\- Je t'aime mon petit bourgeon confia Magnus

\- Magnus, s'il te plait gémit Alec d'impatient

Il se frotta contre lui pour qu'il lui accorde encore plus d'attention, il ricana et lui écarta les jambes avant de prendre son érection en bouche. Il lécha le gland en mordillant le bord ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il humidifia son doigt avant de le glisser en lui ce qui le fit gémit encore plus. Il bougea en lui avant de rajouter deux autres doigts en lui, il les fit coulisser pour le dilater. Le Nephilim enserra le cou de son amant en gémissant de plaisir,

\- Viens souffla Alec

Il retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer doucement jusqu'à la garde, il commença à bouger lentement ce qui le frustra énormément.

\- Je t'en prie…va...plus…vite supplia Alec

Il ricana doucement prés de son oreille avant de bouger un peu plus vite, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Les pouvoirs du bébé fit rayonner Alec d'une puissante aura ce que remarqua Magnus qui accéléra encore plus ses coups, Alec sentit la jouissance monter en lui avant de se cambrer pour se déverser sur lui. L'empereur serra les dents en sentant la paroi interne de son amant se serrer autour de lui, le consort l'agrippa et l'embrassa ce qui le fit jouir en lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en implantant son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il se retira doucement de lui ce qui le fit ronronner doucement.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils ressentirent les coups de pieds du bébé ce qui les fit rire doucement, le démon se pencha et embrassa le gros ventre.

\- On t'a réveillé mon petit bourgeon gloussa Magnus

\- Mon amour, dis-moi que toi aussi tu as des prénoms pour notre enfant demanda Alec

\- Si c'est un garçon ce sera Allen et si c'est une fille Mina répondit Magnus

\- Ils sont beaux les prénoms que tu as trouvé sourit Alec

\- J'ai toujours pensé à ses prénoms quand j'aurai des enfants sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant qu'Alec l'attire de nouveau sur lui, il lui refit l'amour encore une fois. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à faire l'amour.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Maryse et l'inquiétude de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Guest : Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais impatiemment à savoir l'accouchement XD**

**Maia 0067: C'est le seul pouvoir pour le moment enfin pour l'instant XD et oui Lorenzo va revenir dans quelques chapitres**

**Lavigne 126: Sérieux ma momie d'amour tu es dure avec tes esclaves ils viennent de construire un pyramide et tu le fais exploser bon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré mais bon pour le moment c'est un peu le calme dans le prochain chapitre car je vas me rattraper avec le chapitre 40 ce sera chaud XD **

**HekateWitch1: Oh tu vas porter plainet "Hachi qui fait un sourire saidque et ouvre sa porte et voit le camion des hommes en blouses se pormenaient toujours à la recherche d'Hekate" Alors vas-tu appeler sos casper maltraitance ? l'acouchement **

**Alec Barton Je crois que tu es sa fille sans aucun doute " Alec était sceptique" bon aller l'accouchement dans ce chapitre et Maryse n'assistera pas désolé mais je le mettrai à l'épilogue si tu veux **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec grimaça en essayant de se lever de son lit, Maia entra dans la chambre et vint l'aider. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain aidé de son amie, elle l'aida à s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant ses maux se calmer avec l'eau, il souffla en se détendant. Il avait entamé son neuvième mois il y à peine une semaine. Il sourit en caressant son énorme ventre en sachant qu'il ne restait encore que quelques semaines avant de voir la frimousse de son bébé, il avait hâte, de même que Magnus qui était impatient de connaître son enfant. Il était ému en entendant celui-ci parler avec leur enfant au sujet de ce qu'il allait faire avec lui, il lui racontait assez souvent les histoires d'Asmodée. Nirmala le gavait encore plus de potions maintenant qu'il était dans la dernière ligne droite, son accouchement approchant petit à petit, malgré son impatience il eut un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il n'aurait plus son bébé en lui. Entre-temps il était ravi de revoir sa sœur après sa visite officielle avec son mari, celle-ci avait passé du temps avec lui. Alec leva la main en haut et une serviette se posa dans sa main, il sourit devant le pouvoir de son bébé qui agissait sur lui. Il se leva de nouveau aidé de sa servante, elle l'aida à s'habiller avant de le faire s'allonger et de redresser les coussins pour lui. Elle partit et revint avec un plateau de repas pour lui, pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner. Nirmala entra avec un plateau remplie de potions ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Alec, elle sourit et mit la main sur le ventre de son gendre pour sentir une petite main la frôler ce qui la fit glousser énormément. Il était ravi de voir l'expression du visage de sa belle-mère, il but les potions en grimaçant. Magnus était en train d'écouter Jem au sujet du peuple, il pensa au peuple et accorda sa permission au Nephilim. Raphaël commença à parler sur Aldertree qui a changé de tactique maintenant qu'il savait pour les anciennes tactiques de l'empereur, Max proposa de contrer leurs attaques comme il savait tous les points faibles des tactiques. Le démon reconsidéra les suggestions de son jeune beau-frère,

\- Est-ce que cela est possible demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr Majesté, sachant que Lorenzo sait tous les plans que nous avions mis au point. Il ne sait pas les points faibles de chaque situation que le prince Raphaël est moi avons imaginé supposa Max

\- Je vois cela de soit que nous avons encore un avantage sur lui conclu Magnus en lissant sa barbe de 3 jours

Il imagina les tactiques que Aldertree va prendre en sachant leur plan d'attaque, Jem regarda son empereur réfléchir sur la suggestion.

\- SI je puis le permettre majesté, Aldertree va certainement attaquer avec les tactiques certes mais il ne pourra pas contre-attaquer si nous arrivons à renverser la situation expliqua Jem

\- Explique-toi demanda Magnus

\- Il va certainement attaquer certes mais il a besoin de temps pour trouver la parade avec ses stratèges expliqua Jem

\- Bien Raphaël et Max, je vous demande de réfléchir à une stratégie rapidement pour contrer la parade de Aldertree, Jem je voudrais savoir où en est la capture de Lorenzo plus tard ordonna Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent devant Magnus en acceptant leur mission, il mit fin à la séance avant de se lever pour aller voir les entraînements de sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son mari présent à la séance d'entraînement, grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie il envoyait des flèches sur elles pour l'entraînement. Aline se mouvait avec sa femme en évitant les flèches, le consort frotta son ventre énorme en faisant léviter les flèches prés de lui. Les flèches dansaient autour de lui avant de se diriger une par une sur elles, Aline ripostait avec sa lance alors qu'Helen le faisait avec des poignards. Il s'approcha en faisant attention aux flèches de son mari qui dansaient prés de lui, ce dernier sourit en le voyant avant de recommencer à envoyer les flèches vers ses belles-sœurs. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de prendre son épée, il s'avança vers elles en proposant à sa belle-sœur de s'entraîner avec lui. Elle accepta en regardant sa femme qui acquiesça, Aline s'assis prés d'Alec pour regarder le duel. Ils se mirent en garde avant de s'affronter, Helen arrivait à suivre un peu l'empereur. Magnus donna des coups d'épée qu'elle para, il lui fit une prise de force avant de sauter en arrière pour éviter un coup de talon de sa part. Il sourit avant de l'affronter de nouveau à mains nues tout en usant de son épée, elle para tout en attaquant. Elle recula avant de se baisser pour éviter un coup d'épée mais ne vit pas le coup de genoux qui la fit se traîner sur le sol par terre, il grimaça légèrement. Helen se remit debout en essuyant le sang sur son menton, elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien ce qui le rassura. Ils s'affrontèrent encore sous les yeux ébahis d'Alec et d'Aline, Magnus faucha les pieds d'Helen avant de la mettre en joue. Il sourit et l'aida à se relever de sa position, il rangea son épée dans son fourreau avant de lui faire face en mettant sa main dans son dos.

\- Rare sont ceux qui arrive à me tenir tête princesse Helen, vous êtes la deuxième personne tenir ainsi constata Magnus

\- Merci majesté, je m'entraîne assez souvent avec mes frères et mon oncle depuis que je suis petite. Mon père voulait que mes sœurs et moi sachions nous défendre au cas où on serait enlevées par des ennemies raconta Helen

\- Votre père et votre oncle ont raison sur ce point déclara Magnus

Ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre leur moitié quand Helen l'interpella,

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Vous avez dit que je suis la deuxième personne qui arrive à vous tenir tête, je pourrais savoir qui est la première si cela n'est pas indiscret interrogea Helen

Il sourit en regardant son mari assis en essayant de se débattre pour se lever, elle tourna la tête pour comprendre que c'était Alec qui était la première personne à avoir réussit à tenir tête à l'empereur. Ils marchèrent vers eux, l'empereur l'aida à se relever ce qui le rendit essoufflé. Il toucha doucement son ventre et le bébé donna des coups de pieds, il sourit encore plus avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Maia apporta une tasse de thé avec des biscuits pour son ami pendant que son mari l'aidait à s'installer confortablement dans son lit, il soupira en regardant son énorme ventre, le démon lui prit la main en l'embrassant dessus.

\- J'ai l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser avec mon ventre soupira Alec

\- Maintenant tu as l'air magnifique étant enceinte sayang, pour moi tu es l'incarnation de la beauté comme tu attends un enfant complimenta Magnus

\- Non sérieusement regarde-moi, j'ai des vergetures partout en plus mes orteils ont l'air d'être des petits saucisses. J'ai des remontés acides et d'autres choses railla Alec

\- Je m'en moque de tout ça parce que je t'aime Alexander et tu le sais, pour moi tu es toujours splendide rassura Magnus

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer car je sais au fond de toi que tu te dis comment j'ai pu épouser un tonneau pareil râla Alec

Il esquissa un sourire avant de déboutonner sa tunique devant lui, Alec écarquilla les yeux devant son geste avant de recevoir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'encercla immédiatement de ses bras et l'attira vers lui,

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es magnifique susurra Magnus à chaque baiser

Maia apporta un verre d'eau pour son maître quand elle entendit les gémissements de plaisir d'Alec qui criait le prénom de son mari, elle rigola légèrement avant de les laisser seul. Plus tard Alec était blottit en rayonnant de bonheur prés de son mari, ce dernier embrassa sa peau en le caressant.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Je t'ai dis que tu étais beau pour moi même quand tu enceintes Alexander, pour moi le fait que tu portes mon enfant te rends désirable à mes yeux. La grossesse te rends si heureux et magnifique que je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi, même quand je suis avec l'une de mes épouses ou l'un de mes consorts. C'est toi que j'imagine à la place confessa Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils ressentirent les coups de pieds du bébé. Ils sourirent et l'empereur embrassa son gros ventre.

\- Je t'aime mon petit bourgeon, je t'aime tellement que papa et moi nous avons hâte de te voir si tu savais gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit encore plus à sa confession à son ventre, plus tard Nirmala entra dans la chambre pour apporter les potions journalières pour son gendre. Ce dernier les but sans une grimace, il soupira en caressant son ventre. Elle s'installa sur le lit en lui prenant sa main,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Nirmala

\- Je vais très bien mère à part que je suis épuisé, j'ai mal partout en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc entre les jambes grimaça Alec

\- C'est la tête de ton bébé qui fait pression sur ta vessie expliqua Nirmala

\- Je veux tellement accoucher pour terminer tout ça soupira Alec en fusillant son gros ventre

Elle rigola avant de toucher le ventre, ils sourirent en sentant tous les deux les coups de pieds du bébé. Dans la soirée Alec fit amener un verre d'eau pour lui en usant de son pouvoir, sa servante entra dans la chambre avec un verre de lait. Il le but avant d'essayer de s'allonger parmi les coussins,

\- J'ai hâte d'accoucher pour voir la frimousse de mon bébé, par l'ange je me demande à qui il ou elle va ressembler. Est-ce que le bébé va ressembler à l'empereur ou à moi se demanda Alec

\- Je pense qu'il ou elle vous ressemblera tous les deux, le bébé va avoir vos deux pouvoirs alors il sera l'être le plus puissant mais surtout le bébé qui sera le plus aimé d'Alicante avec des parents tels que vous sourit Maia

\- C'est vrai qu'il ou elle sera l'enfant le plus aimé du monde sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Il faut te reposer maintenant car tu as l'air épuisé en plus tu ne dors pas trop bien conseiller Maia

Il hocha la tête avant de s'endormir dans son lit aidé de Maia qui l'aida à s'allonger, il s'endormit doucement en profitant que son bébé soit endormit. Trois semaines plus tard Nirmala entra dans la chambre avec un sourire,

\- Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu demanda Nirmala

\- Je suis épuisé par le bébé soupira Alec

\- Je vois, je voulais te dire que le prêtre Malcom va passer te bénir. Il est un grand prêtre très respecté dans tout Alicante et je l'ai invitée pour qu'il puisse bénir le bébé et toi expliqua Nirmala

\- Merci mère sourit Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, plus tard Alec était installé dans un canapé et vit un homme aux cheveux blanc avec des yeux violets venir dans la salle. Il marmonna des choses entre ses dents en regardant le consort, il leva ses mains et fit entourer Alec d'une aura protectrice. Il s'arrêta en souriant,

\- Le bébé et vous irez bien sourit le prêtre

\- Merci prêtre Malcom sourit Nirmala

Il hocha la tête avant de se faire raccompagner par un serviteur, Maia aidait Alec à se remettre debout quand il sentit une contraction le prendre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de reprendre le contrôle,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Maia

\- Tout va bien, j'avais besoin d'une seconde pour récupérer mon souffle mentit Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Maia en connaissant qu'il mentait

Il acquiesça avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il s'allongea et se reposa tranquillement. Quelques jours plus tard il eut des contractions ce qu'avait compris sa servante, il lui fit promettre que tout allait bien pour le moment. L'empereur avait remarqué l'inconfort de son amant mais celui-ci lui assurai que tout allait bien, un soir Alec était en train de dormir quand il sentit une contraction le prendre brusquement. Il eut le souffle coupé en essayant de se redresser,

\- MAIA cria Alec sous la douleur

Elle arriva et le vit en difficulté, elle alla prendre vite un chiffon pour l'aider et tira la couverture quand elle vit le lit humide.

\- Par l'ange Alec, tu as perdu les eaux constata Maia

Il ne répondit rien en soufflant, elle le rassura avant de se lever et d'alerter tout le monde. Un médecin arriva et entra dans la chambre avec Nirmala.

\- Docteur, comment va-t-il s'inquiéta Nirmala

\- Le consort va bientôt accoucher votre altesse et il faut que tout le monde sorte pour qu'il puisse accoucher conseilla le médecin

Elle hocha la tête avant de voir son fils arriver en trombe, il était inquiet.

\- Mère, Alexander va bien et le bébé tout va bien, je dois le voir s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le voir pour le moment comme il va accoucher rassura Nirmala

Il serra les poings en commençant à faire les cents pas, il s'arrêta en entendant les cris d'Alec qui souffrait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur leur lien pour lui apporter son soutien, sa mère essaya de le réconforter.

\- Ça va bien se passer mon fils rassura Nirmala

\- Mère, et si tout va mal, j'ai peur de les perdre tous les deux confia Magnus

\- Alec et le bébé iront bien, il est fort et le bébé est de ta lignée Magnus alors tout ce passera bien rassura Nirmala

L'orage commença à éclater partout sur le pays d'Alicante, Jace se réveilla en sueur en tenant sa rune de parabataï. Clary se réveilla à son tour en voyant l'expression de douleur de son mari,

\- Jace, que se passe-t-il demanda Clary

\- Je crois qu'Alec est en train d'accoucher conclu Jace

La grand-mère d'Alec était en train de prier dans le temple de Raziel avec Imogène,

\- Ne t'en fais pas Phoebe, l'heure est venu pour Alicante d'accueillir cet être fait d'amour déclara Imogène

Alec cria de douleur en poussant de toutes ses forces, Maia essuya son front avec un chiffon.

\- Poussez encore votre altesse ordonna le médecin

Il serra les dents en serrant les draps, l'orage gronda quand Alec se mit à rayonner fortement de plus en plus en poussant de toutes ses forces. De l'autre côté Jace se mit à méditer en transmettant par la rune sa force pour son frère,

\- Je vois la tête votre altesse, pousser encore une fois conseilla le médecin

Magnus continua de faire les cents pas inquiet en écoutant les cris de son mari, il s'arrêta net quand il entendit le cri de son bébé. Nirmala sourit de joie en l'écoutant aussi, à l'intérieur Alec sourit faiblement en voyant son bébé dans les bras du médecin.

\- C'est un garçon votre altesse, révéla le médecin

Il le donna à une servante pour le nettoyer, il sourit faiblement avant de crier de douleur à nouveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il votre altesse demanda le médecin

Il essaya de parler mais commença à pousser de nouveau, le médecin se remit à son entre-jambes en voyant une autre tête venir. L'empereur fut retenu par son frère et son beau-frère pour ne pas qu'il entre dans la chambre en entendant le cri de son mari de nouveau,

\- Bon sang que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus devant la porte

Le cri d'Alec résonna avant d'être remplacé par un autre cri de bébé, le médecin le donna à une autre servante pour le nettoyer pour qu'il s'occupe du consort. Il jeta le placenta avant d'ausculter le corps d'Alec, Maia félicita son ami.

\- Félicitation Alec félicita Maia

\- Merci Maia remercia Alec

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et vit le démon foncer sur lui comme un rapace inquiet,

\- Docteur, Alexander demanda Magnus ayant peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle

\- Tout va bien votre majesté, vous pouvez entrer sourit le médecin

Il entra et vit son mari, il fut surpris de voir deux bébés dans ses bras. Alec leva les yeux vers lui en le regardant amoureusement,

\- Alexander…commença Magnus ému

\- Ce sont nos enfants, Magnus, voici ton fils et ta fille présenta Alec en les montrant

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, les deux bébés étaient emmaillotés dans des couvertures rouges. Il regarda son fils et sa fille dans ses bras et les embrassa sur le front, il eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci Alexander, tu ne sais pas à tel point tu me rends heureux en ce jour sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il redonna ses enfants à son mari avant de repartir dehors. Nirmala et tout le monde attendaient la nouvelle, il vint avec un sourire en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Mère, je peux te dire aujourd'hui que tu es grand-mère déclara Magnus

\- Oh cher ancêtre s'exclama Nirmala en se précipitant dans la chambre

Elle haleta de surprise en voyant les deux bébés dans les bras d'Alec, elle trembla avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche en retenant un sanglot.

\- Mère, je te présente tes petits-enfants, voilà ton petit-fils et ta petite-fille présenta Alec d'un sourire faiblement

\- Oh mon ange haleta Nirmala

Elle prit les deux bébés dans ses bras en les embrassant sur le front, les eunuques et les servantes répandirent la nouvelle de la naissance des jumeaux dans tout le palais. Catarina et Madzie se réjouissaient de la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'autres alors que Camille cria de rage en sachant la nouvelle,

\- C'ÉTAIT À MOI DE LUI DONNER DES ENFANTS, JE VOULAIS ÊTRE IMPERATRICE cria Camille

Son eunuque essaya de la calmer alors qu'elle continuait de crier de rage contre Alec, Magnus berça ses enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant. Quelques jours plus tard le temps qu'Alec récupère de son accouchement, il fit venir tout le peuple d'Edom qui était venu voir l'héritier et la princesse de l'empire. L'empereur prit ses enfants dans ses bras pour la présentation au peuple, Alec était à ses côtés en souriant.

\- PEUPLE D'EDOM, JE VOUS PRESENTE LE PRINCE HÉRITIER ETHAN JACE MAGNUS ASMODÉE BANE ET LA PRINCESSE NIA ISABELLE ALINE JESSAMINE BANE déclara Magnus en les montrant

Le peuple se réjouit de la situation et scanda les noms du petit prince et de la princesse,

\- VIVE LE CONSORT LÉGITIME ALEXANDER, VIVE LE PRINCE ETHAN, VIVE LA PRINCESSE NIA. VIVE L'EMPEREUR MAGNUS cria le peuple de joie

Ils sourirent aux noms, ils organisèrent une fête en l'honneur des jumeaux, Alec avait ses enfants dans ses bras pendant que les conseillers et les ministres présentaient leurs hommages et leurs félicitations auprès d'eux. Catarina et Madzie donnaient des cadeaux pour les jumeaux,

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils grandissent pour jouer avec moi s'empressa Madzie

\- Ils auront une grande sœur merveilleuse comme toi sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Elle sourit avant de s'installer prés de sa mère, Max arriva et comme la tradition Nephilim le voulait il donna deux pierres de rune à son neveu et sa nièce.

\- Que l'ange vous protège souhaita Max en les embrassant

\- Merci Max le remercia Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir, tous se réjouissaient de la fête. À un moment Alec se leva en confiant ses enfants à son mari,

\- MOI CONSORT LÉGITIME ALEXANDER, JE VOUDRAIS FAIRE UNE DÉCLARATION. PAR LA GRÂCE DES ANCÊTRES. JE DÉCLARE QUE JE SUIS FIÉRE DE TRANSMETTRE L'HERITAGE DEMONIAQUE À MES ENFANTS, EDOM SERA TOUJOURS MA DEMEURE déclara Alec

Tous l'applaudirent avec enthousiasme, son mari était encore plus amoureux de lui. La soirée terminée Alec était de retour dans sa chambre avec ses bébés dans ses bras, il les plaça dans les berceaux en or avant de tirer une corde pour les bercer tout les deux. Magnus entra dans la chambre et prit une des cordes pour bercer l'un des deux,

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir deux enfant, je suis pressé de les entendre m'appeler papa et de leurs apprendre à marcher souhaita Magnus

\- Je le sais, mais ils vont vous appeler papa très bientôt et vous aurez un adversaire à votre hauteur en la présence de votre fils gloussa Alec

\- Il sera un redoutable adversaire ça c'est sûr et ma fille sera la guerrière la plus féroce qu'Edom n'ai jamais connu déclara Magnus

Il sourit à la déclaration de son mari, Nia gémit dans le berceau ce qui était le signe qu'elle avait faim. Alec se leva pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, il la berça dans ses bras avant de l'allaiter. Elle trouva son téton et le téta, son père lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Il se leva pour prendre son fils à son tour,

\- Mon fils et ma fille chuchota Magnus en les regardant

Il les embrassait sur le front, Ethan bailla et continua de dormir en gémissant doucement. Nia avait hérité des yeux de chat de Magnus, elle avait la forme du visage semblable à celle d'Alec et son nez était celui de Magnus avec la forme de ses yeux. Ethan était le contraire de sa sœur qui avait hérité des deux yeux de ses deux pères, ses yeux étaient des yeux de chats bleus ce qui fascinait Alec. Alec l'embrassa sur le front avant de le coucher après l'avoir nourri à son tour, il chanta pour eux sa berceuse sous les yeux ébahi de son mari. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, quelques jours plus tard Maryse rendit une visite officielle pour voir les bébés après avoir appris la nouvelle. Elle fut émerveillée de voir ses petits-enfants, elle s'était mise à sangloter.

\- Par l'ange ils sont tellement beau s'extasia Maryse

\- Je te présente Ethan ton petit-fils et Nia ta petite-fille présenta Alec

Elle les porta dans ses bras en embrassant chacun sur le front, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était grand-mère de deux adorables bébés.

\- Pour le moment ton père ne pourra se déplacer pour les voir mais bientôt il voudra les voir ainsi que Jace sourit Maryse

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Elle resta pendant des jours afin d'aider son fils à s'occuper de ses enfants tout en les dorlotant, même si il avait Jia et Nirmala pour l'aider. Les deux femmes étaient devenu complètement gaga devant les jumeaux, il n'était pas rare de les trouver dans la chambre d'Alec pour s'extasier sur les bébés. Magnus roula des yeux devant l'émerveillement de sa mère envers sa fille et son fils, lui-même les trouvait adorable ce qui le rendit fier. Alec était en train de jouer avec ses bébés en les embrassant sur le ventre quand Maia entra avec un plateau de repas pour lui n'ayant pas encore déjeuné, il plaça ses enfants dans les berceaux. Il mangea en les regardant,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je les ai mis au monde, pour moi c'était encore hier que j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte d'eux. Que le temps passe vite commenta Alec

\- Encore plus quand ils vont grandit sourit Maia

\- Oui, mais pour le moment ils sont encore mes bébés sourit Alec

Elle rigola légèrement quand elle leva la tête en voyant Aline et Helen entrer dans la chambre pour voir les enfants, il sourit en les regardant.

\- Oh regardez-moi ses frimousses adorables gloussa Aline

\- Nia est trop belle s'extasia Helen

Il sourit de joie, tous parlaient des bébés à travers le harem ce qui fit enrager encore Camille qui haïssait Alec de plus en plus.

\- Depuis que ce connard est arrivé dans le harem que je suis mise à l'écart à cause de lui, c'était à moi de donner à Magnus cet héritier pour que je devienne l'impératrice-mère. Ce titre devait me revenir à moi RIEN QU'À MOI. TU VAS ME LE PAYER CONSORT ALEC, JE VAIS TOUT TE PRENDRE TU M'ENTENDS PROFITE DE TON BONHEUR CAR JE VAIS TOUT TE PRENDRE déclara Camille

Elle commença à faire une crise de manque avant d'appeler son eunuque qui apporta l'opium pour elle, elle le prit avant de commencer à délirer doucement. Elle se vanta d'être l'impératrice-mère à la place d'Alec, Ralph inquiet du comportement de sa maîtresse décida d'en parler avec Catarina.

\- Je ne sais pas reine Catarina mais j'ai peur pour le prince héritier et la princesse ainsi que le consort de ce que reine Camille va faire expliqua Ralph

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude Ralph, je te remercie de me faire partager cette information remercia Catarina

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Camille et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 1268: Ravie que tes idées te plaisent, pour le moment ça va être calme avant de recommencer les lemons qui fera son grand retour dans le chapitre 40 XD et je suis en train de travailler sur tes idées**

**electra tipton : Ravie que ça te plaise**

**caence : En faîte c'est une reprise que j'ai fait qui est la série indienne Jodha Akbar mais ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas mettre les autres enfants de Magnus qu'a eu avec ses autres femmes et autres consorts**

**Maia 0067 : Ne t'en fais pas Camille va essayer avant de se punir sévèrement dans ce chapitre XD**

**Alec Barton: Tu ne peux pas terminer ton mot s'il te plait, en tout cas où c'est une très grand révélation XD bon ravie que le chapitre te plus**

**HekateWitch1 : Tu vois quand tu veux mon gentille casper, eh bien Camille va s'en prendre pour son grade dans ce chapitre Xp**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec berça ses enfants dans leurs berceaux en tirant sur la corde, il fredonna la berceuse de sa mère pour eux. Maia entra silencieusement pour apporter une tasse de thé pour lui, il la remercia de la tête avant de les regarder dormir. Trois semaines sont passées depuis l'accouchement d'Alec et de la visite de Maryse, les bébés ont été examinés par le médecin et il déclara qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé. Ayant peur que ses enfants soient blessés ou empoisonnés, Magnus avait mis en place un décret afin qu'une fouille soit obligatoire pour chaque nouvelles servantes ou autres, Jia et Nirmala avaient approuvé son décret malgré qu'elles étaient principalement gaga envers eux. Dans un mois Aline et Helen devaient partir bientôt pour commencer leur mission d'espionnage, Jia fut triste de ce délai mais sa tristesse était amoindris maintenant que les enfants étaient là pour la consoler du départ de sa fille. Elles continuaient leur entraînements en attendant leur départ, Raphaël les aidait à s'entraîner. Il aimait parfois passer du temps avec son beau-frère et son neveu ainsi que sa nièce, il adorait les prendre dans ses bras et les embrasser ce qui rendit tantinet jaloux Magnus. Il voulait garder ses enfants jalousement pour lui ce qui amusa son mari, il était fier comme un paon d'être père. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se promène pas avec l'un de ses enfants, Catarina surveillait aussi les enfants quand Alec avait besoin de repos, elle les surveillait avec Madzie qui l'aidait en jouant avec eux. Elle était heureuse d'être une grande sœur, elle passait son temps à raconter à son petit frère et sa petite sœur les histoires des Nephilims qu'Alec lui avait raconté. Ethan éternua avant de gémir doucement, Alec sourit de joie en les regardant. Il soupira d'aise et heureux, Jia entra et le salua. Elle attacha deux fils sur les berceaux avant d'en attacher deux autres sur les jumeaux, elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de fils sacrés de protection pour les protéger du danger et du mauvais œil. Alec sourit et hocha la tête vers elle et l'invita à prendre le thé avec lui, elle s'assit et raconta sa grossesse et son accouchement avant d'être séparée de sa fille pendant des années avant de la retrouver.

\- Des fois je me dis que la vie est cruelle avec moi, je me suis séparée de ma fille à sa naissance avant de la retrouver plus tard. Maintenant elle va accomplir ses devoirs de princesse ce qui me fait me sentir triste à cette situation commenta Jia en buvant son thé

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Nia et Ethan seront là pour palier l'absence d'Aline et d'Helen rassura Alec

Elle lui sourit avant d'observer les jumeaux dans leurs berceaux, Nia bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et Ethan était en train de bailler doucement.

\- Ce sont vraiment des beaux bébés complimenta Jia

\- Merci Jia remercia Alec

Elle le laissa avec ses enfants pour rejoindre Nirmala pour les réunions hebdomadaires avec les historiens, Alec s'assit et commença à bercer ses enfants en tirant sur la corde qui était reliée aux berceaux. Il se mit à fredonner doucement sa berceuse, il vit qu'ils étaient endormis. Il sourit et les embrassa doucement sur le front avant de nettoyer ses flèches en passant sa stèle dessus en chantant doucement les serments de l'ange Raziel, Magnus était en plein conseil avec ses ministres et conseillers en discutant sur la question d'Aldertree et de Lorenzo. Raphaël et Max avaient trouvé plusieurs stratégies pour contrer le traître et son allié, ils parlaient des différentes stratégies qu'ils ont pu penser et de leurs points faibles. Il approuva les plans de guerre que son frère et son beau-frère ont trouvé, Jem lui parla de la nouvelle concernant la capture de Lorenzo. Il avait envoyé plusieurs soldats à sa recherche en faisant passer un décret sur traîtrise à chaque royaume sous leurs bannières, l'empereur était satisfait de la situation. Il ajourna le conseil avant de partir vers la chambre de son consort pour voir ses enfants, quand il entra et vit Alec en train de chanter pour Ethan dans ses bras qui tétait. Il caressa ses cheveux fins doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front en continuant de chanter avant de voir son fils en train dormir. Il entra et marcha prés d'eux avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras qui gémissait dans le berceau, il la berça dans ses bras à son tour en l'embrassant. Le noiraud sourit et mis son fils dans le berceau, il prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui donner la tétée. Magnus s'extasia sur ses enfants, il ne pouvait aucunement se décrocher d'eux. Maia entra dans la chambre et s'inclina devant l'empereur qui hocha la tête à son encontre, elle déposa le plateau de repas avant de rester prés de son maître. Il coucha Nia dans le berceau avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari,

\- Ils sont trop magnifiques mes enfants sourit Magnus

\- Oui, ils sont très beaux renchérit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser pour repartir, il contempla ses enfants et demanda à son amie de préparer son bain pour qu'il puisse se détendre un peu. Elle hocha la tête et alla préparer le bain de son maître, il se déshabilla complètement pour aller prendre son bain.

\- Maia, peux-tu garder les enfants pour moi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr Alec, va te détendre et je vais veiller sur ses bouts de choux répondit Maia

Il acquiesça de remerciement avant de partir tranquillement dans son bain, il se détendit doucement en se relaxant ses muscles. Maia garda les enfants en les berçants, Camille se fit annoncer auprès des servantes d'Alec. Elle entra dans la chambre pour voir Maia qui se mit debout immédiatement,

\- Reine Camille interpella Maia

\- Où est le consort Alec questionna Camille

\- Il est dans son bain reine Camille, il est en train de se relaxer pendant que je surveille les enfants répondit Maia

\- Je vois, je suis venu voir les héritiers de l'empire comme je n'ai pas encore pu les voir ayant seulement entendu parler d'eux déclara Camille

Elle essaya de l'arrêter mais la blonde leva la main vers elle,

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une servante alors que moi je suis une reine donc reste à ta place ordonna Camille

\- Ma place est auprès de ses enfants que le consort m'a ordonné de surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose répliqua Maia

Elle tiqua avant de s'avancer vers eux, elle serra la mâchoire en regardant les enfants. Nia bailla doucement en geignant et se rendormit, Alec sortit de son bain en serviette au niveau de sa taille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici demanda Alec furieux de savoir la blonde proche de ses enfants

\- Je suis venu voir les héritiers de l'empire et te féliciter consort légitime cracha Camille avec un ton haineux

\- Merci c'est gentil maintenant tu peux partir et ne remets plus les pieds dans mes appartements et ne t'approches plus de mes enfants déclara Alec

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas courir auprès de l'empereur pour te plaindre, ne me fais pas rire ricana Camille

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna Alec

\- Je suis l'une des ses reines, je te rappelle et surtout sa première épouse. Jamais il me ferra quoi que ce soit commenta Camille

\- Mais si je lui dis que tu menaçais ses enfants principalement son héritier tu crois qu'il va t'épargner se moqua Alec

Elle serra les poings en le regardant d'un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons pour aller dans ses appartements, Maia baissa la tête vers son maître.

\- Alec, je suis désolé car j'essayais de l'empêcher de s'approcher d'eux mais elle m'a presque ordonné en me faisant rappeler ma position de servante s'excusa Maia

\- Ce n'est rien, Maia je sais qu'elle t'a ordonné en te faisant rappeler ta condition de servante alors que pour moi tu n'es pas une servante mais ma meilleure amie rassura Alec

Elle était émue et hocha la tête, elle l'aida à s'habiller de sa tunique. Magnus se promena dans son palais avant de se retrouver devant l'ancienne chambre de son père, il n'était jamais entré après sa mort cela étant trop difficile pour lui. Il entra dans la chambre en poussant la porte, il trouva la peinture de son père accroché au mur. Il regarda la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce et fit face à la peinture de son père,

\- Père, je m'étais juré de ne plus entrer dans ta chambre après ta mort car c'était trop dur de rentrer ayant des souvenirs de toi malgré qu'Azazel a comblé ton absence. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour voir tes petits-enfants, essentiellement ton petit-fils qui est mon héritier de l'empire. Il s'appelle Ethan Jace Magnus Asmodée comme la tradition le veux en s'appelant comme son père et son grand-père, tu l'aurais aimé père. Tu me manques beaucoup, parfois je me demande comment tu as fait pour gouverner, j'essaye de gouverner comme toi raconta Magnus ayant un sourire nostalgique

Il caressa le portrait de son père avant d'explorer la chambre en se souvenant de chaque détail quand il venait rencontrer son père dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'il était présent, il bougea certains objets quand il marcha sur une dalle qui bougea sous sa pression. Il recula et toucha la dalle, il remarqua que celle-ci était mal placée. Il détacha avec force la dalle pour voir un livre enroulé dans une couverture, il le prit avant de découvrir que c'était un très vieux grimoire. Il souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière avant de le parcourir, il haleta en voyant le grimoire de pouvoir de son père écrit par Lucifer lui-même. Il rentra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte de la chambre de son père, il parcouru le grimoire qui contenait plusieurs méthodes de combat avec les pouvoirs démoniaque et aussi le pouvoir du sang au cas où l'un de ses descendants hérite de son pouvoirs. Heureux de sa découverte il entra dans la chambre de son consort pour lui annoncer la nouvelle,

\- Alexander, j'ai retrouvé quelque chose de précieux dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père révéla Magnus

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- C'est le grimoire de mon père écrit par Lucifer, il résume toutes les techniques de combats avec le pouvoir démoniaque et aussi le pouvoir du sang en sachant que ses descendants auraient hérité de son pouvoir expliqua Magnus en montrant le grimoire

\- C'est super, tu seras encore plus puissant sourit Alec en s'avançant vers lui

\- Ethan héritera de ce grimoire qui pourra être utile pour lui décréta Magnus en regardant son fils dans le berceau

Il partagea ses pensés avec lui, les deux se rendirent au lit en observant leur enfants dans leurs berceaux.

\- C'est toute une fierté de voir son fils monter sur le trône qu'on a forgé soi-même et de le voir gouverner lâcha Magnus en lui caressant l'épaule

\- Je sais et ton rêve va se réaliser de voir ton fils sur le trône à ta place sourit Alec

Il le regarda avec amour avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, il le fit s'allonger doucement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant plusieurs suçons, il déboutonna sa chemise de nuit en révélant son torse. Il l'embrassa sur son torse ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il caressa sa peau avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il recula doucement en touchant la joue, Alec comprit l'hésitation de son amant sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore repris depuis son accouchement et qu'il devait compter environ deux mois avant de reprendre les relations sexuelles. Il l'embrassa et déboutonna sa tunique à son tour et l'embrassa sur tout le torse ce qui le fit gémir d'aise, il descendit vers son pantalon pour le déboutonner. Il lui retira son pantalon et prit son érection dans sa main, il commença à le masturber doucement. Il embrassa le gland de son mari doucement, il donna des petits coups de langue timide et suçota la tête avant de le prendre petit à petit. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari, il poussa des râles de plaisirs sous la caresses buccale du consort. Il sentit ses testicules être masser par le noiraud, ce dernier le prit dans sa gorge et continua jusqu'à l'amener à la jouissance. Il avala la semence de son mari en léchant les dernières gouttes qui s'écoulaient sur le sexe ramolli, il se redressa en regardant si ses enfants s'étaient réveillés. Magnus le fit tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'Alec le repousse assez brusquement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu viens de…dans ma bouche et là…tu…m'embrasses rougit Alec

\- Oui et alors ? Je trouve ça encore plus érotique susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuelle

Il rougit encore plus avant de se blottir dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent tranquillement. Camille était en train de délirer sur son lit après avoir consommé de l'opium, elle éclata de rire en appelant son eunuque.

\- Ma reine demanda Ralph

\- Dis-moi Ralph, qui est l'impératrice-mère, est ce que c'est moi ou ce connard et chien de Raziel questionna Camille dans son délire

\- C'est vous votre altesse mentit Ralph

\- C'est ce que je devinai ricana Camille

Elle se releva ayant une idée judicieuse, elle ricana en pensant à son nouveau plan. Le lendemain elle se rendit vers Magnus qui pratiquait son épée, elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention ce qui l'agaça.

\- Que veux-tu Reine Camille demanda Magnus en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide

\- Je voudrais que tu tiennes tes engagements envers moi rappela Camille

Il s'arrêta de s'entraîner et se tourna vers elle en haussa un sourcil, il s'avança vers elle en la toisant menaçant.

\- Je pourrais savoir de quoi est ce que tu parles car si je me souviens bien, j'avais déclaré que je n'avais plus aucun engagement envers toi reine Camille. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles critiqua Magnus

\- Je parle que je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfants de toi, je veux des enfants Magnus voilà l'engagement dont je parle souligna Camille

Il lui jeta un regard froid avant de partir sans se retourner,

\- Je te rappelle que tu as fait une promesse à mon père de toujours t'occuper de moi, j'ai fait deux erreurs je ne mérite pas que tu me punisses à ce point décréta Camille

\- Tu t'en ai pris deux fois à l'homme que j'aime reine Camille, ta position de reine gérante du harem t'ait monté à la tête et tu ne faisais plus la part des choses cracha Magnus

\- Très bien alors je me tuerai Magnus, oui je me tuerai ainsi tout le peuple saura quel genre d'empereur tu es en laissant l'une de tes reines se suicider. Oui tous te tourneront le dos et te calomnieront rigola Camille

Il serrait ses poings avant de se retourner et la plaqua contre la colonne de pierre, elle agrippa son bras d'un geste pour essayer de se dégager.

\- Je préfère te tuer moi-même si cela te gêne pas car j'ai en marre de tes manigances, alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux avant que je te tue interrogea Magnus en la relâchant

\- Je veux élever Ethan comme mon propre fils voilà ce que je te demande, je veux connaître la joie de la maternité s'il te plait proposa Camille

Il la regarda encore plus furieux, il s'éloigna d'elle sans lui répondre. Elle se le releva en souriant,

\- Tu es finis consort Alexander, ton fils va me rendre puissante à ta place. Il va être ma marionnette ricana Camille

L'empereur fit les cents pas en repensant à la demande de Camille, il serra les poings avant d'envoyer une salve de son pouvoir vers les vases ce qui les détruisit. Il souffla d'énervement avant d'aller vers la chambre de son consort, il arriva et toute sa colère s'envola en voyant son consort en train de jouer avec eux. Alec mordilla les mains de ses enfants, ils regardaient leurs pères. Il leva la tête en voyant son mari dans la pièce,

\- Regardez les enfants, voilà papa qui va vous raconter une histoire n'est ce pas proposa Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers son mari

Il hocha la tête et prit les jumeaux dans ses bras en les embrassant sur les deux joues, il respira leurs odeurs qui sentaient le bébé et le lait. Il les déposa dans leurs berceaux et les contempla, le consort vint à ses côtés ayant sentit sa colère par leurs liens.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que mon mari soit furieux à ce point demanda Alec

Il lui raconta de ce que Camille voulait, le Nephilim recula choqué avant de s'énerver.

\- Il n'est pas question que je lui donne mon fils, il est à moi je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et j'ai pas supporté la douleur de l'accouchement pour que je laisse à cette garce. Jamais Magnus, je lui donnerai mon fils jamais de la vie. Elle devra passer sur mon corps avant de l'avoir cracha Alec

\- Eh bien il va le faire pour moi ajouta une voix

Camille entra dans la chambre ayant un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, il serra les poings en le voyant. Ses pouvoirs démoniaques commencèrent à l'entourer au fur à mesure de sa colère,

\- Maia appela Alec

\- Oui Alec, demanda Maia

\- Emmène les jumeaux hors de ma chambre pour le moment s'il te plait, je ne veux pas les perturber avec ce qui va suivre. Va voir mère et dis-lui ce qu'il se passe pour qu'elle les surveille pour moi ordonna Alec

\- Très bien accepta Maia

\- Ethan va rester ici comme je vais le prendre avec moi sourit Camille froidement

\- Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude espèce de garce insulta Alec

La servante emmena les jumeaux voir leur grand-mère, celle-ci fut étonnée de les voir mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Maia lui expliqua ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'Alec,

\- Par les ancêtres Camille n'a pas le droit de demander ceci à Magnus, j'espère que Magnus va refuser sa requête souhaita Nirmala

Tout le harem entendit les disputes d'Alec et de Camille au sujet d'Ethan, Magnus était en plein milieu de leurs disputes.

\- ETHAN EST MON FILS, QUE SAIS-TU DE LA MATERNITÉ ? CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI LES A PORTÉ DANS TON VENTRE MAIS MOI hurla Alec furieux

\- Et alors je deviendrais sa mère, tu n'es juste que son père biologique rien de plus répliqua Camille

Il était sur le point d'en venir en main avec elle quand Magnus passa devant lui pour l'empêcher de frapper la blonde,

\- Alexander calme-toi conseilla Magnus

\- Majesté, vous voulez vraiment que cette fichu vipère ait mon fils alors qu'elle prend de la drogue toute la journée jamais tu n'auras mon fils et ma fille railla Alec

\- Personne ne va prendre nos enfants Alexander et je te le promets promis Magnus en prenant le visage de son mari entre ses mains

Il s'arrêta avant de regarder les yeux de son amant, ceux-ci était plein d'amour et de sincérité. Camille fulmina devant la promesse de Magnus, elle sourit hypocrite en le regardant.

\- Voyons consort Alec, il dit ceci pour te rassurer car je sais qu'il va me donner Ethan qui sera mon fils déclara Camille

Magnus s'énerva encore plus aux mots, il relâcha son amant. Il se retourna vers elle et l'agrippa par le bras pour la traîner dans toute la salle du harem, il la jeta par terre ce qui attira tout le monde.

\- J'étais patient cette fois-ci mais la je ne peux pas passer dessus de ce que tu me demande, alors écoute-moi bien Camille, Ethan est mon fils avec celui du consort Alexander. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant tous les deux mais d'un côté je suis heureux qu'on n'en ait pas car tu l'aurais abandonné en profitant de ta position, alors ne me redemande plus jamais de te donner l'un de mes enfants car je t'ai déjà dit que je t'ai répudié il y a un moment. Tu n'es plus ma femme et ni ma reine alors cesse de prétendre que tu l'es encore déclara Magnus en le regardant froidement

Elle le regarda avec haine, elle se leva avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis ta première femme Magnus, alors j'ai encore des droits sur toi comme nous sommes marié malgré que tu ne me considère plus comme ta femme je te rappelle alors je réclame mes droits de femme décréta Camille

\- Très bien tu as raison sur un point en disant que nous encore marié de ce fait…commença Magnus

Elle sourit devant ses mots avant de froncer les sourcils, il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs et retira une bague d'une de ses mains. Il la brisa sous les yeux effarés de la blonde, elle regarda sa bague qui se réduisit en cendres.

\- …maintenant nous ne sommes plus mari et femme à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es juste une reine quelconque dans ce palais. Tu n'es rien Reine Camille déclara Magnus

\- NON MAGNUS, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER COMME CECI S'IL TE PLAIT supplia Camille en essayant de ramper vers lui

Il n'écouta pas ses supplications et dispersa tout le monde, il prit son consort dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Elle resta par terre en essayant de réparer sa bague, elle cria de démence quand son eunuque l'aida à se relever. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle était encore sous le choc et commença à renverser toutes ses affaires par terre.

\- NON, NON TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA MAGNUS, TU NE PEUX FAIRE ÇA ME QUITTER AINSI pleura Camille en tombant par terre

Ralph regarda la scène impuissant pour aider sa maîtresse, Alec se dirigea vers la chambre de sa belle-mère pour récupérer ses enfants quand un bras vint l'enlever ce qui lui fit peur. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur avant d'être embrassé sauvagement, il se détendit doucement en reconnaissant les lèvres de son amant.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il moula son corps avec le sien, il poussa un grognement animal en grignotant le cou d'Alec. Il hoqueta devant la brutalité de son mari, il comprit que celui-ci était encore un peu énervé par ce qui est arrivé à cause de Camille. Il déboutonna son pantalon et prit son érection pour le masturber, il posa sa tête sur son épaule en poussant des râles de plaisir. Il suçota sa peau dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, plus il le masturba plus il aspira la peau de son amant. Il se déversa dans sa main en poussant un râle de jouissance, il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour se reposer. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou avec son autre main il lui caressa la nuque,

\- Ça va, tu t'es calmé chuchota Alec pour l'apaiser encore plus

Il hocha la tête avant de reculer légèrement pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il lui caressa la joue et le laisser pour aller se changer après avoir jouit dans son pantalon. Le noiraud continua d'aller vers la chambre de Nirmala, il entra et sourit en voyant la scène de sa belle-mère avec Jia en train de roucouler avec les jumeaux. Elles les recouvraient de baisers sur leurs joues roses, Nia geignit doucement ce que comprit Alec en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la téter déduisit Alec

\- Oh s'extasièrent le duo de grand-mère

Il roula des yeux et défit sa tunique, sa fille bougea sa tête à la recherche le téton de son père avant de le happer et de téter goulûment le lait qui s'écoulait. Il sourit et caressa la joue de sa fille pendant que les deux femmes profitaient d'Ethan en attendant,

\- Oh ce que tu peux être choux, on dirait ton père quand il était petit gloussa Nirmala

\- Et moi on dirait Aline renchérit Jia

\- Ses touts petits pieds te donnent envie de les croquer tout cru roucoula Nirmala

\- Eh bien mon fils est en train de faire craquer ses deux grands-mères ricana Magnus en entrant dans la pièce

\- Bien sûr qu'il est craquant contrairement à toi, n'est ce pas tu es le fils adoré de mamie gloussa Nirmala

Magnus s'assit prés de son mari en roulant des yeux.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le départ d'Aline et la visite à Idris. Bisous glacées. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus, ça y est la déchéance de Camille est total. Bien sûr je vais voir ce que je vais faire avec elle plus tard XD **

**Lavigne 126: Pour répondre à ta question au départ oui mais maintenant j'ai un peu modifier mon histoire en mettant que Catarina et Alec avec l'autre euh..."Hachi qui réfléchit un noms vulgaire pour Camille " je vais voir plus tard parce que j'hésite en ce moment XD enfin bref comme époux et épouse de Magnus. On va dire que depuis la naissance des Jumeaux Alec est devenu le consort légitime de Magnus et j'espère que ça va te calmer et moi aussi j'ai une question au sujet de l'un de tes idées au sujet des voiles qu'est que tu veux dire par là parce que je suis en train d'imaginer la scène mais je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose à quoi je pense au passage deux de tes idées dans le prochain qui promets être calienté XD Ravie que le chapitre t'es plu avec les deux grands-mères complètements folles qui ne vont pas s'arrêter là. A pour Camille je fais quoi avec elle du coup je la fais suicider ou faire une overdose ? **

**electra tipton : Si c'est vrai dans le film il reçoit une flèche mais j'ai déjà une fic avec celle du film mais là j'ai utilisé comme reprise celle de la série donc pas de flèche dans celui-là **

**Alec Barton: J'espère que tu mettras un grand review XD Ravie que la chute définitive de Camille t'ai plus **

**Hekatewicths1 : Je te le donne parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir un fantôme desséché sur mon parquet "Hachi fit livrer un trois barrique de sang"ET ne donne pas à personne sinon "Hachi qui ouvre la porte sur les hommes en blancs qui monte et descendre dans la rue" Tu es prévenu XD allez la suite dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus tourna la tête vers son mari qui était allongé sur lui, ils se rappelaient des bons moments qu'ils ont eux avec leurs enfants. Les jumeaux avaient à présent un mois ce qui rendit Alec nostalgique lorsqu'il pensait qu'i peine quelques jours qu'il les avait mit au monde, Magnus aimait contempler ses enfants. Jia et Nirmala étaient complètement raide dingue d'eux, elles étaient toujours en train de roucouler avec eux. Alec était heureux lorsque Ethan lui avait sourit après avoir tété pour la première fois, il l'avait embrassé partout sur le visage pour ensuite le mettre dans le berceau. Magnus eut la surprise de les voir sourire tout les deux pendant qu'il les portait dans ses bras à son tour pour la première fois, il retombait amoureux d'eux encore une fois n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était ses enfants. L'échéance du départ d'Aline et d'Helen approchait à grand pas, Jia était triste mais avec les enfants c'était moins dur de supporter la futur séparation. Elles étaient toutes deux prêtes à se lancer dans leurs missions, Raphaël leur donna les instructions de ce qu'elles devaient faire une fois sur place. Magnus combattait parfois avec elles pour connaitre leur niveaux à chacune, Helen était plus douée qu'Aline puisque depuis toute petite elle s'était fait entraîner par son oncle et son défunt père. Sa femme apprenait rapidement grâce à sa mémoire visuelle, elle pouvait répéter un mouvement de son ennemie pour le contrer. Alec était heureux de les savoir prêtes mais aussi malheureux qu'elles partent bientôt, les filles prenaient du temps pour leur beau-frère et les enfants. Helen adorait prendre Nia dans ses bras, Jessamine venait parfois les rejoindre avec Alexis. Cette dernière était plus qu'heureuse depuis que Lorenzo a failli les tuer comme si elle était de nouveau libre avec son enfant, Alexis avait beaucoup grandi mais elle était muette d'après un médecin. Elle pouvait s'exprimer par le langage des signes, Magnus était devenu un père pour elle. Sa sœur était toujours reconnaissante envers son frère de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, il l'avait pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur son front. Catarina les rejoignit avec Madzie, elle vint prés des jumeaux qui profitaient de l'air frais. Ethan éternua ce qui le fit gémir légèrement avant de commencer à sangloter, les filles fondirent à sa petite bouille.

\- Il est trop chou s'extasiait Jessamine

\- Bien sûr comme c'est mon enfant, sourit Magnus en entrant dans la pièce

\- Grand-frère sourit Aline en se levant pour l'embrasser

Il embrassait essentiellement ses enfants et son mari, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

\- Je t'aime mon petit choux roucoula Magnus

Alec sourit devant le roucoulement de son mari auprès de leurs enfants, les filles fondirent à la scène en sachant que l'empereur aimait énormément ses enfants. Ce dernier venait de faire audience avec ses conseillers et ses ministres, ils avaient parlé de la nouvelle guerre contre Aldertree et du départ d'Aline et d'Helen au sujet de leurs missions d'espionnage. Leurs entraînements étaient poussés à l'extrême jusqu'à leur départs, Jem leur avait donné des rôles à jouer lors de leurs futurs missions. Helen devrait jouer le rôle d'une courtisane très demandée dans tout le pays et Aline sera sa servante, elles devaient jouer leur rôles à la perfection pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Un garde fut désigné afin d'être l'émissaire entre eux à savoir qu'il sera le messager, les deux femmes saluaient le couple et les deux autres femmes pour aller rencontrer Jem qui les préparait à leur rôle. Jia soupira de tristesse au sujet du départ de sa fille, Alec se leva et la consola en mettant une main sur son épaule. Elle le remercia de son soutien envers elle, Nia commença à pleurer doucement dans les bras de son père. Magnus la berça mais elle ne se calma pas, Alec la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Il s'assit pour lui donner la tétée, mais elle refusa la tétée en continuant de pleurer. Nirmala comprit ce que sa petite-fille avait et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment, elle lui massa le ventre légèrement ce qui la soulagea. Elle expliqua au couple que Nia avait des maux de ventres et qu'il faillait la masser de temps à temps surtout quand elle est en train de téter, le Nephilim hocha la tête en écoutant le conseil de sa belle-mère. L'empereur embrassa son fils avant de le donner à sa mère pour aller s'entraîner, il salua tout le monde et s'en alla. Alec était en train de réfléchir à son tour pour s'entraîner de nouveau auprès de son mari après s'être arrêté à cause de sa grossesse, Madzie s'assis et lui réclama une histoire, il lui en raconta une ce qui fascina la petite fille. Alexis écoutait aussi l'histoire, plus tard le noiraud entra dans sa chambre avec ses enfants. Il les plaça dans le berceau avant de se reposer un peu en les mettant sous la surveillance de sa servante,

\- Tu veux que j'aille préparer ton bain pour te détendre proposa Maia

\- Non ça ira, je vais aller faire une sieste avant de m'occuper d'eux répondit Alec

Il s'endormit et se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard sous les pleurs d'Ethan, il se leva et vit que sa couche était pleine. Il le changea en l'embrassant sur le ventre pour le chatouiller. Il émit des sons gutturaux ce qui le fit sourire, il le berça pour le remettre dans son berceau. Il vérifia sa fille qui dormait toujours, il prépara ses flèches en passant sa stèle dessus en chantant le serment des anges. Quelques jours plus tard Alec s'était remis à l'entraînement à l'épée et à l'arc, les enfants furent gardés par Maia par loin de lui au cas où pour la tétée. Il était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée quand son mari arriva avec un sourire narquois,

\- Est-ce que mon consort voudrait s'entraîner avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie majesté accepta Alec

Ils se tournaient en rond en se jugeant, ils s'élançaient sur l'un et l'autre avec férocité. Magnus repoussa son amant lui effleurant légèrement le flanc, ce dernier le repoussa en donnant un coup d'épée. Il para en lui donnant un coup de pied, il se baissa avant de faucher les pieds de l'empereur. Il se rattrapa d'une main pour faire une salto-arrière, il l'observa avec un sourire.

\- Arrête de flirter avec moi rappela Alec

\- Si autoritaire susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il lâcha un soupire mécontent, il fonça sur lui pour lui donner un coup d'épée. Il para et l'attaqua à son tour, ils firent des échanges d'attaques. Le noiraud recula et ferma les yeux mi-clos en se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs démoniaques, le démon sourit encore plus narquoisement en voyant l'apparence démoniaque de son amant. Il l'envoya une boule de feu, il l'évita d'un mouvement de pieds.

\- Ça aurait été tes derniers mots lors d'un combat décréta Alec

\- Pas nécessairement déclara Magnus en lâchant son arme par terre

Il fonça en lui donnant un coup de poing, Alec qui avait compris ce que son mari voulait passa au corps à corps lui aussi et lâcha son épée. Il se baissa pour éviter son poing, il lui donna un coup de pied qui l'attrapa en le rejetant. Il se retourna avant de se faire faucher les pieds ce qui le fit atterrir dans les bras de Magnus qui le bloqua dans ses bras, le Nephilims le fit retourner avant de se faire plaquer par terre par le démon. Il essayait de se dégager ce qui renforça encore la prise de Magnus,

\- Je croyais que c'était un entraînement et non une compétition grimaça Alec

\- Et suis-je sensé te laisser gagner se moqua Magnus

Il réussit à se dégager en se remettant débout, ils se regardèrent avec défi plus pour Alec alors que le démon le regardait avec avidité.

\- On est sensé travailler ensemble rappela Alec

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es si sérieux susurra Magnus

Il sentit son corps être attiré par celui de l'empereur,

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de flirter avec moi grinça Alec en résistant à l'attraction

Magnus sourit moqueusement avant d'avancer vers lui et le plaqua contre une colonne pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il l'attira encore plus vers lui. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son cou et fit des baisers-papillons, il grignota son cou en mettant sa jambe entre les siennes. Un soldat vint et se racla la gorge en baissant la tête, ils se séparent légèrement.

\- Majesté, un groupe de paysans est venu vous voir informa le soldat

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus

Le soldat s'inclina avant de repartir en les laissant, le couple s'embrassait chastement. Alec regarda son mari partir avant de reprendre son épée, il entra dans sa chambre et mit son épée dans son coffre. Il prit un bain vite-fait pour aller dans la salle du conseil pour voir Jia avec Nia et sa belle-mère avec Ethan, elles étaient en train de roucouler avec eux. Il sourit et entra dans la pièce,

\- Les enfants, regardez c'est papa gloussa Nirmala en embrassant sur la joue rose de son petit-fils

\- On dirait que mes amours sont en train de s'amuser avec leurs mamies minauda Alec en touchant la joue de son fils

Il sourit à son père, Nia fit des sons gutturaux pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Ils sourirent à cela, à Idris Robert trouva sa mère assis en regardant le paysage sur la terrasse du palais. Il s'assit prés d'elle en lui prenant sa main,

\- Que se passe t-il mère demanda Robert

\- Juste qu'Alec me manque et je voudrais juste voir mes petits arrières-petits enfants, j'ai prié pour que l'ange Raziel m'accorde cette faveur révéla Phoebe

\- Si tu veux, je pourrai envoyer une invitation à Edom pour qu'ils puissent venir nous voir proposa Robert

\- Je ne veux pas déranger sa majesté dans ses affaires réfuta Phoebe

\- Ne te t'inquiète pas sa majesté sera heureux d'emmener Alec et ses enfants à Idris, d'autant plus que j'avais besoin de discuter avec lui sur certaines choses concernant les affaires courantes rassura Robert

Elle hocha la tête, son fils alla prévenir un messager pour l'envoyer à Edom, le messager se rendit à Edom. Magnus était en train de parler avec Jem au sujet des finances du royaume,

\- Il y a une partie d'un état qui demande une profonde considération comme les récoltes ont été ravagé par la moisson récente, ce que je propose est d'envoyer une aide pour les aider à récupérer les récoltes sauvé proposa Jem

\- Tu as raison, faisons cela Jem. Je te donne carte blanche pour envoyé l'aide qu'il faut à cette partie de l'état accepta Magnus

Jem acquiesça et alla envoyer de l'aide à la partie de l'état en détresse, un soldat entra dans la salle du trône où Magnus était.

\- Votre majesté, un messager venant d'Idris à un importante message venant du Roi Robert annonça le soldat

\- Bien, faîtes-le entrer déclara Magnus

Le messager entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant lui, il haussa la tête pour l'accueillir.

\- Majesté, je suis venu de la part du Roi Robert qui vous envoie une invitation à Idris pour rencontrer les héritiers de l'empire démoniaque et aussi discuter au sujet de la menace d'Aldertree informa le messager

\- Très bien, j'accepte de venir à Idris sur l'invitation du Roi Robert accepta Magnus

Il s'inclina avant de partir, l'empereur alla dans la chambre de son consort. Ce dernier était sur le lit en train de jouer avec leurs enfants, il était en train d'embrasser le petit ventre de Nia et de chatouiller les pieds d'Ethan. Il entra avec le sourire, le consort vit son mari entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Va préparer tes affaires car nous sommes invités à Idris par ton père informa Magnus

\- Est-ce vrai demanda Alec en se levant du lit

\- Oui, je viens de recevoir le message pour l'invitation sourit Magnus

Il sauta dans les bras de son amant ce qui le fit rire, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Magnus nomma Jem régent de l'empire le temps de son absence à Idris, le conseiller fut stupéfait et accepta la gestion de l'empire en son absence. Alec rangea ses affaires tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses enfants aidé de Maia,

\- J'ai tellement hâte de revoir tout le monde Maia, Jace, Gabriel, Gédéon, Clary et les autres commenta Alec

\- Je n'e doute pas Alec répondit Maia

\- D'autant plus que père et tous auront la chance de voir les enfants déclara Alec en regardant ses enfants dans les berceaux

Il les embrassa sur le front et continua de ranger ses affaires, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à Idris. Trois jours plus tard ils dressaient un campement pour qu'ils puissent se reposer, Alec faisait dormir ses enfants dans les berceaux quand l'empereur entra dans la tente pour les voir. Il prit Ethan dans ses bras en l'embrassant,

\- Mon fils sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Ethan attendait que son papa lui raconte une histoire qui est le contraire de Nia sourit Alec en portant sa fille endormit dans ses bras

\- Cela j'avais remarqué, viens mon bourgeon. Papa va te raconter une histoire, alors c'est l'histoire de ton grand-père qui avait rencontré ta grand-mère lança Magnus

Il se lança dans son histoire, Alec écouta l'histoire aussi en souriant de fierté devant les histoires de son mari. Plusieurs jours plus tard ils arrivèrent très vite à Idris, Robert et tous les accueillir. Maryse passa sa stèle sur la rune angélique sur le bras de son fils avant de roucouler avec ses petits-enfants, elle souhaita la bienvenue à son gendre. Robert fit de même et vit ses petits-enfants, il fut étonné d'en voir deux dans les bras de son fils.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue votre majesté et félicitation pour la naissance des enfants félicita Robert

\- Je peux dire la même chose que vous roi Robert en tant que grand-père sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai, venez invita Robert

Ils entrèrent dans le palais, Alec fut heureux de retrouver sa fratrie et ses belles-sœurs ainsi que ses nièces et neveux. Jace fut heureux de retrouver son parabataï et le serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à sa nièce et son neveu,

\- Comment s'appellent-t-ils ses petits bouts de choux questionna Jace

\- Mon fils s'appelle Ethan Jace Magnus Asmodée et ma fille Nia Isabelle Aline Jessamine présenta Alec

\- Eh bien tant de nom s'étonna Cecily en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

\- C'est la tradition d'Edom que l'héritier porte le prénom de son père et son grand-père avec le nom de son parrain expliqua Alec en regardant son parabataï

Jace fit un sourire de fierté et prit de nouveau son frère dans ses bras, ils se serrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Comme ils avaient l'habitude, ils allaient dormir ensemble. Les enfants furent gardé par Alec par rapport l'allaitement, Magnus fut mécontent de la situation mais l'accepta en comprenant que celui-ci avait besoin de se retrouver avec son frère. Le soir même Jace tenait son frère comme quand ils étaient petits,

\- Je t'ai sentit lorsque tu as accouché et j'avais peur pour toi révéla Jace

\- Je sais, j'ai sentit ta force se transmettre dans la rune et je t'en remercie remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je ferrai tout pour toi. Là où tu iras j'irai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, ton dieu sera mon dieu cita Jace en prononçant le serment de parabataï

\- Que l'ange en fasse ainsi renchérit Alec en se blottissant dans les bras de son frère

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit Jace vit la place de son frère vide et se redressa pour le voir de dos en train de bercer quelque chose dans ses bras. Il entendit sa voix mélodieuse qui chantait la berceuse de leur mère, il sourit en comprenant qu'il berçait l'un de ses enfants. Il s'endormit de nouveau en écoutant la voix de son frère, le lendemain Magnus était en train de discuter avec Robert concernant Aldertree.

\- Certain roi dont j'ai fait alliance par le mariage sont prêt à nous aider pour contrer Aldertree commenta Robert

\- Je vois, mais il faut être patient parce qu'en ce moment, il a ralentis son armée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête expliqua Magnus

Il acquiesça en discutant sur d'autres sujets, ils se rendirent dans la cour pour voir Alec en train de se battre contre Jace sous les yeux des autres de la fratrie. Il remarqua l'absence de ses enfants, il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh majesté, si vous cherchez les jumeaux, eh bien ils sont avec mère révéla Clary

\- Oh comprit Magnus

Il observa le duel de son mari contre son parabataï, il sourit en voyant que celui-ci usait de certain de ses gestes dans un combat. Plus tard Alec se promena dans le palais pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait avec ses enfants, il sentit un bras le prendre et le tirer pour le plaquer contre un mur. Il sentit une paire de lèvres familières sur les siennes et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de son mari, il lui caressa la joue amoureusement.

\- Te voir en train de te battre m'a donné quelques idées susurra Magnus

\- Vraiment demanda Alec

\- Oui, surtout que tu n'étais pas avec moi hier soir avec nos enfants souffla Magnus

\- Tu sais très bien que je devais être avec Jace comme il est mon frère et mon parabataï, on avait convenu que chaque fois que je viens ici ou qu'il me rend visite qu'on dormait ensemble comme quand on était petit raconta Alec

\- Mais tu m'as manqué tu sais railla Magnus

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui caresser la peau, il soupira de plaisir. Il était sur le point de se laisser aller quand il réalisa où il était, il le repoussa légèrement avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner dans une pièce secrète. Jace retrouva sa mère adoptive avec les jumeaux entourés de ses nièces et neveux ainsi que sa fille et sa grand-mère avec ses belles-sœurs et sa femme,

\- Tiens je croyais qu'Alec était avec toi constata Phoebe

\- Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il alla voir les jumeaux répondit Jace

\- Je ne sais pas mais il n'est pas là remarqua Maryse

Il alla répondre quand il sentit une sensation de bonheur au niveau de sa rune et comprit où était son frère.

\- Je crois qu'il est avec sa majesté déclara Jace

Sa révélation se confirma quand Alec se montra avec les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges avec le cou ravagé de suçon, il toussa de gène en voyant les regards amusés de sa famille.

\- Désolé pour le retard, sa majesté avait besoin de moi pour discuter sur certain choses s'excusa Alec

\- Ça devait être très important taquina Phoebe

\- Grand-mère rougit Alec

Elle éclata de rire devant les rougissements de son petit-fils, tous raillaient aussi des rougissements d'Alec. Le soir même Magnus riait narquoisement de ce qu'il s'était passé, son mari bouda légèrement.

\- De toutes façons je suis ton mari et ils savent que j'ai grand besoin de toi sourit Magnus

Il gloussa en lui caressant sa joue, Nia éternua en gémissant doucement. Elle se réveilla en clignant les yeux, elle se frotta les yeux en baillant. Magnus caressa les cheveux fins de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ma petite princesse, ce que tu es belle gloussa Magnus

\- Elle sait que son papa l'aime énormément roucoula Alec

\- J'aime aussi Ethan, pour te dire je suis tellement pressé d'apprendre à mon fils à se battre dans n'importe quel type de combat s'empressa Magnus en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Ton vœu va se réaliser bientôt et il faut juste que tu sois patient le temps qu'il grandisse sourit Alec

\- Mais en attendant je vais lui apprendre à marcher sur mes pieds et lui apprendre à parler rêva Magnus

Il sourit devant le visage rêveur de son mari, quelques jours plus tard ils devaient rentrer à Edom. Jace et Alec se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en pleurant, ils récitèrent leur serment de parabataï avant de se séparer. Robert embrassa encore une fois ses petits-enfants,

\- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenue dans le royaume d'Idris, mes petits chéris, déclara Robert en les embrassa

Il était réticent à donner ses petits-enfants à son fils qui gloussait devant le comportement gâteau de son père, Magnus et Alec rentraient plus tard à Edom après avoir fait des arrêts pour se reposer. Nirmala et Jia vinrent les accueillir,

\- Oh mes petits anges, qu'est ce que vous avez manqué à mamie roucoula Nirmala en les embrassant

\- Et moi est ce que je t'ai manqué mère demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr mais moins que mes petits anges gloussa Nirmala

\- HÉ s'indigna Magnus

Elle rigola et embrassa son gendre sur la joue en disant qu'il lui avait manqué aussi ce qui offusqua son fils encore plus,

\- Ce n'est pas juste que mon mari et mes enfants manquent plus à ma mère que moi, quelle vie s'indigna Magnus

\- Parce qu'eux sont mes anges et toi tu es un démon voilà tout nargua Nirmala

\- Eh bien si je suis un démon mère alors je vous prends mes jumeaux, voilà déclara Magnus en prenant ses enfants dans ses bras

Elle s'offusqua encore plus alors qu'Alec rigola à la situation, Jia en profita pour prendre les enfants dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le visage. Magnus les salua pour aller s'acquérir des affaires de l'empire qu'il avait confié à Jem. Celui-ci avait bien gérer la situation en l'absence de son empereur, il fit un rapport de tout. Le démon traita de ce qu'avait fait son conseiller, il réfléchissait sur Jem sur le poste de premier ministre, il en parla avec sa mère.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de nommer Jem premier ministre, en ton absence il a fait plusieurs biens au peuple. Il a écouté les recommandations, en plus il fait passer l'empire avant tout conseilla Nirmala

\- Tu as raison sur ce point mère, je vais faire de lui mon premier ministre déclara Magnus

Trois semaines plus tard Aline et Helen étaient sur le départ pour leurs missions, Alec les serrait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

\- Prenez soin de vous deux et faîtes attention conseilla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous et toi prends soin de ma mère en mon absence, mais je pense que les jumeaux vont amoindrir son chagrin sourit Aline faiblement

Il hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers sa mère qui était en larme. Elle la prit en la serrant dans ses bras,

\- Ma fille, tu étais à peine née quand on t'as arraché de mes bras, après des années je te retrouve enfin. Et maintenant tu vas faire ton devoir de princesse pour l'empire, mais je suis heureuse que tu ne partes pas seule mais avec Helen sanglota Jia

\- Oh maman, tout va bien et puis nous reviendrons à Edom après notre mission d'espionnage comme Magnus va partir à la guerre bientôt contre lui rappela Aline en consolant sa mère

Elle hocha la tête mais resta réticente de laisser sa fille partir, elle serra sa belle-fille Helen avant de les laisser partir. Magnus vient leur dire au revoir,

\- Rappelez-vous que si la mission se passe mal, vous devez revenir immédiatement je vous l'ordonne avertis Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-frère rassura Aline

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elles montaient toutes les deux sur les chevaux. Alec avait dessiné sa rune sur l'épée de ses deux belles-sœurs et Max les accompagnait vers une partie du chemin avant de revenir. Elles dirent au revoir à tout le monde avant de galoper hors du palais avec Max, il les accompagna à la frontière de leur royaume et leur dit au revoir. Pendant ce temps Aldertree entendu la rumeur concernant la courtisane la plus prisée du pays qui fut un stratège de Raphaël qui avait répandu la rumeur, il fit venir un soldat pour aller chercher Helen. Cette dernière avec Aline s'étaient réfugiées dans une maison de courtisanes qui avait appris pour elles, la tenancière les aida à cacher leurs véritables identités. Le soldat d'Aldertree vint emmener Helen et Aline au camp comme se déroulait le plan,

\- Mon seigneur, vous m'avez fait appeler questionna Helen

\- Je voudrais que tu es exerces tes talents rien que pour moi à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te prendrai pour femme quand j'aurai conquis tout le pays après avoir tué Magnus répondit Aldertree

Elle hocha la tête et exerça ses talents de danseuse sous les yeux d'Aline qui se couvrit la moitié du visage avec un foulard.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le don de Raziel et le plan d'infiltration de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas sa mort sera spectaculaire XD et oui les jumeaux fait fondre tout le monde **

**Lavigne 126: D'accord et pour Jem ne t'en fais pas il le sera premier ministre et il a aussi la complicité entre lui et Max dans ce chapitre en plus tes deux de tes idées**

**HekateWitchs1: Va te faire perfuser maintenant parce que ça va être chaux dans ce chapitre et oui j'ai prit une la scène de l'épisode 3X12 **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec était en train de faire une pause lascive devant son mari qui entra dans le temple, il sourit malicieusement avant de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils firent l'amour sur l'autel avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec traça la rune de l'amour sur le torse de son amant qui souriait. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ d'Aline et de sa femme pour leur mission d'espionnage pour l'empire, Magnus avait récolté bon nombre d'information sur ses ennemies depuis qu'elles étaient infiltrées dans leurs camps. Helen charmait les conseillers et les stratèges d'Aldertree afin de les amener à se confesser à elle, elle les transmettait à Aline qui écrivit le tout sur un parchemin pour le transmettre ensuite au messager. Malgré qu'elles mènent à bien leurs missions, l'empereur ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elles. Alec l'avait rassuré que pendant ses dix longs mois qu'il avait énormément entraîné sa sœur, il remercia beaucoup son consort de l'avoir consolé. Les jumeaux avaient à présent deux mois, le consort n'arrivait pas à croire que le temps passait si vite pour ses enfants. Nirmala et Jia étaient toujours raides d'eux, de même pour la famille d'Alec. Ils étaient revenus de leurs séjours d'Idris après quatre semaines, Robert avait rencontré ses petits-enfants et était tombé amoureux d'eux. Jace fut heureux de retrouver son parabataï essentiellement inquiet après l'avoir sentit accouché, ils s'étaient pris dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Malgré leur lien le démon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de jalousie envers son beau-frère par le lien qu'il partageait avec son mari, le blond était heureux de voir son neveu et sa nièce surtout content de voir que Ethan portait son nom. Alec était en train de nourrir Ethan au sein en surveillant Nia qui dormait sur son lit, il caressa le petit ventre de sa fille en gardant un œil sur son fils. Celui-ci s'endormit sur le téton, il gloussa en le bougeant légèrement. Il téta de nouveau avant de somnoler à nouveau. Il le retira doucement avant de le poser sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rôt, il les plaça dans leurs berceaux à chacun avant les bercer avec la ficelle. Magnus entra dans la chambre et s'assit prés de son consort, il l'embrassa amoureusement et prit une partie de la ficelle pour bercer l'un de ses enfants.

\- Comment a été la réunion aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien pour l'instant, c'est toujours pareil avec Aldertree et son armée répondit Magnus

\- Pour Aline et Helen s'inquiéta Alec

\- Elles vont très bien rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe ce qui le détendit en observant ses enfants,

\- J'aimerai que mes ennemis soient mort avant que mon fils monte sur le trône souhaita Magnus

\- Malgré que tu te débarrasses de tes ennemis, notre fils aura quand même des ennemies mais grâce à tes conseils et ton expérience il pourra les contrer conseilla Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils arrêtèrent de bercer les berceaux des bébés. Il fit allonger son amant sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il défit les boutons de sa tunique et continua de l'embrasser, il recula doucement en caressant malgré tout sa peau. Alec s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il déboutonna sa tunique et caressa sa peau. Il donna des baisers sur sa peau en le grignotant, il descendit vers son pantalon et le déboutonna pour sortir son érection. Il l'embrassa dessus avant de le prendre en bouche. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et mit sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, celui-ci le prit dans sa gorge et massa ses testicules légèrement. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui, il cria le nom de son amant en jouissance tout en se déversant dans sa bouche. Il avala son sperme et lécha les derniers gouttes sur le sexe ramolli ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il le fit venir vers lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Il s'allongea prés de lui, il lui caressa ses cheveux doucement en se blottissant dans ses bras. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla sous les pleurs de Nia, il assura à son amant qu'il va s'occuper de leur fille en se levant. Il la prit dans ses bras en comprenant que celle-ci avait la couche pleine, il la changea avant de la bercer doucement dans le fauteuil. Le contact de la peau de sa fille contre lui le fit frissonner car il ressentait la chaleur de son enfant prés de lui, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la remettre dans le berceau doucement après qu'elle se soit endormit dans ses bras. Il vérifia son fils qui geignit à son tour, il le prit avant de comprendre qu'il avait faim. Alec était réveillé après avoir entendu ses enfants et observa son mari les bercer, il se leva pour aller les allaiter. Son mari fit la moue ce qui le fit glousser, il l'embrassa sur la joue pour le consoler.

\- Je voulais m'occuper d'eux à ta place mais on dirait que pour certaines choses j'ai besoin de toi gloussa Magnus

\- On se complète l'un et l'autre sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le Nephilim prit son fils et lui donna la tétée qu'il réclama. Ils observaient le petit garçon en train de téter, ils allaient dormir après avoir nourri les enfants. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans le lit vide et comprit que son mari est partit s'occuper des affaires de l'empire, il se leva et sourit à Maia qui sortit de sa chambre après avoir fait son bain. Il en profita pour aller prendre son bain, il se détendit dans l'eau. Il entra dans sa chambre et sa servante l'aida à s'habiller et à mettre ses bijoux, il vérifia ses enfants qui dormaient toujours. Il en profita pour manger son petit-déjeuner, après ça Ethan se réveilla en sanglot ayant faim. Il le changea et lui donna la tétée avant de passer à sa fille, il les emmena dehors pour profiter un peu de l'air. Ils étaient sur la terrasse, il les berçait dans ses bras quand Madzie vint les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour petit papa, bonjour les bébés salua Madzie

\- Bonjour ma petite fleur, comment vas-tu ? As-tu finis tes leçons de magie questionna Alec

\- Oui petit papa et maman m'a laissé sortir pour le moment répondit Madzie en jouant avec la joue de Nia

Elle gazouilla en regardant Madzie, elle sourit à la petite fille ce qui le fit sourire devant l'interaction de ses filles. Catarina les rejoignit bientôt et prit Ethan dans ses bras en le recouvrant de baiser,

\- Dis maman, est ce que j'étais comme les jumeaux questionna Madzie

\- Oh que oui, tu étais très petite comme Nia à ta naissance sourit Catarina

Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, Alec lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ma petite fleur demanda Alec

\- Eh bien je me demandais comment ont fait les bébés et comment ils venaient au monde interrogea Madzie

\- Tout les deux se raclèrent la gorge en essayant au maximum de ne pas rougir, la jeune femme prit une grande respiration.

\- Disons ma chérie qu'il y a une fée qui apparaît quand un papa et une maman sont en train de faire des bisous tu vois comme le consort et sa majesté l'empereur, eh bien elle vient les bénir d'un enfant en le mettant dans le ventre de la maman ou dans certains cas comme le consort Alec. Après neuf mois le bébé apparaît en apparaissant comme par magie expliqua Catarina au mieux

\- Oh comprit Madzie

\- C'est comme ça que les jumeaux sont arrivé après neuf mois quand ils étaient dans mon ventre ajouta Alec

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant sourit Madzie

Elle recommença à jouer avec les bébés, les deux adultes se regardèrent en soupirant amusés de leur mensonges. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus invita son amant à se promener dans la soirée, ils allèrent se promener en laissant Maia surveiller les jumeaux. Ils se rendirent hors du palais dans un champ de blé,

\- La lune est très belle ce soir contempla Alec

\- Je pense que la plus belle c'est toi mon amour sourit Magnus en le prenant dans le champ de blé

Il rougit avant de le caresser la joue, il était sur le point de l'embrasser avant de le repousser. Il se mit à courir ce qui fit rire son mari, il se mit à courir derrière lui. Le Nephilim jeta certain brin de blé sur lui, il para l'attaque et l'attrapa avant de le faire tourner et tomba par terre en se roulant dans le champ de blé. Ils riraient enfantin avant de s'embrasser passionnément, ils se regardaient avec désir et s'embrassaient de nouveau.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus plein de convoitise

\- C'est bon, nous pouvons le faire après deux mois d'abstinence chuchota Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et fit plusieurs suçons en mordillant sa peau. Il aspira sa peau du côté de sa rune ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir étant son point faible, il défit sa tunique et caressa sa peau et apposa ses lèvres dessus. Il lécha et aspira chaque parcelle de sa peau, il goutait de nouveau à sa peau après ses deux mois d'abstinence. Il se redressa en le voyant les joues rouge, il regarda la brindille de blé dans ses cheveux ayant une idée qui germait dans sa tête. Il la prit et le caressa partout avec la brindille de blée, Alec gémit de plaisir en se cambrant. Il lui enleva son pantalon et caressa son érection avec la brindille de blé, il sourit en le voyant se tortiller doucement. Il sourit et rejeta la brindille loin de lui, il souffla sur le sexe doucement. Il lécha légèrement sur la tête du gland qui rougissait à son contact, il le lécha encore une fois avant de l'englober dans sa bouche. Il fit des mouvements avec sa bouche en regardant son amant en train de gémir sous sa caresse buccale, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Après un moment il le relâcha de sa bouche pour descendre vers ses testicules, il l'embrassa et lécha avant de descendre doucement vers son intimité. Il tournoya sa langue autour de son entrée avant de la glisser à l'intérieur, Alec se cambra en criant de plus en plus aigu. Magnus glissa son doigt en lui et le fit coulisser en lui, il rajouta un autre doigt en lui puis un troisième. Il les fit coulisser en lui en l'embrassant de nouveau, il buvait ses gémissements de plaisir. Il le masturba doucement, il retira doucement ses doigts en lui. Il se déshabilla et se plaça entre ses jambes, il le pénétra doucement après s'être lubrifié. Alec étouffa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir sous l'intrusion, il s'arrêta jusqu'à la garde et attendit qu'il s'habitue de nouveau. Il bougea doucement ses hanches pour le prévenir ce qui le fit entamer doucement ses vas et viens en lui, le noiraud haleta sous les coups de reins et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il griffa son amant qui poussa un grognement de plaisir sous les griffures, il donna des coups de reins en accélérant de plus en plus vite. Alec prit ses cheveux et l'amena vers son téton, comprenant son besoin il commença à suçoter son téton. Il sentit le lait maternel jaillir dans sa bouche ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir, la taquinerie sur ses tétons le fit venir en déclenchant une aura de lumière autour de lui. Il se déversa en criant de jouissance, son mari écarquilla les yeux en le regardant avant de continuer de bouger en lui et se déversa à son tour en lui. Il poussa un râle de jouissance avant d'implanter son pouvoir démoniaque en lui, il s'effondra sur lui en soufflant. Il le regarda encore essoufflé ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux, il se retira de lui. Ils rentrèrent au palais assez tard, Maia se retira en s'inclinant après avoir surveillé les jumeaux pour Alec. Ce dernier alla dormir alors que l'empereur regarda son amant endormit en se rappelant de l'aura de lumière qu'il avait eu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est ce que son amant avait cette étrange pouvoir de lumière en sachant qu'il lui avait transmit la moitié de son pouvoir. De plus ses pouvoirs démoniaques s'étaient mélangés en ceux angéliques en le rendant puissants mais était plus démoniaque, il s'endormit en pensant de voir dans l'avenir. Trois semaines plus tard le pouvoir angélique d'Alec ne s'était plus manifesté, Nirmala berça Nia dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu es belle ma jolie princesse n'est ce pas ? Ma jolie princesse est belle gloussa Nirmala

\- Et Ethan est si craquant qu'on a envie de le croquer tout cru roucoula Jia en l'embrassa sur les petits mains

Ils gazouillaient sous les baisers de leurs deux grands-mères, le Nephilim riait en voyant l'impératrice-mère et la reine-consort en train de roucouler avec les jumeaux. Jessamine entra dans la pièce avec Alexis, celle-ci couru dans les bras d'Alec qui l'attrapa en lui faisant un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Elle riait silencieusement,

\- Tu me chatouilles avec ta barbe oncle Alec signa Alexis

\- Ah oui, alors je vais te chatouiller pour de vrai gloussa Alec en la chatouillant

Elle éclata de rire silencieusement, les femmes sourirent en regardant le consort et la petite fille en train de rire. Les jumeaux sourirent devant la scène, Nia commença à gémir doucement signe qu'elle commençait à avoir faim. Alec relâcha sa nièce et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la nourrir, les trois femmes gloussèrent en regardant la scène. La petite fille ne comprit pas et regarda avec curiosité, après avoir passé la journée avec eux. Il rentra dans sa chambre, il mit ses enfants dans leurs berceaux respectifs avant de les bercer. Il mangea et se mit au lit tranquillement, il commença à rêver qu'il était à Idris dans le temple de l'ange Raziel. Il était en train de prier quand la statue s'illumina d'une douce lumière, Alec haleta de surprise quand l'ange Raziel se tint devant lui.

\- Seigneur Raziel interpella Alec en s'inclinant devant lui

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane consort d'Edom et prince d'Idris, je t'ai toujours observé et je t'ai béni à ta naissance car tu étais l'âme la plus pure de tous les Nephilims que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant à part Jonathan Shadowhunter. Je me montre à toi car tu a perdu ton pouvoir angélique en t'unissant à l'empereur démoniaque Magnus Bane, je sais qu'il t'est destiné à toi car c'est moi qui l'ai mis sur ta route. Enfin bref une grande bataille se prépare et tu auras besoin de tes pouvoirs pour le contrer déclara Raziel

\- Aldertree conclu Alec

\- Exact, cet homme va gagner en puissance grâce à un sacrifice démoniaque. Ton pouvoir et celui de ton mari combinés seront les seuls qui pourront le vaincre, vous représentez la lumière et l'ombre mais aussi l'amour. Je vais te donner le pouvoir céleste décréta Raziel

Il ouvrit ses ailes et envoya une boule de lumière dans le jeune homme, celui-ci ressentit une grande puissance et une chaleur bienfaitrice en lui. Il regarda l'ange Raziel qui s'illuminait d'une lumière brillante,

\- Seul l'amour peut tout vaincre, décrit L'ange Raziel

Alec se réveilla en sursaut en sueur, il était essoufflé et repensa à son rêve. Il regarda la statue de l'ange Raziel, il se leva et se mit à le prier au beau milieu de la nuit. Le lendemain il en parla avec Maia,

\- Tu crois que c'est un rêve prémonitoire questionna Maia

\- Je ne crois pas de plus je n'ai jamais eu ce pouvoir répondit Alec

\- Tu devras t'entraîner si tu as vraiment ce pouvoir en toi conseilla Maia

\- Tu as raison mais pour le moment, je vais attendre encore un peu avant de m'entraîner sur ce pouvoir céleste répondit Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Maia

Elle l'aida à s'habiller et à mettre ses bijoux, il s'occupa de ses enfants. Jem était en train de consulter les finances de l'empire, Max entra dans la pièce.

\- Prince Max, salua Jem

\- Conseiller Jem, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais j'avais besoin de vos conseils sur certains points proposa Max

\- Bien sûr et expliquez-moi votre problème demanda Jem

Il l'expliqua son problème, il l'écouta tranquillement avant de lui donner la solution qu'il espérait. Ils discutaient sur d'autres sujets. Tessa entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé, elle offrit une tasse de thé à Max,

\- Vraiment prince Max, plus vous grandissez et plus vous ressemblez au consort Alec

\- Je sais, on me le dit assez souvent en ce moment gloussa Max

\- Alors vous venez découvrir les finances conclu Tessa en voyant les documents des finances sur la petit table

\- Eh bien j'étais venu demander des conseils à Jem répondit Max

\- Oh je vois souffla Tessa

\- De plus les finances, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je trouve cela barbant grimaça Max

Ils riaient à sa blague, ils discutaient en buvant du thé avant que Max les laisse.

\- Il est adorable sourit Tessa

\- C'est vrai qu'il est adorable, je le considère un peu comme mon fils sourit Jem

Elle sourit en lui tenant la main, il l'embrassa sa main amoureusement. Pendant ce temps Helen était en train de danser au beau milieu d'une tente devant les regards plein de luxure des hommes, Aline regarda sa femme dansait et se mouvait gracieusement et elle était en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La blonde arrêta de danser sous les applaudissements, Aldertree applaudit très fort en regardant Helen.

\- Vraiment tu danses vraiment gracieusement, je parie que tu as d'autre talents caché susurra Aldertree

\- Loin de vous cachez mes autres talents, mon seigneur répondit Helen

\- Je le verrai en temps voulu car tu deviendras ma femme après que je serai empereur d'Alicante déclara Aldertree

Les deux femmes pensèrent à la chute de ce dernier en l'insultant rageusement, elle s'inclina doucement en le remerciant. Lorenzo entra dans la tente et assis assez proche d'Aldertree, Aline arrangea un peu mieux son voile qui cachait son visage. Il lui fit signe de le servir,

\- À ce qui paraît Magnus a envoyé ses espions pour nous espionner révéla Lorenzo

La jeune princesse se contrôla pour ne pas trembler, elle versa le vin dans le verre du traître. Elle recula en retrait et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme, celle-ci hocha la tête légèrement.

\- Mon seigneur, je vais me retirer si vous me permettez à moins que vous voulez que j'exécute encore une danse pour satisfaire sa seigneurie proposa Helen

\- Tu peux disposer pour le moment accepta Aldertree

Elles étaient sur le point de partir quand Lorenzo les interpella,

\- La servante peut rester ici signala Lorenzo

\- Mon seigneur, elle est ma servante et j'ai besoin d'elle pour le moment refusa Helen

\- Ta servante va rester ici et ne t'en fais pas on ne lui ferra pas de mal promis Lorenzo

\- Très bien, je vais me retirer, mon seigneur l'honneur de ma servante est entre vos mains car j'ai promis à ses parents de toujours veiller sur sa virginité pour qu'elle puisse avoir un bon partie raconta Helen

\- Je te promets que l'honneur et la virginité de sa servante sera sauf promis Aldertree

Elle hocha la tête et regarda sa femme qui acquiesça en restant, elle sortit et alla dans sa tente. Elle se déshabilla avant de se préparer en mettant un autre vêtement pour passer inaperçu dans le camp, elle entra de nouveau dans la tente habillé en garde. Elle resta assez prés de sa femme qui avait compris son identité,

\- Je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver à cette courtisane demanda Lorenzo

\- Tu ne savais pas que les courtisanes ont le talent pour faire plier un homme de plaisir sourit Aldertree

\- Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de qui partage ta couche mais comme je te disais Magnus a envoyé des espions dans tout le pays pour me capturer. À ce qui parait ils ont changé de plan au sujet de la princesse Aline avoua Lorenzo

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant la révélation au sujet de l'annulation de l'espionnage de la princesse, il but son vin cul-sec et demanda à le resservir.

\- Que vas-tu faire demanda Aldertree

\- Pour le moment je vais aller m'infiltrer à Edom, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais aller récupérer le consort Alec au moins Magnus se précipitera pour le chercher ricana Lorenzo

\- Ainsi nous pourrons frapper un grand coup sourit son allié

Les deux femmes serraient leurs poings avant d'être congédier, Aline était furieuse avant de se faire calmer par sa femme.

\- Osez s'en prendre à mon beau-frère, ils méritaient tous les deux la mort cracha Aline

\- Pour le moment il faut tenir au courant l'empereur au sujet du plan de ce traître proposa Helen

Elle hocha la tête et écrivit le plan, elles attendirent que tous les soldats soient endormit pour aller donner le message à un messager. Le messager rentra à Edom, il donna le message à son empereur. Alec était en train de masser ses enfants quand il entendit l'orage éclater dans tout le palais, il l'embrassa ses enfants qui gémissaient doucement.

\- Ne vous en fait pas c'est papa qui doit être en colère consola Alec

Magnus était furieux en apprenant le plan de Lorenzo, le soir même il était dans la terrasse et sentit son mari venir prés de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Rien d'autre que sur Lorenzo et d'Aldertree, je te le promets répondit Magnus

Il le crut avant d'être entraîné avec lui hors du palais, il prit Président Miaou pour aller dans la forêt féerique. Alec riait en regardant les papillons qui volaient autour d'eux, il revint vers son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le retient et le fit s'allonger par terre, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Ils se regardaient avec passion et s'embrassaient, il défit les boutons de sa tunique. Il embrassa son torse et lécha son téton avant de descendre vers le sud, il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait sur son torse. Il lui enleva son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il le relâcha et le prépara, il était sur le point de le pénétrer quand son consort l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Je veux le faire sous ta forme démoniaque proposa Alec

\- Tu veux le faire pendant que je serai sous ma forme démoniaque répéta Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plait. J'ai sentit que tu es plus que furieux de ce que tu appris aujourd'hui, alors vas-y lâche-toi avec moi décréta Alec

\- Tu sais que je ne serai pas tendre si je le fais sous ma forme démoniaque en plus avec ma fureur décréta Magnus

\- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal sourit Alec

Il ferma les yeux devant les yeux d'amour de son amant, il prit son apparence démoniaque. Le noiraud frémit d'appréhension en regardant l'apparence démoniaque de son amant, il tressaillit de plaisir. Il le pénétra brusquement ce qui le fit haleter de surprise, il lui ne donna pas le temps de souffler qu'il commençait à lui donner des coups de reins puissants. Il cria de plaisir en le sentant pleinement en lui, il se déversa quand il frôla plusieurs fois sa prostate. Sa rune d'endurance s'activa, il se retira de lui et le fit se retourner à quatre pattes en le pénétrant de nouveau en agrippant ses hanches férocement. Il lui donna des coups de reins, il changea de nouveau de position par sa rune de flexibilité. Alec se retrouva sur le côté pendant qu'il lui donna des coups de reines avec brusquerie, il rejeta sa tête en criant de jouissance. Magnus voyant qu'il avait jouit plusieurs fois, il commença à ralentir ses coups et était prêt à reprendre sa forme normal quand son amant l'arrêta.

\- Continue…ne…ne…t'arrête…ne…t'arrête…pas gémit Alec de la bave aux lèvres

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il le chevaucha en le retenant dans ses bras, il lui répéta de ne pas s'arrêter. Il poursuivit ses coups avant de se déverser en lui sous la jouissance, il le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les pouvoir des enfants et la demande d'Alexis. Bisous glacées. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Ne t'inquiète pas elles ne vont pas se faire prendre pour le moment, les mamies gaga sont de sortis et encore dans ce chapitre XD**

**Lavigne 126: Rassure-toi la mort de Lorenzo arrive bientôt pour celle d'Aldertree je voudrais lui faire un peu mal avant de le faire tuer XD prochain chapitre avec tes idées combiné à mon génie de la perversité XD **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui fait la moue" Ce n'est pas juste tu auras tout ce que tu veux avec euh comment tu vas l'appeler du coup papy dieu, grand-père dieu, le vieux scnork " Hachi s'écroula de rire devant ses noms alors que Satan ricana diaboliquement alors que Alec pâlissait" C'est vrai tu ne sais pas quand dis que les grands-parents passent sur les caprices de leurs petits enfants XD tu as réussi à lire le tout XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Alec était dehors en train de regarder les étoiles quand des bras vinrent l'enlacer et une paire de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou, ils regardèrent les étoiles en même temps ensemble se rappelant de leur moment ensembles. Il tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui caressa la joue. Ils firent l'amour sous les étoiles, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mission d'Aline et d'Helen, Magnus avait appris le plan de Lorenzo ce qui le rendit fou de rage. Alec réussit à le calmer mais il était furieux aussi d'apprendre que celui-ci comptait l'enlever pour avoir son pouvoir, il eut envie de vomir en pensant à lui. Les jumeaux réussirent à le détourner de ses pensées nauséeuses, ils avaient à présent trois mois et ils étaient bien éveillés en gazouillant assez souvent. Ils faisaient leurs nuits complètes, leurs deux grands-mères étaient toujours raides dingues d'eux. Elles gardaient assez souvent les enfants pour laisser Alec reprendre son entraînement avec son mari, ils s'entraînaient à l'épée puis au corps à corps avant de terminer l'entraînement par une étreinte brûlante. Le Nephilim commença rapidement à retrouver son niveau d'autrefois, il n'avait pas encore exploité le pouvoir céleste que l'ange Raziel lui avait donné. Il en avait parlé avec l'empereur, il lui conseilla d'attendre encore un peu avant d'exploiter cette nouvelle puissance. Ils s'aimaient encore tous les deux comme au premier jour, ils avaient repris leurs activités sexuelles et Alec utilisait assez souvent sa rune d'endurance avec celle de la flexibilité. Rare où Maia ne retrouva pas son ami épuisé dans le lit en essayant de se lever pour s'occuper des enfants. Magnus avait nommé entre –temps Jem en tant que premier ministre, Max et Raphaël étaient ravie de la nouvelle. Ils étaient toujours les stratèges et les commandants de l'armée du démon, ils essayaient de trouver un plan de bataille pour contrer Aldertree. Ce dernier avait envoyé Lorenzo pour infiltrer le palais en même temps qu'il essayera d'enlever Alec, Aline et Helen surveillaient la situation. Alec se réveilla après une nuit agité avec son amant, il grimaça avant de prendre sa stèle pour passer sur sa rune de guérison.

\- Maia appela Alec

\- Tu es déjà réveillé, j'ai finis de préparer ton bain avant que les jumeaux se réveillent répondit Maia

\- Merci, surveille les en attendant que j'aille prendre mon bain demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et s'assis dans le canapé pour bercer les enfants avec la ficelle, Alec entra dans l'eau et soupira en sentant ses muscles se détendre doucement. Magnus entra et salua Maia,

\- Où est le consort questionna Magnus

\- Dans son bain répondit Maia

Il sourit et se rendit dans le bain pour le regarder, Alec était en train de se détendre dans le bain en appréciant l'eau chaude qui calmait ses maux. Il s'avança et prit l'éponge prés de la baignoire pour laver sa peau doucement, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se détendit en voyant son mari. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il le lava avec l'éponge amoureusement en la passant sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Il soupira d'aise devant le nettoyage de son amant, il retira l'éponge pour passer sa main à la place et dévia celui-ci vers le sud. Son amant attrapa son bras en gémissant de plaisir, il cria de jouissance en rejetant sa tête. L'empereur sourit de joie en voyant l'état extatique de son mari, il captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de le laisser se rincer dans l'eau. Il sortit de la salle de bain et en profita pour embrasser ses enfants, il retourna à son audience tranquillement. Alec sortit de sa salle de bain entouré d'une serviette, Maia l'aida à s'habiller et mit ses bijoux sur lui. Il vérifia ses enfants, Ethan était réveillé dans le berceau alors que sa sœur était en encore endormit. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui donner la tétée, il téta goulûment sa pitance ce qui fit sourire son père. Il lui fit faire son rôt avant de passer à sa fille, celle-ci fut impatiente avant de chercher son téton. Il lui caressa ses cheveux fins, il lui fit faire son rôt à son tour avant de les emmener dehors. Ils gazouillaient dans ses bras tous les deux, il s'installa sur le balcon après que les serviteurs aient emmené les berceaux. Il plaça les jumeaux dans les berceaux et les berça tous les deux avec une ficelle. Magnus écouta Jem qui parla de la situation auprès du peuple, depuis quelque temps des brigands volaient les récoltes et tuaient des villageois innocents. En entendant cela Magnus serra son épée dans son fourreau, l'orage gronda légèrement signe qu'il se contrôlait. Raphaël fit calmer son frère en proposant de gérer le problème pour lui, il rassura son frère car ils devaient se concentrer sur la guerre contre Aldertree. Il réfléchissait à la question de stopper les brigands, plus tard Alec se rendit au temple après avoir demander à Nirmala et Jia de surveiller les jumeaux. Leurs réponses ne se fit pas attendre qu'elles acceptaient de surveiller les jumeaux, il riait doucement en se rappelant qu'il c'était presque fait jeter de la pièce par les deux grands-mères complètement gaga. Il pria dans le temple de l'ange Raziel, il descendit et vit plusieurs fidèles en train de prier ce qui le fit sourire. Il se rendit dans son palanquin quand il entendit des cris, il courra vers la source du cri, il trouva des brigands en train de piller le temple et les gens. Il cria de rage avant de prendre une épée, il sauta sur eux en les combattants. Il les blessa quand l'un d'eux le reconnut,

\- Tu es le consort Alec, vous allez payer ce que vous avez fait menaça l'un des brigands

Ils montaient sur leurs chevaux, il serra son épée dans sa main. Plus tard il entra dans la salle de l'audience, Magnus se redressa vivement en voyant du sang sur le visage de son mari après sa bataille avec certains brigands. Il s'avança avec rage, son aura démoniaque l'entoura autour de lui.

\- Alexander, que s'est t-il passé demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que des brigands ont attaqué le temple de l'ange Raziel, l'ont pillé et ont tuaient des fidèles de l'ange Raziel s'écria Alec dans tout la salle

Magnus ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir furieux de savoir que son consort fut pris dans l'attaque des ses brigands, l'orage éclata avec violence et le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. L'aura d'Alec augmentait sous la colère, tous dans la salle virent les deux puissances du couple.

\- JEM, ENVOIE UNE ESCOUADE TROUVER SES BRIGANDS ET JE LES VEUX MORTS OU VIFS déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Jem

Alec fut satisfait de la situation, il se retourna et s'en alla vers sa chambre pour retirer le sang sur ses vêtements. Maia fut inquiète avant d'être rassuré que le sang appartenait aux brigands qu'il avait combattus, il alla chercher ses enfants avec sa belle-mère et Jia. Elles étaient en train de roucouler avec eux, Nirmala vit l'expression de son gendre ce qui l'inquiéta. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus va faire quelque chose à propos de ça rassura Nirmala

\- Je l'espère car j'irais moi-même les combattre si c'est comme ça décréta Alec

\- Je te défendrai de quitter le palais malgré que tu sais te battre déclara Magnus en entrant dans la pièce

Il défia son mari du regard, il tiqua légèrement en le regardant. Il embrassa ses enfants qui gazouillaient dans ses bras, plus tard Alec était en train de retirer ses bijoux quand l'empereur entra dans la pièce.

\- Es-tu sérieux de quitter le palais pour aller aider le peuple questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je ne veux pas que le peuple te calomnie de même quand lorsqu'Ethan montera sur le trône répondit Alec

Il soupira de l'obstination de son mari, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux avant de l'aider à retirer ses bijoux. Quelques jours plus tard les soldats réussirent à capturer les brigands qui semaient la terreur à Edom, Alec fut satisfait de la situation et le peuple put enfin respirer tranquillement. Il s'occupa de ses enfants qui gazouillaient dans les berceaux,

\- Mes petits chéris sont réveillés gloussa Alec

Il les prit avant de les emmener sur son lit et les embrassa amoureusement, il fredonna la berceuse de sa mère ce qui les fit bailler doucement. Il les embrassa sur le front chacun, il caressa leurs cheveux. Maia entra dans la pièce et posa un plateau de bijoux sur la coiffeuse de son ami,

\- Reine Catarina t'a envoyé ceci pour toi, je vois que les jumeaux se sont endormis sur le lit sourit Maia

\- Je le sais, je les aie mis sur le lit pour les regarder et je ne me lasse pas d'eux. C'est nostalgique de les voir alors que il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient encore dans mon ventre commenta Alec

\- Tu pourras avoir d'autre enfants avec sa majesté gloussa Maia

\- Maia rougit Alec

Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir encore des enfants avec Magnus, il gloussa en contemplant les fruits de leurs amours couchés prés de lui. Pendant ce temps Lorenzo arriva à Edom à cheval avec quelques soldats avec lui, il ricana en voyant le palais et alla se cacher dans une grotte et commença à former son plan avec les soldats. Il se faufila dans le palais dans la nuit en se couvrant d'une couverture, il se servit d'une cachette dans la prison. Il eut l'intelligence de ce souvenir de chaque cachette dans le palais, il se cacha et se servit d'un autre passage secret qui heureusement n'avait pas été découvert par Magnus. Il entra dans la chambre du consort et se cacha, il haussa un sourcil en remarquant deux berceaux dans la chambre. Alec entra avec ses enfants dans les bras et les déposa chacun dans un berceau, Maia emmena ses coffres à bijoux pour qu'il puisse les enlever.

\- C'est bon tu peux y aller, je vais les retirer moi-même déclara Alec

\- D'accord, appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose commenta Maia

Elle alla attendre dehors avec les autres servantes, il retira ses colliers en gardant le cadeau de Magnus dans son cou. Il rougit en le touchant, Lorenzo se cacha et le regarda retirer ses bijoux. Il retira ses bracelets avant de se lever pour retirer sa tunique derrière le paravent, il prit ses vêtements quand il fronça les sourcils en sentant une personne dans sa chambre. Il prit peur et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants mais ils dormaient profondément, il sortit dehors pour voir ses servantes et Maia.

\- L'un de vous est entré dans la chambre questionna Alec

\- Non, aucune de nous est entré dans la chambre, est ce que tout va bien questionna Maia

\- J'ai sentit quelqu'un dans ma chambre répondit Alec

Le traître se cacha rapidement en les voyant venir dans la chambre, elles vérifiaient chaque pièce et ne vit personne. Alec soupira de fatigue en se massant les tempes,

\- Je crois que je suis fatigué et je vais me reposer décréta Alec

\- D'accord, bonne nuit et à demain souhaita Maia

Il lui souhaita la même chose avant de se mettre au lit, il prit la ficelle et commença à bercer ses enfants dans les berceaux. Il s'endormit rapidement en les regardant, Lorenzo sortit de sa cachette et regarda les enfants dans les berceaux. Nia et Ethan étaient endormit, le petit prince ouvrit les yeux. Il vit l'intrus et cligna des yeux en faisant un bouclier pour protéger sa sœur et lui, l'adulte tiqua de dédain avant de plonger sa main contre le bouclier, il s'électrocuta la main ce qui le fit crier de douleur silencieusement. Il jeta un regard noir à l'héritier du royaume, Alec bougea dans son sommeil ce qui l'alerta.

\- On se verra tous les deux cracha Lorenzo avant de partir rapidement

Le consort se réveilla et vit son fils en train de pleurer, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer.

\- Papa est là consola Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le calma, il sourit en voyant le sourire de son fils. Il chanta sa berceuse ce qui le fit s'endormir, il le mit au lit et vérifia sa fille qui était endormit. Il se recoucha, Lorenzo retourna vers la grotte où tous les soldats l'attendaient. Ils remarquèrent la main blessé du traître,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon seigneur questionna le soldat

\- Tout va bien répondit Lorenzo en pénétrant profondément dans la grotte

Il repensa au bouclier d'Ethan qui l'a protégé lui et sa sœur,

\- Vraiment c'est la progéniture de cette ordure de Magnus, si j'arrive à tuer Magnus il faudra que je pense à m'en débarrasser aussi car il sera une menace pour mon empire pensa Lorenzo

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus entra dans la chambre de son consort pour voir ses enfants, Nia était sur le lit en gazouillant pendant que Ethan était en train de téter.

\- Oh c'est papa qui est là gloussa Magnus

Nia roula sur le côté en essayant de regarder son père, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment ce qui la fit rire. Il lui souffla sur son ventre ce qui la fit glousser, Alec riait légèrement en jetant des coups d'œil vers son fils. Magnus reposa sa fille sur le lit pour se pencher vers son fils, celui-ci enclencha son bouclier en protégeant son père et lui. Ils s'étonnaient de voir le bouclier de leur fils, Magnus plongea sa main sur le bouclier qui l'électrocuta.

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça va ne t'en fais pas mais je pense que le bouclier de notre fils est très puissant, il y a quelque chose qui a déclenché ce type de réaction. Mais je suis heureux de voir son pouvoir se déclencher ainsi sourit Magnus de fierté

\- Tu crois que Nia a aussi un pouvoir interrogea Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour mais c'est sûr que Nia a un pouvoir elle aussi sourit Magnus

Alec caressa les cheveux de son fils pendant que Magnus surveillait sa fille qui roulait sur le côté, il fit faire son rôt à son fils avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Nirmala et Jia entrèrent dans la pièce ce qui le fit se redresser, ils riaient devant les baisers de leurs deux grands-mères qui les couvraient de baisers. Leurs parents sourirent en les regardant, Ethan gazouillait en regardant Jia alors que Nia riait avec Nirmala. Magnus embrassa son mari sur la tempe,

\- Je vais aller gérer les affaires prévient Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir avec les deux femmes, sa belle-mère regarda son gendre qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que celui-ci est partit gérer les affaires du royaume. Pendant ce temps l'émissaire entra dans la salle d'audience avec le message d'Helen et d'Aline, Jem lis le message à voix haute. Il se tourna vers l'empereur qui avait la tête baissé, il le releva lentement sa tête. Ses yeux contenaient une fureur grandissante,

\- Alors comme ça il est à Edom en train de se cacher comme le rat des champs qu'il est articula Magnus

\- Vous voulez qu'on envoie des gardes le capturer proposa Jem

\- Non pas maintenant, si il veut jouer au chat et la souris alors soit, il va être la souris qui va se faire piéger par le chat ricana Magnus sadiquement

Tous frémissaient devant son rire sadique, Alec était avec Alexis qui était venu dans sa chambre. Elle joua avec les jumeaux,

\- Oncle Alec, est ce que les jumeaux vont grandir un jour signa Alexis

\- Bien sûr, ils vont grandir comme toi. Nia sera sûrement une petite fille aussi adorable que toi et Ethan est bien un petit garçon répondit Alec

\- C'est super, dis oncle Magnus va leurs apprendre à se battre signa Alexis

\- Oui, pourquoi est ce que tu veux toi aussi apprendre à te battre questionna Alec

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, il sourit et les embrassa sur le front.

\- Jessamine le sait que tu veux apprendre à te battre questionna Alec

\- Maman ne veut pas que j'apprenne à me battre comme toi, oncle Alec. Est-ce que tu pourrais la convaincre s'il te plait ? Je veux être aussi forte que toi signa Alexis en faisant des yeux de biches

\- Je discuterai avec ta mère si ma petite coccinelle le souhaite je t'enseignerai les rudiments du combats accepta Alec

\- Merci oncle Alec, je t'adore signa Alexis

Elle sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, il gloussa et la surveilla en train de jouer avec ses enfants. Il se leva pour aller nettoyer ses flèches quand il entendit le cri d'Alexis, il leva la tête surpris et vit les jouets en train de léviter dans les airs. Il cligna des yeux en les voyants léviter, il regarda ses enfants et vit Nia en train de bouger ses mains. Alexis se tourna vers son oncle en pointant les enfants,

\- C'est les jumeaux qui font ça signa Alexis

\- Oui, plutôt Nia qui est en train de jouer avec son pouvoir expliqua Alec

Elle se réjouit encore plus quand les jouets se mirent à virevolter dans les airs, Jessamine entra dans la chambre et vit les jouets léviter et le rire silencieuse de sa fille, elle trouva son beau-frère assis dans un fauteuil en train de nettoyer ses flèches tout en chantant le serment des anges. Elle s'assit en face de lui,

\- Alexis a été sage questionna Jessamine

\- Oh que oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais te faire part d'une chose la concernant qu'elle m'a demandée sourit Alec

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Jessamine

\- Eh bien elle voudrait que je l'entraîne à l'épée pour être forte comme moi, elle voulait que je te demande la permission de le faire proposa Alec

\- Disons que je ne vois pas d'inconvénients mais j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse, elle est si fragile soupira Jessamine

\- Je sais Jessamine, mais elle pourrait ainsi se défendre au cas où tenta de convaincre Alec

\- Tu as raison, elle pourra se défendre contre les personnes qui voudront lui faire du mal pensa Jessamine en passant une main sur son doigt où il y avait son alliance qu'elle avait détruit

Son beau-frère la prit par la main pour la rassurer, elle lui sourit ce qui le fit se détendre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec entraîna Alexis au rudiment du combat, Magnus fut surpris de voir son mari et sa nièce en train de se battre sur la terrasse sous les yeux inquiets de Jessamine. Ils s'entraînaient aux bâtons, elle attaqua son oncle en lui donnant un coup de bâton. Il riposta en la repoussant légèrement, elle serra les dents et fit tourner le bâton dans ses mains avant de l'attaquer encore une fois. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de sauter pour éviter le coup du Nephilim, elle ne vit pas son coup de pieds ce qui la fit glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Jessamine essaya d'aller prés de sa fille quand Magnus l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher,

\- Magnus, laisse-moi vérifier si elle va bien s'inquiéta Jessamine

\- Si elle était dans un combat réel, elle aurait pu être tué ou pire. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour elle mais elle a choisit d'apprendre à se battre pour ne plus être un fardeau pour toi expliqua Magnus en posant une main sur son épaule

Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa fille en train de s'entraîner durement avec son oncle, ce dernier évita ses coups et la repoussa encore une fois. Elle essuya la sueur sur son menton avant de lever la main pour jeter une boule de feu sur lui, il l'évita avant de se faire faucher les pieds. Il fut déstabiliser avant de se reprendre rapidement, il sauta avant d'atterrir derrière sa nièce. Il donna un coup de bâton dans son dos, elle toucha son dos en grimaçant.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui Alexis proposa Alec

Elle se leva et fit face à son oncle avec un regard déterminé, elle serra son bâton dans ses mains et l'attaqua sans s'arrêter. Il comprit que la fillette voulait continuer, il riposta à ses attaques. Au bon d'un quart d'heure elle était essoufflée et pleine de sueur avec la fatigue marquée sur son visage, elle était pleine de bleus et de poussières à force de se faire traîner par terre. Elle essaya d'attaquer son oncle qui donna un coup de bâton pour lui faire perdre son arme, elle se tient les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Alec prit les bâtons et les rangea avant de venir vers elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui d'accord, tu es très fatiguée et tu es blessée constata Alec

\- D'accord oncle Alec, mais je veux m'entraîner demain signa Alexis

\- Non, dans quelques jours ma coccinelle parce que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes conseilla Alec

Elle était sur le point de faire les gestes quand elle tomba de fatigue dans ses bras, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena vers Jessamine qui lui caressa les cheveux humides. Elle la coucha dans son lit et lui caressa ses cheveux, elle se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle grimaça de douleur devant ses courbatures, sa mère lui donna une potion pour qu'elle aille mieux. La blonde s'assit sur le lit et regarda sa fille dans les yeux,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu veux apprendre à te battre à ce point questionna Jessamine d'une voix maternelle

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant, elle sentit les doigts de sa mère lui remonter son menton. Elle haussa la tête pour attendre sa réponse,

\- Je veux apprendre à me battre pour te protéger maman, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. J'ai entendu dire que Lorenzo a essayé de nous tuer avant de s'enfuir, alors je veux être forte pour te protéger contre lui signa Alexis

\- Oh chérie souffla Jessamine en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, elle essuya ses larmes dans le dos de sa fille par ses mots. Au même moment Alec était en train de penser à sa nièce avant de voir les jouets des jumeaux léviter dans les airs et danser devant eux, il riait doucement. Magnus arriva avant d'éviter un animal en bois prés de lui, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela questionna Magnus

\- Tu n'as rien fais mais c'est le pouvoir de Nia expliqua Alec en montrant sa fille

\- Je comprends mieux, elle aussi a essayé de me tuer comme son père gloussa Magnus

Il rougit à ses mots, le démon s'assit prés de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ethan cria pou attirer l'attention de ses parents vers lui, ils rigolaient doucement. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en le soulevant dans les airs,

\- On dirait que notre petit prince veut de l'attention n'est ce pas ? Mon petit prince roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec sourit en voyant le roucoulement de son fils avec son mari, le lendemain la pluie tomba beaucoup sur Edom après une période de sécheresse avec un peu de l'orage. Le consort berça ses enfants, Ethan pleurait dans le berceau et Nia couina doucement. À chaque grondement d'orage ils gémissaient de peur, la situation était ironique au vu qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de l'orage que provoquait leur père dans sa colère alors que quand c'est naturel ils avaient peur. Magnus vint les voir, il trouva son amant en train d'essayer de calmer Ethan qui pleurait dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que mon petit prince à un gros chagrin questionna Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Notre fils a peur de l'orage, mais étonnamment il n'a pas peur de celui que provoque son père gloussa Alec

Il fit un sourire amusé avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le petit prince se calma rapidement dans les bras de son père. Il le berça en l'embrassant sur le front, le consort fit la moue en regardant la scène.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ça fait des heures que j'essaye de le calmer et toi en espace d'une seconde. Tu réussis à le calmer bouda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Que veux-tu ? C'est un secret d'un empereur à son hériter et personne ne doit le savoir sous peine de mort ricana Magnus en regardant son fils

Le garçonnet se mit sourire avec son père pour le confirmer, son autre père roula des yeux à ça.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une promenade amoureuse en bateaux et la décision d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Les pouvoirs des enfants continue dans ce chapitre et oui Alec va prendre une décision radical concernant Lorenzo **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas légèrement me détester avant de m'aimé pour le prochain chapitre mais je me fait largement pardonné avec l'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre XD et pour les nouveaux idées je suis en train de réfléchir la plupart par contre tu vas content car je vais faire une chapitre rien qu'avec tes idées assez chaud XD **

**HekateWicth1 : Il galère alors que notre Magnus nationale calme leur fils immédiatement ce qui le frustre un peu, ravi que tu as aimé l'électrocution de Lorenzo par Ethan XD**

**Alec Barton: Bon j'avoue j'ai essayer d'avoir un nom pour lui mais bon tu as vraiment de la chance "Hachi se tourne vers Satan" Tu ne veux pas m'adopter par hasard parce que je pourrais demander à dieu tout ce que je veux "Hachi commença à avoir le nez qui saigne légèrement "Vraiment tout ce que je veux "Satan leva un sourcil en la regardant " Rien que pour ça "Hachi fit la moue et allait s'installer dans son coin en boudant" Pour la peine je vais noyer l'enfer nah "Hachi tira la langue comme un enfant alors qu'Alec était mort de rire derrière" double moment chaud dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec caressa les cheveux de son mari qui avait la tête sur ses genoux, il lui sourit en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils firent un bisou esquimau en rigolant avant de s'embrasser réellement encore une fois, ils se câlinaient en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel sur le toit du temple. Un mois s'est écoulé les jumeaux avaient à présent quatre mois, ils étaient dégourdis et babillaient s'en cesse ce qui amusait beaucoup les membres de sa famille. Nirmala et Jia étaient toujours raide dingues d'eux, elles les surveillaient quand le couple était occupé. Jia était triste de l'absence de sa fille mais elle reposait son amour sur Nia, Alec la consolait quand elle était en train de penser à Aline. Cette dernière poursuivit sa mission d'espionne avec Helen auprès d'Aldertree, le rival de Magnus ne savait pas que les deux femmes étaient les deux espionnes de l'empereur. Helen continua ses talents de comédienne pour faire croire qu'elle était vraiment une courtisane, l'homme était de plus en plus charmé par elle. Plusieurs fois il la voulu dans son lit avec la promesse de l'épouser, par chance elle réussit à esquiver ses tentatives de séduction en lui rappelant qu'elle était encore vierge et de ce fait qu'elle se donnera à lui quand ils seront marié ce qu'il calma rapidement ses ardeurs. Aline était mécontente de la situation mais dû se contrôler pour ne pas tuer le traître dans son sommeil, quand à Lorenzo il était toujours à Edom en train de se cacher en attendant le moment pour enlever Alec et pour faire tomber Magnus. L'empereur jubilait du fait de savoir qu'il jouait avec les nerfs avec son ex-beau-frère en faisant semblant d'envoyer des gardes à sa recherche, Jem avait fait son enquête de son côté pour découvrir un espion au sien du palais. Il réfléchit à un stratagème avec Max et Raphaël pour débusquer l'espion, ils firent croire avec l'approbation du couple qu'Alec était sur le point de partir à Idris très prochainement pour rendre visite à sa famille. L'espion en question alla reporter le tout à Lorenzo qui voulait utiliser cet opportunité pour capturer le noiraud, il ricana en attendant de pouvoir avoir un moment avec le consort. Alec regarda sa fille gigoter dans tous les sens dans l'eau avec son fils,

\- Ma puce adore l'eau à ce que je vois gloussa Alec en tenant sa fille dans ses bras avec son fils

Ils riaient en tapant dans l'eau ce qui les fit éclabousser de partout, il riait avant de les faire sortir du bain. Maia l'aida en l'enroulant dans une serviette propre, ils les emmenaient dans la chambre. Le jeune père changea ses enfants et les garda sur le lit en jouant avec eux, Nia fit léviter les jouets dans les airs. Ethan rigola en voyant les jouets danser devant lui,

\- Vous vous amusez bien on dirait constata Alec

Ils éclataient de rie en riant car ils regardèrent les jouets en train de voler dans les airs, Alec riait doucement et se pencha vers eux pour les embrasser. Ethan roula doucement sur le lit avant d'être stopper par le coussin que son père avait mis pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre, il eut une idée en les regardant. Il appela sa servante et lui donna un grand drap pour mettre ses enfants dessus, il le posa par terre avant de les mettre sur le drap calé avec des coussins. Ils purent jouer tout en roulant par terre, le Nephilim était assis prés d'eux tout en mettant des runes sur son arc. Nia bougea ses pieds en riant, Jessamine et Alexis entrèrent dans la chambre pour venir les voir, elle sauta au cou de son oncle pour l'embrasser. Sa belle-sœur promit de surveiller les enfants pendant qu'ils allaient s'entraînés, Maia l'aida à porter les enfants sur la terrasse pas loin du lieu de l'entraînement, elle s'amusa avec eux pendant leurs entraînement. Alexis frappa son oncle avec son bâton mais il para l'attaque, il la repoussa avec son pied. Elle esquiva et se servit de sa taille pour traverser entre les jambes de son oncle, il sourit avant de se défendre par derrière. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs démoniaque pour lui lancer un boule de feu sur lui, il écrasa sa boule de feu dans sa main et l'attaqua et fit une prise de force avec elle. Elle grimaça devant la force surhumaine de son oncle, elle essaya de faucher ses pieds ce qui le fit esquiver. Il donna un coup de bâton assez violent ce qui fit la fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres dans la poussière, il s'inquiéta pour elle mais sourit quand elle se releva en crachant du sang sur le côté. Elle essuya son menton avant de sauter de nouveau sur lui, ils firent un duel de bâton. Alec sourit de plus en plus devant les progrès de sa nièce, Magnus qui sortait de la réunion avec ses conseillers et ses ministres arriva prés de sa sœur et embrassa ses enfants avant d'observer son mari et sa nièce en train de s'entraîner, il s'approcha d'eux ce qui les fit stopper. Alexis salua son oncle en faisant les gestes, il prit le bâton des mains de son amant après l'avoir embrassé à son tour.

\- Ça te dirait que je soit ton adversaire ma coccinelle proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr mon oncle, j'ai toujours voulu me battre contre toi signa Alexis

Ils se mirent en place, elle souffla doucement avant d'attaquer son oncle avec son bâton. Il riposta et l'attaqua à son tour, elle essaya de parer ses attaques contrairement à Alec qui restait en défense pour qu'elle puisse attaquer et corriger sa position et ses techniques. Magnus la força à rester en défense, elle se fit traîner après un coup de pied de la part de Magnus. Elle se releva de nouveau et l'attaqua, ils s'entraînaient jusqu'à Alexis s'effondre à bout de souffle. Alec était sur le point de venir vers elle pour l'aider quand son mari le devança et prit sa nièce dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur son front humide.

\- C'est très bien ma puce, je suis si fier de toi. Tu es bien une Bane vanta Magnus de fierté

\- Merci oncle Magnus signa Alexis

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son oncle épuisée par son entraînement, Jessamine prit sa fille dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre pour s'occuper d'elle. Magnus prit son amant par la hanche et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Ça te dirait un entraînement vite-fait proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuelle

\- Je voudrais bien m'entraîner avec toi mais je dois m'occuper des jumeaux rappela Alec

\- Je commence à regretter de les avoir conçu soupira Magnus

Il gloussa devant son soupir et l'embrassa sur la joue, il rejoint sa servante qui gardait les enfants qui jouaient toujours sur le tapis à l'ombre. Nirmala et Jia arrivèrent et les trouvèrent à l'ombre sous la terrasse, elles s'approchaient avant de prendre chacun les enfants pour les embrasser. Les deux bébés étaient en train d'éclater de rire sous les baisers des deux femmes, Magnus vint les rejoindre prés d'eux.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais avoir des baisers avec toi mère proposa Magnus

\- Non, mes baisers ne sont réservés que pour mes anges n'est ce pas ma petite princesse gloussa Nirmala avec sa petite-fille

\- Argh, ce n'est pas juste moi aussi je voulais des baisers bouda Magnus

Nia riait sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Ethan sourit béat devant les baisers de Jia. Alec regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé, Magnus s'assit prés de lui et mit la main dans son dos. Ils se regardèrent avec amour, pendant ce temps Lorenzo faisait les cents pas dans la grotte. Un soldat entra dans la pièce où il vivait,

\- Alors des nouvelles quand est-ce que le consort va partir d'Idris questionna Lorenzo impatient

\- D'après les nouvelles qu'on a, c'est prévu pour dans deux semaines répondit le soldat

\- Parfait on pourra le capturer et ainsi avoir le trône, des nouvelles d'Aldertree questionna Lorenzo

\- Pas encore mon seigneur répondit le soldat

\- Bien prévenez-moi en cas de changement de situation déclara Lorenzo

Il s'inclina avant de partir de la grotte en laissant le traître seul dans la grotte, celui-ci essaya de déterminer un plan pour avoir Alec pour lui, le marier de force avec lui et ainsi avoir ses pouvoirs angéliques. Entre-temps Aldertree sourit de perversité en regardant les courbes d'Helen qui dansait sensuellement, il buvait son vin avant de faire signe à Aline de le resservir. La blonde termina sa danse et le regarda l'applaudir en se redressant,

\- Vraiment parfaite pour moi sourit Aldertree

\- Merci mon seigneur, puis-je me retirer pour me reposer proposa Helen

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux te retirer ? Reste pour ce soir dans ma tente de toutes façons tu es ma fiancée alors que nous soyons intimes avant ou après le mariage ne fait pas de différence au vu que tu seras ma femme susurra Aldertree

\- Mais dans ma culture il faut que je sois mariée si je me donne à un homme mon seigneur répondit Helen

Il soupira de dépit avant d'offrir un petit coffre prés de lui duquel sortit un collier en diamant, il se leva et le passer dans le cou de la princesse. Aline se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme pour avoir osé toucher sa femme, il l'embrassa dans la nuque ce qui fit frémir Helen de dégoût. Il commença à la tripoter indécemment avant de la relâcher,

\- Mais tu as raison en disant d'attendre que nous soyons marié, cela va attiser ma faim pour toi ainsi je serai vraiment satisfait lors de notre nuit de noce ricana Aldertree en s'asseyant dans son canapé

Elle s'inclina devant lui avant de faire signe à Aline de venir avec elle, elles le laissèrent seul dans sa tente. Elles entraient dans leurs tentes, Aline ferma leurs tentes et vérifia si que personne ne puisse les entendre sachant que leurs tentes étaient éloignés du camp par respect de leurs intimités. Helen enleva le collier de diamant avant de le jeter avec dégoût,

\- Prépare -moi vite un bain s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus sentir les mains répugnants de cet homme sur moi grimaça Helen de dégoût

Elle prépara le bain pour son épouse avant de la rejoindre à l'intérieur, elle soupira en sentant ses mains sur elle.

\- Cher ancêtre, je ne sais plus combien de temps est ce que je vais tenir avec lui avec ses incessantes demande indécente envers moi soupira Helen

\- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu jusqu'à qu'il décide d'attaquer Edom afin de savoir quels sont ses plans ensuite je te promets avant de partir de lui couper le bras promis Aline en l'embrassant sur son épaule

\- D'ailleurs ça me fout les trouilles en le regardant dans son œil railla Helen

\- C'est Alec qui l'a rendu borgne révéla Aline

Elles discutaient pour se détendre avant de se vêtir en soldat pour se faufiler parmi les soldats pour avoir les informations au sujet de leurs attaques et des plans, au même moment Max, Raphaël et Jem étaient en train de trouver une faille pour contrecarrer les plans d'Aldertree d'après les espionnages des filles. Ils en parlaient avec Magnus qui approuva la situation,

\- Concernant ce traître de Lorenzo questionna Magnus

\- Pour le moment majesté, d'après nos sources le rat est en train de mordre à l'appât mais il nous faut attendre encore un peu pour l'attirer expliqua Max

\- Bien faîtes ce que vous pouvez mais ramenez-le moi vivant car je veux moi-même lui donner une sentence à la hauteur de ses crimes déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le trio

Il sortit de la pièce et vit la pleine lune dans le ciel, il sourit avant de regarder la chambre de son consort. Il sourit ayant une idée, il ordonna aux serviteurs de préparer la barque avec un pique-nique pour deux. Il alla dans la chambre de son consort pour voir son mari sur le lit en train de bercer leurs jumeaux qui étaient en train de dormir, Alec chantait la berceuse de sa mère pour les faire dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari qui marcha vers lui, il sourit en le regardant.

\- Ils sont endormis comme des anges, constata Magnus

\- Oui, ce sont vraiment des anges sourit Alec

Il les embrassa légèrement pour ne pas les réveiller, il se retourna vers son consort qui le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Je voudrais te proposer de sortir tous les deux car j'ai quelque chose à te montrer proposa Magnus

\- Très bien, attends que je prévienne Maia pour qu'elle puisse garder les enfants pour moi accepta Alec en se levant

Sa servante accepta de garder les enfants à sa place, ils se rendirent dans la forêt prés d'un lac où une barque était attachée. Magnus monta sur le bateau et tendit sa main vers son mari qui rougit légèrement et l'aida à monter dessus, il détacha la corde et rama jusqu'au milieu du lac. Il se tourna vers son consort qui rougit de timidité,

\- Je voulais profiter de cette belle nuit avec toi sur ce lac sourit Magnus en touchant le visage de son amant

\- La soirée est parfaite sourit Alec

Il regarda des plats devant eux, l'empereur ouvrit les torchons qui recouvraient les plats pleins de victuaille. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, Magnus se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amant. Il caressa son visage avant de le faire s'allonger sur le sol du bateau, il déboutonna sa tunique doucement avant de prendre des raisins et des fraises pour les poser en forme de chemin sur son amant. Il plaça un raisin dans sa bouche,

\- Ne le mange pas ou sinon tu auras une punition décréta Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui et mangea délicatement chaque fruit sur lui en aspirant sa peau ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, Il essaya de ne pas manger le raisin, son amant lécha le jus des fruits qui s'écoulait sur lui. Il taquina ses tétons en les mordillant, le lait maternel jaillit ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Alec frotta son bassin contre le sien en gémissant de plaisir, il se redressa et l'embrassa pour voir que le raisin avait disparu.

\- Tu as mangé le raisin alors je dois te punir sourit Magnus

Il frémit en attendant de voir ce que Magnus avait en tête, il prit un torchon pour y déchirer une bande de tissus pour lui bander les yeux. Il l'attacha en l'embrassant sur la nuque,

\- Ta punition est de ne pas me voir te faire l'amour en plus tu ne sauras pas dans quel forme je te ferai l'amour susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et continua son exploration, il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon qu'il enleva et lui prit ses pieds pour les embrasser. Il remonta ses lèvres vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il effleura son érection ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il mordilla l'os de sa hanche avant de l'embrasser sur l'aine, il souffla sur son sexe ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de frustration. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le lécha tout en le taquinant. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il entendit pousser des cris de plus en plus aigu. Il humidifia ses doigts avant de les faire entrer dans son intimité, il les fit coulisser en griffant sa prostate. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en raclant ses doigts contre le bois sous le plaisir, il était encore plus excité devant les sensations que son amant lui faisait sentir. Il retira ses doigts avant de prendre sa forme démoniaque, il le pénétra après s'être lubrifié. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la pénétration de son mari ce qui le fit crier de plaisir et de douleur, il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus lui prit ses deux mains en les mettant au dessus de sa tête tout enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou tout en donnant des coups de reins en lui. Il s'arrêta avant de le faire changer de position avant de le pénétrer, il bougea à nouveau ses hanches en lui. Alec balança sa tête de chaque côté sous le plaisir, il le fit changer de position toutes les cinq minutes en usant de sa rune de flexibilité et de sa rune d'endurance après qu'il ait jouit plusieurs fois. Le Nephilim se déversa encore une fois alors que son mari le pénétra avant de jouir en lui en le remplissant de sa semence, il inséra son pouvoir démoniaque en lui ce qui le fit frémir. Ils s'effondrèrent à bout de souffle, Magnus l'embrassa dans ses cheveux humides. Il frissonna à la fraîcheur de la nuit, il lui fit enlever son bandeau sur ses yeux.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer au palais, ils refirent l'amour dans le lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les jumeaux. Plusieurs jours après Lorenzo se prépara pour aller capturer Alec qui devait se rendre à Idris, le trio essaya de trouver un sosie parfait du consort à la demande de Magnus. Max entra dans la chambre de son frère après s'être annoncé et demander l'autorisation auprès de l'empereur, il évita un jouet qui alla se cogner contre le mur.

\- Eh bien les jumeaux n'aiment pas les étrangers on dirait remarqua Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils font ça à chaque personne qui entre dans ma chambre, je suis content de te voir sourit Alec en enlaçant son petit frère

Malgré qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans le palais, ils se voyaient rarement comme le plus jeune était occupé par ses obligations de stratège et de commandant des armées de son beau-frère alors rare était les fois où ils se voyaient. Maia emmena un plateau de thé pour eux, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils face à face pour discuter pendant qu'Alec veillait sur ses enfants qui était de retour dans leurs berceaux.

\- Alors lequel a le plus de pouvoirs questionna Max en jetant un coup vers son neveu et sa nièce

\- Pour le moment on ne sait pas qui a hérité de quoi mais ils ont d'autres pouvoirs inconnus qui ne ceux sont pas encore réveillés conclu Alec

\- Je vois souffla Max

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans tes obligations demanda Alec en buvant sa tasse de thé

Il lui raconta ce qu'il allait mettre en place pour appâter Lorenzo en utilisant un sosie d'Alec, ce dernier était en train de réfléchi devant la stratégie de son frère.

\- Je sais que c'est un bon plan mais et si je jouais le rôle de l'appât proposa Alec

Son frère s'étouffa dans son thé, il toussa en regardant son frère avec des gros yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même demanda Max

\- Si, je me dis au lieu de sacrifier une vie innocente alors qu'il me capture à la place ainsi sa majesté pourra le capturer expliqua Alec

\- C'est un bon plan frangin mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'empereur acceptera cela conclu Max

\- Laisse-moi le convaincre décréta Alec

Le soir même il tenta de convaincre son mari de sa décision, il refusa catégoriquement de laisser son consort se faire capturer par son ex-beau-frère.

\- C'est la seule solution qu'on est mon amour, s'il te plait laisse-moi y aller. Je veux être utile pour l'empire supplia Alec

\- Tu sauras plus utile en restant auprès de nos enfants en sécurité au lieu d'être avec ce traître, qui sait ce qu'il a en tête avec toi. Il était obsédé par toi alors je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il te fera répliqua Magnus en le prenant par le visage

\- Mais je sais me défendre tenta de convaincre Alec

\- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas me permettre que tu le fasses et c'est un ordre tu m'entends ordonna Magnus

Il baissa la tête soumis à son ordre, il lui refit lever la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il l'entraîna sur le lit, Alec sourit avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Il se leva avant de prendre des foulards pour attacher son amant,

\- Ce soir c'est moi qui vais jouer susurra Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je vois ça souffla Magnus

Il déboutonna sa tunique et l'embrassa sur sa peau caramélisé, il descendit en goûtant la peau de son mari. Il arriva vers son pantalon et prit son érection, il souffla dessus et donna des coups de langue timide avant de le prendre en bouche. Il le suçota avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et donna des coups de hanche dans la bouche de son amant. Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, il se leva pour se déshabiller en dansant légèrement ce qui fit rugir le démon. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui avant s'empaler sur son érection, il rejeta sa tête sous la satisfaction d'être remplie. Il bougea ses hanches avec indécence, il gémit de plaisir en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas réveiller les jumeaux. Il bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite en se laissant tomber en arrière sur ses genoux, l'empereur lui donna des coups de reins ce qui le fit jouir. Son amant donna des coups de hanches avant de se déverser en lui, il s'effondra à demie sur lui en souriant extatique. Sa rune d'endurance le brûlait avant de se remettre à bouger sur le membre de son amant, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois dans cette position sans que Magnus s'en plaigne car il aimait voir son amant prendre du plaisir. Il était frustré légèrement de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme il voulait, Alec bougea encore une fois ses hanches avant de jouir encore une fois. Il implanta sa semence et ses pouvoirs démoniaques en lui, ils s'effondrèrent et le Nephilim délivra son mari de ses foulards. Il s'endormit en le prenant dans ses bras, plus tard Alec se leva doucement en l'embrassant chastement sur le front. Il se tourna vers ses enfants et les embrassa aussi, il eut les larmes aux yeux en sachant ce qu'il apprêtait à faire lui ferait très mal. Il sortit dehors pour voir son amie l'attendre avec une cape et ses armes, il s'équipa de ses armes en les cachant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu le sais tenta de convaincre Maia

\- Il me veut alors il m'aura sans mettre personne en danger, et je veux que tu restes auprès mes enfants et veilles sur eux si il m'arrive un malheur demanda Alec

\- Je le ferrai mais sa majesté sera furieux de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire commenta Maia

\- Je sais, veille sur eux Maia déclara Alec

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son ami mettre sa cape sur sa tête pour se faufiler dans la nuit, il alla dans l'écurie et regarda Président Miaou. Il lui caressa le museau,

\- S'il te plait aide-moi demanda Alec en le scellant

Il bougea la tête et le laissa monter sur son dos, il entendit du bruit dans l'écurie et eut peur que ce soit l'empereur. Il vit une petite touffe noire, il s'approcha pour voir Alexis habillée comme lui avec une cape sur elle.

\- Je veux venir avec toi oncle Alec signa Alexis

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux mon coccinelle, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi convaincu Alec

\- Si tu ne m'emmènes pas oncle Alec, alors j'irai dire à oncle Magnus ce que tu vas faire signa Alexis d'un visage déterminé

Il secoua la tête avant de l'emmener avec lui, ils allaient tous les deux dans un village. Magnus se réveilla en sentant l'anxiété de son mari et remarqua son absence, il le chercha partout dans tout le palais et interrogea Maia qui révéla la fuite d'Alec pour attirer Lorenzo.

\- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça fulmina Magnus

\- Il a fait cela pour ne pas que vous sacrifiez une vie innocente répondit Maia

Jessamine vint voir son frère en larmes, il la tint dans ses bras.

\- Alexis a disparut quand je me suis réveillée, oh par les ancêtres s'exclama Jessamine

\- Est-ce que tu as fouillé le palais demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai fouillé partout, où est ce qu'elle a pu partir se demanda Jessamine inquiète pour sa fille

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Lorenzo et l'enlèvement d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	44. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**Yuki-Onna : Lors d'une mission au Japon pour l'enclave, Barbara Lightwood l'ancêtre de Robert se retrouva coincée dans une montagne enneigé quand elle fut sauvée par un homme. Pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, Barbara lui demanda son souhait. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle devienne sa femme, elle refusa son souhait en étant mariée ayant déjà un enfant. L'inconnu lui proposa alors de lui donner une seule nuit avec lui, elle accepta de passer une nuit d'amour avec lui. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle découvrit plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de son aventure. Elle réussit à faire passer l'enfant à celle de Bénédict, plusieurs années plus tard à la naissance d'Alec l'inconnu revint en réclamant son fils. Univers Shadowhunter, Malec RATING M Mpreg**

**L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter **

**Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de De l'haine à l'amour ce soir comme promis. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter **

**Maia 0067 : Alexis est une vraie Bane qui aime le danger avec son oncle XD Lorenzo va avoir sa punition très dure dans ce chapitre et n'oublie pas de voter pour la fics que tu veux **

**Guest : Je prends note de ton vote**

**Lavigne 126 : Demain soir il y aura deux de tes idées assez chaud dans le prochain chapitre et prépare une baignoire de glaçons et n'oublie pas de voter pour ta fics que tu veux que j'écrive après celle-ci **

**Kachiri15 : Je prends note de ton vote**

**ANAOT : Je prends note de ton vote, merci de me suivre **

**Hekatewitch : « Hachi roula des yeux en voyant sa fantôme préféré en train de voler » franchement tout le monde vit avec un chat ou un animal domestique alors que moi je vis avec un fantôme domestique enfin bref j'ai commandé encore des barriques ectoplasmes parce que je l'ai un peu trop épicé XD je prends note de ton vote et pour Alec il faut voir avec Magnus **

**Alec Barton : Je l'espère par contre c'est quoi est ce que tu as marchandé avec lui pour qu'il m'adopte « Alec sourit sadiquement » Vaux mieux pas que tu le sache « Hachi haussa les épaules » au fait demain des nouvelles vagues dans le prochain chapitre comme je l'ai un peu chargé et je prends note ton vote **

**Ayanashi : Je prends note de ton vote **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec arriva dans un petit village avec Alexis, ils se firent passer pour des inconnus en prenant des vêtements des villageois. Après son départ Magnus fut furieux de ce qu'il avait fait, l'orage éclata sous sa colère. Nirmala et Jia lui conseillèrent de se calmer en s'occupant des enfants, il ne pouvait pas réaliser que son mari était partit se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Max vint le voir et s'excusa d'avoir dit à son frère leur plan, il avait essayé de le dissuader de faire l'appât mais autant parler à un mur avec son frère. L'empereur avait soupiré en connaissant que l'obstination de son mari sur une chose, il pria ses ancêtres de protéger son mari et sa nièce qui était partit avec lui après que Jessamine ait constaté la disparation de sa fille. Alexis s'entraîna avec son oncle le soir pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les villageois, elle lui demanda parfois si Magnus allait être en colère après eux et s'il allait les punir. Il lui assura que non mais qu'il sera fier de ce qu'il avait accompli pour l'empire, il chanta la berceuse de ses enfants à sa nièce. Elle s'endormit, le consort appuya doucement sur ses tétons pour soulager ses montées de lait. Il mordit les lèvres en pensant à ses enfants, Nirmala avait engagé une nourrice pour nourrir les enfants en attendant le retour d'Alec. Elle était un peu contrariée que son gendre soit partit mais elle le comprenait, les jumeaux malgré qu'ils tétaient avec la nourrice refusaient d'être touchés par quiconque à part les membres de leurs familles, à chaque fois Ethan activait son bouclier pour les protéger lui et sa sœur. De plus Nirmala et Jia avec Maia surveillaient les faits et gestes de la nourrice en cas de tentative sur les bébés, Magnus entre-temps s'était mis à la recherche de son amant et sa nièce. Il réfléchissait à une punition avant de sourire perversement en pensant à une punition parfaite pour lui, des gardes cherchaient le consort et la princesse partout dans chaque village. Lorenzo avait malheureusement eut connaissance de la disparition du Nephilim et se mit en tête de le trouver avant Magnus, il ne savait pas que c'était un piège. Alec était en train de faire à manger pour Alexis qui jouait tranquillement dehors, il en profita pour se servir de son lien pour rassurer son mari qu'il était en parfaite santé avec Alexis. L'empereur le ressentit par leur lien mais il était inquiet malgré tout, la petite fille entra dans la maison.

\- Oncle Alec, des soldats sont en train de nous rechercher signa Alexis

\- Eh bien nous allons nous faire passer pour des simples gens d'accord demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, ils firent comme si ils étaient père et fille. Les soldats les interrogèrent au sujet du consort et de la princesse,

\- Nous ne savons pas où est ce qu'ils sont partis répondit Alec

\- Très bien, désolé pour le dérangement s'excusa le soldat

Ils partirent ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement, ils sourirent de joie avant de jouer tous les deux avant de rentrer dans la hutte pour manger. Alexis apprécia la nourriture de son oncle en faisant des signes d'appréciation ce qui le fit sourire, elle retourna jouer dehors en restant pas loin de la hutte. Alec sortit et alla aider les villageois, il discuta avec eux au sujet des brigands ou des pillards qu'ils avaient croisé. Ils parlèrent des soldats de Lorenzo qui les pillaient en se faisant passer pour des soldats de Magnus mais fort heureusement, ils savaient que ce n'était pas les soldats de l'empereur. De plus ils partagèrent leur opinion sur la disparition du consort et de la princesse Alexis ce qui toucha Alec de part leur inquiétude, Magnus entre-temps venait de rassembler ses conseillers et ses ministres pour savoir où en était les recherches de sa nièce et de son mari. Jem poursuivait les recherches en faisant tout son possible pour garder un œil sur Lorenzo pour ne pas qu'il sache la nouvelle, mais il révéla que celui-ci fut mis au courant de la situation et se mit en quête d'Alec avec ses soldats. L'orage éclata dans le palais signe de la rage de l'empereur sur le sujet, il réfléchit avant de trouver une solution très rapidement pour retrouver Alec. Lorenzo alla dans un village et se renseigna discrètement sur la présence de nouveaux villageois, on lui répondit qu'il n'y avait personne qui venait d'arriver récemment. Il alla dans un autre village pour trouver Alec, il n'arrêta pas de penser au fait que celui-ci s'était jeté dans ses bras. Magnus était dans la salle du trône avant d'avoir une idée, il fit appeler Jem et certain de ses conseillers en qui il avait confiance. Plus tard Alec était en train d'entraîner Alexis, elle essaya de toucher son oncle. Il para à nouveau ses coups de bâtons, elle fut repousser encore une fois par son pied. Elle était essoufflée avant que le Nephilim mettes fin à leur séance sous la protestation de sa nièce,

\- Tu es fatigué Alexis, il faut te reposer demain nous pourrons continuer conseilla Alec

\- Je voulais continuer signa Alexis essoufflée

\- Si tu veux je pourrais t'enseigner le tir à l'arc proposa Alec

Son visage brilla de joie, il lui enseigna le tir à l'arc et rentra plus tard dans la hutte. Il lui fit prendre son bain et soigna ses blessures,

\- Dis oncle Alec, est ce que oncle Magnus va être en colère contre nous signa Alexis

\- Je suppose que non mais ta mère va être en colère contre toi parce que tu es venu avec moi répondit Alec

Elle grimaça avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, il lui caressa ses cheveux avant de dormir prés d'elle. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus s'était déguisé en villageois avec Max qui était venu avec lui,

\- Il faut que nous le trouvions avant Lorenzo car sinon ce sera fichu même si je sais qu'il sait se défendre, j'ai très peur pour lui et Alexis confessa Magnus

\- Nous allons le retrouver majesté rassura Max

Il hocha la tête avant de partir à la recherche de son mari en se servant de son lien, Alec se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Il se leva en recouvrant Alexis d'une couverture, il prit ses poignards et sortit hors de sa hutte. Il se fit attaquer par un inconnu dans la pénombre de l'obscurité, il se défendit de ses attaques. Il le repoussa avec son pied quand il l'attrapa et le fit se retourner avant de lui faucher ses pieds ce qui le déstabilisa, il tomba par terre avant de sentir un poids sur lui. Il se servit de ses hanches avec ses jambes pour le faire basculer pour qu'il soit par-dessus son adversaire, il mit en joue son ennemis. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son mari, ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Max arriva à son tour avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Alec j'étais inquiet pour toi s'exclama Max

\- Je suis désolé mais je devais le faire et en même temps j'ai appris pas de mal chose ici commenta Alec

\- Max, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul s'il te plaît questionna Magnus

Il s'inclina en laissant son frère avec son mari, il entra dans la hutte pour voir Alexis en endormit. L'empereur regarda son mari mécontent de la situation,

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé ? Tu vas me reconduire au palais pour que je sois confiné jusqu'à la fin de ma vie demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est vrai que je suis furieux parce que tu es partit sans escorte et sans gardes pour te protéger en plus avec Alexis. Sais-tu à quel point Jessamine est inquiète pour sa fille, en plus des jumeaux qui réclament le sein as-tu pensé à ça Alexander gronda Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant à ses enfants, il baissa la tête avant de la relever avec détermination.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait mais je voulais me rendre utile au lieu de rester au palais à m'occuper des enfants, je voulais servi d'appât pour que Lorenzo me capture pour que tu puisses le punir toi-même expliqua Alec

Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il vit les yeux d'or de son mari ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il aimait énormément les yeux dorés de son mari ce qui lui donna le courage, il mit son front sur le sien en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- D'accord, même si je veux que tu changes d'avis. Je ne réussirai pas comme tu es têtue, je vais rester auprès de toi en même temps je vais travailler avec mon peuple et voir ce qu'il leur manque déclara Magnus

Il le serra dans ses bras très fort, il respira l'odeur de son mari qui lui avait manqué pendant plusieurs jours. Plus tard Magnus vivait parmi son peuple et observa ce qui n'allait pas avec eux et ce qui leur manquait, il les aida du mieux qu'il put en se servant de son intelligence. Raphaël venait le soir pour faire le point sur la situation concernant les affaires dont il approuva certaines et d'autre non, Jem était le régent de l'empire en attendant le retour de l'empereur. Nirmala et Jia s'occupaient des jumeaux qui réclamaient de plus en plus leur père, Alec avait accepté de les voir pour les calmer. Elles étaient venus les emmener, il les avait pris dans ses bras et les avait nourris de son lait chacun. Les jumeaux si furent heureux de retrouver leurs parents qu'ils avaient fait jouer leurs pouvoirs en faisant léviter des pierres, ils étaient heureux de les retrouver. Lorenzo entre-temps réussit à localiser Alec, ce dernier était en train de puiser le puits avec Alexis. Il attendit avant de les faire entourer des soldats, le Nephilim commença à se défendre avec sa nièce. Il se faufila derrière lui et lui donna un coup tranchant de la main, la princesse vit cela et attaqua son père. Celui-ci reconnu sa fille et lui donna une gifle ce qui la fit tomber par terre, il prit sa dague et la planta dans sa jambe ce qui la fit crier silencieusement. Il éclata de rire,

\- Heureusement pour toi que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ricana Lorenzo avant de s'en aller avec Alec

Alexis s'évanouis sous la douleur étant encore une enfant, quand elle se réveilla elle vit sa mère qui était inquiète pour elle. Elle vit qu'elles étaient dans une tente,

\- Oh ma chérie tu es enfin réveillée remarqua Jessamine

Magnus entra dans la tente avec sa tenue de villageois, il s'assit sur le lit en faisant attention à sa nièce. Elle baissa la tête de honte, il lui relever sa tête.

\- Pardon mon oncle, je n'ai pas pu protéger oncle Alec. Lorenzo m'a repoussé et m'a donné un coup de poignard dans la jambe, il a emporté oncle Alec avec lui signa Alexis honteuse

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi ma puce, tu es digne d'être une princesse de l'empire démoniaque déclara Magnus

\- Mais mon oncle je n'ai pas pu protéger correctement signa Alexis les larmes aux yeux

\- Au contraire tu l'as protégé mais je te rappelle que tu n'es encore qu'une enfant rappela Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son oncle qui la consola, il lui promit de ramener Alec. Au même moment Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur par sa nuque douloureuse, il remarqua qu'il était dans une grotte. Il avait ses mains attaché derrière son dos ce qui le fit grimacer encore plus, il avait un bandeau dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- Tu es réveillé mon amour remarqua Lorenzo

Il se tourna vers lui quand entra dans la pièce, il jeta un regard meurtrier vers lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui en essayant de lui toucher le visage, il essaya de l'empêcher avec dégoût.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te toucherai pas tant que Magnus est encore vivant. Mais il sera mort prochainement ainsi tu pourras récupérer tes pouvoirs angéliques que tu lui as donné lorsque tu t'es donné à lui, tu me le donneras comme c'était prévue avant que ce connard s'en mêle lorsque tu étais encore à Idris en échange de tes frères. C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de penser, normalement c'était moi que tu devais épouser ainsi nous aurions été plus puissant que l'empereur lui-même raconta Lorenzo

Alec faisant un regard de dégoût en l'écoutant, il comprit que le plan initial était de lui. Il remercia l'ange Raziel d'avoir envoyé son père vers Magnus, il frémit de dégoût en le regardant. Magnus avait commencé à déployer ses soldats,

\- JE LE VEUX VIVANT CE CONNARD ET RAMENEZ-LE déclara Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de se mettre à la recherche de Lorenzo, il renvoya Jessamine et Alexis au palais pour leur sécurité. Avant que sa sœur ne parte pour le palais, il se mit à genoux devant elle.

\- Ma sœur, je suis désolé de ce que je m'apprête à faire s'excusa Magnus

\- Non mon frère, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En fait c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'aurai du te parler plutôt de l'obsession de Lorenzo envers Alec. Et puis comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis déjà veuve de Nathaniel et Alexis est sa fille, Lorenzo n'est rien pour moi répondit Jessamine en levant son frère

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fortement, il regarda le palanquin partir. Alec était en train d'essayer de se défaire de la corde en la frottant contre la paroi de la grotte, un soldat entra dans la grotte avec une servante qui avait des habits royaux.

\- Mon seigneur m'envoie pour vous habiller pour dîner avec lui avertis la servante

Elle l'aida à s'habiller en le faisant prendre un bain étant toujours attaché, il s'habilla et fut emmené dans la tente de Lorenzo. Il s'assit en face de lui avec des plats avec plein de victuaille devant lui, la servante lui enleva le bandeau de sa bouche. Il grimaça à sa mâchoire,

\- Par mesure de sécurité, cette esclave va te nourrir au lieu que je te libère sourit Lorenzo en versant du vin dans son verre

\- Tu crois que je vais t'épouser et te donner mon pouvoir angélique en me donnant à toi cracha Alec

\- Tu sauras obligé de me le donner si tu ne veux pas voir tes enfants être tués sous tes propres yeux, car je veux que tu me donnes des fils et ton pouvoir. Mais rassure-toi je ne toucherai pas à tes enfants sauf si ils deviennent une menace pour moi, surtout ton fils Ethan déclara Lorenzo

Il lui jeta un regard noir, il serra ses mains tellement fort qu'il sentait le sang sortit de ses poings.

\- Je te défends de toucher à mes enfants, tu m'entends cracha Alec

\- Si seulement tu te donnes à moi rien que ça sinon je ne toucherai pas à tes enfants marchanda Lorenzo

Il serra les dents en le regardant, il pria son amant de le sortir de ce guêpier. Fort heureusement pour lui Lorenzo ne savait pas au sujet du lien psychique entre son mari et lui, ce dernier se servit de son lien psychique pour le retrouver. Il fut ramené dans la grotte par Lorenzo lui-même quand des soldats entrèrent dans la grotte affolés,

\- Mon seigneur, les soldats de l'empereur sont en train de nous attaquer signala le soldat

\- Défendez-vous et trouver l'empereur pour que je puisse lui trancher la tête

Le soldat s'inclina devant lui avant de partir, il se tourna vers Alec en souriant perversement. Magnus était en train d'attaquer tous les soldats de Lorenzo, il trancha le bras de certains soldats. Il prit sa forme démoniaque sous la colère, il fit exploser ses pouvoirs en une onde de choc violente en épargnant ses soldats. Il pénétra dans la grotte et trouva son mari attaché par terre, il sentit sa méfiance ce qui lui fit comprendre un truc. Il para l'attaque de Lorenzo derrière son dos,

\- Comment tu savais que j'allais t'attaquer dans le dos demanda Lorenzo

\- C'est mon secret espèce d'enfoiré, et tu vois je ne veux pas te dire mes secrets les plus profonds répondit Magnus d'une voix froide

Ils commencèrent un duel d'épée, il le repoussa d'un coup de pieds avant de l'attaquer. Il le blessa sur le flanc ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, Lorenzo se reprit et l'attaqua à son tour. Il esquiva son coup d'épée, il lui donna un coup d'épée pour le désarmer. Il perdit son épée avant de recevoir un coup de poing, le traître reçut des coups de la part de l'empereur. Il tomba à moitié inconscient,

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant car je te réserve un châtiment à la hauteur de ta traîtrise et de ce que tu as fait à ma sœur et ma nièce et ton obsession envers mon mari. ALEXANDER EST À MOI RIEN QU'À MOI cria Magnus en lui donnant un coup de poing ce qui le fit s'évanouir

Ses soldats entrèrent dans la grotte pour l'arrêter et l'emmener au palais pour le faire juger, Magnus s'accroupit au chevet de son amant et le détacha. Il se jeta dans ses bras, il le serra très fortement et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Rentrons maintenant proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se fit porter en style nuptiale dans les bras de son amant, ils montèrent sur Président Miaou avant de se diriger vers le palais. Ils arrivèrent et furent accueillit par Nirmala et Jia qui étaient heureuses de retrouver le Nephilim, il les serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquieté s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, j'étais un peu contrariée mais ça va car je sais que tu voulais aider ton mari sourit Nirmala

\- Les enfants, demanda Alec

Elles les emmenèrent dans sa chambre, il trouva ses enfants dans leurs berceaux. Il les prit dans ses bras en les embrassant très fortement,

\- J'ai été tellement inquiet pour vous mes amours, souffla Alec

Nia gloussa au baiser de son père alors qu'Ethan était carrément béat au baiser, Magnus entra dans la chambre pour réconforter son mari et pour passer du temps avec lui. Il l'enlaça par derrière en regardant ses enfants dans les berceaux,

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour eux, Lorenzo me menaçait de les tuer si je ne lui donnais pas mes pouvoirs quand je les aurais récupéré une fois qu'il t'aurait tué raconta Alec en le regardant

\- Personne ne pourra me tuer mon amour, toi et moi nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité et même au delà de la mort s'il le faut car jamais je ne te quitterai confessa Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur promesse d'amour, Aldertree avait appris la capture de Lorenzo et cria de rage. Ses commandants et conseillers essayaient de le calmer,

\- Ce connard de Magnus est increvable ma parole, j'ai beau me débarrasser de lui. C'est impossible, il est immortel ou quoi s'écria Aldertree

\- Calmez-vous mon seigneur, nous allons le défaire et vous serez le nouvel empereur apaisa son conseiller

\- C'est vrai je serai le nouvel empereur, je tuerai Magnus et son héritier ainsi le trône d'Alicante sera à moi. Pour assurer ma victoire, j'aurai besoin que ce stupide Nephilim me donne son pouvoir angélique qui est très puissant sourit Aldertree en s'asseyant sur son trône

Ils hochaient la tête pour être d'accord avec le rival, Helen et Aline écoutaient la conversation sous leurs déguisement de soldats. Il prit son verre et le but en grimaçant,

\- Allez me chercher Helen, elle va me faire oublier ma colère que cet enfoiré me donne ordonna Aldertree

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le soldat

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent à leur tente rapidement, Helen se déshabilla et remit ses vêtements de courtisane aidé d'Aline. Elle se changea en vitesse pour mettre une robe de servante, le soldat entra pour les voir assises à la coiffeuse,

\- Dame Helen, sa seigneurie voudrait vous voir avertis le soldat

\- Bien j'arrive répondit Helen en se levant

Elles allaient dans la tente d'Aldertree, ce dernier sourit perversement en les regardant.

\- Je voudrais que tu danses pour moi, il faut que j'oublie certaines choses. Tu seras récompensée ce qui va de soit déclara Aldertree

\- Comme vous voudrez votre seigneurie sourit Helen

Elle commença à danser en jouant de ses charmes, Aline regarda avec dégoût le seigneur en train de baver sur sa femme. Quelques jours plus tard Lorenzo fut amené devant le tribunal de Magnus, il était jonché de blessure. Jessamine regarda son ex-mari avec haine. L'empereur arriva ce qui fit lever tout le monde avant de s'asseoir sur son trône, tous firent de même à part Jem qui s'avança vers le centre de la pièce pour juger Lorenzo.

\- Lorenzo, vous êtes accusé de traîtrise, tentative de meurtre sur la princesse Jessamine et la princesse Alexis, enlèvement sur le consort Alec et tentative de meurtre sur l'empereur que plaidez-vous demanda Jem

\- Je plaide non-coupable, j'aurai dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion et le pouvoir angélique du consort aurait été à moi au lieu de toi répondit Lorenzo

Magnus le regarda froidement en serrant son épée dans sa main, Alec regarda son mari en le sentant furieux et une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

\- Le consort Alec devait être à moi et non à toi, je devais l'épouser lorsque j'ai mené la campagne contre Idris. Mais tu m'as fait épouser une veuve qui m'a donné une fille qui ne sait pas parler, vous croyez que ça m'enchante tout ceci alors que mon désir se tenait pas loin de moi et que je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Ça me dégoûtais de le voir se faire prendre chaque soir dés que tu avais l'occasion jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enceinte de tes héritiers, ça me fait horreur cracha Lorenzo

\- SILENCE MAINTENANT, PLUS UN MOT OU JE T'ARRACHE LA LANGUE menaça Magnus en se levant

Tous entendirent l'orage et la terre trembler au vu qu'il était furieux par les paroles de Lorenzo,

\- Princesse Jessamine et reine Catarina veuillez sortir vos enfants de cette pièce parce que ce qu'il va se passer n'est pas approprié pour des enfants ordonna Magnus

Elles se levaient pour aller avec leurs filles pour ne pas les traumatiser, il s'approcha du traître avant de prendre son épée pour le rendre aveugle. Il hurla de douleur en étant aveugle à présent, des traces de larmes de sang s'écoulaient sur son visage. Il lui trancha un bras après ce qui le fit encore plus crier de douleur,

\- TORTUREZ-LE ordonna Magnus

Ils le fouettèrent assez durement devant tout le monde, Alec détourna les yeux ayant déjà assisté à la cruauté de son mari. Il avala sa salive en entendant les cris du traître,

\- Je vais faire ma justice à présent, par mon pouvoir je te condamne Lorenzo à errer sans fin dans le désert étant estropié et aveugle déclara Magnus

Il cria de douleur en saignant à mort tout en se faisant traîner par les soldats, ils le jetèrent dans le désert où il erra pendant des jours avant de mourir de faim et de soif ainsi que d'infections. Alec berça ses enfants dans les berceaux, il entendit son mari entrer dans la chambre. Il s'assit prés de lui en prenant une partie de la ficelle,

\- Je n'aime pas te voir avec autant de violence confia Alec

\- Je te comprends mais je dois rappeler à tous que je suis encore l'empereur et que je dois me montrer sans pitié et brutal, je sais que tu haïs cette partie laide de ma personne conclu Magnus en le regardant

Il lui caressant la joue en l'embrassant légèrement,

\- J'aime tout de toi, que ce soit la partie laide à la partie magnifique que tu es sourit Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander révéla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se faire attirer par les enfants qui criaient dans les berceaux, Magnus prit Ethan dans ses bras alors qu'Alec prit Nia dans ses bras. Ils sourirent en berçant leurs enfants, ils les firent s'endormir avant de les remettre dans les berceaux. Alec s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans le lit, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Imogène était en train de prier avant de secouer son sac pour jeter des coquillages au sol, elle l'examina avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Seigneur Raziel, vous lui avez offert un pouvoir qui dépasse tout ce que j'espérai déclara Imogène

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la punition très hot d'Alec et une déclaration enflammée de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Chrome-chan96 : Je prends note de ton vote**

**Maxwell: Je te remercie pour ton review et je prends note de ton choix**

**Maia 0067: Le chapitre prochain qui sera le commencement de la chute d'Aldertree XD et n'oublie pas de voter pour la fics que tu veux que j'écrive**

**Mel Mochi 49 : Je prends note de ton choix et de merci de me suivre, malheureusement je ne peux pas décidé car je prends note des votes des autres lecteurs mais peut-être que ça va sortit enfin mais net'en fais pas le prochain te plairait malgré tout**

**Lavigne 126: ATTENTION ALERTE CHAPITRE ULTRA CHAUD VEILLEZ VOUS DIRIGER VERS LA SALLE DE REFROIDISSEMENT JE REPETE LA SALLE DE REFROIDISSEMENT XD tu vas fondre dans ce chapitre XD je prends note de ton choix**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui danse de joie" Je veux être la fille de Stan et Dieu sera mon grand-père à les souhaits à volonté " Hachi qui commence doucement à saigner du nez" oh oui mes souhaits " Alec qui était morte de rire et Satan désespéré" Aufait tu devrais aller mettre des documents à l'abri car je l'ai chargé le chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Ethan riait devant les baisers de Nirmala dans son cou, Nia gloussa fortement au chatouille de Jia sur son ventre. Alec regarda ses enfants s'amuser avec leurs grands-mères, Jia sourit de joie grâce aux enfants malgré qu'elle ai un pincement au cœur au sujet d'Aline. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Lorenzo, Magnus préparait sa guerre contre Aldertree maintenant qu'il avait perdu son allié principale qui lui dévoilait les plans de guerre de l'empereur. Jessamine n'avait pas versé une seule larme à l'annonce de la sentence de son ex-mari, pour elle il n'avait jamais existé et seul Nathaniel comptait pour elle et il sera toujours l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Alexis poursuivait son entraînement avec ses deux oncles, elle devenait très rapidement très douée avec le bâton. Alec était si fier d'elle, Jessamine était aussi fière de sa fille. Les jumeaux avaient à présent cinq mois, ils avaient commençaient à manger de la purée de légume malgré qu'ils étaient toujours allaités ce dont Alec profitait pour les faire se sevrer de son lait pour passer au lait de vache. Les deux exerçaient toujours leurs pouvoirs, il n'était pas rare de voir des objets léviter autour d'eux. Ethan protégeait sa famille avec son bouclier qui était dangereux pour une personne de l'extérieur, son bouclier se renforçait au fur à mesure qu'il grandissait. Le Nephilim venait de les coucher quand il vit son mari pénétrer dans sa chambre, ils étaient encore fou amoureux de l'un et l'autre. Leur libido était toujours la même entre eux, Maia fut habituée de voir son ami gémissant de douleur sur le lit après une nuit éreintante avec son amant. Aline et Helen continuaient leur espionnage à la barbe du seigneur, il croyait fermement qu'il savait tout sur Magnus et ses points faibles au niveau de la guerre sans savoir que Magnus faisait de même de son côté mais contrairement à Aldertree il pouvait changer son plan de bataille en fonction des contre-attaques de l'armée rival. De plus Max et Raphaël avait concocté un plan de bataille avec ses points faibles et ses points forts, Magnus les approuvait tous. Le couple s'entraînait régulièrement, de plus le pouvoir céleste d'Alec ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Il sentit des bras autours de sa taille

\- À quoi tu penses demanda Magnus

\- Je suis en train de penser au don que Raziel que m'a donné pensa Alec

\- Sois patient, il se réveillera quand ce sera le bon moment proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en posant sa tête sur son épaule, il sourit amoureusement en le regardant.

\- Je t'aime Magnus confessa Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avant d'entendre des éclats de rires provenir de leurs enfants, ils sourient avant de les regarder. Des jouets étaient en train de flotter dans les airs par le pouvoir de Nia, Ethan était en train de babiller en les voyants. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs enfants en les regardant, Magnus s'assit avec ses enfants qui avaient roulé vers lui en riant. Il les prit dans ses bras en les embrassant ce qui les fit glousser tous les deux, Nirmala et Jia entraient dans la chambre. L'empereur taquina sa mère et sa belle-mère en disant à ses enfants que leurs grands-mères gâteuses étaient présentes ce qui lui valut un tirage d'oreille de leur part, son mari et ses enfants riaient devant son cri de douleur. Il frotta son oreille avant de s'enfuir après avoir lancé une pique aux deux femmes en les comparant à des harpies, il arriva dans la salle du conseil pour entamer ses réunions. Les deux femmes jouaient avec les enfants et virent Alexis entrer dans la pièce en criant à son oncle que c'était l'heure de l'entraînement avec elle, il hocha la tête et confia ses jumeaux à ses deux belles-mères pour les surveiller. Il prit son bâton avant de commencer l'entraînement, il l'attaqua durement. Elle para ses attaques et lui rendit coup par coup ses attaques en l'imitant ce qui fit sourire le Nephilim, elle essaya de lui faucher les pieds. Il sauta avant de coincer son arme entre ses pieds, elle essaya de la dégager avant de repousser son oncle avec sa boule de feu. Il écrasa sa boule de feu dans sa main et évita de justesse son coup de poing, il recula sur le coup ce qui libéra son arme. Elle l'attaqua de nouveau, il para en souriant de fierté. Ils échangeaient des coups entre eux, Magnus les regarda s'entraîner de loin. Alexis venait de se faire traîner sur le sol par un coup d'Alec, elle se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Elle sauta sur lui en se servant de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, le consort riposta à ses attaques sans cesse ce qui le fit accélérer ses coups. Le démon s'approcha pour les faire stopper dans leur duel, il prit le bâton des mains de son mari et se mit en garde devant sa nièce qui accepta le défi silencieusement. Ils commencèrent le duel sous les yeux d'Alec, Alexis eut du mal à suivre les mouvements de son oncle. Il l'attaqua sans cesse avant de la repousser violemment, elle roula par terre dans la saleté. Elle était essoufflée par l'entraînement, Magnus cessa l'entraînement en souriant de fierté devant les progrès de sa nièce. Il s'accroupit devant elle et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Tu deviens chaque jour plus forte ma puce sourit Magnus

\- Merci oncle Magnus, je suis tes conseils et ceux d'oncle Alec signa Alexis

\- Tu seras la personne la plus forte de l'empire vanta Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

Elle riait silencieusement devant l'ébouriffement de ses cheveux, elle retourna voir sa mère qui l'observa de loin. Le couple se regarda avec amour avant qu'Alec se détache de son mari en prenant un bâton, il lui lança un regard de défi et sourit en faisant tournoyer le bâton dans ses mains. Ils s'attaquaient l'un et l'autre pendant trois heures avant de s'arrêter de se battre, ils se reposaient avant de s'embrasser langoureusement ayant encore l'excitation du combat dans leur veine. Un soldat les interrompit pour signaler une urgence au conseil, le démon soupira et relâcha son consort pour aller au conseil. Le Nephilim retourna voir ses enfants dans sa chambre avant les voir sur la terrasse à l'ombre avec leurs deux grands-mères qui roucoulaient avec eux, il sourit en les observant. Il s'assit prés d'eux pour les recouvrir de baisers ce qui les fit glousser, sentant la sueur il alla prendre son bain. Maia prépara son bain pour lui, il se leva avant de voir des voiles dans sa chambre ce qui lui donna une idée coquine en pensant à son mari. Magnus sortit du conseil et vit des voiles montrant un chemin avec des pétales de roses, il en prit un et suivit le chemin. Il ressentit le désir de son amant parmi le tissus qu'il tenait, il le guida vers la chambre de son consort. Il entra et eut le souffle coupé en le voyant allongé sur le lit, Alec était allongé sur le lit avec plein de pétales de roses qui cachait à demi sa nudité. Il y avait des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, il sourit en coin en s'approchant avant de se faire stopper par son amant.

\- Si tu veux m'avoir ce soir, déshabille-toi et prends ta vrai forme susurra Alec en se redressant

Il grogna de frustration avant de se déshabiller en le regardant commençant à se caresser doucement, il prit sa forme démoniaque en se montrant dans toute sa gloire. Le Nephilim fit un geste d'invitation en se léchant les lèvres, il monta sur le lit en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il gémit dans le baiser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mordillant et laissant des marques sur sa chair. Il remonta sa langue vers son oreille,

J'espère que tu t'es gravé les runes d'endurance et de flexibilité parce que je ne vais pas te laisser dormir de la nuit sayang susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuelle

Il déglutit doucement avant de se faire embrasser férocement, il le coucha sur le lit et reprit doucement son exploration. Il souffla sur les pétales de fleurs sur sa peau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il continua de souffler ce qui le fit se mordre les lèvres. Il retraça ses runes avec ses lèvres, il lécha le bout de chair ce qui le fit crier. Il frotta son bassin sur le sien ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il mordit son téton qui fit jaillir son lait maternel. L'empereur ronronna en dégustant le liquide sucré de son mari, il relâcha le téton avant de passer à son jumeau. Il prodigua le même traitement à l'autre morceau de chair, il passa quelques minutes à boire son jus en laissant un sillon de salive plein de lait entre ses tétons. Il l'embrassa sur le ventre en passant quelques minutes dessus, il caressa les vergetures qu'il avait malgré qu'il ait repris l'entraînement. Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, ce dernier glissa sa langue dans son nombril et mima l'acte. Il descendit vers le sud avant de glisser sa langue sur la ceinture d'apollon, il mordilla son l'os de sa hanche ce qui le fit se cambrer doucement. Il ouvrit ses jambes en embrassant ses pieds tout en remontant ses lèvres, il arriva vers son érection qui fuyait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il le prit dans sa bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il suçota le goût salé de son amant. Il lécha le gland avant de le relâcher, il le fit se retourner sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et fit descendre ses lèvres tel des caresses, il arriva vers ses deux globes de chairs qu'il embrassa et caressa ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il les écarta doucement, il glissa sa langue sur l'intimité d'Alec. Celui-ci serra le coussin qu'il tenait en craint de plaisir, il glissa sa langue en lui et massa sa prostate de l'extérieur avec sa main. Le Nephilim cria de plaisir en bavant sur l'oreiller devant le traitement de son amant, il retira sa langue et glissa son doigt dans l'antre chaud. Il le fit coulisser doucement avant de glisser un deuxième doigt, il fit des mouvements de ciseau dans son antre. Il rajouta un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il les fit bouger en lui et rajouta un quatrième doigt ce qui le fit sangloter. Il le fit se dilater avant de les retirer, il se lubrifia et embrassa son amant derrière l'oreiller ce qui le fit miauler. Il le pénétra doucement, il gémit de plaisir et de douleur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer et entama ses coups en lui, il bougea en lui avec sauvagerie ce qui le fit crier tout en sanglotant de plaisir. Il s'arrêta pour se retirer et le retourner sur le dos pour le pénétrer de nouveau, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus lécha ses larmes de plaisir, il lui prit sa jambe et la jeta sur son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus. Alec eut les yeux révulsés en le sentant frapper sa perle de plaisir, il arrêta de crier tellement il n'avait plus de voix. L'empereur s'arrêta de nouveau et le prit par la taille pour le ramener sur ses genoux qui l'enfourcha encore plus, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Alec trembla avant de se déverser sur son mari avant d'être à nouveau dur par sa rune d'endurance, plusieurs fois ils changèrent de positions en usant de la rune de flexibilité avec celle de la rune d'endurance. Le démon se déversa en lui après un bon moment à lui faire l'amour, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit essoufflés. Alec avait les joues rouges et les traces de larmes sur ses joues, son mari l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec la voix rauque

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'Alec ne se blottisse dans ses bras, il cligna des yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il regarda nerveusement son mari,

\- Dis-moi que c'était ton genou ria Alec nerveusement

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'espérai que tu ai gravé beaucoup de rune d'endurance et de flexibilité car je ne vais pas te laisser dormir de la nuit susurra Magnus d'un ton sadique

Alec eut peur sur le coup devant le sadisme de son mari à son encontre, ce dernier se jeta sur lui une nouvelle fois. Le lendemain Alec était allongé sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur ne pouvant pas bouger, Maia entra dans la chambre et haussa un sourcil en voyant son meilleur ami encore allongé avec des morsures et des suçons sur le corps. Elle lui prit sa stèle pour qu'il puisse graver une Irazte sur lui,

\- On dirait que l'empereur et toi vous êtes bien amusés hier soir conclu Maia

\- La seule chose que je peux te dire est que j'ai mal au cul et le bas du dos en feu, il m'a fait crier toute la nuit ce pervers grimaça Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Mon pauvre lamenta Maia compatissante

\- Heureusement que les enfants ne sont pas réveillés comme ils étaient avec mère qui était ravi de les garder soupira Alec

Elle l'aida à prendre son bain, Magnus sourit toute la journée en se sentant en pleine forme après ses activités avec son consort. Jem était en train de parler au sujet de la mort de Lorenzo qui eut un impact massive sur Aldertree,

\- Cela va de soit comme cet enfoiré était son complice et aussi son allié contre moi et maintenant il a perdu son allié et son stratège ce qui me facilite la tâche déclara Magnus

\- Permettez-moi votre majesté, mais cela ne va pas empêcher Aldertree de déclarer la guerre, il va certainement chercher ses soldats avec d'autres rois qui le rejoindront dans la bataille ajouta Max

\- Le prince Max a raison mon frère, Aldertree est rusé et il va essayer d'en profiter pour créer des alliances afin d'avoir une armée pouvant nous terrasser renchérit Raphaël

L'empereur serra son épée en réfléchissant à une solution à cela avant d'avoir une idée, il en parla avec tous qui approuvèrent tous la solution de l'empereur. Plus tard il sortit du palais pour galoper un peu accompagné de quelques gardes pour assurer sa sécurité, il trouva un vielle femme qui vendait des potions. Il marcha vers elle, elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que vends-tu questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, je vends des potions à base de plantes naturelles pour des gens répondit la vielle femme

\- Quelle sorte de potion interrogea Magnus curieux

\- Je vends des potions pour favoriser la fertilité, des troubles de santé et des tas d'autre choses, répondit la vielle femme

Il eut une idée et demanda à la vielle femme, celle-ci lui montra une bouteille de potion qu'il prit dans les mains. Il lui donna un sac d'écus pour lequel la vielle femme la remercia, il rentra au palais en souriant de son idée. Il alla dans la cuisine où tous les cuisiniers s'inclinaient,

\- Votre majesté, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda le chef cuisinier

\- Je voudrais que vous mettiez ceci dans le thé du consort Alexander après son dîner répondit Magnus en lui montrant la fiole

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le chef cuisiné

Il sourit encore plus avant de retourner tranquille dans la salle de son entraînement, comme prévu Maia emmena le thé qui avait été mélangé par le cuisiner avec la fiole de Magnus. Il but le contenu sans remarquer ce qui se passait, il jouait avec ses enfants qui gloussait tranquillement. Ethan gloussait en regardant son père qui le recouvrait de baiser, Nia jouait avec ses jeux en les lévitant. Alec sentait son corps chauffer, il se leva doucement avant de placer les enfants dans les berceaux pour les faire dormir. Il les berça en chantant sa berceuse, les jumeaux s'endormirent dans leurs berceaux. Il s'assit sur son lit en passant une main sur son front pour retirer la sueur, sa servante entra dans la chambre pour le voir en sueur.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Maia

\- Je ne sais pas, écoute peux-tu surveiller les enfants pendant que je vais me promener un peu dehors pour me rafraîchir proposa Alec les joues rouges

\- D'accord, je t'appelle si il y a un problème accepta Maia

Il sortit de sa chambre en transpirant, il déboutonna sa tunique en sueur. Il sentait son corps accaparé par une drôle de chaleur, il avala sa salive en se rinçant le visage avec l'eau du lac qui était froide. Il gémit de plaisir ce qui l'apaisa, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son membre se réveiller. Il entendit un ricanement moqueur derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir son mari.

\- Un problème sayang demanda Magnus innocemment

\- Je me sens bizarre, j'ai le corps en feu rougit Alec

\- Ah bon sourit Magnus

Il vit son sourire et comprit que c'est la faute de son amant,

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait hoqueta Alec

\- Je t'ai fait ingérer une potion aphrodisiaque que j'ai acheté, d'après la marchande pour se débarrasser de l'effet de la potion celui qui la but doit jouir plusieurs fois et avoir le corps décontracté. En fait je l'ai acheté parce que je ne t'ai pas punis lorsque tu es partit après que je t'ai interdit de ne pas t'en mêler concernant Lorenzo expliqua Magnus

\- Magnus bredouilla Alec à genoux

Il le prit par le menton avant de faire glisser son pouce, il le fit se relever avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il déchira ses vêtements et l'attacha sur le montant de son lit, il caressa le postérieur de son amant avec amour avant de claquer sa main dessus ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment de plaisir et de douleur. Il claqua plusieurs fois ce qui rendit ses fesses rouges à force de les frapper,

\- Quand je donne un ordre, il faut toujours l'écouter déclara Magnus en le claquant

Alec cria de plaisir et de douleur, il se lécha les lèvres devant les fesses rouges de son amant. Il le détacha avant de se lever pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, il écarta les jambes en le regardant.

\- Viens ici et prends-moi dans ta bouche Alexander ordonna Magnus

Il se leva et rampa vers lui, il lui fit enlever son pantalon en le prenant dans sa bouche. Il lécha le gland de son amant, il le prit dans sa bouche jusque dans sa gorge. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en posant la main sur les cheveux de son amant,

\- Va sur le lit et prépare toi toi-même, fais moi voir comment tu t'excites ordonna Magnus

Il se leva les joues rouges, il s'assit sur le lit et commença à se préparer en se mettant un doigt en lui. Il écarta les jambes devant son mari qui observa la scène avec délectation, il se mit un deuxième doigt en criant le nom de son amant. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, il étouffa un gémissement en frôlant sa prostate. Il continua et vit avec soulagement son mari venir vers lui, ce dernier se déshabilla en prenant son apparence démoniaque. Il attrapa par la cheville et le posséda brutalement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir et de satisfaction, il martela en lui. Il le fit se retourner sur le dos pour le pénétrer encore plus fort, il bougea en lui avec férocité. Alec cria de plaisir avant d'avoir la voix brisé, il se déversa avant de redevenir dur avec sa rune d'endurance en plus de l'aphrodisiaque. Magnus changea encore une fois de position avant de se déverser en lui ce qui le fit sangloter de plaisir, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il attendit une seconde avant de bouger en lui de nouveau, il le mit à califourchon sur lui pour qu'il le chevauche. Il regarda avec un plaisir malsain le Nephilim en train de le chevaucher la tête en arrière et la bouche entre-ouverte, il se déversa encore une fois. Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'aphrodisiaque ne fasse plus effet sur le consort, ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre essoufflé et somnolent. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front avant de le ramener dans sa chambre, Maia s'inclina et fut inquiète pour son ami.

\- Demain mets-lui une rune de guérison déclara Magnus

\- Bien majesté répondit Maia

Le lendemain Alec étouffa un gémissement de douleur en sentant son corps refuser de bouger après sa nuit complètement éreintante avec Magnus, il se sentit mieux après avoir vu sa servante lui tracer une rune de guérison.

\- Qu'est ce que tu avais hier soir demanda Maia

\- Sa majesté m'a drogué avec de l'aphrodisiaque et maintenant j'ai mal partout grimaça Alec

Elle sourit compatissant avec lui et l'aida à se préparer, il s'occupa de ses enfants qui réclamaient son attention. Nia pleura par rapport à ses poussés dentaires, il massa doucement sa gencive ce qui la soulagea un peu. Nirmala entra dans la chambre avec Jia,

\- Comment vont mes petits anges gloussa Nirmala

\- Ethan va très bien à part Nia avec ses poussées dentaires qui lui font beaucoup de mal expliqua Alec

\- Oh pauvre petite puce gloussa Jia en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, Nia sanglota ne voulant pas rester dans les bras de Jia. Alec l'embrassa et la consola doucement qui la calma,

\- On dirait qu'aujourd'hui notre Nia veut rien que son papa roucoula Jia

\- Ce n'est pas le cas d'Ethan n'est ce pas mon petit prince de mamie roucoula Nirmala en lui faisant des bisous esquimau

Il éclata de rire devant les baisers esquimau de sa grand-mère, Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir ses enfants. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille,

\- Que se passe t-il avec Nia demanda Magnus

\- Ses poussées dentaires sont en train de lui faire du mal expliqua Alec en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

\- Oh, allez viens dans les bras de papa ma chérie gloussa Magnus

Elle alla dans les bras de son père, ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front. Elle gémit doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père ce qui fit fondre les deux grands-mères,

\- Oh ce qu'elle est trop mignonne roucoula Nirmala

\- Oh oui, elle est trop craquante comme ça renchérit Jia

L'empereur roula des yeux devant les deux femmes complètement gagas envers ses enfants, depuis la naissance des jumeaux les deux femmes ne passaient pas un seul jour sans les embrasser ou les voler pour les emmener avec elles. Le soir même Magnus berça Ethan qui était dans son berceau avec sa sœur qui se trouvait dans l'autre qu'Alec était en train de bercer,

\- Mère et la reine Jia sont complètement gagas devant nos enfants constata Magnus

\- C'est tout à fait normal car elles les aiment beaucoup, tu ne te souviens pas quand tu m'avais dit qu'on devrait faire un enfant pour que mère ait quelqu'un à chouchouter rappela Alec

\- Je m'en souviens très bien mais je suis heureux de mes enfants, j'ai hâte d'apprendre à marcher Ethan avec Nia et de les entraîner. Je souhaites voir un jour mon fils monter sur le trône à ma place en tant qu'empereur, c'est mon désir le plus cher au monde souhaita Magnus

\- Tu le verras monter sur le trône sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il l'embrassa sur les mains avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, de toute mon âme et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai encore un cœur, je croyais que je n'avais pas de cœur mais tu me l'as donné. Tu m'as donné des enfants que je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir et pour cela je t'aime tellement mon amour, je suis l'homme le plus comblé parmi les hommes. Tu es mon consort, mon amant, mon mari, le père de mes enfants, mon amour, l'autre moitié de mon âme, ma vie, ma force déclara Magnus en embrassant sa main

\- Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi, je t'aime de toute mon âme et je promets sur l'ange Raziel que je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort et même au-delà de la mort. Je voudrais mourir dans tes bras et être enterré avec toi pour ne pas être séparé de toi, les enfants ne sont pas seulement mes enfants mais la preuve de mon amour pour toi. Je les chéris car tu es mon seul amour dans ma vie, tu es mon empereur, mon mari, mon amant, le père de mes enfants, l'autre moitié de mon âme, ma vie et ma force répondit Alec en lui caressant la joue

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de guerre et le retour d'Aline et d'Helen. Bisous glacées. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter **

**Maia 0067 : Je prends note de ton vote et merci de me suivre à chaque fois, ça me fait un baume au cœur quand tu laisse un review et j'espère que tu vas encore me suivre **

**Lavigne 126:C'est toi qui me donne des idées pareille et après tu dis que c'est le réchauffement climatique XD Bof ne t'en fais pas pour les jumeaux au vu qu'ils ne disent pas non aux baiser de leurs deux grands-mères XD Je suis pressée de commencer la prochaine fics pour savoir quel idées tu réserve XD **

**Alec Barton " Quelques part au paradis Dieu lisait la lettre qu'Hachi lui avait écris (Hachi était trop paresseuse pour aller dire en face et préférait se concentrer sur sa liste de voeux)" Par moi j'ai deux petite fille délurés mais comment Satan m'a caché une chose pareille pour la peine je vais aller tirer les oreilles ce fils ingrat "Satan se réveilla de son cauchemar où Dieu lui tirai les oreilles du fait qu'il lui a cacher l'existence de ses petits-filles " Quel cauchemar enfin ça va réalisable bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela "Satan regarda Alec qui était encore un peu sous le cho d'apprendre que Dieu était son grand-père avant de sourire en regardant Hachi saignait du nez" Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense XD dans deux chapitre tu verrais le pouvoir en action XD **

**HekateWitchs1 : Tu me connais trop ma parole, je vais passer commande parce que je vais réservé un chapitre comme celui-ci dans le chapitre 48 XD **

**Piyya 61: Je prends note de ton choix ma belle, merci pour ton compliment**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Nia babilla avec Magnus qui roucoulait avec elle, Ethan était en train de regarder sa sœur jumelle dans les bras de leur père. Alec sourit à la scène en comprenant que son fils voulait aller dans les bras de son père, il le donna à son mari qui les prit dans ses bras en souriant de fierté de porter ses enfants. Le consort caressa les cheveux de son amant qui était installé sur ses genoux les yeux fermés en se souvenant de leurs enfants à tous les deux, il sourit et appela son mari doucement. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avant de sourire ce qui le fit sourire en repensant à leurs moments ensemble, un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Magnus s'était déclaré à Alec dans une déclaration enflammé et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à plus de soif. Ils étaient plus en plus amoureux de l'un et de l'autre, personne n'avait déjà vu deux âmes se compléter ainsi. Les jumeaux avaient à présent six mois, ils étaient devenu grognon à la suite de l'apparition de leurs premières dents ce qu'avait découvert Catarina en regardant leur bouche. Nia pleurait assez souvent ayant de la fièvre avec ses poussés dentaire contrairement à son jumeau qui lui avait juste un peu mal au ventre sinon il était en pleine forme, ils continuaient de manier leurs pouvoirs. Chaque personne qui devait entrer dans la chambre du consort devait se baisser pour éviter un jouet ou un objet en lévitation à cause des pouvoirs de Nia, son jumeau exerçait son bouclier quand il voyait des personnes étrangères autre que sa famille qu'il reconnaît. Entre temps Aline et Helen poursuivaient leur espionnage, d'après les informations qu'elles avaient recueillis Aldertree devait attaquer Edom dans peu de temps ce qui les soulageait un peu principalement Helen qui ne pouvait plus supporter l'haleine putride rempli d'alcool et ses incessantes propositions indécentes. C'était grâce à sa femme qu'elle pouvait faire abstraction et jouer son rôle car elle aurait pu le tuer à cause de son comportement, Raphaël et Max tenaient enfin le plan parfait pour contrer Aldertree malgré quelques petits détails. Jem leurs avait suggéré de n'en parler à personne car il soupçonnait qu'il y a des espions pour le compte d'Aldertree, ils avaient acquiescé en essayant de trouvant l'espion d'Aldertree. Magnus embrassa sa fille sur la joue avec son fils avant de les remettre dans les berceaux,

\- Je vais y aller pour une réunion avec Jem et le ministre des finances expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, vas-y sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de partir vers la salle de réunion, Maia entra dans la chambre pour lui apporter son repas du midi.

\- Sa Majesté est déjà partie remarqua Maia

\- Il avait des devoirs à faire répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Maia

Il berça ses enfants avec la ficelle, Magnus était en train d'écouter l'émissaire entre Aline et eux. Depuis la mort de Lorenzo, Aldertree essayait de chercher des alliances auprès des seigneurs pour avoir une armée assez conséquente pour attaquer Edom et renverser Magnus. Malheureusement aucun seigneur ne voulait l'aider ayant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver une fois que l'empereur les aurait vaincus, ce qui le frustrait énormément de part leur refus à renverser Magnus. Il avait établir des stratégies que Raphaël et Max écoutaient attentivement pour le contre-attaquer, le messager avoua aussi l'intérêt que portait particulièrement Aldertree sur Helen et qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Il serra légèrement son épée dans sa main en l'entendant, le messager lui assura qu'Aline surveillait de très près le seigneur pour ne pas que ça aille trop loin avec sa femme. Il fut peu rassuré avant d'envoyer un message vers sa sœur et sa belle-sœur pour les remercier des informations et de faire attention, le messager s'inclina avant de repartir vers les deux femmes. Jem conseilla à Magnus de prévenir chaque alliés qu'il avait pour les avertis de l'éventuelle guerre qui se profilait au loin, il fit envoyer des messagers auprès de ses alliés qui acceptaient de le soutenir pour respecter leurs alliances. Après le conseil il se promena dans le palais pour aller s'entraîner à l'épée dans un coin, Alec sortit pour en profiter pour s'exercer un peu au tir à l'arc et vit son amant en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. Il l'observa en se mordant les lèvres, il regarda une goutte de sueur qui descendait indécemment vers son pantalon. Magnus s'arrêta un moment en sentant le désir d'Alec par leur lien, il tourna la tête pour le voir en train de le regarder s'entraîner. Il tendit la main ce qui le fit rougir et il marcha vers lui pour lui prendre la main, il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il caressa les muscles de Magnus ce qui le fit frémit d'envie, il le fit reculer et le plaqua contre le mur pour dévier ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il faufila sa main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, il fit plusieurs suçons et recula pour le regarder. Il avait les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient avant qu'un soldat vienne les déranger pour le prévenir de la réunion avec ses conseillers ce qui le fit soupirer, il recula doucement et hocha la tête à son encontre. Il s'inclina avant de partir en les laissant seul, Alec regarda son mari et posa la main sur son torse et l'embrassa chastement. Il mit son front sur le sien avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter de sa présence avant de partir, le Nephilim prit son arc et tira sur des cibles. Ses flèches étaient entourées d'une aura noire signe des pouvoirs démoniaques que l'empereur lui a donné, il s'arrêta de tirer avant de ramasser ses flèches et retourna dans sa chambre pour voir ses enfants en train de dormir sous la surveillance de Maia qui les berçait.

\- Ils sont toujours endormis, d'ailleurs je vais aller t'apporter ton repas proposa Maia

\- Merci Maia sourit Alec

Elle sortit pour prendre le repas du consort, Madzie entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et se jeta au cou d'Alec. Il riait doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle gloussa

\- Les bébés dorment constata Madzie

\- Oui, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et tu pourras jouer avec eux sourit Alec

Elle sourit de joie à l'idée de jouer avec eux, comme un signal Nia se réveilla en gémissant. Madzie sourit en la regardant ce qui la fit sourire aussi, elle haussa ses bras en les gigotant. Les jouets se mirent à léviter ce qui fit rire la petite fille de voir ses jouets en train de bouger dans tout les sens, Alec sourit et se leva pour nettoyer son arc en jetant des coups d'œil vers eux. Ethan babilla en regardant la petite fille en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, Nia riait en voyant les pouvoirs de Madzie. Maia entra dans la chambre pour apporter des gâteaux et des tasses de thés, il regarda suspicieusement.

\- Est-ce qu'il est empoisonné demanda Alec soupçonneux

\- Non le cuisinier m'a rassuré que c'était sans risque rassura Maia en souriant

\- Merci parce que depuis cette affaire je reste méfiant rougit Alec

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit bouder son meilleur ami. Depuis que Magnus avait drogué sa tasse de thé par un aphrodisiaque, il se méfiait énormément des cuisiniers ce qui faisait rire sa servante et son mari après avoir appris l'affaire, il sourit en regardant les trois enfants en train de jouer sur le tapis par terre. Catarina entra dans la pièce et se baissa pour éviter un jouet qui alla se jeter sur le mur.

\- NIA gronda Alec

La petite fille gémis doucement devant le grondement de son père, il soupira et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui la fit sourire. Son jumeau voyant cela se tourna vers Catarina en faisant un sourire édenté, elle craqua aussi et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant aussi. Il sourit béat des baisers,

\- Ethan sera un grand séducteur quand il sera grand gloussa Catarina

\- Je pense qu'il sera taquin comme son père gloussa Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit Catarina en jouant avec le petit garçon

Ils allaient sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air avec des enfants, ils jouaient sur le tapis quand Jessamine et Alexis les rejoignirent. La petite fille proposa à son oncle de l'entraîner, il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres femmes qui hochèrent la tête pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait aller entraîner la petite fille. Il prit son bâton avec sa nièce, il fit le geste de venir l'attaquer envers elle. Elle sauta vers lui en mettant son bâton en évidence, il para son geste et l'attaqua à son tour et elle se défendit. Elle donna un coup de pieds à son oncle qui répliqua en l'esquivant, elle tiqua et se servit de son bâton comme appui pour lui donner un autre coup de pieds retourné. Il sourit devant la manœuvre de sa nièce, il prit son pied dans sa main. Elle donna un autre coup de pied de son autre pied qu'il prit dans ses mains, il la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la jeter sur le sol assez durement. Elle tomba sur son menton ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur, il sourit en la voyant se lever en abhorrant un bleu sur le menton. Elle souffla assez fortement ayant une expression déterminée et serra son bâton avant d'attaquer de nouveau le Nephilim, il esquiva ses attaques en bougeant de tous les côtés. Il prit son bâton et la désarma rapidement, son bâton vola plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Elle grimaça avant d'aller au corps à corps, il attrapa ses chevilles et la fit jeter sur le sol de nouveau. Il l'attaqua sur le sol mais elle roula sur le côté, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son arme et roula encore plus et fit une roulade pour le récupérer. Alec sourit de fierté à sa nièce qui apprenait très vite, ils combattirent encore une fois jusqu'à Alexis tombe de fatigue par son jeune âge. Elle se retrouva essoufflée en tenant ses deux jambes,

\- Tu apprends très vite ma chérie, je suis tellement fier de toi sourit Alec

\- Merci oncle Alec signa Alexis

\- Ton oncle a raison, tu commence à être une fière guerrière d'Edom peut-être que tu seras la commandante en chef de l'armée d'Edom quand Ethan sera empereur déclara Magnus

\- Tu crois mon oncle signa Alexis

\- Oui, je ferrais de toi sa commandante en chef sourit Magnus en passant la main sur ses cheveux humide

Elle sourit et serra son oncle dans ses bras ce qui lui fit plaisir, ils virent les deux femmes qui regardaient la scène. Madzie était excitée par la scène d'entraînement, elle se tourna vers le couple.

\- Dis-moi petit papa, est ce que je pourrais m'entraîner moi aussi proposa Madzie

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu demandes ta mère pour ça demanda Alec en regardant Catarina

Elle regarda sa mère en faisant des yeux de biche, elle soupira et hocha la tête ce qui fit crier la petite fille.

\- Eh bien pourquoi pas maintenant le temps que ton petit papa se repose proposa Magnus en lui donnant le bâton d'Alexis

Elle s'excita encore plus avant de prendre et de suivre l'empereur pour débuter son entraînement, elle suivait les instructions de son professeur à la lettre. Après l'entraînement avec le démon elle était aussi éreintée qu'Alexis, Alec sourit en voyant les deux filles fatiguées par l'entraînement. Jessamine et Catarina prirent chacun leurs enfants dans leurs bras et les emmenèrent dans leurs appartements pour les faire se reposer, le démon s'assit prés de son consort pour observer ses enfants en train de rouler sur le tapis. Maia amena les repas des enfants, Magnus sourit en nourrissant sa fille qui poussa des petits cris d'appréciation. Jia et Nirmala débarquèrent et fondirent en voyant les petites bouches pleines de purée des jumeaux,

\- Oh ce que vous êtes trop choux les enfants roucoula Jia

\- On a envie de vous croquer tous les deux avec vos petites bouches pleines de purée gloussa Nirmala

\- Mère s'indigna Magnus faussement

Elle fit un geste d'agacement envers son fils qui bouda dans son coin, le consort rigola en voyant son mari se faire disputer par sa belle-mère. Pendant ce temps Aldertree était avec ses conseillers et stratèges pour un plan de bataille pour conquérir Edom, Aline et Helen écoutaient le plan déguisé en soldats. Le seigneur sortit et rassembla son armée en se lançant vers un autre site, elles le suivirent en donna rapidement leur localisation à Magnus. Elles arrivaient dans une citée très bientôt, elles virent plusieurs armes et des machines de guerres. Elles entraient dans la tente pour l'écouter parler avec ses généraux qui étaient revenu dans la citée,

\- Nous allons attaquer par le sud car ils attendent que nous passons par l'entrée principale, Magnus va sûrement nous attendre vers le nord au lieu du sud de plus il y a un lac avec les bateaux. Nous pourrons les surprendre et ainsi ce sera la fin de Magnus Bane expliqua Aldertree en expliquant sur un plan

\- Que pensez-vous d'envoyer une distraction vers les portes du nord ainsi ils seront vraiment surpris et ne pourront pas riposter comme nous les encerclerons proposa l'un de ses généraux

\- Tu as raison, nous ferons comme ça et je serai le nouvel empereur d'Alicante d'ici vingt jours déclara Aldertree

\- VIVE L'EMPEREUR ALDERTREE clama tout le monde

Le soir venu les deux femmes se faufilaient discrètement dans la tente où certains soldats étaient en train de dormir comme ils avaient fait la fête. Helen passa discrètement entre eux et leur trancha la gorge sans émotion, pendant qu'Aline rassembla les plans. Elle vit que les plans étaient sur plusieurs parchemins, sa femme vint prés d'eux recouverte de sang.

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on nous voie ici s'empressa Helen

\- Il faudra que tu m'aides car je ne pourrais pas les porter sur moi répondit Aline en retirant sa combinaison

Elle l'aida à les mettre sur elle comme un vêtement, un soldat ivre qui était en train de boire passa devant la tente et vit leur ombre ce qui le fit sourire. Il entra ivre et les trouva en train de voler les plans de batailles, Aline fut rapide et prit son poignard et lui trancha la gorge qui lui tacha le visage. Elle essuya avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui hocha la tête,

\- Filons d'ici, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici proposa Aline

Quand elles sortirent et elles virent un soldat présent au même moment,

\- ALERTE, IL YA DES INTRUSES ELLES VIENNENT…stoppa le soldat

Helen venait de le tuer avant de courir avec Aline à travers le camp, Aldertree sortit de sa tente et les vit ce qui le mit dans une rage folle. Elles furent rapidement encerclées, il arriva énervé en regardant la trahison de sa future femme. Aline et Helen se mirent à dos pour se protéger,

\- Comment une beauté comme toi peut me trahir comme ça ? Tu aurais pu régner sur tout le pays s'écria Aldertree

\- Que dalle, tu croyais que j'allais être ton épouse après que tu ai menacé ma famille et voulu les envahir. De toutes façons je suis déjà mariée et je respecte mon engagement envers ma femme déclara Helen

\- Salope, je vais te tuer après avoir t'avoir torturée insulta Aldertree en avançant un pas vers elle

Il attaqua Helen qui fut tirée en arrière et Aline para l'attaque d'Aldertree, elle recula en arrière.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laissais toucher ma femme ainsi espèce d'enfoiré, depuis le temps que je te vois mettre tes mains dégueulasses sur elle. Avant de partir je vais t'arracher le petit doigt menaça Aline d'un ton meurtrier

En voyant ses yeux de chats il comprit que c'était la princesse Aline qui se tenait devant lui, il sourit sadiquement et fit tourner son épée dans sa main en la faisant tournoyer.

\- J'enverrais ta tête à ton frère après avoir baisé avec ta femme déclara Aldertree

\- Ton œil ne te manque pas après que mon beau-frère te l'ai arraché se moqua Aline

Il cracha furieux avant de l'attaquer, tous ses soldats l'attaquèrent en même temps. Helen se chargea des soldats pendant qu'Aline s'occupait de leur chef, ils firent un duel d'épée. Aldertree lui donna des coups de pieds pour la déstabiliser qu'elle évita après avoir été entraîner durement par les soldats d'Edom, elle fit un tour sur elle-même en écartant ses bras en parallèle. La manière dont elle faisait était comme si elle dansait, son corps se mouvait gracieusement avec sensualité et les hommes cessaient d'attaquer pour être envoûtés. Son corps se mit à briller de plus en plus de son pouvoir démoniaque qui se déployait comme des toiles d'araignées, les fils les touchaient ce qui les fit cracher du sang. Elle s'arrêtait de danser en lançant un regard moqueur vers Aldertree,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes soldats interrogea Aldertree

\- Tu connais la pratique de la veuve noire n'est ce pas ? Elle tisse sa toile pour attirer son mâle et elle le séduit avant de le dévorer, je viens de faire la même chose mon cher ricana Aline en arborant des yeux de chats rouges

Il serra les dents et l'attaqua, elle para son attaque et le repoussa assez violemment. Entre-temps Helen mit le feu aux machines de guerres et aux armes après s'être faufilée entre les soldats, pendant qu'ils essayaient de sauver leurs armes. Elle sauta sur un cheval pour galoper vers sa femme, cette dernière continua son combat avec son adversaire et vit du coin d'œil Helen lui tendre la main sur le cheval. Aline serra son poignard dans sa main avant de faire une distraction vers son ennemi qui tomba dans son piège, elle lui trancha quelques doigts qui volèrent par terre. Elle tendit sa main vers son épouse qui la prit et la fit grimper sur le cheval, elles galopaient rapidement vers Edom. Aldertree cria de douleur en tenant ses mains qui étaient en moignon par ses doigts manquants, tous ses soldats vienrent l'aider.

\- Le seigneur a été touché avertis le soldat en prenant Aldertree par l'épaule

\- RATTRAPEZ-MOI CES SALES PUTAINS ET RAMENEZ LES MOI ICI ordonna Aldertree

Tous suivirent ses ordres pour la plupart et l'autre partie l'aidait à soigner ses blessures, Helen tira sur les rennes de leur monture qui continua à galoper vers Edom. Aline vit les soldats en train de les suivre, elle ferma les yeux avant de faire un arc démoniaque avec ses pouvoirs, elle visa et tira sur eux.

\- Helen, va plus vite décréta Aline

\- On est déjà à fond répondit Helen

Elles arrivaient vers un précipice qui servait de frontière, elle tira encore une fois les rennes en encourageant sa monture. En voyant le précipice la princesse tient sa comparse, le cheval sauta par-dessus le précipice pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Les cavaliers qui les poursuivirent rebroussèrent chemin ce qui les fit se détendre pour le moment, Helen tira à nouveau les rennes. Elles galopaient sans relâche dans le désert pour arriver à Edom, elles virent la frontière du royaume ce qui les soulageait énormément. Des gardes les virent arriver de loin, l'un d'entre eux entra dans la salle du tribunal de Magnus. Il s'inclina devant Magnus,

\- Vote majesté, la princesse Aline et la princesse Helen arrivent dans notre royaume avertis le soldat

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, allez immédiatement à leur rencontre vite et avertissez un médecin au cas ou ordonna Magnus en se levant de son trône

Tous s'inclinèrent et s'exécutèrent son ordre, des soldats vienrent à leurs rencontre et les ramenèrent au palais. Jia informé de la situation traversa le palais en courant pour rejoindre sa fille et sa belle-fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu, elle arriva vers l'entrée du palais en pleure en voyant l'état des deux femmes. Elles étaient sales et leurs cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, leurs lèvres étaient assèchées par le manque d'eau et de nourriture. Aline tenait son bras et Helen la serrait dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elles trébuchent par terre, Magnus arriva et les prit dans ses bras toutes les deux.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Avant de te répondre laisse-nous te montrer quelque chose et il faut que tu vois cela répondit Aline

Elles s'avançaient aidées des soldats, elles rentraient dans le tribunal. Alec avec Catarina et Nirmala vinrent les accueillir et vit leurs états de fatigue avancés, Aline enleva leurs combinaison sans une grimace. Sa femme l'aida à dérouler les parchemins qu'elle avait enroulés sur elle, l'empereur vit plusieurs parchemins concernant des plans de batailles.

\- Ce sont des plans de batailles qu'on a réussit à voler d'Aldertree révéla Helen

Tous furent stupéfaits, Raphaël et Max s'avançaient et examinaient les plans attentivement. Aline sourit en se recouvrant rapidement sadiquement,

\- Normalement il devait attaquer dans vingt jours mains il ne pourra pas attaquer comme je lui ai tranché quelques doigts après qu'il ait touché ma femme cracha Aline

Magnus hocha la tête vers elle en comprenant son geste, il remarqua la lutte des deux femmes pour tenir debout. Il renvoya tout le monde de la salle et les emmena dans une chambre, elles s'effondrèrent assez rapidement. Le médecin les examina rapidement toutes les deux sous les yeux inquiets de Jia,

\- Docteur, est ce qu'elles vont bien questionna Jia inquiète

\- Oui, tout va bien avec elles. Elles manquent de nourriture et d'eau ayant galopé jour et nuit pour atteindre la frontière du royaume, la princesse Aline a une blessure au bras qui pourra être soignée rassura le docteur

Plusieurs jours plus tard les deux purent récupérer rapidement, elles étaient sur la terrasse en profitant des enfants.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont grandit dis donc ? En plus d'Ethan qui est un vrai prince gloussa Aline en embrassant son neveu

\- C'est vrai et Nia aussi renchérit Helen

\- J'espère que vous allez bien toutes les deux souhaita Alec

\- Oui, nous allons bien évidemment sourit Helen

Il sourit rassuré, pendant ce temps Aldertree était furieux de savoir que ses plans de batailles avaient été volé et que ses machines de guerre avec quelques armes étaient brûlées par conséquent ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer Edom maintenant. Les deux femmes avaient mis en échec presque son armée, ses généraux vinrent le voir pour avoir un plan.

\- Malheureusement ses garces ont volés mes plans de bataille ce qui m'énervent, à l'heure qu'il est Magnus est en train de préparer une contre-attaque mais tant pis s'irrita Aldertree

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai peut-être une idée pour vous proposa l'un de ses généraux

Il lui donna une solution ce qui le fit sourire de victoire, il prépara son armée qui avait passé des jours à récupérer.

\- NOUS ALLONS ATTAQUER EDOM A PRESENT déclara Aldertree

La nouvelle parvient aux oreilles de Magnus, l'orage éclata dans tout le royaume ainsi que le tremblement de terre. Il serra son épée dans sa main avant de se lever énervé, il tira son épée de son fourreau.

\- NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, PREPAREZ-VOUS AU COMBAT déclara Magnus en faisant éclater encore plus sa colère

Tous poussaient un cri de guerre devant la déclaration de guerre de l'empereur, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de bercer les enfants et entendit l'orage en sentant la rage de son mari. Nirmala entra dans la chambre et lui prit la main,

\- Mère que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Alec en voyant son expression figé

\- La guerre contre Aldertree est maintenant déclaré Alec, Magnus va partir en combat bientôt révéla Nirmala

Il resta figé devant la révélation et ferma les yeux, il savait que tôt ou tard qu'il devait partir au combat.

\- Quand partira-t-il en guerre questionna Alec

\- Très bientôt, il est en train de rassembler toute l'armée avant de partir le mois prochain expliqua Nirmala

\- Bien alors je le bénirai avant qu'il parte déclara Alec

Elle lui caressa son visage en comprenant qu'il était inquiet pour son mari, ce dernier entra dans sa chambre en sentant son inquiétude.

\- Tu vas partir au combat, alors je te bénirai pour que tu puisses revenir victorieux de cette bataille déclara Alec le dos tourné à lui

Il le prit dans ses bras en le tournant vers lui et le vit en train de pleurer, il le serra dan ses bras.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la grande décision d'Alec et la délivrance de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter pour la fics que tu veux**

**Maia 0067: La victoire sera plus qu'écrasante avec les pouvoirs de notre couple préféré, allez moment fort dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Ah ne me spoiler pas je ne l'ai pas encore regarder car j'attends tous les épisodes arriver pour le regarder d'un seul coup au moins je ne pourrais passer par tout les phases avec eux XD mais bon ils vont se réconcilier nos chouchoux car ils vont se marier enfin je crois XD bref moment fort dans ce chapitre avec un Alec super Badass **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi écvit encore sa liste de souhait alors qu'Alec était en train de stressée à sa rencontre avec Dieu" Arrête de stressée imagine tout les choses qu'il pourra te donner comme par exemple si Satan essaye de te punir tu pourrais l'appeler ou lui demander de le forcer installer un nouveau jacuzzi avec option massage et aussi une piste de ski chez les enfers de glace " Alec regarda éberluée Hachi avant de réfléchir aussi" Pas faux ce que tu dis " Hachi sourit avant de retourner à sa liste qui était trés longue trés trés trés longue " XD allez j'espère que tu me ferra un reviex longue demain et aussi tu vas apprécier ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! N'oubliez pas de voter à la fics que vous voulez !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Magnus regarda les étoiles dans le ciel du temple quand il sentit des bras venir l'entourer autour de sa taille, il se retourna pour voir Alec qui lui souriait tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue amoureusement et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres tendrement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant de se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de faire l'amour sous les étoiles. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'Aline et Helen étaient de retour après avoir entendu Aldertree déclaré la guerre à Magnus et aussi après qu'elles aient volé toutes les informations qu'elles avaient pu récolter sous sa barbe, il s'était mis dans une rage folle. Magnus se prépara avec ses soldats pour aller en guerre, Alec était inquiet qu'il ne puisse pas revenir de la guerre. L'empereur lui assura qu'il allait revenir pour lui et pour leurs enfants car il voulait entraîner ses enfants au combat et leur apprendre à marcher, il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui. Alec le regarda avec amour et l'embrassa passionnément, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Les enfants avaient à présents sept mois, ils avaient été sevrés du lait maternel pour passer au lait de vache. Ils mangeaient aussi de la purée de légumes qu'ils appréciaient grandement, malgré le retour de sa fille Jia continuait de passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants. Aline et sa femme furent stupéfaites de voir les jumeaux aussi grand au vu que la dernière fois qu'elles les avaient vu, ils étaient encore petit. Raphaël et Max avec Jem travaillaient sans cesse avec certains conseillers et ministres pour déterminer un plan bataille pour stopper l'armée d'Aldertree et le mettre en échec, les deux commandants ensembles purent trouver une stratégie pour se défendre et proposèrent un mur de défense imparable. Jem approuva l'idée des deux, ils en parlèrent et élaborèrent la stratégie avec les soldats. Ils firent plusieurs démonstrations, ils revoyaient leurs plans ensemble d'après les informations qu'avaient données Aline et Helen. Les deux femmes étaient beaucoup sollicitées par eux pour leurs espionnages sur Aldertree, Jia était heureuse de retrouver sa fille et sa belle-fille après des longs mois d'absences. Aline entra dans la chambre avec Helen avant de se baisser rapidement en voyant un jouet se jetait sur eux,

\- Nia gronda Alec en regardant sa fille lévitait ses jouets

\- Ce n'est pas grave Alec, en plus elle est trop craquante pour qu'elle soit grondée n'est ce pas ma puce gloussa Aline en prenant sa nièce

Elle babillait dans les bras de sa tante et mit sa main dans sa bouche en bougeant son autre bas pour faire léviter ses jouets, Ethan souriait avec Helen qui craquait devant lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant des papouilles à son neveu,

\- Je cois qu'il t'a fait craquer constata Alec

\- Il est trop chou gloussa Helen

Ethan poussa des petits cris pour attirer l'attention sur lui, Nia prit son jouet et regarda son jumeau en train de se faire embrasser partout. Elle fronça les sourcils en tendant les bras vers Aline qui se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa essentiellement sur le visage ce qui la fit roucouler. Alec regarda ses enfants en train de roucouler avec leurs deux tantes quand Madzie et Alexis entrèrent avec leurs mères respectives, il sourit en comprenant que c'était le signal pour lui de les suivre pour le combat. Ils les suivirent sur la terrasse, il prit son bâton et fit le geste de venir vers lui. Elles fonçaient toutes les deux sur lui, elles l'attaquaient simultanément. Il se défendit contre elles, Alexis attaqua en sautant par le haut et Madzie attaqua par le bas. Il riposta en repoussant Alexis en la projetant par ses pouvoirs et donna un coup de pied à Madzie, elles furent traînées sur le sol et se relevaient rapidement pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Ils s'entraînèrent tous les trois pendant un moment sous les regards de leurs mères et leurs tantes, Magnus vint les rejoindre en observant la scène de loin. Les deux filles étaient complètement épuisées et blessées à force de se traîner par terre, l'empereur marcha vers eux en applaudissant de fierté de voir les deux petites filles se défendre parfaitement. Il prit le bâton des mains de son consort qui se retira pour le laisser reprendre l'entraînement des deux fillettes, il fit tourner son bâton avant de se faire attaquer par elles. Elles se défendirent à leurs tours des attaques incessantes de Magnus, le démon usa légèrement de son pouvoir démoniaque pour les repousser doucement. Au bout d'un moment elles étaient si épuisées qu'elles n'avaient pu aucune force dans leurs membres, il arrêta le duel et frotta ses mains dans les cheveux des fillettes en les félicitant de leur courage. Leurs mères vinrent les prendre pour les emmener dans leurs appartements, Aline et Helen comprirent que le couple voulait rester un peu seul pour se retrouver. Elles emmenaient les jumeaux avec elles en les laissant seul, Magnus sourit en regardant son consort avec un sourire en coin. Il rougit légèrement et le suivit dans la salle du pouvoir, il ferma la porte pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec leurs pouvoirs démoniaque. Ils se transformaient dans leurs apparences démoniaques, ils se tournèrent autour dans une atmosphère sexuelle. Alec attaqua son mari et ce dernier attrapa son poing et le jeta dans les airs, il se servit de ses ailes pour rester en lévitation. Magnus sourit avant de sauter en l'air pour lui donner un coup de pied, le Nephilim lui attrapa le pied et le repoussa ce qui le fit tourner dans les airs. Il lui lança une boule de feu, l'empereur sourit avant de le projeter contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent avec excitation et s'embrassèrent sauvagement, il déchira les vêtements de son amant. Il joignit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec gémissait avant de projeter son mari de l'autre côté pour l'embrasser en déchirant ses vêtements à son tour. Magnus se cogna contre le mur avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, il le retourna et l'embrassa sur la nuque et déchira son pantalon. Il le retourna et masturba son érection ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il se baissa pour le prendre en bouche en faisant racler ses dents dessus. Il cria de plaisir, il enfonça son doigt en lui ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il le griffa avec ses griffes, Magnus gronda de plaisir sous la douleur. Ils s'embrassaient encore plus sauvagement, le démon enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir dans le baiser en bougeant son bassin sur les deux doigts de son amant. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, il frôla plusieurs fois sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus retira ses doigts et le pénétra brusquement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il ne le laissa pas respirer longtemps et entama ses coups de reins en lui. Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui, il recula en le soutenant tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils lévitaient dans les airs en faisant l'amour, le consort rejeta son corps en arrière sous le plaisir pendant que son amant continua ses coups de reins en lui. Il se déversa dans le vide en hurlant de jouissance, il fut rapidement dur avec sa rune d'endurance. Ils continuaient de faire l'amour dans les airs par leurs pouvoirs démoniaques, plusieurs fois Alec jouit qu'il ne savait plus l'heure qu'il était trop concentré sur le martèlement de son mari en lui. Il se déversa en répandant sa semence en lui et son pouvoir démoniaque, ils se posèrent sur le sol. Le consort était somnolent dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le visage amoureusement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en s'endormant dans ses bras

Il le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de ce qu'il restait de leurs vêtements avant de le ramener dans la chambre, Maia s'occupa de lui à son réveil. Elle lui prépara son bain pour lui faire passer ses douleurs lombaire, Magnus retourna à son conseil qui continuait de débattre au sujet d'Aldertree. Raphaël et Max avaient étudié les plans et décida de déterminer les stratégies pour contrer le seigneur, ils envisageaient aussi un autre plan de secours en sachant que celui-ci pourrait changer ses plans. Ils mirent tous au point leurs stratégies avant de préparer l'armée et leurs expliquer le plan de bataille, quelques jours plus tard Magnus revêtit son armure et Alec entra dans sa chambre avec Maia qui tenait sa stèle sur un coussin. Il prit son épée et la donna à son mari qui grava la rune du courage et la rune angélique, il les traça avant de tracer les runes sur l'armure de l'empereur. Il chanta le courage des anges pour le bénir, il tint l'épée de son mari contre lui et l'accompagna devant son armée qui attendait son discours fidèlement.

\- MON ANCÊTRE LUCIFER A FONDÉ LA DYNASTIE DEMONIAQUE PUIS AINSI SON FILS A REPRIS LE RELAIS AINSI JUSQU'À MON PÈRE ASMODEE, AUJOURD'HUI L'EMPIRE DEMONIAQUE EST PLUS QUE MENACÉ PAR UN ETRANGER QUI VEUT CONTROLER CET EMPIRE QUI N'EST PAS LE SIEN ALORS NOUS ALLONS LUI MONTRER QUE L'EMPIRE DEMONIAQUE A QU'UN SEUL EMPEREUR EST C'EST MOI L'EMPEREUR LE GRAND MAGNUS BANE déclara Magnus

Tous criaient de guerre sous le discours de Magnus, ils scandaient le nom de Magnus et se mirent en marche. Raphaël et Max étaient devant l'armée et les dirigeaient, Alec les avait bénit avant de partir. Le démon prit les rennes de son cheval et se tourna vers son consort, il prit son épée dans ses mains et monta sur son cheval. Il était sur le point de partir,

\- Démon interpella Alec

\- Oui mon consort demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Reviens en vainqueur de cette bataille ordonna Alec d'un regard ferme

\- Oui votre altesse répondit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent avec amour, ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire grand-chose ayant sentit l'amour de l'un et de l'autre par leur lien psychique. Il hocha la tête avant de galoper, Alec leva sa stèle en la faisant briller pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Plusieurs marches dans le désert et dressaient un camp pour se reposer, Magnus se référait avec son frère et son jeune beau-frère avec certains de ses conseillers.

\- L'armée d'Aldertree est plus conséquente mais ils ont un point faible qui est la coordination d'après les renseignements de la princesse Aline et la princesse Helen expliqua Max en traçant sur la carte

\- Le temps qu'ils se déplacent ne seras pas aisé pour eux mais nous estimons qu'ils seront épuisés très rapidement renchérit Raphaël

\- Très bien, il faut aussi de notre côté que nos soldats se reposent aussi avant de continuer le combat décréta Magnus

Ils s'inclinaient devant sa décision, il alla se reposer dans sa chambre et se mit à rêver de son consort qui l'attendait avec leurs enfants. Il ferma les yeux en s'allongeant sur son lit, il usa de son lien psychique avec son consort et ressentit le manque de lui et sa tristesse et son amour.

\- Tu me manques sayang, j'aimerai rester avec toi et nos enfants à Edom, déclara Magnus

\- Magnus mon amour, je voudrais que tu sois là avec moi déclara Alec de son coté

Alec caressa les cheveux de son mari qui était allongé sur ses genoux,

\- Cette nuit-là j'avais dû mal à m'endormir tellement que tu me manquais énormément, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme était arrachée lorsque tu es partit à la guerre raconta Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- J'avais cet impression, pendant des jours mon âme et mon cœur ne cessaient de te réclamer raconta Magnus

Plusieurs jours plus tard ils confrontaient l'armée d'Aldertree, ils se jetaient tous dans la bataille. Magnus resta en retrait avec Raphaël et Max pour évaluer la situation, ils regardèrent la bataille. Arrivé le soir la bataille se terminait pour laisser chaque camps se reposer pendant la nuit, ils revoyaient encore un plan de bataille. Aldertree discutait avec ses conseillers,

\- Il faut capturer Magnus, ainsi son armée tombera avec lui déclara Aldertree

\- Très bien répondit tout le monde

Lors d'une nuit des gardes se faufilaient dans le camp adversaire, ils attaquaient les soldats gardant la tente de Magnus. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et fut vite encerclé, il fut ramené dans le camp adversaire, Aldertree sourit de victoire.

\- Je crois que la défaite est à ta porté Magnus cracha Aldertree

\- Tu crois ça, à ce que je vois il te manque des doigts se moqua Magnus

\- C'est à cause de ta garce de sœur et sa salope de femme cracha Aldertree

\- Ça doit frustrer beaucoup de femmes que tu n'as plus ton doigté ricana Magnus

Il frappa l'empereur au visage ce qui le fit cracher du sang ce qui le fit rire,

\- Tu es pitoyable, ton armée va déposer les armes en sachant que tu as été capturé déclara Aldertree

\- C'est là que tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude parce que mon armée ne va pas déposer les armes tant que tu n'auras pas été éliminé et même si tu m'élimines, je me suis assuré derrière au sujet de l'avenir de mon trône ricana Magnus

Il prit un fouet et le fouetta durement, il serra les dents en refusant de lui faire plaisir en criant de douleurs. Raphaël envoya un message à Edom au sujet de la capture de Magnus par Aldertree, Jem qui était devenu le régent du palais reçut le message et rassembla tout le monde pour les informer de la situation.

\- Qu'allons nous allons devenir se lamenta un conseiller

\- Même si le prince doit hériter du trône, il est encore trop jeune pour monter sur le trône rappela le conseiller

\- Voyons l'empereur n'est pas encore mort je vous rappelle glissa Jem

\- Pour le moment alors quel est votre décision, je vous propose de mettre le prince Raphaël sur le trône proposa un conseiller

Chacun commençait à mettre des propositions sur qui va monter sur le trône à la place de Magnus, Alec serra les poings et fut furieux par l'attitude de tous. Il se leva en allant devant le trône de son mari,

\- SILENCE cria Alec en faisant éclater son pouvoir

Tous se turent et regardèrent le consort légitime devant le trône de l'empereur, il jeta un regard noir à la salle.

\- J'ai un lien psychique avec l'empereur, de ce fait il est encore en vie. Alors cesser de proposer un autre héritier sur son trône, le prince Ethan est l'héritier de l'empire. Mais je suis son père et en tant que consort légitime je prends sa décision à sa place, en clair nous allons apporter renfort à l'armée de sa majesté avec nos alliées déclara Alec d'un ton déterminé

\- Veuillez me pardonner pour mon audace mais vous êtes le consort de ce fait votre place n'est pas ici et…stoppa le conseiller qui s'était levé

Alec l'avait égorgé avec un poignard, il avait le visage froid en le faisant. Tous déglutirent parmi les hommes alors que du côté de Catarina et des femmes elles sourient devant la détermination du consort,

\- JE SUIS LE CONSORT LEGITIME DE CE FAIT JE VIENS APRÉS L'EMPEREUR AINSI MON ORDRE EST TOUJOURS RESPECTÉ déclara Alec

Tous commençaient à s'incliner et à retirer leurs épées en déclarant leur soutien envers le consort et l'empereur, des messages de feu furent envoyés dans chaque état alliés à l'empire. Ils répondirent présent et rejoignit rapidement Alec dans la campagne, il mit ses vêtements de guerre et s'approcha de ses enfants et les attacha sur lui. Il mit Ethan sur le devant et Nia derrière son dos, il monta sur son cheval.

\- Alec, es-tu sûr d'emmener les enfants avec toi sur les champs de batailles demanda Nirmala

\- Mère, ils sont peut-être petits mais dans leurs vies ils connaîtront des difficultés alors je les emmène sur le champs de bataille pour qu'ils s'imprègnent déjà à leur odeur expliqua Alec

\- Bien, alors je viens avec toi proposa Nirmala

\- Non mère vous êtes trop malade pour le supporter en ce moment, je veux que vous restiez ici et que vous gardiez le palais répondit Alec

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi et prends soin des enfants commenta Nirmala

Il hocha la tête avant de s'élancer en tirant sur les rennes de sa monture, Robert avec ses frères les rejoignirent ainsi que Simon et les frères d'Helen et d'autres alliées à l'empire. Max commença à être désespéré par la situation,

\- Bordel j'ai beau avoir des stratégies dans la tête, je n'en connais aucune pour faire sortir l'empereur de ce piège fulmina Max en jetant un objet par terre

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Magnus ai confronté à cette situation ne t'en fais pas, ne te laisse pas abattre rassura Raphaël en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête quand un soldat vint dans la tente,

\- Commandants, il y a des alliées qui sont arrivés en renforts avec à leur tête le consort légitime Alec signala le soldat

\- Quoi surpris Max

Ils sortirent dehors et virent Alec chevaucher en leur direction, il descendit de son cheval. Les deux virent les jumeaux avec lui, Robert dans son armure vint serrer son jeune fils dans ses bras avec ses frères.

\- Alec que viens-tu faire ici avec les jumeaux ? C'est trop dangereux pour eux ici rappela Max

\- Il a raison renchérit Raphaël ayant peur pour sa nièce et son neveu

\- Ethan et Nia sont les enfants de Magnus, ils ont plus que raison d'être ici. En plus Ethan est le prince héritier de l'empire de ce fait il doit diriger l'armée de son père en son absence expliqua Alec en caressant la tête de son fils

\- Mais il est encore un bébé Alec, tu as perdu la tête s'écria Max

\- Je suis le consort légitime et aussi son père en clair c'est à moi que reviens la décision répondit Alec

\- Alec a raison même si Ethan est trop petit, il est son père de ce fait il prend les décisions à sa place mais la présence du prince héritier sera un encouragement pour l'armée renchérit Robert

Alec défit l'attache de ses enfants aidé de Jace qui vint l'aider, les deux commandants rassemblaient les soldats. Comme l'avait dit Robert, le fait de voir le prince héritier dans les bras du consort encouragea le moral de l'armée.

\- COMME VOUS LE VOYEZ LE PRINCE HERITIER ETHAN JACE MAGNUS ASMODEE BANE EST PRESENT MALGRÉS SON JEUNE ÂGE, DE CE FAIT NE PERDEZ PAS ESPOIR ET MONTREZ A NOS ENNEMIS QUI NOUS SOMMES. L'EMPEREUR DOIT AVOIR FOI EN NOUS POUR L'AIDER A VAINCRE SON ENNEMI ALORS PREPAREZ VOUS AU COMBAT déclara Alec en prenant son poignard qui devint une épée démoniaque tout en tenant ses enfants dans ses bras

Tous se remotivaient au discours d'Alec et le fait de voir le prince héritier, il entra et coucha ses enfants dans un berceau. Raphaël expliqua la situation à Robert et aux alliés au sujet de l'armée d'Aldertree et comment s'est déroulée la capture de Magnus, ils établirent un retrait stratégies quand Alec entra dans la tente.

\- Il faut envoyer une escouade pour faire sortir l'empereur des mains d'Aldertree commenta Alec

\- Le consort Alec a raison à ce sujet renchérit Jace

\- Je propose que je mènerai ce sauvetage de sa majesté déclara Alec

\- Mais Alec et les enfants interrogea Max

Il regarda son jeune frère et le rassura sur ce point avant de rassembler une escouade pour aller délivrer son mari, ce dernier était en train de se faire torturer de toute part.

\- Tu as une bonne résistance ma parole constata Aldertree

\- Azazel m'a bien entraîné sur tous les points même sur la torture ricana Magnus en crachant du sang

\- On va voir combien de temps ton armée va tenir et toi aussi railla Aldertree

\- Je peux tenir pour l'éternité et puis j'ai une bonne endurance à force d'avoir un consort qui est très difficile à contenter ricana Magnus encore plus

Aldertree lui attrapa les cheveux et lui donna un coup de poings dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher du sang, il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- On va voir qui va contenter ton mari au lit mais que suis-je bête c'est moi après t'avoir tué ricana Aldertree

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se faire fouetter encore une fois, Alec et les soldats entraient discrètement dans le camp d'Aldertree sans se faire remarquer. Ils tuaient bon nombre de soldats qui était endormit, le consort chercha son mari dans chaque tente en tuant la plupart des soldats qui le dérangeaient. Magnus entendit du bruit et leva ta tête, Alec lui sourit amoureusement en s'approchant vers lui.

\- Dis-moi si tu es un rêve ou c'est une réalité demanda Magnus

Le consort sourit et marcha vers lui, il lui caressa sa joue ensanglantée et l'embrassa. Il apprécia le baiser en comprenant que son amant est bien réel, ses lèvres étaient rougies par son sang. Il lécha le sang sur ses lèvres ce qui fit gronder doucement son mari, leur lien psychique évoluait par leur échange de sang. Il détacha son amant et l'aida à marcher. Les soldats furent heureux de retrouver l'empereur,

\- Mettez le feu aux armes pour faire diversion pour qu'on puisse s'échapper décréta Alec

\- Oui votre altesse, répondirent les soldats

Ils exécutaient son ordre, Alec attacha son mari avec une corde prés de lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas durant le voyage. Magnus s'était évanoui sur l'épaule d'Alec,

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu vas t'en sortir et un médecin va t'examiner rassura Alec

Il galopa avec les autres soldats qui réussirent à faire diversion, leurs ennemis les repéraient que trop tard. Aldertree couru dans la tente où il retenait captif Magnus et vit ses soldats jonchés par terre avec un message d'Alec,

\- La bataille n'est pas gagnée et elle continue lut Aldertree

Il cria de rage avant de sortir brutalement de la pièce, il rassembla ses soldats pour commander un plan de bataille. Alec entra dans le camp avec Magnus, tous le virent blessé. Un médecin s'empressa de regarder les blessures de l'empereur,

\- Ses blessures sont assez profondes mais l'empereur va vivre comme il a commencé à guérir grâce à ses pouvoirs démoniaque rassura le médecin

\- Bien c'est une bonne nouvelle sourit Robert

Il hocha la tête et laissa le couple seul dans la pièce, un quart d'heure plus tard Magnus se réveilla et entendit une berceuse familière. Il tourna la tête difficilement et trouva son amant en train bercer leurs enfants dans un berceau, ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

\- Voilà papa sourit Alec en les emmenant pour lui

\- Mais que font-t-ils ici Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Je les ai emmené car j'ai appris que tu as été capturé par Aldertree et je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors que tu souffrais dans notre lien, j'ai décidé d'appeler tous nos alliés qui sont venu en renfort pour l'armée. J'ai emmené nos enfants pour qu'ils remotivent les soldats essentiellement Ethan en tant que prince héritier raconta Alec en rougissant

Il lui caressa la joue amoureusement, il se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- Tu as bien fait sourit Magnus

Il se tourna vers ses enfants qui avaient un peu grandit, Nia se blottit dans les bras de son père en dormant alors que Ethan somnolait sur son torse. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux ce qui l'apaisa, il regarda les yeux rempli d'amour de son consort.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi souhaita Magnus

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mon amour mais ce n'est pas le moment que nous cédions à nos désirs car tu dois rester sur tes moyens expliqua Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Il caressa les cheveux de son fils avant de s'endormir lui aussi encore épuisé par ses blessures, Alec les couvrit tout les trois. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus récupéra ses facultés, son armée fut ravie de voir leur empereur sur pied et prêt pour la bataille.

\- Que allons-nous faire maintenant Magnus demanda Raphaël

\- Maintenant nous allons contre-attaquer et à rendre Aldertree ses propres coups, la bataille sera rude décréta Magnus en regardant le camp adverse

Le Nephilim noua ses mains dans les siennes pour le soutenir et il remercia son consort de son soutien, ils organisaient une réunion pour déterminer une stratégie avec tous les alliés. Le lendemain ils se lançaient tous dans la bataille, Alec resta en retrait par rapport à ses enfants mais resta malgré tout vigilant.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nouvelle apparence de Magnus et le pouvoir céleste d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Eh oui on a faire un Alec super badass qui vient sauver son mari XD et les jumeaux qui font du charme aux de leurs familles XD **

**Lavigne 26: Ce n'est rien ma belle par contre tu serais contente du chapitre te je l'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes pour la bataille finale **

**Alec Barton "Hachi fit dérouler un papier qui était très très très très longue pour Dieu" voilà mes souhaits "Dieu parcoura avant de la regarder sceptique " Mais il y le même nom dessus et qui est Sébas..."Alec et Satan le firent taire en lui intimant ne pas prononcer le nom tabou pour eux" il ne faut pas prononcer ce nom car c'est dangereux pour l'enfer " Dieu hocha la tête et Hachi qui se récurait l'oreille" Vous avez dit quelques choses " Tous lui répondirent que non" Bizarre enfin bref l'ultime bataille dans ce chapitre et non Magnus va rester démoniaque malheureusement**

**Hekatewitch1 "Hachi soupira en voyant Casper bourrée" Bon dieu note à moi-même de ne plus laisser le chocolat chaud traîner sur la table pour avoir un casper fantôme " Hekate qui chante faux war of heart " Oh seigneur elle est en train de tuer la chanson XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec marcha en direction de son mari qui était assis sur le bord du toit du temple, il le serra par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou tendrement. Il ferma les yeux et le fit basculer sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, il s'allongea sur le sol pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher. Il sourit en caressant sa cuisse avant de se déshabiller, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Plusieurs semaines se sont passées depuis la déclaration de guerre entre Aldertree et Magnus, les deux camps s'affrontaient en stratégies et autres astuces pour vaincre l'autre. Alec et les jumeaux avaient rejoint le camp pour aider Magnus après que celui-ci fut capturé par l'ennemi, fort heureusement le consort vint le libéré et remotiva les soldats qui avait perdu espoir lorsque l'empereur fut capturé. Ils avaient retrouvé leur motivation en voyant leur prince héritier malgré qu'il soit âgé de sept mois venir sur un champ de bataille pour secourir son père, cela leurs avait donné du courage. Les alliés de l'empire les rejoignirent aussi ce qui renforçait l'armée. Nirmala était inquiète pour son fils et son gendre ainsi que pour les jumeaux, Jia vint le rassurer en disant qu'ils étaient le couple le plus fort sur cette terre ce qui rassura un peu l'impératrice-mère. Aline et Helen partirent rejoindre le camp aussi après avoir discuté avec Jia qui les laissa partir encore une fois, Alexis et Madzie voulaient venir avec eux mais elles refusèrent catégoriquement en leurs rappelant leurs jeunes âges. Leurs mères étaient plus que d'accord à leurs sujets, elles avaient boudé en voulant participer à la guerre. Madzie leurs rappela que les jumeaux étaient sur les champs de batailles malgré qu'ils étaient encore des bébés, Aline avait sourit à son argument et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'Alec avait emmené les jumeaux car Ethan était le prince héritier et en tant que tel il devait être présent après que Magnus fut capturé par Aldertree, et Nia est la jumelle d'Ethan donc elle suivra son frère partout où il ira. Elles acceptaient enfin de rester à Edom, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent très vite au camp. Alec fut heureux de les accueillir avec Nia et Ethan dans les bras,

\- Magnus questionna Aline

\- Il est en train de discuter avec tous le monde pour une nouvelle plan de bataille répondit Alec

\- Bien comprit le duo

Elles rentrèrent dans la tente pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, Magnus fut ravi de voir sa sœur et sa belle-sœur présente à la réunion

\- Je suis content de te voir sourit Magnus

\- Je suis venus de te donner un coup de main sourit Aline

Max alla serrer les deux femmes, elles commençaient à parler sur les attaques d'Aldertree et ses points faibles. Ils les écoutaient avec attention, Raphaël put déterminer un plan avec Max sur le sujet. Aline mit sa contribution avec Helen proposant d'autres plans ce qu'approuva le duo, Magnus hocha la tête à toutes leurs suggestions. Ils allaient se reposer chacun dans leurs tentes en restant vigilant depuis l'enlèvement de Magnus par Aldertree, Alec était en train de bercer son fils dans ses bras en chantant la berceuse de sa mère ce qui fit sourire Robert qui voulait passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants. Nia était dans ses bras en train de somnoler avant de s'endormir en entendant la voix de son père, les jumeaux s'endormirent et furent placés dans le berceau. Alec prit la ficelle et les berça en fredonnant, il tourna sa tête en voyant son père partir de sa tente en voyant l'ombre de son mari venir à l'intérieur. L'empereur salua son beau-père et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans la tente, il trouva son consort en train de bercer leurs enfants depuis leurs berceaux. Il sourit et marcha vers eux, il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils les berçaient avant de s'embrasser avec un désir ardent, ils étaient constamment dans une atmosphère sexuelle car cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés intimement. Alec avait décrété tant que la guerre ne sera pas terminée alors son mari ne le touchera pas pour garder ses moyens ce qu'il approuva malgré lui, le lendemain tous allaient sur le champ de bataille. Magnus resta en retrait légèrement pour observer la situation, Aline et Helen avaient rejoins la bataille avec Max et Raphaël ainsi que Jace et ses frères adoptifs. Ils décimaient bon nombreux de leurs ennemies, Aldertree fulmina de colère en voyant que son armée commençait à perdre l'avantage, il réfléchissait un moyen pour renverser la situation. Alec regarda la bataille en haut d'une montagne avec son père qui restait avec lui pour le garder en sécurité avec les enfants, il observa la situation avec crainte en touchant sa rune de parabataï. Jace venait de trancher un bras de son adversaire et n'eut pas le temps de voir un autre démon se faufiler par derrière, une flèche illuminé rouge vint se planter dans l'œil du démon. Il vit Helen en train de tirer des flèches semblable à Alec, il la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête avant de poursuivre son carnage. Raphaël se faufilait avec Max parmi les démons ennemis pour atteindre le camp ennemi, le plus jeune visa avec une flèche et tira vers Aldertree. Celui-ci vit la flèche venir vers lui et l'évita avant d'envoyer une boule de feu, ils évitaient de justesse ce qui créa une grande explosion. Gabriel vit l'explosion et se mit à courir tout en terrassant ses ennemis avec ses flèches, il aida son petit frère et le frère de l'empereur en les mettant l'abri. Max était blessé au bras ce qui le fit grimacer alors que Raphaël était blessé superficiellement à part la grande griffure dans son dos, le soleil se mit à se coucher lentement signe que l'affrontement du jour se terminait et qu'il était temps pour les deux camps de se retirer. L'empereur demanda le bilan des morts,

\- Nous avons perdu beaucoup de soldat mais concernant ceux d'Aldertree, il a énormément perdu comme notre armée a été renforcé avec l'arrivée de tous les alliés répondit Gédéon

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Le connaissant il ne va pas s'arrêter à là déduisit Aline

\- Aline a raison nous l'avons observé pendant plusieurs semaines, il a une idée derrière la tête pour renverser définitivement la situation renchérit Helen

Il faudra savoir ce qu'il a en tête ajouta Max ayant un bras en écharpe

Ils discutaient sur le sujet presque toute la nuit avant d'aller se reposer, pendant ce temps Aldertree ragea en jetant tous les objets au sol dans un fracas monstrueux. Tous ses généraux ne savaient pas quoi faire pour renverser la situation et gagner la bataille,

\- SORTEZ BANDE D'INCAPABLE, VOUS MERITEZ TOUS QUE JE VOUS TUE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES fulmina Aldertree

\- Mon seigneur…commença l'u de ses généraux

\- DEHORS cria Aldertree

Ils sortirent tous dehors en le laissant, il renversa la table furieux avant de se calmer. Une servante entra dans la tente avec de l'alcool, il commença à se saouler en le buvant.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre seigneurie mais j'ai une solution à votre problème proposa la servante

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Aldertree

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une sorcière au pouvoir incommensurable dans la magie noire qui pourrait vous aider à battre l'empereur Magnus expliqua la servante

Il se mit à sourire de victoire en entendant la servante,

\- Qui est-elle demanda Aldertree en se redressant

\- Elle s'appelle Iris Rousse, elle est très forte en magie noire. Ainsi elle pourra vous donner le pouvoir suffisant pour vaincre vos ennemis déclara la servante

Il prit un sac d'écus et la jeta pour la récompenser avant de lui donner encore un autre sac d'écus,

\- Amène-là moi ici, ordonna Aldertree

\- Bien mon seigneur répondit la servante

Elle sortit de la tente avant de partir du camp empruntant un cheval, elle se rendit dans un village assez loin du camp. Tout le monde la vit arriver avec méfiance,

\- Je cherche la sorcière Iris Rousse, pourrez-vous me dire où est ce qu'elle vit questionna la servante

\- Cette démone vit au-delà de cette montagne indiqua un villageois

Il l'emmena un bout de chemin avant de cracher sur le sol et jeta de la terre par derrière lui en rebroussant le chemin, la servante monta et vit un chalet avec une fumée noire. Elle toqua à la porte du chalet et entendit une voix lugubre lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer, elle entra dans la maisonnette. Elle avala sa salive difficilement en sentant la lourdeur de la magie noire autour d'elle, une femme aux cheveux rouge l'accueillir. Elle fut surprise en voyant l'apparence hideuse de la femme, celle-ci avait la moitié de son visage fondu. Ses dents étaient pourris et ses doigts étaient longs et griffus, la rousse l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans ma demeure ? Veux-tu un charme pour faire tomber un homme dans tes bras ? Veux-tu un sort pour tuer une personne ou te venger peut-être questionna la rousse

\- Sorcière Iris, je viens de la part de mon seigneur Aldertree qui vous demande au camp et voici l'argent pour votre service répondit la servante

Elle tourna autour d'elle un moment avant de lui griffer la joue et passa sa langue fourchue sur le sang de ses ongles, elle gloussa légèrement.

\- Tu dis la vérité, je viendrai avec toi déclara Iris

Elles s'en allèrent à cheval jusqu'au campement d'Aldertree, au moment même Alec ressentit une grande magie noire s'approcher. Il regarda l'extérieur en berçant ses enfants, il comprit que la bataille finale va aboutir. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit en soupirant longuement, il embrassa ses enfants.

\- Papa est là déclara Alec en les caressant leurs cheveux

Elles arrivaient sous la curiosité des soldats, elle la fit entrer dans une tente assez richement décorée. Iris entra et s'inclina devant Aldertree,

\- Est-ce toi Iris la sorcière experte en magie noire questionna Aldertree

\- Oui, je le suis, veux-tu une démonstration de mes pouvoirs proposa Iris

Il fit un geste pour qu'elle puisse montrer son talent, elle se transforma en une belle femme. Sa beauté était époustouflante ce qui fit sourire le seigneur, il applaudit.

\- Bien je voudrais que tu me rendes puissant pour réussir à vaincre mon ennemi et je te paierai autant de fois que tu voudras demanda Aldertree

\- Avec joie mon seigneur accepta la sorcière

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour accomplir le rituel questionna Aldertree

\- Il me faut un agneau innocent puis je te dirai la marche à suivre plus tard expliqua Iris

Il hocha la tête et commença à chercher un agneau, elle dessina un pentagramme et plaça des bougis dans différentes directions. Elle commença à parler dans une langue inconnue étrangère à tous, tous les soldats prés d'elle commençaient à cracher du sang. Le sang se mit à couler vers le pentagramme, le seigneur arriva et sur l'indication de la sorcière trancha la gorge de l'agneau. Le sang se mit à bouillir sous le chant de la sorcière, le feu des bougies se mit à grandir de plus en plus. De l'autre côté du camp la sensation de la magie noire se fit sentir par tous, Jace et Gédéon dressaient une barrière angélique avec des pierres de runes. Raphaël les aida en ajoutant une partie des démoniaques à l'intérieur, Magnus regarda le camp adverse avec haine. Son consort mit la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, il souffla avant de se tourner vers lui et se laissa guider par lui vers leur tente. La sorcière chanta de plus en plus fort en se balançant de devant en arrière, des nuages noires se mirent à tourbillonner ce qui effraya les chevaux. Les nuages noires se mirent à se transformer en cendre et entourèrent Aldertree, ils l'attaquaient avant de pénétrer en lui par sa bouche et ses yeux. Il commença à s'étouffer sous l'intrusion de la cendre, elle termina son chant avant d'entamer un autre chant encore plus lugubre que le premier. Aldertree se tient la tête après avoir ingéré les centres noires, ses membres perdus se mirent à repousser ainsi que son œil manquant qui était devenus monstrueux, il se mit à ricaner lugubrement devant ses soldats et ses généraux.

\- Tout va bien mon seigneur s'inquiéta l'un de ses généraux

\- Parfaitement bien ricana Aldertree en lançant une boule de feu sur son général

Il reçu la boule de feu avant d'exploser de l'intérieur, il regarda ses mains en souriant de victoire.

\- Demain je deviendrai le nouvel empereur et je régnerai en maître sur tout déclara Aldertree

\- Pas si vite mon seigneur, avant que tu décimes tes ennemis. Je voudrais quelque chose de précieux qu'ils ont et dont j'aurai besoin, je veux la fille de Magnus et de son consort. Elle est le résultat de deux puissants pouvoirs angélique et démoniaque, je la veux car elle me serra utile déclara Iris

\- Entendu tu auras sa bâtarde mais son jumeau sera mort de tout façons ricana Aldertree

Le lendemain Aldertree rejoignit la bataille en tuant tout ce qui était présent, il tua sans distinguer ses hommes de ceux de Magnus. Il fit exploser le sol en le faisant se séparer en deux dans un tremblement de terre, l'empereur serra les poings en voyant la nouvelle puissance de son rival.

\- Il a fait de la magie noire pour avoir ce pouvoir malfaisant, c'est le sacrifice démoniaque communément appelé l'appel du néant. Ce pouvoir provient du néant, il est ni angélique ni démoniaque expliqua Robert en regardant Aldertree du haut de la montagne

\- Alors c'était vrai murmura Alec ne lâchant pas le champ de bataille des yeux

Aline venait de tuer son adversaire et vit le seigneur se diriger vers sa femme, elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et se jeta sur son épouse pour lui faire éviter une boule de feu. Elles roulaient sur plusieurs mètres avant se relever très rapidement en faisant face à leur adversaire,

\- Bonjour vous deux, je vous cherchais bande de sale putain que vous êtes, je vais m'amuser à vous dépecer vivantes ricana Aldertree en levant les bras pour lancer ses attaques

Elles évitaient avec difficultés, Magnus vit le combat de loin et eut peur sa sœur. Alec aussi vit la scène et commença à courir, l'empereur galopa de plus en plus pour sauver sa sœur. Aldertree sourit sadiquement en emprisonnant Helen dans la cendre noire, elle essaya de se dégager mais ses pouvoirs se firent absorber par le néant.

\- RELÂCHE-LA cria Aline en courant vers lui

Elle sauta et lui trancha le bras, le bras tomba par terre ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. De son moignon commença à repousser un autre bras, elle fut bouche-bée.

\- C'est fascinant n'est ce pas ricana Aldertree

\- Tu es quoi demanda Aline

Il ne répondit pas et lui donna un coup de poing violent ce qui la fit évanouir sous le coup,

\- ALINE cria Raphaël en repoussant son adversaire

Il se fraya un chemin pour sauver sa sœur aidé de ses alliés, Mark avec Julian les aidaient pour sauver leur sœur aussi. Magnus galopait de plus en plus vite, Alec n'ayant pas le temps de rejoindre le champ de bataille avait pris son arc et ses flèches. Il visa vers Aldertree et tira sa flèche, celle-ci se figea dans l'œil du seigneur, il recommença pour le faire lâcher Helen qui s'était évanouis. Julian couru et se laissa glisser pour attraper sa sœur qui était maintenu au dessus du sol,

\- Il faut l'évacuer avertis Raphaël en prenant le corps de sa sœur

Aldertree arracha la flèche et laissa son œil repousser,

\- VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER ÇA cria Aldertree en se concentrant encore plus sur le pouvoir du néant

Le Nephilim serra les dents en voyant ça, il décocha encore une autre flèche. Aldertree attrapa sa flèche et lui rendit, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse. L'empereur arriva sur le champ de bataille en prenant son épée, il la fit tournoyer dans sa main.

\- On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute Aldertree cracha Magnus

\- À ta mort je baiserai ta sœur et ton consort pendant qu'ils me supplieront d'arrêter de les violer ricana Aldertree

L'orage éclata violemment et le sol se mit à trembler, les yeux de chat de Magnus firent leurs apparition ainsi que son apparence démoniaque. Ils s'élancèrent en faisant trembler la terre sous leurs coups d'épée, Aldertree para les attaques de Magnus avant de les rendre au centuple. Le démon eut du mal à riposter,

\- Je croyais que tu voulais ma tête mais c'est ta tête que je vais prendre déclara Aldertree

\- Je vais te tuer cracha Magnus

Ils continuaient de se battre, Alec observa la bataille de sa position et se mit à prier l'ange Raziel pour qu'il puisse protéger son mari. Tous les soldats s'étaient retirés pour laisser les deux s'affronter sur le champ de bataille avec leurs deux puissances incommensurables, ils reculaient en se regardant avec haine.

\- Est-ce tout ton pouvoir ? Peuh je suis bien plus puissant que toi Magnus riait Aldertree

Magnus ouvrit ses mains et envoya des boules de feu sur lui, il les évitait en les écrasant dans ses mains. Il attrapa l'empereur par la gorge qui essaya de se défendre avec son épée, il ricana diaboliquement en resserrant sa main sur la gorge de son rival.

\- Et c'est ça que tout le monde craint, laisse-moi rire tu es un piètre combattant. Je vais faire durer le plaisir en ne te tuant pas et en te laissant regarder de ton armée et tous ceux que tu aimes mourir, ricana Aldertree

Il rigola encore plus sombrement quand une ombre vint lui trancher le bras qui retenait Magnus, il recula en laissant son membre repousser. Il regarda son agresseur avec haine et vit que c'était le consort qui était dans son apparence démoniaque, il fit un sourire froid en le regardant.

\- Regardez qui vient nous rejoindre, tu ne ferras pas le point contre moi ricana Aldertree

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir cracha Alec en se lançant vers lui

\- Alexander non s'étrangla Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il se battit contre le seigneur qui esquiva ses attaques, il lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac ce qui le fit cracher du sang. Il le fit valser dans le ciel, Magnus vit la descente de son mari lentement avant d'atterrir sur le genou de son rival. Le consort cracha du sang en atterrissant sur le genou d'Aldertree, il l'attrapa et le jeta sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ricana Aldertree en se tournant vers Magnus

Le démon regarda le corps immobile de son mari, son cœur s'accéléra de plus en vite. Il serra les poings en se laissant envahir par sa haine et sa colère, ses flammes le recouvrirent dans une boule de feu semblable au soleil. Un vent violent balaya toute la plaine où ils étaient, Robert et les autres eurent du mal à rester debout sous les bourrasques de vent provoquées l'empereur.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jace difficilement

La boule de feu laissait une ombre qui était celle de Magnus, celui-ci avait une nouvelle apparence encore plus cauchemardesque. Il avait des ailes de chauve-souris noire, son corps était recouverte d'écailles sur le long de ses épaules. Il était torse nu, une queue comme celle d'un diable bougeait derrière lui, ses jambes étaient dans une sorte de pantalon en cuir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, il avait des craquelures sur chaque coin de son visage. Au niveau de sa tête une couronne de flamme noire dansait, il tenait l'épée que son amant lui avait offert. L'épée évolua pour être plus démoniaque mais en conservant son état d'origine, il flottait dans les airs avant de se poser par terre en faisant craqueler le sol. Des pierres se mirent à léviter autour de lui tellement sa puissance avait triplé, il marchait en faisant craqueler le sol à chaque pas.

\- QUI T'AS DONNÉ LE DROIT DE TOUCHER MON MARI cria Magnus en faisant exploser son pouvoir encore plus

Aldertree sourit froidement en le regardant,

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire ça gloussa Aldertree d'une joie malsaine

Il fit exploser son pouvoir à son tour, le néant l'engloba en révélant une apparence hideuse. Sa peau était toute noire, ses mains étaient devenues des cendres. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, ils s'élancèrent sur l'un et l'autre dans un fracas d'orage. Magnus esquiva ses attaques ce qui énerva son adversaire en voyant que sa rapidité avait été décuplé, il continua à l'attaquer avec des boules de feu. Il les écrasa toutes d'une seule main, il amena sa main vers son visage et se mordit le doigt. Les quelques gouttes se transformèrent en fouet, il commença à le fouetter ce qui l'enragea en comprenant que Magnus avait hérité d'un autre pouvoir.

\- Quel est ce pouvoir questionna Aldertree

\- C'est un pouvoir que tu n'auras jamais car je vais te tuer ici et maintenant menaça Magnus

Il l'attaqua de nouveau, tous regardèrent la scène. Alec était dans un monde de subconscient, il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver une lumière devant lui. Il tendit les mains pour l'attraper mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, il se tendit avant que la lumière reste fixe en le laissant s'approcher de lui. Il tendit les mains et une douce lumière l'engloba, à l'extérieur le corps d'Alec se mit à scintiller de plus en plus d'une lumière blanche. Magnus donna un coup de poing à son adversaire avant de le repousser violemment, il marmonna quelque chose en créant une boule de feu. Il la lança mais il l'écrasa ce qui le fit sourire, Aldertree fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire sadique de son rival. Il regarda sa main en train de brûler, il gloussa avant d'arracher son propre membre pour le jeter par terre. Son membre repoussa une nouvelle fois,

\- Je suis invincible déclara Aldertree

Il cracha avant de poursuivre son combat, ils combattirent tous les deux quand une lumière vint les interrompre dans leur duel. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une lumière blanche venir prés d'eux, Aldertree lança une boule de feu vers la lumière et Magnus passa devant pour la protéger en reconnaissant la lumière. Il tomba au sol avant de regarder son mari, la lumière s'estompa pour révéler l'apparence angélique d'Alec. Au même moment dans le temple de Raziel les cloches sonnaient aux éclats par une bourrasque de vent, Imogène redressa la tête et se mit à ricaner.

\- Le pouvoir céleste est le seul qui peut vaincre tout associé à l'amour déclara Imogène

Alec était nu avec des ailes blanches immaculées, ses cheveux étaient blanc. Il était en train de prier les mains jointes, il ouvrit les yeux et ces derniers étaient d'un bleu vif.

\- Tu crois qu'en prenant l'apparence d'un ange tu vas de débarrasser de moi, tu fais erreur cracha Aldertree en se jetant vers lui

Alec le repoussa avec son pouvoir, tout le campement voyait l'apparence angélique du Nephilim.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Alec est devenu un ange constata Gabriel

Jace tomba par terre en tenant sa rune de parabataï, Robert vint l'aider. Il vit les runes de son fils adoptif en train de s'illuminer d'une couleur doré, Magnus se redressa en regardant son consort dans la même position. Ce dernier tendit les mains quand un arc dorée apparu dans ses mains, il banda son arc avec une flèche de lumière pur. Aldertree jeta des boules de feu du néant sur lui mais qui n'avait pas aucun effet, il recula avant de se mettre à voler loin d'eux. Alec décocha la flèche en marmonnant du latin, la flèche s'envola mais Aldertree réussit à l'esquiver. Il se mit à ricaner en le regardant,

\- Tu m'as manqué espèce de chien de Raziel cracha Aldertree en faisant un boule de feu gigantesque

Alec banda de nouveau une flèche de lumière pure, il plissa les yeux en visant Aldertree. Magnus se releva et le rejoignit en l'enlaçant par derrière. Son pouvoir démoniaque se mélangea avec le pouvoir céleste d'Alec, ensemble ils décochèrent la flèche qui traversa les cieux. La flèche toucha Aldertree en plein cœur, des craquelures de feu se propageaient depuis son cœur avant qu'il ne se mette à crier en crachant le néant. Les craquelures arrivèrent jusqu'à son visage ce qui le fit exploser en une lumière qui créa une onde de choc, le couple resta dans le ciel qui brillait de leur pouvoir. Robert et les autres regardaient le couple

\- Ceux sont les vrais souverains d'Alicante déclara Robert alors que les autres autour d'eux se réjouissaient de leur victoire

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la paix dans tout le royaume et le souhait de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Et oui la paix dans ce chapitre après tant d'épreuve**

**Lavigne 126 : Encore deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre que j'avais gardé en réserve et d'ailleurs ceci est une apéritifs de ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre 50 XD ça va être très chaud**

**Alec Barton "Hachi qui s'assit sur un bouée" petit apéritifs dans ce chapitre pour patienter le chapitre 50 qui sera très chaud avec ce que je vais mettre " Satan alla planquer ses dossiers alors que Alec s'écroula de rire avec Dieu" je regrette presque de l'adopter juste parce que Alec m'a fait du chantage " Hachi qui s'approcha " et c'était quoi le chantage " Satan pâlit en sachant la vérité" vaux mieux pas que tu le sache XD**

**HekateWitch1: Plus jamais de chocolat chaud pour toi comme tu es bourré à chaque fois, bon casper tu as intérêt de rester tranquille de te faire transfuser minimum d'ailleurs ce n'est qu'un mise en bouche de ce que je réserve dans le chapitre 50 XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son amant, il essaya de s'échapper mais il le retenait sous lui. Il s'arrêta avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassaient fougueusement. Il passa sa main sous la tunique de son mari qui tressaillit, Magnus le regarda avec amour et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de faire l'amour en mêlant passion et amour, ils restèrent blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la mort d'Aldertree tué par la flèche de pouvoir céleste d'Alec, ils étaient rentrés à Edom victorieux de la bataille. Le Nephilim portait ses deux enfants comme le jour de son départ, Nirmala et Jia les avaient accueillit avec Catarina et les enfants qui étaient extrêmement heureux. Elles sautèrent sur le couple qui riaient en les enlaçant dans leurs bras après avoir été longtemps absents à cause de la guerre. Jem était heureux de retrouver le couple, il avait assuré l'intendance du royaume en l'absence de Magnus. L'empereur vit que le royaume était devenu florissant grâce à Jem, ce dernier avait réussit à résoudre la plupart des problèmes que des villageois avaient. Aline et Helen avaient serrés Jia dans leurs bras à leurs retours, Jia était contente que sa fille et sa belle-fille soient encore en vie après avoir prier pour les garder saines et sauves pendant la guerre. Nia et Ethan étaient âgé de huit mois, ils étaient dégourdi et avait commencé à ramper sur le sol sans encore marcher à quatre patte pour le moment. Magnus était ravi de les voir ramper vers lui quand il venait les voir tous les deux, Nia bavait en allant ramper vers son père qui essuyait sa bave qui lui coulait sur le menton. Ethan était en train de jouer avec ses jouets avant de le jeté par terre en les regardant les sourcils froncés, Alec lui caressa les cheveux. Catarina entra dans la cambre et évita un jouet en lévitation de Nia, le consort regarda sa fille qui souriait narquoisement avant de jouer avec son jumeau qui regarda la scène curieusement. La reine s'assit amusée de la situation, il soupira en passa une main dans les cheveux de Nia.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de les voir grandir ainsi, pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier que je les ai mis au monde soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Tu pourras faire d'autres enfants avec l'empereur taquina Catarina

\- Catarina rougit Alec

Elle éclata de rire devant les rougissements de son ami,

\- Je te taquinai mais j'ai raison sur un point malgré tout les enfants ont tellement grandi en espace de huit mois gloussa Catarina en caressant la joue d'Ethan

Il gloussa sous la caresse de Catarina, il lui sourit ce que fit craquer la jeune femme qui le pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment. Nia commença à ramper vers Alec et tendis ses bras vers lui pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras, il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment. Elle riait des baisers de son père, Catarina se pencha aussi pour l'embrasser sur sa joue. Ethan poussa un cri de protestation que les deux adultes préfèrent sa sœur jumelle que lui, ils sourirent à son cri et l'embrassèrent à son tour. La jeune femme l'embrassa aussi ce qui le fit glousser, Jia et Nirmala entraient dans la pièce ce qui les fit crier de joie. Le Nephilim rigola légèrement en voyant ses enfants en train de se faire embrasser de partout par leurs deux grands-mères, Ethan fit un regard béat aux baisers de Jia et Nia gloussa à celui de Nirmala. Madzie et Alexis entraient dans la pièce à leur tour avec Jessamine qui fit un regard d'excuse en essayant de les retenir, il hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Elles lui demandèrent de les entraîner ce qui fit sourire le consort qui accepta, ils allèrent sur la terrasse et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Aline et Helen qui venaient de se promener dans le labyrinthe les virent en train de s'entraîner, elles furent étonnées par l'agilité des deux fillettes. Elles s'asseyaient parmi les autres femmes après avoir jouées pendant quelques minutes avec les jumeaux, les deux commençaient à ramper sur le sol. Alexis venait de sauter sur son oncle pour lui donner un coup de bâton qu'il évita, Madzie essaya à son tour de lui faucher les pieds. Il sauta et donna aux deux fillettes un coup de bâtons, elles se firent traîner par terre avant de se relever en tenant chacun un membre. Elles sautaient encore une fois sur le Nephilim, ils échangeaient plusieurs coups de bâtons. Les filles se retrouvaient très rapidement épuisées par l'entraînement d'Alec, ils entendirent des applaudissements de la part de Magnus. Il marcha vers eux et prit le bâton de son mari et proposa aux fillettes de s'entraîner avec lui, ils s'entraînaient avant que les deux fillettes ne tombent par terre trop épuisées. Leurs mères vinrent les prendre dans ses bras pour les ramener dans leurs appartements pour les faire se reposer, Magnus s'avança vers ses enfants et s'accroupit devant eux. Nia essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes potelées alors qu'Ethan resta au sol en tenant la tunique de son père, il les embrassa.

\- Mes amours, sourit Magnus

Ils babillaient en regardant leurs pères avec un sourire avec quelques dents, il les embrassa avant de les laisser.

\- Papa doit partir encore pour une autre réunion mais papa vous promets de jouer avec vous plus tard promis Magnus

\- Pendant ce temps vous serez avec mamie, qui veut des bisous de ma part roucoula Nirmala

\- Mère, je vous prie d'arrêter de les embrasser car leurs joues n'auront plus de place pour les miens gronda Magnus

\- M'en fiche ce sont mes petits enfants alors j'ai le droit de les gâter autant de fois que je veux déclara Nirmala

\- Nirmala a raison en disant cela, ils sont trop chou pour rester trop loin de leurs baisers renchérit Jia

Il roula des yeux avant de partir sous les rires de son consort, plus tard ils étaient allongés sur le lit en regardant les berceaux où les enfants étaient en train de dormir profondément.

\- Mes pauvres choux, ils vont être épuisés avec tant de baisers lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Je sais que tu dis cela pour embêter mère et mère Jia sourit Alec en le regardant

\- Tu me connais trop soupira Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils changeaient de position. La tête de Magnus se retrouva sur ses genoux dont il lui caressa les cheveux, il ferma les yeux en souriant. Il sonda le visage de son mari,

\- À quoi songe-tu questionna Alec

\- J'étais en train de penser à un poème sourit Magnus

\- Récite-moi ce poème auquel tu es en train de penser proposa Alec

Il le regarda en lui caressant son visage,

_\- J'ai envie de ton corps,__qu'il m'écrase très fort. Sentir ta peau virile contre la mienne. Te donner du plaisir, sans que rien nous retiennent.__J'ai envie de ton engin, ton gland pour un petit câlin. Et enfin aspirer ta semence, ainsi pour que tout recommence_ cita Magnus

Alec rougit devant le poème coquin que son époux venait de lui réciter, il lui caressa son visage encore une fois avant de se redresser et l'embrasser amoureusement. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Magnus déboutonna doucement sa tunique en caressant sa peau, Alec se redressa et enleva sa tunique pour la jeter au pied du lit. Il captura les lèvres de son amant de nouveau avant de sourire, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant plusieurs suçons avant d'arriver sur son torse. Il lécha son téton ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, depuis sa grossesse ses tétons étaient très sensibles alors Magnus se chargea de le soulage de la tension qu'il avait lorsqu'ils avaient un rapport sexuel. Il retraça la rune d'amour lentement en faisant un baiser dessus, il retraça toutes les runes que son amant avait sur sa peau en n'épargnant aucunes des runes. Il arriva vers son nombril où il mima l'acte avec sa langue, il arriva à la lisière de son pantalon et mordilla sa peau ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il détacha le pantalon et le retira en se redressant, il écarta ses jambes et prit ses pieds en embrassant le dessus avant de remonter vers sa cuisse. Il le taquina en ne touchant pas son érection, il gémissait de frustration en voulant qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche. Il sourit en voyant son impatience s'exprimer par des soupirs, il embrassa son aine en glissant vers son sexe ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il l'évita de nouveau, il gémit de protestation.

\- Un problème sayang questionna Magnus d'un ton malicieux

\- Je…veux…Je…veux…que…tu…je veux gémit Alec devant les caresses de son amant sur ses fesses

\- Dis-le moi clairement gloussa Magnus

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant de plaisir et de frustration, il serra les dents et jeta un regard noir à son amant. Il aimait bien le taquiner lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour,

\- Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche gémit Alec d'impatience

\- Oh fallait le dire tout de suite ricana Magnus

Il lécha le gland tout le long ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il le prit dans sa bouche en renflouant un reflexe de renvoi. Il joua avec ses testicules ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le fit se retourner sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et fit glisser ses lèvres vers ses fesses, il caressa les deux globes de chairs. Il les écarta et fit rouler sa langue sur l'intimité de son mari qui se cambra encore plus en gémissant de plaisir, il agrippa le drap sous le plaisir. Il fit coulisser sa langue à l'intérieur de son amant en le massant pour stimuler sa prostate de l'extérieur, il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de lui en griffant sa prostate ce qui le fit s'étouffer dans un gémissement. Il rajouta encore un autre doigt puis un troisième doigt en lui, il les fit coulisser pendant un moment avant de les retirer. Il se déshabilla et le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir de satisfaction à tous les deux, il entama ses mouvements de va et viens en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. L'empereur l'embrassa sur la nuque en bougeant ses reins, Alec cria de plaisir en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'arrêta avant de se retirer sous ses protestations ce qui le fit rire, il le fit se retourner sur le dos pour l'embrasser et le pénétra de nouveau en tenant sa jambe dans un angle droit. Il bougea ses hanches encore une fois, il les fit changer plusieurs fois de position ce qui fit jouir Alec beaucoup de fois en plus avec sa rune de flexibilité et la rune d'endurance. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il inséra son pouvoir démoniaque en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec lui caressa le dos avec un sourire extatique.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux humides

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec des douleurs dans tout le corps par sa nuit éreintante avec l'empereur. Maia entra dans la chambre et alla lui préparer son bain pour le soulager de ses maux, il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude délier toutes ses douleurs. Il se lava les cheveux avant de sortir du bain, il s'habilla et s'assit sur sa coiffeuse. Sa servante l'aida à se préparer,

\- Alors ça été ta soirée avec sa majesté gloussa Maia

\- Maia rougit Alec

\- D'habitude tu es en train de rouspéter contre lui parce qu'il a utilisé des deux runes préférés révéla Maia

\- C'est vrai, nous avons utilisé les deux runes qu'il adore. Il m'a fait changer de position plusieurs fois à chaque fois que j'avais jouis, sa majesté a un appétit sexuel très conséquent enfin quand il est sous sa forme démoniaque grimaça Alec en se rappelant ses moments intimes quand celui-ci était sous sa forme démoniaque

\- Je parie que tu vas avoir un autre enfant si ça continue comme ça taquina Maia en mettant son collier à son cou

\- Maia gronda Alec gentiment

Elle riait et lui mit ses bracelets, elle le coucha avant de le laisser s'occuper de ses enfants. Nia babillait dans son berceau en mangeant sa main et Ethan gigota dans son berceau en regardant le plafond, Alec vint les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras et les embrassa tous les deux.

\- C'est l'heure du bain mes chéris sourit Alec

Ils babillaient encore plus à la mention du bain, il les mit dans le bain ce qui les rendit excités. Ils tapotaient dans l'eau en faisant gicler partout, Magnus entra et trouva son mari et ses enfants en train de prendre le bain.

\- Bonjour mes amours, on prend le bain sans papa gloussa Magnus

Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en renverser partout gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas bien de tout renverser sourit Magnus en caressant les cheveux humides de son fils

Il lui fit un sourire avec ses quelques dents, il roucoula avec eux avant de partir pour le conseil. Il embrassa ses enfants sur leur tête,

\- Papa reviendra pour jouer avec vous plus tard promis Magnus

Il se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa chastement, il se dirigea vers son conseil. Jem lui exposa plusieurs situations dans le pays, il écouta ses suggestions. Il repensa à certaines taxes qui étaient en places,

\- Je voudrais supprimer certaines taxes qui sont inutiles décréta Magnus

\- Votre majesté, je vous comprends mais est-ce raisonnable. Le trésor royale en souffrira si vous supprimez certaines taxes expliqua un conseiller

\- Sommes-nous des envahisseurs ? Si tel est le cas alors nous ne sommes pas mieux que ses pillards qui sévissent un peu partout dans le pays, je suis né sur ses terres et cette terre m'a accueillit. Je ne veux pas avoir des taxes stupides pour gonfler une richesse qui ne contribue pas au peuple, de plus je veux unifier les anges et les démons, déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit tout le monde

\- Je veux que cela soit annoncé publiquement et aussi je voudrais que vous fassiez encore une chose décréta Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard le peuple fut rassemblé dans la cour extérieure du palais pour entendre l'annonce de l'empereur, ils se réjouissaient de la suppression de certaines taxes.

\- VIVE L'EMPEREUR MAGNUS, VIVE LE PRINCE HERITIER ETHAN cria le peuple

Alec sourit en voyant son fils se faire acclamer par le peuple, Magnus s'avança vers eux en descendant l'estrade et se fit entourer par des soldats rapidement pour le protéger. Des soldats distribuèrent des pièces en or au peuple, certains villageois démoniaque grimacèrent en voyant le côté face qui représentait l'ange Raziel. L'autre partie des villageois qui représentait le côté angélique virent la partie pile de la pièce représentant des démons, ils commençaient à montrer des signes de rébellion envers l'empereur.

\- SILENCE cria Magnus en faisant éclater ses pouvoirs sur eux

Ils s'inclinaient devant le pouvoir phénoménal de leur souverain, ce dernier serra les poings en voyant qu'ils étaient ingrats.

\- AVANT DE JUGER QUI QUE CE SOIT, RETOURNER LA MONNAIE POUR MIEUX VOIR. C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ, J'AI ÉPOUSÉ UN NEPHILIM QUI EST LE CONSORT LÉGITIME. POURTANT JE RESPECTE SA RELIGION ET JE PARTICIPE MÊME A SES RITUELS, IL FAIT DE MÊME POUR LA RELIGION DE MES ANCETRES. POUR DIRE NOUS SOMMES TOUS UNE SEUL NATION QUI FAIT PARTIE D'ALICANTE, ALICANTE EST MA PARTRIE QUI M'AS VU NAÎTRE AINSI QUE MON EPOUX ET MES ANFANTS. CES PIECES REPRESENTENT L'ALLIANCE ENTRE LES ANGES ET LES DEMONS déclara Magnus

Tous écoutaient attentivement son discours, ils commençaient à se regarder les uns et les autres avant de comprendre que leur empereur avait raison. Tous applaudirent et scandaient le nom de Magnus, Alec sourit et était émus en voyant l'unification des deux peuples en une seule nation grâce à Magnus.

\- Mon Magnus murmura Alec en le regardant avec amour

Il tourna la tête vers lui en sentant une bouffée d'amour traverser leur lien, ils se regardaient avec amour et tendresses. Le soir même ils firent l'amour avec passion, Alec était sur les genoux de son mari qui lui caressait ses cheveux.

\- J'avais l'impression à cet instant de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois de toi, je croyais que c'était impossible mais c'est arrivé raconta Alec

\- J'ai sentit dans notre lien ton amour qui était le plus profond en moi renchérit Magnus en caressant sa joue

Ils lièrent leurs mains en repensant à ce moment d'amour qu'ils avaient partagé, quelques jours plus tard Alec était sous un arbre dans le jardin intérieur du labyrinthe et observa ses enfants en train de marcher à quatre pattes dans l'herbe ce qui le fit sourire. Ethan était en train de gigoter ses bras en babillant les mains en voyant que sa sœur faisait léviter leurs jouets, Magnus les rejoignit dans le jardin, il rampa vers eux en les embrassant bruyamment et les fit rouler sur lui en chatouillant ses enfants. Ils éclataient de rire sous les chatouilles de leur père, le consort sourit en les regardant. Nia regarda son autre père et marcha vers lui tout en tendant les bras vers lui, Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit marcher sur ses pieds lentement ce qui le fit glousser, ils s'allongeaient tous les quatre sous l'arbre. Les jumeaux commençaient à somnoler sur leurs torses à chacun, le Nephilim caressait les cheveux de sa fille en regardant son mari qui faisait de même en regardant les branches de l'arbre où il était.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Quand les jumeaux seront un peu plus grands, je voudrais un autre enfant révéla Alec en rougissant

Il tourna la tête vers lui en souriant tendrement, il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- J'allais te proposer la même chose avant que tu me le demandes, je veux revoir ton ventre arrondir une nouvelle fois et sentir notre enfant bouger dans ton ventre. Je veux revivre cela une seconde fois avec toi Alexander, je veux revoir ton expression heureux en caressant ton ventre rond confessa Magnus

\- Oh Magnus souffla Alec

Ils se penchaient vers l'un et l'autre pour s'embrasser, plus tard le consort après avoir couché ses enfants dans les berceaux était en train de retirer ses bijoux. Il était sur le point retirer ses bracelets quand une main vint l'aider ce qui le fit sourire, Magnus l'aida à retirer ses bijoux en embrassant l'endroit où était le bijou. Il déboutonna sa tunique en la faisant glisser par terre, il l'attrapa et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain et vit que l'eau du bain était encore chaude. Il le déposa dans le bain ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, il sourit et se déshabilla à son tour pour entrer dans l'eau. Il s'approcha de son amant, l'empereur prit son éponge pour le nettoyer sensuellement. Il gémit doucement en le regardant avec du désir, il grogna en sentant le désir de son amant par leur lien. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, il caressa le torse de son amant. Magnus lécha les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau. Ils se regardaient amoureusement, Alec haussait légèrement ses hanches quand il sentit les doigts de son amant se glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Il bougea avec indécence sur les doigts, après avoir dilaté son intimité il releva un peu son bassin s'abaissa lentement sur le sexe de son amant. Il bougea lentement ce qui fit grogner son amant n'ayant pas l'habitude de cette lenteur, il l'agrippa par les hanches et bougeait ses hanches de plus en plus fort. Alec gémit indécemment en le sentant le pénétrer encore plus fort en lui, Magnus suçota ses tétons ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en agrippant les cheveux de son mari. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui avant de se déverser dans l'eau, Magnus continua à donner des coups de reins avant de jouir en lui. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le consort caressa la joue de l'empereur tendrement. Ils sortirent du bain, Alec avait sa tête enfouis dans son cou pendant qu'il le portait et le posa sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, le Nephilim lui caressa sa joue sous ses coups de reins. Il s'adossa sur son torse en bougeant ses reins, le démon l'embrassa dans le cou en caressant son torse. Il ferma les yeux en se noyant dans le désir et la passion de son amant, il tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser langoureux. Il geignit de plaisir quand il le sentit en train de frôler sa prostate, il se déversa une nouvelle fois. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois amoureusement et tendrement, leurs corps étaient emmêlés dans une danse sensuelle qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit, Alec avait la tête sur le cœur de son mari en entendant son cœur battre pour lui.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit la place de son mari vide signe qu'il était partit pour le conseil. Il sourit avant de grimacer, Maia entra et l'aida à se préparer. Il donna à manger à ses enfants qui gloussaient devant les purées que leurs donnait leur père, leurs deux grands-mères entraient dans la pièce et les vit en train de manger ce qui les fit fondre de bonheur.

\- Oh ils sont adorables avec leurs petites bouches pleines de purées roucoula Jia

\- C'est vrai Ethan ressemble de plus en plus à Magnus en le regardant renchérit Nirmala

Ethan en grandissant ressemblait de plus en plus à Magnus alors que Nia était un Alec au féminin avec les traits de Magnus, après le repas les deux femmes prirent les enfants et les embrassaient plusieurs fois. Aline et Helen entrèrent dans la pièce avant d'éviter un objet de la part des enfants, elles se baissèrent à temps.

\- Eh bien Nia maîtrise de plus en plus ses pouvoirs remarqua Helen

\- Malheureusement pas trop mais je trouve que c'est bien dans un sens qu'Ethan a son bouclier plutôt que le pouvoir de Nia soupira Alec

\- Pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'Ethan est un coquin aussi roucoula Aline en jouant avec le menton de son neveu

\- Un peu de cela sourit Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que ce petit bout de chou peut faire une chose pareil n'est ce pas mon trésor minauda Nirmala

Alec leva les yeux amusé par la défense de sa belle-mère envers ses enfants, Jessamine entra avec Alexis. Celle-ci couru dans les bras de son oncle qui était heureux de le voir,

\- Hé ma petite puce, comment vas-tu questionna Alec

\- Je vais très bien, oncle Alec est ce qu'on va s'entraîner maintenant signa Alexis

\- Malheureusement aujourd'hui je dois m'occuper un peu des jumeaux mais je te promets que demain je m'occuperai personnellement de ton entraînement en plus je vais t'apprendre le tir à l'arc de nouveau promis Alec

Son visage s'illumina à la mention du tir à l'arc, son oncle sourit à cela et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle réfléchit un moment,

\- Madzie aussi signa Alexis

\- Madzie aussi mais pour le moment elle est malade et elle doit beaucoup de se reposer mais dés qu'elle ira mieux. Vous pourrez vous entraîner avec moi sourit Alec

Elle sourit encore plus à l'idée d'apprendre le tir à l'arc avec Madzie, toutes les femmes présentes sourirent amusées devant la joie de la petite fille. Alexis commença à jouer avec les jumeaux, au bout d'un moment elle les regardait en train de babiller.

\- Dis maman, quand est ce que les jumeaux vont se mettre à parler signa Alexis

\- Eh bien dans quelques mois mais ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il parlent correctement comme toi et moi expliqua Jessamine

\- Ils sont encore des bébés c'est pour ça qu'ils s'expriment dans le langage de bébé ajouta Aline

\- J'étais comme ça quand j'étais bébé signa Alexis

\- Oui tu étais le plus beau bébé que l'empire avait, tu étais toujours souriante comme Nia raconta Nirmala en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle gloussa de joie avant de faire un câlin envers sa grand-mère, Ethan fronça les sourcils en regardant la scène et se détourna pour lever ses petits bras vers Jia qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers pas des jumeaux et visite officielle à Idris. Bisous glacées. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Encore plus de bonheur dans ce chapitre et passage drôle aussi concernant les enfants XD**

** : Deux chapitre il reste avant l'os et la prochaine histoire, désolé pour l'attente comme j'étais fatiguée et dans ma tête je l'avais mis en ligne**

**Lavigne 126: Pour le prochain chapitre tu vas aller carrément t'installer dans ton congélateur par ce que j'ai mis car j'ai trouvé un manga qui m'a donné l'idée chaud que j'ai mis XD mais une autre idée sera à l'honneur demain**

**Alec Barton "Satan qui continue de pioncer sans savoir les gribouillis sur son visage" Demain il aura des parties très chauds plus chauds que d'habitude avec un Magnus vraiment pervers sadique XD alors surf et water-polo demain XD**

**Hekatewitch1: "Hachi qui signe un bon de commande de quatre bidon de d'ectoplasme pour le bien d'Helate" Demain le chapitre sera very hot alors je prends des précaution malgré tout XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec chatouilla son fils qui riait sous les chatouilles de son père, ce dernier attrapa sa fille et fit de même. Il les embrassait dans le cou partout et les porta tous les deux à l'extérieur, ils babillaient en regardant tout autour d'eux. Il les déposa par terre après que Maia ai mit le tapis par terre avec des coussins autour d'eux, Church vint ronronner auprès d'eux. Le chat était toujours en vadrouille dans le palais il était rare pour Alec de le voir dans sa chambre, il ronronna autour de Nia qui caressa la fourrure du chat. Magnus arriva derrière son mari et regarda la scène au dessus de lui et mit la main sur son épaule, il sursauta légèrement avant de poser la main sur la sienne en regardant leurs enfants. Cela fera deux mois qu'Aldertree a été vaincu par le couple en usant de leurs pouvoirs, tout le pays fut en paix de même que beaucoup de rois et de seigneurs firent alliance avec Magnus après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la défaite d'Aldertree. Certains préféraient être sous le joug de l'empire que de devenir leur ennemi, seul quelques réticents refusent l'alliance à ce jour. Les jumeaux avaient à présent neuf mois, ils étaient dégourdis et très vifs. Ils continuaient à marcher à quatre pattes, ils babillaient toujours et jouait toujours de leurs pouvoirs. Nia continuait de jeter ses jouets sur les personnes qui entraient dans la chambre d'Alec avec son pouvoir, ils étaient obligés de se baisser pour les éviter. Seul Magnus et Alec furent épargnés de leurs magies, ce qui était compréhensibles au vu qu'ils étaient leurs parents, leurs deux grands-mères étaient toujours folles d'eux. De même que leurs tantes Aline et Helen avec Jessamine et Catarina, Madzie et Alexis adoraient leur petite cousine et leur petit cousin. Elles poursuivirent leurs entraînement avec Magnus et Alec, récemment le consort avait commencé à leurs apprendre le tir à l'arc. Les deux fillettes étaient assez douées pour tirer les flèches, elles se servirent de leurs pouvoirs démoniaques pour le mélanger avec les flèches. Le couple quand à lui était toujours fou de l'un et de l'autre, leur lien était aussi puissant. Alec peinait aussi le matin après avoir passé une nuit passionné avec son mari, Maia aimait beaucoup le taquiner surtout que ce dernier avait toujours des marques de suçons et de morsures sur son corps. Magnus regarda la scène et faisait sautiller sa fille sur le sol,

\- Ma princesse d'amour, j'ai hâte de te voir grandir. Tu seras la plus belle princesse qu'Edom n'ait jamais vu sourit Magnus

\- Jessamine et Aline seraient jalouses si elles t'entendaient taquina Alec

\- Je crois qu'elles seront d'accord avec moi de dire que Nia est la plus belle princesse du royaume gloussa Magnus en embrassant sa fille

Elle gloussa devant le baiser de son père et babilla en souriant, le consort sourit et Ethan babilla en caressant Church. Il se tourna vers son père pour tendre ses bras, Alec se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bas en l'embrassant sur le front. Il gloussa d'appréciation en faisant un regard béat, Nia regarda son frère jumeau dans les bras de leur autre père. Elle babilla en fronçant les sourcils, leurs parents sourirent en la regardant froncer les sourcils. Les deux grands-mères les rejoignent ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Magnus en voyant les deux femmes complètement gaga devant leurs petits enfants, plus tard Catarina et Jessamine et leurs filles vinrent les rejoindre. Les deux fillettes proposèrent au couple de les entraîner, ils acceptèrent avant de prendre chacun un bâton pour commencer leur entraînement. Alec leur proposa un duel deux contre deux, pour équilibrer le duel le couple prit chacun une des filles. Alec et Madzie affrontaient Magnus avec Alexis, ils commençaient le duel pour tous les quatre. Magnus fonça sur son amant qui riposta pendant que les filles s'affrontaient ensemble, Alec donna un coup de bâton ce qui fit sourire son mari en l'évitant. Il essaya de lui faucher les jambes, il sauta pour éviter le coup et fit un salto-arrière avant de se remettre debout tout en se mettant en garde. Ils jetaient un coup d'œil sur les filles et virent qu'elles continuaient de s'affronter durement. Ils retournaient dans leur duel à tous les deux qui prit une tournure joueuse. Magnus frôla plusieurs fois le corps de son consort alors que ce dernier essayait de le battre, il recula en le regardant et lui donna un coup de bâton. Il sourit et para son attaque, il le relâcha légèrement en faisant rouler son arme dans ses mains ce qui résonna avec celle de son consort. Alec relâcha son arme et l'attaqua à mains nu en récupérant de nouveau son arme, l'empereur l'empêcha de bouger en attrapant ses mains et les coinçant derrière son dos en lui faisant une clé de bras. Il frôla avec son nez son cou en respirant son odeur, il rougissait légèrement en retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Il capitula avant d'être relâché, il jeta un regard noir à son mari qui ricana. Les femmes étaient amusées en voyant le démon taquiner son mari, ils regardaient tous le duel entre les deux fillettes. Aucunes des deux filles ne prenait l'avantage sur l'une et l'autre, elles étaient au même niveau. Elles étaient épuisées en essayant de prendre l'avantage sur leur adversaire, elles étaient essoufflées avant que Magnus ne mette fin au duel. Leurs mères vinrent les prendre dans leurs bras pour les porter dans leurs chambres, le couple rejoignit leurs enfants qui marchaient à toute vitesse vers eux en criant de joie. Ils attrapaient chacun les jumeaux dans leurs bras en les embrassant bruyamment, les deux femmes sourirent en fondant devant la scène.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure pour mes chéris de manger gloussa Alec en soulevant Nia qui criait de joie

Ils allaient dans la chambre où Maia emmena les purées, Magnus les embrassa et salua les deux femmes pour partir vers son conseil qui l'attendait. Il était assis sur son trône en train d'écouter Jem sur les affaires du jour, il hocha la tête et donna son avis sur certains sujets. Alec était en train de faire prendre le bain aux jumeaux qui répandaient l'eau partout en riant, il riait en voyant les flaques d'eau dans la salle d'eau.

\- Eh bien mes petits anges adorent l'eau, on dirait gloussa Alec

Ils babillaient encore plus de joie en tapotant dans l'eau, Nia sourit avant de gigoter ses mains. L'eau se mit a lévité en forme de goutte d'eau, Alec cligna des yeux. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'eau retomba dans le bassin, il soupira longuement amusé. Maia vint apporter les serviettes pour les enfants, il les prit et les retira du bain. Il les essuya et les mit dans leurs vêtements et les mit dans leurs berceaux en les berçant avec la ficelle tout en chantant, ils s'endormirent rapidement avec le ventre plein. Sa servante sourit en les regardant dormir paisiblement dans le berceau,

\- Ils sont tellement adorable en les regardant roucoula Maia

\- Je veux qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours et en même temps j'ai hâte de les voir grandir sourit Alec en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Je t'ai préparé un bain avec des huiles parfumées pour te détendre proposa Maia

\- Merci Maia remercia Alec

Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre son bain pendant que sa meilleure amie veillait sur les enfants, il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Magnus venait de terminer son conseil avec ses conseillers et ministres avant de se diriger vers son harem, il entra dans la chambre de son consort pour profiter un moment de ses enfants. Maia s'inclina devant lui et le laissa contempler ses enfants.

\- Où est le consort questionna Magnus

\- Il est dans son bain, votre majesté répondit Maia

\- Bien souffla Magnus

Il entra dans la salle de bain et regarda le visage détendu de son consort, il sourit discrètement prés de lui en le contemplant. Il avait les cheveux humides et les pétales de roses éparpillés sur lui, il enleva un des pétales de roses sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta légèrement en le voyant,

\- J'aurai cru que Maia t'empêcherait de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour me laisser me détendre soupira Alec exaspéré

\- On dirait que je te dérange à chaque fois que tu es dans ton bain conclu Magnus

\- C'est exact, tu ne me laisses pas une minute à chaque fois que je suis dans mon bain gloussa Alec d'un ton mutin

\- Parce que votre corps est trop désirable mon cher consort, je ne peux pas me passer de vous car je vous aime trop glissa Magnus

Alec rougit et se releva légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres, il accrocha sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se sourient à bout de souffle,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- e t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils partagèrent encore un moment de tendresse dans la salle de bain avant que Magnus retourne à ses affaires administratives du royaume, Alec entra de nouveau dans sa chambre et se fit aidé par sa meilleure amie en mettant ses bijoux. Pendant ce temps à Idris Maryse se promena dans le palais avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, elle entra et soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Phoebe entra dans la chambre elle aussi, elle s'assit aussi sur le lit,

\- Mère, comment ça se fait qu'au lieu que mes filles me manquent c'est plus Alec qui me manque demanda Maryse en regardant sa belle-mère

\- Tu as toujours été préparée pour les filles mais Alec tu l'as protégé des intentions malveillantes du monde pour son pouvoir angélique répondit Phoebe

\- Il était si petit quand il est né, un beau petit bébé. Aujourd'hui c'est à son tour d'avoir des beaux petits enfants souffla Maryse en pensant à ses petits-enfants

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne demandes pas à mon fils de les inviter pour une visite officielle proposa Phoebe

\- Voyons mère, l'empereur est occupé par la gestion de l'empire. Je ne vais pas le déranger pour si peu réfuta Maryse

Phoebe fit la moue avant de réfléchir à un moyen pour voir son petit enfant et ses arrières petits-enfants, son visage s'éclaira de joie en se rappelant de quelque chose.

\- Ils pourront venir car je te signale que ton anniversaire de mariage avec Robert approche à grands pas, pourquoi ne pas le célébrer en te faisant remarier avec mon fils ainsi tous tes enfants seront présents principalement Alec proposa Phoebe

\- C'est une bonne idée mère, je vais prévenir Robert sourit Maryse

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre son mari dans la salle du trône, il était en train de discuter avec leurs fils.

\- Mère interpella Jace en se levant

\- Que se passe t-il Maryse demanda Robert

\- Dans quelques jours ce sera notre anniversaire de mariage rappela Maryse

\- Oui et alors nous le célébrerons comme à chaque fois commenta Robert

\- MAIS CETTE FOIS-CI CE SERA DIFFERENT intervient Phoebe

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui prit la main ainsi que celle de Maryse pour les rejoindre sous les regards souriants de leurs enfants,

\- Vous allez vous remarier en faisant une grande fête déclara Phoebe

Les garçons et leurs femmes ainsi que leurs enfants se réjouirent de la nouvelle, le couple accepta de renouveler leurs vœux de mariage. Ils préparèrent les invitations pour les envoyer un peu partout pour inviter tout le monde à Idris pour célébrer le remariage de Robert et Maryse, Jace se chargea personnellement d'apporter l'invitation pour revoir son parabataï son petit frère ainsi que sa nièce et son neveu. Alec qui avait été prévenu de sa visite vint l'accueillir, il passa sa stèle sur son épée avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il prit Max dans ses bras,

\- Tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenu presque un homme constata Jace

\- Je sais, et toi tu n'as pas changé à part quelque cheveu blanc par ci et par là taquina Max

\- Ah je n'ai pas de cheveux blanc se renfrogna Jace

Le consort riait légèrement en voyant les deux en train de se chamailler, ils entraient dans le palais quand Magnus avec quelques gardes accueillir son beau-frère. Il le prit dans ses bras, il les informa de l'invitation du remariage de Robert et de Maryse.

\- Nous sommes honorés de venir au remariage de mes beaux-parents accepta Magnus

Le soir même Alec était dans sa chambre et était en train de retirer ses bijoux pour aller dormir avec son frère comme à leurs habitudes, son mari entra dans la chambre en faisant la moue en sachant qu'il allait dans la chambre de son parabataï.

\- Tu es obligé de rester avec lui ce soir demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, il est mon parabataï et on s'est promis qu'on se retrouvera. On dormira ensemble comme quand nous étions enfant pour nous rapprocher après notre longue distance expliqua Alec en le regardant dans le miroir

\- Oui mais moi je vais dormir dans ma chambre personnel seul, sans personne avec moi en plus dans un lit froid même glacial commenta Magnus pour le faire culpabilité

Il le regarda dans le miroir avant de se lever pour lui faire face, il mit ses bras autour de son cou avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le fit se rapprocher vers lui, il suçota sa peau pour faire une marque.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus de plaisir

\- Hum si tu es sage et que tu me laisses dormir avec mon frère et je te récompenserai comme il se doit mais sinon je pourrais éventuellement aller dans les bois et me laisser capturer par un démon qui voudrait me sacrifier comme offrande, être une proie dans ses mains. Lui me déchirant ma toge de sacrifice, me mordillant mes tétons en les aspirants à me faire perdre la tête. Me caresser indécemment à me faire gémir l'ange avant de me faire maltraiter par son érection qui vise ma perle de plaisir jusqu'à me faire jouir chuchota Alec d'une voix séducteur

Magnus poussa un grognement animal en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la forêt, il agrippa ses fesses.

\- Entendu tu peux aller avec ton frère mais je veux malgré tout mon sacrifice accepta Magnus

Il gloussa et l'embrassa passionnément, il prit les enfants pour aller dans la chambre de son frère pour dormir. Jace les attendait avec les berceaux qui avaient été porté dans la chambre juste pour cette nuit, le blond se leva pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. Elle babilla dans ses bras en mettant ses mains dans sa bouche, Ethan avait la tête dans le cou de son père et jouait avec ses cheveux. Le petit garçon avait toujours une manie de jouer avec les cheveux d'Alec pour s'endormir, il commença à somnoler doucement. Jace sourit en voyant son neveu dans les bras de son frère,

\- Ethan est trop chou comme ça sourit Jace

\- Il a toujours cette manie de jouer avec mes cheveux pour s'endormir raconta Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- Et Nia demanda Alec

\- Eh bien Nia mets sa main dans sa bouche pour s'endormir répondit Alec en regardant sa fille

Ils firent dormir les enfants avant de les déposer dans les berceaux, Alec retourna dans le lit avec son parabataï. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras comme à leur habitude depuis leur enfance,

\- Ton mari ne va pas se fâcher s'il nous découvre enlacé comme ça nargua Jace

\- Il le sait et je lui ai promit quelque chose en échange pour que je puisse dormir prés de toi répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son frère

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard ils se dirigeaient tous vers Idris pour assister au renouvellement de vœux de mariage des parents d'Alec. À peine arrivé Robert vint accueillir son gendre en mettant une rune d'alliance pour signaler leur alliance, Alec enlaça sa mère avant de voir son père et son mari s'éclipser pour aller discuter politique ce qui le fit rouler les yeux.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Je vais bien et toi questionna Alec

\- Tu me manques énormément mon fils répondit Maryse en l'enlaçant

\- Oh maman souffla Alec en l'enlaçant de nouveau

Elle serra son fils avant de se tourner vers ses petits enfants qui étaient dans les bras de Nirmala et Jia, elle les prit en les embrassant. Ethan fit un regard béat sous les baisers de Maryse, Nia gloussa sous les baisers.

\- Ce que vous avez grandi mes chéris roucoula Maryse

Ils babillaient beaucoup, Phoebe vint les accueillir en embrassant ses arrières petits-enfants. Plus tard Alec se promena dans le palais de son enfance en se remémorant certains souvenirs pendant que ses enfants étaient avec sa famille, il trouva l'arbre où Magnus lui avait confessé son amour pour lui dans la langue démoniaque. Il sourit au souvenir, il sentit des bras autour de sa taille.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en se retournant dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils entendirent des rires d'enfant. Ils se séparèrent et virent Lucie et Anna avec Christopher et Thomas en train de les regarder derrière une colonne,

\- On dirait qu'oncle Alec va avoir un bébé de nouveau comme il était en train d'embrasser oncle Magnus rigola Christopher

\- Oncle Alec et oncle Magnus sont en train de s'embrasser et maintenant ils vont avoir des tas de bébés chantonnèrent les enfants

\- Bande de petit chenapans, attendez que je vous attrape gronda Alec en courant derrière ses neveux et nièces

Ils rigolaient en courant alors que Magnus était en train de rire, les filles inventèrent plus tard une nouvelle comptine sur eux.

\- Oncle Alec et Oncle Magnus sont en train de se faire des bisous sous l'arbre en fleur, maintenant ils vont avoir des tas de bébés. Combien de bébés ils auront chanta Anna en sautant à la corde à sauter avec ses cousines

Elle commença à compter sous le rougissement d'Alec et le regard amusé de son mari, il le prit dans ses bras dans leur chambre. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 compta Magnus en embrassant Alec dans le cou

Celui-ci resta perplexe devant le comptage de son amant des baisers qu'il faisait l'en embrassant,

\- Qu'est que tu fais demanda Alec

\- Je comptais mes baisers comme pour savoir combien de bébé nous aurons tous les deux sourit Magnus narquoisement

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Où est ce que j'en ai ? Ah à 65 bébé gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant de nouveau

Il glissa sa main sur sa tunique, Alec rougit avant de gémir de plaisir. Il se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ils firent l'amour.

\- Hm 65 enfant nous aurons nargua Magnus

\- Magnus, je ne suis pas une machine à faire des bébés gronda Alec

Il riait ce qui renfrogna son mari avant de l'embrasser pour le calmer, quelques jours plus tard ils assistaient au remariage de Robert et de Maryse. Phoebe aida sa belle-fille à se préparer en tant que belle-mère, elle lui fit prendre un bain de lait avec du curcuma. Elle se prépara en mettant sa robe de mariée aidée de ses belles-filles et ses filles, Max étant son plus jeune eut la charge d'être son témoin alors que Robert prit Gédéon en tant que témoin comme il était aîné. Ils avaient décidé ensemble de prendre leur plus jeune fils et le plus vieux comme témoin pour ne pas avoir de jaloux, Alec arriva avec ses enfants dans la salle de réception et s'assit prés de son mari qui prit leur fille dans ses bras. Robert arriva dans son costume de marié et se mit à l'autel avec Gédéon, il souffla avant d'entendre le frère silencieux commencer à dire le début de la cérémonie. Maryse entra dans la pièce avec sa robe de mariée, elle se mit en face de son mari pour commencer le rituel. Les jumeaux regardaient la scène en clignant des yeux, Ethan fronça les sourcils en regardant son grand-père.

\- PAPY cria Ethan

Tous se retournaient vers le petit prince qui disait son premier mot, Alec et Magnus furent heureux d'entendre le premier mot de leur fils

\- Répète mon chéri demanda Alec en oubliant le mariage de ses parents

\- Papy s'écria Ethan

\- Oh mon chéri souffla Robert ému

Il essuya discrètement une petite larme qui lui coulait de ses yeux, Nia riait sans comprendre alors que son jumeau continua de répéter son premier mot. Ils terminaient leurs marquages avant que le frère silencieux les déclare mari et femme, Robert aida sa femme à descendre de la marche avant de se diriger vers les jumeaux et de prendre Ethan pour l'embrasser très fort.

\- On dirait que vous avez eu un très bon cadeau Robert sourit Magnus

\- Oui, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse me faire pour mon remariage souffla Robert en embrassant son petit-fils

\- Papy, papy, papy, papy babilla Ethan en regardant Robert

\- Oui mon chéri roucoula Robert

\- Je trouve que ce n'est pas juste, ça fait des jours que j'essaye de lui faire dire mamie à ce petit coquin s'indigna Nirmala en les rejoignant

Ils rigolaient en sachant qu'elle était ravi, comme pour consoler sa grand-mère Nia se tourna vers elle en tendant les bras. Elle attrapa en l'embrassant très fort sur la joue,

\- Mamie lâcha Nia en souriant

\- Oh Nia, ma choupinette d'amour roucoula Nirmala en fondant

\- On dirait que tu as eu ton premier mot mère nargua Magnus

Elle ne fit pas attention à son fils en se concentrant sur sa petite-fille, ils passèrent à la réception. Les jumeaux étaient dans les bras de leurs grands-parents pendant toute la soirée, Nirmala ne cessait pas de recouvrir de baiser sa petite fille qui babillait son premier mot. Le couple regarda la scène en souriant,

\- Je suis un peu déçu que mes jumeaux n'aient pas dit papa souffla Magnus

\- Ils vont le dire bientôt, ne t'en fais pas sourit Alec

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre un autre enfant en route, qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus en caressant son ventre plat

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- N'oublie pas c'est 65 enfants qu'on devrait avoir ricana Magnus

Il rougit encore plus alors que son amant se délecta de son rougissement, ils sourirent malgré tout. Une semaine plus tard ils rentraient à Edom, la séparation fut encore douloureuse pour Alec concernant son parabataï. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre,

\- Parabataï souffla Jace

\- Parabataï répondit Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

Ils se séparent le cœur lourd, les enfants voulaient rester dans les bras de Robert et de Maryse, et ne voulaient pas s'en aller d'Idris à leur tour. Ils pleurérent dans les bras de Magnus et d'Alec, ils se calmèrent rapidement. Ils rentraient à Edom, Jem vint les accueillir. Quelques jours plus tard Alec observait les jumeaux en train de jouer avec leurs pouvoirs dans le jardin du labyrinthe, Magnus vint les rejoindre plus tard. Il alla prés de son fils et sa fille qui rampaient vers lui en criant de joie, il les porta dans ses bras en s'approchant de son mari. Ils s'assirent et profitèrent du calme en savourant le moment d'être en famille, Magnus fit sautiller Ethan dans ses bras alors que Nia resta dans les bras d'Alec. Il se leva et alla faire quelques pas avec lui, il le fit marcher sur ses pieds ce qui fit sourire de joie à Alec.

\- Mama s'écria Ethan

\- Oh mon amour souffla Alec en tendant les bras

Il alla se réfugier doucement contre lui après que Magnus l'ait déposé sur le sol debout, il fit quelques pas avant de tomber dans les bras de son autre père qui l'embrassa partout sur son visage. Nia fit de même avec Magnus en se levant pour aller le rejoindre,

\- Papa cria Nia

\- Viens ma belle gloussa Magnus en tendant les bras

Elle tomba dans les bras de son père, le couple fut ravi de voir les premiers pas de leurs enfants ensemble. Plus tard toutes les femmes de leurs familles furent mises au courant de leurs premiers pas ce qui les rendit complètement gaga, les enfants marchaient quelques pas pour eux avant de tomber en riant. Ils gloussaient devant les baisers des femmes de leurs familles.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le renouvellement de vœux de mariage d'Alec et de Magnus et un autre sacrifice chaud. Bisous glacées. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 126: Le congélateur est plus mieux je crois, allez le chapitre super hot que toi même ne vas pas en revenir XD **

**Mefia :C'est exact j'ai fait une reprise de Jodha Akbar la série mais avec une mon imagination cette fois**

**Maia 0067: J'ai voulu faire une nouveauté au lieu des anciens habitudes, la récompense d'Alec dans ce chapitre très hot par contre **

**HekateWithc1 : T'es la seule qui est remarqué la comptine XD prépare tes bidons parce que ça fait va chauffer dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton : " Hachi se prépare pour un surf"ilva avoir un tsunami avec c chapitre car j'ai (Beaucoup) charger ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Magnus était en train d'embrasser le dos de son amant qui s'étouffa de gémissement en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau, il se retourna et l'embrassa dans un baiser langoureusement. Ils firent l'amour sur le sol ne pouvant pas se passer du corps de l'un et de l'autre, Alec avait la tête posé sur le torse de son amant en le regardant amoureusement. Il lui caressa le visage avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Idris pour le remariage de Robert et de Maryse, le couple fut ravi de retrouver leurs petits enfants essentiellement Maryse qui serra son fils dans ses bras ce dernier lui ayant énormément manqué. Ils étaient encore ébahi du fait que les enfants avaient dit leurs premiers mots lors de la cérémonie, pour eux leurs petits-enfants leurs ont fait le plus cadeaux en parlant pour la première fois. Alec et Magnus étaient plus qu'heureux d'entendre les premiers mots des jumeaux, ils babillaient assez souvent leurs premiers mots. Les jumeaux au même moment répétaient leur mot ce qui rendit gaga les deux femmes, Aline et Helen vinrent les rejoindre pour les accueillir et entendre à leurs tours les premiers mots des jumeaux. Elles étaient si excitée par les mots que les enfants ont dits, Madzie et Alexis leurs sautèrent dessus car ils leurs avait beaucoup manqué. Ils les embrassaient bruyamment sur leurs deux joues avant que Magnus aille s'occuper du royaume après avoir été absents, Jem était encore une fois le régent de l'empire en son absence. Il avait beaucoup traité les affaires à la place de Magnus en attendant son avis après son retour, Raphaël se proposa aussi de faire un tour dans chaque état d'Alicante sous le commandement de l'empire pour évaluer la situation avec Magnus. Alec entra dans sa chambre et déposa ses enfants dans les berceaux avant de s'endormir comme une masse, les filles avaient montré leurs progrès en matière de tir à l'arc à Alec qui était heureux de savoir que les deux s'étaient amélioré durant son absence. Jessamine et Catarina le saluaient et étaient heureuse qu'il était enfin rentré de son voyage, elles virent que les enfants avaient aussi grandit.

\- Ils ont tellement grandit ses petits chou gloussa Catarina

\- Nia me fait trop penser à Alexis quand elle était bébé renchérit Jessamine

Il sourit en les regardant,

\- Mama dit Ethan

\- Oh il a parlé souffla Catarina

\- Mama gloussa Nia

Elles fondirent encore plus devant leurs bouilles, elles prirent les jumeaux et les embrassèrent bruyamment sur leurs deux joues. Ils gloussaient sous les baisers qu'ils recevaient de la part des deux femmes, Alexis et Madzie entraient dans la chambre en courant avant de prendre chacune les deux mains d'Alec pour le traîner dehors pour leurs entraînements. Ils allaient d'abord s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, le Nephilim vit les progrès des filles dans le domaine. Madzie prit l'arc et tira sur la cible après avoir visé, sa flèche laissait des traces de flammes signe qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs démoniaques qui se figea au centre de la cible. Alec applaudit la fillette de cet exploit avant de dire que c'était au tour d'Alexis, elle visa avant de tirer, la flèche alla se figer au centre de la cible semblable à Madzie. Il les félicita avant de leur montrer comment tirer à l'arc en tirant avec deux flèches, les deux filles essayèrent mais ratèrent leur cible car l'une de leurs flèches allait se figer derrière la cible ou se figeait en bas ou encore partait en vrille. Elles étaient frustrées en voyant cela, Alec ébouriffa leurs cheveux en disant qu'elles avaient encore le temps pour savoir tirer avec deux flèches. Il leur montra en tirant pour eux, elles étaient impressionnées surtout que la première flèche explosa sous la deuxième flèche. Elles applaudirent impressionnées, il sourit avant de les emmener vers la terrasse. Elles prenaient chacun un bâton avant de commencer à se tourner vers Alec, ce dernier sourit en faisant le geste d'approcher. Elles sautaient sur lui et commençaient à l'attaquer sans relâche, Aline et Helen qui passaient virent leurs entraînements. Elles se regardèrent en les observant avec un regard malicieux sur le visage, le consort riposta à leurs attaques l'un après l'autre. Elles reculaient essoufflés par l'effort, il sourit en les regardant. Elles se regardèrent avant de se concentrer sur leurs pouvoirs démoniaques, le corps d'Alexis se mit à briller d'une lueur verte alors que celle de Madzie d'une lueur orange. Alexis se mit accroupit comme un animal et Madzie s'engloba d'une toile d'araignée, les deux femmes se mirent à sourire en voyant les deux fillettes user de leurs pouvoirs démoniaque. Madzie envoya un de ses files d'araignée sur Alexis avant de la lancer sur Alec, celui-ci para son attaque difficilement en reculant en arrière. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant, il souffla ébahi par leurs maîtrises parfaites de leurs pouvoirs. Alexis sauta encore une fois sous les files de Madzie pour l'attaquer avec des griffes faite de ses pouvoirs, il était sur le point d'attaquer quand celle-ci se rétracta en reculant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre les deux fillettes, Madzie se servait d'Alexis pour attaquer en se servant de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Alexis attaqua avant de se faire défendre par Madzie qui tira sur ses fils quand elle voyait leur adversaire être sur le point de les attaquer, il se concentra légèrement sur ses pouvoirs. Il donna un coup de bâton à Alexis qui était sur le point de se faire tirer en arrière par son amie, le consort rusa et attaqua Madzie qui resta surpris avant de se faire traîner au sol avec Alexis après qu'Alec lui ai donné un coup. Il sourit en les regardant,

\- Je suis surpris de voir vos progrès à toutes les deux, qui vous a appris à vous servir de vos pouvoirs questionna Alec

\- C'est nous qui leurs avons appris pendant que tu étais à Idris répondit Aline en s'approchant avec Helen

Alec se tourna vers ses belles-sœurs, elles le saluaient en l'embrassant sur la joue. Les deux fillettes se relevèrent en grimaçant de douleur,

\- En tous cas c'était bien joué, le coup de la marionnette de vous deux, l'une attaque pendant que l'autre la défends en arrière tout en la manipulant avec des fils. Mais il y a beaucoup de lacune comme vous avez vu car Madzie tu es sans défense ma puce en voulant dirigeant Alexis avec tes fils démoniaques, il faut que tu trouve une parade pour te protéger conseilla Alec

\- D'accord petit papa accepta Madzie

Ils entendirent des applaudissements, ils tournaient la tête pour voir Magnus venir les voir. Il salua sa sœur et sa belle-sœur, il ébouriffa les cheveux de petites filles.

\- J'ai vu tout votre entraînement et c'était parfait mais le consort Alexander a raison en disant que tu es sans défense Madzie mais avec le temps je sais que tu vas devenir encore plus forte, en fait vous allez devenir encore plus forte avec le temps toutes les deux complimenta Magnus

\- Merci Majesté remercia Madzie

\- Mais on sera quand même les commandantes d'Ethan quand il sera empereur questionna Alexis

\- Je te le garantis ma chérie, vous serez ses commandantes promis Magnus

Elles criaient de joie avant d'aller voir leurs mères respectives qui avaient les jumeaux dans leurs bras, Alec prit Ethan dans ses bras et Magnus prit Nia en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille. Ils discutaient ensemble avant que Magnus donna sa fille à son mari pour aller discuter politique avec ses conseillers et ses ministres, Jem parla de la gestion de certains état à la cour ce qui donna matière à réfléchir à Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard le palais était en liesse car c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de Magnus et d'Alec, Nirmala et Jia s'occupaient des préparatifs avec Catarina et Aline ainsi qu'Helen. Elles étaient si excitées par les préparatifs que l'empereur les avait comparé à des hystériques ce qui lui valut une oreille douloureux de la part de sa mère qui lui avait tiré les oreilles, Alec était interdit de faire quoi que soit dans le palais à part de s'occuper des jumeaux. Maia était chargée de faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien pour les préparatifs ce qui frustra énormément le consort, il était en train de nettoyer son arc en chantant le serment de l'ange. Les jumeaux étaient en train de jouer sur la tapis par terre avec leurs jouets, Nia les faisait léviter pendant qu'Ethan babilla en regardant les jouets léviter. Maia entra dans la chambre et se baissa rapidement en voyant un jouet venir dans sa direction, elle gloussa en voyant le jouet parterre.

\- Nia, commence à devenir précise constata Maia

\- Je lui ai dit plusieurs d'arrêter de faire ça gronda Alec en regardant sa fille

Elle lui fit des yeux de biche pour se faire pardonner, les jumeaux savaient beaucoup se faire pardonner ou les faire tourner en bourrique principalement leur père qui est le contraire de leur « mère » qui était moins facile à corrompre ce qui rendit la tâche plus difficile. Elle rangea son arc pour lui pendant qu'il prenait son thé avec des gâteaux, les jumeaux mangeaient aussi les gâteaux en mettant partout sur eux. Il sourit en les regardant, plus tard Catarina et Nirmala avec Jia entraient dans la chambre avec des habits neufs avec des bijoux.

\- Nous allons t'habiller pour ce soir déclara Nirmala

\- Et moi je m'occupe des jumeaux pendant que tu va te préparer sourit Catarina en prenant les jumeaux

Il embrassa ses enfants avant de se faire happer par ses belles-mères, elles lui firent prendre son bain. Il s'habilla avant de mettre les bijoux, Nirmala peigna les cheveux de son gendre avant de l'embrasser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es magnifique mon ange, si Magnus détourne le regard de toi. Je te jure que je lui tirerai les oreilles devant tout la cours déclara Nirmala

Il riait légèrement avant de se lever et de les suivre, Magnus était déjà arrivé à la salle de réception pendant que tous lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire de mariage. Il hocha la tête pour les remercier, il était impatient de voir son mari. Il vit Catarina arriver dans la salle réception avec les jumeaux en les tenants par leurs mains,

\- Papa babillaient les jumeaux en courant vers lui

\- Mes anges, vous êtes très beaux gloussa Magnus en les prenant dans ses bras

Il les fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ils babillaient ce qui les firent tous sourire de voir les jumeaux sur les genoux de leur empereur essentiellement de voir le prince héritier sur le trône de son père. Magnus entendit des bracelets de chevilles et leva la tête pour voir sa mère et sa belle-mère entraient dans la pièce en cachant une personne, il sourit en comprenant que c'était Alec. Elles allaient vers le rideau en laissant découvrir Alec aux yeux de tous, l'empereur eut le souffle coupé en le voyant. Alec était habillé d'une tunique noire avec des broderies rouges, un pantalon de la même couleur. Le noire faisait ressortirent la peau pâle de son amant, ses yeux était maquillé d'un Khôl. Il avait un collier autour de son cou en plus des bracelets en or, le démon ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de son mari. Il était comme hypnotisé par lui, ce dernier rougit en voyant que son mari n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Catarina se leva pour récupérer les jumeaux des bras de Magnus, Jia et Nirmala sourirent complice en voyant l'état troublé de l'empereur. Il se leva en tendant la main vers son consort et le fit s'asseoir prés de lui, la soirée débuta au plaisir de tous. Le démon ne cessait pas de regarder son mari, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Nirmala et Jia qui se sourient complice

\- Je suppose que mère et Jia ont comploté contre moi en te rendant magnifique déduisit Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce que tu parles répondit Alec d'un ton mutin

\- Oh tu sais de quoi est ce que je parle mon cher mari sourit Magnus

Il gloussa légèrement en le regardant avant de retourner à la fête, ils appréciaient la fête. Après la soirée Alec entra dans sa chambre en portant les jumeaux dans ses bras qui était endormit, il les déposa dans leurs berceaux chacun avant se diriger vers sa coiffeuse pour retirer ses bijoux. Magnus entra dans la chambre,

\- Ne les retire pas décréta Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec curieux

\- Je voudrais t'emmener quelques part rien que nous deux, ne t'en fais pas pour les jumeaux rassura Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Maia qui entra

Elle hocha la tête en promettant de prendre soin des jumeaux en leur absence de la soirée, ils sortirent discrètement du palais. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière avec un lac où la lune rayonnait sur l'eau comme c'était la pleine lune, Alec trouva la clairière magnifique et se tourna vers son mari curieusement.

\- Loin que ce paysage me déplaise mais que faisons-nous ici demanda Alec

\- J'y viens, je voudrais qu'on renouvelle nos vœux de mariage ici même. En fait je voudrais qu'on renouvelle nos vœux de mariage à tous nos anniversaires de mariage jusqu'à notre mo…stoppa Magnus ayant la main d'Alec sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire la mort

\- Ne dis pas ce mot en ce jour, je ne veux pas que tu le dises jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre tôt commenta Alec

\- D'accord alors acceptes-tu de renouveler nos vœux de mariage proposa Magnus

\- Oui, j'accepte de renouveler nos vœux de mariage à chaque anniversaire de notre mariage accepta Alec

Il alla vers Président Miaou où il y avait une besace, il ressortit un fil de soie rouge avec une coupe ainsi qu'une dague en or. Il emmena aussi une stèle pour lui et Alec, ils firent le mariage Nephilims avant de faire celui des démons. Magnus lui caressa sa joue,

\- Je te promets de toujours t'aimer, mon cœur t'appartiendra éternellement. Jamais je ne me détournerai de toi promit Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue amoureusement et lui fit la même promesse, après leurs mariages Magnus rangea les objets dans sa besace et entendit des éclaboussures d'eau. Ils tournaient la tête pour voir son mari nu en train de se baigner dans le lac, les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur la peau pâle de son consort. Il resta sans voix devant la beauté angélique de son mari,

\- Viens invita Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux humide

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau et le rejoignit, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils plongeaient doucement dans l'eau, ils reculaient et s'embrassaient de nouveau. Ils remontèrent à la surface pour respirer, l'empereur lécha les gouttes d'eau dans le cou de son amant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui donner accès, ils nageaient vers les berges pour s'embrasser passionnément. Il lécha les gouttes d'eau sur le torse de son amant, il taquina son téton ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il le mordilla et l'aspira dans sa bouche, il lécha chaque rune en les retraçant. Il descendit vers le sud, il prit sa jambe et fit glisser ses lèvres dessus jusqu'à son aine. Il souffla sur son érection ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il l'embrassa dessus chastement. Il lapa son sexe avant de le prendre petit à petit, il engloba après avoir renfloué un reflexe de nauséeux. Il joua avec les testicules de son amant qui se contracta, il écouta la symphonie de gémissement de son amant. Il relâcha et revint l'embrasser amoureusement, il inséra un doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir encore plus. Il bougea son doigt avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avant de mettre un troisième doigt. Il les fit coulisser pour les retirer en sentant son amant complètement dilater, Alec le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils suçotaient la langue de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus le pénétra doucement en poussant jusqu'à la garde. Il commença à bouger ses hanches lentement en appréciant le moment avec son mari, ce dernier gémit en le griffer dans le dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir et de douleur. Ils se regardèrent avec désir et amour, il accéléra légèrement ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Alec attrapa sa tête et le colla vers ses tétons, il le prit dans sa bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il accéléra de plus en plus vite ses mouvements, il frappa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler. Il eut les yeux révulsés et se mit à jouir en se répandant sur leurs ventres à tous les deux, il continua avant de se répandre à son tour en lui en poussant un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se jetaient sur les lèvres sur l'un et l'autre avant de refaire l'amour presque toute la nuit,

\- Cette nuit-là j'ai cru que mon âme était mêlée à la tienne, à chaque fois que tu me touchais, chaque fois que tu m'embrassais je me fondais en toi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment ne s'arrête confessa Alec

\- Et moi donc, je voulais que tu restes dans mes bras à jamais. Je me sentais à la fois vulnérable et à la fois fort quand j'étais avec toi répondit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Le lendemain matin Alec se réveilla à l'aurore en sentant le soleil sur sa peau ce qui le réchauffa, il se blottit dans les bras de son mari encore plus. Il sourit en le regardant endormit, il se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa légèrement. Il sentit des lèvres remuer contre les siennes, il leva la tête pour voir les yeux dorés de son mari.

\- Bonjour sourit Alec

\- Bonjour répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de le faire retourner sur le sol en le chatouillant, il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de l'empereur. Après ce petit jeu, ils prirent leurs bains avant de rentrer au palais. Ils s'embrassaient plusieurs fois dans l'écurie comme des amants qui se cachaient en secret, Alec allait rejoindre sa chambre et trouva ses enfants déjà réveillés en train de jouer avec Maia.

\- Mama babillaient les jumeaux en allant vers lui

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Alec en les prenant dans ses bras

Il les embrassa sur la joue avant de les reposer au sol,

\- Je t'ai rapporté ton petit déjeuné en sachant que tu allais rentrer sourit Maia malicieusement

Il rougit en comprenant qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, il mangea avant d'aller se promener avec ses enfants dans la terrasse. Ils étaient heureux de se promener avant de courir à leur manière vers leurs deux grands-mères qui venaient en leurs directions. Nirmala s'accroupit par terre pour les prenant dans ses bras pour les embrasser, Jia fit la même chose avec eux. Ils adoraient les baisers de leurs deux grands-mères,

\- Mamie babillaient les jumeaux

\- Oh mes bébés, gloussa Nirmala

Alec s'approcha d'eux et s'assit en les regardant jouer avec leurs grand-mères, Magnus en sortant de sa réunion les vit de loin. Il mit la main vers le bas du dos de son amant, ce dernier le sourit. Il le regarda avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui le fit sourire,

\- Un problème demanda Alec curieusement

\- Rien de tel, ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit en laissant ses enfants en sécurité, ils s'entraînaient pour terminer dans une danse que seul eux connaissaient. Magnus qui était dans sa chambre personnel consulta le vieux grimoire familial, il tomba sur un sort intéressant à ses yeux. Il le lisait avant de sourire cruellement,

\- Hum je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ricana Magnus en prenant des yeux de chat

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus emmena son amant dans la forêt et alla dans un endroit à plat, il invoqua un autel en centre avec des feux. Il fit des illusions en faisant apparaître des démons en tige en train de chanter en s'inclinant, il changea la tunique en toge sacrifice.

\- Ce soir il y aura un autre sacrifice d'un ange déclara Magnus en l'enlaçant par derrière

\- Oh donc je suis ton sacrifice alors pitié ne me sacrifiez pas supplia Alec

\- SILENCE cria Magnus en l'amenant sur l'autel

Il le supplia en s'allongeant sur l'autel, il l'attacha ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Magnus se retourna vers les démons illusion,

\- CE SOIR UN ANGE VA ÊTRE SACRIFIÉ POUR LA GLOIRE D'EDOM, PRIEZ HAUT ET FORT déclara Magnus

Alec fit semblant de se débattre, il frémit en voyant son mari sourire cruellement. Le démon prit sa nouvelle apparence démoniaque, le consort jeta un coup d'œil vers l'érection de son amant. Il bava littéralement, il était devenu encore plus gros que l'ancienne forme démoniaque. Magnus prit une dague et se coupa les deux mains en faisant une entaille pour laisser son sang couler sur le sol, son sang prit forme de tentacule autour de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé ce sort dans le grimoire de mon père, je crois que tu vas beaucoup l'apprécier mon amour ricana Magnus

Les tentacules de sangs s'enroulaient autour d'Alec et le fit suspendre dans les airs, les tentacules le taquinaient sur ses zones érogènes. L'un d'eux s'enroula sur son érection et un autre taquina son intimité, il commença à crier de plaisir sous les caresses indécentes des tentacules. Magnus regarda la scène avec délectation, il leva sa main et fit un geste où un tentacule le pénétra et se gonfla. Le consort rejeta sa tête en arrière sous l'intrusion, il tira sur la chaîne qui reliait ses mains. Le démon ricana encore plus en le faisant écarter les jambes pour regarder la scène, le tentacule coulissa en lui en pilonnant sa prostate. Deux tentacules s'enroulaient sur ses tétons sensibles et tira dessus, le Nephilim n'en pouvant plus se mit à jouir dans le vide en criant de jouissance, il haleta sous son orgasme encore vibrant.

\- Déjà, j'aurais cru que tu te tiendrais encore un peu avant de jouir mais bon le sacrifice n'est pas encore finis mon cher amour déclara Magnus

Par sa rune d'endurance il fut de nouveau dur sous les stimulations des tentacules, l'empereur fit un geste en faisant retirer le tentacule de l'intimité de son amant. Il lévita jusqu'à lui en souriant perversement. Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Tu vas jouir rien que jouir toute la nuit tellement que tu me sentiras pendant des jours Alexander susurra Magnus en le pénétrant

Le consort rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir d'être enfin remplie, Magnus ne le laissa pas respirer et enchaîna ses coups brusquement en lui ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir. Il se déchaîna en lui, il fut aidé par ses tentacules qui stimulaient toutes ses zones érogènes en plus de le masturber. Le noiraud se déversa encore une fois dans le vide, il cria de plaisir plusieurs fois à la suite. De la bave lui coulait sur le menton à force de crier, au bout d'un moment il n'avait plus la force de crier. Son corps était à la merci de son amant qui lui faisait ressentir que le plaisir, grâce à sa rune de flexibilité ils firent des positions qui défiaient les lois de la gravité. Il se déversa une énième fois sous les coups de reins de Magnus, ce dernier se mit enfin à se déverser en lui en poussant un grognement animal. Il les fit descendre sur le sol, il reprit son sang et souffla de fatigue ayant utilisé le sort. Il avait travaillé sur le sol pendant des jours pour cette éventualité, il prit son mari dans ses bras qui était à moitié évanouis dans ses bras. Ils rentraient au palais, il le ramena dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit avant de s'allonger prés de lui après avoir congédié Maia. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla ayant un éclair de douleur dans tout le corps, il gémit de douleur.

\- MAIA appela Alec

Elle rentra et secoua la tête en le voyant cloîtré sur le lit ne pouvant pas bouger, elle passa une rune de guérison sur lui ce que le soulagea à demi. Il prit son bain avant de s'occuper,

\- On dirait que vous avez fait cela toute la nuit gloussa Maia

\- Ne me fait pas rappeler ça, je le sens encore grimaça Alec de douleur

Elle éclata de rire ce qui le renfrogna, comme l'avait prédit Magnus le consort avait sentit son mari pendant des jours ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu surtout les jeux coquins mais malheureusement c'est l'épilogue et j'espère de te retrouver pour la prochaine histoire **

**Monitalia : J'ai une béta qui corrige mes chapitres mais le souci est que mon précédente béta était partit de ce fait les six premiers chapitres n'est pas corrigé mais si tu n'es pas intéresse c'est ton choix car beaucoup adore mes œuvres et s'en fout des mes fautes. **

**Alec Barton: "Alec renifla en mouchant en voyant l'épilogue" c'est finis " Alec se réjouit soudainement" Hâte de la prochaine histoire qui arrive" Hachi ricana alors que Satan prit un cachet pour sa migraine" J'ai mal à la tête avec vous deux mais bon "Hachi et Alec riaient diaboliquement" Allez l'épilogue mais tu sera contente pour l'os que je vais mettre demain XD**

**Méfia: Malheureuse c'est la fin ma belle(ou mon beau) mais je te retrouve si tu le souhaite à la nouvelle histoire qui commencera à Jeudi encore plus chouette et palpitante **

**Lavigne 126: Si tu me donne plus ce genre d'idée comment je vais faire moi XD et puis ce n'est pas ma faute qui a une imagination aussi perverse. Allez l'épilogue et je te retrouve dans l'Os dont tu vas être contente et l'histoire nouvelle jeudi qui te donnera des nouveaux idées **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Deux personnes se faisaient face, ils avaient deux épées dans la main. Ils s'attaquaient l'un et l'autre, ils étaient masqués tous les deux. Le premier attaqua son adversaire avec violence alors que son ennemi para son attaque, il le repoussa brusquement. Il fit un salto-arrière avant d'esquiver le coup d'épée et l'attaqua de nouveau, ils fracassaient leurs épées dans un bruit sinistre. Ils se reculaient pour se sauter dessus avec fracas, la première personne sourit sous son masque et fonça sur son adversaire. Les deux se rencontraient en esquivant, la deuxième personne perdit son masque qui recouvrait intégralement son visage ainsi que ses cheveux qui se déroulaient librement dans son dos. C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans, elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui lui arrivait à la taille. Son adversaire l'observa avant de parer l'attaque de la jeune fille, elle sourit froidement avant d'envoyer une boule de feu. Il esquiva sa boule de feu ce qui le fit perdre son équilibre, il roula sur le côté pour éviter les coups de la jeune fille. Il roula jusqu'à récupérer son arme, il se mit en garde de nouveau devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci fonça de nouveau sur son ennemi, ils recommençaient à fracasser leurs épées ensemble. L'inconnu la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule avant de s'élancer sur elle, elle riposta en tournant sur elle-même. Elle lança son épée vers son ennemi qui recula vivement, ils continuaient de se battre quand une servante vint les interrompre. L'inconnu se fit distraire ce qui permit à la jeune fille de gagner en prenant son épée, l'inconnu se fâcha en regardant la jeune fille qui fit un regard narquois. L'inconnu retira son masque en dévoilant une femme aux cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleu-vert, elle se tourna vers la servante qui informa que la jeune fille était appelée. Elle hocha la tête et répudia la servante avant de regarder la blonde qui boudait avant de faire un sourire, elle tendit son épée qu'elle récupéra avant d'aller vers la salle d'arme pour les ranger. La jeune fille se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres,

\- Tu as été distraite tante Helen, tu sais ce qu'on dit il n'y a pas de distraction dans un combat car ça pourrait engendrer une défaite ou pire la mort rappela la jeune fille

\- C'est exact, ton père t'a bien appris ta leçon sourit Helen

\- Bien sûr il a toujours voulu que j'apprenne à me défendre comme Madzie et Alexis sourit la jeune fille

\- Eh tu es très forte, allez file avant qu'Alec te gronde pour ton retard commenta Helen

Elle rigola avant de se mettre en route vers le harem, elle entra et trouva sa grand-mère Jia et sa grand-mère Nirmala au chevet de « sa mère ». Alec leva la tête en voyant sa fille,

\- Tu m'as fait appelé maman demanda Nia

\- Oui, ton frère rentre bientôt de son voyage avec Raphaël et Max révéla Alec

\- Est-ce vrai se réjouit Nia

\- Oui, Ethan rentre enfin au palais après avoir fait le tour d'Alicante à la demande de Magnus confirma Nirmala

Elle se réjouit de savoir que son frère jumeau était de retour au palais, Ethan et Nia avaient à présent 16 ans et ils ressemblaient énormément à leurs parents. Ethan était le sosie parfait de Magnus avec quelques traits d'Alec qui était le contraire de sa sœur jumelle qui était le sosie féminin du consort, mais ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Magnus comme il l'avait toujours souhaité avait entraîné son fils et sa fille au combat depuis l'âge de 6 ans, quand Ethan eut 10 ans par tradition d'Edom il envoya son fils avec son frère et son jeune beau-frère faire le tour du pays avant de revenir. Alec fut chagriné par la décision de son mari car il ne voulait pas se séparer de son fils, mais sachant que c'était la coutume d'Edom alors il laissa son fils partir. La séparation était plus difficile pour les jumeaux, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés trop longtemps. Les deux premiers mois avaient été un enfer pour eux deux avant de trouver une parade pour supporter l'absence de l'un et de l'autre, Nia se prépara pour accueillir son frère jumeau. Alec le rejoignit avec Magnus qui resta en retrait par sa position d'empereur, tous acclamaient Ethan qui arriva sur son cheval avec Raphaël et Max. Il descendit et sourit à Nia qui attendit avec Alec, le Nephilim accueillit son fils en passant sa stèle sur son épée. Sa fille fit de même avec la sienne, elle serra son frère dans ses bras avant de le laisser serrer « leur mère ». Il serra très fort Alec dans ses bras, ce dernier eut les larmes aux yeux en sentant l'odeur de son fils qui lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps. Il leva la tête pour voir ses deux grands-mères, il s'avança et prit Nirmala dans ses bras avant de prendre Jia dans ses bras. Elles étaient heureuses de revoir leur petit-fils, il sourit avant de voir son père qui le regarda avec une expression sérieuse. Il marcha vers lui et s'inclina devant lui,

\- Majesté salua Ethan face à son père

\- Prince Ethan, relevez-vous et prenez votre épée pour un duel. La tradition est que le prince héritier après son voyage d'initiation doit combattre l'empereur pour se montrer digne d'être empereur déclara Magnus en prenant son épée

Ethan prit son épée et se mit en garde face à son père, ce dernier tenait l'épée qu'Alec lui avait offerte il y a des années. Ils se jetaient sur l'un et l'autre, le jeune homme attaqua son père qui riposta facilement à son attaque. Il le repoussa en jetant une boule de feu sur lui, il esquiva en se mettant sur le côté. Le prince fit de même en envoyant une boule de feu sur son père, il écrasa la boule de feu dans sa main en faisant des confettis. Ils fracassaient leurs épées dans un bruit de fracas, Magnus donna un coup de pieds à son fils qui esquiva avant de donner un coup d'épée dans sa main, il le blessa ce qui fit haleter Alec qui voulait arrêter le duel. Nirmala le retient pour ne pas qu'il se mêle de ce duel, Magnus regarda son fils d'un regard mauvais avant de se transformer et de prendre sa forme démoniaque. Ethan fit de même, sa forme démoniaque était semblable à celle de son père mais au lieu d'avoir des ailes de chauve-souris il avait des ailes d'ange qui était semblable à celle d'Alec. L'empereur sourit intérieurement en voyant l'apparence démoniaque de son fils qui était semblable à la sienne et à celle de son mari, il l'attaqua avec violence et il riposta difficilement. Il se fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres mais en restant debout, Ethan usa de son bouclier pour se protéger des boules de feu de son père. Il serra les dents avant de faire exploser son pouvoir démoniaque, une onde de choc se propagea dans la cour. Nia leva la main en mettant un bouclier pour protéger sa famille, Magnus esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son état normal. Ethan reprit son apparence normale aussi et regarda son père qui avait une main dans le dos et l'autre tenant toujours son épée avant de la ranger dans son fourreau,

\- Vous avez bien combattu prince héritier Ethan, rare sont les personnes qui me tiennent tête. Je te souhaite la bienvenu chez toi déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir vers le palais, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sourit à « sa mère » qui lui sourit rassurant,

\- Il viendra te voir plus tard pour te serrer dans tes bras, tu sais comment ton père est sourit Alec

\- Je le sais maman, je suis si heureux de te revoir. Comment va mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur demanda Ethan en touchant le ventre gonflé de son autre père

Alec était à nouveau enceinte qui était la joie dans tout le palais, Magnus avait lancé avec humour qu'il ne restait que 62 enfants à faire ce qui lui valut un oreiller dans la tête de la part de son mari. Il était à son neuvième mois, et comme pour sa précédente grossesse il était redevenu un champion afin de se cacher pour éviter les potions immondes de sa belle-mère. De même que son envie de purée d'épinard mélangé à la confiture de tamarin trempé avec du biscuit aux chocolats était toujours d'actualités, il n'était pas rare pour Nia de voir son père se faufiler discrètement pour aller se cacher quelque part pour éviter sa grand-mère.

\- Il ou elle me donne des coups de pieds en m'empêchant de dormir gloussa Alec en frottant son ventre

\- J'ai hâte de le voir sourit Ethan

\- Moi de même mon chéri, allez viens tu dois te reposer de ton long voyage sourit Alec

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser seul dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Nia entra dans la chambre de son frère et s'assit sur le lit pour le regarder,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Nia

\- Tu ressens tout ce que je ressens non demanda Ethan

\- Je le sais mais j'aime de te le demander sourit Nia

Il sourit en regardant sa jumelle qui lui sourit, les deux avaient développés un lien semblable à leurs parents. Aline et Helen entraient dans la chambre de leur neveu, il sourit en voyant les deux femmes. Il alla les prendre dans ses bras, les deux femmes étaient occupées et n'eurent pas le temps d'accueillir leur neveu. Les deux femmes étaient toujours ensemble et étaient devenu les princesses espionnes de l'empire démoniaque, beaucoup de tentative d'assassinat ou de guerre furent stoppé par elles ayant les espionner sans qu'ils ne sachent. Quand elles étaient à Edom, elles entraînaient à assez souvent avec Nia. Alec retourna dans sa chambre avant de pendre une pommade pour guérir la blessure de son mari, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et le vit en train de regarder sa blessure.

\- Montre-moi ta main proposa Alec

\- Je ne veux pas guérir cette plaie maintenant, comprends-moi cette blessure n'est pas anodine pour moi. C'est une blessure affligée par mon fils, mon héritier qui est digne d'être empereur sourit Magnus de fierté

Il fit un sourire goguenard en le regardant s'extasier sur sa blessure, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Les deux étaient toujours amoureux de l'un et l'autre, ils étaient devenus plus qu'un. Plus tard Magnus organisa une fête pour le retour de son fils, Ethan se tenait parmi les conseillers et les ministres du côté hommes. Alec regarda son fils avec fierté, il tourna la tête pour voir Madzie entrer avec Max. Les deux se sont mariés malgré la différence d'âge, Alec fut ravi que Madzie devienne sa belle-sœur. Magnus l'avait emmené à l'autel en remplaçant Azazel ce qui a fait pleurer Catarina lors du mariage de sa fille adoptive, Alexis était fiancée à un prince d'un autre état. Les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours aussi fortes et étaient devenu complémentaire de l'une de l'autre de leurs pouvoirs, avec le temps elles avaient perfectionné leurs technique. Ils profitaient de la fête, plus tard Ethan entra dan sa chambre et trouva Magnus en train de l'attendre.

\- Père interpella Ethan

Il s'approcha de son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il serra son père très fort.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon fils et je suis heureux que tu sois de retour et en même temps fier de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir quoique en te regardant je me vois dans un miroir déclara Magnus

\- Papa rougit Ethan

\- Mais les rougissements sont d'Alexander par contre remarqua Magnus

\- Je le sais que tu m'aimes père, je ne doute jamais te concernant déclara Ethan

Il tapota sur l'épaule de son fils avant de partir rejoindre son mari dans sa chambre, Alec était dans le lit et caressa son gros ventre. Il le rejoignit dans le lit et embrassa le gros ventre,

\- Mon petit haricot chuchota Magnus en caressant le gros ventre

Alec caressa ses cheveux, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Le consort caressa le torse de son amant et déboutonna son pantalon et prit son érection à moitié dure, ayant atteint son neuvième mois ils ne faisaient plus l'amour alors ils profitaient des caresses intimes. Il le masturba jusqu'il se déverse dans sa main, il se refugia dans son cou et respira son odeur.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, le lendemain Alec était assis à l'ombre en regardant ses enfants en train de s'entraîner. Ils s'entraînaient aux bâtons avant de changer, Nia recula en souriant et sauta sur son frère avec son bâton. Il riposta et essaya de faucher ses pieds, elle sauta en usant de sa force sur sa rune de force et fit un mouvement gracieux pour le déstabiliser. Il perdit l'équilibre pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et reprit le combat contre elle, Nirmala s'assit prés de son gendre.

\- Les jumeaux sont devenu très forts mais ils me manquent quand ils étaient bébés soupira Nirmala

\- Ne t'en fais pas notre enfant va te combler encore une fois en venant au monde gloussa Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Ce que j'ai hâte de voir sa petite frimousse toute rose s'empressa Nirmala

\- Moi aussi, je suis impatient mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas accoucher car ça me fera bizarre de ne plus le sentir dans mon ventre souffla Alec

\- Je comprends cela, malgré que Magnus soit devenu grand, il me manque beaucoup de quand il était dans mon ventre raconta Nirmala en se rappelant de sa grossesse

Il sourit en regardant sa belle-mère, il retourna dans l'entraînement de ses enfants. Nia était en train d'utiliser un fouet basé sur ses pouvoirs démoniaque, Ethan usa parfois de son bouclier pour éviter son fouet. Il repoussa sa sœur avant de lui sourire,

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui l'entraînement mais tu es devenu très forte, je suppose que tu t'es entraînée assez souvent avec tante Aline et tante Helen même avec Madzie et Alexis déduisit Ethan

\- Exact en plus Madzie et Alexis vont devenir commandante de ton armée quand tu vas devenir l'empereur déclara Nia

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tout ça mais père m'attends pour le conseil décréta Ethan

\- Eh bien à tout l'heure sourit sa sœur

Il hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son père dans la cours qui l'attendait pour débuter, Jem était toujours au poste de premier ministre et il fit beaucoup de chose pour le peuple et le royaume. Tessa aidait aussi de son côté son mari dans les gestions en le conseillant parfois, elle aidait aussi Catarina sur les gestions du harem depuis la grossesse d'Alec. Il parla des taxes qu'il faudrait enlever sur certains états qui étaient ravagés par la sécheresse,

\- Lors de mon voyage, j'ai pu déterminer les principaux problèmes du peuple. Il faut installer plus de puits et trouver un système pour avoir de l'eau en cas de sécheresse expliqua Ethan en parlant pour la première fois

\- À quel genre de système pensez-vous questionna Jem

\- Je ne sais pas, premier ministre Jem. Un système qui pouvait récolter l'eau de la pluie ainsi peut resservir avec la récolte répondit Ethan

Jem réfléchit à cela avant de trouver la solution, il félicita Ethan pour son idée. Magnus regarda la scène avec fierté de savoir que son fils essayait d'aider son peuple pour le mieux, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de frotter son ventre tout en discutant avec Nia, Nirmala avec Helen. Il eut une contraction ce qui lui coupa le souffle, il en avait eu toute la journée d'hier et ne fit pas attention. Nirmala remarqua l'inconfort de son gendre,

\- Tout va bien Alec demanda Nirmala

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec avec un sourire crispé

Nia se pencha pour soulager les maux de « sa mère » quand elle remarqua que le lit était humide,

\- Oh par l'ange maman tu es trempé s'exclama Nia

\- Par les ancêtres, Alec tu es sur le point d'accoucher s'affola Nirmala en se levant

Il respira difficilement sous la douleur, elle appela un médecin qui examina très vite Alec. Magnus fut mis au courant et ajourna rapidement le conseil avant d'accourir au chevet de son mari, il resta devant la porte fermée en entendant le cri de douleur d'Alec. Il serra les poings tout en serrant la mâchoire, Alec poussa de toutes ses forces sous l'encouragement du médecin. Il serra la main de Maia qui l'encourager,

\- MAGNUS cria Alec à travers la porte

\- JE SUIS LA ALEXANDER répondit Magnus

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD, PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME TOUCHERAS. JE T'EMMERDE AVEC TES SOI-DISANTS 65 ENFANTS QUE TU VEUX CAR TU VAS LES FAIRE TOI-MÊME ENCULER insulta Alec

\- TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS MON AMOUR répondit Magnus

Il poussa un autre cri en se reposant sur l'oreiller, il poussa de nouveau.

\- ESPECE DE BÂTARD, JE TE DETESTE. TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE DETESTE ENFOIRE, CONNARD, DÉBILE, ABRUTI, SALOPARD insulta Alec

\- TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS MON AMOUR cria Magnus à travers la porte

\- FERME TA PUTAIN GUEULE, TU ME DONNES LA MIGRAINE AVEC TA VOIX PERCHÉE ON DIRAIT UN CANARD QUI BOITE hurla Alec

Il poussa une dernières fois avant d'entendre le cri de son bébé, il tomba sur l'oreille en sueur. Il sourit en voyant son enfant dans les bras du médecin,

\- Votre consort, c'est un beau petit garçon que vous avez félicita le médecin

Il ressortit en voyant Magnus faire les cents pas dehors inquiet, il se précipita sur lui inquiet.

\- Comment va Alexander et le bébé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Félicitation votre majesté, c'est un beau petit garçon que vous avez félicita le médecin

\- Merci cher ancêtre remercia Magnus

\- Va le rejoindre conseilla Nirmala

Il entra dans la chambre pour voir son consort allongé sur le lit en sueur avec leur fils nouveau-né, il s'assit avec précaution.

\- Magnus voici ton fils présenta Alec avec un sourire faible

\- Alexander, tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je suis fatigué par l'accouchement rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête et prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Bienvenu au monde, mon fils roucoula Magnus

Il reposa son fils sur le lit avec son mari et fit venir tout le monde, les jumeaux étaient impatients de voir leur petit frère. Ils le virent dans les bras de « leur mère », Nirmala tomba amoureuse de son petit fils.

\- Oh il est adorable par les ancêtres s'extasiât Nirmala

\- Tu as raison, il est si mignon on dirait Ethan quand il était petit constata Jia

Ethan rougit devant la comparaison de Jia, sa sœur ricana devant la confession. Quelques jours plus tard le temps qu'Alec reprenne des forces, Magnus rassembla tout le peuple.

\- PEUPLE D'EDOM, JE VOUS PRESENTE MON FILS LE PRINCE MEMNA RAPHAËL MAGNUS ASMODEE BANE présenta Magnus en montrant son fils à son peuple

Tous s'exclamaient de la naissance du nouveau prince, Alec sourit devant le peuple en liesse à l'accueil de son fils.

\- VIVE LE PRINCE MEMNA, VIVE LE CONSORT LÉGETIME, VIVE L'EMPEREUR MAGNUS cria le peuple

Plus tard ils firent la fête, Max offrit une pierre de rune à son frère comme pour la naissance des jumeaux. Il le remercia chaleureusement, les jumeaux offrirent ensemble une dague faîte de leurs pouvoirs commune. Leurs parents les remerciaient en les embrassant, ils passèrent la soirée avant que le Nephilim s'éclipse de la soirée pour mettre son jeune fils au lit. Il le berça en chantant sa berceuse, l'empereur entra dans la chambre en l'écoutant chanter pour leur fils. Il s'assit prés de lui et prit une partie de la ficelle pour bercer leurs fils,

\- Eh dire que ce n'est pas si longtemps que nous bercions les jumeaux ainsi et maintenant ils ont seize ans, que dire sans que nous rendions compte Memna va faire son voyage d'initiation soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Qu'importe que nos enfants soient grands ou petits, ils restent toujours nos enfants consola Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, il se sentit apaisé de ses tourments. Ils retournaient vers le bercement de Memna, quelques jours plus tard Jace et Maryse vinrent rendre visite à Alec pour voir Memna. Il était heureux de retrouver son parabataï et sa mère, son père était à Idris et ne pouvait venir ayant beaucoup à affaire. Maryse fondit devant son petit fils, elle l'embrassa beaucoup.

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Tout va bien maman rassura Alec

Le soir comme à chaque fois Alec alla dormir avec Jace malgré la réticence de son mari, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour essayer de le persuader. Il grogna en sentant ses baisers mouillés dans son cou,

\- Alexander gronda Magnus

\- Malgré toutes ses années de mariage, j'aime quand tu es jaloux ainsi car ça me prouve que tu m'aimes beaucoup gloussa Alec

\- Tu dis ça pour que je te laisse aller dormir avec ton parabataï, ce que je ne trouve pas juste glissa Magnus

\- Mais je me ferrai pardonner, je vais peut-être aller me promener dans les bois. Me laisser me faire capturer puis me laisser être sacrifié, ensuite laisser ce démon me caresser indécemment sur mes zones érogènes. Puis le laisser me faire jouir plusieurs fois sous ses coups de reins puissants qui me ferra perdre complètement la tête susurra Alec

\- Tu aime ça d'être sacrifier n'est ce pas sourit Magnus cruellement

Il frémit devant le sourire cruel de son amant, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ceci. Il frissonna de plaisir,

\- Peut-être, excuse-moi mais je dois aller dormir prés de mon parabataï sourit Alec

Il laissa son mari derrière après avoir prit son jeune fils dans ses bras, un berceau avait été mis dans la chambre d'invité de Jace en sachant qu'ils allaient faire leur rituel.

\- Memna vous ressemble beaucoup à tous les deux constata Jace

\- C'est vrai, par l'ange ce que j'aime tous mes enfants sourit Alec

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, Lucie et Stephen avec Clary sont tout ma vie sourit Jace

Stephen Lucian Robert Lightwood était le fils de Jace et de Clary, il fut né quand les jumeaux eurent trois ans. Le jeune homme était un sosie de Jace à part les yeux qui étaient les yeux de Clary, Lucie ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère comme ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus rougeâtre en grandissant en perdant son éclat blond. Alec fit téter son deuxième fils avant de le faire faire son rôt et le remit dans le berceau, il alla dans les bras de son frère pour s'endormir en prennent leurs pose habituel. Un mois plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Idris pour présenter le nouveau prince à Robert qui avait beaucoup vieillit, une nuit Maryse se faufila hors du palais en allant dans le temple de Raziel. Imogène malgré les années était toujours la prêtresse de l'ange Raziel,

\- Que se passe-t-il reine Maryse ? Veux-tu savoir l'avenir de ton nouveau petit-fils questionna Imogène

\- Je suppose que son avenir est radieux conclu Maryse

\- Tu conclu bien reine Maryse, lui aussi laissera son empreinte sur terre tel ton fils qui s'unit à un démon. Toi qui ne voulais pas que ça se produise, nul ne peut aller contre le destin qu'à tracer le seigneur Raziel décréta Imogène

Elle hocha la tête en s'en allant, le lendemain elle assistait en souriant à Ethan en train de se battre contre son oncle Gabriel. Les filles étaient en train d'encourager leur cousin ou son frère pour Nia, Ethan gagnait contre son oncle ayant utilisé une stratégie. Alec sourit à cela, le soir même il regarda le ciel étoilé avant de se faire enlacer par son mari.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement sous le ciel étoilé, de nos jours Alec et Magnus s'embrassaient de la même manière que quand ils étaient à Idris. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever,

\- Il était temps de nous rendormir mon amour déclara Magnus

\- Mes rêves ne seront remplis que toi sourit Alec avant de s'en aller

Ils retournaient chacun à leur tombe pour se reposer après avoir passé toute la nuit à se souvenir de leurs passés, personne ne savait que l'histoire d'Alec et Magnus avait réellement existé mais une chose est sûr leur amour traverserait le temps jusqu'à l'éternité. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « la course de l'amour ». Bisous glacées. **


End file.
